Elektricka Princezna SK
by dretnoth
Summary: Tento príbeh sa točí okolo Misaky Mikoto a Misaky 10032, kedy stačí moment nepozornosti a dôjde k neočakávanej zámene a lavíne udalosti sa už nedá zabrániť. Príbeh je z pohľadu hlavnej hrdinky. (Mikoto) Z pohľadu časovej línie by som to mohol zaradiť niekde po skončení Railgun S, avšak Gremlin Ark dodal haluze takého rázu, že máme ospravedlnenie pre akékoľvek preoranú časovú os.
1. Piatok - Celkom bežný deň

**Poznámka na začiatok:** Bodky medzi blokmi rozhovorov tam sú kvôli http transformácií a (tvorbe http komponentov): aby tá medzera, ten prázdny riadok nebol zmazaný.

Pokiaľ nájdete dáke do očí bijúce chyby neváhajte napísať komentár, pm, či mail. Avšak FanFiction... je pekne zabugovaný

Príbeh začína, keď sa naša hrdinka navečer túla istou známou podzemnou pasážou. Nie že by cieľavedome nakupovala, alebo niečo hľadala v miestnych obchodoch, ale skôr osamote zabíjala čas, než ju večierka prinúti zamieriť domov. Na Externý Internát Tokiwadajskej nižšej strednej.

Ako tak pokukovala po vitrínach zachytí známe echo. Tu v podzemí, je niekde nablízku ďalší elektro-máster. A nie hocijaký, vyzeráte že tento Esper má vysokú kompatibilitu s jej schopnosťami. Zvedavosť jej nedá a rozhodne sa to preskúmať. Určiť potrebný smer bolo pre jej schopnosti najmocnejšieho elektro-mástra v meste hračkou. Veď nie je treťou s pomedzi len siedmich na piatej úrovni pre nič za nič.

Po chvíli i nájde danú osobu, ako stojí pred vitrínou u mini obchodíku, ktorý viac pripomínal stánok s občerstvením, než cukráreň či pekáreň. Hneď jej padne do oka Tokiwajská letná uniforma, krátke hnedé vlasy, hnedé oči a notoricky známa módna aktovka. I s rovnakou tvárou by si ich náhodný okoloidúci pomýlil s dvojičkami. Pravdou však ostáva, že ide o jej identickú kópiu, jej klon, jej mladšiu sestričku. Na chvíľu sa na jej tvári objavilo sklamanie, asi čakala že nájde dákeho schopného súpera do bitky, ale vzápätí ho vystriedal jemný úsmev. V poslednej dobe sa nestretla so žiadnou zo svojich sestier, pretože po páde istého rozsiahleho projektu, boli popresúvané do celého sveta a v meste ich nastálo už možno nezostáva ani nie desať.

.

(Hmm... Kuroko je ešte v práci a ešte mi nejaký čas zostáva... tak sa aspoň opýtam, ako sa jej darí.) Pomyslela si, prehodiac tašku cez plece. Vedomá toho, že sa nemusí obávať náhleho zjavenia sa jej spolubývajúcej, ktorá je zavalená administratívnou papierovačkou na pobočke typu: ' _čo_ _týždeň odmietol zamiesť pod_ _koberec_ ', bez obáv pristúpila ku svojej sestričke. "Ahoj, ako sa darí?" Pozdravila nadšene s prívetivým úsmevom na tvári.

"... ... ..." Ako tak ubiehali sekundy hrobového ticha, klon nejavil známky najmenšej reakcie a i naďalej s neutrálnym výrazom pozeral cez sklo výkladu.

.

I cez úplné odignorovanie si Mikoto zvládla zachovať úsmev. Pristúpi priamo k nej, a ako sa tak na ňu pozrie z boku zisťuje, že jej Imoto má nesmierne silno upretý pohľad na niečo za sklom. Až položením ruky na jej rameno jemným zatrasením sa podarilo sestričku vytrhnúť z jej myšlienok a ich pohľady sa stretli.

"Oné-sama?" Odpovedala bez prejavenia jedinej emócie v hlase, avšak z jej pohľadu sa dalo vyčítať prekvapenie nad neočakávaným stretnutím.

.

Hlava Mikoto zvädla na znak sklamania s tak strohou odpoveďou za svoje úsilie, nezvučne si povzdychnúť. Pritom si však všimla prívesku na krku. Sklamanie bolo okamžite vytlačené jediným šklbnutím obočia ako si spomenula, kto že jej ten doplnok v tvare srdca dal. "Tak teda ty si tá..." Poškrabala sa na hlave v snahe zmeniť myšlienky. "...a čo tu tak postávaš ako bez ducha?"

"Hai, Oné-sama. Sériové číslo tejto Misaky je desaťtisíctridsaťdva. Je to posledná miska ktorá sa utkala s #1 a prežila. Pritom za to vďačí zásahu od Kamijou Toumy a výraznej pomoci od staršej sestry. Ďalej Misaka musí pozdvihnúť tento náhrdelník, ktorý tak upútal pozornosť staršej sestry a znovu podotknúť, že skutočne bol osobne vybratý a darovaný spomenutou osobou, ako jasne odlišujúci a určujúci prvok jedinečný len pre túto Misaku. Zdôrazňuje Misaka body k plusu, ktorý tento doplnok predstavuje."

.

Tak jasné prepojenie medzi istým _Idiotom_ so špicatými vlasmi, týmto darom a kýmkoľvek iným než Mikoto, rozbrnkalo isté obočie. Úsmev na jej tvári sa zmenil na grimasu, ktorá dokorán prezrádzala vytočenie.

"Ale aby Miska prezradila prečo tu tak stála bez pohybu už niekoľko desiatok minút, sa musí k niečomu staršej sestre priznať."

.

"Áno, a k čomu?" Prísne sa na ňu zadívala dostávajúc svoje vytočenie pod kontrolu.

„Misaka je nimi uchvátená, ako dlho dokážu vydržať bez jediného pohybu. Prezrádza Misaka s uchváteným výrazom a s eufóriou v hlase i v očiach. Pritom ukazuje prstom na škatule za sklom."

.

"Ani jedno z tých prirovnaní nenachádzam v tom tvojom výraze niekoho kto sedí na hodine aplikovanej matematiky už príliš dlho." Zamietla jej prirovnanie ako prísny kritik a pozrela sa do vitríny kam ukázala. Ubehlo niekoľko sekúnd než jej oči zaostrili a mozog pobral na čo sa díva. V Akademickom meste sa dá nájsť skutočne čokoľvek. Pritom i tie najexotickejšie nevšednosti sa môžu stať lokálne normálnymi a nikto nebude prepadať panike ak niekto bude venčiť napríklad dvojmetrového tristokilového leva. Tak sa jednotlivé nevšednosti stali osobným pohľadom, takže sa dajú na nečakaných miestach nájsť skutočné klenoty. Jedným takým je sada zákuskov, ktoré vyzerajú presne ako malé žlté kuriatka. Úhľadne usadené v otvorenej škatuli na pokrčenom papieri ako v dákom hniezde. Ako na povel jej zažiaria oči, ako malej. "Váo! Tie sú ale roztomilé!" S uchváteným výrazom sa predklonila až ku sklu. "Toto ste mali, keď som sem zatiahla Toumu počas športového festivalu, že?" Lenže jej nálada ihneď poklesla pri spomienke na neho.

Imoto všimnúc si ako jej Oné-sama vytuhla sa otočia i ona k výkladu zadívajúc sa na žlté zákusky.

Pár sekúnd na to sa rozleteli dvere do obchodíku a z nich vyletí nasrdená predavačka v pekárskej zástere. "TAK TO ANI NÁHODOU!" Zvolá na ne, čím získa ich pozornosť. "Ani sa neopovažuj uhranúť ako tvoja sestra! Je mi úplne jasné, že sa potom do rána odtiaľto nepohnete! A-a pokiaľ je to dáka taktika ako dostať zopár zdarma... tak na to ihneď zabudnite! Vaša charizma a roztomilé pohľady na mňa nezaberú. Toto je biznis a žiadna charita! Kupujte, alebo tiahnite niekam!"

.

Samozrejme Mikoto ten náhli výlev a prirovnanie úplne zaskočil. Pokúsila sa ospravedlniť, ale to už zas naliehala jej Imoto.

"Oné-sama, toto je výnimočná príležitosť, ako oslobodiť zajaté kuriatka. Toto je ten moment pre ktorý tak trpezlivo vyčkávali. Musíme konať a vykúpiť všetky z toho vezenia! Dohovára Misaka staršej sestre v najvyššej naliehavosti, zatiaľ čo tlačí ju tlačí cez dvere dnu."

Railgun prepadala panike ako sa na ňu jej zrkadlová verzia nalepila. Pokúsila sa ustúpiť od nej aby mohla pochytiť dych a spamätať sa. Lenže jej to nebolo dožičené. Pritom žiadne otázky typu ' _O čom to melieš?_ ' Nepomáhali a len dostala hlášky, ktoré ju zmiatli ešte viac. Ako sa tak stávali hlučnejšími v stupňujúcej sa trápnej scéne, pohľad Mikoto sa zblízka stretol s pohľadom predavačky. Tá nahodila úsmev od ucha po ucha, to bola posledná páka aby i #3 v zapýrení kapitulovalo pred obchodným trhom.

.

Pár minút na to obe zakotvia u jedného zo stolov pre zákazníkov priľahlých mini obchodíkov a stánkov s občerstvením.

Mikoto sa od vyčerpania zosunula na stoličku. (" _Toto je biznis a nie charita, že?_ ") Preriekla polohlasom pohliadnuc na kvalitne pevnú a hlavne rozmernú škatuľu na stole, ktorá bola skôr predraženou prepravkou. Pritom počet žltých jedincov v tejto kolónií ktorú skúpila sa ani neobťažovala spočítať. Musela si pretrieť oči a poriadne rozdýchať čo sa práve stalo, keď vo svojej slabej chvíľke sa nechala uniesť a skúpila toho rozhodne viac než len pre dvoch. ("S týmto počtom by _niekto_ mohol mať poznámky či neplánujem založiť farmu.") Povzdychne si. "Hej..." Unavene začína rozhovor, avšak náhle sa zarazí nad tým čo robí jej mladšia sestrička.

"Na pi-pi-pi..." Kuriatkam v škatuli ponúka prstík akoby boli živé a pritom sa smeje tým svojím takmer bez emočným hlasom. „Chi, chi, chi. To sú ale chytré kuriatka. Vôbec neďobú do prstov. Misaka referuje dobré správanie, týchto kuriatok i po tom čo boli zachránené. Chi, chi, chi."

.

S kvapkou potu na líci sa odhodlá opýtať. "Hej... čo to robíš?"

Imoto na ňu pohliadne a rázom sa nahne nad škatuľu v snahe ju príkriť, či skôr zakryť Mikoto výhľad na jej obsah. "Misaka sa snaží ochrániť tieto kuriatka pred veľkou sestrou. Deklaruje Misaka s bojovým výrazom v tvári."

.

"Ten výraz sa ničím nelíši od toho čo si mala minútu dozadu. A hlavne o čom to hovoríš?"

"Na základe predošlých skúseností, Misaka predpokladá, že staršia sestra podnikne nevyprovokovaný útok vidličkou. Preto Misaka urobí čo môže, aby ochránila životy týchto kuriatok, keďže vopred predpokladá že staršia sestra nedokáže pobrať ich hodnotu pre Misaku. Dodáva Misaka v najväčšom odhodlaní."

.

"Stále ti nerozumiem. Počkať... povedala si životy?"

"Je to už nejaký čas čo sa Misaka naučila ako moc cenný je život a preto si musí stáť za svojím. Každý život je cenný nech už sú jeho rozmery akokoľvek malé. Misaka poukazuje príkladom na seba dúfajúc, že staršia sestra utrúsi dáke tie skill body i do tejto kategórie."

.

Myseľ Mikoto dostala riadne kritický zásah za trojnásob mentálnych Hit-bodov. Ako jej to v tej jej hlávke šrotovalo, tak sklonila hlavu takmer vypnúc svoje vnímanie. Aby posilnila svoje myslenie prešla do sedu s prekríženými nohami i rukami a ešte k tomu pridala palec pod bradu. (O ČOM TO ZAS TOČÍ?! Vôbec jej nerozumiem, však je to len dezert v tvare malých kuriatok. Prečo o nich hovorí ako o živých a prirovnáva ich k sebe? Iste komponenty z ktorých sú boli istým spôsobom život, ale... AGH! Nedáva mi to zmysel! Musím sa nad tým zamyslieť z jej pohľadu. ... Určite by sa neobťažovala skonštruovať takto zložitú hlúposť aby ich mohla schrúmať čo najviac!? VŠAK SÚ TO LEN KURIATKA!) Zvrieskla vo svojom povedomí, na chvíľu sa zastaviac v myšlienkach. (Kuriatka...) Moment na to sa zreničky v jej očiach rozšírili od náhleho uvedomenia si niečoho. (To si myslí, že sú živé? Iste, bolo jej vtlčené do hlavy aby sa nepovažovala za niečo viac ako pokusnú vzorku, ale toto? Kto by nechcel aby títo rozkošný drobci boli živý? Vziať si ich domov, chovať v škatuli a nazývať to farmou? POČKAŤ! Nie! Nie! Nie!) Mentálne zatrasie svojou hlavou. (To by dopadlo veľmi zle. Nech si hovorí kto chce čo chce, ona v skutočnosti nemá ani rok!) Zas na sekundu dve stŕpne nad otázkou, ktorá sa jej vynorila v hlave. (Videla vôbec niekde živé kuriatka? Pokiaľ si spomínam, tak všetky vedomosti ktoré má, dostala od niečoho menom Testament, čo by ju malo úplne vzdelať, ale zaiste to nie je nepriestrelné. Že by sa jednoducho pomýlila? Hmmm, za pokus to stojí.) Zotaviac sa a naberúc rozvahy začne prívetivo, ale i tak ešte nezdvihne zrak. "Hej, hej, počuj! Zaujíma ma či si už niekedy videla _skutočné_ kuriatka?"

„Čo tým sestra myslí? Videla snáď ona skutočné kuriatka? Ako sa líšia od týchto? Dožaduje sa odpovedí Misaka, zatiaľ čo je veľká sestra stále pod kvalitne účinným DE-buffom."

.

"Ugh!" Jej telo sa nepatrne trhlo šokom, akoby ju niečo i fyzicky zasiahlo a trápny výraz sa usadil na jej tvári. Zarazená nevšednou ale presnou poznámkou odvráti svoj zrak. (DE-buff?! Toto nie je žiadna videohra! Asi stretla niekde niekoho počula lamáriť dáke tie gamerské výrazy a teraz to trepe ako profík, čo to hral už príliš dlho. NIE! Zas ma to len vykoľajila od môjho cieľa!) Povzdychla si. (Keď sa nad tým zamyslím. Vlastne má pravdu, nikdy som žiadne kuriatka naživo nevidela. Ako dáke vyzerá viem tak akurát z knižiek, ktoré som čítala ako malá. Je možné... je možné, že toto sú naozaj skutočné kuriatka?) Po chrbte jej prebehol mráz. Zhrozene sa pomaly otočila k Imoto, pohliadnuc na ňu.

...

A Padla jej sánka.

Jej sestrička sa totiž snaží nanútiť chlebové omrvinky kuriatkam.

.

„He-hej. Čo... čo to robíš?" Triasol sa jej hlas.

„Misaka sa snaží nakŕmiť kuriatka." Zdvihla svoj pohľad s kamenným výrazom. "Avšak jej snaha je rovnako neúspešná, ako snaha staršej sestry o zázračné precitnutie u istého chlapca s výnimočnou pravačkou o ktorého má záujem." Imoto sa pozerala ako táto jej odpoveď: Zapôsobila ako imaginárny šíp, ktorý preletel srdcom istej cundere a skončil i s daným orgánom zabodnutý v neďalekom stĺpe. Len tak, tak že sa obeť zaprela rukami o stôl, aby sa nezosypala zo stoličky ako nejaká čerstvá mŕtvola.

.

Mikoto bola rázom zapýrená. (Nedokážem uveriť že sa jej podarilo znovu ma tak veľmi rozhodiť. Robí to snáď naschvál? Nie že by tým myslela niečo zlé a ja som si necenila jej ochoty podotknúť očividné, ale niektoré veci mi skrátka nejdú tak ako by som chcela. Avšak... toto nedorozumenie treba zaraziť skôr než sa to zvrtne na niečo horšie.) Zhlboka sa nadýchla, nasadiac prísne vážny výraz na znak zotavenia sa z mentálneho šoku. Natiahla sa k škatuli a vzala jedno kuriatko do ruky. Následne sa uprene pozrela na svoju Imoto. "Teraz ma poriadne počúvaj! Toto nie sú žiadne živé kuriatka, ide len o cukrárenský výrobok, dezert čo len tak vyzerá."

"Niečo podobné sa dalo povedať..."

.

Obočie na tvári Mikoto trhalo v rytme nervu. "Po...čú...vaj...ma!" Pohrozila hláskovaním. "Ak by boli živé, tak by sa hýbali."

"Oni len bravúrne používajú taktiku predstierania vlastnej smrti. Priznáva Misaka, že sú v tomto lepšie ako ona."

.

V tento moment to už začína istej tsundere s krátkou zápalkou liezť poriadne na nervy až začína elektrizovať. "Tak teda inak... Pokiaľ sú živé, ako tvrdíš tak nech sa predo mnou pokúsia ujsť a ja im garantujem, že sa im nič nestane." Ako sa usadila spať na stoličku s jednou rukou cez operadlo, priamo pred svojou sestričkou zdolala to kuriatko. "Vidíš? Neutieklo a ani len nepíplo. Je to len dezert, nič viac. Keď už o tom hovoríme mala by si tiež jedno o..." Napriek jej očakávaniu je to teraz jej Imoto kto elektrizuje, púšťa výboje zo spánkov.

"Ako si len mohla?! ...hnevá sa Misaka na veľkú sestru, vo svojej bezradnosti. I napriek tomu, že sú len dezertmi, sestra tomu kuriatku hneď nemusela zobrať život! Misaka zvyšuje svoj hlas s bojovým výrazom v tvári, pripravená bojovať za zvyšné kuriatka!" Vstala do pózy akoby vystrihnutej z dajakého bojového umenia.

.

Mikoto rázne očervenela vstanúc zo stoličky. "Tvoja intonácia a výraz sa z jedinou výnimkou, nezmenili od momentu čo sme sa stretli! ...a čo viac..." Rázne buchne do stola. "V prvom bode nikdy neboli žive! Tak im ani nemôžem ten život VZIAŤ! Pokiaľ mi chceš stále tvrdiť iné, tak nech teraz hneď svojvoľne odletia do divočiny a je VYBAVENE!"

"..."

.

Nastala chvíľka ticha, kedy obe dievčatá uprene hľadeli do tváre tej druhej. Ich nemí súboj pohľadov narušil až jemný šuchot zo škatule. Obe pohliadli za zvukom, kde ich čakal prekvapivý šok. Jedno z kuriatok sa nemotorne hýbalo zo strany na stranu. Jednej sa síce rozžiarili oči, zato tá druha ich vypleštila.

Mikoto takmer dostala skrat na mozgu od tej nezmyselnosti na ktorú sa zhrozene pozerá.

"Oh?" Precitla druhá brunetka sformujúc na tvári slabí úsmev. "Kuriatka pochopili závažnosť situácie a konečne sa snažia o márny únik. Deklaruje Misaka analýzu situácie."

.

"KRAVINA!" Precitla originál s hnevom, zresetujúc tak výraz u jej Imoto. "Žiadny pokus o únik, táto hlúposť sa dá racionálne vysvetliť!"

"Napríklad tým, že veľká sestra má nulový materinský cit? Vyjadruje Misaka svoj šok z tak závažného nedostatku na origináli."

.

"Prestaň žartovať! Žart by bol, ak by ti namiesto pokrmu z tvora, podstrčili živého tvora."

"Život je žart? Pýta sa Misaka zatiaľ čo nechápajúc nakláňa hlavu na stranu, aby tak získala iný pohľad na vec."

.

"Tak to vôbec nefunguje! Niekto sa snaží si pekne z teba VYSTRELIŤ!" Mikoto zlostne dupla do zeme. ("A darí sa mu i zo mňa.") Narýchlo sa pokúsilo porozhliadnuť okolo seba, lenže jej snaha pola prerušená jemným pípaním prítomných kuriatok. Všetci drobci v škatuli sa nejako mrvili, knísali, občas pípli a všelijako pohybovali. Niektoré dokonca poskakovali pár centimetrov do výšky akoby sa snažili vzlietnuť. S výrazom úplného zdesenia sa jej myseľ zastavila.

Zato jej zrkadlová verzia na druhej strane stola mala jasne rozčarovaný výraz. Jednému z kuriatok sa podarilo poskočiť až tak že preskočilo okraj škatule. Samozrejme bolo pred pádom na stôl záchrane párom nežných dlaní. "Kuriatka, neunikajte, Misaka vás ochráni!"

.

Eso z Tokiwadajskej strednej bolo navrátené do reality až pohľadom na svoj zrkadlový obraz keď si rozkošne pritúlilo oživený zákusok k lícu. "Hej, čo sa to deje?" Preriekla stále rozhodená.

Jej klon sa okamžité postavil do bojového postoja s upreným pohľadom na ňu. "Nech sa veľká sestra o nič nepokúša. Misaka bude brániť životy týchto kuriatok ako svoj vlastný."

.

Originál si priložil ruku na tvár [Face palm] ako sa snažila upokojiť. ("Toto už zašlo priďaleko.") Zhlboka si povzdychla. "Poď so mnou!" Vzala svoju roztomile natvrdnutú sestričku za ruku a odtiahla ju do stánku z ktorého zakúpili tých malých drobcov. "Madam! Mám na vás prosbu." Zavolala na predavačku už od vchodu. "Prosím ukážte mojej sestričke ako sa robia tie kuriatkové dezerty. "

"Oh. Že by Oné-sama konečne precitla? Pýta sa Misaka nadšene, zatiaľ čo sa snaží pochopiť sestrin plán na veľké vyslobodenie rovno u zdroja, pritom už teraz dala požiadavku do siete pre zálohu."

Na druhú stranu jednočlenný personál značne zneistel pri pohľade na dvojičky, z ktorých jedna vyzerala že nemá ďaleko do výbuchu, ktorý by nezostal len obrazným a tá druhá pôsobila dojmom, že u nej niečo závažného nie je v poriadku. "Ehem, dievčatá?... Nenadchli ste sa trošku príliš pre našu špecialitu? Jedna vec je nedopatrením ich nechať narobiť toľko, že ich prakticky musím tlačiť na odber, pretože..." Zapauzovala na moment. "Viete, oni nie sú zas tak lacné..."

.

"Žiadne obavy, zhodou okolností mám momentálne všetkého dosť na doriešenie tohto úletu do posledného bodu." Prerušila ju striktne.

"Wohou, jasá Miska 10032 deklarujúc svoju bojovú pripravenosť, momentálne si overujúc dostupnosť i koordináty niekoľkých sestier."

.

Predtým než sa pani z obchodu vôbec nadýchla na otázku tých označení, Mikoto sa expresne vložila do situácie. "Prestaň tak ľahkovážne hovoriť o sestrách, sieti a používať 10032 ako svoje meno, niekto by to mohol nesprávne pochopiť. Imo-... Inoue..." Najskôr chcela použiť Imoto ako oslovenie pre tento klon, ale rázom to zmenila na prvé meno ktoré ju napadlo. "Mimo iné teraz sa pozri ako sa pripravujú, aby ti konečne došlo že tieto dezerty sa ani nemôžu hýbať, nie to aby boli žive."

"Misaka je plne oboznámená s podmienkami potrebnými pre masovú produkciu klonov."

.

Mikoto s vibrujúcim obočím sa takmer natlačila na jej tvár. "Už žiadne reči o klonoch, inač sa rozlúč s kurencami! Je ti to jasné Inoue?"

"Oné-sama, Inoue rozumie. Podriaďuje sa Misaka nátlaku veľkej sestry."

"Ospravedlňujem sa, ale..." Vykoľajená predavačka konečne našla odvahu prehovoriť vedúc, že niečo šlo veľmi zlým smerom, v snahe ich odhovoriť od zbytočnej kúpi. "Chcete po mne prezradiť niečo čo je ako rodinný recept... respektíve, avšak momentálne máme plný regál, tak..."

.

Mikoto hlasno pleskla zopár bankoviek na pult. "Beriem ich všetkých! I tie ktoré vyrobíte!" Preniesla s naštvaným výrazom ochuteným o značný náznak šialenosti. " O žiadne odbočky nemám záujem a hneď dodávam, že nie! Nemám záujem kúpiť celí obchod." Struhla prísny pohľad na svoju sestričku, aby vopred zrušila akékoľvek _zábavné_ pripomienky.

Takto podľahla i pekárka a rázom im predviedla celý postup, ktorý vďaka technológiám Akademického mesta trval len niekoľko minút. Mikoto sa trošku upokojila a na tvári sa jej dokonca znovu objavil úsmev. Inoue to celé sledovala priam uhrančivým pohľadom. Až do doby pokiaľ pred nimi nestála otvorená škatuľa s čerstvou dávkou kuracieho dezertu. Madam im gestom pokynula že jej práca je hotová. Začala teda vyberať ostatné z vitríny, vrátane osamostatnených kúskov, aby ich postupne zabalila. Otvoriac tak priestor pre súkromný rozhovor tejto dvojice.

.

"Inoue doteraz nevedela, že stvoriť život je taká triviálne. Vyjadruje Misaka zmetenie nad zmiešanými pocitmi."

"Ešte stále ťa to drží? Nepovažuj ich za niečo čo nie sú!"

.

"Inoue tiež bola považovaná za niečo čo nie je. Za niečo menej než je. A teraz sa Misaka teší z takej drobnosti ako je jej meno."

"Neopovažuj sa im dávať mená! Sú to len koláče! Ko-lá-če!" Odhláskovala.

"Tak prečo sa potom pohybujú? Pýta sa Misaka odmietajúc sestrina tvrdenie. Pritom ukazuje prstom na aktuálne unikajúce kuriatko, hopsajúce po pulte k východu."

.

Interiér obchodíku osvetlil záblesk mohutného elektrického výboja, ktorý sa ovinul okolo Mikoto ako had, než sa rozplynul vo vzduchu. Predavačka vyľakaná zo záblesku pohliadla na pohybujúci sa dezert po pulte a prepadla panike. Uchopila unikajúce kuriatko a vrátila ho škatule, ktorú hneď nato uzavrela. Avšak situácia sa začala len vyostrovať. Zvyšné kuriatka v regáloch sa začali spontánne posúvať, hýbať, hrkotať. Dokonca sa ozývalo pípanie. Tentoraz zelektrizovala Inoue bľabotajúc niečo o odhodlaní tých drobcov. Než aby sa pekárka pokúsila situáciu upokojiť, usúdila že to za tu prácu nestojí a dala sa na útek zanechajúc obchod svojmu osudu. Priamo ju vydesil pohľad na elektrizujúcu Mikoto s vražedným pohľadom.

.

"Takže vy si nedáte pokoj?" Ochladol jej hlas nebezpečne nízko. "Je mi jedno akú výhovorku použijete, čoho je veľa, toho je jednoducho veľa. Poriadne to spočítam každému, kto za tým stojí! Sestrička, ideme!" Inoue stihla medzičasom odbehnúť k ich stolu. Mikoto sa vydala za ňou a len čo sa dostala dostatočne blízko dostala šok. To čo videla jej rozšírilo zreničky. Jej bojový klon priamo na verejnosti za pohľadu mnohých svedkov, ako nejaký vojnový veterán, práve vložila zásobník do svojej útočnej pušky FN F2000.

"Misaka je pripravená na boj."

.

"TAK MOMENT!" Level-5 takmer vyletela z kože dobehnúc sa ku svojej kópií. "O čo sa to vôbec snažíš?"

"Inoue sa chystá na záchrannú operáciu. Oznamuje Misaka pripravená nasledovať veľkú sestru a pritom zachrániť všetky kuriatka, pred externou hrozbou, ktorú spozorovala i ona."

.

"Brzdi trochu! Celé si to pochopila zle. Toto sa obíde i bez streľby. Vlastne, vôbec odkiaľ máš tu pušku?" Zastúpila jej cestu.

"Táto zbraň je v osobnej výzbroji Misaky. Bola jej pridelená ešte počas _toho_ experimentu."

.

"Aha... a vôbec, kde si ju mala schovanú?"

"Na základe osobnej požiadavky veľkej sestry, ktorú si vynútila predtým, Misaka nemá v úmysle prezradiť ten trik so slovami že ide o tajomstvo podniku. Sestra by mala ustúpiť. Hovorí Misaka svojím najodhodlanejším tónom."

.

Inoue sa pokúsila o výpad smerom k obchodíku, avšak bola odzbrojená elektromagnetizmom originálu, ktorá tú pušku položila na stôl. "Ani nepomysli na to, že ti tu za týchto podmienok dovolím strieľať ako sa ti zachce."

„Snaží sa mi sestra vysmievať? Sťažuje si Miska, zatiaľ čo hľadá dieru v obrane originálu."

.

"Čo zas?" Štekla podráždene, púšťajúc do éteru výboje.

„Sestra tvrdí, že použitie zbraní je zlé, avšak sama používa mince z arkády ako médium k boji. Dodáva Misaka káravým tónom, uvažujúc či je vlastne povolené používať spomínané mince mimo arkádu."

.

"Necháš už toho?!" Mikoto zaťala zlostne zuby. Výboje modrej elektriny tancovali z jej spánkov ako živé hady, bzučiac do okolia. Chcela to svojej sestričke všetko poriadne vysvetliť, ale bolo toho toľko, že nevedela kde má začať. Nastalo na pár sekúnd ticho, ktoré znovu prerušilo dobré známe pípanie, zo škatule ktorú tu nechali na stole stále otvorenú. Ani sa neobťažovala pozrieť na drobcov a rovno sa rozhliadla.

Nabitá vojenská útočná puška a zdivočený esper v afekte dokonale vyprázdnili podzemnú pasáž. Teda až na podozrivú skupinku potenciálnych delikventov vytŕčajúc spoza jedného rohu. Chichotali sa sledujúc dvojicu dvojčiat a podľa póz i výrazov bolo jasné, že používajú svoje schopnosti.

.

Bolo to akoby sa v Mikoto prepol dáky vypínač zo stavu vypnuté na zapnuté. Doslova natlačila svoju sestričku na stoličku a s temným úsmevom v tvári jej nakázala aby nič nerobila, že sa o všetko postará. Pre istotu vzala zo sebou i FN F2000.

Delikventom došlo, že je zle a to čo na nich upriamilo svoj pohľad, nebola bohatá naivná panička z prestížnej nižšej strednej školy, ale mimoriadne schopná a nebezpečná šelma, ktorá prepaľuje svoju korisť pohľadom. S pokrikom: " _Do prdele, zdrháme!_ " -sa dali na panický útek.

.

Síce sa pokúsili kľučkovať, ale lov už bol po pár minútach na svojom konci, keď sa skupina aktuálne hnala bočnou uličkou v ktorej všetky stánky, obchody, alebo čokoľvek čo to bolo malo zatiahnuté bezpečnostné rolety a personál či zákazníci boli už dávno v ťahu. Na lovcovej tvári sa vyčaril nebezpečný úškrn. "Ani sa neobťažujte škemrať o milosť! NASTAL ČAS ODPLATY!"

.

Pasážou sa prehnalo zahrmenie od mocného elektrického výboja. Skoro akoby blesk neďaleko udrel do zeme a zahrmenie otriaslo podľahol. Nastal výpadok elektrického prúdu. Hlavné osvetlenie zhaslo a dokonca sa rozsvietili evakuačné svetlá.

.

(Ups... že by som to prehnala?) Stiekla kvapka studeného potu po tvári elektrickej vandalky, keď konečne pochytila dych a pohliadla na to čo spôsobila. (Toto nie je dobré. Určite to priláka Judgement [súd] i Anti-Skill. [proti schopnostné] Musím sa poponáhľať a vypadnúť odtiaľto.)

.

Zanechala potrestaných delikventov na mieste a vrátila sa k stánku, avšak Inoue ani škatuľu s kuriatkami nikde nevidela. Chýbala aj jej školská taška, zato taška jej sestričky stále ležala na zemi, kde ju jej majiteľka zanechala. S útočnou puškou v rukách sa Mikoto musela urýchlene rozhodnúť čo ďalej. Inoue sa s najväčšou pravdepodobnosťou vytratila, keď nastal výpadok prúdu, aby sa vyhla kontaktu s Anti-Skillom, dúfajúc že si to jej Oné-sama domyslí čo ďalej sama. Bez otáľania vzala jej tašku a pokúsila sa do nej narvať tú jej pušku. Avšak stretla sa s logistickým problémom. Tá módna taška pridelená každej študentke ich školy ako jediná správna voľba pre mladú lajdy bola veľká akurát tak na to, aby sa do nej vošli zošity a písacie potreby. Lenže bolo jasné, že Inoue tú FN F2000 prenášala práve v tejto taške, avšak nech sa snažila ako len chcela, rozmery zbrane jasne hovorili, že sa do tej malej tašky nezmestí. Pot zalial jej tvár keď si uvedomila, že na odhalenie tajomného triku nemá čas. Predstava, že by ju Anti-Skill prichytil s tou zbraňou bola priam super problémovo neprijateľná. Narýchlo sa porozhliadla a jej pohľad padol na obchodík s kuriatkami.

Ako sa dalo predpokladať, s nezatiahnutými roletami, bolo stále odomknuté, pretože obsluha v panike utiekla. Jej objednávka niekoľkých škatuľo-prepraviek stále ležala na pulte. Narýchlo sa poobzerala a možnosť, že by tu tú zbraň schovala ihneď zamietla. Radšej pôjde na istotu a vezme tú pušku so sebou v dostatočne veľkej škatuli. Zostaviť pagodu z balíkov ktorého spodný obsahoval zbraň i tašku bolo dielom slabej minútky.

Práve keď odchádzala z obchodíku sa zo vzdialenej chodby ozvalo zapískanie na píšťalku nasledované volaním či tu niekto neostal. Anti-Skill konečne dorazil hľadajúc kohokoľvek kto by potreboval pomoc, alebo zatknúť. Postupovali systematicky vyzbrojený baterkami a reflektormi. Stretnutie s nimi nechcela riskovať a tak zvolila opačný smer. Nepozorovane sa jej podarilo vkĺznuť do jednej z postranných chodieb a zmiznúť tak v tme. Išla trošku okľukou, ale to jej nevadilo. Hlavne, že sa im takto vyhne.

.

Už bola na schodoch stúpajúcich von z pasáže, keď na konci schodov pred ňu predstúpil niekto s baterkou. "Stať Anti-Skill!" Posvietil si na ňu, čím ju takmer oslepil, takže trošku sklonila hlavu. Keďže zastala s jednou nohou o schod vyššie než druhou, nebolo jej vďaka tomu poriadne vidno do tváre cez všetky tie škatule.

(No tak. Už som bola skoro vonku. Mohlo ma napadnúť, že pre istotu rozmiestnia hliadky u východov. Mohla som sa na to pripraviť.) Jej tvár sa zapýrila od všetkého toho vypätia, hnevu a troška strápnenia.

.

Tajomnou osobou v uniforme Anti-Skillu bol bez pochyby podľa hlasu muž. Ako tak zostúpil až pred ňu, uvedomil si svojho omylu s jasným svetlom a ihneď upravil intenzitu i uhoľ aby viac nebola oslepená. „Oh prepáč za to svetlo, vyzeráš byť v poriadku, takže o problém menej, ale čo si tam dole ešte robila? Prečo si už dávno nebola odtiaľ von?"

„Nie je to snáď jasné?" Vyštekla na neho. (Čo to robím? Takým to prístupom sa ho nezbavím, akurát sa začne vypytovať.)

.

Ani sa na neho nepozrela aby vedela, že sa zamračil. „Ak dovolíš pozriem sa, čo to tam máš." Odpovedal a nazrel do vrchnej škatule." Mikoto bezhlasne preglgla. „Ti hrabe?!" Vynadal jej, čo ju prinútilo sa mentálne na moment zastaviť. "To sa ti oplatí riskovať zdravie kvôli niečomu takému?"

„S-staraj sa o seba! Vôbec tomu nerozumieš." Pokiaľ jej zapýrenie opadlo v moment keď jej vynadal, tak teraz už zase bolo späť z iného dôvodu.

.

„Prečo si to tam nenechala a hneď neutiekla?"

„K-kto by to tam nechal? ... Keď už to zaplatil?" Dodala urazene. (Si otravný. Najradšej by som ťa striasla prúdom, ale to by narobilo viac problémov ako osohu.)

.

Chlapíka sa chytil za hlavu. „No vy dievčatá narobíte kvôli takýmto hlúpostiam až priveľa hluku." Hlasno si povzdychol ako si na niečo spomenul. Akoby na nejakú vlastnú chybu s dezertom a dievčaťom. "Ah... Je mi to úplne jasné čo sa stalo. Mladá slečna si zmyslela, že výpadok bude len dočasný a svetla hneď naskočia. Lenže sa tak nestalo a tak je slečna nasrdená na celý svet, že sa musela šuchtať sama strašidelnou tmou, takže zablúdila. K tomu až konečne našla cestu von, tak prvá živá duša ktorú stretne jej namiesto ponuky pomoci, vynadá, dáva trápne otázky, ktoré ju akurát tak nasrdia viacej."

(O čo tomu idiotovi ide? Keby len vedel s kým to hovorí, tak by sa pakoval z cesty, lenže radšej by som bola ak by si ma ani len nepamätal.)

.

Podišiel bližšie, aby sa jej aspoň čiastočne pozrel do tvare. „Hej... Čo je vôbec na tom dezerte tak dôležité."

„Sú roz... rozkošné." (No tááák. To ma nič lepšie nenapadlo? Veď nie som na základnej škole.)

.

„Hej... nemusíš to až tak prežívať." Chlapík sa zapýril pri pohľade na červenú tvár Mikoto. Ustúpil na stranu o dobré dva kroky. „Si červená ako rajčina. Tak to musí znamenať, že je to minimálne pre niekoho koho miluješ." Pokúsila sa od neho odvrátiť, ale na schodoch nefalšovane stratila rovnováhu. Hrozil jej pád. On ju ale stihol zachytiť, navrátiť jej rovnováhu. „To by bol skutočne nepekný pád. Ach tá láska mladých." Povzdychol si.

Misakyna tvár hrala všetkými farbami červenej. Tú stratenú rovnováhu by získala naspäť i sama, len byť akože zachránená náhodne okoloidúcim Idiotom ju ešte viac strápnilo. Zato na tej jeho sa usadil trápny úsmev. (DO KELU AJ S TEBOU! Som takto blízko ta zatriasť do bezvedomia.)

.

„Takto vystrájať. Núti ma to žiarliť." Na moment sa zdalo, že utrúsil slzu polo dojatím, či polo smútením. Mikoto ale radšej zostala bez slov. "Prajem ti nech sa ti to vydarí." Poukázal na východ. " Žiadne prudké pohyby. Opatrne vyšliap po tých schodoch a zamier tam kde má domov tvoje srdce." Pohliadla na neho pol okom. „Nechceš predsa, aby sa tým drahocenným kuriatkam niečo stalo, no nie. Bezpečne ich dostaň do ich nového domova."

„Ale..."

.

„Čože, aha. Hmm. Žiadny strach nenahlásim, že som ťa tu stretol. To by som si dal. Viem si predstaviť, ako by sa do toho niektorý len zo žartu obuli. Môžeš ísť. Mimo to cítil by som sa trápne, ak by som zadržal študentku kvôli tomu že sa odmietla rozlúčiť so zákuskami." Pokúsila sa mu poďakovať, ale to len spôsobilo, že sa mu nahrnuli slzy do očí, takže sa ich pokúsil zakryť rukávom. „Aagh! Ja tak vážne závidím tomu šťastlivcovi. Tak už choď, skôr než sa rozplačem." Čo sa už vlastne dialo.

Rozlúčila sa jemným úklonom a až bola vonku, smerujúc na internát, tak v jej hlave vírila stále ta istá otázka. (Čo sa to do kelu, tam dole stalo?)

.

Poznámky/vysvetlivky (keby náhodou niekto niečo nevedel) :

 ** _Imoto_** \- mladšia sestrička, hovorovo

 ** _Oné-sama_** \- staršia sestra, úctivo - priznajme si to Oné-sama jednoducho lepšie znie než staršia sestra či sestra

 ** _Hai_** \- áno, alebo súhlas obecne

 ** _#1_** \- číslo jedna - v Akademickom meste sú takto referovaný Esperi na piatej úrovni/Levelu na škále od 0 po 6. (príklad: #3-číslo tri: Railgun) Je to referencia na 7 vývojových stupňov ľudskej bytosti.

 ** _Uhranúť_** \- skamenieť, vytuhnúť, neschopný reakcie odporu

 ** _Judgement_** [súd] -dobrovoľnícka organizácia, zložená zo študentov, dohliadajúca na mier a poriadok v Akademickom meste. Rozpoznávacím znakom je zelená šatka s bielymi pruhmi a štítom.

 ** _Anti-Skill_** [proti schopnostné / polícia / Armáda] - Odpoveď Akademického mesta na potrebu polície a bezpečnostných zložiek. Rozpoznávací znak modrá High-Tech uniforma s bielymi pruhmi a W.

 ** _Podzemná pasáž_** \- alebo podzemné nákupné centrum je referencia podzemných ulíc o niekoľkých úrovniach prepojené schodiskami. Najznámejšie je v "Schol District 7" [mestská časť]. Toto takmer bludisko je experimentom obsahujúcim od drobných obchodov a pobočky obchodných domov [známe značky], cez hráčke arkády, karaoké, záhrady, bufety, reštaurácie i všemožne ostatné. Nemýliť si s úplne podzemným distriktom 22.

 ** _Inoue_** \- Význam Mena: Voľne sa dá preložiť ako "nad studňou", kedy jedna časť mena má význam "studňa, banská šachta či jama" a druhá časť "nad, navrchu, vyššie od". Taktiež by sa toto meno dalo použiť ako synonymum k bohu a Ježíšovy. Pravdepodobne ako narážka na entitu "Will of Misaka" [Vôľa Misaky], ktorá pochádza zo sestier [Gremlin Ark].

 ** _FN F2000_** \- štandardná útočná puška Nato používaná sestrami počas experimentu "Level 6 shift"

-Link1: wiki/FN_F2000

-Link2: imfdb wiki/ FN_F2000


	2. Piatok Kuriatka z Tokiwadaiskej ubytovne

Mikoto blúdiac vo vlastných myšlienkach ani nepostrehla kedy dorazila do svojej ubytovne. Ako vždy, bez toho aby nad tým nejako rozmýšľala na dvere elektrického vrátnika nepoužila kartu, ale rovno ich hakla.

"Misaka!" Ledva bola dnu a už sa k nej hnala správkyňa ubytovne.

((- **_Správkyňa ubytovne_** : 29 ročná, vysoká štíhla žena vo formálnom obleku, s vlasmi po ramená a so štíhlymi okuliarmi cez ktoré často nie je vidno jej priam jastraby pohľad. Má prísnu povahu a nulovú toleranciu voči každému kto nerešpektuje pravidlá, nech je výhovorka akákoľvek. Neváha potrestať (i fyzickým zaútočením, výpadom ako od profesionála z vojenského komanda na) problémových študentov. Vďaka jej povahe pôsobí strašidelne a je miestami referovaná ako Tokidawaisky železný val, ktorá udržuje morálku mladých dám železnou rukou a nežiaducich návštevníkov mimo jej územie. -))

.

I cez jej tituly ako Tokiwadajské Eso, Railgun, či #3, Mikoto pochytila husiu kožu zakaždým keď sa k nej táto osoba prihovorila. I teraz bola okamžite ako vystrašená srnka, ktorá zbadala striehnuceho vlka. "Ale nie... večierka..." Preriekla rozhodeným hlasom, kompletne zabudnúc na čas, práve keď sa s Kuroko celý týždeň snažila chovať najvzornejšie ako sa len dalo, aby sa vyhla prípadnému trestu.

Správkyňa bez najmenšieho zaváhania otvorila vrchnú škatuľu. Po optickom preskenovaní obsahu, prísnejšom než pri drogovej razií, zatvorila tú škatuľu, narovnala si okuliare, aby tak ukryla nespokojný výraz jej očí. "Čo sa deje Misaka? Nejako podozrivo vzorne sa spolu so Shirai chováte. Dokonca prejavuje pozitívny záujem o nadchádzajúcu udalosť. A predsa..." Dramaticky pauzla načože chcela Mikoto o krok od nej ustúpiť. "Prvé čo z teba vyjde, keď ťa oslovím je _večierka..._ i keď do nej zostáva ešte nejaký ten čas? To ste si tak zvykli na jej porušovanie, za mojím chrbtom, že je to už pre vás prirodzené?" Mikoto neschopná odpovede len odvrátila svoj strápnený pohľad, nahodiac trápnu náhrážku smiechu. Správkyňa ju chvíľočku sledovala s očami stále ukrytím za jej okuliarmi, než sa otočila a dala do kroku. "Tak či onak, ako vás dve poznám: čím viac sa snažíte o vzorné chovanie, tým väčší prešľap neskôr spravíte. Veľa šťastia vo vašom snažení a žiadne prešľapy."

.

Bez toho aby ďalej otáľala sa vydala do svojej izby. ("Podozrivé... Čo tým chcela povedať? Čo mala na mysli?") Nechápala chvíľku než jej to došlo. (Toto nie je dobré. Tá ženská azda spraví čokoľvek, aby našla dôvod pre naše potrestanie. To má azda absták od toho, že nejakú dobu neudelila žiaden?) Doraziac na izbu 208 zavolala na svoju spolubývajúcu. "Kuroko?"

Z kúpeľne sa ozvalo híknutie, nasledované panikou a jasnými zvukmi pohybu v malej miestnosti, čo nasmeroval pohľad Mikoto na priam mliečne sklenené dvere od kúpeľne. „Oné-sama?" Ozvala sa Shirai v rozpakoch. "Aké to prekvapenie, že si prišla dom na čas. Uhm, vitaj doma. Uhm, ja som v kúpeľni a... odpusť že ťa hneď neprivítam, ale... ak by si sa chcela ku mne pridať, tak..."

.

„Ani nápad, pokojne si daj na čas ja si chcem ešte niečo rýchleho zariadiť. A čo si tak v rozpakoch? Mala si snáď ťažký deň?"

„Eh, ajaj. Ako to len popísať? Skrátka stalo sa niečo, čo človek nezažije každý deň."

.

„Uf. To mi hovor. Mám tu zopár škatúľ. Tak ich prosím neotváraj. Dobre?"

„I-iste, Oné-sama." Z kúpeľne sa znovu ozval pohyb a stlmené slová, ktorým nebolo rozumieť, akoby si Kuroko niečo brblala popod nos.

.

„Čo sa deje? Chováš sa nejako divno." Mikoto s vážnym pohľadom hľadela na to mliečne sklo, ako keby čakala, že sa za nimi zjaví známa silueta odhodlaná po nej skočiť.

„Vážne? To je divné, možno je to tým, že väčšinou sú naše miesta obrátene. Ale inač nejde o nič čo by stálo za vážnejšiu reč."

.

„Vážne? Oj. Dostala si to?" Mysliac ten každomesačný prejav.

„Čože? Oh... óó-ho-ho-ho. Pokúsila sa napodobniť smiech urodených paničiek, lenže v jej podaní to vyznelo až príliš hrané. "Drahá Oné-sama o to sa zatiaľ nemusíš strachovať, avšak chcela by som sa ťa aj ja niečo opýtať. Nebola si tak náhodou v blízkej pasáži?"

.

Trhlo to s ňou, ako ju táto otázka zaskočila. „Eh. Prečo sa pýtaš?"

„Dostali sme hlásenie, že sa tam dejú výtržnosti."

.

„Čo tým chceš povedať?" Zneistela. "Snáď ma z niečoho nepodozrievaš?"

„Oné-sama, tvoja reč sa prezrádza." Shirai prešla do svojho poučovacieho módu odignorujúc Misakynu námietku. „S takým vystupovaním, by si každý hneď myslel, že s tým máš niečo spoločného. Navyše: Koľko krát ti mám opakovať, aby si dávala pozor?"

.

„O... o čom to hovoríš? Bola som nakupovať. Áno. Na..ku..po..vať."

„Samozrejme, že áno Oné-sama, tak teda, čo je v tých škatuliach?"

.

„Len dáke koláče a iná ... vec. Čo ma tak vlastne vypočúvaš?"

"Ach. Oné-sama! Zase si kúpila dáku nevkusný detský doplnok?"

.

„Hej, neopovažuj sa do toho pozrieť a v žiadnom prípade sa nebudeš v ničom vŕtať, je ti to jasné?"

„Ako si želáš, avšak pokiaľ budeš jesť toľko sladkého, Stlstneš."

.

„O čom to melieš?! To nie je pre mňa. Všetko to pôjde do nemocnice."

„Čože?!" Zvreskla nechápajúc. "Tomu nerozumiem. Odkedy sa Oné-sama stala samaritánom?"

.

„S-sklapni! Raz za čas môžem byť aj ja, len tak štedrá."

„Podozrivé. Veľmi podozrivé. Pre koho to je?"

.

„Nechaj ma na pokoji! Kúpila som to, keď sme sa stretli v pasáži, ale sme sa rozdelili. Viem že je ubytovaná v nemocnici."

„óó-ho-ho-ho Aké milé od teba. Možno by som tam mala ísť s tebou, pozdraviť **_JU_**."

.

„To nie je nutné. Vôbec sa neobťažuj."

„Oné-sama, ty, ty... " –hlas sa jej až plačne roztriasol. „Ty ma podvádzaš?"

.

„Zas fantazíruješ. Vráť sa do reality! V prvom rade medzi nami nič takého ani nie je!"

„Tak prečo je pre teba tak dôležitá?"

.

„No tak... Sú ako moje malé sestry. Ach ty. Len ma zbytočne zas vytáčaš. Načo som sem vôbec chodila."

"Oné-sama, zas v niečom lieta a zas mi to nechce povedať, mysliac si že na všetko vystačí sama."

.

"Netrep. Nič sa tentoraz nedeje. Hlavne zostaň v kúpeľni a nevychádzaj von. Ja idem tie škatule odniesť hneď teraz. Som si celkom istá, že to zdolajú na posedenie." Vzala ich na ruky a chystala sa odísť z miestnosti. Už chytala kľučku, keď sa roztvorili dvere do kúpeľne. Prešla do obranného postoja, pripravená zelektrizovať Kuroko, avšak namiesto toho úplne vytuhla. Namiesto natešenej červenovlásky s plochým hrudníkom na ňu vybehol jej namydlený zrkadlový bez emočný obraz s chumáčkami krémovo hustej peny po celom tele. Vzal jej všetky škatule z rúk a odbehla nazad do kúpeľne, zatvoriac za sebou dvere.

.

"..." Misakyn mozog začal pracovať na plné obrátky, aby spracoval čo sa práve udialo. (Len pokoj, len pokoj. Toto má určite dáke racionálne vysvetlenie, ktoré začína momentom, keď som sa od nej oddelila. Kuroko sa musela medzičasom objaviť a pokiaľ tam prišla pracovne... uvidiac moju Imoto... musela si ju so mnou pomýliť a svojvoľne si znovu domyslieť, že zas _vyvádzam_ a podniknúť schmatnutie a únik.

Musela podniknúť extra rýchly presun na ubytovňu, aby minimalizovala podozrenie. Pritom celý mlela tie svoje _poučovania,_ vďaka čomu sa Inoue nezmohla ani len na slovo, ktoré by Kuroko neroztrhala ako výhovorky.

Ubytovňa musela byť pre moju sestričku niečo nové, takže asi na moment začala predstierať, že som ja aby našu izbu mohla podrobne preskúmať. Prehrabať sa mi vo veciach, poskúšať si moje oblečenie, prečítať maily, pohrať sa s mojím medvedíkom.) Vybavila si svojho meter vysokého Kill-Bear medvedíka a hneď striasla túto predstavu z hlavy. Sestry majú osobnosť opísateľnú leda tak _EMO na druhú_ , takže o to sa obávať nemusím. Dôležitejšie je ako sa spolu dostali do jednej kúpeľne. Kuroko si musela ten jej bez emočný výraz vyložiť ako truc a tak trepla jeden zo svojich návrhov za ktorý by som ju poslala k zemi. Keďže sestrička zrejme nevie, že je Kuroko _lesbická nymfa_ , tak pristúpila na ponuku, že si nechá od nej umyť chrbát. Avšak... ako dlho potrvá než sa jej spínač prepne módu otravného zvrhlíka? Pri mojom príchode zhíkla... to potom, už...) Jej tvár pochytil temný výraz a z jej spánku unikol výboj. "Asi s ňou poriadne zatrasiem. ... S Oboma."

.

V jej očiach zahorel oheň odhodlania. Vydala sa ráznym krokom ku kúpeľni. Už, už, siaha po kľučke, keď sa ozvalo cvaknutie. Dvere do kúpeľne sa práve zamkli a to zvnútra. O matné sklenené dvere kúpeľne sa chrbtom oprela Kurokyna silueta postavy. Misaka sa rýchlo spamätala a nasadila falošný úsmev. "Hej Kuroko, myslím že som si zabudla niečo v kúpeľni, pusti ma dnu."

"T-to je mi ale náhodička, vždy som chcela počuť tieto slová, keď som vo vnútri ja, avšak momentálne to nepôjde." Vyhovárala sa s jasnou panikou v hlase.

.

"No táák bude to len okamih. Sľubujem." Tieto slová spôsobili híknutie na druhej strane.

"T-to si viem celkom živo predstaviť. Lenže, Oné-sama, nechcela si niekam ísť?"

.

„Vyzerá to že už nikam ísť nemusím." Pokúsila sa použiť svoj elektromagnetizmus na zámok, ale jej snaha bola zmarená železným stiskom Kurkiných prstov na zámku. Ak by šla o niečo silnejšie mohla by tie dvere rovno vyvaliť.

"Ara-ra-ra-ra." Kuroko sa pokúsila o naivné roztomilé zasmiatie. "Oné-sama, nepokúšaš sa teraz trošku podvádzať. Nezabudla si na pravidlo, že vstúpiť do tejto miestnosti bez povolenia osoby v nej je neprípustné. Nechceš mi snáď tvrdiť, že to má platiť len pre mňa, zatiaľ čo ty to môžeš porušovať ako sa ti zachce, alebo sa mýlim?" Misakyne nespokojné klapnutie jazykom i povolenie elektromagnetizmu na zámok jej dodalo trošku odhodlania. "Navyše, mám zato, že by deti z nemocnice boli sklamané, ak by si za nimi neprišla.

.

"Ohóóó?" Potiahla nebezpečne chladno, mierne iskriac zo spánkov. "Obyčajne by to bola pravda, avšak to čo pôjde do nemocnice je na druhej strane týchto dverí. Tak sa nespieraj a otvor ich už konečne!"

Kuroko preglgla tak hlasno, že ju zaiste bolo počuť i na druhú stranu. "Vskutku, normálne by som sa ti podriadila, nechala svoje telo napospas tvojej nehe... Lenže, to tvoje elektrizujúce nadšenie je počuť až sem. Preto ta musím požiadať, aby si sa nepokúšala vniknúť do mojej kúpele. Vidíš? ...dokonca ani sama sebe neverím, že som to ja, kto vyslovil túto vetu." Odpoveďou bolo rázne zabúchanie o rám dverí, preto narýchlo pokračovala. "Oné-sama, prosím pochop môj náhľad na danú situáciu: mám zato že sa ti niečo zdalo. "

.

"Krásny pokus, ale som si celkom istá o tom, čo sa tu deje." Znovu sa pokúsila o magnetizáciu zámku, tentoraz jemne a potajomky avšak Kurokyne prsty boli stále pevne na mieste.

"S-skutočne? Ja som zas počula, že bol v pasáži použitý dáky neznámi plyn s halucinačnými účinkami. Musela si mu byť vystavená a teraz trpíš dákou utkvenou predstavou."

.

"Nemáš tie halucinácie náhodou ty? Tak otvor nech sa do vnútra poriadne pozriem a rovno pristúpim k spravodlivému zákroku."

"Zaujímavé prirovnanie. Avšak... ak by som nejaké halucinácie mala, tak by bolo celkom jasné o čom by boli, no nie? Avšak ne-nemusíš byť tak žiarlivá, moja oddanosť k tebe mojím telom, dušou i citmi sa nedá spochybniť. Nezamieňaj prosím lásku medzi nami, s láskou k rodine, kde je vždy miesto pre ďalší prírastok, Oné-sama."

.

"Z toho čo tu teraz trepla je mi celkom jasné, že už od momentu čo si sa ku mne votrela trpíš účinkami toho neznámeho plynu. Ty jeden ZVRHLÍK!" Mikoto zvýšila hlas natoľko, až takmer zvreskla, vypustiac poriadnu dávku výbojov a iskier ktorých modré svetlo zaiste bolo možné postrehnúť i v kúpeľni. Porazenecky povzdychla zvädnúc svoju hlavu dole a oprúc sa rukami o matné mliečne sklo dverí. Skoro by sa dalo povedať, že jedna druhú boli schopné cez to sklo cítiť dotyk toho druhého a napätie medzi nimi. (Naštvať! Tá je ale tvrdohlavo vytrvalá. Hrubou silou by som sa tam dostala, avšak aby som kvôli tomu počula neskôr jedinú pripomienku, tak o to nestojím. Takto jednoducho si sa mi ju asi nepodarí oblafnúť. Musím to skúsiť inak. Hmmm. Načo by asi tak skočila tá druhá trubka?) Upokojená sa zdvihla od sklenenej tabule a porozhliadla sa po ich izbe. Nič zvláštne nezaznamenala a tak s dumajúcim výrazom pristúpila ku chladničke. Po tom čo spozorovala v jej útrobách známu škatulo-prepravku sa na jej tvári objavil šibalský úsmev. Položiac ju na konferenčný stolík medzi ich posteľami sa i ona pohodlne usadila na tú svoju ako lajdy s prekríženými rukami i nohami. So zavretými očami si dopriala momentu, kedy sa vžila do role nenásytného labužníka, ktorú si pripravila, aby vymámila osadenstvo kúpeľne von. "Asi máš pravdu, Kuroko." Začala dostatočne nahlas aby ju bolo zreteľne počuť i kúpeľni. "Možno že to trošku preháňam, tak mi prosím prepáč." Povzdychla. "Hej Kuroko..." Zavolala na ňu. "Mám pred sebou ešte jednu škatuľu plnú nádherných a hlavne lahodne chutných kuriatok. Pod si dať!"

"Prepáč, ale musím odmietnuť. Momentálne... čože?!" Z kúpeľne sa ozývali pohyb, kroky a stlmené slová, akoby šuškanie.

.

Mikoto sa uškrnula a pár sekúnd jej trvalo než znovu prešla do svojej role neviniatka. "Lenže oni vyzerajú tak bezbranne."

"O, Oné-sama. Ak budeš jesť toľko sladkého tak stlstneš!" Oponovala Kuroko naliehavo a z jej hlasu sa dalo vyčítať akoby s niečím zápasila.

.

"Ako chcééééš. " Melodicky, priam spevavo prízvukovala, aby podstrčila nápovedu, ako moc si užíva pokrmu. "Pustím sa do nich priamo teraz. Zdolám ich úúúúplne všetky. " Šuchot z kúpeľne ustal. (Hmm? Žiadna reakcia? Tak to teda musím pritvrdiť.) " Hmmm. " Pridala na lahodnom hlase. Akoby si na nich priam labužnícky pochutnávala. "Sú takéé lahodnéé. Tak ... chutnéé. Hmmm. Delikatesa. Žiadne z nich neunikne." Jej snaha bola stále bez efektu, tak sa rozhodla pre ťažký kaliber. "Oj! Ty si sa kam vybralo?" Zahrala príjemne prekvapenú. "Márna snaha, mne neunikneš a vy ostatný to vzdajte už teraz a vráťte sa do škatule!"

Z kúpeľne sa ozval šramot, tlmené slová pripomienok a Kurokyn hysterický krik. "Ty trubka! Je to očividná pasca! Pasca! Len to hrá a snaží sa ťa vylákať von. Vbehnúť tam práve teraz je ako vbehnúť do náruče divokej šelmy."

.

(Kss, toto nevyšlo a tak som sa snažila.) Skonštatovala nespokojne, pol okom sledujúc dvere do kúpeľne z ktorej sa ozývali zvuky naznačujúce zápasenie. (Asi je čas predcvičiť si moje herecké umenie na mojej spolubývajúcej. Pekne si to uži moja drahá Kuroko, pretože malá uplakaná Mikoto-chan práve prichádza na scénu.) Trvalo len pár sekúnd než sa u končekov jej očí objavili kvapôčky sĺz a do hlasu votrel plačky tón. "To som nechcela. To som skutočne nechcela. ' _smrk_ ' Cítim sa tak osamelo. Kuroko si myslí, že som si za ňu našla náhradu a teraz ma nemá kto objať. ' _smrk_ ' Ach, Kuroko prosím. ' _smrk_ ' Chcem cítiť teplo tvojej náruče."

Z kúpeľne sa ozývalo jemné rytmické búchanie. To si priam dychčiaca Kuroko búchala hlavu o rám dverí, ako sa snažila vzdorovať pokušeniu.

.

(Je čas na finále.) Naša uplakaná herečka vstala z postele, aby mala viac miesta na svoje gesta. "Och Kuroko, prečo si na mňa až tak zlá? ' _smrk_ ' Asi vybehnem von a vrhnem sa do náruče prvej osoby ktorú na ulici stretnem. ' _smrk_ ' Och, krutý to osud. Idem ti v ústredí." Vykonala dva hlučné kroky smerom k dverám na chodbu.

To stačilo, aby to dohnalo Kuroko k slzám a na jej hranicu. "NIEEEE! Oné-sama NECHOĎ!" Jej silueta sa plne oprela spredu o sklenenú tabuľu a bolo jasne vidno, ako klesla na kolená. "Srdce mi káže áno, ale rozum hovorí nie. ' _smrk_ ' Trhá ma to zvnútra."

.

"Kuroko..." Mikoto hlasom, postojom i výrazom prešla do role svätice, mníšky s večne vrelým úsmevom a otvorenou náručou. "Prestaň sa skrývať pred nevy-hnuteľným a príjmy zodpovednosť. Kuroko, poď von!"

Červenovláska jej dala za pravdu krátkym hmknutím. Postavila sa a už siahala po zámku, keď nečakane dostala od Inoue silnú facku na líce ktorá bola až tak silná, že ju bolo počuť i na druhú stranu dverí.

"Námietka! Dovoľuje si Inoue, vložiť sa do situácie. V momente keď Kuroko-san otvorí dvere a preruší činnosť tejto záhadne mocnej bariéry, Oné-sama zhodí svoju masku pretvárky, sparí sa a plne vypustí svoju krutosť na potenciálnu korisť, ktorá sa akumulovala už nejakú dobu. Inoue si preto dovoľuje navrhnúť nerušiť túto bariéru a vyčkať zopár hodín kým Oné-sama vychladne, alebo sa nezačne nudiť natoľko, že pôjde hľadať inú korisť, alebo iný subjekt ktorému by venovala svoju pozornosť. Pritom sa Misaka primárne snaží predísť potenciálnemu scenáru v ktorom figuruje ako jedna z nadchádzajúcich sestriných obetí z ktorých sa bude pariť. Dodáva so strachom v tvári, pretože vie že Oné-sama sa nebude dva krát držať späť len pre to, že jej Imoto stojí vedľa Kuroko-san. Zakončuje Inoue svoju analýzu pevne obhajujúc plán neopustiť svätyňu, keď lovec číha pred bránou."

.

Obe obyvateľky izby 208 nad týmto jej výkladom už od začiatku tajomne zadržali dych. Len Mikoto sa na konci rozkašlala až jej došiel vzduch, zosunúc sa na všetky štyri. Trvalo chvíľku než pochytila svoj dych spať. So zavrčaním opäť vstala. "Ach, toľko námahy pre nič za nič. Úplná hlúposť! Zas som sa nechala poriadne zapáliť, napáliť i dopáliť v jednom kole." Zhlboka si povzdychla. "Vy dve si tam pokojne zostaňte a robte čo len chcete. Ja sa idem prejsť _nasmerovať svoju pozornosť na niečo iné a pritom vypustiť hromadu horkej pary, že by vystačila na saunu._ " Vykročila rázne k dverám a ešte predtým než potiahla za kľučku obzrela sa na škatuľu ležiacu na konferenčnom stolíku. Venovala jej prísny pohľad. "V poriadku. Takže drobci!" Štekla. "Žiadne zdržovanie! Zoraďte sa do radu a pochodom vchod, odchádzame!"

Za zvuku potiahnutia za kľučku od dverí na chodbu ubytovne sa rozleteli i dvere od kúpeľne. Z nich sa vyvalila Inoue. V piruete za ňou Kuroko, ktorá sa do nej dostala, keď Misaka okolo nej presvišťala a prakticky ju vytiahla von. Za nimi sa z kúpeľne vyplavil dobrý meter kubický hustej snehovej peny, zaplaviac tak časť izby penou. Pritom pohľad na penové kopce v tej malej miestnosti si priam pýtal vysloviť otázku: _ako sa k tomu dopracovali_?

Lenže k tomu nedošlo. Inoue unáhlene a v panike prehľadávala miestnosť kút po kúte, zhadzujúc zo seba chumáče hustej peny sem a tam. "Čip, čip, čip, kuriatka kde ste? Misaka Inoue vás pred krutou sestrou ochráni." Nahliadala do políc, pod stoly i postele ignorujúc stále zavretú škatuľu na stole. Až keď si nevedela rady obrátila sa na smerom k šokovanej Mikoto. Stála tam ako skamenená s doširoka otvorenými ústami. "Oné-sama, kam sa podeli zvyšné kuriatka o ktorých sestra predtým hovorila? Pýta sa Misaka s obavami o životy preživších z kolónie jedna. Pritom sa na sestru pozerá s prosebným pohľadom nežnej dámy v problémoch, dúfajúc v jej precitnutie."

.

Mikoto sa nezmohla ani len na jediné slovo. To s tým pochodom kuriatok bol len tak úlet na mentálne vypustenie pary. Vôbec si ani len nepredstavila, že by to mohlo jej sestričku vytiahnuť z pomyselného penového bunkru. Namierila svoj prst na spomínanú škatuľu.

Jej sestrička pohliadla na predmet a potom zdesene na svoju sestru. "Oné-sama... ako si len mohla... zabiť ich všetkých." Pustila výboj do ovzdušia. Lenže Mikoto ráznym gestikulovaním zamietla svoju účasť na genocíde spomínaných drobcov. Inoue si až teraz všimla, že dvere na chodbu sú otvorené. "Oh? Je možné, že preživším kuriatkam sa podarilo využiť moment nepozornosti a už svojpomocne podnikajú cestu za slobodou? Misaka ich Musí okamžite dohnať a podporiť ich životnú cestu."

.

Len čo sa Inoue rozbehla k dverám, jej originál ich rázne zavrel, zatarasil jej cestu a dokonca ju pevne a možno i bolestivo schmatol za pravé rameno, zatlačiac ju takmer do stredu izby. "Prebuď sa konečne! Sú to len dezerty a sú stále v tej škatuli! Celá tá patália s tým, že sú živé a že sa vedia hýbať je čistý výmysel tej bandy chuligánov tam dole v pasáži, čo sa snažili pobaviť na náš účet! Od začiatku nám klamali! Tebe klamali! Tak už vychladni! Ako inač ti to mám už vysvetliť?" Tento dohovor riadne zapôsobil na malú sestričku, ktorá sa prestala vzpierať. Kto vie či to bolo skrz spomienku na posledný takýto ťah s jej ramenom, keď sa Mikoto snažila dopátrať k tajomstvu ' _o tom_ ' experimente. Tak či tak, toto ticho prerušil až moment keď si Mikoto uvedomila, že Kuroko si niečo žundre popod nos.

("Moe!... Moe!... Moe!... Moe!...") Stále dookola už nejakú chvíľku potichu opakovala toto slovo a pritom jej z nosa kvapkala krv ako uhrančivo sledovala túto dvojicu. Až keď si uvedomila, že sa na ňu pozerajú opustila svoju pozíciu diváka. "Žiadne obavy Oné-sama, ja sa o Inoue postarám." Pri-tele-portovala sa priamo k nim ovinúť sa okolo ľavej ruky Inoue. "Ochránim ju a naučím ju všetko čo viem." Riekla s vysokým a dôstojným duchom vo výraze i tóne, ale sekundu na sekundu ju jej vysoká morálka a dôstojnosť opúšťala a nahrádzala ich zvrhlosť a zvodnosť. Dokonca začínala slintať a zvrhlo sa smiať.

.

Mikoto hneď bola opäť pri zmysloch v móde: ' _ja som staršia sestra a musím ochrániť mladšiu sestru_ '. "A sme zas doma, ty jedna chodiaca oplzlosť. Neopovažuj sa o nič s mojou Imoto! Okamžite zabudni na čokoľvek čo ta napadlo!" Zvýšila svoj hlas a ovinúc sa okolo ľavej ruky Inoue zatiahla za jej biceps čím si ju pritiahla.

"Oj joj Oné-sama, toľko nedôvery si skutočne nezaslúžim." Oponovala jej rovnakým zvýšeným hlasom v móde: ' _zámožnej paničky v ruji_ ' _._ "Za prvé naša vzájomná nehynúca láska je nesmrteľná. Takže tvoja žiarlivosť na vlastnú dvojičku je celkom neopodstatnená."

.

"Prestaň fantazírovať! Aká to žiarlivosť?! Ja vôbec nežiarlim!"

"Za druhé, až s ňou skončím bude z nej pravá dáma, hodna postu tvojej sestričky, to ti môžem garantovať."

.

"Ty nemôžeš garantovať ani výcvik pre skautský tábor zo základky. Odkedy vôbec zvrhlík, ako ty, vie vysloviť slovo dáma? Nič také ti nedovolím!"

"Oj joj Oné-sama, ale ty si nám už svoje povolenie dala. Navyše za tretie. Nie je lepšie ponechať reformovanie problémovej Misaky na niekom, kto už má v tomto smere značné skúsenosti a je nato vhodnejší než samotná problémová Misaka, no nie, Oné-sama?" A pritiahla si Inoue k sebe.

"ČOŽE?!... Ty jedna mala..." Navrela jej žila na čela.

.

Do už tak rozvírenej situácie. V ktorej sa Mikoto a Kuroko preťahujú o nahú Inoue. Vtrhlo hlasité rozrazenie chodbových dverí. Do miestnosti sa vrútila nasrdená správkyňa ich ubytovne. S jej jastrabím pohľadom zvolala na celú izbu. "STÍŠTE SA! To skutočne nemôže prejsť jediný týždeň bez dákeho vášho prešľapu?! Toto je ubytovňa, žiadne ihrisko! Pokiaľ tak moc prekypujte energiou, tak očakávam, že sa dve z vás budú zajtrajšieho podujatia aktívne účastniť! Tým nemám namysli dačo v zákulisí, ale niečo priamo v popredí, kde vás návštevníci uvidia. Dovtedy mlčte, alebo vypadnite von vypustiť paru! Máte moje povolenie mimoriadne prekročiť večierku!" Správkyňa nečakajúc na ich odpoveď sa vytratila tak rýchlo ako prišla, tresknúť za sebou zúrivo dvermi. Z chodby bolo už len počuť klopkanie istých dámskych topánok s vysokým odpadkom, ako sa rozzúreným temperamentom od nich vzďaľovali.

.

"Toľko k nášmu plánu relaxovať v zákulisí." Povzdychla si Kuroko, ktorá sa ako prvá prebrala zo šoku ktorý vyvolala priam hurikánová návšteva pani správkyne, načože si povzdychla i Mikoto. Inoue stále medzi nimi ich so svojim kamenným výrazom pozorne pozorovala. Vzápätí ale bolo počuť ako sa isté kroky o vysokom opätku unáhlene približovali. "To je zlé!" Prebehol červenovláske mráz po chrbte. Šeptom v rýchlosti nakázala: ("Oné-sama, rýchlo sa pusť!") Ako náhle sa tak stalo Inoue bola tele-portovaná do kúpeľne.

Stotinu sekundy na to sa hlasno rozleteli dvere do ich izby po druhý krát. Jastraby pohľad správkyne neveštil nič dobré. Pozorne si ich prezrela. Na rýchlo sa rozhliadla po izbe a bez jediného slova za sebou znovu zabuchla dvere. Dokonca bolo počuť jej naštvané kroky, ako sa vzďaľujú chodbou. Obe si vydýchli. [PS: Vďaka uhlu vchodových dverí, nie je možné od vchodu nazrieť do kúpeľne ani pokiaľ by boli do nej otvorené dvere.]

.

Vzápätí sa, ale naštvané kroky začali znova približovať. Obe zbledli. ("Oné-sama, rýchlo sa schovaj!") Bez toho aby stihla niečo odpovedať ju Kuroko od-tele-portovala von za okno, kde sa ihneď schovala mimo zorné pole, ignorujúc fakt, že sú na druhom poschodí.

Dvere sa rozleteli po tretí krát. Správkyňa vtrhla do izby a zastavila sa až pred Kuroko. Tá bola hneď zaliata potom. Skloniť sa k nej, ich tváre neboli ani desať centimetrov od seba. Ako keby ju chcela pohľadom roztrhať na kúsky. "Vy dve si asi myslíte, ako ste chytré, že áno?! Že?!... -ááno?!"

.

"O-o čom to hovoríte madam správkyňa?" Stiekla jej kvapka studeného potu po líci, zatiaľ čo sa postavila do vzorného pozoru so zavretými očami a nanúteným úsmevom.

"Neviem síce, ako ste to urobili, avšak trestu neuniknete."

.

"P-prosím upokojte sa. Nedali ste nám práve jeden, za čo je v tak krátkej dobe ten druhý?"

"Používanie schopností na ubytovni je zakázané!" Jediným bojovým chvatom odrovnala Kuroko k zemi. Rozhliadla sa po izbe a zamierila do kúpeľne. S vervou stúpila do nej. "Si na rade!" [*plesk*] Z kúpeľne sa ozvala silné preplesknutie. Správkyňa dostala tak silnú facku cez líce, až dostala šok čo ju úplne zastavil.

"Vstúpiť do tejto miestnosti bez povolenia osoby v nej je proti pravidlám. Sťažuje si Misaka na osobu, ktorá sa domáha dodržovaní pravidiel, ale sama toto pravidlo nerešpektuje."

.

Správkyňa zostala úplne zaskočená, chcela pozbierať sily ale Misaka k nej prikročila upriamene na ňu hladiac svojim bez emočným pohľadom. Tentoraz to už nevydržala, unavene si povzdychla a priložila si ruku na tvár. "Toto je už na mňa veľa." Pomalými krokmi sa vydala späť na chodbu.

"Smie Miska odporučiť kvalitný čierny čaj s mliekom a prípadne masáž ramien. Hovorí Misaka zatiaľ čo sa úctivo skláňa, ako snaží vybudovať rešpekt."

.

"Oh?... Ďakujem. Porozmýšľam nad tým. Hlavne sa nezabudni dať do zajtra do formy Misaka." Pomaly za sebou zavrela dvere na chodbu. Slabé kroky sa vzďaľovali až tentoraz zanikli úplne.

Mikoto prekĺzla cez okno do izby, zájduc za Inoue do kúpeľne. "Hej, to bolo o chlp, dobrá práca. Avšak mohla by si sa poponáhľať a obliecť sa? Bude načase sa vytratiť. Klebiet o Tokiwadai je už celkom dosť a bola by otrava dať niektorým za pravdu. Bolo by milé, ak by ťa všetci jednoducho prijali za moju záhadnú mladšiu sestru a nešpárali sa v tom, avšak najradšej by som nič neriskovala. Kuroko je jedna vec, avšak výhovorky typu ' _tak to je tajomstvo_ ', nezaberú na každého. Takže prosím je najvyšší čas ísť."

"Ako povieš, Oné-sama. Misaka na znak pochopenia skráti procedúru intímnej spoločenskej kúpele vo dvojici na nevyhnutné minimum. Púšťajúc sprchu snažiac sa ignorovať sestrine iskrenie."

Poznámky/vysvetlivky (keby náhodou niekto niečo nevedel) :

 ** _Medvedík_** \- [ _Kirugumar_ ] (Kill-Bear) Tento plyšák je obviazaný v obväzoch, akoby po dákej havárke a má čiernu pásku cez oko na ktorej je namaľované oko. Podobne ako Gekota(žabiak) je symbolickým maskotom pre isté komerčné produkty. Mikotin má skoro meter na výšku a pravdepodobne ho získala z arkády/herne, už pred nejakou dobou, i keď nie je isté, kde majú automaty, ktoré umožňujú výhry.

V Japonsku nie je povolené mať výherné (konkrétne hazardné) automaty na peniaze. Namiesto peňažnej hotovosti si za získané gučky /mince/ body môžu vybrať hodnotné ceny. Tieto ceny môžu speňažiť v záložni, ktorá nikdy nie je ďaleko od takejto herne/ kasína a pravdepodobne založené vyhraté predmety z nej čoskoro poputujú naspäť na policu cien v danom kasínu.

 ** _Mikoto_** \- Význam mena: Okrem toho, že je to meno Japonského cisára, to môže byť i meno dievčaťa: krásneho, úprimného a veľmi lojálneho pokiaľ ide o lásku. Preferujúce malé skupiny ľudí. Ľahko zraniteľná pokiaľ posudzovaná negatívne. Vždy ochotná podať pomocnú ruku ostatným. Pripravená vypočuť si problémy druhých. Niekedy je divná... ale niekedy to, že je divná, podtrhne ako je pekná. Nedá dopustiť na svoje súkromie a vždy miluje byť nablízku k jej milovaným. Príklady: [Mikoto Myagi, Mikoto Suo] (Urban Dictionary)


	3. Piatok - Bežný piatkový večer

Prešla chvíľa a trojici z izby 208 sa podarilo nepozorovane dostať pred ubytovňu.

"Aghr, ďalej som to nejako nedomyslela." Zvädla Mikoto rozmýšľajúc, čo povie Shirai, ktorá sa k hnedovlasej dvojici na ceste von nepozorovane pripojila s do kameňa vytesaným úsmevom, ako keby to bola najbežnejšia samozrejmosť. "Počuj Kuroko, viem si predstaviť, že chceš odpovede, ale čím viac rozmýšľam nad tým čo ti povedať tým viacej ti toho nechcem povedať. Nie je to tak, že by som ti nedôverovala. Ide o to že poznanie pravdy, za pravdou, pokrytej vrstvou pravdy, by ťa mohlo poznamenať natoľko, že by si už nechcela ochraňovať, ale zatknúť. Stačila by na to len malá časť s tej obrovskej skladačky, aby to jedného zaslepilo." Zvädla svoju hlavu natoľko až sa prehla.

"Oné-sama, tak hlboká úvaha zahrňujúca tvoju túžbu toho najlepšieho pre mňa. Aká ta pocta, Kuroko je dojatá k slzám." Shirai zostávala nad vecou ignorujúc Misakyn hlboký povzdych. "Avšak, Oné-sama, nemusíš sa o mňa tak obávať. Sama si viem predstaviť peknú kôpku dôvodov, prečo sa snažíš Inoue udržať pred svetom v tajnosti. Za druhé: viem, že nie si žiadne neviniatko a tak by kde kto chcel využiť tvoju vlastnú krv. Za tretie už dávno som sa rozhodla ti bezmedzne veriť a počkať až sa mi zverejníš. Nezabúdaš že som tvoj Herold, že nie? To platí i pre tvoju Imoto. Inoue, až budeš cítiť potrebu môžeš sa mi zveriť s čímkoľvek."

"Protiklad v zámeroch, varuje Misaka! Na základe tohto rozhovoru sa dá predpokladať, že Shirai Kuroko, vďaka jej pracovnej špecializácií, je osobou úplne stojacou na dennej strane Akademického mesta. To čo sa staršia sestra snaží pravdepodobne povedať, že by Shirai Kuroko mala zostať na dennej strane a nepokúšať sa preniknúť na nočnú stranu. Vykladá Misaka situáciu vhodným prirovnaním, ktoré bolo použité v inom, ale i tak podobnom prípade. Dokazujúc tak dôležitosť a opodstatnenie jej zotrvania na tejto ubytovni."

.

"Čo tak vysloviť skutočný dôvod tvojho záujmu, ktorým sú isté škatule? Nemaj obavy neprídeš o ne."

"To mi pripomína... pokiaľ som správne pochytila, tak Inoue má namierené do nemocnice. Ako teleportér, ta tam môžem dostať behom chvíľky, ušetríš si tak chôdzu."

"Hoci ten návrh by bolo logické prijať, Inoue musí odmietnuť, pociťujúc nepokoj z potenciálne vedľajšieho zámeru. Obzvlášť, keď ten návrh navrhla osoba, ktorá u Inoue spôsobuje podozrivé vibrácie, ktoré ju nútia k ostražitosti. Vysvetľuje Misaka už v stave plnej ostražitosti."

.

("Aspoň že tak.") Sucho skomentovala Mikoto. Zakrátko si ale zúrivo zavrčala, aby konečne zo seba vypustila nahromadenú paru. "Agggghr! Inoue!" Namierila na ňu prst. "Pokiaľ sa Kuroko, alebo ktokoľvek iný pokúsia o čokoľvek nedôstojné a nepríjemné, neváhaj ich striasť." Zaiskrila a pozrela na Kuroko s vážnym výrazom. "A Kuroko, pokiaľ sa pokúsiš o niečo nedôstojne s mojou Imoto, očakávaj trest."

"Ó-ho-ho-ho Oné-sama, to bolo jasné nedorozumenie, niet sa čoho obávať."

.

Na túto poznámku s naštvaným pohľadom začala Railgun šľahať okolo seba výboje. Teda do momentu než ich prebral povedomí klaksón dodávky. Bol to pojazdný zmrzlinový stánok a zastal priamo pri nich.

Zmrzlinár, pre Misaku známa tvár prívetivého chlapíka čeliaceho problémom z nízkych zárobkov. „Ale no tak. To ste sa vy dve zase pohádali?" Opýtal sa chápavo, pri pohľade na nahnevanú Mikoto.

"Ani sa nedá povedať, kde by som mala začať." Odštekla. "Stalo sa toho toľko, že vracať sa k tomu nemá význam."

.

"Tiež mám smutný deň. Tak čo už s vami narobím? Hm. Ako vždy mám, pre vás ideálny liek." S vycerenými zubami a zdvihnutým prstom, zmizol vo vnútri auta.

„Hej, Oné-sama." Začala Kuroko s káravým tónom v hlase. " _Ako vždy mám, pre vás ideálny liek?_ -povedal. Kto ešte vedel o Inoue tak dlho predo mnou?"

Mikoto sa tak zľakla že začala v panike hľadať výhovorky. "Nedalo sa inak. Môžeš si za to sama. Nedorozumenie... ako si povedala, celé je to nedorozumenie a ja vonkoncom nemám náladu ti teraz celé vysvetliť. Daj mi už pokoj."

Hnedovláska chcela ešte niečo pridať, lenže červenovláska ju prerušila so zamietavým gestom. Usmiala sa na znak, že nateraz to nechá tak. So spokojným výrazom na tvári ukázala smerom k dodávke, kde druhá hnedovláska neposedne pohopsávala pred pultom pojazdného stánku. Viedla zaujatý rozhovor s predavačom o tom akú zmrzlinu by si dala.

.

"Ohó?" Zmrzlinár znel ohromene, podávajúc jej kornútok zmrzliny. "Na niekoho tak mladého máš už poriadne bohaté vedomosti, ohľadne sladkostí. Pokiaľ sa chystáš na kariéru v tomto biznise, tak daj na moju radu. Nechaj si priestor aj pre iný smer." I keď pôvodne znel nadšene, rázom zosmutnel. "Sladkosti zas tak nevynášajú ako by si jeden myslel. Vážne by som potreboval lepšie zarábať."

Mikoto pristúpiac pred pult si vzala svoju porciu. "Tak s týmto na mňa nepozerajte, dnes som sa stala nedobrovoľným investorom na istej farme, s ktorou si teraz neviem rady." Pol okom pohliadla na osobu ktorá ju k tej kúpe dohnala. "Mohla by si prestať tak nenásytne chalovať, maj dáku tu trpezlivosť. Do čerta..."

Inoue ju ale ignorovala a miesto lízania, schrúmala celú zmrzlinu kvalitnou rýchlosťou. "Vaša zmrzlina nemá chybu. Dobrá práca. Dodáva Misaka zo zdvihnutým palcom."

.

"Sledovať ta ako ješ zmrzlinu je zakaždým zážitok." Dojalo chlapíka k slzám. "Vy dve ste ako učebnicová definícia dvojičiek s protikladnými osobnosťami, kedy jedna je bielo milá ako anjel a druhá protivne čierna ako démon. Aké to príhodné."

"Hej! Čo to má byť s týmto prirovnaním?!" Vyskočila Railgun chytajúc zapýrenie. "Toto nie je žiadna manga, v ktorej si raz za čas s Imoto vymeníme role, pretože na začiatku to znelo ako zaujímavý nápad! Pre vaše dobro dúfam, že ste tou čiernou nemysleli mňa! Že nie?!" S nahnevaným výrazom dupla do zeme, až chlapík ucukol.

"Čože?!" Jej Oné-sama bola ešte len v polke výlevu, keď Kuroko stratila uzdu nad svojimi móresmi vzornej dámy, nad vecou. "Pravdaže! Isté indície tu boli neustále." V šoku nad potenciálnym preznením, náhlym uvedomením si pravdy, čo nemohla byť ďalej od skutočnosti, začala expresne rýchlo a nahlas bľabotať svoje myšlienky, v móde skúseného detektíva na stope. "Oné-sama sa skutočne niekedy správala, ako keby bola iná osoba. Neustále pôsobí ako keby mala výdrže na rozdávanie a príliš často sa túla. Bolo mi podozrivé ako často sa Oné-sama dostáva do problémových situácií, tak dlho pred tým než sa na to zareaguje Judgement i Anti-Skill. Pôvodne som si myslela, že ako Level-5 problémy priťahuje, alebo ich spôsobuje. Avšak ak by ich tu bolo viac než jedna. Ak by nebola v tom sama, tak by bolo možné vyhľadávať problémy, už len túlaním sa po meste. Avšak... mohlo by byť tajomstvo Oné-sama v tom, že obe sú #3 Railgun? Nie, nie, tak to nie je, ten rozdiel v Levelu medzi nimi je dosť na to aby som okamžite povedala ktorá z nich je Oné-sama a Imoto i zo zavretými očami. Alebo to hrajú? Ako to povedala?: _Pravda za pravdou, pokrytá vrstvou pravdy?_ Mohlo by to byť tak, že Imoto je základný stav a stav Oné-sama je niečo, čo sa môže presúvať medzi nimi, keď je to potrebné? Niečo ako kolektívne nad vedomie, kedy sa osobná realita každého jedinca v skupine presunie do jediného bodu a tým je Oné-sama. Potom jej ustavičné popieranie našej vzájomnej lásky vychádza zo strachu, že by ma mohla stratiť ak by som poznala pravdu?"

.

Railgun schamtala Tele-port, jednou rukou za golier a zúrivo s ňou zatriasla. "Kuroko! PRESTAŇ TU FANTAZÍROVAŤ NAD NEZMYSLAMI!"

V očiach Shirai sa zaiskrilo. "Oh, samozrejme! Žiadne obavy, ihneď objednám ďalšiu." Preniesla hrdo s úsmevom na tvári vyslobodiac sa zo zovretia a siahnuc do vrecka pre peňaženku. Práve v momente keď vytiahla hromadu bankoviek, v úmysle ich podať _džentlmenovi_ za pultom, Mikoto na ňu hneď vyštekla.

.

"Hej! O čo sa to zas pokúšaš?! Ten odnos podozrivo niekoľkonásobne prekračuje cenu týchto zmrzlín. Jedna neznamená dvesto! O akú to podlosť sa znova pokúšaš?"

"Oné-sama, o nič podlé sa nepokúšam. Chcela som len nejaké infor... -mácie..." Nebola schopná dokončiť vetu, keď pozrela na svoje dve spoločníčky. Jej oči uzreli niečo neslýchaného. Zreničky sa jej rozšírili, vlasy zježili a po tvári stiekla kvapka potu. Doslova vytuhla kombináciou nezmyselnosti, strachu a úžasu. Namiesto slov jej s padlej sánky unikal len pazvuk, ako po masáži krku od správkyne ubytovne.

Dokonca i predavač mal oči do korán, pri pohľade na hnedovlasú dvojicu. "Hej, hej, toto si svojej sestre vážne nemala urobiť."

.

"Čože! O čom to hovoríte?" Na moment nemala poňatia o čom je reč, ale rázom nato zatiahla Mikoto spiatočku do výhovoriek. "To-to nie je tak, že by som jej nedopriala, len pokiaľ jej nepritiahnete uzdu tak tomu nebude konca. Ale... ja len..." Mikoto očervenela a stratiac odhodlanie na ďalšiu reč. Zavrela oči a zhlboka si povzdychla. "Chcela som len dobre." Priložila si kornútok k ústam, že si lízne zo svojej zmrzliny.

.

Avšak, Misaka Mikoto, lízla do prázdna.

.

#3 pomaly otvorila oči, či sa jej to nezdá, ale prázdny kornútok nebola žiadna ilúzia. Už jej aj dochádzalo čo sa stalo: V moment, keď jej sestrička schrúmala vlastnú porciu, chlapík zadrel hlášku ktorá ju rozhodila. Následne Kuroko začala trepať nezmysli a ona úplne povolila v obrane a dokonca stratila svoj kopček z dohľadu. Potom už bolo len otázkou času, kedy istá trubka skočí po sladkej koristi. Dostanúc sa do tohto bodu s orosenou tvárou pohliadla na Inoue a vypleštila oči.

Jej zrkadlový obraz mal neprítomný či priam ' _nezaujíma ma to_ ' pohľad a čo viac, akoby naschvál, jej na líci zostal kúsok sestrinej zmrzliny.

.

"Zase... si to... urobila..." Ako púšťala zo seba slovo za slovom, netriasol sa len jej hlas ale i celé telo. Jeden by myslel, že sa rozplače, ale i keď sa v jej očiach objavili kvapôčky sĺz, predsa len jej násilná povaha prevládla. "PREČO SI TO ZAS UROBILA?!"

"O čom to veľká sestra hovorí. Pýta sa Inoue poukazujúc na fakt, že išlo o inú Misaku. Navyše Oné-sama sa tvárila akoby danú príchuť nechcela a čakala až jej Shirai Kuroko objedná inú. Preto Inoue prevzala iniciatívu pre ďalší krok. Vysvetľuje Misaka situáciu trpezlivo."

.

"To sú samé výhovorky, aby si sa mohla napchávať!" 'Aghrrr!' Zavrčala nazlostene. "Zase si ma dobehla..."

"Dobehla?... Nikam sme nebežali. Misaka si myslí, že veľká sestra začína hovoriť z cesty."

("Moe... ") Kuroko bola v siedmom nebi sledujúc interakciu medzi tými dvoma, úplne odignorovaná z ich rozhovoru. Niečo ale upútalo jej pozornosť a tak pohliadla trochu vyššie k ubytovni. Jej blažený úsmev bol v momente vystriedaný trápnym úsmevom. Otočila svoj pohľad ku vchodu a rázom skysla. Avšak dvojica Mikoto/ Inoue na ňu nezareagovali.

.

"Nato sa už ani len neoplatí reagovať." Zhlboka si unavene a porazene povzdychla. "V poriadku vyhrala si, už ma to skoro ani nezaujíma." Zvädla. "Len mi povedz čo by si robila ak by naše role boli obrátené."

"V prvom rade by Staršia sestra nedostala príležitosť k nečakanému výpadu. Odpovedá Misaka nakloniac svoju hlavu na bok, s obavami pozorujúc napuchnutie na tvári staršej sestry." Hoci tvár Inoue zostávala bezo zmeny, Mikoto sa dokonale odula i za obe.

"No keď už to máme za sebou, tak by som sa do toho mala konečne vložiť." Červenovláska nasadila svoju komerčnú tvár a svojím diplomatickým tónom si vynútila ich pozornosť. Obe Misaky na ňu nasmerovali svoje pohľady. "Oné-sama, moc sa o Inoue obávaš." Zvýšila hlas, ako keby bola hovorcom pred publikom a chcela aby ju počul i dav, momentálne neexistujúci na ľudoprázdnej ulici. "Iste je tu dobrý dôvod pre úplné utajenie a som si istá, že nikto nespraví takú chybu aby doloval dáke informácie, ktoré by spôsobili, že by niekto z hora použil bezpečnostnú klauzulu a vás dve, pod zámienkou nevyhnutnej ochrany premiestnil inam. Avšak Tokiwadai i Záhrada vzdelávania je tu i pre takéto prípady. Prosím dôveruj nám viacej! Sme viac než schopný ju ochrániť i sami. Samozrejme ukryť ju pred svetom by ju ochránilo pred nepriazňou, ale na to aby bola zachránená, musíš s ňou vyjsť na svetlo sveta. Nezabudni, že je možné, aby sa svetlo života plne navrátilo do jej očí. A Tokiwadai je pre to prvým krok."

.

"To ti už načisto preskočilo?!" Level-5 nezdieľala nadšenie jej spolubývajúceho s dvojicou vrkôčikov, namiesto toho bola riadne podráždená. "Odmyslieť si nezmyselnosti čo si tu teraz pustila do sveta, tak bez ohľadu na to ako moc sa ti podarí tu tvoju popletenú víziu prepísať na realitu, stačí aby unikol čoby len zlomok z toho čo je zač von, mimo záhradu, mimo mesto a bude to koniec _Gakuen-Toshi_. [Akademické mesto] Si myslíš, že tí hore budú tak riskovať? Radšej zabudni čo si za celý deň videla, lebo keď budeš pokračovať vo svojom bľabotaní, budeš to v skutočnosti ty, kto dostane môj zatykač na vybavenie."

"Oné-sama,..." Do tónu Kuroko sa votrela podráždenosť. "Koľko krát ti mám opakovať, aby si sa prestala snažiť urobiť všetko sama? Ty i Inoue sa už peknú dobu máte na koho obrátiť. Stačí sa len opýtať." Poriadne sa nadýchla, otočila sa smerom k ubytovni a pohliadnuc na poschodie zvolala: „Je to tak?!"

.

Mikoto pohliadla na horné poschodia a rázom sa zježila od päty k hlave ako mača. Až teraz jej došlo, že plán vzdialiť sa od ubytovne stroskotal už na chodníku pred danou budovou. Okná chodieb na oboch poschodiach boli preplnené dievčatami z ich školy, ktoré sledovali dianie pod oknami a ako náhle im došlo, že boli spozorované ich _'princeznou'_ prestali zatajovať dych, či šuškať si a rovno zaplavili ulicu pozitívnou odozvou na otázku od Shirai. Ako sa dalo očakávať prirovnanie k mačaťu bolo trefné a #3 sa za svojho hlasitého _'Kiaaaaa!'_ i striaslo od päty k hlave. Pritom od šoku vypustila do oblohy mohutný blesk, ktorý na moment domodra osvetlil fasádu ubytovne. Mnohé dievčatá využili túto príležitosť, aby si mohli schuti zvýsknuť. Žiadna sa však nedala na útek. Namiesto toho sa z hora ozýval smiech, úžas a nadšené rozhovory s hlavnou témou zahrňujúcou dvojičky pod oknami. Dokonca pokrikovali nadol motivačné hlásky ako _'vitaj!'_ či _'do toho!'_.

.

"Už ste s tým divadlom skončili?" Pristúpila k trojici pod oknami správkyňa, doteraz stojaca u vchodu a rovno si povestne poopravila okuliare. Z jej tónu i reči tela sa nedalo vyčítať nič iné, než úradnícka strohosť. Avšak Railgun prepadávajúc panike prešla do obranné postavenia voči žene v saku. "Fajn. Tak kde by som mala začať?... Už viem, takže za prvé..." Obrátila svoj pohľad na údajne mladšiu z hnedovlások. "Tvoje meno?!"

Inoue na sekundu rozmýšľala, než sa odhodlala k odpovedi. "Misaka Inoue, sério..." [sériové číslo]

.

"To mi stačí!" Prerušila ju. "Podrobnosti si nechaj pre seba. Vitaj na externom internáte Tokiwadaiskej strednej. Dodržuj jej pravidlá. Výhovorky ma nezaujímajú. Za prešľapy príde adekvátny trest. Kým nepožiadaš o iné tak zatiaľ budeš ubytovaná u týchto dvoch. Nech ťa do všetkého zasvätia. Väčšinou je to tak, že keď jeden z izby urobí prešľap, tak trest za to pripadne i druhému. To je zatiaľ odo mňa pre teba všetko." Inoue sa úctivo uklonila.

"Za druhé..." Hodila jastraby pohľad na Shirai. Tá sa zachvela ako korisť ktorá je v očiach predátora hodnotená či jej ulovenie za tú námahu vôbec stojí. "Celkom odvážne slová si zo seba vydala. Tak ich teda otestujme na zajtrajšej udalosti. Oficiálne preberáš najvyššiu zodpovednosť za jej organizáciu. Ukáž svetu či vôbec niečo v tebe je." Kuroko hlasno preglgnúc, vykysla vydajúc zo seba akurát tak slabý náznak súhlasu.

"Za tretie..." Priklonila sa k Mikoto. "Pretože si Tokiwadaiskou ikonou, tak sa od teba očakáva ukážková reprezentácia. Hlavne si daj záležať aby sa mestu nestalo nič čo by spôsobilo jeho zánik. Vyjadrila som sa dostatočne jasne?" Hnedovláska prikývla: _"Úplne."_

"Výborne, tak to máme..." Narovnala sa a začala počítala na prstoch body ktoré mala na mysli, aby na žiadny nezabudla. "Za štvrté..." Napravila si okuliare a nabrala dych na zúrivý rev. "Keď som povedala, že máte vypadnúť von, vypustiť paru!... tak som nemala na mysli, že sa postavíte pred vchod a budete vystrájať priamo pred ubytovňou! Máte azda dáky deficit na zdravom rozume?! Alebo je vaša semestrálka umelá tvorba vrások?! Čo ste si vy trubky mysleli, že sa stane, keď ste nenápadné ako ohňostroj nad mestom?! Pokiaľ vám to nedochádza navštívte školného konzultanta!" Zatiaľ čo Inoue mala svoj kamenný polo neprítomný pohľad, Mikoto s Kuroko boli ako jelene oslepené diaľkovými svetlami.

"Za piate..." Vzala Shirai pod krk a následným ťahom záhadného bojového umenia bolo počuť povestné rupnutie zeleru a červenovláska s vrkôčikmi šla do bezvedomia. Správkyňa ju odhodila na bok.

"Za šieste..." Otočila sa k oknám na poschodí. "Predstavenie sa skončilo, rozíďte sa do izieb. Pokiaľ ktokoľvek má záujem o zmrzlinu, teraz má jedinú šancu. O desať minúť chcem každého z vás mať vo svojej izbe, už je dávno po večierke a žiadne ďalšie prešľapy! Inak budú tvrdé tresty!"

"Za siedme..." Ignorujúc hnedovlásky pristúpila k pultu zmrzlinárskej dodávky ktorej vodič, až teraz precitol zvažujúc či vziať do zajačích. Ostrým zrakom premerala ponúkaný tovar a na niečom sa sním v rýchlosti dojednala.

.

Mikoto si povzdychla tak hlboko vážne až by jeden tvrdil, že by tým povzdychom vypustila vlastnú dušu z teľa. "Tak a je to. Nech sa stane čokoľvek, nikto mi nebude vyčítať, že som zostala verná svojím princípom." Ignorujúc dav nadšených dievčat, ktoré si pribehli zakúpiť zmrzlinu, či skôr slovkom dvoma pozdraviť ju i jej sestričku, vzala bezvládne telo jej spolubývajúcej do rúk a pomalým krokom zamierila do svojej izby, v úmysle si ľahnúť a toto celé pustiť hlavu.

Jej Imoto ju nasledovala. Prehodila ešte zopár poznámok. Ba, pokúsila sa ešte nadviazať dáky ten rozhovor.

Lenže jej originál bol tak unavený, či skôr otrasený z celého dňa, že bola doslova duchom neprítomná a šla akoby na automatiku. Bola tak mimo, že si neuvedomila, že Shirai sa v jej náruči prebrala. Ignorujúc ten fakt ju uložila k spánku, ako keby stále bola b bezvedomí, z čoho dostala Shirai skrat na myšlienkových procesoch a rovno upadla do spánku.

Behom chvíľky si spánok prišiel i pre ňu.

Poznámky/vysvetlivky (keby náhodou niekto niečo nevedel) :

 ** _Herold_** **-** je profesiou i autoritou. Ako profesia ide o znalca v erboch a ich užívaní. Ako autorita rozhodovali v záležitostiach šľachtických rodov. Od polovice 12. storočia sa vyskytovali na panovníckych a šľachtických dvoroch. (Európa) Vyhlasovali správy a právne rozhodnutia. Zastávali i rolu poslov, poriadkovú stráž i príležitostných básnikov. Na rytierskych turnajoch ohlasovali súperov, rozhodovali o tom, či používajú správne znaky a klenoty na prilbiciach, dbali na dodržovanie pravidiel a vyhlasovali víťazov. V Kurokynom prevedení je to zromantizovaná a zidealizovaná narážka na to, že Misaka je princezná z Tokiwadai. Tretia spomedzi siedmich esperských rytierov (Level-5) z _Gakuen-Toshi_. [Akademické mesto] Preto ako jediná vhodná na tú rolu, má stáť po jej boku a takto sa zbavovať konkurencie v boji o jej srdce. (wikipedia)

 ** _Záhrada vzdelávania_** [ _Manabiya no Sono_ ] (Schol Garden/ školská záhrada) Skrátka malé mestečko v dištrikte 7 obohnané vlastnými vysokými múrmi. Obývané výhradne ženskou populáciou z ktorých väčšina pochádza z bohatých či zámožných rodín: je architektúra, dizajn i podporná infraštruktúra podriadená tomuto faktu. Zameranie skôr na historický a estetický vzhľad s žltými lampami oproti hypermodernej modrej zvyšku Akademického mesta. Toto miesto je pod kontrolou piatich elitných škôl pre dámy. Mužská časť obyvateľstva je vylúčená úplne vrátane príslušníkov Anti-Skillu. Barikádové chceck-pointy sú dosť na to, aby nepustili dnu nikoho kto nemá povolenie, vstupnú kartu, či pozvanie. Ďalším bodom je zaistenie súkromia čo zahŕňa i zatmavené satelitné snímky zobrazujúce iba hlavné cesty a hradby dôležitých inštitúcií. Posledným bodom je samotný názov **školská záhrada**. Ide o prirovnanie nežnej populácie ku kvetinám a bezpečnému miestu pre ich nerušený rast bez ' _vonkajšieho vplyvu_ '. (wikia)


	4. Sobota - Ranné Svitanie

Do izby 208, prichádza ráno a cez okno prenikajú prvé slnečné lúče. Na jednej z postelí leží trojica postáv v rade. Inoue objíma zozadu Mikoto a tá zas svojho medvedíka.

Railgun sa pomaly prebúdza, otvoriac oči. Chcela by sa pohnúť, ale rázom zisťuje, že nemôže vďaka niekomu kto ju drží za pás. Trhla so sebou, schmatnúc danú osobu a v okamihu bola v póze prehodenia súpera cez plece. Chcela tak obratom vyhodiť nezvaného návštevníka z postele. Avšak, až si uvedomila, že daným návštevníkom nie je Kuroko ale Inoue, so zhíknutím sa stihla zastaviť. Začala hneď ospravedlňovať, spustiac svoju sestričku do sedu na posteľ. "Ah prepáč! Myslela som, že sa Kuroko zas ku mne votrela." Ako tak stála nad sediacou Inoue všimla si jej [detského] pyžama na nej a hneď šla do úsmevu. "Ah, to moje pyžamo na tebe vyzerá dobre, máš dobrý vkus, keď si zvolila priamo toto." Hmkla spokojne.

Avšak jej Imoto bola iného názoru. "Nie, nie, ani náhodou. Zamieta Misaka šokovaná ignorantstvom staršej sestry." Mikoto namietla, ale Inoue pokračovala. "Misaka sa musí posťažovať, že napriek jej odignorovaným námietkam ju staršia sestra navliekla do tohto odevu. Teraz keď staršia sestra konečne reaguje, sa Misaka musí opýtať či tam nemá niečo menej trápnejšie než toto. Lenže si musí povzdychnúť, vedomá si tej trápnej skutočnosti, že ani náhodou nie." Zakončila hlbokým povzdychnutím.

.

Originál sa zosypala do vlastnej postele, hlavu takmer zaboriac do vankúša, porazene si povzdychnúť. "A je to, ešte je len ráno a už som bez energie a nič sa mi nechce. Najlepšie bi bolo ak by som sa vrátila späť k spánku."

Jej sestrička ju chvíľu pozorovala než si ľahla k nej na bok dívajúc sa jej do tváre.

.

"Čo je?" Akoby vycítila jej upriamený pohľad sa k nej otočila, pozrieť sa na svoj zrkadlový obraz. "Máš ešte niečo čo mi chceš vytknúť? Napríklad toho medvedíka, čo mal byť **_pod_** posteľou?"

"Na základe tejto plytkej otázky je zrejmé, že Oné sama si nie je vedomá, nadmieru netypických prejavov jej spánku. Okrem toho, že prejavuje širokú paletu výrazov v tvári, prevaľuje sa a stíska Misaku ako toho plyšového medvedíka. Komentuje to občasnými nelogickými útržkovými poznámkami úplne mimo konceptu."

.

"A to mám zato, že som sa vôbec opýtala." Povzdychla si. "Občas sú moje sny živé viac než by sa dalo očakávať, avšak vyspala si sa vôbec?" Zjavila sa na jej tvári obava.

"Od momentu nasadenia medvedíka, áno. Oné-sama nemusí mať obavy, na rozdiel od nej nepociťujem nedostatok v tomto bode. Ignorujúc jej novú ikonu povzdychnutia, sa musím opýtať na obsah experimentu, ktorý má dnes prebehnúť s jej účasťou. Vyjadruje Misaka svoj záujem, snažiac sa ukryť jej obavy pred neznámymi komplikáciami."

.

"Moc som toho nepochytila, ale mala by to byť dáka prezentácia našej školy pre verejnosť. Hlavne pre potenciálnych študentov, prečo zvoliť Tokiwadai ako svoju budúcu zastávku. Niečo za plnej účasti študentov, dokazujúce že škola poskytne potrebné vedomosti i priestor pre zábavu. Pravdepodobne to bude dáka improvizácia a pózovanie pre kamerami. Počkať, teraz keď sa nad tým zamýšľam, tak to v tvojom prípade môže byť extra problém. I keď v tomto meste máš šancu, verejnosť mimo neho by nedokázala stráviť čoby len zlomok skutočnej pravdy o sestrách. Je to ako informačné mínové pole. V momente keď sa do toho vloží politika to bude ako stáť na rímse strmého útesu. Spadnúť sa dá veľmi ľahko a s jedným pôjde celá výprava."

Sestrička chvíľku rozmýšľala, než sa prevalila na chrbát dívajúc sa na strop. "Improvizácia a pózovanie pred kamerou, rekapituluje Misaka zadanie hovoriace o reklamnom pod texte." Ignorovala krátky pazvuk úškrnu od jej originálu. "Inoue s číslom 10032 zdraví svojich priaznivcov, na druhej strane obrazovky, priložiac si prstové véčko k oku, ako znak mieru, v póze začínajúceho Idola pre masy divákov. Misaka momentálne preniká do tajov spoločenského života z postele veľkej sestry. Pritom sa žiaľ neúspešne snaží pochopiť jej nadmieru detinské chovanie. Avšak neskrýva nadšenie, že s ňou môže stráviť viac času. Hovorí Misaka výrečne, ako sa zhostila úlohy komentátorky v tejto reality šou. Potajomky tak dáva nevedomej veľkej sestre najavo, že je tiež v zábere."

.

Ako sa dalo očakávať Mikoto sa na ňu zamračila uvažujúc či si z nej znovu neuťahuje. "Pre tvoje vlastné dobro dúfam, že takéto výmysly nepúšťaš do siete ako fakty o mne."

"Inoue sa prihovára televíznym divákom, poukazujúc na zariadenie upevnené na strope tejto izby, zahovárajúc tak sestrino prerieknutie."

.

Mikoto natočila svoju hlavu pozrúc na hor, kde bola príručná kamera prilepená páskou k stropu. Zreničky jej očí sa zúžili a tvár šla do červena.

Pár sekúnd na to sa dievčenskou ubytovňou roznieslo jačanie jednej z jej obyvateliek.

.

"Ku- ro- Koooo!" Démonický elektro-máster poslal výboj na susednú posteľ. Avšak tá bola prázdna a tak sa výboj rozplynul o posteľnú bielizeň. Narýchlo sa rozhliadla po izbe. Jej červenovlasý ciel spal na stoličke za svojím písacím stolom s hlavou položenou na ruke. Zapnutý notebook pred ňou v úspornom režime. Pristúpila k nej s pulzujúcimi žilami na čele. Na moment nad ňou stála, príhodne ako predátor nad svojou korisťou. Ktorá nič netušiac si niečo mrmlala zo spánku, slintajúc zo zvrhlého úsmevu.

Miestnosť osvetlil záblesk a Kuroko sa so slastným výkrikom zosypala zo stoličky. Zhlboka dychčala, zatiaľ čo sa parilo z pyžama, tiež patriaceho do kolekcie #3. "Oné-sama, aké odvážne." Vydrala zo seba zastonajúc, upadnúť do bezvedomia, zanechajúc si na tvári blažený výraz.

.

(Do čerta! Tak toto mi nevyšlo.) Mikoto s komplet zapýrenou tvárou a super trápnym naštvaným výrazom zatínala päste. Keď jej nedopatrením nedošlo k potrestaniu vinníka, ale práve k niečomu bizarne opačnému. Trvalo zhruba minútu než sa upokojila natoľko, aby zas začala normálne rozmýšľať. Struhla po svojej spolubývajúcej prísny pohľad a už aj ju schmatla za golier a začala ňou triasť, aby sa prebrala. "Kuroko ti jedna malá potvora! Ako si sa opovážila točiť ma pri spaní?! A čo viac, ako si sa opovážila vziať si moje pyžamo?!

Avšak Shirai bola i napriek kmitaniu stále v neprítomnom stave. "Oh, Oné-sama, to bolo úžasné... si najlepšia..."

.

"Necháš už toho?!" Zdvihla ju natoľko, až ju priam prinútila vstať.

Shirai konečne nabrala skutočného vedomia a pri pohľade na svoju spolubývajúcu ihneď nahodila prístup pri ktorom by chcela náhodného okoloidúceho presvedčiť, že je mladou vzornou dámou v romantickom rozpoložení. "Oh, Oné-sama, aká to odvážnosť sa v tebe prebudila... Tak zavčas rána skončiť v tvojom náruči, Kuroko je potešená."

.

"Prestaň bľabotať nezmysli a začni sypať odpovede. Prečo si sa navlieka do môjho pyžama?!"

"Ako sa opovažuješ ma takto obviniť, Oné-sama?" Len tak prešla do svojho namysleného ' _Judgement_ ' módu. "Azda sa neopovažuješ mi tvrdiť, že by som si na sebe niekedy dobrovoľne navlieka niečo tak detského? Alebo?..." Nežne sa usmiala niečo si uvedomiť. "Nepokúšaš sa teraz vyhovoriť sa zo svojho včerajšieho odvážneho ťahu, kedy si ma preniesla cez prah ako ženích nevestu, uložila na posteľ a privlastnila si moje telo? Bola som voči tebe úplne bezbranná." Shirai sa zapýrila.

.

Mikoto to vytriaslo od paty až po končeky vlasou. "P-p-prestaň skresľovať udalosti ako sa ti to hodí!" Zapýrila sa i ona. "Čo tá kamera? Tú som tiež dala na strop, aby mohla zdokumentovať našu prvú noc?"

Červenovláska chcela niečo pikantné na to podotknúť, ale upriamený pohľad od hnedovlásky ju prinútil z bezpečnostných dôvodov si to nechať pre seba. "Prosím, neunáhluj sa! Tá kamera je skutočne moja, pôvodne tam bola aby zaznamenala kuriatka. Spomínaš si na to o tom plyne? Ak by skutočne ožili, bol by o tom nespochybniteľný dôkaz. Vskutku, mojím úmyslom nebolo natáčať ani jednu z vás pri spánku. To sa udialo len preto, že sa na ňu úplne zabudlo. Avšak Oné-sama, normálne by nebolo možné, aby také niečo uniklo tvojej pozornosti. Tak som si začala myslieť že s tým súhlasíš."

"Oné-sama..." Ozvala sa Inoue od Notebooku patriacemu Shirai. "Začiatok kompromitujúceho záznamu sa skutočne zhoduje s výpoveďou podozrivej, lenže záznam sa stále nahráva. Navyše priložené Screen-shoty a časové záložky počas záznamu dokazujú, že k špehovaniu došlo."

.

"Neuveriteľné práve si sa doznala k zločinu a stále si dokázala vyznieť ako nevinná. S kým si myslíš, že sa zahrávaš?!" Kvalitným ťahom bojového umenia pre bohaté slečny s ňou šmarila o zem. "Tak a teraz zmažeme všetko čo tam o mne, alebo mojej sestričke máš."

"Za- zadrž, niektoré veci z toho záznamu sú kľúčové pre navrátenie úsmevu na tvár Inoue." Samozrejme staršia zo sestier jej neverila ani slovo, ale i tak to bolo dosť aby sa zastavila. Kuroko sa pomaly zbierala zo zeme. "Je tam napríklad jeden špecifický záber, kedy sa Inoue zo spánku usmievala, zatiaľ čo bola v tvojom vrúcnom objatí. Pokiaľ to ti nestačí, aby si uznala, že moje metódy prinášajú výsledky, tak potom ti musím rázne prehovoriť do duše. Nezabúdaj prosím, že to robím pre dobro Inoue." Kurokyna reč spôsobila podráždený výboj zo spánku jej Idolu.

"Misaka má námietku, ktorú treba zodpovedať. Spomínaný kompromitujúci záber bol odoslaný na súkromné fórum, kde ho videlo, stiahlo a okomentovalo cez sto členov toho fóra. Podľa IP sú mnohý členovia daného fóra pravdepodobne obyvateľmi tejto ubytovne. Ďalej Misaka odhalila, že spomínaný kompromitujúci video záznam bol zálohovaný na vzdialený archív. Pokus o prístup k tomuto súboru odhalil, že už bol skopírovaný na súkromné off-line médium. Dokončuje Misaka svoje zistenia, nezištne dokazujúc, že jej metóda získavania informácií je lepšie než veľkej sestry."

.

"Kuroko, tebe naozaj preskočilo? Uvedomuješ čo všetko môže tá jediná fotka spôsobiť?"

"Tak už dosť moja drahá! Kto z nás tu je skutočný detektív, so skutočnou praxou? Ten záber vyvracia akékoľvek tvrdenia, že by bola Inoue podvodníkom, ktorý sa len tvári ako tvoja sestrička. Navyše niečo som tým dievčatám musela podhodiť, aby ani nepomysleli na otestovanie Inoue. Napríklad tým, že sa budú do nej navážať. Len to nechajte na mňa a obe držte svoje hekovanie [hacking] na uzde."

"Za zmienku stojí, že táto stránka zobrazuje podozrivý až kompromitujúci materiál o každej celebrite z Tokiwadaiskej strednej, skoro od založenia inštitúcie. Od nezávažných faktov cez nepodložené pikantnosti, legendy, až po rozsiahle sub-fórum Yuri fan-fiction. Misaka je šokovaná, že jej sub-fórum už má niekoľko záznamov i s priveľmi skorším dátumom, než je ten včerajší."

.

Railgun dala tele-portérovy chladný pohľad, načože červenovláska takticky ustúpila za posteľ mimo dosah fyzického výpadu elektro-mástra. "Tak za to, ja nemôžem."

Do miestnosti medzi tým vstúpila mierne vysoká žena s čiernymi priam strapatými vlasmi komplet v župane a v huňatých šľapkách. V jednej ruke mala nákupnú taštičku z dákeho módneho domu. Potľapkala Shirai po ramene, aby si konečne získala jej pozornosť.

.

Kuroko sa na ňu otočila s otázkou vo tvári. "Oh? Kto ste slečna a čo pre vás Kuroko Shirai ako členka Judgement môže urobiť?"

"Na toto nemám silu." Povzdychla si správkyňa ubytovne vyčerpane. Z tašky vytiahla dosky s dákymi dokumentmi a nanútila ich červenovláske. So slabým hlasom pokračovala. "Shirai, necítim sa vôbec dobre, preto si beriem deň voľna. Takže načas to tu máš úplne na starosť. Čokoľvek sa pokazí, ide na tvoje tričko, myslím že vieš čo to pre teba znamená." Následne jej nanútila i danú tašku. "V tomto je i niečo pre obe Misaky. Máte reprezentovať, tak to budete na sebe mať. Je to nariadenie z hora, tak žiadne výhovorky, ani šortky, či podobné triky. Pokiaľ ma budete hľadať tak som v posteli. Takže ma nehľadajte! I keby som sa nachvíľu ukázala, tak mám voľno, vystačte si so všetkým sami." Otočila sa a dala sa na odchod.

.

Nová zastupujúca správkyňa ubytovne nazrela do dosiek a na dokumenty v nich. Narýchlo prelistovala niekoľko stránok. "Hej, to čo ste mi dala je takmer úplne prázdne. Čo to má znamenať?"

"Oh som tak unavená... zariaďte si všetko podľa seba, ja si idem ľahnúť." S takmer dozaista hraným kašľom opustila ich izbu, zavrúc za sebou.

.

"Neuveriteľné, jednoducho to na nás hodila a sama si vybavila alibi." Posťažovala si Kuroko zamieriac k svojmu telefónu na jej stole podajúc hnedovlasej dvojici tú tašku. "Ak si myslí, že sme nahraný, tak je na omyle." Vytočiac číslo priložila si ten svoj telefón o veľkosti čokoládovej tyčinky k uchu. "Oh... to bolo rýchle... Uiharu spomaľ a počúvaj ma!... Potrebujem tvoju pomoc! ... Bezodkladne naklusaj na náš internát, proviant je plne hradený." Bez najmenšieho zaváhania zložila ihneď ako skončila. Na holo-displeji zadávala už ďalšie číslo. "...Saten-san... ty tiež?... internát Tokiwadai, dvoj klusom!"

.

Mikoto s Inoue medzičasom nahliadli do spomínanej nákupnej tašky z módneho obchodu. Márne prianie o dáky náhrdelník, prívesok, náramok, či iný vlasový doplnok, u jednej z nich, sa rozplynul v okamihu, keď sa pozerala na nadmieru elegantné módne dámske nohavičky s podprsenkou, podtrhujúce vznešenosť a vyspelosť lajdy, ktorá by ich nosila. Jej zapýrenie šlo od ucha k uchu, keď Inoue vzala do rúk kryštálovo biele prevedenie a jej zostalo čierne ako noc.

.

Staršia hnedovláska s povzdychom kapitulovala a spoločne s mladšou zašli do kúpeľne. Samozrejme nasledované červenovláskou, ako keby to bola samozrejmosť. Avšak ani nie päť sekúnd na to, Tsundere vykopla von červenovlasého Zvrhlíka z tej malej miestnosti.

Poznámky/vysvetlivky (keby náhodou niekto niečo nevedel) :

 ** _Kuroko_** _-_ Význam mena: Kuroko[čierny] je niekto, kto je často ignorovaný, alebo skôr neviditeľný pre ostatných. Vzhľadom skôr pekný s pokojnou mysľou. V triede by bol ten, kto sedí vzadu a čmára si vo svojom zošite i po zazvonení zvončeku bez toho, aby si ho učiteľ všimol. Kuroko môže občas pôsobiť priamo retardovane, avšak nikoho to naozaj nezaujíma, pretože nikto si nikdy nepostrehol, že tam je. Je dobrý v prihrávaní a hádzaní (prevažne) guľatých predmetov na ľudí, triafať ich tvrdo do tváre. Je chytrí a dostane sa zo všetkého. (Urban Dictionary) (PS: To spravili pre toto meno dokonalý opis bežnej mačky?)

 ** _Tokiwadaiská nižšia stredná_** \- túto školu navštevujú i dievčence ktoré boli dokonale izolované od mužskej časti populácie a džentlmenov ešte ani nestretli (majte dáku toleranciu ako rodina, služobníctvo)

-Tak isto okolo tejto školy koluje množstvo legiend a príbehov. Od duchov až po istý strom: Keď rozkvitne a vyznáte si pod ním lásku: Vaša láska pretrvá naveky i po odlúčení. (nachádza sa na pozemku školy.)

 ** _Hacking #3_** **-** I keď sa Railgun skúsenosťami, rýchlosťou či kvalitou nevyrovná IT expertom pre hacking [nelegálny prienik k informáciám] a fire-wall. [Obrana voči hackingu] Jej schopnosť kontrolovať elektróny priamo, má schopnosť negovať celý koncept hackingu a fire-wallu. Preto má Anti-Skill i oddelenie, ktoré si nad tým trápi hlavu. Za zmienku stojí, že dvere do 177 pobočky Judgementu, (pracovisko Kuroko) má jeden z najčastejšie aktualizovaných elektronických zámkov z drobného dôvodu, že pri každej návšteve #3 neodolá tej výzve.


	5. Sobota - Elegantne u stolu

Naše trio dorazilo do jedálne na raňajky. Okamžite ako vstúpili do haly, vzbudili obrovskú pozornosť a prítomné hlúčiky sa ihneď a s nadšením začali o nich baviť.

"Ohó, je to tu pekne narvane." Poukázala Mikoto na fakt, že takmer všetky stoly boli obsadené dajakou tou skupinkou, nech išlo o tie vnútri, či vonku.

"No pekne. Dnes tu máme podozrivo plno. Dokonca sú tu i tváre z druhého internátu. Začínam mať také nepríjemné tušenie, že sem neprišli len tak na raňajky. Moc veľa očí sa na vás dve bude pozerať." Skomentovala sucho Kuroko, vlečúc zo sebou tie dosky.

"Takže spravodajská správa o tom, že sa tento experiment teší podozrivo nadmernej popularite u nežného pohlavia sa ukázal ako pravdivý. Podáva Misaka spoločnú analýzu, ale i tak s podozrievavým výrazom v tvári hodnotí schopnosti potenciálnych súperov."

.

Až jeden jediný stôl, kam by sa pomestili, bol akoby účelovo zanechaný prázdny. Nachádzal sa takmer v strede a bol na neho dobrý výhľad z každého rohu jedálne. Niet divu, že sa k nemu nijak rýchlo nehrnuli.

"Táto udalosť nie je experimentom, ani žiadnou misiou. Je to prezentácia, alebo mini festival. Potom to nie je samotná udalosť čo sa teší popularite, ale jej účastníci. Ak by mal niekto z Tokiwadai robiť problémy tak ma napadajú len dve mená a Kuroko je už medzi nami. K tomu ten tvoj výraz je bezo zmeny od toho s ktorým si sa dnes zobudila."

"Doslova ste centrom pozornosti. Úplne cítim tu rozdielnosť v pohľadoch na vás a na mňa. Skoro ako pár vzácnych voňavých ruži a ostnatý plot. Bude najlepšie vyhnúť sa prípadným konfliktom a akémukoľvek náznaku reálneho boja sa úplne vyhnúť. Avšak ak len správa o Oné-sama a o Inoue pritiahla takýto dav, viem si dozaista predstaviť aká masa návštevníkov sa dostaví na samotnú udalosť. Bude to ako pavilón v zoo. Už dopredu sa preto mentálne obrňte. Skrátka si zachovajte eleganciu za každej podmienky a nepripúšťajte si ich k telu a bude to. V tomto počítam s tebou Inoue, aby si na Oné-sama dohliadla."

"Hai..." Inoue prikývla plne ignorujúc namietajúce [ _Hej!_ ] od jej sestry.

.

Len čo si posadali, Misaky vedľa seba a Shirai oproti, k nim prihupkala dievčina v uniforme slúžky tlačiac pred sebou jedálenský vozík.

((- **_Tsuchimikado Maika_** : Bez schopnosti. Služobná v tréningu študujúca na škole pre slúžky. [Ryouran Maid School] Má modro-čierne vlasy, stiahnuté čepcom dozadu a ledva siahajú k jej ramenám. Keďže ich škola má triedy každý deň, je videná iba v uniformne slúžky. Má veselú priateľskú povahu. A vďaka jej láske pomáhať druhým je kariéra služobnej jej splneným snom. S úsmevom ktorú ju asi nikdy neopúšťa je často videná ako sa vyváža na hlave upratovacieho robota. Má v oblube mangu o brato sesterskej láske. -))

Ako vždy i teraz priam žiarila. "Gratulujem k pádu celej informačnej siete v _Gakuen-Toshi_." [Akademické mesto] Zahlásila nadšene.

"Hej! Ešte som nič neurobila!" Ohradila sa Mikoto, ale hneď stŕpla pretože dvoj copatá červenovláska jej venovala chladný hlboký pohľad. Preto pohliadla na sestričku, ale tá ticho odpovedala na jej nevyslovenú otázku ' _či ona_ ' zamietavým gestom.

.

"Možno áno, možno nie." Maika si z jej odpovede nerobila žiadnu ťažkú hlavu. Vytiahla zo spodnej časti vozíka čistý tanier a naložila naň rovných šesť kúskov skromných sendvičov, než ho položila na ich stôl. "V skratke dáka včerajšia udalosť, v ktorej figurujete, spustila na nástenkách lavínu správ tak intenzívnu, že tá samá správa sa prekrútila a vylepšila toľkokrát, že už nie je ani jasné čo je pravda. Momentálne je takmer zbytočné sledovať akúkoľvek nástenku nech je o hocičom, pretože celý obsah už bol kompromitovaný. Dokonca som počula že sa to šíri i na nediskusný obsah. Pokiaľ to takto pôjde ďalej zaplaví to i regulárne spravodajstvo či hlavné správy. Už sa objavili i správy, že vďaka incidentu dvojičiek to zasiahne i biznis sféru a dôjde k vôbec prvému roll-back-u celého internetu v _Gakuen-Toshi._ " Pokračovala vyložením troch šálok dávať im možnosť medzi troma zarobenými čajmi.

"To nemôže byť pravda." Mikoto sa pokúsila o trápny hraný smiech. "Prestup jednej študentky medzi ubytovacími zariadeniami nemohol spôsobiť niečo takéto."

"Avšak Oné-sama, túto noc si bola dáko nepokojná. Možno si niečo pod prahovo tušila a toto prepojenie sa časom vyvráti ako len klamná zhoda náhod."

Len čo služobná dokončila nalievanie z väčšieho čajníka pokynula im gestom. Všetky tri si vzali po jednom sendviči pustiac sa do raňajok. Každá vlastným tempom.

.

"Ti neviem Shirai-san. Tak či onak pôsobí generálna neistota, panika a mnohé úkony stoja na opakovaných kontrolách. Nech už je za tým čokoľvek, dúfam že sa to čoskoro vyrieši. Normálne by som vám ako celebritám ponúkla široký výber, ale momentálne bežíme na provizórnom programe. Na sendvičoch a čaji. Z nejakého dôvodu dodávky meškajú a personál je alokovaný niekde inde."

"To je zvláštne." Zarazila sa Mikoto. "Nemala by mať Tokiwadai okrem vlastného dodávateľa, záložného logistického skladu i poriadne macatý sklad i chladničku priamo v tejto budove?"

Kuroko rázom zbledla so šokovaným výrazom ako keby videla ducha. "Maika-san, prosím povedz mi, aký je stav skladov potravín tak krátko pred predpokladaným začatím dnešnej udalosti."

Inoue dokončila sendvič a vzala si ďalší.

.

Maika nahodila ten najširší úsmev aký len mohla. "Takmer kompletne vybielené."

Kuroko prepadla panike, vstanúc upustila svoj nahryznutý sendvič na stôl. "To nemôže byť pravda!" Pri-tele-portovala sa priamo pred slúžku v zácviku, schmatla ju za ramená a začala ňou agresívne triasť. "Taká zhoda náhod sa nemôže udiať i keby to niekto napísal ako scenár! Povedz mi že si zo mňa uťahuješ! Zaplatím ti za to!"

Mikoto v tichosti hryzkala svoj sendvič malými dávkami.

Inoue dokončila sendvič a vzala si ďalší.

.

Namiesto však očakávanej odpovede zaznelo jedálnou preplesknutie, ktoré utíšilo hystériu u červenovlásky. "Shirai-san spamätaj sa! Organizátor to má určite všetko už zariadene."

Kuroko držiac si boľavé líce sa zdesila. Tento raz namierila svoju pozornosť na osadenstvo. "He-hej! Prosím povedzte mi, že ešte niekto bol pridelený k organizácií tohto cirkusu! Alebo aspoň či niekto dostal dáke tie inštrukcie k deju. Či čokoľvek užitočné spojené s udalosťou?" Rozhliadala sa, avšak nikto jej neodpovedal ani sa neprihlásil, v jedálni bolo ticho. "Nepovedzte mi, že ste sem všetci prišli ako diváci a len mi tri dostali pochybne plytké zadanie." Zalial ju pot a znovu prepadla panike. Chytila sa za hlavu a zúrivo sa začala prehrabávať vo vlasoch. "Tá stará fúria! AAAAAAAGHR!" Zajačala.

Mikoto si odpila zo svojho čaju.

Inoue dokončila sendvič a vzala si poslední.

.

Maika uštedrila poriadnu facku na druhú líce červenovlásky. "Shirai-san ovládaj sa! Kde sú tvoje móresy? O čom to hovoríš?"

"Tá fúria vedela o tomto stave vedúc, že to padne na hubu a hodila kompletnú zodpovednosť na mňa. A vôbec prečo pôsobíš tak nadšene? Nechceš mi azda tvrdiť, že si čakala na príležitosť kedy ma môžeš beztrestne preplesknúť?" Hoci Kuroko na ňu zazerala s dokorán otvoreným kukučom, Maikin kamenný široký úsmev sa na moment zdal širším.

"Tak ju prepleskni ešte po tretí krát a môžeš si zo svojho zoznamu životných cieľov škrtnúť ' _vyfackanie Shirai Kuroko_ '."

Kuroko chcela niečo namietnuť, ale ani sa nenazdala a už zastonala od udelenej facky. Pokorná služobná priam žiarila šťastím, že môže ' _legálne vyškoliť_ ' neposlušnú paničku. Nálada v jedálni naznačovala, že obecenstvo toto divadlo vzalo kladne.

Teda až na Inoue s jej kamenným pohľadom, ktorá práve dokončila sendvič. Keďže tanier pred ňou zostal prázdny pozrela na nedojedený kúsok v sestrinej ruke.

.

Staršia sestra však rozpoznala líščí úmysel mladšej. Natočila svoju hlavu aby jej pozrela priamo do očí. "Tak na to okamžite zabudni! Zaobstaraj si ďalší svojpomocne!" A priamo pred ňou dorazila zvyšok. "Pravda sa má tak..." Prihovorila sa Railgun tak aby ju všetci počuli, i tí zvonku čo teraz stáli u dverí do dvora. "Záhadnou zhodou okolností je naša správkyňa indisponovaná vo vlastnej posteli a Kuroko je naša nová dočasne zastupujúca správkyňa. Program i vybavenie na dnes chýba. V meste i vo vnútornej štruktúre vládne panika a dezorientácia. S najväčšou pravdepodobnosťou, nateraz nemáme prakticky žiadny dozor, či logickú podporu. Avšak očakáva sa úspech našej udalosti. Takže, podľa mňa to môžeme zhrnúť na tri možnosti." Zdvihla prvý prst z podvihnutej ruky. "Buď nastal v meste incident a skutočne sa niečo závažného deje." Zdvihla druhý prst. "Dakto spustil dáky pochybný experiment a jednoducho súčasný stav je jeho sprievodný efekt." Zdvihla tretí prst. "Tento dnešný deň je dáky veľmi hlúpy test čo niekto vymyslel." Stiahla svoju ruku a obe si založila na hrudi. "Tak či onak máme len zopár hodín než budeme musieť otvoriť brány návštevníkom z ktorých niektorý budú potenciálnymi študentmi pre ďalší rok. Reputácia školy je v sazke a je na nás ju obhájiť." Všetci naokolo sa nadchli nad hlbokou rečou ikony z ich školy, ktorá sa pýšila i titulom Tokiwadaiské Eso.

"To je ono!" Zvolala Kuroko uvedomiac si niečo a vrhla sa po doskách. Následne niečo zanietene hľadala v dokumentoch. "Tu je to!... Rozpočet!... čo to má byť?" Zatvárila sa skepticky. "Rozpočet je rozpísaný na každú položku zvlášť. Od kateringu až po dodatočne najatý personál?" Niečo ju ale prekvapilo natoľko aby sa zarazila. "Priložte účtenku každého nákladu. Celkový rozpočet sa neodporúča prekročiť."

"Projekt?" Opýtala sa Inoue keď Shirai pauzla.

.

Toto jediné slovo stačilo na to aby sa akékoľvek pochybnosti u dievčat rozplynuli a hlúčiky sa dali do rozhovorov. Tokiwadai bola známa svojou prípravou pre reálne situácie. Simulácie, testy i úlohy pracovali s reálnymi údajmi, nech už išlo o prieskum trhu či plánovanie. Tak i takto nepravdepodobný scenár, takýto projekt, môže byť forma prípravy či štúdia.

Preto i Shirai upustila od svojho zaujatého postoja brblaním kritizujúc ' _že im to nepovedali rovno_ ' a hneď sa pustila do vlastnej práce. Bez odkladne uniesla Maiku, pod zámienkou inšpekcie veškerého asetu aktuálne prítomného na ich internáte.

V moment keď červeno srstý strážny pes zanechal svoju paničku bez dozoru. Celá jedáleň uvrhla ich stôl do nepreniknuteľného obloženia v nadšení z prítomnosti ' _tajomnej študentky_ '. Zasypali ich otázkami i poznámkami. Mikoto robila čo mohla aby ich zvedavosť udržala na uzde svojím rezervovaným trpezlivým prístupom, nepodvoliť sa odpovedať na ich otázky. Avšak zanietené paničky veľmi rýchlo zistili na čo Inoue reaguje najviac. Okolo nej sa objavili tanieriky a porcie prevažne ovocia a drobných sladkostí a maškŕt, z cela isto nepochádzajúcich z repertoáru jedálne, ale z vlastných zásob na izbách. S prihliadnutím na jej preukázaný apetít, pod zámienkou aby ochutnalo toto a tamto, sa ju vlastne pokúšali nakŕmiť. Jej unikátny štýl konzumácie bol pre široké publikom poriadne zaujímavý, ale chytrými poznámkami ju veľmi rýchlo zaučili na metódu ' _povedz ááá_ ' s jednou rukou pod lyžičkou ako etiketa káže.

.

Keď už sa takto vystriedalo zopár príliš nadšených dievčat, Mikoto už to nedalo a zakmitalo jej obočie. "Hej! Prestaňte tak zneužívať situáciu. I keď je tu nová, nedáva vám to právo sa takto na ňu zosypať a prekrmovať ju. Čo keď jej príde zle?" Nespokojne si odfrkla, dúfajúc že to už nechajú a rozpŕchnu sa. Ale potom jej niečo došlo na um. "Počkať!" Pozrela na svoju sestričku naliehavo. "Nepokúšaš sa náhodou úmyselne prejesť? Aby si skončila na ošetrovni a tak sa s dobrou výhovorkou, vyhla účasti na dnešnom cirkuse?" Prešla sekunda ticha než nahodila spiatočku priložiť si ruku na tvár aby ukryla svoju strápnenú tvár. ("Prepáč a to som si myslela, že si len nenásytník čo nevie kedy má dosť. Môžeš si za to sama, keď mi berieš i moje.")

"Oné-sama..." Ozvala sa na sestru aby si získala jej pozornosť.

.

"Áno?" Obzrela sa k sestričke, aby uzrela ako sa Inoue k nej nakláňa s veľkou bobuľou hrozna nastoknutej na špáratku.

S rukou pod daným špáratkom preniesla to zaklínadlo skazy. "Oné-sama, ááá."

.

V momente šla Mikoto do zapýrenia a jej chladná rozvaha bola rozprášená po celej jedálni. Nadšenie prizerajúcich dievčat sa dalo cítiť i fyzicky. Inoue jej znovu ponúkala danú bobuľu a ona vedela, že sa to môže znovu zvrtnúť pokiaľ to ihneď nezatne. Ale spomenula si na Kurokyne slová o tom, že tým dievčatám musela podsunúť niečo čo ukojí ich ' _hlad_ '. Ani za mak sa nechcela nechať do niečoho takého zatiahnuť, avšak až si všimla niečoho v očiach jej sestričky, ktoré boli akoby bez života, dostali náznak slabej ešte nezrodenej iskry. Preto sa pre tento jediný krát podvolila a ako mačací predátor z divočiny priam chňapla ústami, expresne ukoristiac bobuľu až Inoue zostala len so špáradlom. "Dúfam že vám to stačilo." S hranou urazenosťou sa odvrátila, aby rozžuvala svoj úlovok.

"Oné-sama, ááá." Sestrička šla na druhé kolo, tentoraz s kúskom dákeho koláča na kovovej lyžičke.

.

"Ne-nepokúšaj si myslieť, že týmto prístupom si môžeš niečo vyžehliť! Navyše toto je posledná vec čo mi s tým ' _Oné-sama,_ _ááá_ ' môžeš nanútiť." Urazene sa priamo otočila k sestričke. Tentoraz si ten ponúkaný kúsok vzala tak ako bolo pôvodne zamýšľané slečnami, elegantne ako dáma. Potešený dav zvýskol s nadšením, nad týmto fan-servisom a začal sa radovať. Na druhú stranu srdce istej tsundere dostávalo zabrať a jej pohľad sa zaboril do zeme. Priam cítila ako sa v nej hromadí dáke zvláštne napätie. Zrazu ale dav nečakane utíchol a ona ucítila ešte upriamenejší pohľad z davu než pred tým. Na líci sa jej usadila neposedná kvapka potu. Opatrne pohliadla na svoju sestričku.

Inoue, s jahodou v ústach, sa ku nej priklonila.

.

Tokidawaiské Eso očervenelo ako rajčina a začalo púšťať elektrické výboje naokolo seba. To bolo znamenie pre prítomný dav dievčat, aby sa plne rozpŕchol do strán. Takže až došlo k výbuchu u istej impulzívnej bojovej osoby so silným komplexom staršej sestry, bol medzi dvojicou a zvyškom posádky školy dostatočný priestor. "TO JE MOJA IMOTO S ČIM SA ZAHRÁVATE!" Za sprievodu hromu a modrého ' _ohňostroja_ ' mnoho dievčat využilo príležitosti a nadšene si po-zvýskalo.

.

Mikoto klesla zohnúť sa nad stôl, lakte položiac naň a červená tvár zaboriac v dlaniach. Ignorujúc hordu tanierikov a misiek s jedlom [mimo sendvičov] od azda každej študentky, dostala sa do neprítomného stavu z ktorého ho dostal až návrat Kuroko, pri-tele-portovaním.

Zaregistrujúc ozón spozornela. "Čo sa tu stalo?" Spýtala sa, ale ako náhle uvidela svoju zvädnutú lásku, ako by sa stalo niečo nevysloviteľného, stôl posiaty potravinami, od ovocia až po zákusky, plus jej nahryznutý sendvič, a Inoue ktorá si pochutnáva ako by sa nič nestalo, prešla do naliehavého tónu. "Ale, teraz vážne čo sa tu stalo? Prečo táto scéna vyzerá ako, obetovanie darov bohom?"

.

"Sklapni!" Zagánila plne sa preberúc, stále s červenými ušami. "Neopovažuj sa to zistiť! Prvá osoba čo ti o tom čokoľvek povie, dostane spolu s tebou elektro-šok, za dvoch!" A naďalej sa zaborila do svojej pred predchádzajúcej pózy neprístupnej dámy s prekríženými končatinami.

"Uh, dobre..." Zvädla Kuroko, ale rázom poukázala na stranu. Kde pod úrovňou stola Uiharu čupela nad Saten kľačiacej na všetkých štyroch, pomáhajúc jej s dopravnou nevoľnosťou.

.

((- ** _Uiharu Kazari:_** Esper: Level-1 [ _Thermal Hand_ ]. Prvý rok na Sakugawa Middle School. Je nižšieho vzrastu so športovo krátkymi čiernymi vlasmi a hnedo zlatými očami. Hlavný rozpoznávací znak (púta pozornosť) je čelenka plná umelých rozkvitnutých kvetov zo strany na stranu. Podobne ako jej partner Shirai je členkov 177 pobočky Judgementu, kde zastáva pozíciu softvérového špecialistu. Jej hackerské schopnosti sú široko známe i v radách Anti-Skillu, ako aj jej slabá fyzička. Jej prezývka je ' _GoalKeeper_ ' [brankár] Anti-Skillu. (Alebo kvetináč.) Miluje sladkosti a obdivuje vznešené dámy zo záhrady vzdelávania. Plus podľa niektorých divné veci a ľudí. -))

((- ** _Saten Ruiko_** : Esper: Level-0x [ _Aero Hand_ ]. Prvý rok na Sakugawa Middle School. Je vyššieho vzrastu s modrými očami a dlhými čiernymi vlasmi s malou bielou kvetinou na ľavej strane vlasov. Je schopná kuchárka a Troller. (vtipkár vystreľujúci si z druhých) Normálne je úplný Level-0, ale ' _Level Up_ ' incident jej dal nádej. I tak, byť Level-0 jej nevadí, pokiaľ môže mať zábavu. Vďaka svojej ľahkomyseľnosti a nutkaniu ísť vyhľadať niečo zábavného, má tendenciu, ignorovať známky skrytého nebezpečenstva a priamo na kráčať do smrteľnej situácie. -))

"Saten-san, skutočne máš všetky orgány na správnom mieste. Je to len nevoľnosť a za chvíľu ta to prejde." Snažila sa utešiť svoju kamarátku.

"Ja ti neviem Uiharu." Z jej hlasu sa dalo vypočuť, že len tak, tak drží obsah svojho žalúdku na uzde. "Myslela som si, že ten povestný Kuroko Express je niečo úžasné zažiť..." Naplo ju. "Avšak mýlila som sa. Celý čas som bola zmätená, neustále som padala a resetovala sa niekde inde. Už po prvých dvoch som bola úplne mimo, nie to po dvesto ďalších. Ako to môžeš vydržať?"

.

"Zas toľko tých skokov nebolo. Ak ti to urobí dobre tak po mojom prvom exprese som tiež skončila v slzách. Vlastne čo tým chcem povedať, že pre každého, je jeho po prvé tak trochu extrém."

"Ten jeden krát my stačil, Končím, odteraz preferujem radšej chôdzu po pevnej zemi."

.

Mikoto sa nepatrne uškrnula, pretože tá posledná poznámka bola niečo podobné čo povedala svojej spolubývajúcej po jej prvom zážitku s Kuroko Express, keď šlo o 50 metrové skoky v rýchlom slede na vzdialenosť jedného kilometra. Ale i tak sa snažila nevydať jedinú hlásku, aby sa do ničoho na viac nezapojila.

"Bol to tvoj nápad Saten-san, aby som tú vzdialenosť dala top rýchlosťou. Dostala si čo si chcela. Nabudúce to nebude Expres ale Ekonomická trieda." Prehodila si Kuroko jeden chvost vlasou za seba. Úplne ignorujúc poznámky tých dvoch obrátila pozornosť na druhú stranu. "Tak teda, vidím že sa k nám pripojila poriadna zbierka ďalších tvári. Takže prosím príďte mi prezentovať čo ste vymysleli. Keďže som už tá dočasne zastupujúca správkyňa, tak každá z vás priloží ruku k dielu. Žiadny prizerajúci, divák či podobne nie je. Pokiaľ nie ste na ošetrovni tak pomáhate. Ďalej aby sme si ujasnili kto bude vystupovať na javisku s dákym programom a kto bude podpora, alebo zákulisie či čokoľvek. Takže utvorte dve skupiny. Trebárs choďte jedny na jednu stranu a druhý na druhú. Nápady sem ku mne." Nastal hurhaj a pohyb zatiaľ čo sa študentky presúvali po jedálni. Otočila sa preto k svojím dvom kamarátkam, ktorým pomohla sa usadiť na stoličky k ich stolu. Saten stále bola relatívne mimo a moc jej do rozhovoru nebolo. Zakrátko od vyčerpania odkvacla na stôl. Preto červenovláska namierila svoju pozornosť na svoju partnerku z pobočky, nedovoliac jej ani prihovoriť sa k žiadnej Misake. "Prepáč Uiharu, že je to tak narýchlo, ale tlačí nás čas. Tu sú všetky podklady ktoré sme dostali k projektu, vrátane pochybne nízkeho rozpočtu. Podala jej dosky v ktorých kvetinová dievčina začala ihneď listovať a čítať. Urobila som zoznam toho čo máme. Takže na tebe bude čarovanie so svojím notebookom, aby sa všetko urobilo správne a v čas." Uiharu sa chystala podotknúť pre Shirai nepríjemnú poznámku ale tá ju gestom zastavila. "Predtým než čokoľvek namietneš, tak tvojím platom bude zapožičanie Tokiwadajskej uniformy pre teba. Plus pre Saten si môžeš vybrať či to bude pre študenta, alebo pre služobnú." Okamžite si to predstavila, spočítať jednu k druhej a jej oči sa hviezdne rozžiarili.

.

"Ó-ho-ho-hóó." Ozval sa učebnicový (údajne elegantný) smiech priveľmi bohatej paničky s vysokým životným štandardom. Na Tokiwadai avšak tento hlas i výstup pripadal jedinej osobe.

((- **_Kongo Mitsuko_** **:** [ _Kongou_ ] Esper: Level-4 [ _Aero Hand_ ] Dáma s veľkým čelom, dlhými čiernymi vlasmi a atraktívnou postavou. Sprevádzaná svojím vejárom. I keď je pyšná a hrdá osoba, odhodlaná naivne sa postaviť akejkoľvek prekážke či výzve, predsa sa naučila i zobraziť svoju plachú a pokornú stránku svojím priateľom. Vďaka svojej osobnosti a životnému štýlu vo vyššej vrstve, po prestupe na Tokiwadai (a bez služobníctva) bola úplne nevedomá v bežných každodenných záležitostiach, ktoré sú samozrejmosťou pre bežných občanov. -)

"Aké nebezpečné zjednávanie sa to udialo pred mojimi očami. Shirai-san vážne ma prekvapuje rozsah až kam si ochotná zájsť." Zakrývajúc si spodnú časť tváre vejárom pristúpila k ich stolu, zdvorile sa trošku pokloniac prítomným na pozdrav.

Shirai okamžite vykysla, prejdúc do otravného sarkastického tónu. "Kongo Mitsuko, aké nečakané od teba, že si sa prišla prihlásiť na slnenie pod svetlá reflektorov. Tým myslím ako úplne predpokladateľné."

.

"Musím sa ospravedlniť, ale už som sľúbila Awatsuki a Wannai, že budem v ich týme tentoraz len pomáhať, takže nepočítajte tentoraz so mnou." Vďaka uprenému podozrievavému pohľadu od červeno srstého policajného predátora, jej nanútený úsmev dostával trhliny, ktoré boli vidno i cez jej snahu ukryť ich za vejárom. "Mimo to, je tu ešte jedna poľutovania hodná informácia na odhalenie." Odvrátila svoj strápnený pohľad. "A myslím, že prídete na ňu keď sa rozhliadnete."

Skupina na čele s Kuroko sa porozhliadla po jedálni. Presne ako dievčatá dostali nakázané sa rozdelili do dvoch skupín. Na jednej strane jedálne stál medzi prázdnymi stolmi jediný stôl, pri ktorom bola šestica postáv. Na druhej strane nezostala jediná stolička prázdna. Ale čo viac, jeden by povedal že dobrá stovka dievčat postávala bližšie k protiľahlej stene než bližšie k stredu jedálne.

Kurokyne vlasy akoby vzplanuli temnou energiou. Akoby oživené sa zavlnili, sta by nešlo o vlasy, ale o hady na hlave medúzy. "HEJ!" Zvolala na dav. "Neopovažujte sa mi povedať, že ste doteraz len klebetili jednu cez dve a nič ste nevypracovali?!" Naliehala na odpoveď, lenže len úplné ticho bolo jej vyžiadanou odpoveďou. Shirai niekedy urážlivo spomínaná ako 'štekajúci pes z Tokiwadai', priam skoro zavila, než zajačala od zlosti. "Je mi úplne jasné čo máte v plánoch! Lenže tak jednoduché to zas nebudete mať! Kto by si len kedy pomyslel, že bez železnej ruky madam správkyne by nikto ani prstom nepohol?! Za trest budete makať ako fredky, používať svoje schopnosti, svaly i vedomosti a hlavne eleganciu na maximum. Žiadne výhovorky nechcem počuť!" Priam vrčala na ne. "Je treba zabezpečiť všetko od nuly. Katering, prípadné stánky, program čo zaujme dievčatá a zároveň uspokojí hodnostárov a honorabilitu. Zabezpečenie logistiku. Uiharu, počítam s tebou. Oné-sama dáke návrhy.

.

"Prepáč Kuroko ale som si istá že zamietneš čokoľvek, čo by som ja chcela. Idem sa prejsť."

"Napríklad ako snehová guľovačka pri bazéne v detských plavkách? Urobiť z toho súťaž o dobývanie ľadový hradu v strede bazéna? Na jeho vrch postaviť Gekotu [postavička žabiaka] v nadživotnej veľkosti? Každému komu sa podarí trafiť obra dostane zmrzlinu zdarma?" Hoci mala Shirai čisto sarkastický tón i tak sa Mikoto sa zapýrila, hodiac po nej pohľad s vypleštenými očami.

Nezaujatá Inoue zahundrala niečo o jedle, zatiaľ čo sa beztrestne napchávala.

.

"Ty ešte stále ješ? Ty si to celé zjedla? Ach ty jedna..." Priložila si Railgun ruku na tvár. "Čo takto niečo čo nezahrnuje konzumáciu jedla? Napríklad jeho príprava pre niekoho iného než seba?"

Čiernovláska s vejárom opatrne pohľadom zhodnotila stav. "Uh to je teda riadne množstvo, čo si do seba dala. Skoro by som povedala, že sa zásobuješ pre to svoje čierne mačiatko, aby malo dostatok mliečka. Musí byť skutočne šťastné, keď na neho tak myslíš."

"Shrodingerov pes?..." Inoue sa na ňu pár sekúnd potichu pozerala potom bez ďalšieho slova vstala a dala sa do behu smerom na chodbu.

.

Kongo nepochopiac nič v obavách že ju dáko urazila, na ňu chcela zavolať, ale Mikoto ju zastavila. "To je v poriadku, ona zvykne takto odbiehať bez vysvetlenia. Vlastne ja sa tiež vzdialim kým ma nebude potreba, alebo niečo čo vyžaduje moje schopnosti."

"Nie tak rýchlo Misaka-san!" Ohlásila sa Uiharu práve dokončujúc telefonát, pred sebou mala rozložený notebook. "Našla som pódium vhodné do bazéna. So Shirai-san zájdete na tú adresu a zistíte či sa to vôbec dá použiť." Mikoto sa s prekvapením na ňu pozrela.

"Výborne Uiharu, toto od teba chcem." Potemnela Kuroko so zlovestným úsmevom, účinne masírujúc kvetinovej dievčine ramena. "Krásne vypracuj ten najlepší scenár aký si môžeme dovoliť. Komanduj Tokiwadaiská študentky ako sa ti len zachce. Si ich cisárovná a tvoje slovo je pre ne slovo božím. Vládni im železnou rukou tyrana. Ktokoľvek bude odporovať, tak toho si podám ja. He, he, he. Vyjadrila som sa jasne?" Obrátila sa k davu a ten jednohlasne odsúhlasil jej totalitu. Avšak Uiharu mala zmiešané pocity, ktoré sa snažila ovládnuť preplesknutím svojich líc. "Pokiaľ čokoľvek budeš po mne potrebovať vyriadiť budem nonstop na comlinku." Shirai si pripla svoj vlastný comlink na ucho.

.

"Tak teda... pokiaľ to má na starosti Uiharu, tak myslím že sa nemusím obávať čo to bude. Hlavne udrž tú svoju predstavivosť v medziach pre obyčajných ľudí, prosím." Poprosila Elektro-máster milo i za svoje spolužiačky.

"Oh, Tokiwadai na mňa spolieha. Aká to pocta." Nadchla sa ešte viacej ich drobná šéfka.

"Ale no táák. S kým si myslíš že hovoríš? Okrem toho, že sme tvoji najbližší priateľa, ktorý ti prišli na pomoc, sme i profesionálky z Judgementu vo svojom živle. Maj v nás väčšiu dôveru, Oné-sama." Dohovárala Kuroko moment predtým než spolu s Mikoto sa od-tele-portovala z miestnosti, zamieriac na danú adresu.

Poznámky/vysvetlivky (keby náhodou niekto niečo nevedel) :

Keďže primárnym účelom hradieb a odrezania Akademického mesta je aby sa pokročilé technológie (20 rokov napred pred zvyškom sveta) nedostali von a nespôsobili ekonomický kolaps vo svete, tak i internet je obohnaný vlastnými hradbami. Za prvé komunikácia von a dnu je pod prísnym dozorom a nič čo by nemalo ísť von sa von nedostane. Za druhé: výkonná AI automaticky maže všetko na základe zvolených kľúčov. Preto organizácia internetu, či fór spadá pod nástenky. Je to niečo ako hub či len web zaoberajúci sa dákou oblasťou. (Predstavte si email provider)

 **roll-back** \- načítanie dát, stránky, serveru z poslednej funkčnej zálohy v prípadoch keď to dôjde do bodu že to radšej ožehlíte stratené dáta

 ** _Honor+abilita_** \- dôležité, vážené či ocenené - osoby/ publikum/ skupina/ vrstva. Možno tí čo to budú hodnotiť.


	6. Sobota - Tažka prechádzka

Dvojica Misaka / Shirai dorazila na parkovisko či dvor pripomínajúci zadné priestranstvo nejakého obchodného domu, či skladu. Na dvor viedlo niekoľko brán, ako zadné vchody pre sklady nejakých obchodov, a iba jeden prechod východ na ulicu. Dorazili v moment, keď sa jedna z brán práve otvárala, odhaliac tak zamestnanca, čakajúc na niekoho.

Chlapík v montérkach si ich všimol postávať v strede dvora a zavolal na ne. "Hej! Vy ste tie z Tokia?!"

V sekunde ich Shirai obe pri-teleportovla priamo pred neho. "Správne sa to vyslovuje Tokiwadai pane. A áno, to sme mi. Prepáčte, že vás tak narýchlo obťažujeme, ale sme v časovej tiesni." Kuroko prešla okolo neho a priamo sa rozhliadala po sklade.

.

"Ten kontakt, síce vravel, že to treba ihneď, ale ani na okamih som si nepomyslel, že až tak ihneď."

"Máte čo potrebujeme?" Naliehala, uprene na neho pohliadnuc.

.

"No áno. Akurát pred týždňom, sme mali jednu podobnú akciu. Môžete si vybrať. Nasledujte ma." Vykročil do skladu, energeticky nasledovaný červenovláskou, zatiaľ čo hnedovláska vkročila do útrob skladu veľmi neochotne.

"Výborne, potom nám nezabudnite poslať účtenky a ostatné daňové dokumenty na kontakt, o ostatné sa postaráme."

.

"To je v poriadku, pri tak známom mene sa o účty obávať nemusíme. Pokiaľ to potrebuje nutne, tak sa dá zariadiť, že dozajtra celú vec budete mať dovezené i umiestnené na miesto ktoré si určíte. Stačí zavolať pár pracantom a tí vám to pódium spravia." Zastavil sa pred dákou kopou, gestom naznačiac odkiaľ pokiaľ je to čo potrebujú, pripravený si na pade [prenosná on-line prístupová konzola k systému (skladu)] zapísať o čo majú záujem.

"To nebude potreba, my si to aj hneď odnesieme. Avšak pre to zajtrajšie navrátenie... ešte váš budeme informovať, či bude čo vrátiť."

"Hej!" Ozvala sa Mikoto urazená tým výrokom o potenciálnom zničení celej konštrukcie. "Tá tvoja dôvera sa uberá pekným smerom. A k tomu tým _my_ si myslela mňa, že áno?"

.

"Odnesiete? Hneď teraz? Len vy dve? Ale teraz vážne, koľko vás tu na to je? Alebo sa tá vaša kamarátka vie rozdeliť na tisíc kópií?" Pohliadol na hnedovlásku v očakávaní, že uvidí niečo nevídaného, ale len sa mu dostalo od nej prísneho pohľadu.

Kuroko sa na moment zapýrila pri tej predstave, mať okolo seba Mikoto dvadsať krát, ale rázom striasla tu myšlienku z hlavy. "Žiadny strach pane, krásna kvetina ukrýva veľa tajomstiev svojej krásy. Oné-sama, zvládneš to tak ako to je?"

"Čo je to za prihlúplu metaforu!" Vypustila hnedovláska výboj zo spánku. Pohliadla na kopu pred sebou, preskúmajúc ju od hora na dol, overujúc si či ide o kov. Chvíľu na to natiahla k nej svoje ruky a daná masa sa začala hýbať, ako ju zdvíhal jej elektromagnetizmus. "Hmm. Na chvíľu by to šlo, ak by som to niesla nad sebou. Lenže ani neviem ako ďaleko sme od internátu. Neočakávaj, že to povláčim cez celú štvrť."

.

Kuroko chvíľku neodpovedala a niečo študovala na holo displeji svojho telefónu. "Zhruba trištvrte kilometra, po ceste, žiadne mosty, nadchody, ani žiadne káble nad cestou. Pôjdem pred tebou, ukazujúc ti smer a riadiac dopravu, ešte dám vedieť Uiharu o tom kadiaľ to berieme, tá to posunie Anti-Skillu. Hmmm. Možno by bolo lepšie to zviazať dákym kovovým lanom. Aby si to mala viac po kope. Veď predsa nemáme na to priveľa času, musíme sa po ponáhľať."

Mikoto si povzdychla. "Trištvrte kilometra, krokom vravíš? Hmmm. Mohlo by to ísť. Pokiaľ sa nikto nebude pliesť pod nohy." Znovu pohliadnuc na tú kopu.

Chlapík v montérkach v tichosti počúval ten ich rozhovor s miernym nepokojom v srdci. "Prepáčte dievčatá že sa do toho pletiem. Bez ohľadu že ste espery, i tak sa musím opýtať: či nie je to pre vás príliš ťažké? Predsa, ste len krehké kvietky a mi vám vieme zariadiť odvoz i inštaláciu." Obe dievčatá sa k nemu natočili s jemným zapýrením, v tichosti ho skúmajúc pohľadom, ako keby im došlo že nemá poňatia s kým má tu česť. Chlapík sa možno aj snažil o dáky ten zárobok za prácu pre ich firmu navyše... Ale keď sa okolo neho k dievčatám svojvoľne prekotúľal valec s natočeným káblom, ktorý by sám len tak nezdvihol... a ten sa ako živý začal odmotávať a vynúť sa oko masy kovovej konštrukcie vytvárajúc z nej dajaké balíčky... tak akékoľvek ďalšie snahy vzdal v nádeji, že si o ich asistenciu nakoniec požiadajú. Však predsa išlo o mladé krehké paničky.

.

Avšak jeho nádej zanikla, keď si na nádvorí z tých balíčkov vhodných na dodávky či priam nákladné autá, zostavili vláčik. Úctivo sa mu uklonili, poďakujúc ich firme za tak rýchlu odozvu na ich požiadavku. Zatiaľ čo si tenšia červenovláska s dvoma vrkôčikmi po stranách hlavy nasadila zelenú pásku Judgementu na rukáv, atletická hnedovláska si precvičila svaly. S kamenným výrazom pozoroval, ako sa ten vláčik vzniesol k oblohe sformujúc sa nad hnedovláskou do ucelenejšej masy. Jeho predstava krehkých kvetiniek z bohatých rodín dožadujúcich sa mužnej pozornosti sa rozplynula, ako sa pozeral na jednu takú, z ktorej sršali výboje ku kvalitne veľkej hromade kovu nad ňou. Priamo i stou hromadou na ktorú by bol potreba nejeden kamión odkráčala z nádvoria a vydala sa ulicou, zatiaľ čo druhá s píšťalkou komandovala chodcov i autá.

.

Po celú tu cestu sa Mikoto snažila ignorovať šokovaných, alebo užasnutých chodcov i vodičov áut. Jeden by si myslel, že keď už jeden žije v _Gakuen-Toshi_. [Akademické mesto] také výjavy by nemali pútať pozornosť. Avšak opak bol pravdou. Tí čo nešli hneď stranou, alebo boli zaneprázdneným niečím iným sa zastavili a pozerali sa ako na nejaký prechádzajúci sprievod. Niektorý chodci sa aj pokúšali priblížiť k Mikoto a dať sa s ňou do reči. Ale Kuroko ich rovno presúvala spať na chodník. Mnohých otočiac čelne k múrom domov a plotov. Takže našiel sa aj dáky odvážlivec, čo bol príliš odhodlaný sa s ňou dať do reči, ktorý sa nezastavil a trafil čelne do steny. Každý avšak vzdal ďalší pokus, pri zistení že červenovláska z Judgement je absolútne neústupná. Úspešne riadila dopravu ako na obyčajnej ceste tak i cez križovatky. Jeden by povedal, že jej vystupovanie vzbudzovalo autoritu, ale skôr to bolo tak, že jej výjav pôsobil mimozemským dojmom. Preto sa väčšina rozhodla oba úkazy nechať prejsť, než sa do niečoho púšťať čo by upútalo ich pozornosť. Veď predsa najlepšie je nechať búrku prestáť než s ňou bojovať.

Ako preprava nasledovala Misaka mala čo robiť, aby udržala koncentráciu. A pri príchode k vysokému tehlovému plotu internátneho pozemku už z nej stekali kvapky potu. Kuroko ju viedla zadnou bránou pre nákladné autá, či hasičov. Ale aby sa dostali k bazénu musela Mikoto s nákladom kvalitne manévrovať.

Už keď sa to chystala zložiť, zafúkal prízemný vietor.

.

Ochladenie narušilo jej to koncentráciu, až zvýskla a skoro jej to spadlo. Podarilo sa jej to však ustáť. Unavená zložila všetko na zem, zhlboka si povzdychnúť ako starec. "Ah... Som nenormálne unavená. Hej Kuroko, na chvíľu si odpočiniem, dobre?" Otočila k červenovláske všimnúť si že si s vreckovkou na nose niečo polohlasom brblala.

"He, he, he... čierne, aké elegantné."

.

Mikoto to nepobrala. "Héééj! Kuroko počujeme sa?!"

"Iste, iste. K stavbe pódia bola povolaná ťažká váha, pre ktorú to bude doslova ako detská stavebnica. Ja sa teraz idem venovať ďalším povinnostiam. Takže Oné-sama, bež si prosím odpočinúc a nikde sa nezastavuj. A aby som nezabudla: Len tak ďalej! Buď viac ako dáma, a rozkvitni nám do krásy!"

.

"O čom to hovoríš?" Opýtala sa na Kuroko, ale tá už začala šťastne hopsať preč smerom k budovám, takže ju zrejme nepočula. Mikoto sa za ňou zadívala, že pôjde i ona dnu, lenže jej pohľad padol na fotoaparát čo mala červenovláska v ruke. (Počkať! Čo má stým fotoaparátom? Stále si brble niečo o čiernej. Čiernej...) Zrazu sa nečakane zapýrila. (...Čierne!...) Ostro sa zapýrila, pretože jej došlo, že ten prízemný vietor musel podvihnúť jej sukňu. A keďže dneska nemá svoje šortky, muselo sa na svetlo sveta dostaviť pohľad na jej vkus nadmieru elegantné gatky. Keď k tomu pripočítala Kuroko a fotoaparát...

.

V zlosti vyslala za Kuroko elektrický výboj, ale červenovláska už bola dosť ďaleko a vysilená Mikoto nedala do rany dosť sily. Uder ciel minul, ale ten si toho ani nevšimol. Zrazu ju ale zalial nepríjemný pot. Obzrela sa smerom k bazénu, kde asi tucet dievčat postával, díval sa na ňu so zasnenými výrazmi.

Očervenala, a to riadne. [Kiaaaaa] Strápnená sa odtiaľ dala na útek.

.

I keď prebehla okolo niektorých iných osôb. To jediné čo si povšimli bolo, že okolo nich presvišťala zvláštne tajomná červená aura, ktorá zmizla niekde na druhom poschodí.

.

Až za zavretými dverami jej izby si konečne vydýchla, zapýrenie pomaly ustupujúc. Trvalo však nejakú tú chvíľu než sa upokojila natoľko, aby mohla vôbec rozmýšľať. (Toľko k plánu ' _relaxovať v zákulisí_ '... rozpadol sa znamenite. Keby aspoň nebolo tohto čierneho nezmyslu. Len spomenúť si že to mám a už sa cítim trápne. K tomu ten vietor...) Spomenúť si na tie zasnené pohľady dievčat pri bazéne jej zapýrenie znovu dosiahlo jej uší. Preto sa narýchlo otriasla aby prišla na nejaký nápad čo stým. Rázom si ale uvedomila, že je pekne spotená. Pohliadla na dvere od kúpeľne a prišla s dobrou výhovorkou.

Odlepila sa od dverí na chodu že zamieri k svojmu šatníku. Lenže do oka jej padla trojica nákupných taštičiek sediacich na konferenčnom stolíku medzi ich posteľami. Boli z módneho obchodu a až podozrivo zhodné s tou z rána. Pokúsila sa tú trojicu ignorovať ako len najlepšie dokázala. Avšak i keď už mala svoj šatník otvorený, predsa jej zvedavosť zvíťazila. Opatrne sa k nim priblížila dobre si vedúc, že ide o pascu, alebo aspoň niečo čo sa jej nebude páčiť. Na moment dúfala, že to má niečo spoločné s Kuroko, takže by to mohla ihneď zahodiť, lenže tá podobnosť s tým z rána ju prinútila preglgnúť. Nahliadla do prvej taštičky uvidiac tam niečo čierneho. (čierne... čierne?!) veľmi opatrne siahla dnu a z kôpky čo tam bola vytiahla presnú kópiu toho čo mala práve pod oblečením. (Čo to má znamenať?!) Nahliadla do druhej, z ktorej žiarila biela kôpka. Z tretej zas niečo červeného. Pokúsila sa vzdorovať, ale jej roztrasená ruka už vyťahovala červenú variantu. Dostala pocit ako by táto bola trochu menšia, než tie predchádzajúce dve. (Pre Kuroko?!) Upustila to naspäť a ustúpila do bezpečnej vzdialenosti, ako by tie tašky po nej mohli skočiť. (Čo to má znamenať? Podľa naplnenosti tých tašiek by som usudzovala, že je ich tam takých päť až šesť setov v každom. Oh? Jeden pre každý deň? To je hlúposť! Kto by zachádzal tak ďaleko? Pokiaľ si spomínam, tak táto značka je výhradný dodávateľ uniforiem pre Tokiwadai. Správkyňa povedala, niečo o príkazu nariadeného zhora. To potom... mám reprezentovať...) Rozšírila sa jej oči. (Toto je cena ktorú si odo mňa vedenie školy pýta? Reprezentovať je jedna vec, ale toto trápne čudo? A to farebné párovanie? Toto môže byť moja spoločenská smrť.)

.

Z jej myšlienok ju vytrhlo zaškvŕkanie jej žabieho telefónu? Bola to jej spolubývajúca. "Kuroko?"

"Oné-sama, už si oddýchnutá?" Ozvalo sa z druhej strany.

.

"Tak nejako, trochu... Počuj Kuroko, neobjednávala si niečo? Expresne?" Musela si byť istá svojou teóriou.

"Hm? To azda nie?" Došlo k uvedomeniu si na druhej strane. "Ale no tááák! Celkom jasne som im povedala, nech vám nedávajú žiadne kvety, kytice a darčeky vôbec. Budeme musieť dať pred dvere oznam. Niečo ako ceníme si váš záujem, ale skutočne si nemôže dovoliť prijať vaše dary z priestorových dôvodov. Alebo tak..."

.

"V tom prípade toto bude od vedenia školy."

"Pokiaľ je to od vedenia, tak s tým teda moc nenarobíme. Budeme sa musieť s tým zmieriť a prijať to. Len dúfam, že to nie je dáka detská hlúposť. Ako škola pre dámy by mali mať dáky ten štandard."

.

(Tak tento štandard sa pekne nanucuje sám seba.) "..."

"Hm? Oh, nateraz to nerieš. Tú sprchu, prosím moc nepreťahuj! Čas sa na nám kráti a prípravy v spoločenskej sále budú čoskoro hotové. Za dvadsať minút začíname."

.

"Čože? To už je toľko? Počkať, azda neočakávaš odo mňa, že to zvládnem všetko sama. Bez ohľadu ako som dobrá v hre na husle, toto je skrátka priveľa i na mňa. Mimochodom, kde je moja Imoto?!"

"Ohľadne huslí... tie sa mi podarilo Uiharu vyhovoriť. Ona... teda Inoue je v poriadku a... nadšená?... Pokiaľ sa to tak dá popísať. Hlavne sa nemusíš obávať. Podarilo sa mi zlanáriť zopár... náhodných okolo idúcich... Vlastne zopár osôb nejakým zvláštnym spôsobom zdieľajúcich myšlienku, že toto mesto treba ochrániť. Tak či onak, nech už robíš čokoľvek, chcela by som ťa mať už o desať minút dole. Tak teda zatiaľ." [Zložila]

.

Mikoto, ešte raz skontrolovala čas než zaklapla mobil. Potom vykukla cez okno na dianie na trávniku medzi blokmi budov ich internátu. Trošku si povzdychnúť zamierila do kúpeľne. Predtým sa ale neochotne zastavila u trojice nákupných tašiek, pre náhradný set.

.

Poznámky/vysvetlivky (keby náhodou niekto niečo nevedel) :

Tento príbeh uverejňujem na FanFiction net, ArchiveOfOurOwn org a Wattpad com. FF a WTP majú dodatočné preformátovanie na vlastnú vieru. Preto mažú niektoré pre nich _'nepotrebné znaky_ ' ako prázdne riadky, 'symboly' a podobne. WTP dokonca i tučnú reč a kurzívu. Preto nasledujúca tabuľka je len orientačná. FF ide v konverzií na vieru ešte ďalej a rovno ruší i http príkazy autorov a www adresy. Ospravedlňte prosím technické zázemie.

"Babu!" -priama reč

(Babu?) -myšlienky

("Babu...") -tichá reč

 _Kurzíva_ \- Upravený hlas, či keď cituje niečo. Napríklad telefón na druhej strane alebo keď sa snaží napodobniť hlas citovanej osoby.

' _i_ ' - môže to byť špeciálne slovíčko, či citácia, citoslovce, alebo výraz

"...!" -zvýšený hlas, krik

"SARKA!" -priamo hlasný krik, či rev na plnú hubu

[] -poznámky či vysvetlivky, preklad

((- informácie o postavách -)) -Možno si myslíte že tieto informácie o postavách sú pre niektorých čitateľov nepotrebné, ale niektorý nemusia poznať každú postavu a drobné pripomenutie neuškodí. Navyše píšem tento príbeh s myšlienkou že niektorý čitatelia nemusia byť oboznámený s ' _Toaru Majutsu no Index_ ', +Railgun


	7. Sobota - Show On

Misaka Mikoto dorazila do spoločenskej sály, čo bola vlastne ďalšia budova v areály pozemku Tokiwadaiskej ubytovne, úhľadne zasadená do celku tvoreného ostatnými budovami. Rozsiahly parket by dokázal hostiť nielen bál, ale i športové podujatia. Z dvoch na proti stojacích stranách bola stena s vysokými oknami, aby dnu prenikalo dostatok prírodného svetla. Celú tretiu stranu pokrývala vyvýšená tribúna a štvrtá hostila pódium s obrovskou článkovanou obrazovkou. Keď sa k tomu pričítajú hrubé automatické závesy nielen na pódiu, ale i na oknách, tak táto sála mohla pokojne slúžiť nielen ako divadlo, ale i ako kino, či v mimoriadnom prípadne ako prednášková trieda, keby náhodou škola bola nefunkčná. K tomu vlastne prispievalo i druhé poschodie so zábradlím, obsahujúce knižnicu i stoly, ktoré sa tiahlo pri stenách dookola, s dostatočnou dierou v strede aby sa z neho poprípade dalo sledovať dianie na parkete pod ním, či z istých uhľov mat i náhľad na pódium a obrazovku.

Z ich ubytovne sa dalo priamo dostať na druhé poschodie, ktoré teraz bolo plne zabraté študentkami z Tokiwadai, zatiaľ čo dole bol polkruh okolo pódia ako sekundárny stage. Zvyšok parketu, ako aj tribúna sa zapĺňala davom návštevníkov. Kade tade boli rozvešané ozdoby, symboly a vlajky Tokiwadai či akademického mesta. Spolu so sprievodnou hudbou, celé miesto pripomínalo niečo bližšie k rytierskym turnajom, než dákym prezentačným festivalom škôl.

Pozorne sledovaná dievčatami z jej školy rozmiestnenými naokolo, pristúpila k zábradliu. Ledva stihla nakuknúť z poschodia na dol, a už sa pri nej objavila Kuroko, v modrom dámskom saku a čiernou páskou s nápisom organizátor. "Oné-sama, už je najvyšší čas!" Než stihli okolité dievčatá dokončiť pozdravy, či motivačné povzbudenie typu ' _nech sa darí_ ' a podobne, Shirai ju preniesla kamsi do zákulisia hlavného pódia. Pár skokov a boli v dákom VIP kúte, akoby v slepom bode z ktorého nebolo poriadne vidno ani na pódium ani do živého zákulisia. Ihneď ako sa tam objavili, z malej brašne u jej boku vytiahla žltú stužku a už ju aj upevňovala okolo hlavy na čelo.

.

"Čo robíš Kuroko? K čomu tá stužka? To sme na športovom festivale či čo?"

"Nie, ale máme tak nesúrodú zbierku ľudí, že pre lepšiu orientáciu sme prišli k takémuto riešeniu. Žltá, ako máš ty, sú účastníci. Červená zas porota a rozhodcovia. Fialová organizátori a personál. Judgement má svoje zelené návleky. Anti-Skill v modrých uniformách sa nedá prehliadnuť. A pokiaľ sa opýtaš na organizátorskú čiernu, tak tú máme iba ja s Uiharu. Pokiaľ sa opýtaš na program tak je jednoduchý, skrátka je to len dáke predstavenie zopár otázok a potom improvizačná súťaž. Na druhú časť sa nechaj prekvapiť. Zohnali sme zopár ľudí navyše, ktorý sa ochotne pripojili..." Kuroko na moment zaváhala akoby hľadala správne slová. "...k úspešnému zdolaniu dnešného dňa. Takže ťa prosím, pre tento raz udrž svoj temperament na uzde aspoň do konca tejto zábavy. Áno?"

"Zbúrajme to tu!" Shirai poskočila pretože do ich rozhovoru vtrhla veľmi nadšená Saten Ruiko, v urodzených jedno-dielnych šatách. Jej hlavu a vlasy zdobilo množstvo kvetov zapletených do nich. Pravdepodobne miestne dámy využili jej predošlej bezvládnosti a urobili si z nej manekýnku. [Figurína] "Ty jedna nezbedníčka!" Žmurkla na ňu pobavene. "Mám na teba toľko otázok, že si ich musím spisovať, aby som na žiadnu nezabudla. Neboj, nadnes ti dáme s Uiharu pokoj, ale zajtra by si nás mala niekam pozvať! Hlavne ale nezabudnúť na ty vieš koho."

"Pravdu Ruiko-chan vraví, že si nezbedná, ale to je už v povahe Misaka famílie." Pripojil sa k nim vysmiaty blonďák so špicatými vlasmi, tmavými okuliarmi, v polo rozopnutej havajskej košele. Jeho gate boli ledva po kolená a s tými sandálmi pôsobil voči uhladeným paničkám z Tokiwadai, ako niekto z inej planéty. "Tsuchimikado Motoharu, ak by niekto zabudol, moja mála milovaná sestrička v službách pre miestne dámy sa mi o tebe zdôverila. Neboj, spolu s Ruiko-chan budeme tvoja podpora priamo na pódiu." Poukázal na fialovú šatku uviazanú na ich ramenách. Potom obaja pozdvihli svoje mikrofóny, ako by to boli dáke čarovné prútiky. "Ak sa niečo udeje, hneď to budeme vedieť." Poukázal na drobnú rádio vysielačku na uchu. Okrem trojice okolo nej ju mal azda každý kto sa podieľal na organizácií, alebo riadil dáku skupinu. Okrem kontaktu cez chat pod dozorom Uiharu, sa organizácia riadila i týmto spôsobom. Stačilo len stlačiť tlačítko a už to počuli všetci na ich súkromnej frekvencií. Dokonca i niektorý členovia od Judgementu a Anti-Skillu ich mali. "O nič si nerob starosti a všetko nechaj na nás. Nateraz sú všetci so žltou páskou VIP, takže i keby sa niečo udialo, je nás tu dosť a len by si prekážala. Buď len súťažiaca."

"To je náš tajný agent, ako sa patrí." Objavila sa nabudená priam žiariaca Uiharu Kazari, jej umelé kvetiny na širokej čelenke na vŕšku jej hlavy sa dočkali bohatého doplnenia o živých susedov, takže tentoraz skutočne pripomínala kvetináč. Možno 'bohatým dámam' povolila aby ju učesali a to učesanie rozšírili o aranžovanie kvetín. Lenže vďaka jej zanieteniu pre túto udalosť si toho zrejme nevšimla a nepostrehne to ešte dáku tu chvíľu. "Tak dokonalý cosplay, vrátane reči, sa len tak nevidí. Ak by sme boli vo filme, každý divák by ihneď vedel, že ide o špióna, pracujúceho v utajení. Avšak tieto reči si nechajme na neskôr a vypustime už tento div sveta zo svojej klietky. Saten-san, Tsuchimikado-san bežte už na pódium. Shirai-san, ty ideš chvíľku po nich." Uiharu si plne užívala komandovanie. Obaja komentátori jej zakývali vydajúc sa k pódiu. Ich nástup prebudil divákov, ktorý ich privítali potleskom.

.

"Kuroko, čo mi tajíš?" Pohliadla hnedovláska na červenovlásku pýtavo, ktorá na tú otázku mierne poskočila.

"Oné-sama, pokiaľ táto udalosť neskončí, nepýtaj sa nikoho na nič! Potom ti všetko vysvetlím, len buď sama sebou a deň ubehne ako voda." Na zavolanie od Uiharu sa i ona vydala na pódium, predniesť otváraciu reč v reprezentačnom móde. Dav uvítal jej príchod potleskom. "Vitajte na Tokiwadaiskej slávnosti, pripravili sme si pre vaše pobavenie skromný program, na ktorom plne spolupracovali naši študenti. Avšak ak by niekto mal dáke nutkanie mimo vymedzený rámec slušného správania. Tak vás musím informovať, že naše kastračné oddelenie je v plnej pohotovosti. Majte na pamäti že Tokiwadaiské kvetinky, sú len na audio vizuálny obdiv. Prajem príjemnú zábavu." Dav veľmi stroho a skôr nanútene zatlieskal, zatiaľ čo 'elegantne' odkráčala do zákulisia."

"Wau! Až sem som cítila ako ochablo nadšenie v sále." Upútala pozornosť Uiharu, už sediaca na stoličke za dákym malým okrúhlim stolčekom, už ťukajúc do svojho notebooku. "Tak či onak, tie jej veľké ústa boli konečne pre zmenu k dákemu úžitku. I keď je to bluf, táto prevencia zariadi, že si mnohý rozmyslia, či sa o niečo pokúsia." Skontrolujúc dáke údaje si niečo pre seba hmkla a potom pohliadla na Mikoto. "Misaka-san, si na rade a veľa šťastia. Prosím i keď ti to Saten-san navrhla, pokús sa to tu nezbúrať. Dobre?" S úsmevom jej pokynula, aby sa vydala k pódiu.

.

Hnedovláska sa na sekundu zatvárila urazene, ale nakoniec sa usmiala, vykročiac daným smerom. Prichádzajúca červenovláska sa na ňu nežne usmiala. Nič nepovedala len pozdvihla svoju dlaň do upaženia na znak, že hnedovláska preberá štafetu. Klapnutie ich dlaní zahnalo obavy u Mikoto a ona vstúpila na pódium do svetla reflektorov. Práve vo chvíli, keď komentátori obrátili svoju pozornosť na ňu.

.

"A je to tu priatelia!" Začal blonďák burcujúc dav k nadšeniu. "#3 Level-5, Misaka Mikoto! Titulovaná ako: Tokiwadaiské eso! Samotársky vlk. Elektrická princezná, čo neuznáva žiadne pravidlá, okrem tých vlastných! Veľká sestra všetkých a pre všetkých, ktorá neváha potrestať každého, kto prekročí jej medze! Skoro desaťtisíc malých sestričiek po celom svete, je hrdých na to že ju môžu nazývať Oné-sama. Prosím, privítajte svetovo najznámejšiu Tsundere!: The Railguuuun!"

Za priebehu komentátorovho príhovoru spomínaná hnedovláska prešla do páskou vyznačeného štvorca medzi oboma komentátormi. Obecenstvo ju privítalo vášnivým potleskom. Postavila sa do cool pózy v ktorej by dobre vyzerala pre objektívy. Snažila sa ako len mohla, aby čo najviac ignorovať svoje okolie a hlavne obecenstvo, nechajúc komentátora klebetiť čo len chce. Avšak poznámka o jej tituloch ju prinútila vytiahnuť z vrecka mincu a postaviť sa do svojej povestnej pózy pre streľbu Railgunu. Jej vlastného útoku, elektromagnetického urýchlenia mince na trojnásobok rýchlosti zvuku, vďaka ktorému dostala svoju prezývku. Samozrejme neplánovala skutočne vystreliť. V uzavretej hale a s dostrelom päťdesiat metrov pre danú mincu, by to mohlo byť nebezpečné. Plánovala ju chytiť a potom s rozkošným žmurknutím preniesť hlášku ' _bang_ ' čím by viac zasiahla ich city, ako ich zmysli a stále vyzerala cool. Lenže už keď bola minca vo vzduchu Tsuchimikado zadrel hlášku o jej sestričkách, ktorá rozbila jej koncentráciu. Avšak ako náhle prišla reč na Tsundere komplet stratila rozhľad kde je. Na čele jej navrela žila a keď chytila tú mincu, rázom ju napumpovala poriadne silným elektrickým nábojom a bez zaváhania ju šmarila po blonďákovy. Bzučiaca bludička výbojov expresne zasiahla ciel. Chalana v havajskej košeli to vytriaslo oddola na hor, až sa čmudiaci zložil k zemi. S búšiacim srdcom ako o závod sa jej krv hrnula do líc. "Necháš už toho, alebo chceš vážne bitku?!"

.

"Aká to impozantná Improvizácia. Tak tomu to sa hovorí byť maximálne prirodzený." Saten so žiarivými očami sa k nej doslova natlačila, čo prinútilo hnedovlásku o krok ustúpiť aby si udržala odstup. "To bolo tak úžasné! Tak cool! Ó ako moc si prajem aby som tiež také niečo dokázala. To bolo ako ' _ultimate move_ ' z arkádovej bojovky a okamžité ' _KO_ '. Ak by si bola postavou v tejto hre, tak by bolo hneď jasné prečo si ťa vybrať." Mikoto sa úplne stratila v tom čo čiernovláska hovorí a len tak s nechápavým výrazom na ňu zazerala. "Pre všetkých už musí byť jasné, že táto dievčina má poriadne esperské svaly!" Zvolala otočiac sa k publiku. Railgun trhanými pohybmi otočila svoju hlavu k vrelému davu, aby si znovu uvedomila, že je pod mohutným sledovaním. "Takže bez ďalšieho zdržovania. Len jediná otázka na našu bojovú hráčku číslo jedna." Pristúpila k nej chytiac ju za rameno, doprajúc jej sekundu dve na vydýchnutie, prešla do vážneho tónu. "Misaka-san, ako je to medzi tebou a tvojím záhadným frajerom?"

Mikoto komplet vytuhla, akoby jej mozog dostal skrat. "Čože prosím?" Bolo jediné čo zo seba dostala svojím roztraseným hlasom. Ale ako sa navracala do reality, vzrastal i elektrický náboj okolo nich. Dlhé vlasy čiernovlásky začali vstávať pod statickou elektrinou. Až keď začali naokolo lietať iskry moderátorke došlo, že násilná Tsundere bomba už tiká.

.

Ako boží zásah sa z reproduktorov ozval mimoriadne otrávený hlas. "Nehorázne patetické! Ešte je len začiatok a ty už zase si u steny. Zas sa uchyľuješ k tomu jedinému čo ti skutočne ide. Tretia, daj sa dokopy, alebo odpáľ do kúta! Zbúrať si to tu môžeš až bude 'tamtá debilita' konečne za nami! Pokiaľ bude ešte čo zbúrať z tejto pre fintenej stavby."

Hneď za ním sa ozval tak nejako nezaujatý, ale i tak naliehavý hlas. "Hej, nedohodli sme sa náhodou predísť tomu búraniu? Alebo si vážne nedáte pokoj pokiaľ nejaká stavba nepôjde k zemi? Nie že každý pôjde sám za seba a nakoniec to skončí v ruinách polka štvrte? Sme v tom spoločne či nie?"

A do tretice sa tam prikradol i detinsky prisladký hlas. "Keďže vás všetkých poznám, musím vás požiadať, aby by ste tie vaše búrania, prosím, limitovali mimo zariadenia Tokiwadai a záhrady vzdelávania. Ja to tu mám rada."

.

Railgun dostala šok. I keď to bolo cez reproduktor, tie hlasy sa jej zdali až priveľmi známe. Narýchlo prehľadávala parket, tribúnu i poschodie, ale nikto z nich neupútal jej pozornosť. Možno, že jej kamarátka Saten vycítila o čo sa snaží a natočila ju k druhému koncu pódia, než z ktorého prišla, kde stál stôl s troma kreslami otečenými mierne k nim.

V nich sedeli traja ľudia, čo sa na ňu pozerali. V stredom kresle sedela nadmieru príťažlivá blondína s hviezdami v očiach. Po jej ľavačke chudý bielovlasí chalan s modernou barličkou opretou o kreslo. Po jej pravačke zas istý chalan s čiernymi špicatými vlasmi s výnimočnou pravačkou.

.

Kvapka studeného potu si našla cestu po líci Misaky Mikoto ako jej dochádzalo kto to tam tak sedí.

((- ** _Shokuhou Misaki_** \- Esper: #5 Level-5 [ _Mental Out_ ] Nadmieru príťažlivá blondína, obdarená bujným poprsím. Jej dlhé huňaté blond vlasmi majú až zlatú farbu a voňajú po mede. Doslova má v očiach zlatej farby hviezdy. Nosí dlhé biele rukavice a punčochy zdobené čipkami. Ako jediná z Tokiwadai nenosí ich tašku, ale módnu kabelku s hviezdou v strede. Ukazuje hravú detskú povahu a moc neváha použiť svoje schopnosti i na Trollenie druhých. Úspešné tak ukrýva svoju dospelú, súcitnú a starostlivú stránku i za elegantnú chytrácku sebeckosť. Prezývka ' _Queen Bee_ ' [Včelia kráľovná] či ' _The Queen of Tokiwadai_ ' odkazujú na jej schopnosti najmocnejšej kontroly mysli v AC. (Vymývanie mozgov) Má sladký jazýček. A i keď je génius, je Anti-talent na všetky fyzické činnosti. Vďaka tomu, že obrana u #3 nedovolí aby jej #5 vstúpila do hlavy, panuje medzi nimi napätie. -))

((- **_Accelerator_** \- Esper: #1 Level-5 [ _Vektor Control / Accelerator_ ] (Voľne myslené ako " _Jedno smerná cesta_ " vo viacerých významoch tej vety.) Papierovo študent na _'Nagatenjouki Academy_ ' avšak už nejaký čas ju nenavštevuje. S bielymi vlasmi, červenými očami, chudou postavou a večne otráveným či nasrdeným výrazom. Azda jediný úsmev, ktorý vie na svojej tvári vyvolať (plný temnoty) je a pre jeho súperov, aby si uvedomili, že ich čaká porážka v tom najhlbšom význame. Ako najsilnejší v AC vlastní i údajne najlepší mozog. Príliš hlboká účasť na temnote AC ho zviedla na scestie, hladiac na všetko a všetkých z hora. Dotiahol štýl a počínanie zloducha na dokonalé temné umenie. Kedy len jeho samotná aura smrti dokáže porážať protivníkov skrz strach. Preferuje čiernu kávu a tiché miesta. Nie však retardov a čokoľvek otravné. -))

((- **_Kamijou Touma_** \- Žolík: [ _Image Breaker_ ] Protagonista. Vysokoškolák z 'Certain high school' s čiernymi špicatými vlasmi. Jeho pravačka dokáže vyrušiť všetky nadprirodzené účinky, nech ide o mágiu či super schopnosti, vrátane jeho šťastia. Expert v domácich prácach a nízko nákladového prežívania a varenia. Je to hrdina čo pribehne zachrániť osobu v núdzi i keď ho o to daná osoba nežiadala. Podľa Himegami jeho život pripomína date [rande] simulátor. -))

.

("Hej...") Jej srdce nestíhalo ako nechápala čo sa tu deje. (Čo tu tí traja robia? Ako to že sedia vedľa seba? A čo má byť s tým, že tu sedia ako porota? To koho bol scestný nápad, že by táto trojica dokázala čokoľvek objektívne ohodnotiť? Nehovoriac o sudcovstve v hocijakej súťaži.) S upreným, priam uhrančivým pohľadom upustila zo seba podráždený výboj.

Kamijou si okamžite domyslel, že v ďalší moment môže k ním priletieť jej eklektický oštep. Preto nakloniac sa nad stôl, k nej unáhlene natiahol svoju pravačku s roztvorenou dlaňou, ktorá by tento výpad negovala. "Zadrž biri-biri! Prišli sme pomôcť, nie sa byť." Jeho okamžitý defenzívny ťah mal opačný efekt a len spôsobil, že sa na neho zamračila, upustiac agresívny výboj. Samozrejme jeho ťah zalarmoval zvyšok poroty.

"Som nevinná!" Dodala blondína naliehavo a s nevinným úsmevom priam pôsobila dojmom neviniatka, krehkej dámy v núdzi.

Zato tretí člen nespokojne klapol jazykom. "Tcc... Do riti tretia! Je v tvojom najhlbšom záujme, aby si vychladla. Tak sklapni a tvár sa ako dáky ozdobný panák pre verejnosť! To je tvoja rola! Retardov čo ceria zuby na Academy City nechaj na profesionálov, ty treto triedny amatér." Z pohľadu obecenstva bolo ihneď jasné, ktorý z tej trojice bude ten zlý porotca.

.

Samozrejme mala v pláne ich poriadne vyspovedať, keby nebola vyrušená blonďavým komentátorom, ktorý sa zdvihol od podlahy. "Hej! Ako to že už sa zdvíhaš? Dostal si toho toľko, že by si mal zostať KO do konca dňa."

("Heh. Liečim sa rýchlo, Mikoto-chan.") Preriekol tichým hlasom, tak aby ho hnedovláska počula, ale mikrofón nezachytil. Ale i tak bol jeho dych stále nepravidelný. ("Akcelerátor má pravdu. Potrebujeme aby si nateraz zahrala svoju rolu tváre pre publikum. Na otázky budeš mať čas až neskôr. Saten-chan, umiestni našu princeznú na miesto!")

Stále nabudená čiernovláska neváhala ani sekundu. ("To je ako pozorovať škriepku mačiek.") Natočila ju rázne k publiku. "Tak to je naša bojovná princezná. Ale dajte pozor, táto ruža má tŕne. Prosím potlesk!" Ako sa dalo očakávať, jej príhovor vzbudil ovácie. Mikoto chcela niečo namietnuť, ale Saten ju tlačila k vyznačenej čiare ďalej od okraja pódia. ("No táák Misaka-san, si ako na ihlách, uvoľni sa!") Zašeptala jej, ale rázom jej nadšenie opadlo. ("Prepáč mi prosím! S tým návrhom na zbúranie som si len robila prču. Asi to skutočne nebolo na mieste a zle sis to vyložila. Skutočne, prepáč mi to prosím.") Nahodiac ten najväčší úsmev sklapla ruky v prosebnom geste a už sa aj vracala k Tsuchimikadovy, ktorý práve vítal ďalšiu postavu.

.

Tou nebola nik iný než malá mníška v bielom rúchu.

((- **_Index Librorum Prohibitorum_** -15- Mág: Analytik [Spell Interceptor] (Zbierka zakázaných kníh) Táto dievčina malého štíhleho vzrastu s dlhými striebornými vlasmi odetá v [Walking Church] bielom rúchu so zlatým lemovaním je mníškou v zácviku. Vďaka jej _'perfektnej pamäti_ ' sa v jej hlave nachádza presné kópie zo stotri tisíc kníh o mágií. Každá z týchto kníh je neprístupná pre obyčajných a slabých mágov, ktorý by pravdepodobne zošaleli len z čítania jedinej z nich. Znalosti týchto kníh z nej urobili experta pre analýzu kúziel a mágie ako takej. I keď ich nesmie a nemôže použiť priamo, predsa len vie narušiť až prevziať kontrolu nad kúzlom, či používať podporné chorály. [spev] Okrem toho, že je úplný antitalent na čokoľvek z oblasti vedy a domácich prác, knihy [gremoriáre] si žiadajú pravidelnú 'obeť' v podobe jej bezodného bruška. -))

S tým svojím rúchom až po zem dohopkala ku komentátorom a za jej vrelý výraz a náklonnosť si vyslúžila si obdiv.

.

Blonďák ani na moment nezaostával. "Privítajte prosím, chodiacu knižnicu antických vedomostí! Dajte si ale prosím pozor, keď jej dáte prečítať svoje denníky, plné trápnych príbehov. Zapamätá si doslova každé jedno slovo. Táto mníška v zácviku má obrovské srdce a ešte väčší žalúdok. Jej slová skrývajú múdrosť tisícov. Prosím potlesk pre Indéééééx!"

Ozval sa búrlivý potlesk ktorý podnietil, aby Index nadšené mávala publiku. Chvíľku na to k nej pristúpila Saten. "Tak teda čo máš rada?"

"Veľa vecí ale najviac: jedlo, magické dievča Kanamin [TV seriál] a čokoľvek čo Touma pripraví k jedlu. Hlavne niektoré skvosty, ktoré sa bráni pripraviť znovu." U jej úst sa objavila slina.

.

V kontraste s vystúpením Index, Mikoto už od začiatku tamtoho rozhovoru venovala svoju pozornosť porote. V momente ako sa od nej Saten vzdialila, striasla zo seba akúkoľvek myšlienku na pocit viny za neprimeranú reakciu, ktorú v nej slová čiernovlásky vyvolali. Elegantne, systémom úkrok do strany, prisunutie, skrátila vzdialenosť medzi ňou a tým stolom. Keď bola dosť blízko aby sa mohli rozprávať bez pútania pozornosti, priam na nich zasipela. ("Čo si vlastne myslíte, že tu robíte?") Vrhla na nich káravý pohľad pýtajúci si odpovede.

("To je moja otázka!") Zasipela naspäť blondína nevrelo. ("Tak aby si vedela, ja som tu proti svojej vôli. Uniesli ma a ešte ma pripútali k tomuto kreslu. Než som sa nazdala, už si tu bola. Normálne by som bola ešte v svojej posteli.")

("Trhnite si princezné!") Pridal sa bielovlasý otrávene sarkastickým tónom. ("Jediný dôvod prečo som tu je fakt, že poskok osoby, ktorú chcem chytiť pod krk, dostane nesmierne nutkanie sa tu ukázať. Len som sa posadil popíjajúc kávu a už som mal túto hovadinu na rukáve. Asi tým slepím kvetinám nedošlo, že tu len tak sedím.")

("A to som si myslel že ťaháme za ten istý koniec.") Pridal sa čierno vlasý. ("Rád by som ti to poriadne vysvetlil, ale je to tak komplikované klbko, že jeho rozmotanie ešte chvíľku potrvá. Skrátene je z Misaki mediálna návnada. Tak mohli by sme na moment všetci spolupracovať aby sa predišlo masovým výtržnostiam? Ale... skôr mám pocit, že by si v tomto smere zastala celú masu úplne sama.")

.

("To je neskutočne.") Štekla po nich. ("Skutočne si ma práve nazval výtržníkom? To ti nedošlo, že trojica najväčších výtržníkov sedí práve za tým vašim stolom? Ste v tom tak dobrý, že by ste mohli založiť klub.")

("To je mi ale milé. ") Shokuhou si zachovávala kamenný úsmev, ale jej tón bol rázne nepriateľský. ("Ak by sme boli klubom výtržníkov, tak tu s nami sedíš ako nás predseda. Veď predsa z nás všetkých más vo výtržníctve najviac skúseností. Pobrala si to moja milá s mäsitým mozgom?")

("Pche. Kravina. Tak prvenstvo v tomto ti rád prenechám.")

("A je to.") Poklesol na duchu Touma. ("Už je to brané ako klub výtržníkov a ja som uvedený ako jeden z jeho zakladajúcej štvorice. Akoto popísať?... Skrátka smola.") Zakončil s povzdychom.

.

Mikoto si na sekundu predstavila všetkých siedmych na piatej úrovni ako okupujú jednu takúto klubovú izbu, každý svojsky rozvalený po klubovni ako keby im to tam patrilo. Potom ale ucítila uprený pohľad z druhej strany. Otočila aby uzrela Index stojacu na čiare vedľa nej. Uprene na ňu civela s vážnym výrazom. Dostala pocit ako keby tá strieborno-vlasá dievčina videla priamo do jej duše. "Čo je?" Znervóznilo ju. "Ak chceš niečo povedať, tak to povedz."

"Nič čoby ti nateraz pomohlo krátko vlasá." Ohodnotila sucho a na moment sa zamračila. "Áno... Toto sa bude dať použiť. Krátko vlasá, budem ťa sledovať!"

.

Poskočilo jej obočie. "To je dneska dáky deň chytrých vyhýbavých odpovedí, alebo čo? Dlhovlasá."

"Obyčajne by som ti dala za pravdu. Avšak ver mi! V tomto prípade spravíš viac osohu, ak nateraz zostaneš v nevedomí. Neboj neskôr nás s Toumom budeš moc pozvať do tej 'zješ čo môžeš' reštaurácie." Svoj výstup zakončila použitím ťahu ' _nezlomný vrelý úsmev mníšky_ ' pri ktorom priam žiarila jej priam nábožensky upokojujúca pokorná aura. Jej roztvorená náruč priam nabádala hnedovlásku, aby sa do nej vrhla, skloniac svoju hlavu.

.

Samozrejme Railgun skysla nad tým divadlo a takmer už chcela ustúpiť o krok. V ostražitosti sa mentálne bránila pred touto láskou prekypujúcou pascou. Už aj bola pripravená pohroziť jej výbojom.

Avšak jej pozornosť bola upútaná nadšeným jačaním komentátora. "Tak to je naše Gotické trio! Febry!... Janny!... a Shinobu!" Publikom nadšene tlieskalo ako dievčatká [10r] držiac sa za ruku so Shinobu mávali publiku. Febry nadšene, ale Janny zdržanlivo.

((- ** _Nunotaba Shinobu_** _-_ Táto dievčina s deprimujúco strohým výrazom a záľube v módu gotických lolít, je génius z prestížnej univerzity, ktorý vytvoril ' _Testament_ ', program na vloženie základných vedomostí a schopností pre klony. V značnej miere dopomohla k stvoreniu Janny a Febry, dvoch malých dievčat s dlhými blond vlasmi a odstávajúcim prameňom vlasov smerujúcim nahor, silno pripomínajúci mravčie antény na zachytenie signálu, ako referencia na ich schopnosti. Po zmarení istého experimentu si ich Shinobu adoptovala, ako vlastné, aby im dala život aký si zaslúžia. V tej viere opustili mesto. -))

.

Za moment boli i oni na čiare s Mikoto a Index. Po rýchlom pozdrave medzi nimi už bola Nunotaba opýtaná otázkou: 'Ako to že sú naspäť v Academy City.' "Je to len zhoda okolností. V jeden moment sme dostali jedno rázovú ponuku a vrátili sme sa. I keď len na pár dní kvôli vybaveniu v _Gakuen-Toshi_. Drobnosti urobiť tamto, nechať tieto dve absolvovať hento a podobne. Podobne je to i s touto parádou. Musím priznať, že takáto udalosť by mohla byť pre ne prínosná skúsenosť. Navyše je to príhodná príležitosť na nevšedné pokrmy. Avšak neboj, mi všetky k tebe vzývame. Nesklam nás."

(Fajn. Takže i ona niečo vie a rozhodla sa mi o tom pomlčať. A k tomu je tu len náhodou? Čo mi to vlastne všetci tak taja? Dokonca i Akcelerátor sa správa akoby nasledoval dáky plán. Touma je jedna vec, ale že by Shokuhou pre zmenu nevedela prvé a posledné. Tak tomu neverím.)

.

Publikum však vítalo úctivým potleskom ďalšiu súťažiacu.

((- **_Himegami Aisa_** \- Gemstone [Deep Blood] 16r- Táto tichá dievčina s dlhými čiernymi vlasmi je často odetá v červeno bielom úbore služobnej z chrámu šhinto. Jej schopnosť je vlastne super výkonná mucholapka na upírov. Aby sa neopakoval incident s vyhynutím jej celej dediny, tak už nosí magický kríž, ktorý potláča jej večne aktívne schopnosti, aby už nikdy nikomu neublížili. Je tichá s tak trochu tupou osobnosťou. So svojou jemnou tichou rečou, môže pôsobiť priam placho, nezaujato až ako EMO. Vďaka tomu všetkému sa občas stane, že je ostatnými priamo ignorovaná. Môže byť rovnako nenásytná ako Index. -))

Komentátor sa s chuťou oprel do svojej úlohy. "Táto Miko [šhintoistická služobná / kňažka] k nám zavítala priamo z osamelých hôr. Pach jej krvi je tak vábivý, že pokiaľ vás očarí, dajte sa na útek, inak ste v pasci. Prosím privítajte Himegami." Pokynul Saten a tá už ju aj začala spovedať.

"Tak teda Himegami-san, prosím povedz nám niečo o sebe."

"Z jedla mám najradšej mäso. Som mág a toto je moja kúzelná palička." Z rukávy vytiahla štandardnú kovovú vodovodnú trubku so zahnutým koncom. "Avšak mám i jednu ktorá využíva mannu." Vrátila ju naspäť do rukávu a z druhého vytiahla teleskopický elektrický obušok. Zamávala s ním a do okolia z neho unikla iskra. "Avšak táto má malú zásobu manny a tak dlho nevydrží." Ešte sa jej komentátorka opýtala čo si myslí o tejto akcií. Samozrejme na moment zaváhala ako rozmýšľala nad odpoveďou. "Som nesmierne nadšená. Hlavne sa teším na súťaž 'zjedz čo dokážeš'." Dodala stále pôsobiac nezaujato avšak drobná slina unikla z kútiku jej úst. Nato ju komentátorka Saten už odviedla na čiaru k ostatným.

.

Komentátor nestačil ani len začať, keď sa na pódium vyrútila vysmiata mini Misaka v jednoduchých šatách. So šibalským smiechom sa hnala skrz pódium. Ani za moment sa za ňou sa vyrútilo naštvané dievča s dlhými čiernymi vlasmi oblečené v priľahlom čiernom mundúre značne pripomínajúce High-Tech bojový oblek, vhodný do páru pre pilotovanie dákeho High-Tech bojového robota.

((- **_Last-Order_** \- 10r - Esper: Elektro-máster [Radio Noise] (ako šum z rádia) Tento klon so sériovým číslom 20 001 nebol určený k účasti na experimente, ale ako bezpečnostná poistka a prístupová konzola k sieti MISAKA. Oproti ostatným Misakám má relatívne rozvinutú osobnosť a otvorene prejavuje svoje emócie. Vďaka prístupovým právam administrátora má zlozvyk zálohovať si svoje spomienky na sieť. Ďalej má vo zvyku nanucovať svoje názory, aktivity a ciele ostatným sestrám. Má veselú večne usmievavú povahu a sladký jazýček. Avšak ako ostatné Miskay nezvláda vlastnú žiarlivosť a to extra. Má talent k zablúdeniu a jej vlasová anténka je schopná vlastného pohybu pri chytaní signálu. -))

((- _ **Shutaura Sequenzia**_ \- 16r+x -Esper: Level-4 [ _Earth Pallette_ ] (Vzácna explozívna zemina) Je veliteľkou privátnej špeciálnej bezpečnostnej organizácie. ' _Black Crow Unit_ ' dohliadajúcej na bezpečnosť v meste. So štíhlou postavou a dlhými čiernymi rovnými vlasmi je často videná v priliehavej čiernej bojovej uniforme so šedými, bielymi a červenými detailmi. Je vážna, priamočiara povaha, ktorá len zriedkavo prejavuje emócie. Avšak občas extra neudrží svoj hnev na uzde. Jej šarm si získal lojálnosť a oddanosť jej jednotky presahujúc pracovné povinnosti. -))

Rozdiel v rýchlosti medzi nimi bol značný a tak netrvalo ani pár sekúnd než ju mohla schmatnúť. Avšak pred tým než ju chytila stihla malá dievočka hodiť predmet, pre ktorý ju naháňala.

Lenže spomínaným predmetom nebolo nič iné ako osobný revolver slečny Sequenzie. Než stihol dopadnúť na zem, Tsuchimikado sa k nemu vrhol. Zachytil ho letiac vzduchom, následne spravil kotrmelec z ktorého sa rovno postavil do cool pózy ako: James Bond. Moment na to efektne pištoľnýcky zatočil revolverom a ten zmizol za jeho chrbtom zasunutý v jeho gatiach.

.

Čiernovláska upustila malú hnedovlásku a už chcela šteknúť po blonďákovy, aby mu vrátil jej revolver, avšak on bol rýchlejší. Stále dodržujúc svoju rolu komentátora nadšene zvolal na divákov prezentujúc im nové súťažiace. "Vážený a milí, predstavujem vám Veliteľku súkromnej bezpečnostnej organizácie. Na prvý pohľad elegantne chladná, ale pod povrchom je to priam explozívna povaha. Jej presnosť je extra a jej prsty na spúšti sú rýchlejšie než vaše slová. Prosím potlesk pre Sequenziu!" Publikum ktoré si vydýchlo, že ide o akt sa rozburácalo do búrlivého potlesku. Pokiaľ ju prechytračenie veľkohubým drobcom a krádež revolveru vytočili, Tsuchimikadov výstup zaskočil, tak publikum ju úplne rozhodilo až povestne stratila vietor z plachiet.

Pokúsila sa znovu požiadať o navrátenie zbrane, či skôr o jej násilne znovuzískanie. Plus mala určite v pláne jednu mu poriadne uštedriť za použitie jej krstného mena. Nestačila spraviť ani pol kroka a už sa jej do tváre natlačila super nadšená komentátorka. "Úžasné! jednoducho úžasné! Toto je dokonalý obraz mojej predstavy o polovojenskej High-Tech mierovej jednotke. Charizmatická kráska neúprosne komanduje skupinu elitných svalovcov, ktorý sú pre ňu ochotný zájsť za hranice svojich povinností. Do sýtostí si užijú ako akcie, tak trestanie v jej láskyplnom prevedení, tak i jej drobných nešikovných prešľapov, či romantických okamihov, kedy ukáže svoje zapýrenie."

Tvár Sequenzie očervenela do jasnej červenej. To-to-to-to čo za nezmysel si trepla?! Naša jednotka je plne profesionálna! Ž-ž-ž-ž žiadne necudnosti sa tam nekonajú!" Ustúpila od nej a v obrannom geste zakryjúc si pred ňou svoju hruď. "Obrana mieru v ' _Gakuen-Toshi_ ' je našou najvyššou prioritou. Neopovažuj sa svojimi rečami podnietiť klebety že tam je niečo čo tam nie je! A už vôbec sa mi neopovažuj nanútiť, tie tvoje mylné predstavy o tom ako to má fungovať!" Ustúpila od nej o ďalší krok. Narýchlo si premerala jej blond kolegu, avšak usúdila, že by nateraz svoju zbraň nezískala. "To- toto je hlúposť! Odchádzam!" Urazene vykročila, ale stačila spraviť len jeden krok, než sa v šoku zarazila. Následne však nad ňou vyhral jej hnev. "AAAA to si ty! Okamžite mi vráť môj stroj, čo si mi ukradla! Obidve ste hlúpe zlodejky!" Namierila prst na osobu ktorá k nim kráčala.

.

Bola to Inoue, vybavená svojou útočnou puškou. Bez zaváhania a s kamennou tvárou, namierila jej hlaveň na čiernovlásku v zbroji a tá vytuhla. "Oprava, táto Misaka nezabrala vášho robota. Namieta Inoue na neprávosť tohto obvinenia." Ako tak kráčala bližšie k nim, jej hlaveň prešla zo Sequenzie cez oboch moderátorov až skončila namierená z bezprostrednej blízkosti na hlavu jej Mini verzie. "Číslo 20 001, máš neskutočnú odvahu sa predo mnou ukázať. Okamžite navráť Misakyne Okuliare! Dodáva Misaka hrozivo so svojou vojnovou tvárou." Jej nezmenený kamenný EMO výraz vyvolal zmetenie u prizerajúcich sa čiernovlások.

Zato drobcova dobrá nálada nepoklesla ani v tejto chvíli, ako keby plne ignorovala akýkoľvek náznak nebezpečenstva. "Číslo 10 032, ak si skutočne myslíš, že ešte stále mám tvoje vojenské okuliare, tak si skutočne hlúpejšia ako som si myslela. Jediné čo ti môžem povedať je, že som ich stratila ešte v ten deň. Niekto odtiaľto ich našiel a vrátil mi ich. Pre mňa sú, ale ťažké a tak som ich položila k ostatným podozrivo zaujímavo vyzerajúcim veciam, niekde na tomto pozemku. Vysmieva sa ti Misaka ako Misaka. Oh?" Na moment sa zarazila, ako keby zachytila niečo. Hneď na to obe hnedovlásky namierili svoju pozornosť na komentátora. Jedna na neho namierila prst, druhá hlaveň. "Tak to bol kôš s cenami pre výhercov. Prekladá Misaka ako Misaka informáciu získanú z odpočúvania frekvencie používanej organizátormi."

.

"Inoue požaduje, aby bola vyhlásená víťazom aby sa jej navrátili jej okuliare. Hrozí Misaka odhodlaná použiť všetky svoje prostriedky."

"Pokiaľ ide o tie okuliare tak myslím, že sa dajú pre teba rezervovať. Mimochodom víťazom sa stane každý účastník, stačí sa len pripojiť k súťaži." Dodal stále vycerený komentátor, načož ozbrojená Misaka sklonila svoju zbraň, zložiac prst z kohútika spúšte. "Napínavé že?!" Prihovoril sa publiku, poukázať gestom na Inoue. "Život v úplnom utajený. Tajné misie. Život na vlásku. To je náš tajný zvláštny agent, Inoue. Kódové meno Radio Noise!" Potom však gestom poukázal na malú Misaku. "Tento drobec je VIP. Chodiace pokazené rádio, púšťajúce zo svojich úst do sveta múdrosti z celej planéty. Posledné čo od nej chcete počuť nahlas je doslovné recitovanie trápneho obsahu z vášho digitálneho diára. Misaka večného úsmevu, the Last-Order."

.

Ledva skončil už sa slova chytila Saten. "Roboti, tajný agenti, špionážne misie? Dobrodružstvo v utajení? Adrenalínové akcie počas noci? No táák..." Obrátila sa k divákom, voľnou rukou poukázať na prítomné slečny. "Kto by si z vás nepovedal, ak by uvidel Inoue že je to zaručene špión, na tajnej akcií ochrániť nič netušiaceho občana, ktorému niekto usiluje o život? Priamo z fronty rovno do šiat urodzenej dámy. Veterán bez zdravého rozumu čo vyčnieva z davu, nech sa snaží akokoľvek. No nepovedzte, že by to nebola zábava. No táák, žijeme v akademickom meste. Určite ste o tom už čítali v dákych príbehoch, tak kde je váš zmysel pre dobrodružstvo?" Na podnecujúcu reč a gestikuláciu sa ozvalo niekoľko tlieskajúcich rúk.

Inoue, neodpovedala ani len slovo, komentátorku len sledovala. Postavila sa do miernejšieho pozoru uchopiac pušku do viac pohodlnej pozície na nosenie.

.

"A tento rozkošný drobec?" Pričupla si k Last-Order. "Kto by nechcel vidieť svoju rozkošnú mini verziu čo je samo o sebe pokazené rádio a ja sa neviem dočkať čo mi o mne prezradí."

"Misaka nie je žiadne pokazené rádio, sťažuje si Misaka naliehavo. Jej meno je Last-Order. Pritom si Misaka dáva pozor na sukňu, aby nebola podvihnutá osobou, ktorá je známa pre zdvíhanie dámskych sukieň, až tak vysoko že je vidno nohavičky pod nimi.

.

"Wou priami zásah do čierneho." Zatočila sa Saten, ako keby bola strelená do hrude, guľkou lásky. "A to nás vedie k číslu tri. Pilotka bojového robota v príliš priliehavej kombinéze, ktorá odhaľuje viac dámskej krásy než ukrýva."

"S-s-s sklapni áno? Necháte už toho? A kde je vôbec môj stroj? To mám vážne uveriť, že mi ho vzal niekto, kto vyzerá priamo ako ona. Nemôžete odo mňa očakávať, že uverím v takú hlúposť. To je ako keby ste ukázali náhodným smerom a tam stála jej dokonalá kópia." Ako na povel Saten mlčky ukázala smerom, kde stála Mikoto. Shutaura dostala šok a bolo na nej vidno, že to prestáva zvládať. "Nech mi vráti môjho robota. Je to majetok organizácie." Dodala unavene

Mini Misaka však pre ňu mala inú správu. "Oné-sama si neprivlastnila a ani nemá tvojho maskovacieho pavúka, ktorý dokáže loziť po stenách. Ona si privlastnila niečo oveľa úžasnejšieho s ohromnou razanciou." Nadchla sa. "Dokonalý originál trojitého A. Anti... [Anty Art Atachment]

.

Viac nestihla dohovoriť, pretože sa k nej prihnala Misaka Mikoto. Jednou rukou ju schmatla za pás a tou druhou jej zakryla len ústa, aby ju nedusila len umlčala.

Od momentu čo sa Mikoto, ukázala jej mini verzia, Railgun nevedela čo ďalej. Jednoducho tam len tak stála a prizerala sa. Avšak keď prišla reč na trojité AAA, priam vyletela z nuly do svojej plnej rýchlosti.

Avšak teraz znovu ocitla pred publikum. Zhlboka si povzdychla. Nevediac ako od tohto bodu ďalej.

("No táák sestra.") Prihovoril sa k Sequenzii potajomky Tsuchimikado, tak aby ho mikrofón nezachytil. ("Práve si sa dostala ako tajný agent priamo medzi cielené VIP. Ako viac môžeš prispieť k mieru, než byť v utajení ako súťažiaca, čakať či sa darebáci ukážu? Ide nám o to isté, len vaša skupina tentoraz prekáža, slečny z incidentu 88. Neboj, dohovorím aby sa ti tvoje hračky navrátili, len čo to bude za nami. I keď asi dostaneš požiadavku, aby si ich na ne plne zaškolila.") Na znak, že to myslí vážne jej vrátil revolver, ktorý si následne zasunula do puzdra na jej boku.

.

Nato sa Mikoto zdvihla, zdvihnúc so sebou mierne do vzduchu i Last-Order, na sekundu dve vytuhla ale i tak obaja komentátori čakali či niečo povie. Avšak pri pohľade na čakajúce publikom neprišla s jedinou zrozumiteľnou myšlienkou a tak sa radšej mierne uklonila. Otočila sa a strnulým krokom odkráčala na svoje miesto, stále držiac ruku na ústach svojej mini verzie. Inoue ignorujúc pýtavé pohľady ostatných, vykročila za svojou staršou sestrou.

"Ou, a ja som chcela aby Rádio-chan niečo trápneho prezradila na Misaku-san." Zosmutnela Saten, na to sa podujala dotlačiť druhú čiernovlásku, k čiare k ostatným súťažiacim, ktorá nestihla zvážiť útek.

"Niekedy nabudúce Saten-chan, nabudúce." Skomentoval blonďák než sa otočil k hľadisku. "Tak to boli naše súťažiace." Zvolal hlasno oznamujúc pokračovanie a vynútil si tak od publika potlesk. Bolo celkom cítiteľné, že diváci neočakávali takéto zvraty. "Azda každému je teraz jasné aký pod text dnešného súbojového dňa. Sú to malé sestričky a ich veľké sestry! Bohato korenené o sesterskú lásku, tajomno, mystériu a dobrodružstvo. Keď už teraz poznáme našich súťažiacich, tak je načase predstaviť si našu porotu." Poukázal na trojicu sediacu u stolu s červenými šatkami sudcov na ich ramenách. "Najskôr začneme u nášho bielovlasého temného hrdinu. Nezničiteľnú vežu, stojacu na vrcholku sveta Esperov. Pre ktorú žiadny protivník nie je dosť vysokou prekážkou. Poprosíme vás o pár slov."

Akcelerátor otrávene klikol jazykom zatiaľ čo sa za jeho chrbtom rozmotal niečo ako plagát, alebo skôr zástava, na ktorej bola vyobrazená šachová figúrka čierna veže, zopár čiernych pierok klesalo k zemi. Nespokojne sa natiahol po mikrofóne. "Lamy." To bolo jediné čo odkázal každému kto počúval a hneď aj ten mikrofón upustil z ruky.

.

Tsuchimikado sa priam škodoradostne zaškeril. "Aké výstižné! Už teraz je jasné, že tento titán nedaruje žiaden bod navyše, absolútne nikomu. Zabudnite na svoje vnady. Buď ste top, alebo nie ste top." Gestom naznačil publiku aby zatlieskalo, avšak to sa do potlesku pustilo len zdržanlivo. "Ďalej tu máme našu medovú kráľovnú. Vládnucu úľu s eleganciou pravej dámy. Jej veľké nedostupné milujúce srdce uchvátilo nejednu včeličku v kvetinovej záhrade. I vás poprosíme o pár slov."

I za Shokuhou sa rozmotala vlajka s vyobrazenou šachovou figúrkou oranžovou kráľovnej. Lupienky červených ruží začali klesať okolo nej. "Priatelia. Poďme sa dnes spoločne poriadne zabaviť. Áno?" Nahodila cool výraz a prstami vytvorila véčko u svojho hviezdneho oka ako gesto mieru. Toto už publikom vzalo s jasným nadšením.

.

"A ako posledného tu máme celo planetárneho hrdinu. Najmocnejšieho pešiaka, ktorý sa prebil hromadou súperov len za použitia svojej pravačky. A priam uchvátil srdce každej slečny čo mohol."

Na to sa rozmotalo tretie plátno s vyobrazeným šachovej figúrky červenej pešiaka. Zopár konfét sa rozletelo do strán. Samotný Kamijou sa nezmohol na slovo pretože šiel okamžite do depky, hlavu ponoriac do svojich rúk.

.

Komentár sa znovu zaškeril otočiac sa k divákom. "Tak to boli naši nekompromisný sudcovia, ktorý ohodnotia našich súťažiacich v nadchádzajúcej súťaži, ale ešte predtým, krátka pauzička. Dajte si na čas."

Poznámky/vysvetlivky (keby náhodou niekto niečo nevedel) :

biri-biri - zvuk ktorý vzniká pri eklektickom výboji. Príhodná prezývka pre chodiacu cievku púšťajúcu výboje.

Mená mágov reprezentujú _'nesplniteľný_?' sen, dôvod, prečo sa stali mágmi a prečo sa namáhajú. Vyslovenie tohto mena nepriateľovi znamená boj na plno.

Tsuchimikado je špión pracujúci pre vedenie AC a Necesarius. [špeciálna jednotka Anglickej cirkvi] Jeho magické meno je **_Fallere825_** [zradná čepeľ / do chrbta bodajúca čepeľ] Jeho Esper schopnosť je **Auto-Rebirth** [regenerácia] čo mu vlastne umožňuje prežiť kúzlenie i keď už je Esper formou ruskej rulety. Hlboko miluje svoju sestru.

Indexine magické meno je: **_Dedicatus545_** \- Voľne znamená: "Odhodlaná ovečka ochraňuje vedomosti mocných."

Indexin odev [Walking Church] je presná replika magického artefaktu, [Holy Shroud of Turin] ktorý ponúka najvyššiu ochranu pred väčšinou útokov. Takže je možné prežiť bez zranení i spadnutie z výškovej budovy. (V jej prípade pokazila skok medzi strechami (50metrov+) a spadla dole na istý balkón.) Tento odev je tak vzácny, že ho nosia len (tri) osoby na úrovni pápeža. I keď Anglický arcibiskup prenechal 'Walking Church' index, aby bola pod ochranou. I keď vďaka istej osobe 'Image Breaker' artefakt bol neutralizovaný, rozpadol sa na časti a teraz je z neho len obyčajné rúcho, ktoré držia pohromade zlaté zatváracie špendlíky.

Gemstone -(Opracovaný vzácny kameň) Je to referencia na Esperov, ktorý získali svoje schopnosti svojpomocne, bez použitia systému nadobúdania schopností z akademického mesta. Tieto osoby majú okolo seba mocné AIM pole. [má ho každý esper] Mnohé štáty sa snažili použiť Gemstone na naštartovanie vlastného programu tvorby Esperov.

Grimoriár - niekedy známy ako staroveký text - je text / kniha / zbierka vedomostí o mágií, siahajúcich tak 'hlboko do tajov mágie', že len ich čítanie môže poškodiť čitateľa ako na tele tak i na mysli. Grimoriár je považovaný za nesmierne mocný magický nástroj. Originál nemusí mať vyslovene tvar knihy či zvitku, ale dokonca i tvar otesaného kameňa vhodný do dlane ruky. Je to tým, že majú vlastnú vôľu, dožadujúc sa aby ich 'spoločník' bol niekto výnimočný, kto ich dokáže použiť a rozšíriť ich učenie.

PS: Táto Epizóda mi dala riadne zabrať, prosím dajte mi vedieť ako sa vám pozdávala, alebo koho by ste radi uvideli. Či prípadne keď sú tam dáke chyby.


	8. Sobota - Burka na parkete

Mikoto stojac na pódiu, na čiare spolu s ostatnými údajnými súťažiacimi, vedľa Inoue a s umlčanou Last oder vo svojom náručí, priam fyzikálne cítila pohľady smerujúce na ňu z publika i z kamier. S orosenou tvárou mala neskutočné nutkanie, uľahčiť svojím nervom a aspoň haknúť kamery, aby sa vymazala zo živého prenosu. Bolo to pre ňu takmer ako prirodzený zlozvyk, takýmto spôsobom znižovať počet očí čo sa na ňu pozerajú. I keď je to zaiste veľmi príhodné pre prípady akým bol tento ' _projekt ich školy_ '. Nemusela byť génius, aby jej došlo, že cez polovica ľudí tu náhodne vystrája a zvyšok necháva priebeh svojej prirodzenej osobnosti s minimom zábran. Toľko k improvizácií. Tak či onak došla k záveru, že pokiaľ to má prežiť bez vážnejšej ujmi na zdraví prítomných divákoch či účastníkov, bude najlepšie ak sa zaškatuľkuje, na pôsobenie dojmom diváka a za žiadaných okolnosti výraznejšie na nič nebude reagovať.

.

Predstavenie súťažiacich skončilo a malo sa prejsť k samotnej súťaži. Ako náhle obaja moderátory ustúpili z popredia pódia k ostatným súťažiacim, tak sa zmenila hudba na niečo mysteriózne. Vzápätí na to, sa vo vyznačenom štvorci ozvalo puf a vyvalil sa hustý oblak dymovej clony. Presne ako keď nindžovia v rôznych príbehoch používajú svoje dymové nindža bombičky. Ako sa obláčik rozplynul odhalil vyškerenú červenovlasú postavu navlečenú do niečo v čom pripomínala kúzelníka z iluzionistickej šou. Pravda vysoký čierny klobúk a tmavý plášť prispeli značnou mierou.

((- **_Musujime Awaki_** -17r- Esper: Level-4 [ _Move Point_ ] Toto dievča s tmavo červenými dlhými vlasmi uviazanými do dvoch nízkych voľných vrkôčikov, preferuje nosenie jej rozopnutej školskej bundy okolo ramien akoby bola plášťom bez navlečených rukávov. Vďaka jej podobnému vzhľadu k Shirai, ovládaniu teleportácie, podobnému štýlu boja a podobne vysokej seba úcte až namyslenosti, môže byť omylom považovaná za staršiu sestru Shirai Kuroko. I keď v matematických číslach jej schopnosti prevyšujú jej mladšiu sokyňu. Až na bezpečný dosah päťdesiatich metrov. Okrem toho, že je Shota-con [Shota (chlapec) namiesto Loli (dievča)], ich názory sa rozširujú i v náhľade na esperské schopnosti ako také. [" _ľudia by ich nemali mať_ "] Keďže dokáže hýbať predmetmi bez toho aby sa ich dotkla, potrebuje mentálne sub-médium [nástroj, ako napríklad baterku], aby mala lepšiu kontrolu nad svojou príliš mocnou schopnosťou. -))

Podobne ako spomínaný iluzionický kúzelník v šoumenskej póze nadšene preniesla dáku kratučkú vstupnú reč pre jej vstup na šou, aby nadchla publikum. Vytiahla spoza opasku strážnickú baterku [svetlo o dlhej a pevnej rukoväti, takže sa dá použiť i ako obušok] a zatočila s ňou ako keby to bol kúzelnícky prútik. S rozbehom zoskočila z pódia na parket. S tanečnými pohybmi začala používať svoju schopnosť bezdotykovej teleportácie a začala privolávať predmety zo zákulisia pódia. S dodatočnou podporou od ostatných skrytých spolupracovníkov toto vystúpenie vyzeralo presne ako kúzelnícka šou. Vizuálne a zvukové efekty od konfiet, cez iskry, až po drobné explózie doplnili privolávanie nábytku na sekundárnom pódiu na parkete. Než predstavenie došlo do posledného bodu, privolala všetko potrebné pre nasledujúcu súťaž. Od prázdnych stolov s pred strenými obrusmi cez vozíky s riadom po bohatú zbierku kuchynského zariadenia. Posledným typom boli stoly posiate potravinami od ovocia cez múky až po balíčky sladkostí. Teda pokiaľ nerátame polo mobilné chladničky s tajuplným obsahom. Ako posledné sa zjavilo schodisko vedúce z pódia na parket. Až dopadli na zem posledné konfety, červenovláska sa zhlboka uklonila a dáka tajuplná sila ju vzniesla do výšky. V piruete a za ohnivo iskrivého špeciálneho efektu ako raketa vyletela na druhé poschodie kam zoskočila na vyhradené pristávacie miesto.

.

Tsuchimikado ako hlavný komentátor predstúpil pred publikum. "Tak dámy a páni, teraz by už malo byť jasné, že prvá súťaž bude úzko spojená s jedlom. Takže poprosím súťažiace, aby sa presunuli do našej malej kuchynskej arény."

K nemu sa pridala i jeho nabudená čiernovlasá kolegyňa Saten. "Aby to bolo zábavnejšie tak necháme našich súťažiacich vytvoriť tými. Ich úlohou bude pripraviť dačo chutného pre našu porotu. Pokiaľ toho bude dosť, ochutnať dostanú i naši diváci. A samozrejme schopnosti sú povolené. Aby sme ale nezabudli na hlavný motív tohto podujatia, musíme pripomenúť, že hlavným účelom je prezentácia Tokiwadaiskej školy pre potenciálne nové študentky. A čo viac bude účinnejšie než, keď na vaše otázky mladej slečny odpovedať niekto kto tu už študuje? Určite si už niektorý z vás všimli druhého poschodia okupovaného Tokiwadaiskými dámami. Tieto slečny zavítajú postupne medzi divákov, aby odpovedali na akékoľvek otázky týkajúce sa štúdia. Pokiaľ sa nestihnete s nimi dať do reči v tejto sále, nezúfajte! Bude ešte dosť času počas prestávky v záhrade a pri druhej časti nášho programu. K záveru poprosím, aby sa ctižiadostivý páni zdržali prílišného záujmu o Tokiwadaiské krásavice, aby vás ochranka nemusela eskortovať pod skalpel."

.

"Námietka!" Nahrnula sa k nim nespokojná Index v bielom rúchu mníšky. "S toho čo ste tu povedali že sa bude diať sa mi niečo rozhodne nepáči. Ako to myslíte pripraviť pre porotu, pre divákov? Mala som za to, že to tam dole budeme jesť! Že to celé môžem zdolať do posledného kúska!"

Hneď sa k nej pripojila i polo spanikárená Himegami v červeno bielom rúchu kňažky. "Čo sa stalo so súťaž zješ čo dokážeš? Čo sa stalo s hamburgermi?"

Saten, pobavená ich reakciou sa pobavila. "Žiadne obavy!- No táák, všimli ste si vôbec koľko toho tu je? Zaručene toho pre vás zostane dosť, aby ste sa nadžgali do sýtosti."

V tom je do reči skočil Tsuchimikado, so zdvihnutým poučným prstom. "Moja drahá Saten-chan, príliš podceňuješ hlboké žalúdky trénovaného obžerstva. Kde si myslíš, že žijeme? Toto je _Gakuen-Toshi_. [Akademické mesto] a pokiaľ sa tieto dve rozbehnú, tak to nie je isté či toho bude dostatok."

.

Ako sa tak dohovárali ostatný súťažiaci prešli z javiska na parket.

V chvíľkovom okne, k hnedovlasej trojici s identickými tvárami, pristúpila čiernovláska v High-Tech kombinéze, prihovoriac sa k nim šeptom s káravým tónom. ("Hej, kam ste zaparkovali môjho robota? Dúfam, že ste to niekde nezodpovedne neodstavili, ako dáky kus šrotu. Čo keby sa k nemu dostal dáky nezodpovedný idiot, ktorý by si ho chcel vyskúšať? Alebo ešte horšie zneužiť? Dúfam, že je vám jasné, že je to nesmierne pokročilá a potenciálne nebezpečná zbraň?")

Mikoto sa nezmohla na slovo a len sa na jej líci usadila trápna kvapka plotu. Na rozdiel od iných vedela veľmi dobre, čo moderné roboty dokážu a pokiaľ ich začne ovládať niekto komu plne nedochádza čo má pod rukami, môže sa to veľmi rýchlo zvrtnúť v rozsiahlu tragédiu.

Avšak na rozdiel od nej Inoue bola úplne bezo zmeny. ("Žiadne obavy Shutaura-san. Váš robot pavúčej matky je v bezpečí pod operačnou kontrolou inej Misaki. Stále je v operačnom dosahu na strážnom poste. Previerka systémov je v plnom prúde, avšak už teraz musí byť mimoriadne pochválená vibračná vlastnosť sedla. Oznamuje Misaka, šeptom dodajúc, že bude potrebné dodať danej Misake uterák.")

.

Sequenzia očividne ani len náznakom nepochopila čo tou vibráciou hnedovláska myslela. Konfliktné údaje v odpovedi ju zanechali zmetenú s otázkou v tvári.

Na tvári Mikoto sa usadila druhá kvapka potu. Náznak reči o ďalšej sestre ju prinútilo drasticky zasiahnuť. Predtým než by čiernovláska stihla vysloviť ďalšiu otázku expresne premiestnila svoju ruku z úst jednej svojej sestričky na ústa druhej, aby zabránila vôbec hovoriť.

Avšak to znamenalo, že drobec v jej náručí mal voľno k reči. "Samozrejme... Ako ukázal neúspešný experiment čísla jedenásť tisíc sto jedenásť: na prípravu kokosovo ananásového kokteilu nestačí vložiť tieto prísady do mixéru a spustiť ho. Je zrejmé že je potrebný dodatočný chýbajúci krok v recepte, aby sa získal požadovaný výsledok. Avšak i keď sa prítomnosť týchto surovín sa na blízkom stole potvrdila, nemali by sme svoje snaženie zamerať na cieľ, ktorý ma naďalej tak vysokú pravdepodobnosť neúspechu, podáva svoj názor Misaka ako Misaka.

.

Sequenzia musela dôjsť k záveru, že tieto sestry pracujú na kompletne inej vlnovej dĺžke než ona. Než sa snažiť pochopiť čo sa deje v ich mysliach, tak s trápnou kvapkou potu na jej tvári sa radšej podujala k ďalšej otázke. "Iste, avšak ako ste ma mohli vidieť i cez aktívne maskovanie?"

"Na rozdiel od Oné-sama, sestričky potrebujú používať ' _Electron Night Vision Googles_ ', aby sa vôbec priblížili k štruktúre jej charakteristických štatistik, vysvetľuje Misaka ako Misaka vše vedúco, pomlčiac o fakte, že rozdiel v dosiahnutých číselných hodnotách je priam priepastný."

V tento moment Mikoto zložila svoju mini verziu na zem, aby jej uvoľnenou rukou zakryla ústa. "Ehehehe." Vydala zo seba trápny smiech, s treťou trápnou kvapkou na svojej tvári, zatiaľ čo obom svojím sestričkám zakrývala ústa, aby nehovorili o ničom čo by mohlo priviesť túto šéfku súkromnej bezpečnostnej agentúry na stopu o istom projekte. "Pokiaľ je ten tvoj robot preplnený elektrickými obvodmi či obklopený vlastným elektrickým polom, tak by pre nás bolo takmer nemožné si ho nevšimnúť. Obzvlášť pre mňa, by to bolo ako päsť na oko." Na moment zaváhala nad vlastnou pripomienkou ale rázom sa vzchopila nahodiac prívetivý úsmev. "Neboj! Dohovorím, aby ti ho vrátili a ak by to šlo bez záznamu, aby sa následne do toho nikto nevŕtal, tak to by bolo skvelé. Ver mi spôsobilo by to viac problémov ako úžitku."

.

Shutaura sa na sekundu zamračila, než povolila prísľubu. "V poriadku." Odpovedala a po tvári jej tá kvapka potu konečne stiekla. "Avšak..." Bez toho aby na ne neprestala pozerať, namierila ukazovák do strany. "Čo je s 'touto' osobou, ktorá tak uprene na mňa zazerá už od momentu čo sme sa dali do reči?"

Len kúsok od nej stála Index, ktorá sa na ňu uprene dívala, ako keby pozerala priamo do jej duše. "Hmmm. Arisa sľúbila, že spolu budeme spievať. Máš v pláne dodržať jej sľub? Jej život bol i tvoj zázrak, aj keď sa nevyvíjal tak, ako povodne želanie. Avšak jedna sa stala dvomi a potom sa tie dve stali jednou. Nebola ilúziou, bola skutočnou a to sa nedá poprieť. Jej spomienky a schopnosti ako tvojej mladšej sestry vidím ukryté v tebe. Shutaura Sequenzia, žiadam ťa aby si svoju sestru..."

.

Čiernovláska úplne spanikárila. Aby zabránila mníške so strieborno bielymi vlasmi hovoriť o incidente ' _Miracle_ [zázrak] _88_ ', s ktorým je úzko spojená, po vzoru hnedovlásky, schmatla tú veľkohubú menšiu dievčinu odzadu a zakryla jej ústa. "Č-čo to tu vravíš za zmyslené príbehy? Chceš azda spôsobiť nešťastný incident?! Nemáš azda v úmysle vykonať niečo čo sa nesmie stať?! Už od začiatku si sa mi zdala príliš podozrivá na zvestovateľa mierumilovnej viery. To ako sa votrieš niekam a prejde ti to. Hovoríš si čo chceš a prejde ti to? Katastrofy nasledujú tvoje kroky. Podozrivé, veľmi podozrivé!" Zvážnela s výrazom ako keby chytila príliš klzkého podozrivého. "Nikam sa neponáhľaj, zoženiem pre teba peknú útulnú miestnosť, kde zodpovieš na všetky moje otázky..." Rázom sa ale zasekla, keď ucítila ohromný vražedný úmysel. Uskočila na bok i s mníškou v náručí. Ledva sa tak vyhla výpadu od Kanzaki Kaori, ktorá kolmo zletela na parket ako nejaká zhodená bomba.

((- **_Kanzaki Kaori_** \- 18r- Mág - Saint [svätec] 170 cm vysoká atraktívna Japonka s dlhými čiernymi vlasmi stuhou uviazanými do konského chvostu, ale i tak dĺžkou dosahujú jej bokov. Prevažne nosí biele tričko, uzlom uviazané tak aby bol vidno jej pupok. Modré džínsy majú utrhnutú ľavú nohavicu až k bokom. Pokiaľ má džínsovú bundu tak i tá má úplne utrhnutý pravý rukáv u ramena nahradený ozdobou z peria, ako referencia na jej spojenie s anjelmi. Dámske kovbojské topánky a opasok s dodatočným odstávajúcim remeňom pre jej zbraň. Večne ju sprevádza jej nerozdeliteľný partner, dvoj metrová katana ' _Shichiten Shichitou_ ' [sedem nebeských mečov], ktorú azda nosí i do kúpeľne či na záchod. Vďaka jej pozícii svätého, bývalého postu pápeža u malej cirkvi ' _Amakusa_ ' a súčasnej pozície u ' _Necessarius_ ' si vybudovala vážnu osobnosť ľadovej kráľovnej, ktorá nikdy nemá čas na žarty. Vďaka tomu je ľahkým cieľom pre žarty jej priateľov, kedy presný zásah spôsobí úplne rozbitie jej chladu a vrelú paniku, ktorú sa oplatí sledovať. -))

Tak isto ako Sequenzia i Mikoto zareagovala schmatnúc svoje sestričky za pás a uskočiac s nimi s miesta dopadu i keď to nebolo potrebné.

Normálne by jeden predpokladal, že s takým dopadom by sa zniesla tlaková vlna, ktorá by zhodila všetko naokolo. Avšak samurajkyn vpád, doskok do podrepu, nespôsobil jej preborenie sa a ani nezanechal na dreve žiadny škrabanec. Pomaly vstala s jednou rukou držiac katanu stále zasunutú v puzdre a veľmi nebezpečne zazrela na Shutauru. Pravdepodobne očakávala že samotný nálet zachráni Index bez toho aby musela niekomu ublížiť. Lenže strážkyňa uskočila i s mníškou. Odhodlaná získať ju naspäť, sa už chystala do ďalšieho výpadu, pomaly siahnuc druhou rukou za rukoväť svojho meča.

.

Druhá čiernovláska avšak nemienila len tak prizerať. V agresorke spoznala potenciálne nebezpečnú podozrivú, ktorá už pred tým úspešne narušila jej vyšetrovanie. Expresne vytiahla svoj revolver z puzdra na svojom boku a namierila ho na útočníka. "Ani len nepomysli, že tú katanu použiješ."

Kanzaki sa zastavila, avšak neboli to jej slová či zbraň, čo ju zabrzdilo. Shutaure trvalo len pár sekúnd než si uvedomila, že samurajka nebrala jej revolver v prílišný ohľad. Ale to čo zastavilo samurajku, bola mníška v jej náruči. S upreným pohľadom a natiahnutou rukou v zastavovacom geste jej jasne odkázala ' _zastavte sa!_ ' Skoro akoby sa jej ani netýkalo nebezpečenstvo v ktorom sa mala údajne nachádzať. Samozrejme, že to obe čiernovlásky zaskočilo, ako keby im došlo že došli k mylnému záveru.

.

Aby toho nebolo málo do ohrady priskočila ďalšia slečna v niečom čo pripomínalo uniformu Anti-Skillu pre bojové služobné. V náručí, ako princeznú, držala ešte jednu mladú dámu, ktorá pôsobila dojmom jej zámožnej paničky v panike.

((- **_Estelle Rosenthal_** \- Mág - Necromancer - (17?) Zeleno oká blondína s dvoma čiernymi stuhami po stranách. Nosí čierny plášť, bielu bez rukávovú blúzku a červenú sukňu s veľkým opaskom. Je hlavou jej rodiny, ktorá sa špecializuje na unikátnu tvorbu golemov z mŕtvol v snahe o dokonalého golema. Dotiahli to umenie do extrému, kedy oživený objekt má vopred vytvorenú umelú osobnosť s falošnou dušou a je schopný nezávislého rozhodovania sa. Je relatívne milá k ľudom s misiou napraviť hriechy jej pradeda, ktorý sa dopustil tabu. Pri stretnutí s Akcelerátorom jej došlo, ako moc jej chýba rozvaha prekročiť isté vlastne hranice a tak ho uznala za svojho Senseia [učiteľ/ majster daného umenia], aby od neho pochytila túto 'odvahu'. [Akcelerátor/Idol manga spin-off]

 ** _Hitokawa Hasami_** \- Esper: Level 2 [Pyro-kinetik] (19?) Táto oživená mŕtvola je niečo ako golem z 'masa' s výzorom mladej ženy s hnedými očami a dlhými hnedými vlasmi. Vďaka umelej osobnosti a falošnej duši, má z pôvodného života len zlomok spomienok ak vôbec nejaké. Pri oživovaní sa Akcelerátor nedopatrením dotkol jej mysle a jej spomienok. Preto nie je isté, či navýšenie fyzickej sily má niečo spoločné s jeho zásahom, alebo ide o výsledok oživenia espera, či o evolúciu ktorú golem podstúpil v kombinácií s jej mágiou na vylepšenie štatistik golema. Tak či onak pôsobí, ako bábka bez emócií odhodlaná bezmedzne chrániť a slúžiť svojej Adonai. [jej pán] -))

Tak či onak, ten skok bol rozhodne dlhší než desať či dvadsať metrov. I keď doskok do podrepu bol relatívne elegantný, jakot blondíny, praskanie parkiet a preliačina, ktorá sa pod nimi vytvorila, už tak elegantne nepôsobili. Ich príchod si získal nesmiernu pozornosť. Obe čiernovlásky vrátane #3 boli priveľmi blízko k pusteniu sa do ' _rojal battle_ '. [posledný stojaci je víťaz]

.

"Tak to by už stačilo!" Zahrmel Akcelerátor vznášajúci sa tri metre nad arénou pre súťaž. Zmoduloval svoj hlas do bodu, kedy to bol takmer ako hlas boží. [poriadne nasrdeného boha pripraveného zoslať boží hnev na smrteľníkov]

"Oh Adonai. Pozrite sa to je váš Sensei."

"Hasami-chan, keď som povedala, že by sme sa mali dostať bližšie, nemala som na mysli skočenie do stredu diania."

.

Bielovlasý Esper nespokojne klikol jazykom a zostúpil na parket. "Ako vidím stále nemá poňatie čo znamená _po tichu_. Čo tu chceš, Estell?!"

Služobná zložila svoju pani, aby mohla stáť na vlastných nohách. Samo zostávala mlčať pretože šlo o rozhovor medzi jej Adonai a senseiom jej pána.

Než sa ale blondína poddala k slovu, známa mníška v bielom odignorovala dvojicu čiernovlások a podišla k novej dvojici. Škaredo zazerajúc na blondínu prehovorila káravým tónom. "Heretik- a za bieleho dňa- Čo si..."

Tento raz to bola Estell, kto spanikáril do bodu, že prikryl oboma dlaňami ústa Index. "Pa- pápežský ' _Walking Church_ '? V-v-v-vaša jasnosť?" Pri pohľade na jej rúcho zbledla, pretože to čo mala tá dievčina na sebe bola vzácnosť určená hlave cirkvi s miliónmi veriacich. Avšak rázom jej začalo dochádzať s kým má tu skutočnú reč. "Index- zakázaných- kníh?" Priam sa zhrozila. Vedela o schopnosti tohto tvora, analyzovať magické javy a predmety len samotným pohľadom na ne. "T-t-t-to je celé úplne inak! To môj praded porušil tabu! Ja sa len snažím napraviť hriechy, ktoré rozsial po svete. Je to moja povinnosť ako hlavy našej rodiny, aby sa očistilo meno našej rodiny. Index, stále na ňu zazerajúc, poukázala rukou na jej partnerku, pretože prezrela, že je to vlastne zombík. "Oh... Tá duša je falošná, umelá pretvárka. Žiadne hanobenie oproti pradedovi, v skutočnosti je- Vlastne je to len najvyšší stupeň v ' _golemancy_ '. To cirkev si svojvoľne rozšírila tabu o položky, ktoré nemá pod palcom, aby navýšila svoj vplyv. V momente až to začnú vlastniť tak to bude brané ako nevyhnutné prospešné zlo."

.

Napriek jej panike a podozrivosti, vďaka Akcelerátovej aure sa nikto z prítomných neopovážil zasiahnuť. Ani Kanzaki, ktorá nespokojne silno zvierala rukoväť svojej katany. "Tcs. Stále si neodpovedala na moju otázku. Estell, čo tu chceš?"

"S- Sensei, ja- som bola najatá na nezávislé vyšetrovanie." Vydrala zo seba na rýchlo s odhodlaním v hlase ale rázom poklesla na duchu. "S ohľadom na môj odbor."

.

"Neskutočná otrava." Skonštatoval #1. "Než lanáriť tieto roztrúsené skupiny, to už mohli radšej natlačiť celé Academy city do jednej budovy a bolo by po probléme. Fajn rob si čo chceš, hlavne sa nestavaj do cesty guľkám." S nespokojným klapnutím svojho jazyka obrátil svoju pozornosť na Kanzaki. "Tak teda čo tento novodobý japonský samuraj?"

Tá poznámka sa jej vyslovene nepáčila a i cez jej chladnú povahu, rozhodne nemala ďaleko od toho, aby mu poriadne vynadala. Lenže jej bojové skúsenosti ju odradili od dráždenia tohto bielovlasého indivídua. So zaťatými zubami hľadala vhodné slová.

Namiesto nej však odpovedal blonďák Tsuchimikado. "Ah tu nee-chin [jeho zdrobnenina pre oslovovanie Kanzaki ako jeho staršej sestry] Kaori a Stiyl sú pre našu vec. K tomu sú niečo ako adoptívni rodičia Index-chan, takže trochu im to zabrnká na nervy ak niekto prehlási, že ju chce uniesť. Možno niekto na pozadí potiahol dáke to vlákno, aby došlo k potýčke. Tak by bolo vhodné ak by sme mu to nedopriali.

.

Akcelerátor nepotešený žiadnou z odpovedí, sa ešte viacej zamračil. Plne ignoroval červenovlasého kňaza v čiernom rúchu a tetovaním v tvare čiarového kódu na líci stojaceho kúsok za Shutaurou. Pohľadom prešiel na možno najväčší problém v ohrade. "Tak potom, kto je teda, toto tu? Čo sa tak, veľmi patetickým spôsobom, snaží zakryť svoju prítomnosť?"

(- **_Juufuku Miho_** \- 13r- Esper: Level 2x [ _Dummy Check_ ] Táto plachá dievčina s hnedými vlasmi, ktorých ofina zakrýva jej nadmieru husté obočie a i časť jedného oka. Jej schopnosť jej umožňuje potlačiť vlastnú prítomnosť až do bodu kedy ju ostatný ignorujú ako keby tam nebola. Pri incidente s Level-UPom, až k bodu kedy ju hľadali, avšak nevideli, i keď stála priamo pred nimi. Keďže Saten Ruiko pochválila jej obočie za ktoré sa hanbí, i odpustila jej činy, vybudovala si k nej priam romantickú náklonnosť/ závislosť. -))

"Eh, vy ma vidíte?" Nervózne sa zavrtela, kmitajúc pohľadom zo strany na stranu. "Eh, ja som súťažiaci." V rozpakoch poukázala na žltú stuhu na jej ramene, ktorú pravdepodobne potajomky potiahla Shirai z kapsy. "S- Saten-san, keď už sme u toho môžem pre teba niečo pripraviť?" Zapýrila sa. "A- alebo to aspoň ochutnáš?" Jej hlas poklesol do šeptania, keď sa k nej spomínaná čiernovláska ozdobená kvetinami priblížila neistým krokom a s potom na tvári.

Komentátorka rozhodne mala otázku ako sa tam dostala, ale len zopakovala názov jej schopnosti [Dummy Check] a bolo jej to jasné. I jej skutočný zámer ktorým bola náklonnosť Juufuku k Saten. Ruiko nevediac si rady čo s Miho, aby nerozbila na kusy je zlomené srdce, ktoré sa naplno láskou k nej, priam zabudla na svoj post komentátora a len ju nechala hovoriť.

.

Akcelerátor si nespokojne niečo pre seba zanadával a o barličke vykročil naspäť k pódiu a vlastnému kreslu. Vyzeral veľmi nespokojne akoby by vážne hľadal dôvod niekoho odrovnať na druhý svet. Ale v skutočnosti bol vytočený ich plitkými motívmi prečo sa pripojili k miestnemu cirkusu.

Index bola plne voľná, pretože blondína Estell už dávno nedržala svoje dlane na jej ústach, ale iba kúsok pred ňou. Ani nikto iný sa jej nepokúsil zmocniť a tak zavolala na odchádzajúceho. "Otázka. Nebude ti vadiť ak dokončím to čo si načal s jej ' _golemom_ '?" Červeno oký sa k nej otočil s otráveným výrazom pýtajúci sa čo tým myslí. "Opravím Hasami, Sequenziu i Arisu."

.

"Čo?- Nie že by mi na niečom z toho čoby len na mikrón záležalo. Rob si čo chceš. Pošiahaných je tu aj tak dosť. Sakra- Ako si to vôbec predstavuješ?" Odsekol jej nevrelo vedomí si že Hasami, Estellina stráž je vlastne mŕtvola, ktorá sa hýbe vďaka schopnostiam Estell. Zato s tej čiernovlásky mal pocit ako keby tam bol ešte niekto iný a ten drobec to práve potvrdil.

"Takto." Preniesla mníška v bielom, roztiahnuc svoje ruky do strán a už sa nadýchla na spev. Touma od sudcovského stolu, v snahe ju zaraziť, na ňu zavolal, aby zistiť čože sa to chystá spievať. Bol si vedomí ničivého potenciálu jej chorálu, ktorý dokázal poslať k zemi celú boja schopnú jednotku. Avšak ona už bola v tom. S otvorenou náručou a privretými očami vypustila zo svojich úst celoplošné kúzlo.

.

Bol to spev a zároveň to nebol spev.

Bola to hudba a zároveň to nebola hudba.

Bol to chorál so slovami a zároveň bez nich.

Bolo to kúzlo ktoré nežne pohladilo srdcia každého, kto ho bol schopný počuť. [PS: Touma je plne imúnny voči Indexiným chorálom. Vlastne ich ani nie je schopný počuť.]

Bola to príjemne hrejivá melódia. Mnohých divákov to dohnalo k slzám, zatiaľ čo ďalší vytuhli v nemom úžase. Už po pár sekundách si mohli vybaviť príťažlivú slečnu s nadmerne štedrým poprsím, veľkými guľatými okuliarmi, s dlhými hnedými vlasmi vo vysokoškolskej uniforme. I bez slov si spomenuli na jej meno Hyouka.

Index natiahla ruky pred seba v geste vítajúcom starého priateľa uchopiac jeho dlane. Zakrátko sa dané ruky zhmotnili i s danou slečnou, štýlom obráteného glitchu, čo vyruší obrazový signál až do momentu kedy sa rozpadne a zmizne.

Až skončila so spevom tak pred ňou stála, slečna ktorú si každý predstavil. Posledné dohluchy nestability odznievali až úplne zanikli.

((- ** _Kazakiri Hyouka_** \- AIM Entita- [ _Counter Stop/ neznáma identita_ ] - The Glitch Girl - kľuč k imaginárnej štvrti piatich elementov - Táto slečna je zhluk AIM polí a niečo ako umelo vytvorený anjel vedeckou stranou, má skromnú a tak trochu bojazlivú povahu, avšak neváha riskovať pre svojich priateľov. -))

.

"Vitaj doma Hyouka." Usmiala sa mníška vrelo.

"Som- doma." Odpovedala neisto zaplavená vlnou emócií z toho, že znovu môže komunikovať zo svojou priateľkou a nie sa len prizerať spoza zrkadla. Doplnená o rozpaky, že keď už k tomu došlo nedostáva sa jej žiadnych slov. Avšak rázom zhíkla, pretože šhintoistická kňažka [Miko] Himegami Aisa, na ňu začala hádzať soľ, ako by sa snažila očistiť od zlého ducha. [exorcizmus] "Kiaaa! Hi- Himegami, ja vážne nie som žiadny duch! Tak s tým prosím už prestaň."

"To je presne to čo by povedal každý duch, čo má v úmysle posadnúť niekoho. Navyše mám za to že to funguje." Aisa urazene nadula svoje líca sledujúc ako obraz okuliarnatej hnedovláska dostal trhliny krásy v podobe zopár glitchov. Samozrejme Index sa okamžite snažila zastaviť svoju šhintoistickú kamarátku.

Zato Akcelerátor ktorý to sledoval o dobrý kus ďalej sršal nespokojnosťou. Už sa s tou okuliarnatou slečnou stretol, avšak pri spomienke na jej príliš chabú rozvahu k boji mu navrela žila. "Skvelé- ďalší slaboch! Tak toto je tvoja odpoveď, mrňa? Patetické!" Štekol na mníšku v bielom, úplne ignorujúc bojazlivo urazený pohľad od Hyouky.

.

"Len si počkaj, ešte len začínam." Odpovedala mu s odhodlaným výrazom. Narýchlo sa rozhliadla po prítomných osobách a rázom zamerala svoju pozornosť na Estell. Pribehla k nej namieriť ukazovák na hnedovlásku v upravenej uniforme Anti-Skillu pre služobné. "Ukáž mi vzorec formuly, ktorý si pre ňu použila, viem že to máš na pergamene."

Na tú požiadavku prepadla Necromancerka panike. "Eeeeh? U- Uvedomuješ si čo po mne žiadaš? V- v- veď si predsa ten ' _Index zakázaných kníh_ ', to by bolo ako..." Zaváhala s obavami pozrúc na svoju partnerku, ktorá tam bez emočne stála, čakajúc príkazy od svojej Adonai.

Bielovlasé monštrum i cez nespokojný výraz prejavil náznak záujmu o to čo sa bude diať. "Urob to!" Preniesol aby popohnal blondínu ktorej znovu chýbala odvaha rázne vykročiť do neznáma.

.

Ako Index tak i Estell mu venovali hlboké pohľady. Nakoniec si ale blondína povzdychla a so záhybu svojich šiat vytiahla zopár papierových lístočkov, aby ich ukázala bielovláske. Na týchto štvorcových pergamenoch bola červenou farbou nakreslená miniatúra veľmi komplexného magického kruhu.

Tá si ho prezrela bez toho aby sa ho dotkla. "Hmm. Hmm. Chápem. Skutočne to má charakter odvolávajúci sa vyššie povolenia. Tak teda budem potrebovať impulz." Jej vážny pohľad zamieril na Mikoto, ktorá stále držiac obidve sestričky pod pazuchami. Pribehla k nim. "Hej krátko vlasá ti vieš vyvolať blesk, že áno? Ako moc veľký dokážeš hodiť?"

Najstaršia hnedovláska z trojice poriadne zneistela rozmýšľajúc, či jej má vôbec odpovedať, alebo pre istotu zostať mlčať.

Keď sa nemala k odpovedi pustila sa do reči najmenšia z nich. "Misaka musí využiť váhavosť veľkej sestry, aby sa opýtala aká je schopnosť mníšky so spevavým hlasom, pretože predbežná analýza dochádza k rozkolu. Vizuálna telepatia, praktické teritórium, mnohonásobná-spektrálna empatia, manipulácia AIM polí na personálnej úrovni, vektorové modulovanie audio výstupu a to bez buferu, sub-buferu, či dokonca primitívneho reproduktoru. Misaka ako Misaka je zmetená pretože list pokračuje ďalej."

"I cez neznáme musí Inoue pochváliť snaženie bielovlásky v bielom. Ten spev bol príjemný a pozitívny 'Buff' zapôsobil nielen na túto Misaku, ale čiastočne i celú Misaka sieť. Členovia siete sú potešený týmto výstupom a preto i táto Misaka v jednote s ostatnými sestrami pozdvihuje palec nahor.

.

"Vôbec nerozumiem výrazom, ktoré používate." Naklonila Index nechápavo hlavu na bok. "Čo je ale dôležité. Krátko vlasá, pokiaľ nechceš pomôcť povedz to rovno. Avšak- pokiaľ nemôžeš hovoriť jednoducho ukáž čo dokážeš."

"Nie, tak to nie je!" Prebrala sa Railgun k slovám, zachovávajúc si svoju ostražitosť. "Pokiaľ ti ide o intenzitu elektrického výboju tak bez problémov dokážem vyslať cez jednu miliardu voltov."

.

Index nechápavo naklonila hlavu na druhú stranu. "Čo sú to volty?"

Isté obočie u hnedovlásky okamžite zašklbalo. "Počúvaj ty jedna techno-fóbka, [strach z technológií] radšej dávaj pozor. Zložila svoje sestričky na ich nohy. Následne priblížila k mníške ruku s roztvorenou dlaňou ako keby v nej držala jablko čo jej chce ukázať. Medzi sa medzi prstami vytvoril malý bzučiaci elektrický oblúk, ktorý preskakoval medzi jednotlivými prstami. "Toto je presne jeden tisíc voltov."

.

Hubatá mníška, sa ale zatvárila sklamane. "To je všetko čo dokážeš? Chcela som blesk, nie prskavku. Povedala si že vieš miliardu."

"Tak dlho vlasá chce blesk?" Navrela jej žila a natiahla svoje ruky s roztvorenými dlaňami nad seba, ako keby sama bola ľudskou cievkou. Z malého oblúku sa stal poriadny oblúk, zasahujúc do širokého okolia. Skoro ako keby medzi jej dlaňami ten blesk tancoval neznámi tanec, ktorý osvetľoval okolie modrým svitom, zatiaľ čo hudbou bolo jeho elektrické bzučanie napätia a spev zas praskanie vypätia. "Tak čo teda tisíc krát silnejšie. Toto je približne milión a ani sa neopovažuj chcieť po mne viac, lebo inak sa zraníš! Toto nie je žiadna hračka."

.

"Hmm. Približne hovoríš? Hmm." Hovorila si index pre seba zatiaľ čo dumala nad slovami hnedovlásky, stále uprene sledujúc jej výboj. "Jeden tisíc krát viac? Rozumiem. Dokážeš miliardu? Tak to potom mi postačí okolo dvesto miliónov tých voltov. Krátko vlasá, dokážeš také množstvo hodiť?"

Tvár najmocnejšieho elektro-mástra sa skrivila do naštvaného úsmevu, upustila od svojho elektrického výboju, ktorý sa následne vzniesol do výšky kde zanikol. "Samozrejme, že to dokážem, za koho ma vôbec máš?! Avšak moje meno nie je krátko vlasá! Je ním..." Už sa chystala vysloviť svoje meno spolu s poriadne káravý pohľadom, keď si uvedomila že mníška už pre doňou nestojí. "HEJ!"

.

Index plne odignorovala toto šteknutie po nej, klesla na všetkých štyri a začala niečo kriedou kresliť na parkovú podlahu.

Samozrejme, že Necromnaka Estell dostala obavy z toho čo by mohlo vzísť z toho kúzla ktoré pripravovala živá a chodiaca encyklopédia hard-core mágie po tom čo zhliadla i len ten malí kúsok z formuly jej mágie a tak sa ju snažila odhovoriť, alebo si aspoň potvrdiť či sa nechystá na niečo neprípustného. Veď predsa povedala že opraví Hasami, ktorá vlastne bola mŕtvola/ zombie. Nemala poňatie či to znamená, že ju plne privedie zo záhrobia k životu, očistí/ vymieti, alebo čokoľvek iné presahujúce jej predstavivosť.

Aby toho nebolo málo, pridala sa k odvrávaniu i šermiarka Kanzaki. Bola si vedomá, že Index tu blondínu nazvala heretikom a tým pergamenom s magickým kruhom sama preukázala, že je mágom. Ďalej spomenula tabu a tak chcela vysvetlenie o čo sa snaží. Pokiaľ by šlo o rázne porušenie tabu, bola by to jej povinnosť, aby jej v tom zabránila.

.

Avšak index ich obavy schladila tým, že ich obavy sú len trápnym omylom, nepochopením či nesprávnym vysvetlením faktov. Vôbec sa nesnaží o tabu, či temnú mágiu. Ide o zhodu 'náhod' ktoré vyústili v 'zaseknuté ozubené koliesko' v presýpacích hodinách. Nielenže napraví chybu temného hrdinu s červenými očami, o ktorej ani nevie. Zároveň sa pustí i do nedokončenej práce hrdinu s výnimočnou pravačkou, ktorá ušla jej pozornosti, pretože tam nebola. S pomocou prítomných elementov dotiahne obidve úlohy do zdarného konca. Nielen navýši hodnotu miesta pre ich súčasnú úlohu, zachráni zopár osôb ktoré si to zaslúžia, pre divákov to bude lepšie predstavenie než sa prizerať ako tam bude trpieť hladom. Nakoniec svätej rázne pripomenula, že kvôli výnimočnej situácii, sa nemôže zdržiavať zdĺhavým vysvetľovaním. Má obmedzení čas na vykonanie obradu a bola by rada keby jej nebránila a vyčkala až ju bude potrebovať.

Kanzaki nespokojne klikla jazykom. Pretože sa jej Index už pevne rozhodla, že ten magický kruh dokončí, pohliadla agresívne na pravdepodobný zdroj jej spurného konania. Na bielovlasého Espera s nesmierne mocnou aurou.

.

Ten si jej pohľadu všimol a i bojového odkazu v ňom. Otočiac sa k nej automaticky siahol po vypínači na jeho krku. Z jeho pohľadu sa dalo vyčítať, ako keby jej výzvu podvedome prijal.

Pre ňu to bolo skoro akoby sa jej vysmieval a jej nepokoj dosiahol vrcholného bodu. Rázom zabudla, na svoj chlad, že sa má držať späť a vyrazila do útoku. Nech už ten červeno oký mal v úmysle vykonať čokoľvek, rozhodne mu to nechcela dovoliť. V super sonickej rýchlosti, presvišťala parketom. Rázom sa zjavila pred ním v momente, kedy otočil spínačom.

Niekto by už vydeľ, ako v tej nadľudskej rýchlosti tasí svoju dvojmetrovú katanu a pretína v pol. Niekto by vydeľ ako ho ten výpad premenil v delovú guľu, ktorá by zbúrala to pódium. Niekto že by tú čepeľ zastavil voľnou rukou s úsmevom na tvári. A niekto, že by sa ozval zvuk odrazu a šermiarka by odletela v bolestiach vzad.

.

Lenže ani jedno z toho nebolo pravdou, ani jedno z toho sa nestalo. Kanzaki v dokonalej pozícií pre útok s jednou na drevenom puzdre a druhou na rukoväti, vytuhla priamo pred ním. Katana sa z puzdra ani len nepohla. Pritom ona s vyvalenými očami zazerala na protivníka pred sebou. Nech ho skúmala ako len chcela, jej bojový duch, i bojové schopnosti, neboli dosť, aby uzreli povestnú dieru v jeho obrane. Jediné na čo sa dívala bol nevyvrátiteľný fakt že nemá na to poraziť súpera pred sebou. Ľadová kvapka potu stiekla po jej tvári.

Akcelerátor sa temne pousmial, nakloniac sa k nej. " Hej, hej! Tak to je skvelé. Máš moje uznanie šermiarka. Toto je po prvý krát, čo sa dáky vyzývateľ vôbec zastavil ešte pred jeho prvým ťahom. Že by si za to vďačila svojím bojovým skúsenostiam? Alebo vďačíš za svoj život, svojím bojovým schopnostiam, ktoré boli rýchlejšie než tá tvoja hlúpa hlava? Ani jedno z toho ma nezaujíma. Je mi jasné že si mocná- ale nie dosť. Viac ma neotravuj- a stým svojím nárekom- si chod štekať na strom!" Jeho úsmev pohasol keď sa vyrovnal. "Vôbec ma nezaujímajú tie vaše Tabu či iné sračky. Pokiaľ má niekto problém s tým čo Estell robí, nech si ma nájde, avšak- už teraz by im malo byť jasné, ako to skončí." Bez ďalších rečí znovu vykročil k pódiu. Svoje schopnosti vypol až potom čo sa usadil do kresla. To že vôbec sa navrátil do kresla a nevypadol odtiaľ bolo správou že chce vidieť čo sa udeje. Samozrejme že schytal tichú poznámku od Kamijou na ktorú mu odštekol niečo ako nech si trhne. Avšak neznalým divákom to bolo akoby sa porota potichu radila.

.

Medzitým Index stihla dokončiť magický kruh. Vlastne to nebol len jeden kruh, ale dopodrobna poprepájaná sústava kružníc, oblúkov a symbolov pre rituál so štyrmi okrajovými kruhmi pre mágov okolo hlavného kruhu a v jeho strede ďalší kruh pre ciel ceremónie. Momentálne už perom kreslila na tri obrúsky inštrukcie v podobe jednoduchého magického kruhu.

Medzičasom Sequenzia usúdila, že veci sa odvíjajú príliš divným smerom a rozhodla sa vycúvať z diania, taktickým ústupom, prelezenia cez plot s cieľom zmiznúť v dave divákov. Avšak Index si toho všimla a po krátkom dohovore s Estell a jej spoločníčkou Hasami. Daný golem vyrazil a prchajúcu súťažiacu zaistil i keď už bola v dave. Samozrejme sa pokúsila brániť, ale úvodný šok z doskoku priamo za ňu a následná super trápna pozícia princeznej v náručí jej odoberala silu na efektívny vzdor. Kvôli davu nemohla ani použiť svoj revolver či zavolať posilu. Svoju veľkú nevôľu dala najavo uštipačnými poznámkami na hnedovlásku hraničiacimi s nadávkami. Služobnou to ale nehlo a dala si záležať, aby omylom nešliapla na kresbu a rovno s ňou skočila do prázdneho kruhu v strede.

Medzičasom Index presvedčila Stiyla, Kanzaki a Estell, aby sa postavili do vonkajších kruhov.

.

Samozrejme že Necromancer chytajúc druhú dávku paniky sa jej to ešte raz pokúsila vyhovoriť. "V- vážne si nemyslím, že by sme to mali robiť Index-sama. Nemám ani poňatia čo bude výsledkom, ale príliš sa to blíži..."

"V tomto unikátnom stave, nejde o žiadne tabu." Prerušila ju mníška. "Som si vedomá, že do kúzla zasiahol on a nedopatrením vytvoril tak niečo čím je teraz. Z bezpečnostných dôvodov ti nepoviem viac, ale z môjho pohľadu je v zaseknutom stave, takže skutočne len opravujeme jej stav. Pokiaľ niekto bude mať otázky na oprávnenosť, stačí referovať na tamtoho chlapca s červenými očami, čo je v skutočnosti..."

"Ja do toho nemám čo povedať?!" Vložila sa do veci protestujúca čiernovláska v High-Tech mundúre, stále v zajatí náruče. "Okamžite ma prepusťte!"

.

"Zázrak osemdesiat ôsmych." Index sa na ňu hlboko zadívala čo spolu s tým výrokom umlčalo čiernovlásku. "Nechám ho konečne dokončiť a prepustiť čo je držané v medzere medzi želaním a obetovaním. Už ste sa obe natrápili dosť. V oboch prípadoch išlo o zázrak a je ho treba konečne dokončiť. Takže už žiadne výhovorky." Po tom ako Shutaura sklopila zrak sa Otočila na Mikoto.

"Predpokladám, že po mne chceš, aby som vošla do toho štvrtého kruhu." V momente, keď to dopovedala, tak sa obe jej sestričky vrhli na jej horné končatiny. Natlačili sa na ňu pevné a každá poriadne obojručne schamtala jednu z jej rúk do klieští, čím ju dostali do zovretia z ktorého nebolo úniku.

"Misaka ako Misaka musí protestovať proti tomuto plánu. I keď plne nerozumie terminológií a fungovaniu tejto poetických schopností pod titulom mágia, z pozorovania týchto javov vyústilo jedno neoblomné poznanie. Nič dobré sa nestane Esperovy čo použije mágiu."

"Pravda. Preto sa Oné-sama musí vyvarovať vstupu do toho kruhu. Vyhlasuje Misaka s bojovým výrazom v tvári pripravená za staršiu sestru i bojovať. Pritom rozhodená z jej vlastného búšiaceho srdca, tlačí ruku jej staršej sestry na svoju hruď."

.

"Bojový výraz? Veď je stále taký istý ako predtým." Nechápala Index. "A nie- Nemám v úmysle nechať krátko vlasú použiť kúzlo, aj tak by ho nezvládla." Rozhodila rukami na bok ako keby ju považovala za stratený prípad. "Je to inak. Pretože okrem chorálov a stíhacej mágie mi nie je dovolené užívať žiadnu ďalšiu, potrebujem ten jej blesk ako iniciátor. Keďže to budem ja kto s tou energiou bude pracovať, tak sa nemusíte obávať nekompatibilnej spätnej väzby. Jednoducho chcem, aby si ho po mne hodila. Pokojne aj z miesta kde stojíš."

"Nebuď hlúpa!" Nahnevala sa Mikoto. "Dvesto miliónov voltov, ťa môže nielen vážne zraniť, ale omnoho viac!"

.

"Stále vidím, že sa na svet pozeráš len z obmedzeného uhla, krátko vlasá. Tak ti doprajem malí test. Pošli po mne ten výboj čo mal tých tvojich tisíc voltov."

"To sa mi azda ani len nestalo, aby si vôbec niekto pýtal o to, aby som s ním zatriasla." Vypustila nespokojný výboj zo spánku, mračiac sa na drobnú postavu v habite, ktorá sa len usmievala s bezbrehou vierou v tvári. "Ako chceš, dlho vlasá. Neopovažuj sa potom vyplakávať, že ta to bolelo. Tu sa nesie tá tvoja smiešna objednávka a niečo k tomu navyše ako pozornosť podniku!" Namierila k nej napriamený ukazovák ako by to bola vytasená pištoľ. V rovnakom duchu sa na špičke prsta zjavila koncentrovaná guča elektrického výboju, ktorý sa ako vystrelený projektil vyrútil priamo k svojmu cieľu.

.

Ten sa ale pousmial a vyslovila expresné zariekavanie. " _D. V. H. B. M._ " ["Dujúci vietor bzučiaceho hnevu, sa stal požehnaním pre boží mlyn veriaceho."]

Mikoto neverila vlastným očiam keď: Elektrická guľka sa kúsok pred zásahom cieľom zvrtla do oblúku a začala obiehať okolo postavy na kruhovej dráhe než ochabla natoľko že sa rozplynula ako výboj. Malá postava v bielom vyslovila len zopár písmen, ale Misaka mala dakde vnútri pocit, že to boli celé slová.

.

"Hmmm. Rozumiem. V kontraste s magickým ekvivalentom, tak mimo priami kontakt so zdrojom efekt stráca na súdržnosti. Preto bola potrebná úprava, aby vôbec sa dosiahlo požadovanej hodnoty. Vzhľadom na vzdialenosť-" Premerala si vzdialenosť medzi hnedovláskami a kruhom. "Päťsto dvadsať až sedemsto tridsať- budem potrebovať takých šesť sto miliónov tých tvojich voltov."

Samozrejme že Mikoto sa nepozdávalo ani to ako hovorí ' _...tých tvojich voltov_ ' ani že to vôbec po nej chce i po tomto divadielku čo predviedla. Lenže než stihla strieborno vláske vynadať, už bola pri reči zase Sequenzia. "Ani nápad! Pustite ma odtiaľto! Odmietam sa nechať uškvariť kvôli dákym nepodloženým dohadom!" Veľmi iniciatívne sa snažila vyslobodiť a tentoraz už mala služobná problémy ju udržať.

"Tak to by už stačilo!" Povzdychol si doteraz mlčiaci červenovlasý kňaz. V geste akoby odhadzoval cigaretový odharok nechal zo svojej ruky vyšľahnúť ohnivý jazyk. Ten sa zatočil a na moment okolo dvojice pred ním utvoril široký kruh. Čiernovláska vytuhla keď si konečne uvedomila jeho prítomnosť, spomenúť si čo dokáže a že toto je len plamienok oproti tomu čo má ešte v rukáve. "Doteraz som nič nepovedal i keď som mal na to právo i povinnosť. Pravdou, ale zostáva že vedomosti Index v obore mágie presahujú i všetky naše dokopy. Mám po krk toho, že na to aby som niekoho zachránil musím čakať až sa stane niečo výnimočne zlé. Pokiaľ sa domnieva, že to treba urobiť, aby sa zachránili dáke bezmenné tváre, ktoré mi všetci tak ignorantsky prehliadame zatiaľ čo tu len tak stojíme a nerobíme nič, tak jej v tom pomôžem ako len budem môcť. Avšak jedno majte na pamäti. Pokiaľ z toho vylezie niečo zo šiestimi chápadlami, tak to upálim na popol. Bude to bez rýchle a zaváhania. A Index- pokiaľ sa to stane, tak ihneď po tom čo skončí toto za vlasy pritiahnuté zadanie, ta beriem naspäť do Londýna." Narýchlo sa poobzeral po prítomných slečnách ako keby bol ich trénerom. "Ja dá zo seba to najlepšie. I vy by ste mali, aby ste sa potom nemuseli vyhovárať, že to padlo kvôli tomu, že ste to flákali."

.

Zatiaľ čo mal červenovlasí kňaz svoju motivačnú reč. Index zápasila s Hyoukou, snažiac sa ju natlačiť do posledného kruhu. Samozrejme okuliarnatá slečna mala proti tomu kruhu nedôveru porovnateľnú s nedôverou mačky k napustenej vane na jej kúpanie. Jej topánky boli akoby priklincované k podlahe udržujúc si od kresby minimálny odstup. Nepomáhalo ani keď sa drobná mníška plne zaprela celou svojou váhou do jej chrbta. "I- Index, čo to robíš? Ja- ja nemám ani poňatia o čom je tá mágia o ktorej hovoríš? Toto je na mňa príliš. I keď sa mi podarilo vzdorovať desať metrovému golemovy, dohadovať sa s bizarnou existenciou, preletieť na ohromných vtáčích krídlach Sibír aby som sa zapojila do boja a ani raz sa nezahnať trojmetrovým plamenným mečom, tesne predtým než ma zhodil z oblohy pretože som tam bola len ako prekážka. Tak- toto po mne nemôžeš chcieť. Tak- toto po mne nemôžeš chcieť! Mám pocit že z toho bude ďalší spochybniteľný zážitok."

"Ho? A že som také niečo nevidela. Hyouka výhovorky skutočne nie sú tvojou silnou stránkou. Nechcem po tebe aby si čokoľvek robila, len tam stoj, o všetko ostatné sa postarajú ostatný."

.

"To potom tu nemusím vôbec byť!"

"To nie je pravda. Potrebujem tvoj výnimočný atribút, ktorý je do páru s Kanzaki. Nikto ďalší, kto by ťa zastúpil, tu nie. Došli sme až sem a ja som si dala skutočne ťažkú námahu aby som všetko pripravila. Prosím pomôž mi zachrániť Arisu." Povzdychla si, ale rázom sa urazene odula odsunúť sa od nej kúsok. "Dúfam že netrucuješ zo žiarlivosti, nad Arisou. Za koho ma vôbec máš? Skoro akoby si ma nepoznala." Až Indexin káravý pohľad prinútil aby sa nohy dlhovlasej hnedovlásky odlepili od zeme a ona nedôverčivo vkročila do vyhradeného kruhu.

.

Už si chcela vydýchnuť, že konečne môžu začať keď sa ozval ešte jeden neveriaci s výnimočnou pravačkou. "Hej Index, i keď je to asi hlúpa otázka ale- Je to čo robíš skutočne bezpečné?"

"Žiaden mág nie je v bezpečí keď kúzli. Študujeme mágiu, preto lebo ju potrebujeme. Spätná väzba je cena ktorú sme vedome prijali. Je to niečo iné než Esperovia pre ktorých je to samozrejmí prejav talentu. A pre úplne krajný prípad ti hovorím: Zostať tam sedieť!" Povzdychla si konečne sa otočiac k Misake. "Krátko vlasá, až ti dám signál pošli mi ten blesk a nie že odmietneš." Odpoveď od Mikoto prišla v potvrdzovacom geste a tak sa otočila k dvojici v strede kruhu. "Hasami, postav Shutauru na vlastné nohy, začíname."

.

Index pristúpila k okraju kružnicovej formuly a spustila spev dákeho ďalšieho chorálu. Stiyl a Estell stojaci vo vlastných kruhoch oproti sebe si pokľakli položiac jednu ruku na parkety, dotknúť sa okraju formuly. Zavrúc oči začali kúzliť, mentálne spracovávať formulu, čo malo za následok, že sa daná kresba magického kruhu akoby zablýskala. Kanzaki v tretom kruhu držala svoju katanu vo vertikálnej polohe v náručí, aby nevyčnievala z magického kruhu. Okolo nej zavanul vánok a rázom okolo nej vzplanula modrá aura. Nie- bolo to akoby okolo nej vzplanuli modré plamene. Vlastne to vyzeralo akoby jej vlastná manna bola tak koncentrovaná, že sa zdalo, že úplne celá stojí v plameňoch. Ako keby bola živou nevysýchajúcou fakľou. Kazakiri v štvrtom sa obzerala po ostatných nevediac čo, ako, prečo a ako sa zachovať. V jednu chvíľu komplet vytuhla ako keby skamenela, v póze a natočení hlavy v akej sa v tú chvíľu nachádzala. Jej oči akoby stratili lesk a jej dlhé vlasy sa čiastočne vzniesli do výšky, ako pri statickej elektrine či závane, kde čiastočne vytuhli ako ich majiteľka. U toho ale nezostali, ako keby boli koreňmi stromu či kríku, sa nereálne predĺžili. Každý jeden vlas zamieril oblúkom pod ňu k magickému kruhu. Kúsok nad ním sa preplietli a s vizážou skutočných koreňov dákeho stromu sa ako keby zakorenili do parkiet.

Mníška prestala spievať, obrátila svoj pohľad na trojicu hnedovlások a jej natiahnutá ruka bola signálom, pre najstaršiu z nich.

.

Mikoto nespokojne klapla jazykom, ale i tak začala naberať napätie pre tých šesťsto miliónov voltov. Výboje z nej sršali na všetky strany. Jej sestričky sa jej držali len do určitého momentu, kedy od nej svojvoľne ustúpili do bezpečnej vzdialenosti. Mikoto v rozkročenej póze natiahla obe svoje ruky nad seba, ako keby nad sebou držala dáku nafukovačku. Výboje tancujúce okolo nej naberali na intenzite a ako živé hady začali sa šplhať okolo jej rúk na hor. Nad jej dlaňami utvorili celok tancujúci zvláštny hadí tanec. Krátko na to odhodlane švihla rukami vpred. Elektrický had vyrazil v pred. Z jej tela vytryskol ohromný výboj, ktorý sa pripojil k pôvodnému hadovi premeniac ho na mohutnú Sáň. [Mohutný mystický had/ hadovitý drak] Tento niekoľko metrový drak zapraskal a zúrivo sa vrhol ku kruhu, osvetliac miestnosť na modro. Mikoto ale nemienila vrhnúť túto nebezpečnú kremáciu na mníšku, ale nad ňu.

.

Index to ale vôbec nerozhodilo a jej zrak bol pevno upevnený na ten výboj. " _D. V. H. B. M._ " ["Dujúci vietor bzučiaceho hnevu, sa stal požehnaním pre boží mlyn veriaceho."] Ten blesk, ten mnohometrový burácajúci a praskajúci drak, sa zavlnil. Nad kruhom sa zatočil, začnúc nad ním putovať dookola, až vytvoril ucelený kruh.

" _B. D. P. K. T. O._ " ["Boží dar nebies a zeme prešiel kruhom tvrdej práce až na tanier verných ovečiek."] Had zamieril ku kruhom pod ním a krúživým pohybom sa vsiakol do kresby. Celá magická formula začala žiariť jasnou bielou žiarou.

" _V. S. S. P. Z._ " ["V spoločnej viere v jeden sen, u jedného stolu, pozvali zázrak prisadnúť medzi nich."] Stredový kruh v ktorom stála hnedovláska s čiernovláskou sa stal akoby portálom, čo sa otvoril a začal žiariť zlatou farbou. Bolo to ako keby sa napojili na ' _Ley-Line_ ' [Niečo ako žila ktorou prúdi mystická energia planéty, ktorá sa dá zušľachtiť na manu.] a otočili kohútikom aby sa naplnili pomyselnú nádobu.

" _P. R. T. K. S._ " ["Ten nový pár rúk sa natiahol po zabudnutom tŕni, zaseknutom v ozubených kolieskach dokonalého stroja."] Z magického kruhu sa zdvihol vietor, ktorý fúkal na všetky strany. V kontraste s referencie búrky naokolo stred ceremónie bol v dokonalom bezvetrí. Skoro akoby sa zmenil na bezpečné miesto, kaplnku či chrám. Zlatá žiara začala liezť na danú dvojicu. Z čoho čiernovláska prepadala panike. Jej snaha nájsť porozumenie u nezaujatej hnedovláske stroskotala už pri prvom pohľade na ňu a pomaly sa chystala odpadnúť.

" _D. J. Z. Z. J. D. S. S. R._ " ["Tam kde boli dvaja a jedno, po tom čo opadol závoj zakrývajúci ich zrak, zas jeden a dvaja zas boli. Kedy sa stratený znovu stretli podaním svojich rúk."] Dvojicu v strede zalialo jasné svetlo. Magický ceremoniál dosiahol svojho vrcholu a celý kruh pohasol. Vietor zmizol a kriedová kresba explodovala. V jednej sekunde sa tam nachádzal magický kruh so siedmimi postavami, v tej druhej tam bol jasný záblesk a v tretej už len nepriehľadný kriedový oblak.

.

Na nejakú chvíľočku nastalo napínavé ticho, zatiaľ čo sa biely oblak pomaly rozplýval.

Následne bol ale počuť pád, ako sa daktorá osoba zosypala na parkety. To vystrašilo ďalšiu a tá zakopla o ďalšie dve a spoločne všetky tri s híknutím tiež padli na zem. Hneď na to zavanul nápor vetru od Kanzaki, ktorá jediným mávnutím svojej nevytiahnutej katany rozprášila ten oblak.

Divákom sa naskytol pohľad, ktorý prezrádzal že okuliarnatá dlhovláska sa navrátila do svojej podoby a odkvacla do bezvedomia. Tam kde predtým stála dvojica, teraz bolo klbko, či skôr kopa, troch dievčat. Kde naspodku bola služobná v uniforme Anti-Skillu. V strede veliteľka SBS v High-Tech mundúre. A to čo ich zavalilo bol známi Idol vo svojom kostýme, držiac sa s čiernovláskou za ruku. Všetky tri začali mať pripomienky v snahe zistiť čo sa stalo a na ich nekomfortnú pozíciu.

Index sa unavene zosunula do kolien, vysloviac pripomienku ako moc je hladná. Stiyl s Kanzaki si vydýchli, tak trochu polo šokovaný z absencie niečoho bizarného so šiestimi nohami, čo by museli odprevadiť z tohto sveta.

.

Dokonca i Mikoto bola šokovaná z toho čo práve videla. Od začiatku vystúpenia pod vedením Index, napla všetky svoje zmysli. Takže, i keď sa zdvihol nepriehľadný kriedový oblak, aj tak relatívne videla čo sa v jeho vnútri udialo. Príchod tretej postavy nebol trikom s padajúcimi dvermi, doskok z diaľky, či teleportácia. Ani záhadný ' _log on_ ' či ' _spawn_ ' [Napríklad pripojenie do RPG on-line hry.] Toto bolo akoby tá tretia osoba vzišla priamo z čiernovlásky. Avšak čo šokovalo Misaku najviac nebola bizarnosť vystúpenia, ale osoba ktorá sa ukázala. Kvapka studeného potu jej stiekla po tvári pri snahe opatrne vysloviť jej meno. ("Meigo Arisa?...")

Poznámky/vysvetlivky (keby náhodou niekto niečo nevedel) :

Electron (NV) Googles - ako názov ' _night vision_ ' uvádza tieto okuliare umožňujú nočné videnie. Navyše užívateľovi umožňujú zobraziť rôzne elektrické a magnetické toky.

 ** _Saint_** [svätý] - Občas referovaný ako ' _božie deti_ ' je pomenovanie pre jedinečnú kategóriu mágov, ktorých je na svete menej než dvadsať. Podobne ako Gemstone sa už rodia s touto vlastnosťou a vlastne sú akoby odkazom na mocnejšie bytosti. Respektíve na vplyv týchto mocných bytostí na svet i bez ich prítomnosti. Majú ohromnú rezervu vlastnej manny a ich status im umožňuje povolať stav kedy relatívne bezpečne prekročia ľudské obmedzenia a dokonca používať kúzla na anjelskej úrovni. Spolu zo všetkými vedomosťami a vymoženosťami sa dajú prirovnať k atómovým zbraniam vedeckej strany. Avšak i cez všetko to nemôžu používať obyčajnú mágiu a pokiaľ zostanú za líniou ľudí príliš dlho môžu zošalieť a metaforicky sa stať démonmi ničenia a skazy.

 ** _Magické meno_** **_Kanzaki Kaori_** je **_Salvare000_** predstavuje želanie: "Spásu pre tých, ktorý nemôžu byť zachránený." Z toho vyplýva jej snaha neukončiť žiadny život. Kanzaki má znalosti o západnom i východnom, modernom magickom štýle. Ako svätí tak dokáže mocne posvätiť nielen vodu ale i jedlo, ktoré tak dokáže liečiť ľudí jednoducho jeho zjedením.

 ** _Magické meno Stiyla_** je ** _Fortis931_** predstavuje: "Dokážem prečo je tu moje meno to najsilnejšie."

 ** _Moderná Západná mágia_** \- princíp za ktorým stojí Aleister Crowley, a vlastne zlučuje v sebe referenciu, priestoru, tvaru a významu. Tento jednoduchší štýl otvoril dvere i pre menej či vôbec nadaných mágov pre dosiahnutie zložitejších ceremónie stále dostatočne efektívnou cestou, čo otvorilo dvere vyššej mágie pre malé skupiny a jednotlivcov. V tomto systéme sa dá použiť užívateľove oblečenie, gestá, jeho vystupovanie, či samotné okolie, ako referencia a na lepšie zužitkovanie manny pre komplexnejšie kúzlo. Samozrejme že tento systém sa ujal tak dobre, že hlavné prúdy pod cirkvami ho už nedokázali zamiesť pod koberec.

 ** _Zariekavanie_** , ako jednoduchá forma mágie, zjednodušene funguje na princípe slovnej referencie, spracovania myšlienky, obrazu a aplikácie na situáciu. Potom už stačí použiť vlastnú životnú energiu, pretvoriť ju na mannu a vtlačiť to celé do reality. A bum kúzlo. Keďže zariekavanie využíva slovo ako médium nepotrebuje BOOST v podobe nástrojov, oblečenia a podobne na lepšie spracovanie manny. Avšak aplikácia modernej západnej mágie umožnila expresné zariekavanie a celé výrazy referovať do samostatných písmen. Takto sa skrátilo zariekavanie z minút na sekundy. Záleží na tom pokiaľ je mág dostatočne skúsený na to udržať predstavu myšlienku a mannu dostatočne pokope.

Schopnosť Hyouky ' ** _Counter Stop_** ', funguje len na prahu medzi realitou a pod realitou (za zrkadlom), referovanou ako ' ** _imaginárna štvrť piatich elementov_** ', čož je čosi ako verná kópia planéty. Vlastne čosi ako dátová rezerva obnovujúca sa každých 24 hodín, podľa presného súčasného stavu planéty, bez ohľadu čo sa udeje v tej pod realite. Iba bez ľudí a zvierat. V tomto stave, pokiaľ pohliadne na dáku osobu môže nevedomky zameniť túto osobu- súčasnú alternatívu tej osoby- za dáku inú alternatívu verziu tej osoby. Príhodne ako keby bola zamenená za zhodnú osobu z alternatívnej reality. Lenže nikto to ani len nepostrehne. Vrátane danej osoby. Zneužitie tejto schopnosti tretou osobou dočasne zamenilo jej status na anjela pre vyvolanie istého proti kúzla v celomestskom meradle.


	9. Sobota - Sestricky a Kuchina v plameňoch

("Meigo Arisa?...") Mikoto neverila vlastným očiam, keď sa pozerala na ružovlásku. Ležala vo svojom kostýme idola na vrchu istej kopy troch tiel. Opatrne vykročila k nej.

((- **_Meigo Arisa_** \- klasifikácia neznáma - schopnosť vyvolať/ podnecovať zázraky - Táto dlhovlasá ružovláska s ružovými očami je niečo ako polovica zo Shutaury Sequenzie, jej alternatívna verzia, alebo sestra- ak by sa narodili ako dvojičky. Táto nesebecká a milá slečna má talent pre hudbu i za dvoch. Ten podnietil jej raketový vzostup ako Idola až na Divu. Pokiaľ nemá na sebe kostým, tak má oblečenú voľnú blúzka a rifle, plus neodmysliteľnú voľnú čiapku ako stvorenú pre novinárov doplnenú o bielu holubicu. Nemá žiadne spomienky na, či pred udalosťou ' _Miracle 88_ ' po ktorej Sequenzia stratila schopnosť vnímať hudbu... [Spin-off: Endymion] -))

Ešte predtým sa Misaka zastavila u čiernovlásky s guľatými okuliarmi. Ležala nehybne na zemi, ako keby bola v bezvedomí. Ale ako náhle sa dotkla jej ramena, okamžite sa prebrala, ako keby niekto na jej prepol vypínač do polohy zapnute. Na zemi sa posadila zmetene pozrúc na rozhodenú hnedovlásku stojacu vedľa nej. Následne sa začala nechápavo obzerať na okolo, že kde je a čože sa to stalo. Keďže otáčala i svojím trupom tak jej nadmerne obdarené poprsie sa otáčalo s ňou, avšak pomalšie než zvyšok jej tela a tak zaostávalo. Mikoto čeliac tomu hopkavému úkazu nasilu odvrátila svoj pohľad, potláčajúc slzu nad jej vlastnou skromnou ponukou a znovu sa dala do pohybu zanechajúc tam Hyouku zmetene dumajúc nad tým čo sa deje.

Otriasla svoje rozhodené srdce a pristúpila ku kôpke dievčat, ktorá sa tiež začínala preberať. Už to vyzeralo, že sa tá ich trojčlenná pagoda nejakým mystickým spôsobom ešte viacej zosype, keď Misaka vzala ružovlasú Meigo za trup. Zdvihla ju z tej zosypanej pagody dopomôžuc jej na nohy. Samozrejme že ružovláska nemala ešte dosť síl, aby plne stála na vlastných a tak jej hnedovláska robila oporu v takom polo objatí. "Hej- Aisa?- Si to vážne ty?" Narýchlo skontrolovala jej stav, skrz jej bio-elektrické pole, overiac si tak že nejde o trik, či prestrojenie.

Meigo sa na tú otázku otriasla. Nabrala rovnováhu pre státie na vlastných nohách. Na sekundu ostrila na osobu pred sebou, než jej konečne došlo s kým má tu česť. "Mi- Mikoto?-" Na moment nechápala než sa jej oči rozžiarili nadšením. S veľkou vrúcnosťou sa vrhla na hnedovlásku. Objala ju tak mocne až Misaku nielen znehybnila, ale začala ju drviť. "Ja vedela, že sa ukážeš. Si skutočne ako elegantný rytier na bielom koni, čo pricvála zachrániť dámu v problémoch."

.

"Arisa- nemôžem dýchať- dusíš ma!"

"Oh, prepáč, nechala som sa uniesť." Upustila svoje zovretie, aby sa jej kamarátka mohla nadýchnuť, pritom sa poobzerala naokolo. "Kde to som?"

.

"O čom to hovoríš Arisa? To naozaj nevieš? Si na Tokiwadaiskom internáte." Pozrela na ňu skúmajúc ju pohľadom. Pritom sa snažila ako len mohla ignorovať vznášajúce sa frizby [plastový tanier na hádzanie], čo vlastne bola kamera a jej oko ich malo v zábere, prenášajúc obraz na hlavnú obrazovku.

Ružovláska na ňu vyvalila svoje oči. "To- Tokiwadai? Eh?- Aha, asi som vážne omdlela." Povzdychla si. "Ti poviem, že ten koncert na orbite bolo vážne niečo extra. Keďže som i ja tu dole na zemi, tak to muselo dopadnúť dobre. I keď- Posledné, čo si pamätám, bolo ako sa naše ruky spojili..." Meigo sa zastavila, zo svojimi slovami pretože jej rázom došlo, že to nebola Mikoto s kým spojila svoje ruky, ale niekto jej bližší. Začala sa obzerať, pokiaľ jej pohľad nepadol na čiernovlásku v priliehavom High-Tech oblečku. [ _jump suit_ ] Index s Kanzaki dopomohli Shutaure ' _vstať_ ' a relatívne navrátiť ju do reality, i keď si stále ešte držala hlavu snažiac ovládnuť svoje zmysli. Zato brunetka v Anti-Skill uniforme, verzia pre služobné, stále ležala na zemi i po tom čo z nej zložili nadbytočnú záťaž. Nad ňou sa skláňala blonďatá Estell. Arisa urobila malý váhavý krok smerom k Shutaure stále sa držiac Misaky za rameno.

.

Mikoto vidiac ako to Arisu priťahuje k čiernovláske, s trpezlivosťou zamlčala informáciu že už ubehol nejaký ten piatok keď sa stal incident s vesmírnym výťahom Endymion, sledujúc čo sa bude ďalej diať. Keďže mala stále dosť neistý krok a domysliac si jej zámer, sa odhodlala jej dopomôcť s chôdzou a vlastne ju odprevadiť k Shutaure.

Čiernovláska akoby vycítila približujúcu sa ružovlásku a veľmi opatrne sa k nej natočila s otázkou vo svojej tvári. Obe zanôtili tú samú melódiu. Priťahované niečím mystickým, obe natiahli k tej druhej otvorenú dlaň.

Kamijou od sudcovského stolu vyslovil námietku na ich snahu spojiť dlane, pretože posledne to viedlo k ich zjednoteniu. Avšak hubatá Index ho zrušila s tým, že má mať dôveru v čo sa má stať. Ako náhle sa ich dlane spojili Uiharu zo zákulisia spustila hudbu pre jednu z Arisiných skladieb.

.

Jeden by očakával že začnú spievať na danú melódiu, ale namiesto toho čiernovláska prepadla zdeseniu nad spustenou hudbou. Po roky nebola schopná poňať hudbu, ako takú a len ju vnímala ako veľmi nepríjemný zvuk. Avšak i po udalostiach na vrchole vesmírneho výťahu sa hudbe vyhýbala. I v tento deň robila čo mohla aby ju nevnímala, ignorovala ju, vytlačila do pozadia svojej mysle. Takže teraz, keď ju už nemohla ignorovať, držiac sa za ruku zo svojou mystickou polovičkou, tak prepadla panike zo zlých spomienok.

Pokúsila sa odstúpiť od nej, či dať sa na útek, ale ružovláska si ju natlačila do vrúcneho objatia. Nejako vedela čo sa asi v hlave jej polovičky odohráva a tak sa ju snažila utíšiť, že strach ktorý pociťuje, nie je skutočný. Pritom jej do uška nežne nôtila tú ich melódiu.

Ako náhle si organizátorky uvedomili, že nateraz sa žiadne vystúpenie Idola nekoná, skrz nepredvídaný ' _panický záchvat_ ' jednej zo ' _speváčok_ ', ihneď uťali danú podnecujúcu hudbu a namiesto toho pustili len niečo do pozadia. V túto chvíľu hrozilo trápne ticho na parkete a nečakaná pauza, pri ktorej by musela prísť na rad náhodná improvizácia, či poriadne vhodná náhoda.

Avšak situáciu zachránilo mohutné zaškvŕkanie Indexinho prázdneho žalúdka. Bolo tak mohutné, že ho počula celá sála ponorená do ticha. Keďže sa pozerala na dvojicu sestier v objatí, s hladným výrazom vo svojej tvári, tentoraz to bola ružovláska ktorá podnietila ústup a spolu so svojou sestrou urýchlene ustúpili od hladnej šelmy na niekoľko metrov. Samozrejme veľkohubá mníška v bielom habite to vzala osobne. "Tak moment!- nezorganizovala som toto tu, aby som nakoniec niekoho zjedla! Ako jedlo tu mám predsa prestretý stôl!" Unáhlene ukázala prstom na stôl plný surovinami. Ignorujúc fakt, že tam boli i vrecká s múkou či cukrom, alebo dokonca ešte nevarená ryža.

.

Na to si ale porota povzdychla. Teda vlastne len Touma. "Nechajte to na Indexin žalúdok, aby tak netaktne zrušil romantický zážitok, z nečakaného rodinného stretnutia. To vážne nedokážeš čítať atmosféru a ustrážiť sa? Taká smola." Povzdychol si sklamane, nepostrehnúť navretú žilu na čele dievčiny so striebornými vlasmi.

"Hej Touma,- z nejakého dôvodu ma ten tvoj komentár vážne irituje."

(Hmmm? Takže, nie som to len ja, u koho ten Idiot nemá ani poňatia o tom ako čítať atmosféru.) Zhodnotila Mikoto čo sa práve naučila zmietaná protichodnými pocitmi úľavy a urazenosti.

Lenže moment na to ako Index dokončila svoju odpoveď, ozvalo sa druhé mohutné zaškvŕkanie. Nebolo tak silné ako prvé a nepochádzalo od mníšky, ale od kňažky šhinto. [Miko] ("Mäso- mäso- kedy už bude mäso?...") Polohlasom v tak povediac polo tranze, či delíriu z hladu, neistými krokmi sa blížila k tomu stolu so slinou na ústach.

Do tretice zaznelo tretie zaškvŕkanie prázdneho žalúdku. Tentoraz v normálnej hlasitosti a pochádzalo od hnedovlásky v Anti-Skill uniforme ležiacej na parketách. S očividnou slabosťou pozdvihla trasúcu sa ruku k stropu, akoby hľadela do svetla na konci tunela, ledva drala zo seba slová. "Hlad- Jedlo- prosím- umieram z hladu." Bolo jasné, že predošlé škvŕkanie v nej prebudilo tento cit.

Blondína u nej, ako inač spanikárila nad takouto reakciou od neživého golema, čo mala byť očividne zombie. Nevedela čo robiť a tak uchopila ponúknutú dlaň, ktorá si pýtala jedlo. Rázom sa ale zarazila, pretože pocítila niečo čo by tam nemalo byť. "Pulz?!..." Zjančila, už si vážne nevediac rady ako ďalej. Keď sa na svoju partnerku pozrela bližšie uzrela, že sa celkový výzor hnedovlásky zmenil. Už nevyzerala ako bábka, ale niekto kto poriadne dlho hladoval a teraz trpí podvýživou. Lenže nebolo pochýb, že táto osoba prejavuje známky živých. Estellinu paniku zachraňovala až Saten, ktorá tým dvom doniesla fľašu s vodou, myslieť si že ide o dehydratáciu.

.

V kontraste s relatívne dobromyseľnými či súcitnými reakciami prizerajúcich, bol červenovlasý mág Stiyl ako na ihlách. I keď si na začiatok vydýchol, že z Indexinho plánu nezišlo niečo o dvoch hlavách, šiestich nohách a ôsmych chápadlách. Či dáky mocný démon po ktorom by ľahol internát popolom, stále si udržoval bojovú pripravenosť. Jeho ruka bola pripravená vzplanúť každým momentom. Takže ak by sa ukázalo, že sa niektorá z tých troch začínal meniť na niečo neľudské, bol plne pripravený spopolniť cieľ ešte predtým než sa tak stane. Jeho prsty ozdobené červenými prsteňmi sa neposedne mrvili. Trénovanému oku pozorovateľa, by bolo jasné, že nie je dva krát spokojný s predloženým výsledkom, pretože aj keď sa to, čo pred sebou videl, sa javilo ako úspech, nemohol si byť istý či nejde o je klam. Z jeho ohnivých myšlienok ho vytrhlo až keď si uvedomil, že reč jeho tela, pritiahla pozornosť konkrétnej bleskovej hnedovlásky. Uprene ho pozorovala. Skoro akoby hodnotila, či sa on pokúsi zaútočiť na niekoho z prítomných. Z jej výrazu sa dalo vyčítať, že pokiaľ by sa tak stalo, bude ochotná proti nemu bojovať. Až sa dopracoval k bodu kedy mu došlo, že preháňa skrz svoj vlastný nepokoj v duši, tak sa zamračil sám na seba. ("Hlúposť.") Povzdychol si pre seba. Vytriasol tú myšlienku z hlavy a vydal sa k stolom pre súťaž.

Medzičasom sa duo takzvaných duchovných pustilo do potravín na stole zo zásobami. Pri nich stála i okuliarnatá Hyouka, ktorá stŕpla keď do svojich rúk vzala mini kokos ako svoju prvú voľbu a teraz bola v koncoch keď jej došlo, že nemá poňatia čo s ním ďalej. Misakynu pozornosť upútala hlavne Index, ktorá do seba tlačila veci v závratnom množstve, závratnou rýchlosťou. (To je azda na neuverenie. Symbol obžerstva zavítal na Tokiwadai. Týmto tempom to vyzerá, akoby to naozaj chcela všetko na tom stole zdolať.) Na sekundu sa zastavila či tá narážka o jej bezodnom žalúdku, nebola len preháňaním pre okorenenie príbehu, ale skutočnou referenciou. Uvedomila si že pokiaľ jej niečo nepovie istá blondína s nadbytočným tukom by mohla mať neskôr nepríjemné poznámky a po nej i vyššie autority. Preto pristúpila k nim s rukami v bok. "Hej dlhovlasá- to nemáš žiadne spôsoby? Kde si myslíš, že si? Hlad nehľaď, maj trochu viac dôstojnosti."

Mníška sa na ňu nechápavo zadívala. Krátko na to, akoby na protest na Misakyne slová, znovu zaškvŕkal jej žalúdok. Preto na Index zavolal Stiyl, ktorý jej z druhého konca hodil jablko, so slovami, že má ešte chvíľku počkať. ... Presne ako žralok čo vyskočí z vody cez hladinu, aby schňapol prelietajúcu čajku, tak aj mníška vyskočila- otvorila tie svoje ' _veľké?_ ' ústa- a schňapla celé jablko do svojich úst i napriek tomu, že by to fyzicky nemala dokázať. Doskočila na podlahu a s veľmi spokojným výrazom chrúmala to jablko vo svojich ústach, postupne ho prehĺtajúc.

Gotická trojica Febry, Janny a Shinobu stála kúsok odtiaľ a tak povediac mali sedadlá v prvom rade na divadlo ktoré sa práve pred nimi udialo. Blond dievčatká mali doširoka vyvalené oči a tak nejako sa začali schovávať za vyššiu Shinobu, držiac sa jej sukne. Tej síce len stiekla kvapka studeného potu po jej bez emočnej tvári, ale i tak poskytla podporu pre svoje dievčence. "Niekedy- je lepšie počkať až šelma stvorená z hladu- zasýtená odkráča do svojho brlohu v hlbinách duše." Dievčatká na jej slová nemo prikývli a tak sa trojica rozvážne rozhodla pozdržať svoj zámer o vzatie si dákych tých surovín na ich prezentáciu.

.

Zatiaľ Stiyl pristúpil k podlhovastej relatívne mobilnej chladničke o veľkosti celého stola pre ôsmich, s vlastným elektrickým zdrojom a s vekom na vrchu. Krátko po tom čo ju otvoril a prezrel si jej obsah, vytiahol z nej kus masa, ktorý mal aspoň cez päť kilo. Dalo by sa povedať, že dievčatá z Tokiwadai pri zháňaní komponentov pravdepodobne zrekvirovali [zabavili] celú chladničku z dákeho distribučného skladu pre reštaurácie s tým, že im ju potom vrátia, preskočiac pár bodov ako: 'k akej príležitosti' a podobne. Keďže obsah už bol vopred riadne zdokumentovaný tak by nemal byť problém sa so skladom po súťaži následne vyrovnať. Odstúpil od zariadenia na pár krokov, vyhrnúc si jeden rukáv. Tú ruku potom natiahol vpred držiac v nej to mäso za relatívny stred, ako keby ho ponúkal ako obetu. Moment na to sa daný kus ocitol v plameňoch a začal sa expresne piecť priamo na jeho ruke. Päť kilové mäso syčalo a ako menilo svoju farbu k hnedej, kvaky šťavy a rozpáleného tuku dopadali na parkety. To samotné kvalitne upútalo takmer celú pozornosť.

Komentátorka Hiper Saten sprevádzaná svojím mikrofónom sa pokúsila, dať sa s nim do reči, ale vlastne len komentovala vlastné myšlienky. "Wow. To je teda riadne sparťanské varenie." Pochválila ho, hvizdnúť si. "Úplne si vás dokážem predstaviť nažívať v provizórnej chatke hlboko v hustom lese. Ráno vás zobudí trojmetrový čierny medveď, ktorý tam náhodou zavíta. Postavíte sa pred neho. Pozriete mu do očí a prenesiete: ' _Tak to by šlo. Poďme tancovať!_ ' A o obed už máte postarané. Na večer zavítate do kúpeľne, ktorou je starý barel za chatkou, postavený na tehlách s ohniskom pod ním. Ach, aké romantické. Teplá kúpeľ pod holím nebom s výhľadom na vychádzajúce hviezdy. Vo trojici- osamote- pre isté plné bruško- zbytočné vymoženosti moderného sveta, nie sú vôbec potrebné." Pozrela na šermiarku, ktorá pri tej predstave chytala zapýrenie. "Úplne si viem predstaviť ten sud stvorený pre to telo." Na to sa svätá plne zapýrila. "Možno trojica sudov- alebo rodinné prevedenie? Kto potrebuje eleganciu, keď prírodná krása, kraľuje nadovšetko?" Fantazírujúc núkala svoje predstavy nie len publiku.

Medzitým sa Index opýtala Himegami ako chutí pečený medveď. Tá sa na ňu hlboko zadívala, až sa jej sformovala pri ústach hladná slina.

.

Kanzaki si nespokojne dupla, zaženúc svoje zapýrenie. So Stiylom si vymenili urazené pohľady a došli k spoločnému názoru že si to jej bľabotanie nenechajú páčiť. Poobzerala sa naokolo a až jej pohľad spadol na pomerne veľký plechový pekáč o nožičkách a s plechovou pokrývkou, dala sa do pohybu. Podľa kvetinových rytín po stranách sa dalo predpokladať, že tento kuchynský riad skôr slúži na prepravenie hotového jedla k dámam, ktoré sa predtým pripravilo v inom riade. Odkryla veko, položiac ho na bok, vezmúc tú spodnú časť na dlaň ruky ako servírka tácku. Urobila pár krokov na voľné priestranstvo, aby mala priestor pre manévrovanie. Postavila sa do bojového postoja v ktorom uchopila voľnou rukou rukoväť katany. Zatiaľ čo sa dvojmetrové puzdro hojdalo na koženej pracke visiacej z jej opasku. Upravila si tú mohutnú zbraň do polohy v ktorej mohla tasiť jednou rukou, na súpera pred ňou, akoby narábala s krátkou katanou. Pohľadom pokynula červenovlasému mágovi.

On hodil ten horiaci kus veľkým oblúkom k nej.

.

Ako tak letel k nej- Kanzaki vykonala výpad- Síce vytasila katanu len na zlomok sekundy, odhaliac letiacemu mäsu len malý kúsok z čepele. I tak bolo všetko dokonané behom okamihu. Vzduch sa zachvel a takmer neviditeľná vlna zasiahla pokrm v plameňoch. Rázom sa všetok oheň z neho vytratil.

Ako tak začal klesať- tak elegantne- pohla svojimi bokmi i 'táckou' aby to mäso s eleganciou bojovnej slúžky chytila do tej misy [fešný pekáč], kde sa úhľadne rozpadlo na rovnomerné plátky, odhaliac tak stredne prepečené vnútro ktoré pustilo svoju šťavu.

.

Kanzaki vo víťaznej póze si pyšne odfúkla z nosa, ako keby chcela odkázať nech si len skúsia to čo ona. Stiyl na ňu zavolal a hodil k nej celú kapustovú hlavu. Vzduch sa zachvel a hlava sa zatriasla než sa rozpadla na nasekaný šalát. Kaori sa musela ohýbať i s misou, aby jej žiaden kúsok neunikol. Celý proces sa opakoval i druhou hlavou, ktorú nasledovala cibuľa, zopár zemiakov u ktorých upálil šupku a podobne. Jeden kúsok za druhým, sa vzniesol oblúkom k oblohe, zasiahla ho vlna a pri, alebo pred dopadom do pekáča sa rozpadol na kúsky. Pre divákov to bola to celkom dobrá akrobatická šou, avšak ako sa misa zapĺňala tak toho atletická čašníčka, s dlhými havraními vlasmi uviazanými do konského chvosta, bez zástery začínala mať dosť a v jednej takej póze prísne zazrela na svojho kolegu.

Ten už žiadne ďalšie prísady nehodil a radšej ju nechal pristúpil k stolíku s fľašami pitnej vody. Len čo sa obsah misy stretol s povodňou, navrátil škridlu na jej miesto. Ten pekáč vzal medzi svoju hornú a dolnú dlaň. Trvalo len chvíľku než celá ta vec odspodu očervenela od teploty, od plameňov ktoré vtlačil priamo do vnútra. Pár sekúnd magického varenia stačilo na to aby začala cez škáročky medzi škridlou a misou unikať para. Po ďalších pár sekundách kňaz prestal variť a pozrel na kolegyňu. Povedal jej aby spravila to svoje ' _tamto_ ' a pritom pohľadom zamieril a vychudnutú Hitokawu v Anti-Skill uniforme.

.

Svätá pochopila a zatiaľ čo jej Stiyl pridržal ten pekáč odspodu, ona priložila na pokrývku obe dlane a niečo v tichosti zarecitovala. Jej vlasy sa zavlnili, vzniesli do výšky, akoby zavial spodný vietor. Zo škáročiek na pekáči unikol náznak jasného svetla, keď Kanzaki ako Saint [svätý], požehnala daný pokrm dodajúc mu liečebné vlastnosti.

Len čo ten plecháč položili na stôl, Index s Himegami boli prakticky na ňom nalepené, aby sa zblýska pozreli čo sa skrýva pod pokrievkou. Obe slintali nedočkavosťou. Len čo sa zdvihla škridla a vyvalil kúdol pary, ten zázrak na nich priamo zažiaril, až sa im rozžiarili očká. Obe s lyžičkami, v prípade Index naberačka, zahlásili dobrú chuť v snahe pustiť sa do jedla priamo z pekáča. Avšak Stiyl navrátil prikrývku na misu, vzal Index jej naberačku a po pár sekundách obe dievčatá dostali misku s ich prídelom a so slovami, že majú jesť pomaly aby si jedlo vychutnali tak ako sa patrí. Index sa na moment zarazila, pretože jej pôvodná lyžička bola zamenená z naberačky za niečo s čím sa je puding. Nechápavo na ňu pozerala, nevediac či ide o vtip a či sa má vôbec obťažovať sa ju snažiť použiť.

Medzičasom Rosenthal s Kanzaki dopomohli vychudnutej Hitokawe k stolu, kde ju usadili na stoličku. Čiernovláska natlačila blondíne do rúk misku, zašeptajúc jej niečo tak aby to nik iný nepočul. Estell jej poďakovala a už sa podujala svoju partnerku nakŕmiť. Hnedovláska najskôr prehĺtala len veľmi sťažka, ale už po pár lyžičkách jej to išlo lepšie čo sa odrazilo i na jej úsmeve. Záhadný pokrm na nej robil priam zázraky.

Komentátor bravúrne zahlásil, že začnú rozdávať ochutnávky tohto 'čarovného' dielka a že sa majú pre tento raz prihlásiť hlavne tí čo majú chabé zdravie. Bolo privolaných zopár dievčat s fialovými páskami na ramenách, ktorý ako podporný personál pre Tokiwadaiskú udalosť pomáhalo rozdávať misky divákom. Niektoré dokonca vyšli medzi publikum aby vyhľadali takéto prípady. Azda sa nenašla jediná tvár ktorá neskončila s úsmevom po ochutnaní tohto zázraku. Nejako sa stalo, že Stiyl s Kanzaki stáli u toho stolu a postupne plnili jednu misku za druhou, pričom Index s Himegami boli pravidelnými návštevníkmi pre znovu doplnenie.

V jednu chvíľu si červenovlasý mág zapálil, ale krátko na to sa u neho objavila copatá červenovláska v obleku a v _'ja som tu boss'_ móde. Jasne mu vysvetlila, že Tokiwadai sú nefajčiarske priestory. Nespokojne klapol jazykom a tú cigaretu spálil na popol.

.

"Hej, hej, Misaka-san! Ochutnaj toto." Pristúpila k Mikoto rozžiarená Saten s miskou magického pokrmu. "Toto je tak dobré že jeden by povedal že je to skutočne očarované. Dokonca mám chuť povedať: ' _Zabudnite na to, že to budete ponúkať ostatným, zjem to celé sama!_ ' Wow! Vážne Wow! Je to tak dobré, že by už kde kto tvoril teórie, prečo má tá tvoja strieborno vlasá kamarátka bezodný žalúdok."

Hnedovláska sa na moment zamyslela, či jej doniesla tú plnú misku z nejakého konkrétneho dôvodu, alebo len tak, že tam len tak postávala, bez toho aby niečo robila. Ten pokrm si od nej s poďakovaním vzala, ale len čo ochutnala danú vec, musela prekvapene uznať, že je to poriadne chutná kvalita, hlavne na metódu ktorou to bolo pripravené.

K dvojici pristúpila Juufuku Miho s ofinou tak dlhou, až zakrývala okrem obočia i jedno jej oko. S nesmerným zapýrením a tak trochu hanblivosťou sa pokúšala získať si pozornosť čiernovlásky, ku ktorej prechováva romantickú náklonnosť. "Sa- Saten-san." Oslovila ju, ale ako náhle sa na ňu Ruiko pozrela, jej pohľad začal kmitať kadekoľvek naokolo, len nie na slečnu pred ňou. "Pri- pripravila som pre teba niečo. P- prosím poď to ohodnotiť." Poukázala na jeden stôl, ktorý bol ako z učebnice prestretý pre romantickú večeru pre dvoch. Nechýbala ani zapálená sviečka osvetľujúcu pokrievku ukrývajúce kulinárske prekvapenie kuchára.

.

Pri pohľade na ten výjav, Saten zo seba vydala zo seba jej vlastnú verziu trápneho zasmiatia pre odľahčenie situácie, zatiaľ čo sa jej na tvári usadila nejedna trápna kvapka. "Misaka-san,- toto bude na dlhšie, tak prosím dokonči čo som ti priniesla." Tvár dlhovlásky prezrádzala, ako moc divno sa cíti, avšak Juufukina rozžiarená tvár zmarila jej rozvahu na pokorné odmietnutie. S trápnym úsmevom sa nechala ' _odtiahnuť_ ' na ich rande.

Mikoto jej zamávala, plne ignorujúc komentátorkin výraz už teraz ľutujúci vlastné rozhodnutie, a pustila sa do zanechanej porcie, keď za celý deň toho moc nemala. Ako tak pokračovala pristúpila k nej Inoue. "Hmm? Toto je vážne chutné, už si to ochutnala."

"Áno Oné-sama, Misaka už mala porciu, bolo to chutné. Odpovedá Misaka, chytiac sa za brucho, pochvaľujúc si ten hrejivý pocit. Avšak čo ďalej s projektom, pýta sa Misaka bez vedľajšieho úmyslu, keď sa staršia sestra nemá k iniciatíve?"

.

"Hmm? Pekná reč. Tak teda i my by sme mali niečím prispieť k tejto súťaži. Dáke návrhy?" Navrhla staršia z hnedovlások zatiaľ čo zvýšila svoju ostražitosť pri jedení, po tom čo mladšia pohliadla na jej misku.

Inoue tomu dala moment premýšľania než dala svoju odpoveď. "Misaka navrhuje kuriatka."

.

"Pekný návrh, ale nie! Jedna kolónia tých drobcov mi stačí, takže navrhni niečo iné."

"Jahodovo čokoládový koláč a zelený čaj s mliekom. Podáva Misaka svoju objednávku s urazeným výrazom v tvári."

.

"Bez ohľadu ako moc by to bolo príhodné, žiaľ ani jedná z nás pravdepodobne nedisponuje možnosťou zameniť túto provizórnu reality šou za cukráreň a relaxovať u stolu s Jahodovo čokoládovými koláčmi. K tomu sa zdá že tvoj základný set výrazov nemá implementovaný ten špecifický čo si menovala." Pohliadla na svoju sestričku prísne. Lenže tá zostávala s kamenne neutrálnym výrazom i po dobu niekoľkých sekúnd. Takže si povzdychla. "Fajn, čo takto pečené koláčiky, vlastne sušienky, ako kompromis? Je to celkom rýchli a jednoduchý recept na ktorom nie je 'moc' čo pokaziť. Toto mám čoskoro hotové, tak zatiaľ chod zobrať dáke tie suroviny na to. Zvládneš to?" Inoue prikývla, odbehla k stolu a až sa po minúte vrátila, Mikoto musela podvihnúť obočie. "Môžeš mi vysvetliť, aký recept potrebuje jedno kilo múky a dve kilá cukru?" Ako odpoveď sa jej dostalo nechápavé naklonenie hlavy na stranu. "Ach." Povzdychla si. "Čo takto kakao, dáke tie koreniny a trocha masla? Ach, radšej ma pozorne sleduj."

.

.

O niekoľko minút spoločného kuchtenia neskôr- sa dvojica Misák pozerala na vlastný výtvor sušienok.

.

.

"Takže- ako sme skončili s tak podozrivo nebezpečne vyzerajúcimi sušienkami? Veď sme dokonca použili i formičky. Táto bizarnosť by iste získala dáke tie body navyše za avargantný umelecký prejav, avšak- ako to, že niektoré sú nedopečené a iné prepečené až moc? Veď sme to mali na jednom plechu v jednej rúre? Že by tá rúra bola pokazená? Alebo- že by niekto zas použil svoje schopnosti aby si z nás opäť vystrelil?" Narýchlo struhla pohľadom po divákoch či tam neuvidí niekoho podozrivého.

"Misaka ešte nikdy nezískala body navyše, zaujíma ju aký je to pocit, referujúc predošlé pracovné zaradenie. Avšak jej pozorovacie schopnosti odhalili, že istá tretina týchto sušienok, sa zdá byť v cieľových parametroch. Dodáva Misaka výsledky testovania jednotlivých kúskov, zatiaľ čo je veľká sestra zaneprázdnená stopovaním neexistujúceho sprisahania."

.

"S tými bodmi si tak vedľa, že by ten papier na ktoré by ich zapísali potreboval ešte ďalší fyzikálny rozmer navyše. Avšak-" S rukami v bok pozrela na sestričku podozrievavo. "Chceš mi tým povedať, že tá trúba bola chybná a ty si o tom vedela? A prestaň chalovať našu prezentáciu, týmto tempom nebudeme mať čo predstaviť! To musíš vážne do seba natlačiť, každé jedlo čo pred sebou uvidíš? K čomu ti to vôbec bude? Pritom pokiaľ sa budeš tak prejedať, tak stlstneš. Počkať!-" Narýchlo si ju premerala pohľadom, dokonca prehmatala jej brucho, ale vôbec na nej nebadala, že by ho mala po rannom výkrme plné či dokonca vypúlené. "Tú veľkohubú dlhovlasú v habite bokom, ale- ako to, že ty dokážeš neustále jesť ďalšie jedlá i po tom, koľko si toho zdolala v jedálni?"

"Tak to... , ...je tajomstvo. Dodáva Misaka s dramatickou pauzou, v roztomilej póze ' _kawai_ ' dievčaťa, doplnené o magické žmurknutie. Plus pridáva prstové véčko u oka ako symbol mieru ktorý si obľúbila."

.

"Tvoja snaha vyzerať ' _kawai_ ' stroskotala ako loď ktorá sa rozpadla na kúsky, ešte pred vyplávaním zo suchého doku. Čo keby sme už túto bizarnosť posunuli ďalej?"

"Komu- Toumovy? Pýta sa Misaka alarmovaná nečakanou váhou otázky i pre ňu samotnú."

.

"Ghhh!" Zasekla sa Mikoto po miernom poskočení. "P- prečo práve jemu? Je tu veľa ďalších možností." Začervenala sa pri predstave ako mu dáva sušienky a on jej odpovedá: _'Hmm? Domáce sušienky? To by som na teba nepovedal, že si domáci typ, Misaka_. _Povedz mi:- prežila to tá kuchyňa?_ '

"Akcelerátor?" Navrhla svoju druhú možnosť ešte predtým než sa stihla plne spamätať.

.

"Gh!" Dostala pomyselný zásah načože stuhla pri tej predstave a on na ňu pozrie: 'Koláčiky? To čo je za hovadinu?! O čo ti ide?! To ti už načisto preskočilo, ty chybný produkt piatej úrovne? Že áno?!'

Inoue sa na ňu upriamene pozerala a len čo dostala príležitosť pokračovala treťou možnosťou, čímže bola Mental Out.

.

Na to Railgun vykysla. Istá medová hlava by do toho ihneď začala vŕtať. 'Oh, aké milé od teba Mikoto-chan, vždy od teba s nadšením prijmem akýkoľvek tribút.' [poplatok/ preukázanie oddanosti od člena, šéfovi gangu a podobne] Hnedovláska striasla tieto myšlienky nahodiac ten najkmennejší falošný úsmev, aký len dokázala. "Už sa stým nezaberajme nech to máme už za sebou. Na prezentáciu radšej použijeme, len tú relatívne normálnu tretinu. Dobre?"

.

"Nie!" Zahulákala červenovlasá organizátorka na červenovlasého mága. "Už toho mám dosť, takže vám to zopakujem posledný krát. Nie, bez ohľadu akú variáciu navrhnete, tak nemôžete použiť túto veľko-kapacitnú ľadničku ako variaci hrniec a pripraviť v ňom všetko to mäso jedným vrzom! Toto nie je žiadna škatuľa s dutými stenami a s deep froze balíčkami pre uchovanie nízkej teploty. Pretože i keď to nie je z vonku vidno, tak táto ľadnička je vlastne precízny prístroj preplnený citlivou technológiou, ktorá by sa vašim prístupom zničila, alebo vybuchla. Na jednu stranu je príhodné akej veľkej popularite sa teší ten váš výtvor a že opakovanie toho vášho variaceho postupu môže byť namáhavé, ale- Takto si uľahčiť varenie pre brigádu ľudí, je v našich pomeroch neprípustné! Toto je Tokiwadai, nie armádna poľná kuchyňa, ktorá zajala nepriateľské zásoby, takže si s prepravkami môže robiť čo len chce. Je mi jasné, že chcete pripraviť jedlo hlavne pre tú Index a ponúknuť trochu ostatným je len výhovorka. Obzvlášť, keď ešte stále to trio bezodných žalúdkov pokračuje v jedení našich zásob. I keď tá tretia má zdravotnú výhovorku. Šmaria aj s vami, outsideri. Prosím vyčkajte až vám dodáme hrnce." Ani sa neunúvala počkať na jeho odpoveď, v ktorej by jej bohato metaforickou rečou odkázal: že nech si ide trhnúť, že tu nemusí ani byť a že končí, a rovno sa od-tele-portovala k Misakám. Ihneď sa jej začala sťažovať. "Oh. Oné-sama, musím ti vážne povedať, že mať vrchnú zodpovednosť je dosť stresujúce. Obzvlášť, keď mám na dozor zopár výnimočne schopných jedincov, ktorý majú neodolateľné nutkanie robiť nezodpovedné veci neortodoxným spôsobom." Povzdychla si ignorujúc isté káravé ' _Hej!_ ' od jednej z hnedovlások. Jej pohľad padol na ich prezentačný výtvor a hneď sa jej nálada zlepšila prikloniac sa k flirtu. "Oh, moja drahá Oné-sama- Nie že by som nebola rada, vidieť ta pre zmenu tvoriť, hlavne keď ide o niečo tak ušľachtilé, akým je domáca kuchyňa- chcem tým povedať že si mohla viacej zvážiť miesto a čas pre niečo takéto." Začervenala sa. "Avšak, som rada že si svoje živelné nutkanie, tentoraz obmedzila len na kulinársky vandalizmus." Druhé napomenutie skrze ' _Hej!_ ', už bolo sprevádzané podráždením varovným výbojom. Lenže červenovláska už bola zas vo svojom móde organizátorky. "Posúvame sa ďalej, takže sa aj zo svojím výtvorom odoberte k porote." Nečakala na tretie ' _Hej!_ ' a rovno ich gestami i slovne hnala k pódiu, potajomky potiahnuť jeden kúsok.

Mikoto ešte oddelila dopečené od nedopečených a prepečených než sa odobrali k schodom na pódium. U nich sa Kuroko zastavila pohliadnuc na stúpajúce hnedovlásky. Násilná tsundere, ale včasne zaregistrovala zvrhlí úmysel nahliadnuť im pod sukňu a pokúsila zvrhlíka potrestať konským kopom vzad. Avšak Shirai včasne upustila od svojho plánu a od-tele-portovala sa do bezpečia.

.

A tak, až obe hnedovlásky stáli pred stolom porotcov, u ktorého mala porota 'nechápem, nezáujem a Troller' neočakávane vážne výrazy. Pre Mikoto to bolo o to ťažšie, pretože nateraz musela ignorovať dotieravú kameru v poňatí vznášajúceho sa frizby, obzvlášť pokiaľ ich mala v príliš blízkom zábere, ktorý dokonca mohla vidieť kútikom oka na obrovskej obrazovke nad pódiom.

"Misaka-san-" Začal Kamijou. "Práve sa naplnili moje obavy či vôbec niektorá z prítomných slečien vie vôbec ' _niečo_ ' o varení ako takom. Je to vážne strašidelné. Taká smola."

"Treto-triedna, doteraz som si myslel, že tí retarďi niečo pri nej zorali." Zamračil sa Akcelerátor na #3. "Ale pri pohľade na tento patetický výtvor mi dochádza, že to bol samotný výber, kde to zorali na plnej čiare. Avšak ako posledné mi príde, že celá ta hovadina do ktorej ma zatiahli, už od začiatku nemala najmenšiu šancu na úspech a len to tlačili ďalej v snahe zistiť: ako ďaleko s tou kravinou dokážu zájsť.- Nemusím ti azda vysvetľovať, ako moc je to teraz zlé, že nie?"

"Obe ste prepadli!" Pokarhala ich podráždená kráľovná, nespokojne si obzerajúc jeden exemplár. "Kde je tá elegancia mladej dámy na ktorú som sa tak tešila? Bolo odo mňa hlúpe očakávať ' _Omu-rice_ ' [Ryžová omeleta obalená vo vaječnej palacinke. Na dokončenú verziu, servírka kečupom napíše svoje meno, alebo vyznanie lásky. Prevažne podávané v Maid-Café.] ...s veľkým srdiečkom a vrelým ' _I love you._ ' Ako dáma si mala urobiť aspoň to." Povzdychla si blondína sklamane.

(Do čerta s nimi! Mala som sa predsa len rozhodnúť tým dvom priniesť čo si zaslúžia: prepečené s nedopečenými! Toto mám za to že sa snažím vyzerať milo.) Na čele Railgunu navrela pulzujúca žila. "Toto nie je žiadne Maid-Café, aby si dostala takú hlúposť. Tá trúba na pečenie bola prekliata a čo je podstatné- nikto z vás ich ani neochutnal!" Vzala jeden exemplár a naklonila sa ponad stôl v snahe nanútiť ho čiernovlasému. "Prestaňte sa vyhovárať a Daj- si- ten- keksík!" Pohrozila im myslieť konkrétne jeho, s výrazom že sa s ním pustí do bitky pokiaľ odmietne.

Inoue skomentovala že dané sušienky spĺňajú jej kritéria a preto by nemal byť s nimi problém. Na to si Touma porazene povzdychol nad svojím nešťastím. Vzal si tú sušienku a po jej ochutnaní to ustál so slovami, že je celkom dobrá. Vážne nečakal takýto výsledok a tak sa jej ospravedlnil načože mu ako Tsundere so zapýrením vynadala. Keďže už k stolu tlačili ďalšiu dvojicu tak Shokuhou požiadala Inoue, aby odviedla svoju, (zdôraznila) 'zapýrenú' sestru na čiaru, kde už postávala zbierka dievčat. Konkrétne zamierili k mini Misake. Tá im mávala na pozdrav, aby prišli k nej i cez to, že boli od seba iba na pár metrov.

.

Diva a pilotka bojového robota, alias veselá Meigo a ľadová Shutaura predstavili nakrájané jablko s čiastočne ošúpanou a narezanou šupkou tak aby pripomínalo zajačika. Avšak to čo stále pred porotou nebola trojica roztomilých zajačikov, ale skôr to pripomínalo trojicu nihilistických šeliem, pripravených zaútočiť na porotu s úmyslom ich pripraviť o životy.

"' _Killer Bunny of Caerbannog_ '?" Preglgol Kamijou nasucho. "Nebol to ten bieli zajac z veľmi starej TV šou 'Lietajúceho cirkusu Montyho Pitona'? Kde rytieri na krížovej výprave, za svätým grálom, sa dali na ústup po trpkej porážke s rozkošným zajačikom? I cez to že boli vyzbrojený mečmi a v plátovej zbroji? Nemá byť ten úkaz limitovaný len na Britský humor? Tak potom ako sa dostal do Japonska?" Zdráhal sa čiernovlasí hrdina dotknúť pokrmu, aby neskončil ako spomínaný križiaci.

"Hej, čo to má znamenať?" Pridal sa červeno-oký, keď ignorujúc vzhľad toho jablka, sa podujal na ochutnanie toho svojho zajačika. "Odkedy sú jablká tak nesmierne pikantné? V jednu chvíľu sa mi zdalo, že som sa nechal otráviť, ako dáky retard. To ste vážne zamenili škoricu za čili, či čo? Sakra!-" Na sekundu sa zamyslel ako keby mu niečo došlo. "Chcete mi vážne povedať, že dáky rytieri zo stredoveku sa skutočne dali na ústup po dákom tom jedle zo zajaca a jabĺk? Bolo to tak trápne, že tí retardi o tom zbúchali satiru 'o vraždiacom zajacovi'?"

"To akože ten ' _Killer Bunny_ ' je vážne skutočná vec?" Zhrozila sa blondína s jazýčkom na sladké, kryjúc sa pred zajačikom, ako keby na ňu odpudivo zazeral. "Pikantné- a s vražednou históriou." Naskočila jej husia koža. Dvojmo- keď uzrela ako čiernovlasí porotca sa zahryzol do jabĺčka a ihneď nato vypleštil oči v nevyslovenej otázke: ' _čo to?_ ' "Držte toho nepriateľa všetkého sladkého, odo mňa čo ďalej! Ďalší! ĎALŠÍ!" Zvolala unáhlene gestom popoženúc tú dvojicu k čiare.

"Tak vidíš 'sestrička', obávala si sa zbytočne." Chlácholila ružovláska čiernovlásku. "Nikto z nich nepovedal, že sú škaredé, alebo že by zle chutili. Naopak ich odpoveď bola nečakane zábavná. Celkom by ma zaujímalo čo by povedali na tie čudá čo sme vytvorili pred tým." Zakončila miernym zachichotaním, pretože sa dobre bavila.

"To- to si im prezradila úplne na schváľ!" Zajačala Sequenzia na Arisu zapýriac sa. Pri spomienke ako sa jej vypomstil jej zámer: odfláknuť súťaž niečím triviálnym, z čoho vzišlo pre ňu niečo neskutočne trápne, vystrelila k čiare so sklonenou hlavou aby jej nik nevydeľ do tváre.

.

Ako ďalšia dvojica prišla mníška s kňažkou. "Touma, Touma, ako to že mi nedovolia zdolať všetko na tom stole? A keď už sme u toho.- Keďže Hasami s Estell odstúpili, mám to brať tak, že sme s Aisou postúpili do druhého kola? Švédske stoly boli fajn, ale chcelo by to väčšiu výzvu, čo budeme jesť ako ďalšie?" Index bola plná nadšenia a Himegami vedľa nej vyjadrila svoje prianie aby to boli hamburgeri.

Touma porazenecky vložil svoju tvár do svojich rúk, pretože tieto dve nepobrali ani v najmenšom o čom je táto súťaž a že ich tváre sú v zábere. Jediná nádej ktorá sa pre neho rysovala je, aby svet u televíznych obrazovkách uveril, že je to len divadlo a oni ho hrajú dokonale.

Akcelerátor sa najskôr rozhodol mlčať, ale po chvíli predsa len prehovoril. "Hej, vy dvaja- Povedzte, aký je váš dnešný prínos pre túto zaostalú hlúposť, ktorú sa opovážili nazvať súťažou?"

.

Indexina hruď sa nafúkla pýchou. "He, he. Opravila som Arisu, čo pomohlo Sequenzie od jej žiaľu po rodine. Aj Hasami čo zas dopomohlo Estell od jej viny za jej predka. Ďalej sme s Himegami zjedli čo sme mohli a stále máme priestor na ďalšie kolo." Dievčina so striebornými vlasmi sa postavila do víťazoslávnej pózy, odhaliac tak tesák vo svojich otvorených ústach, ktorý sa na to predátorsky zablyšťal. Čiernovláska vedľa nej, so zdvihnutým palcom podotkla, že predjedlo bolo milé a že i ona je pripravená na hlavný chod. Akcelerátor nespokojne klapol jazykom a odvrátil svoj pohľad. Zato ten Indexin padol na to jablko pred blondínou. Kráľovná z Tokiwadai jej ho veľmi veľkoryso gestom ponúkla. Moment na to, sa stratilo v Index s veľmi potešenou tvárou. "Hmm. Hmm. Táto protichodnosť chutí- je zrejmé, že za týmto skvostom stoja dve polovice celku. Vynikajúce."

Načože Himegami túžobne pohliadla na istý nedojedený kúsok vo vlastníctve čiernovlasého porotcu. Tomu trvalo len moment než jej ho veľkoryso daroval. Následne si na ňom pochutnávala od nahryznutej časti. Pravdepodobne jej ani na um neprišlo, ako to musí vyzerať z pohľadu iných dám so záujmom o daného porotcu.

Shokuhou s veľmi nanúteným úsmevom na tvári poukázala na čiaru s ostatnými súťažiacimi. "Obe ste prešli. Ráčte sa presunúť na čiaru k ostatným."

.

Ako náhle odkráčali zaznel džingel a slova sa ujali komentátori. "Takže dámy, páni a ďalšie tvory." Začal blond Tsuchimikado. "V tomto kole sme vám predstavili unikátne dievčatá." Poukázal na spomínanú čiaru na pódiu u ktorej stála celá dámska časť súťažiacich.

Hneď na to sa k nemu pripojila i Saten. "Tak schválne- ktorý pár, či skupinka ukradla to vaše srdce? Poďme si ich zrekapitulovať."

.

"Tak jest Saten chan! Mali sme tu Iskriace hnedovlásky." Kamera zabrala Mikoto, Inoue a Last Oder stojace u seba. Dav sa rozjasal.

"A ich tsundere sušienky lásky."

Okamžite ako to dodala, istá osoba očervenela. Sama pre seba si povedala, že až bude mať na Ruiko pol minútky rázne jej elektrickým obvodom vysvetlí, aby si dávala pozor na svoje fantazírovanie. Zato jej sestričky po jej stranách so záujmom sledovali jej nemé reakcie, ktoré hovorili viac než si uvedomovala.

.

"Ďalej sme tu mali duchovné, zvestovateľky viery bezodného žalúdku." Kamera zabrala Index s Himegami.

"Tie rozhodne preukázali ako hlboká je, tá ich viera."

Index vyslovila otázku, vôbec nechápajúc čo tým myslia. Zato jej kolegyňa neprejavila jediný náznak, že by sa jej to nejako týkalo.

.

"Do tretice gotické trio." Kamera zabrala Janny, Febry a Shinobu.

"No povedzte, nie sú rozkošné? Kto by si ich nezamiloval, keď vyzerajú ako keby vypadli z reklamy na lízanky."

Febry s Janny zakývali a publikum jasalo u tejto skupiny obzvlášť jasne. Shinobu sa pokúsila o úsmev ale už v polke to vzdala.

.

"Následne tu máme živú ukážku života podľa Jing a Jang." Kamera zabrala Sequenziu s Arisou.

"Pilotka robota čo bojuje za ' _Gakuen-Toshi_ '. [Akademické mesto] a jej Diva, ktorá jej svojím spevom dodáva k tomu odvahu. Obe na vlastnom pódiu, tak ďaleko od seba, ale i cez to spolu. Jednoducho wow."

Ružovláska bola jednou rukou nadšene zavesená na ramene čiernovlásky aby tou voľnou mohla elegantne mávať publiku na pozdrav. Zato jej sestra sa strnulo zdráhala reakcií, keď jej tvár prezrádzala, že by chcela pred celým svetom zaliezť pod perinu.

.

"Na päťke tu máme aristokratku a jej služobnú." Záber padol na Estell s Hasami po jej boku.

"Kto by to povedal, že tu máme tak živý dôkaz bezradnej paničky a jej ku všetkému odhodlaného strážcu. Romantika o dáme šľachtického pôvodu a jej rytierovi v zbroji, predsa ešte nevymrela z tohto sveta."

Blondína s veľmi trápnym výrazom zdráhavo zamávala. Zato dlhovlasá hnedovláska vedľa nej sa len zmätene obzerala na všetky strany.

.

"Ďalej tu máme plachého stalkerka." Kamera zabrala Juffu, ktorá okamžite sklopila zrak. "Mimo to, aké bolo tvoje rande Saten-chan?"

"Ehehehe. Prekvapivo- milé." Odpovedala zdráhavo.

.

"A ako posledná tu stojí nee-chin." Nadchol sa prehnane pre Kanzaki špicatý blondák, keď ju zabrala kamera. "S telom i dušou anjela, je táto nepoškvrnená a stále slobodná hanblivá dáma, tým pravým požehnaním. Jej krivky najlepšie vyniknú v legendárnom kostýme _'padlého anjela, ero-služobná'_... Aghrrr!" Jeho reč bola násilne prerušená, keď dostal mystický zásah, ktorý ho odsotil o dva metre, zložiac ho na zem, kde v bolesti omdlel.

Pretože v momente, keď Tsuchimikado začal so svojou nadmerne nadšenou prezentáciou jej osoby, Kanzaki zmodrala. Po chrbte jej prebehol mráz v zlej predtuche. Už keď začal spomínať istý kostým, vytiahla z kapsy vrecko s jej financiami, zvolila náhodnú mincu a tú frčkou vypálila na komentátora. S neskutočnou silou svätého ktorú do tej streli vložila, bol okamžite zostrelený k zemi.

Hrané či nie, záber na Kaori v džínsoch a tričku s polo panickým a s polo hrozivým výrazom, vyvolal nesmierne ovácie u publika.

Komentátorka uzrúc z jej kolegu v branži vytekať niečo červeného na moment stratila reč. I ona mala na adresu pôvabnej šermiarky pripravenú dobrú poznámku ktorá by šla riadne pod kožu, ale momentálne mala pocit akoby ju práve minula smrtiaca guľka s jej menom. Rázom však dostala informácie skrz rádio na jej uchu a to ju prebralo. "Oh samozrejme. Te- teda, prejdime k- k záveru prvého kola. Po- poprosíme porotu o vymenovanie víťaza. Kto si zaslúži ten najväčší potlesk?"

.

Touma s Misaki pri tých slovách poskočili a zalial ich pot. Trénovanému oku by neuniklo ako moc sú v koncoch. Jednak že vôbec nepredpokladali, že by mali niečo rozhodnúc a tak sa neobťažovali nad tým ani rozmýšľať. Druhý problém bol v tom, že chybné či lajdácke rozhodnutie by malo na nich neblahý účinok z rôznych dôvodov. U Kamijou to bola dilema ublíženia na zdravý ak by nevybral tú správnu. U Shokuhou zas problematika jej reputácie a postavenia. Tak či onak ich ústa zostávali zapečatené s trápnymi výrazmi na tvári.

"Tcs- Patetické." Nespokojne klapol jazykom bielovlasý porotca upútajúc na seba pozornosť. Zvyšná časť poroty prepadla neistote. Číslo jedna sa pokúsil o prívetivý výraz či dokonca úsmev, ale jediné čoho dosiahol, bol výraz deklarujúci/ oznamujúci svojej koristi, že je po nej. "Víťazom v tomto kole tejto kraviny je..." Na moment sa odmlčal.

.

Jeho nebezpečná aura umlčala celú sálu a kde kto nasucho potichu preglgol. Dokonca i Mikoto sršala nepokojom. Bola si vedomá že prakticky môže zadrieť čokoľvek. Od hlúposti až po niečo devastujúceho. Dokonca sa mohol prehlásiť víťazom sám, alebo zvoliť jej mini verziu. Čo ju ale najviac znervózňovalo bolo, že jasne prehliadla tých zvyšných dvoch porotcov a ich bezradnosť z defaultného nastavenia. Tak nejako jej prišlo, že náhodná odpoveď od bielovlasého je lepšia než čokoľvek s čím by prišiel čiernovlasý s blondínou i keby tomu dali to najlepšie zo seba.

"...Víťazom je- Gotické trio."

[...ticho...]

.

Ubehla sekunda, dve, než Last-Order nabehla pred porotcovský stôl, naliehavo konfrontujúc Akcelerátora buchla svoje zovreté pästičky o stôl. "Aaaah!- Misaka by za normálnych okolností na výsledku nič nenamietala, avšak momentálne sa musí ohradiť či nejde o presadzovanie osobných preferencie, z obáv z náznaku možného záletníctva voči Misake. Keď už tak, mal si zvoliť Misaku a odmena by ťa neminula. Sťažuje si Misaka ako Misaka, či sa preferencie nezmenili na blond."

Toto samozrejme spôsobilo navretie žili u červeno okého. "Sklapni blcha! V tejto súťaži si úplne prepadla!" Okríkol ju naštvane. "A chceš vedieť prečo?! Tak si vypočuj toto! Opustila si svoju skupinu, aby si motala medzi ostatnými, kompletne zabudnúc o čo sa tu jedná. Nielenže si sa k nikomu nepripojila, dokonca si nikomu s ničím nepomohla. Ani sa neopovažuj s výhovorkami že tvoje slová či prítomnosť sama boli dosť veľkým prínosom pre túto kolosálnu kravinu. Pretože tá s tou Katanou preukázala precíznosť nabratú rokmi skúseností. To čudo s ofinou skrytú vášeň. Blondína starostlivosť o blížneho. Ružová hlava kreativitu pre pobavenie. Tie v róbach odhodlanie sa zúčastniť. Tvoj originál s tvojou alternatívou slepú dôveru v toho druhého. Do riťi!- dokonca i tá okuliarnatá de-fakto nasledovala súťaž, keď odbehla preč s jednou miskou toho ohnivákovho pokrmu, s výrazom ako keby to niekomu niesla. A pokiaľ sa pýtaš na tu trojicu..." Zamračil sa ešte viacej. Ako keby tým chcel povedať, že ak by bol jedovatým hadom, tak by sa chystal na ňu vystreknúť svoj jed.

Sekundu na to sa na obrazovke nad pódiom objavil záznam ako obe blond dievčence s čiernovláskou predstúpili pred porotu s čajovým setom a dvoma krčahmi. Febry a Janny za výpomoci od Shinobu s eleganciou obslúžili porotu. Podľa chuti prísediacich naliali do ich šálok kávu, alebo čaj. Dokonca mali zo sebou cukor i mlieko. Lenže u toho neostali, pretože mali šáločky i pre seba. Takže čo záznam ukázal bolo, ako sa títo šiesti takpovediac hypoteticky pristavili na čaj, než sa trojica s úklonom odporúčala ďalej.

.

Mini Misaka sa bezradne nechápavo pozrela na zvyšnú dvojicu za stolom, akoby si pýtala dáke to vysvetlenie, či pomocnú ruku.

"Ah." Prehrabol sa každého veľký brat Kamijou vo svojich vlasoch hľadajúc správne tie slová. "Počuj. Možno sa mu nepáči práve to, že si jediná kto nič nepripravil. Vzhľadom na to o kom tu hovoríme."

"I keď." Prehovorila Shokuhou nanútene. "Pravdou ale zostáva, že dievčence preukázali dôstojnosť dámy ktorú by mala, každá žena- aspoň občas ukazovať." Takmer to vyzeralo, že sa odhodlala k reči, skôr kvôli vlastnej reputácií, než aby nejako pomohla. To všetko pre ilúziu že má prehľad, že vie o čom je reč a že nie je nemou rybou pre ozdobu, ale dôveryhodnou a elegantnou dámou s vysokým štandardom. Skoro sa jej to nepodarilo, keď sa takmer preriekla na konci tak jednoduchej vety."

.

"Aaaa, narieka Misaka ako Misaka zdesene pri zistení, že sklamala ako najdôležitejšia Wajfu pre jej najdôležitejšiu osobu celej série."

"Hej! To čo si zadrela?!" Napomenula ju jej staršia sestra.

.

"Ž- žiadny strach! Misaka ako najpôvabnejšia dokonalá loli, má v zálohe riešenie, ktoré môže len ona. Misaka ako Misaka dá svojmu princovi, za jeho ťažkú prácu vrúcny božtek ako pravá princezná." Začala sa k nemu naťahovať, špúliť ústa. Lenže on na ňu niečo nezrozumiteľného naštvane zasyčal. Zdvihol sa z kresla a o barle si to zamieril do zákulisia. Samozrejme že jeho čin okomentovala jediným predĺženým. ' _Čožeee?_ ' Okamžite zliezla z toho stola odhodlaná ho nasledovať. Ešte predtým sa ale zatočila, otočiac sa k publiku. Presne ako dáma z viktoriánskych dôb, uchopila svoju sukienku po stranách a elegantne sa uklonila ako keby mala nádherne veľkú zvonovitú koláčovú sukňu. Hneď na to ale zas bola vysmiatou Misakou, zamávala na pozdrav divákom i dráčikovi so včielkou v porote a s nemiestnymi poznámkami sa vytratila do zákulisia.

.

"Eh." Vypustila zadržiavaný dych Saten. "Tak tomu sa povie ultra prísny skúšajúci. To že nedaruje žiadne body navyše, bolo až nebezpečne vhodné popísanie." Striasla čiernovláska hlavou ani si neuvedomiac že hovorí do mikrofónu.

Vedľa nej sa objavila Shirai aby v tomto bode prevzala opraty keď obaja komentátori sú už literárne mimo hru. "Prosím o pozornosť! Takže vážené publikum to bolo naše prvé kolo. Dúfam, že sa vám naše predstavenie páčilo. Nastane prestávka, počas ktorej nech sa potenciálne záujemkyne o Tokiwadai pustia do reči s našimi študentkami. Druhé kolo bude prebiehať pri bazéne a dostanete sa k nemu skrz priestranstvo. Kto chce môže sa k nemu presunúť, avšak predstavenie od bazéna budeme vysielať i tu, takže pokiaľ by niekto nemohol môže tu pokojne ostať. Ešte k zeleni v na Tokiwadai. Všetok trávnik v záhrade je prvotriedny, tak nech vás na ňom nevidím v topánkach. Neopovažujte sa ho úmyselne poškodzovať. K tomu nezabúdajte že naša ochranka je nekompromisná a že skoro všetky študentky sú Espery vysokej úrovne schopné zatočiť s hocijakou výtržnosťou..."

Kuroko pokračovala vo svojej informatívnej reči, ešte zopár poznámkami, ale to už Mikoto mierila svojou pozornosťou úplne inam. Kamijou sa pokúsil nepozorovane vytratiť do zákulisia. (Ani nápad, že ta nechám zdrhnúť bez odpovedí.)

...

Poznámky/vysvetlivky (keby náhodou niekto niečo nevedel) :

 **Diva** je označenie pre slávnu a výnimočne talentovanú opernú speváčku. V rozšírenom poňatí a prenesenom význame slova sa používa i pre ženu týchto kvalít v divadle, filmu a populárnej hudbe. Význam slova diva je blízko príbuzný s významom termínu 'Prima donna'. [Wikipedia]

 ** _'Jump Suit'_** \- najlepším príkladom sú kombinézy pretekárov formule jedna a podobne. Celo dielny kus pre termálnu ochranu, ktorý treba pre prípady toalety kompletne vyzliecť. Neoprén pre potápačov či surferov je niečo podobne. Ale pre jump suit nad ním uvažujte skôr len ako jednu z vrstiev.

 ** _'Japonský čierny medveď_** '- To je ten s tou bielou šípkou na hrudi, pod krkom. Niektoré príbehy (a/m) hovoria o sumo súbojoch medzi týmito medveďmi a 'pravými mužmi' ktorý prebývali v horách z nejakého dôvodu. OP gazdinky zas majú vlastné pomenovanie. Skrátka treba "Poraziť medveďa v zápase sumo." Údajne majú okolo 60 až 120 kilo s dĺžkou okolo 140 cm avšak príbehy hovoria o väčších rozmeroch.

 **'** ** _Shichiten Shichitou_** **'** [sedem nebeských mečov] - Tá Kanzakina katana je omotaná tenkými drôtmi, ktoré môže skrze jej mágiu čiastočne ovládať a použiť ako ďalšie čepele, či umocniť jediný výpad. Takže skutočne môže zoťať aj viacej hláv na raz, i keď sa to kvôli jej politike nebrať životy asi nikdy nestane. Pokiaľ do katany vloží dosť svojej manny rozžiari sa i s drôtmi do namodravého svity až aury, skutočne pripomínajúc nebeské meče.

 **'Jing a Jang'** \- Koncept Yin a Yang má pôvod v dávnej čínskej filozofii a opisuje dve navzájom opačné a doplňujúce sa sily, ktoré sa nachádzajú v každej živej a neživej časti vesmíru. Yin je tmavší element; pôsobí smutne, pasívne, tmavo, žensky a korešponduje s nocou. Yin je často symbolizovaný vodou a zemou. [Wikipedia]

Externý internát Tokiwadai - I keď škola nemá viac než dvesto študentiek, tak nezabúdajte, že je to vzdelávacie zariadenie vysokého štandardu umiestnenej v top pätke celého Akademického mesta. Mimo ' _záhradu vzdelávania_ ' sa nemusia limitovať obmedzeným priestorom a priestranstvo externého internátu je nadštandardne rozsiahle.


	10. Sobota - O prestávke

V momente, keď sa zdalo že takzvaná súťaž v spoločenskej sále dosiahla svojho konca a Kuroko mlela divákom tie svoje múdre reči. Čiernovlasí porotca sa pokúsil relatívne nenápadne vykĺznuť zo svojho miesta do zákulisia. Avšak to neuniklo pozornosti istej hnedovlásky. (Ani nápad, že ta nechám zdrhnúť bez odpovedí.) Najnepádnejšie ako len mohla, sa pokúsila vytratiť.

Už bola u sudcovského stolu a len pár krokov, od zákulisia keď na ňu zo stredného kresla zasipela polohlasom Mental Out. ("Hej! Misaka-san, pomôž mi odtiaľto!") Snažila sa potajomky upútať pozornosť prchajúcej Railgun.

.

Mikoto ju najskôr chcela úplne odignorovať a akoby bez povšimnutia ísť ďalej. Ale pri pohľade ako zápasí s niečím v jej kline, zvíťazila jej zvedavosť a predsa len nahliadla. Prekážka ktorá ju držala na mieste bola niečo ako bezpečnostný opasok pre sedadlá v lietadle. Navyše, z nejakého dôvodu bol popruh obohatený o trojciferný ciferník ako zámok. To samo stačilo na to aby sa s otázkou v tvári pri nej úplne zastavila. ("Hej- čo to tu vyvádzaš?")

("To ti nedochádza už od pohľadu?- Som k tomuto kreslu pripútaná týmto tu! Nech zadám čokoľvek, nedarí sa mi nájsť správnu kombináciu. Dostaň ma odtiaľto!")

.

("Skôr sa mi zdá, že po pár náhodných pokusoch si vykypela a už ani nemáš poňatia čo tam zadávaš?")

Blondína sa veľmi snažila aby sa jej falošný úsmev príliš neskrivil a rovno po nej nezačala štekať.

("Vhodné by bolo skúsiť kód nula, nula, nula. Príhodne Navrhuje Miska šeptajúc, v sprisahaneckom tóne, aby obsah konverzácie zostal utajený.")

.

Shokuhou Inoue venovala len letmí pohľad, než vrátila svoju pozornosť k zámku. Samozrejme že nespokojne zavrčala, keď sa tento kód ukázal ako ten správny. Unáhlene vstala z toho kresla vydajúc sa za Mikoto, ktorá vyrazila skôr v snahe utajiť pred ňou svoj škodoradostný úsmev.

.

Len čo v zákulisí #5 dohnalo svojho kolegu na samom power Levelu. #3 utrúsilo svoju poznámku. "Gratulujem k tvojmu prvému fyzickému víťazstvu nad tvojím novým úkladným nepriateľom. Teraz sa môžeš pýšiť tým, že si porazila bezpečnostný popruh s číselným zámkom."

("Tebe nečisto preskočilo, že áno?") Potichu štekla po nej späť, ešte stále ako tak udržujúc si pretvárku. Očividne jej toho chcela povedať pomerne dosť a pomerne priamo od srdca, ale hnedovláska pridala tak poriadne do kroku, až mala vážny problém jej vôbec stačiť.

.

Mikoto sa náhlim krokom snažila dohnať Kamijou Toumu a 'šetrne' z neho dostať odpovede. Avšak nečakaná zastávka u sudcovského stolu zapríčinila, že stratila stopu. To samo bolo dobrým dôvodom aby dakomu darovala výboj.

K tomu blondína, ktorá sa jej držala ako kliešť priam sršala podráždenosťou zabodávajúc svoj nespokojný pohľad do chrbta Railgunu. Priam akoby čakala na moment, kedy si bude môcť vyliať svoje plytké srdce priamo na ňu.

.

Keď už vyšli i zo zákulisia na chodbu v priľahlej budove, Mikoto sa zastavila v predsieni. Na moment zauvažovala či sa vydať von do záhrady, pokračovať chodbou ďalej, alebo zvoliť inú trasu.

Tejto pauzy využila Misaki, ktorá nahodila úplne nasilu nanútení falošný úsmev a poklepala svoju kolegyňu na rameno, aby upútala jej pozornosť. "Misaka-san..." Len čo sa k nej hnedovláska natočila, tak sa na ňu akoby vrhla. Schmatla ju oboma rukami za golier a chcela si ju k sebe pritiahnuť. Lenže istý rozdiel medzi nimi zapríčinil, že to bola ona kto sa pritiahol k hnedovláske. Ignorujúc ten fakt na ňu naštvane zasipela. "Tebe už načisto prestal fungovať mozog, že masová hlava?! Ako ti mohol stvrdnúť natoľko, že sme sa dostali do takejto šlamastiky? Nielenže je _Gakuen-Toshi_. [Akademické mesto] ako na ihlách. Priamo sa ti podarilo ohroziť budúcnosť nie len Tokiwadai, ale i celej ' _Schol Garden_ ' [školskej záhrady]. Normálne by som ťa za to chcela konfrontovať, ale je skutočnosťou zostáva že s tým nateraz ani jedna z nás moc nezmôže. Skutočnosťou zostáva že nech sa budem snažiť akokoľvek ty zostaneš natvrdla svalová hlava. Takže jediné čo mi zostáva je pridať sa do 'tejto hry' dúfajúc, že keď sa pridajú aj ďalší a tak nejako to nakoniec zvládneme. Dokonca ani poriadne neviem čo sa tu deje a neskutočne ma štve, že musím žiadať o pomoc niekoho kto vie ešte menej, pokiaľ vôbec niečo. Napriek tomu že údajne stojí v centre toho všetkého tak to vyznie akoby stála v oku hurikánu a nemala najmenšie poňatie čo sa deje. Znovu si sa rozhodla náhodne pobehávať po okolí, dúfajúc že na niečo dôležitého náhodne narazíš. Avšak bežíš v smere búrky a tak si stále v strede a nič nenájdeš. Takže prosím,- spo-lu-pra-cuj, so mnou. Čo ti na to?"

.

"Tak to bolo azda po prvý krát, čo si sa zároveň sťažovala, skuvíňala, prosíkala, dala chabé vysvetlenie a snažila sa vyzerať hrozivo. Musí to byť pre teba ťažké, keď nielen tvoj Mental Out, ale i tvoja dokonalá maska pretvárky je k ničomu a nemôžeš sa za ne schovávať."

Tvár sa jej skrivila hnevom. "Tie tvoje poznámky si nechaj na neskôr! Máme dohodu? Už len skutočnosť, že sa namáham komunikovať na tvojej neelegantnej úrovni, by mal byť dostatočným dôkazom ako moc si stojím za vlastnými slovami. Takže, čo mi na to odpovieš?"

.

Mikoto sa už chystala na svoju odpoveď, keď ich pozornosť upútala rana nasledovaná nadávkou. "Ty jedna prehnaná manipulačná blonďatá líška!" Skoro akoby si niekto na niekom vybíjal svoj hnev tým, že ho zmláti. Keďže to bol mužský hlas, čo sa ozval chodbou čisto dámskeho internátu, obe ihneď vyrazili za zdrojom. Dva krát zahli za roh a dostali sa na chodbu k malému, ale nenápadnému bočnému východu. Ten viedol na trávnatú plochu medzi touto budovou a vysokým tehlovým múrom, ktorý obiehal celý areál internátu okrem jeho prednej, reprezentačnej strany. Ten vchod pravdepodobne výhradne slúžil pre relatívne nenápadný záhradkársky krúžok, ktorý pestoval kvetiny v tých priestoroch. Zhodou okolností sa ich klubovňa nachádzala v tejto chodbe.

.

Nahliadli skrz pootvorené dvere von, aby uzreli ako červenovlasý kňaz v čiernej róbe a tetovaním v podobe čiarovým kódu na líci, práve dokončil upevnenie žltej zástery na vrch dákeho vreca. Vyzeralo dosť robustne na to, aby sa v ňom mohlo nachádzať farmárske oblečenie, zemiaky, alebo aj telo. Zhlboka sa nadýchol a vydýchol. Moment na to s veľmi nasrdeným výrazom na neho pohliadol. "Podajme tým zblúdením ovečkám spásonosnú ruku?..." Preriekol pred tým, než do neho mocne kopol, až tak, že o dobrí meter odskočilo. "Že, obojstranná spolupráca pre vyššie dobro?..." Znovu do neho kopol a ono sa prekotúľalo. "Je ti úplne jedno, čo sa stane s týmto mestom!" Následne sa do neho rozkopal. "Úplne vidím cez tú tvoju pretvárku!- [Kop] Sedíš si v tom svojom kresle!- [Kop] Zízaš na tú svoju telku!- [Kop] Chachotáš sa tak moc, až sa chytáš za brucho!- [Kop] Vysmievaš sa nám všetkým až tak, že si z neho vypadla!- [Kop] A až si konečne pochytila dych, tak si dostala nápad ako sa pobaviť na náš účet ešte viacej!" Na posledný kop sa mocne napriahol a kopol až tak mocne, že to vrece o dobrý kus odletelo. Až vtedy postrehol, že je sledovaný istou dvojicou. Venoval im ' _čo je?!_ ' pohľad.

.

"Hmm. Z nejakého dôvodu mi to príde ako dobré odreagovanie."

"Dúfam že to nemá nič spoločné, že to vrece slúži, ako referencia na dlhovlasú blondínu? Je tak? Je- tak?"

Stiyl na ne hodil pohľadom, ktorým by im akoby chcel odkázať, že ho ani vonkoncom nezaujímajú. Začal vyťahovať cigaretu s tým, že si ju zapáli. "Ospravedlňte ma ale istá nezodpovedná,-" Cedil nútene slová. "namyslená,- manipulačná osoba s nezmyselne luxusnou hrivou,- na istom závažne dôležitom poste,- si to jednoducho zaslúži." Ani sa na ne nepozeral a rovno si pred nimi zapálil.

.

"Žeby Karma? Shokuhou san?" Pozrela hnedovláska na blondínu.

Tá s rukami v bok nahodila ten najvážnejší výraz na aký sa len mohla. "Očividne hovorí o niekom inom, Misaka-san. Urážaš ma."

Odniekiaľ z hora zoskočila Kanzaki so svojou dvojmetrovou katanou. "Stiyl! Toto je dievčenská ubytovňa vyššieho štandardu. Maj trochu rešpektu." S kamenným výrazom ľadovej princeznej skočila do rozhovoru, ako by to nebolo nijako výnimočné. "Mimo to, toto miesto je nateraz v poriadku. Okamžite vyrazíme skontrolovať okolie. Takže vypusti paru a ideme!"

.

Mikoto si ju nespokojne premerala od hlavy až k päte, pretože vôbec nevycítila jej prítomnosť, pokiaľ už nebola dole.

Zato Misaky nenápadne pristúpila nablízko k Railgun, tak trochu sa za ňu schovajúc.

Stiyl Magnus sa ale sarkasticky usmial, vydajúc jedinú slabikou smiechu, keď mu prišlo niečo vtipné. "He- I ty budeš potrebovať vypustiť paru, keď ti poviem, že už si bola predbehnutá. Schválne, skús si typnúť, čo náš arcibiskup vymyslel?" Potiahol si z cigarety, ignorujúc jej uprený ľadový pohľad. "Chce po nás, aby sme sa ešte viacej zapojili do programu. Aby sme zviditeľnili Anglickú cirkev. Ukázali svoju dobrú stránku. Aby sme ukázať ovečkám, prečo sme pre ne vhodná voľba. Samozrejme, že pomoc Akademickému mestu je len výhovorka pre jej zábavu na náš účet. Mám plne za to, že nám zámerne a znovu nehovorí všetko čo by mala. Pretože tá líška by sa nudila."

.

"Hmm. Mám také zvláštne déjá-vu."

"Stále hovorí o niekom inom."

Výraz Čiernovlásky zostával bezo zmeny. Jej pohľad prešiel z neho na vrece a len čo si s kolegom vymenila krátky pohľad pristúpila k tomu vrecu čo sa tak moc dalo použiť, ako referencia na istú blondínu. Pár sekúnd sa na neho zapozerala, než ho bez varovania a s rozzúreným jakotom nakopla tak silno, že naletelo na val a od neho sa odrazilo napäť k nej. Takže mu mohla dať druhý kopanec pri ktorom v tej uličke medzi budovou a valom spravilo niekoľko kotrmelcov.

Kňaz sa obrátil k dievčatám. Jeho pohľad zamieril na Shokuhou. "Toto navršovanie ' _potenciálu_ ' dôležitosti skrz natlačenie VIP na jedno miesto mi lezie krkom. Avšak pre tento prípad sa prosím návrate na udalosť. Vlastne-" Pohliadol na tretiu dievčinu ktorá stála pri nich tak povediac úplne odignorovaná i tými dvoma. "Mohla by si ju prosím odviesť k ostatným u bazéna? Nemám záujem o ' _akýkoľvek'_ komentár ktorý by vystal z toho, že by sme boli videný spolu."

.

"Hai. Pritakáva Miska, zatiaľ čo si privlastňuje rameno dotknutej osoby, ako keby boli spriaznené duše. Už ju aj ťahá daným smerom ignorujúc jej pripomienky."

"Ešte som nič nepovedala! Hej, prestaň ma tak ťahať! Hej, počuješ ma?" Misaki sa začala sťažovať, ale Misaka ju prakticky odvliekla do budovy.

.

Mikoto sa pri sledovaní tohto výjavu škodoradostne uškrnula. Síce si chcela ešte chvíľku užiť bezradnosť Shokuhou, ale nateraz mala iný zámer. Obrátila svoju pozornosť na Stiyla, ktorý pobafkával cigaretu, sledujúc ako čiernovláska nateraz dávala vrecu poriadny výprask katanou v puzdre.

.

Až si všimol jej upreného pohľadu obrátil sa k nej. "Čo sa deje?"

"To je moja otázka! Ja chcem vedieť čo sa tu deje! Nemyslím pritom toto divadlo na Tokiwadai, ktoré očividne slúži ako zásterka, aby sa ' _niečo_ ' ukrylo pred verejnosťou. A keď už sme pri tom: nie že ten cigaretový nedopalok len tak odhodíte!"

.

Červenovlasí mág sa na moment zarazil nad tak nečakanou reakciou. Až po sekunde, dvoch mu došlo s kým má tu česť. "Aha- ty si ' ** _tá_** ' Misaka." Povzdychol si, prehrabnúť sa voľnou rukou vo vlasoch.

"Dáky záväzný incident sa deje pod pokrievkou a osoba, ktorá mi to mala povedať ako prvá sa nejako zdráha. Dokonca i Shokuhou je údajne držaná v nevedomosti. Som ' _Level-5_ ', viem pomôcť."

.

Ako ju tak sledoval tak si povzdychol vypustiac z úst obláčik. "Vtipné. Jeden by skoro povedal, že úmyselne držia svoje najväčšie ' _Assets_ ' [zdroje, od personálnych po materiálne] v zálohe, alebo len testujú ako dlho im to výdrží. Počkať!-" Zamyslel sa rázom. "Možnože práve, kvôli tomu že sú to najdôležitejšie ' _Assets_ ', ktoré sú najviac na očiach, tak ich úmyselne držia bokom. Tak či onak ste VIP a možno tým chcú povedať nepotrebujeme aby Level-5 riešil každý problém. Alebo-" Zamyslel sa na moment. "Alebo, je to zas len príhodne otravná zhoda náhod."

Hnedovláska na neho nespokojne zavrčala, pretože sa jej nedostávalo odpovede, ktorá by ju uspokojila. Založila si ruky a prstom nespokojne ťukala do svojho bicepsu.

.

"Na druhú stranu by som povedal, že máš plné právo o tom vedieť." Vybral si tú cigaretu z úst aby si hlasno vydýchol. "Avšak, je tu jeden veľmi závažný dôvod prečo ti odpoviem: nie!" Pozrel na ňu prísne, zvýšiac svoj hlas. "Už som to opakoval toľko krát, až odmietam to zopakovať to zdĺhavé vysvetlenie čoby len jeden, jediný krát navyše. Nájdi si niekoho iného, kto ti tú rozprávku pred spaním vyrozpráva. Ja to rozhodne nebudem, hoci by to mala byť skrátená verzia, či písomne!"

Jej pohľad zamieril na Kanzaki.

Tá práve dokončila dobre vyzerajúce kombo výpadov po ktorom sa to vrece vznieslo do výšky až s riadnym žuchnutím dopadlo na zem. "-a to máš za ten odvážny Santovský dres s mini sukňový ty jeden zvrhlík!" Zalapala po dychu, ale rázom sa chopila rukoväte svojej katany, ako keby ju chcela naozaj tasiť na to nebohé vrece. "Prestaň sa okamžite smiať! Raz ťa tá tvoja obrana prestane brániť!"

.

Stiyl sa na to uškrnul. "Cha. Veľa šťastia, s tvojou otázkou, u nej. Toto ešte chvíľku potrvá."

"Grrr. Tak potom kde je ten idiot?" Zavrčala nedočkavo. Jej stupňujúca sa netrpezlivosť dostávala fyzických rozmerov v podobe modrých výbojov. Samozrejme mág ihneď nepochopil koho tým myslí a tak sa doplnila. "Ten Idiot so špicatými čiernymi vlasmi." Narýchlo sa poobzerala či ho náhodou nezahliadne, ako keby mal byť vždy na blízku, na jej dosah.

.

"Aha- ten idiot.- Avšak- čo od neho potrebuješ?" Uprel na ňu svoj pohľad, dopodrobna ju študujúc.

Ona si toho všimla a hneď sa zapýrila, odvrátiac svoj pohľad. "Ten idiot mi dlží nejedno vysvetlenie a stále sa k tomu nedostal. Už sa to kopí a on stále náhle zmizne, skôr než stihnem dohovoriť. Vážne by mal byť viac obozretný.- Do čerta..." Posťažovala si.

.

Mágov pohľad sa zúžil, akoby si niečo dôležitého uvedomil. Niečo, čo by sa dalo použiť vo viac sprisahaneckom smere. "V poriadku. Až ho stretnem, tak mu poviem, aby si na teba našiel čas. Pritom nezabudol na kvetiny, bomboniéru a zobral ťa do dákej reštaurácie." Vidieť ako Mikoto vytuhla s otvorenými ústami a vypleštenými očami, ho podnietilo pridať niečo na viac. "Alebo ešte niečo lepšie, pozvi ho k sebe. Navar mu, posaďte sa k jednému stolu- len vy dvaja- na balkóne- s výhľadom na hviezdu oblohu." Zapýrená hnedovláska si to predstavila. V ten moment zo seba vydávala nerozpoznateľný zvuk. "Máš pravdu. Bude to chcieť chatku v lese, na víkend, či na pár dní v horách. A u prvej chladnej noci zistíte, že tam máte len jednu priestrannú posteľ a žiadna 'ďalšia' alternatíva sa tam záhadne nenachádza."

"To- to- to čo za nezmysli blabotáš?!" Vyštekla na neho v panike, rozhodiac svoje ruky do strán v zmetených gestách. "K to by len... -čo by len... -s ním?... Zbláznil si sa! Po- potrestám ťa, ak v tom budeš pokračovať!" Púšťala výboje na všetky svoje strany. "Navyše Kuroko by ho- Kuroko by... aaah! Vô- vôbec to tak nie!" Nespokojne zajačala/zavrčala navýšiac intenzitu jej výbojov až tak že mág musel ustúpiť o krok.

"Stiyl-" Pristúpila k dvojici zhlboka zadýchaná Kanzaki. Mlátenie toho vreca na nej zanechalo stopy únavy. "Tá náhrada skrátka nie je dosť, aby som vypustila paru."

.

"Pravda- Táto nehorázne klbko nezmyslov čo sa dnes deje, bude čochvíľa pokračovať. Počkať- voľný pád oblohou znie relaxačne. Vyskúšaj ho! Pokiaľ si spomínam pokračovanie bude u bazéna, takže tam potom zamier. Do šlaka! Predstava že i ja sa budem musieť niečím pričiniť, ma vážne dožiera."

Ledva čo to dopovedal čiernovláska s katanou vyskočila do výšky. Ladne doskočila na vrch múru od ktorého sa odrazila na strechu a od nej sa stratila na oblohe.

"' _Double Jump?_ ' [dvojitý skok]" Skomentovala Mikoto, ktorá akoby videla tú šermiarku v lete, kopnúť samotný vzduch od ktorého sa odrazila vyššie. Celý ten výjav kompletne prekryl jej predchádzajúce zapýrenie a jej výboje ustali.

.

"Pokiaľ ti ide o Kamijou, tak ten sa vydal tamtým smerom, aby sa dostal nepozorovane k bazénu." Poukázal na drobnú dláždenú cestičku v trávniku medzi budovou a valom posiatym kvetináčmi s kvetinami. Už aj vykročila keď dodal: "Nemaj obavy, máš moju plnú podporu. Tak buď odvážna, ako len chceš!"

V tú chvíľu sa znovu zapýrila. "S- Sklapni, áno!" Nečakala ani len zlomok sekundy a priam vystrelila uličkou ako keby bežala sto metrov na olympiáde. (Aaaaah!) Zajačala vo vlastnej mysli. (Čo je to dnes s týmto celím dňom?! Prečo má dnes každý tak účinné podkožné komentáre?)

.

Ako tak pokračovala cestičkou a začala poriadne rozmýšľať spomalila takmer na krok. (Je to celé pritiahnuté za vlasy. Každý je zrazu tak otvorený. Skoro akoby boli pod nejakým efektom. Počkať!) Spomenula si na svoje včerajšie trápne vystúpenie s kuriatkami pred kúpeľnou o ktorom ani sama neverí, že sa k nemu podujala. (Mohlo,- mohlo by to byť ono? Niekto používa niečo, čím ovplyvňuje chovanie ostatných? To by potom vysvetľovalo toho idiota, jednotku i pätku a prečo sedeli u jedného stola. Dokonca i tých dvoch teraz v tej uličke. Avšak je to skutočne ono? Kto alebo čo by potom stál za tým? Esper? Nejaké pokročilé zariadenie na kontrolu mysli? Alebo,- ako ich nazvali? Mágovia a ich kúzla?- Hlúposť! Avšak- on o tom niečo vie a zdráha sa mi o tom povedať. Prečo? Nie je to tak, že by som ihneď vyrazila dolapiť vinníka, alebo sa rozhodla zostreliť satelit.) Narýchlo sa jej vybavila istá záverečná správa o zmiznutí jedného: ' _Tree[stromový] diagram, bol zostrelený na orbite energetickým lúčom neznámeho pôvodu z povrchu Akademického mesta._ ' Pár sekúnd na to striasla hlavou. (Musí tu byť dáke racionálne vysvetlenie. Ako to ten kňaz povedal?- ' _Príhodne otravná zhoda náhod._ ' To potom tá včerajšia šlamastika, pád informačného systému, i dnešná udalosť spolu nesúviseli a len to tak vyzerá že áno. Potom čo je s tými hlúposťami a neplechou? Spomenul: ' _Testujú ako dlho im to výdrží?_ ' Mohlo by to byť tak, že skrz pád informačnej siete, došlo k niečomu príhodnému ako syndróm: ' _Jupí, zostali sme bez dozoru!_ ' a jednoducho sa rozhodli vypustiť trochu pary neplechou, vyvádzaním a výtržnosťami? Ostatný sú zas príliš nadšený, že sa niečo deje. Na druhú stranu táto takmer anarchia, je veľmi dobrá živná pôda na niečo vskutku nekalého. Musím tomu prísť na korienok!)

.

Netrvalo dlho než rýchlym krokom došla odzadu k bazénu. Teda skôr k nenápadnej uličke, ktorá momentálne slúžila ako nejaké odkladacie miesto pre náradie a nepotrebné komponenty na pódium v bazéne. (Ojoj. Poriadne to tu zapratali. Presunúť sem tie kovové súčasti, aby neboli na očiach je jedna vec. Ale ako sa tak na to pozerám, museli asi vyprázdniť celí príručný sklad k bazénu. Na prezlečenie by bohato postačila na to určená šatňa. Tak kvôli čomu by potrebovali sklad?) Ako tak pomaly šla povedľa tejto kopy pre istotu s jednou rukou na stene, uzrela cez veci v pozadí Kuroko.

Stála na rohu tej uličky a s niekým sa zhovárala. Na prvý pohľad sa dalo vyčítať, že ide o vážny rozhovor.

.

Potešila sa keď ju uvidela ako je zabratá do svojej práce. Preto opatrne pokračovala k nej. Skrze zhluk hlasov a hudby pochádzajúcich od bazéna nepočula ani slovo o čom sa rozprávajú. Avšak ako sa tak približovala, uzrela niečo znepokojujúceho- Kuroko totižto držala foťák s obrovským objektívom. (Ajaj. To vyzerá nebezpečne. Objektív na veľké vzdialenosti, neskonale vhodný na fotenie vtáctva a iných vzácnych a potenciálne nebezpečných tvorov. Plus sprisahanecký rozhovor bokom- Čo to ty malá potvora zas zamýšľaš?) Potajomky sa k nim prikrádala a dala si veľmi záležať, aby si ju nevšimli. (Rozhodne to nevyzerá na scenár, kedy odtiahla na bok previnilca aby mu dohovorila. Pretože s takým niečím sa na Tokiwadai jednoducho nemôže oháňať. Pokiaľ zas bude Kuroko blbnúť rovnako ako posledne, tak ju o ten foták musím pripraviť. Alebo- Je to digitál, tak myslím, že postačí ak nenápadne trošku upravím na ňom program. Podľa toho obrieho objektívu usudzujem, že si tentoraz udrží odo mňa odstup.)

Než sa ale stačila k nim prikradnúť dostatočne blízko Kuroko odovzdala toho obra dievčine s ktorou sa rozprávala. Kývli si na znak dohodnutia, či porozumenia a následne sa odobrali každá vlastnou cestou. Zanechali ju tak stojacu samú v uzučkej rokline.

(Čože? Ona sa vzdala niečoho takého? Neočakávané- Možno,- možno, len preháňam a Kuroko sa naozaj trošku zlepšila k lepšiemu. Takto sa aspoň nepokúsi o niečo nekalého. Lenže s kým sa to rozprávala takto bokom? Komplic?- Nie, nie! Nedokážem si predstaviť ďalšieho úchyla, ktorý by s Kuroko spolupracoval. Tú dievku som zahliadla len na moment, ale rozhodne som ju už niekde videla. Kde to bolo? Fotokrúžok?, alebo niečo také?) Hnedovláska na sekundu dve nezareagovala, než jej navrela na čele žila. (Nezmenila sa vôbec! Akurát tak necháva ' _ostatných_ ' urobiť tú ' _nebezpečnú_ ' časť špinavej práce.) Povzdychla si. (Však len počkaj! Budem sa ti musieť podrobne pozrieť do kompu.- Aby som si bola istá, že sa tam neskrýva niečo na viac.)

.

"Ahoj Misaka-san, nad čím tak veľmi rozmýšľaš?"

"Kongo!?" Hnedovláska takmer vyskočila na hor. Bola tak zaujatá nad svojou spolubývajúcou, že cez tú hromadu v uličke vôbec nespozorovala čiernovlásku sediacu na stoličke len na dva kroky od nej.

.

"Oh? Vystrašila som ťa?- Prosím prepáč mi to! Nebol to môj zámer." Prekvapená reakciou jej kamarátky sa postavila aby jej ponúkla pomocnú ruku, ak by ju potrebovala.

"Oh, to nič. Moja chyba, nedávala som pozor." Narýchlo sa predrala skrz posledný úsek rokliny, aby mohla vstanúc pred ňou.

.

"Som rada, že sa ti nič nestalo, ale- Misaka-san, prečo sa takto zakrádaš bokom?"

(Ajaj!) Zaváhala. "Vlastne- Ako by som to povedala- Vyhýbam sa davu. He, he-, Divné?" Pokúsila sa prísť s dákou výhovorkou dúfajúc, že tým odvráti pozornosť.

.

"Ale vôbec nie." Nadchla sa Kongo, že môže viesť relatívne obyčajný rozhovor. "Viem pochopiť, že niekto si na výslnie slávy musí najprv zvyknúť. Na druhú stranu by si to s vyhýbaním sa, nemala preháňať. Každý sem tam chce byť pochválený. Takže nie je nič výnimočné, že už len pohľad na osobu obdivu je pre plebejca pochvalou samotnou. Ver mi viem o čom hovorím."

"Aha. Ďakujem za radu." (Nemám poňatia o čom zas točí.) "To bokom. Pokiaľ si spomínam od začiatku si u stafu, že áno? Tak potom, čo robíš tu vzadu? Máš tu niečo na starosti?"

.

"Som rada, že si konečne opýtala.- Gejzíry." Čiernovláska napla hrdo hruď, ako by očakávala pochvalu.

"Gejzíry?" (Že ma to neprekvapuje.)

.

"Samo sebou, že nie len tak obyčajné. Dotiahli sme to tak ďaleko, že bude jemne snežiť."

"Hmm, to je celkom kreatívne." (Sneženie za slnečného dňa? Viem si predstaviť ako to zapôsobí na deti. Len dúfam, že sa z toho nestane snehová víchrica.)

.

"Si píš! Dievčatá boli z toho tak nadšené, až mi to dali na starosť so slovami, aby som sa na to úplne sústredila."

(Skôr chceli, aby si im neprekážala pri práci, keď zistili aké si nemehlo.)

.

"Momentálne mám trochu času navyše a tak som prišla so skvelým nápadom." S veľmi nadšeným výrazom podvihla pestro farebný pastovú kružnicu "Tadá! Špeciálne hula-hoopi vybavené mojimi tryskami. Bez ohľadu kto ich použije, budú sa krásne a svižne točiť úplne každému."

(A je to tu.) Povzdychla si v duchu. "Tak teda Kongo- Ako ti to povedať?- U hula-hoopu ide o to, aby ho točili bez použitia esperských schopností."

.

"Možno, ale nebola by to takto väčšia zábava?"

(To si vyžaduje priamu konfrontáciu.) "Tento čo máš v rukách je už pripravený na použitie, však? Nasleduj ma."

.

Mikoto nahliadla za roh, aby za ním uzrela párik študentov, zabratých do flirtovania. Zrejme jedna z jej spolužiačok prepašovala svojho nápadníka sem dozadu aby mali chvíľku pre seba. Behom chvíľky ju presvedčila zatočiac si hula-hoopom. To samozrejme potešilo jej chalana, ktorý si tak mohol obzrieť jej tanec a vidieť ako sa daný kruh otáča okolo jej vlnivých bokov. Avšak pár sekúnd po tom čo začala, Kongo mávla svojím vejárom a hula-hoop na dievčine zasyčal. Nabral udatné otáčky na ktoré sa dievčina preľakla a začala panikáriť. Prakticky sa začal otáčať svojpomocne. Jej chalan si všimol, že niečo nie je v poriadku a pokúsil sa to koleso zastaviť holými rukami. Avšak jeho márna snaha vyústila v to, že si zľahka popálil ruky. Mikoto jej nakázala, aby si na jej signál rýchlo čupla a v momente keď tak učinila, prebrala to zdivočené koleso na svoju dlaň. Za pomoci svojich schopnosti elektro-mástra ho relatívne bezpečne držala nad hlavami prítomných. Pozrela po Mitsuko, ktorá sa v hlbokom úklone a rozpakoch začala ospravedlňovať. Pár sa na jej ospravedlnenie rýchlo spamätal a po poďakovaní za záchranu sa radšej vzdialil.

.

"Takže, kedy sa to zastaví?" Spýtala sa hnedovláska, keď kruh nabral až takých otáčok, že priam spôsoboval vánok, pri ktorých im začali viať vlasy.

"Asi tak za dvadsať minút."

.

"Kongo-, teraz už azda vidíš, že hula-hoop a motor od stíhačky nie je dobrá kombinácia." Pozorne sledovala ako zapýrená čiernovláska odvrátila svoj pohľad. "Ach ty- Koľko si ich stihla takto vylepšiť?"

"Uch. He, he- To bol posledný."

.

"To azda nemyslíš vážne?! To si žiadny vopred neodskúšala?" Mikoto po nej takmer štekla, ale zapýrená Kongo neodpovedala a radšej pokúsila schovať svoju tvár za vejár. (Takto to dopadá, keď ju nachvíľu nechajú bez dozoru.) V ten moment si vybavila Shirai ako sa nadychuje jej povedať niečo podobné. Okamžite to zahnala tým, že priam vyvalila zo seba záplavu výbojov smerujúce na to koleso. Schmatla ho. I cez fakt, že ten hula-hoop nebol z kovu, alebo pre jeho privysokú rýchlosť otáčania, ktorá by popálila jej dlane, sa jej podarilo ovládnuť jeho fyziku a ten kruh sa prestal otáčať. Trysky však naďalej pôsobili a po pár sekundách hula-hoop nevydržal ten tlak a priam sa roztrhol na kusy. Tie začali lietať naokolo ako splašené streli než z nenazdania ich život pohasol.

"Len- Len aby si vedela, stačilo povedať a ja by som ho deaktivovala." Utrúsila spoza svojho vejára stále sa tváriac previnilo.

.

Zhlboka si povzdychla a so zavretými očami pokrútila hlavou. "Čo už s tebou mám robiť? V každom prípade tieto hula-hoopi sa nemôžu použiť. Je ti dúfam jasné prečo?" (Mám za to, že aspoň niektorý z tých čo ju sem poslali museli v deň jej odchodu do ' _Gakuen-Toshi_ ' určite veľmi oslavovať.)

"S- samozrejme, bezpečnosť na prvom mieste." Pokúsila sa tváriť zodpovedne ale jej pozornosť upútal príchod ďalšej osoby.

.

"Misaka san!"

Menovaná pretočila očami, pretože tento medový hlas, ktorý na ňu zavolal predstavoval príchod konkrétnej blondíny. S privretými očami sa veľmi neochotne otočila, aby v následný moment skončila s tvárou zarytou medzi dvojicu bujných balónikov.

.

Misaky využila jej chvíľkovej nepozornosti a s úspechom jej skočila do úsmevu. S neskrývaným nadšením zatlačila hlavu šokovanej Mikoto hlboko do svojej obdarenej hrude. "Tak tu si sa schovávala." Spustila zvodne. "Zas zachraňuješ kde koho a nestaráš sa o čokoľvek ostatné?" Zachichotala. "To nie je fér! Ústredná postava festivalu by sa nemal schovávať v bočných uličkách. Mala by žiariť na pódiu. Avšak- Pokiaľ máš trému..." Vzala zapýrenú tvár hnedovlásky do svojich rúk, aby sa jej mohla zadívať priamo do červenej tváre. "Doprajem ti malé po- vzbu- de- nie." S každou koketnou hláskou boli jej pery bližšie a bližšie k tým druhým.

Railgun so šokovaným výrazom a vyvalenými očami nedokázala ani len pochopiť čo to Mental Out vyvádza, nieto niečo urobiť.

"Sho- Shokuhou sempai! Prosím zachovajte rozvážnosť!" Kongo, tiež chytajúca zapýrenie, zabránila tomuto bozku, vytrhnutím bezbrannej Misaky z náruče tejto zvodnej šelmy. "Prosím, zdržte sa o- o- obscénností, ktoré by sa zložito vysvetľovali!"

.

Navzdory ráznemu zákroku čiernovlásky, blondína nestrácala nič zo svojho zvodného šarmu. "Ojoj. Nemusíš toľko závidieť. Moja náruč je dosť veľká. Rozdelím sa i ste- bou." Dotkla sa ukazováčikom jej pier čím ju dokonale umlčala. Tým zmetená Kongo stratila vôľu k odporu. Preto Misaki prešla prstom po jej tvári, aby ju nežne chytila pod bradou. Pomaličky k nej približovala svoje pery. Chystala sa ju pobozkať priamo pred Mikoto, ktorá tak mala prvé sedadlo v rade. Vykoľajená Kongo v obrannom geste, pritisla Mikoto tak silno na svoju hruď, že tá mohla zreteľne počuť búšenie srdca čiernovlásky.

Navyše to zovretie nebolo moc príjemné a začala sa trošku dusiť. (Nemôžem dýchať. Musím- Musím...) "Tak už dosť!" Vybuchla v iskrení, čím od seba odsotila obe dlhovlasé až spadli na zadok dívajúc sa na ňu prekvapene. Zakašlala, ako sa snažila chytiť dych.

.

"No táák!" Zalamentovala medovláska polo urazene. "Pokiaľ chceš prvý bozk stačí po- ve- dať." Zvodne žmurkla na hnedovlásku.

"S tým si choď vieš kam! A čo je to dnes s tebou?! V jednu chvíľu si naštvaná a v druhú si presladená ako lacná lízanka."

.

"Búú. To je od teba tak chladné, Misaka san." Zosmutnela, v póze zranenej nežnej dievčiny.

"Okamžite to utni! Na to ti neskočím, ani za nič!" (Kam ďaleko chce s týmto divadlom zájsť?!)

.

"Tak čo už, možno inokedy." Čo najviac elegantne sa zodvihla zo zeme. "Tak pokiaľ ma tu nechceš, ja už pôjdem ďalej, aby som nerušila vaše zbližovanie. Veľa šťastia." Poslala jej vzdušný bozk pred tým ako vykročila smerom do uličky, ktorou pred chvíľou prišla Misaka.

(Čo to s ňou do kelu je? Ona a chystá sa ísť tak nepohodlnou cestou? Odkedy vlastne chodí zadom?)

„Uteká." Skomentovala stále zapýrená Kongo polohlasom čo uzrela, aby aspoň nejako bola svojej kamarátke k úžitku.

.

Stačil jediný výboj zo spánku, aby to Mikoto došlo. (To je ono! Ta mrcha zdrhá! Toto je dvojitý ' _trol_ ' na mňa i Kongo.) Nabrúsene sa natiahla za ňou, aby ju schmatla za ruku. "Čo si myslíš, že robíš a kam si myslíš, že ideš?!"

"Ojoj. To je neobvyklé, aby si prejavovala o mňa taký záujem. Žeby som v tebe konečne niečo prebudila? Aby si vedela, mám ešte niečo na práci niekde inde. K tomu mám za to, že nemám zakázané prechádzať sa po pozemkoch internátu."

.

"Prestaň sa vykrúcať! Máš predsa robiť porotcu. To utekáš i od takejto ľahkej úlohy?!"

"Máš to popletené moja drahá. Mala by si sa radšej poponáhľať do šatne, aby si sa stihla prezliecť. O mňa si nemusíš robiť starosti. Tak teda šup, šup."

.

(Ta jedna mrcha!) "Počúvaj ma ti jedno nemehlo! Pokiaľ sa vydáš tou uličkou:- Tak tam uviazneš!"

Shokuhou nakukla poriadne do zapratanej uličky, obzrieť si úzku cestičku medzi a rázom sa odula. "Tak moment! Okamžite sa mi ospravedlň! Nepredpokladaj automaticky, že by sa stala záhadná udalosť a znenazdania by som spadla na stranu, alebo že by tá kopa ožila a vrhla by sa po mne. Alebo, si sa musela prepchať miestom kde si sama sebe povedala, že si rada za svoju súčasnú nerozkvitnutú hruď?"

.

"Jedno z to a ďalšie určite! Ale najskôr musím navrátiť jednu zblúdilú ovečku naspäť k jej stádu." Táto veta stačila na to, aby to bola Shokuhou ktorá teraz mala zmetený výraz. "A Kongo!" Otočila svoj pohľad na čiernovlásku, ktorá sa na to oslovenie preľakla. "Buď zruš to tvoje vylepšenie, alebo zabezpeč aby sa tieto hula-hoopi nepoužili!"

"Sa- samozrejme, Misaka san. Môžeš sa na mňa spoľahnúť."

Mikoto na nič nečakala a už aj vykročila. Doslova tiahla Misaky smerom k bazénovej šatni umiestnenej v prízemnej stavbe. Tá stihla ešte svojím zvodným pozdravom (čao ) ešte viac rozhodiť rozrušiť červenú Kongo stále sediacu na zemi.

.

Medzi pódiom umiestneného v napustenom bazéne a nízkou budov v ktorej bola i bazénová šatňa stála vysoká kulisa. Cez ňu bolo vidno len vrch kovovej konštrukcie, ktorú sem Mikoto tak prácne doniesla. Na moment dúfala, že to nebude musieť odvliecť aj naspäť. Okamžite ako bola dvojica spozorovaná hliadkou stojacou pred vchodom do šatne. Boli obe obkľúčené dievčatami z gangu [Qlique (kliché) kruh] tej blondíny. Ako sa rýchlo ukázalo #5 záhadne zmizlo, keď sa objavila dvojica s popálenými rukami. Dievčatá #3 veľmi ďakovali za jej nájdenie a navrátenie, zatiaľ čo protestujúcu blondínu natlačili do šatne.

Pred ňou zostala stáť už len jediná ozdobená fialovou šatkou, ktorá udržujúc si obchodný úsmev predajcu, jej gestom naznačila aby aj ona zašla do šatne. Mikoto si povzdychla. Zovrela ruku v päsť v snahe pevne uchopiť svoju odvahu. Po nádychu a výdychu nabrala vážny pohľad a vstúpila dnu.

Tak ako predtým, pred prvou atrakciou, i tu panoval organizovaný zmätok. Shokuhou sa ešte stále snažila brániť vlastnému gangu v jej prezliekaní. Ale obletovali ju viac ako včely svoju kráľovnú a tak jej odpor bol úplne márny. Ostatné súťažiace boli hojne zabraté do rozhovorov s ostatnými členkami školy. Skrátka nával na miestnosť, ktorá výhradne slúžila len ako prezliekareň. Narýchlo preletela pohľadom po tvárach až našla jednu sebe podobnú. S námahou sa predrala húfom až k nej.

.

"Sestra si dala načas, keď sa až teraz ukázala. Lamentuje Misaka, nad sestriným zaužívaným prístupom k harmonogramom."

"Rozumiem, rozumiem, pripomienka vzatá na vedomie, ale čo to máš na sebe?" Prehliadla si svoju sestričku odetú od hlavy až k päte. Odetá v elegantnej krištáľovo bielej nočnej košieľke vyzerala priam neskutočne rozkošne.

.

"Nie pekné?" Naklonila svoju hlavu v otázke.

Mikoto na ten prosebný pohľade sebou trhla. "Ehm. Tak by som to nepovedala- Teda vyzerá to celkom pekne na tebe, ale- prečo to máš na sebe? Myslela som, že pokiaľ druhé kolo bude u bazéna tak aj mi budeme mať minimálne plavky, ale..."

.

"Pre prípad, že by sa jej košieľka zmočila. Má Misaka plavky pod touto košieľkou." Podvihla svoje takmer šaty a ukázala biele bikiny pod nimi. "Pravdepodobnosť, že táto látka po namočení, prestane plniť funkciu zahalenia je pomerne vysoká, referuje Misaka svoje pozorovanie."

(Jasne, takže to predsa len bude pastva pre Kuroko a jej podobne.)

"Misaka saaan." Oslovila ju Uiharu s priam blaženým výrazom v tvári. Jasne bolo vidno, že má svoju kvetinovú hlavu v oblakoch z toho, že je aspoň na chvíľu, tak nejako bokom, súčasťou vyššej spoločnosti. "Misaka saaan, priniesla som ti tvoj kostým. Musíš si ho obliecť!" S priam žiariacimi očami, ako keď sa dieťaťu rozžiaria oči pre darček, podávala jej kôpku odevu. Jej prosebný výraz plný očakávania by zabil odpor i u dospelej ženy.

.

"Ty... ma v tom vážne chceš vidieť, že áno?" Pozrela na čiernu hromádku a veľmi zdráhavo sa po nej natiahla. V poslednej chvíli sa chcela zastaviť, ale vysmiata tvár Uiharu ju nenechala. Zobrala si to oblečenie do rúk, aby sa naňho mohla lepšie prezrieť. Ale rázom dostala šok. "Čo,- čo,- čo to má byť?" Okamžite sa roztriasla, pri pohľade na až moc elegantnú čierno čiernu nočnú košieľku. Dokonca i dvojdielne plavky boli prevažne čiernej farby.

(To si zo mňa uťahujete?! A prečo majú tie Bikini na sebe blesky?!) Hodila zamietavý pohľad na Uiharu, ale okamžite pochopila, že jej do očí nebude môcť povedať svoje nie. Odvrátila pohľad na ďalšie osoby v ktorých sa javil ten istý, alebo veľmi podobný výraz očakávania. (Tak moment! Čo tu robí toľko spolužiačok?! Však súťažiacich je len zopár!) Rýchlo preletela pohľadom po okolitých tvárach, aby s hrôzou nachádzala iba tie, ktoré sa na ňu práve pozerali. Až teraz si uvedomila, že je ovečkou vo vlčom brlohu. (Nie!) Ustúpila o krok ale nebolo jej to nič platné. Okolitý dav pristúpil o krok bližšie. (Čo je to s vami? Niekto- ktokoľvek!)

„Ustúpte, prechádzame!" Zaznelo miestnosťou od jednej zo skupiny od Shokuhou.

.

(To je ono. Teraz je moja šanca vykĺznuť von.) Chyba... Celý ten dav sa totižto natlačil na Mikoto čím ju pritlačili k skrinkám a komplet zatratili akúkoľvek cestu úniku. Vytvoreným koridorom tiahla skupina protestujúcu Shokuhou. Cez ten dav bolo počuť len jej trucovité poznámky, aby ju prepustili. (Komplet bezbranná! Sme tu pre ne ako hlavná atrakcia. Počkať, ja som tu komplet bezbranná!)

Kvetinová dievčina jej vzala z rúk to oblečenie, ktoré tak pevne zvierala v náručí. "No tak dajte jej priestor."

.

(Uiharu! Ty si moja záchrana!)

"Bude treba Misake san pomôcť s prezlečením."

.

(Uiharu?) Pohľady okolostojacich dievčat pripomínali pohľady šeliem pripravených zaútočiť na svoju korisť. V poslednej nádeji sa otočila svoju tvár k Inoue. Tá zo zdvihnutým palcom, k nej jej posiela svoju guráž. (I ty Brute?) Spomenula si Mikoto na pamätnú poslednú vety istého rímskeho cisára. Ale to už dav natiahol k nej svoje ruky. (Hej! Stojte! Nie!)

Zo šatne sa rázom ozvalo dámske zajačanie. [Kyaaaaaaaa!]

.

[Chvíľu na to, po veľmi trápnej scéne.]

.

Dvojica hnedovlások odetá do nočných košieľok stojí vedľa seba. Tá v bielom so zaujatým pohľadom sledovala zapýrenú čiernu, ako s pohľadom namiereným k zemi, zadržuje slzy. Naokolo stojace dievčatá ich zasypávali komplimentmi.

Uiharu pripomínala svojím výjavom ako keby odcestovala do svojho osobného raja. Pomyselná Aura pozdvihnutia okolo nej, ako keby dosahovala i fyzických rozmerov. "To bolo úžasné. Asi takto to vyzerá obliecť divoké zviera do princezniných šiat. Tá tvoja divokosť je až hodnostne elegantná."

.

(Do čerta s tebou Uiharu! Vieš vôbec ako moc trápne mi teraz je!? Však len počkaj!) "Uiharu, je tu niečo na čo by si sa mala pozrieť." Schmatla dievčinu za ramená a natočila ju k zrkadlu, aby sa do neho pozrela. "Povedz mi čo vidíš."

"He? O čom to hovoríš Misaka san? Vidím seba a- kvetináč?" Uiharu dostala skrat. Doširoka otvorila oči, zízajúc na miesto kde mala mať vlastné vlasy so spomínanou čelenkou zdobenou umelými kvietkami. Lenže teraz tých jej čiernych vláskov bolo vidno len pramálo a namiesto nich uzrela priam záhradu kvetín. Dievčatá z Tokiwadai majú vlastný vkus na žartíky a vlásky Kazari bohato ozdobili živými a pestrými kvetinami až tak moc, že teraz pripomínala referenciu na botanickú záhradu. "Oni naozaj rozkvitli!" Vydala zo seba moment pred tým, než obrátila oči v oblohu a odpadla.

.

Misakám sa konečne dostalo priestoru, po tom čo Tokiwadaiské dievčatá pobrali Railguninu správu a presmerovali svoju pozornosť na omdletý kvetináč. To umožnilo aby sa k hnedovláskam predrala iná dvojica.

"Vuaaaa!" Zaznel roztomile skomolený prejav údivu.

Mikoto opatrne pozrela na osôbku od ktorej sa jej dostalo takéhoto uznania. Pred ňou stáli mini dvojičky Febry a Janny. Ako inač jedna v bielom druhá v čiernom. A obe s lízankami. (Čo to má znamenať?)

.

"Vuaaaa! To je po prvé čo štretávam šestričku Miko. Škutošne šte rovnaké. Janny, Janny pozri!" Nadšená Febry zatriasla za rameno svojej rezervovanej sestričky, ktorá jednoducho nezdieľala jej nadšenie.

Nato sa pohľady Janny a Inoue stretli. Vymenili si krátke pozdravy ako slovom tak i gestom. Potom pohliadli na sestru tej druhej, následne na vlastnú a obe to zakončili hlbokým povzdychom.

(Mám obavy sa vôbec opýtať.)

.

"Naše staršie sestry sú výtržníci, povzdycháva si MISAKA."

"Tak tento komentár bol úplne nepotrebný!" (A mne ten jej pohľad bol hneď podozrivý.)

.

Naokolo stojacie dievčiny sa zasmiali a i napriek urazenému výrazu Mikoto v šatni zavládla dobrá nálada. Možno preto sa do toho rozhodol zasiahnuť tentoraz iný výtržník s podrezaným jazýčkom. "Oné sama je veľmi známi výtržník. Pridáva sa Misaka ako Misaka pritakávať na fakty."

"HEJ!" Pohnevala sa.

.

"I keď má tie najlepšie úmysly predsa jej chute a intolerancia k reakcií, sú niečo s čím sa ťažko drží krok. Sestričky majú kvôli nej nejeden ťažký deň."

"Tak prepáč že sa snažím ako len viem." Urazila sa.

.

"Na druhú stranu sa na veľkú sestru dá za každým spoľahnúť."

"No tak to..." Zapýrila sa.

.

"Že vždy vytvorí dáku humornú situáciu."

"Ty jedna mala..." Navrela jej žila na čele.

.

"Takže i keď sa Misaka ako Misaka tak stará o svoje sestričky, predsa len trochu žiarli na sestričky, ktoré si odteraz môžu užívať toľko zábavy." Šibalsky sa usmiala na dvojicu pred sebou ktorým na čelách pulzovala žila. Mikoto zvierala od zlosti päsť. Tesne pred tým než sa odhodlala okríknuť toto šibala s veľkou hubou, vložila sa Inoue do veci.

Vytiahla spod svojej košieľky revolver a namierila ho na Last-Order. "Tá reč má očividné rozpory v príliš mnohých bodoch. Je čas na revolúciu!"

Mikoto bleskovo zasiahla a vzala jej zbraň z rúk. Malička pritom stihla so smiechom zdrhnúť zo šatne. "Tak moment! Čo si sa to práve chystala urobiť?! A vôbec kde si ju schovávala?"

.

Inoue pozrela na bojovo nabudenú sestru. Potom sa obrátila aby jej pri zdvihnutej košieľke ukázala svoje kríže a krásny pohľad na jej zadoček ladne usadený v bielych plavkách. "Za pásom odpovedá Misaka, nacvičujúc si príležitostný fan-servis, vhodne zasadený do situácie." Otočila sa naspäť k nej s otvorenou dlaňou ako očakávala návrat revolveru.

"Eh- Na toto nemám náladu. Počkám vonku." So stratou záujmu jej vrátila revolver a s neprítomným pohľadom, odignorujúc pohľady i od mini dvojičiek, aj ďalšie poznámky od okolostojacich unavene vyšla von.

.

Na priestranstve medzi bazénom a šatňou sa s povzdychnutím oprela o stenu zadívajúc sa k oblohe. (Mám chuť niekomu vraziť!) Okamžite si vybavila svojho plechového sparing partnera v jednom neďalekom parku. (Ach. Prečo je ten automat tak ďaleko?) S druhým povzdychnutím začula od boku ako niekto niekoho okríkol a následne sa ozvala rana ako, keď niekto niekoho zloží na zem. Usmiala sa.

.

Pri tomto záblesku rozptýlenia okamžite zabudla na únavu. S nadšením vbehla za roh pripravená vtrhnúť do akejkoľvek potýčky, ktorá sa tam odohrávala. To čo ale videla jej vzalo nádeje.

Shutaura Sequenzia odetá v čiernom pyžame s bielymi mačičkami a s rajčinovou tvárou mlátila skupinu smejúcich sa chlapov v High-Tech bojových kombinézach. Takmer vôbec sa jej nebránili. I keď s nimi mávala zo strany na stranu, tak to skôr vyzeralo, že si oni doberajú ju, než ona nich. I keď dákeho poslala v bolesti k zemi jedným zo svojich chvatov. Vždy sa za krátko postavil, ako keby bol zvyknutý na jej zásahy, alebo len odkláňali úder do pádu.

.

(Čo už. Darovanému koňovi na zuby nepozeraj.) Nadýchla sa aby upokojila svoje nadšenie. "To máte teda poriadnu odvahu, robiť rozruch priamo pod mojim oknom." Vydala sa k nim krokom. Pokojne, odhodlane. Nechcela ich predsa vystrašiť, aby sa náhodou nedali na útek.

"Do šľaka niekto ma videl!" Vyhŕkla zo seba hlavná aktérka potýčky polo rozpačito i naštvane. Hodila nebezpečný pohľad po nezvanej osobe, ale ako náhle si uvedomila s kým má tu česť, tak sa trošku preľakla. V momente prepadla do rozpakov a začala sa ospravedlňovať. "Ah! Misaka!? Oh! Toto- Toto nie je tak, ako si myslíš? Ja len- toto sú..." Slová sa jej strácali ako sa dostávala ešte viac do trapasu.

.

Mikoto ten výjav takmer úplne zastrel dôvod prečo sem prišla. "O čom to hovoríš? Prišla som ťa zachrániť."

"Čože? ... ... ..."

Chvíľočku na seba nechápavo pozerali ako sa snažili pobrať o čom to tá druhá hovorí. Z ich strnulosti boli vytrhnuté, až bujarým smiechom okolo stojacích chlapov. Ich komentáre sa prelievali jeden cez druhý.

"To je naša šéfova. Prvý deň na škole a už ma samozvaného ochrancu."

"Nie, nie, čo to nevidíš. Takto sa rodí hlboké priateľstvo medzi slečnami."

"To je úchvatné už sa nemôžem dočkať až bude hovoriť o tom ako si spoločne česali vlasy."

"Nezabudni na povestnú dámsku pyžamovú párty."

"Aniki, [brácho/ ségra] rastie tak rýchlo pred našimi očami, to je tak dojemné."

"Hej, nie je náhodou táto slečna miestnou princeznou?"

"Čože? Kapitánkine srdce bolo uchvátené samotnou princeznou?"

"Aniki a princezná. Jackpot!"

.

(Čo sa to deje?)

"Utnite to!" Nasrdená čiernovláska v čiernom pyžame s mačičkami sa postavila do bojovej pózy. Jeden by pri bujnej predstavivosti tvrdil, že na sa nich naježila ako syčiaca mačka.

Muži okamžite zvážneli pripravený k boju ako správny profesionáli, ale behom momentu sa niektorý zosypali so smiechom na kolená.

"Nemôžeme zo šéfovou bojovať. Je tak neskutočne rozkošná. To chce fotku."

"A zarámovať."

"Aniki, plagát životnej veľkosti do každej miestnosti."

"A bilboard pre riaditeľku."

"Príliš málo, nadživotný obraz na prednú stenu hlavnej budovy."

.

"Ja vám dááám, si zo mňa uťahovať! Okamžite si ma prestaňte fotiť!" Ako rozzúrené mača sa na nich vrhla. Zopár mobilov im vytrhla z rúk a každému z nich uštedrila poriadny kopanec. Teda až pokiaľ si nevšimla, že jeden čo stojí ďalej od nich, to celé natáča. [Kyaaaaaaaa] A poklesla na kolená zakrývajúc si svoju tvár.

.

Hnedovláska sledovala celé to divadlo s trápnou kvapkou na líci. (Stále mám chuť niekomu namlátiť, ale- Skrátka tu chýba ten správny impulz.) "Mám taký zvláštny pocit déjá-vu [ _dežavú_ ]."

Jej reakcie si všimol jeden z chlapov a preto pristúpil k nej. "Čo poznám aniki- teda šéfovu, tak bola vždy tak vážna. Nikdy sa neusmiala. Takže vidieť ako sa jej zmrznuté srdce roztopilo je nesmierny plus. Ale to na stranu." Mierne sa úctivo uklonil, prejdúc do vážneho tónu. "Dovoľte mi nesmierne poďakovať, že máte o naše dievčatko starosť. Pokiaľ budete čokoľvek potrebovať, môžete sa na nás bez problémov obrátiť."

.

"Iste." (Takže dokážete i obchodný prístup. Lenže mňa zaujíma či vás už môžem zmlátiť?)

"Aby som vyvrátil prípadné nedorozumenie: Tak naša súkromná bezpečnostná agentúra je na plne profesionálnej úrovni, ale i tak sme niečo ako rodina. Že šéfova?"

Ich pohľady zamierili na Shutauru, ktorá si na zemi na kolenách žundrala v štýle "...niečo, niečo... ...temná sila..." Jeden z mobilov čo zvierala nebezpečne zažiaril. Bez jediného slova sa na ňu okolostojaci muži ihneď vrhli, znehybnili ju a jeden z nich priložil prst na tlakový bod na jej krku. Behom momentu ju skrotili natoľko až im poďakovala, po tom čo ju postavili na nohy.

.

Mikoto ich s vážnym pohľadom sledovala. Ak by skúsili niečo takého na ňu, tak by sa im stala nehoda po ktorej by musela byť zavolaná záchranka. (Schopnosti nie len na reči, ale i na činy. Čo sa týka toho ich rodinného prístupu, tak by som skôr povedala, že to vyzerá na mafiánsku rodinu.) Jej pozornosť však bola presmerovaná inam. Všimla si podozrivého kufra, ktorý držal ten jeden čo stál ďalej a celé to natáčal ako rodinné video. Teda skôr zareagovala na to, že k nemu pristúpila jedna z jej spolužiačok. Avšak, isté charakteristické znaky ako: ' _Electron (NV) Googles_ ' na očiach, hnedé vlasy, jej vlastná tvár a fialová šatka na bicepse ju prinútila zvážnieť výraz. Jedna z jej sestričiek sa maskovala ako stafs. Chlapík jej ten kufrík bezodkladne predal a ona odbehla za roh, len nepatrný moment pred tým, než sa tele-portom objavila potenciálne najviac problémová osoba vôbec.

.

"Tak to by už stačilo vy dve! Takto sa schovávať, keď máte povinnosti."

"Kuroko?! Čo ty tu?"

.

"Tú poznámku si azda nemyslela vážne, že Oné sama? Čochvíľa začíname a ty sa zas rozptyľuješ v spoločnosti pochybných džentlmenov." Kritizujúcim pohľadom si premerala skupinu mužov. Tá mihnutím oka zaujala relatívne cool fotografické pózy ako s ' _Power-Rangers_ '. Netrvalo ani pár sekúnd a Sequenzia stojaca v strede ich skupinovej pózy, sa do nich znovu s vervou pustila. "Oné sama, to ti musím neustále zdôrazňovať, že pokiaľ bohyňa ako ty, zájde do tmavej uličky, vždy to pritiahne niekoho pozornosť. Skoro ako keď by nemŕtvy hľadali u teba spásu a vyslobodenie."

"Čo je s touto referenciou na ktorú ani neviem ako mám zareagovať?"

.

"Už ani slovo! Inoue, odtiahni prosím Oné samu ku vstupu na pódium!"

Inoue, ktorá tam prišla úplne nespozorovaná vzala svoju staršiu sestru za ruku v momente ako náhle to Kuroko len spomenula.

"Hej počkaj!"

.

"Na to už nie je čas." Napomenula hnedovlásku červenovláska. " Oné sama, diváci už netrpezlivo čakajú. A čo sa týka tejto tigrice v mačacom kožúšku-. Boli by prosím, páni džentlmeni tak ochotný?"

Ako na znamenie chlapi prestali nemotorne uhýbať rozvášnenej mačacej žene a obratne ju znehybneli ako profesionáli. Pár okamihov sa ešte snažila brániť. Ale proti početnej presile nemala šancu. Mikoto sa snažila sledovať celú situáciu pokiaľ sa nedostali za roh. Potom už to jediné čo odtiaľ počula bolo:

"Vymažte tie trápne fotky!"

A zborové: "Ani náhodou!"

...

Poznámky/vysvetlivky (keby náhodou niekto niečo nevedel) :

- ** _Plebej,_** alebo plebejec (lat. plebeius) bol v starovekom Ríme slobodný občan, oproti vyššej triede patricijov mal však obmedzené práva (nemohol zastávať niektoré úrady atď.).

-Scénka s rozkvitnutými kvetinami na čelenke Uiharu je referencia na epizódu 1 z Railgun, kedy sa jej Saten pýtala "kedy tie jej kvietky na jej hlave konečne rozkvitnú."

- ** _Aniki_** \- Môže ísť o pomenovanie: starší/veľký brat/sestra. V slangu Yakuzi (japonská mafia), sa ten termín používa v rodine, kedy člen s nižším postavením oslovuje/referuje na člena s vyšším postavením. ("Oslovujem ho 'Aniki' pretože je vodcom našej 'rodiny'. ") Od toho i používanie u kvázi gangov.

- **Clique** [okruh/skupina ľudí] Niečo ako klub, tvorený študentkami z Tokiwadai. Dievčatá s rovnakými či podobnými schopnosťami či záujmami majú možnosť vytvoriť klub, aby tak podporili svoje 'štúdium', alebo záujmy. 'Kruh kráľovnej z Tokiwadai' je najväčším z nich. Mikoto žiaden nemá a ani o žiadnom takom nevie. V jednej FF isté nedorozumenie prerástlo priamo v nepokoje a v skupinové boje na pozemkoch školy.

-Zanedbateľný rozdiel medzi **Senpai** a **Sempai**. Použitie: 1. Používa sa pre osoby ktoré sú 'staršie' a zaslúžia si rešpekt. 2. Používa sa keď osoba chce komunikovať s niekým o kom si myslí že je vyššie postavená, alebo nadriadená k nej. Kategória: 1. tradičná japončina. 2. 'Urban'

- **Uiharu** \- sa dá preložiť ako skorá jar a **Kazari** ako ozdoba či úžitok. Pravdepodobne je to referencia na jej čelenku z kvietkov, s ohľadom na to, že kvietky sú symbolom jari.


	11. Sobota - Bazénový blizard

Čas druhého vystúpenia pre dvojicu hnedovlások s rovnakou tvárou sa nemilosrdne blížil. Podľa hlasitej hudby a skandovania divákov sa dalo predpokladať, že sa na pódiu práve odohrávalo nejaké tanečné číslo z repertoára Tokiwadaiských dievčat. Na samotné pódium umiestnené v napustenom bazéne viedol od šatňovej strany, od okraja až naň, mostík so zábradlím ako na nejakú výletnú loď. Ešte než Mikoto s Inoue mohli vkročiť naň, čakala na nich partia slečien ako nejaká delegácia. Medzi nimi bol i čerstvo prebratý/ oživený, rozkvitnutý kvetináč Uiharu. "Misaka san, Misaka san, mám na teba prosbu."

(Prosím, nech je to konštruktívne.) Povzdychla si Mikoto v duchu zatiaľ čo obidve hnedovlásky venovali pozornosť drobnej dievčine. "Čo je to?"

.

"Musím ťa požiadať, aby si pre nasledujúce vystúpenie, udržala svoj temperament na uzde. Totižto celá ta plošina je z kovu a navyše k tomu je umiestnená v bazéne. Takže žiadne blesky a prosím pokús sa držať programu."

"Z toho čo si mi tu práve povedala je mi jasné, že vieš o niečom, z čoho budem poriadne vytočená. K tomu, aký program máš na mysli? To tu všetci ťažko neimprovizujú už od začiatku štýlom: ' _čo skôr príde na um_ '? Alebo mi chceš povedať, že idete podľa dákeho podrobného scenára? Že ste na mňa vytiahli nejaký žart, kedy ja jediná, nemám ani poňatia čo sa bude diať?" Vypustila nespokojne zo spánku výboj. So založenými rukami sledovala ako sa ostatné dievky vzdialili do bezpečnej vzdialenosti troch metrov. "Ďalej sa mi nepáči, že si ma prirovnala k zapnutému hriankovaču, ktorý sa chystá spadnúť do napustenej vane. S kým si myslíš že máš tu česť? Maj trochu dôveru ku mne!" Odfúkla si polo urazene.

.

Orosená Uiharu už len ťažko udržovala svoj nanútený úsmev. "Ehehehe, až vás vytiahnu na pódium tak sa tvárte vznešene, zamávajte divákom a riaďte sa inštrukciami od komentárov. Takže šup, šup. ' _It's show time_ _._ '" Popohnala dvojicu gestom cez mostík, snažiac sa neodpovedať na jej predošlé poznámky.

Keďže i ostatné dievčatá mali obchodné úsmevy nezostávalo Mikoto nič iné, než sa spolu so svojou sestričkou odobrať k pódiu.

.

Fialové šatky ich naviedli do širokej tuby s hrubými červenými závesmi umiestnenej v stene kulisy. Táto tuba s otočnými stranami/ stenami, slúžila ako vstup na pódium. Po tom čo vstúpili dnu, zatvorili za nimi zadnú stranu, takže už stačilo počkať až sa roztvorí predná, ktorá by ich vypustila pred divákov. Našťastie nejaký génius došiel k prospešnému prezretiu a už od výroby nechal celú plochu pokryť drevenými doskami, štýlom parkiet v rámci estetiky i bezpečnosti. Podľa tlmených zvukov spoza opony za ktorou obe dievčatá stáli sa dalo usúdiť, že predstavenie práve skončilo a k slovu sa dostali komentátori.

.

Avšak- Len čo boli dnu a dostalo sa im trochu chvíľky pre seba, Mikoto sa otočila na Inoue. "Tak teda, vyklop čo sa deje na pozadí a nechcem počuť žiadne výhovorky!"

"O čom to veľká sestra hovorí, má azda trému? Pýta sa Misaka, zatiaľ čo úspešné zmenila tému na niečo zaujímavejšieho."

.

"Tak ten tvoj úspech sa odohral na celkom fiktívnej rovine. Keď už chceš hovoriť o niečom zaujímavejšom tak mám pár návrhov." Priklonila sa k nej blízko. "Koľko je vás tu? Čo tu robí to komando? Čo je v tom podozrivom kufríku? Vlastne-" Na sekundu sa zastavila. "Pre ten kufrík mám dáku tu predstavu. Lenže, čo ma na teraz zaujíma najviac je-" Pohliadla na svoj reálny zrkadlový odraz pozornejšie a ihneď skontrolovala jeho brucho, priložiac naň dlaň. Overiac si že je relatívne ploché i po tom, čo všetko do seba od raňajok či kuchárskeho fiaska natlačila, skoro akoby sa toho obžerstva ani nezúčastnila. Narýchlo skontrolovala jej krk či sa na ňom nehúpa istý náhrdelník. Keďže žiadny nenašla, prebodla svoju Imoto, vyzvedačským pohľadom.

"Čo je?- pýta sa Misaka, zatiaľ čo vhodne pripomína, že do bazéna nie sú dovolené módne doplnky." Pritom odvrátila svoj pohľad ukazujúc Mikoto len víťazné prstové V-éčko.

.

"Nehovor." Odpovedala s jasným sarkazmom v hlase. "Ako chceš, hlavne sa nenechaj chytiť! Obzvlášť nie od Kuroko. Nikdy toho zvrhlého stalkera nepodceňuj! Pretože nikdy nevieš kedy jej šibne a začne blbnúť."

.

Zazneli fanfáry a opona vedúca na pódium sa roztvorila do strán. Obe hnedovlásky vystúpili do svetla pódia. Po tom čo ich zaplavila záplava ovácií i zábleskov od fotoaparátov, Mikoto tak trochu vytvrdla a zmohla sa len na pozdravné mávanie s nanúteným úsmevom. Zato Inoue previedla dáku tu ' _peace_ ' [mier] pózu.

.

Komentátori ich nazvali iskrivými sestrami a riadne sa pobavili na ich vytuhnutí. Natlačili im do rúk veľké žiarovky netypického tvaru. Na prvý pohľad by jeden povedal, že sa niekto pokúšal o žiarivku pre neobmedzený príkon, čo by teoreticky mohla osvietiť i celú štvrť.

Netrvalo ani päť sekúnd a Inoue s tou vlastnou začala poblikávať, ako keby bola akási signálna veža. Na otázku čože to robí mala jasnú odpoveď. "Miska za pomoci tejto žiarivky hláskuje jej meno v Morseovom jazyku. Touto metódou dáva najavo svoje skúsenosti i pružnosť pri adaptovaní jej schopnosti ako elektro-mástra podľa predloženého scenára. Je to preto, pretože vie akú metódu zvolí jej Oné sama." Pohliadla na svoju sestru, ktorá sa na ňu dívala s pochybovačným výrazom. Keďže bolo jasné, že nehodlá vysloviť tú danú otázku, Inoue na ňu odpovedala ešte predtým než by ju ktokoľvek ďalší vyslovil. "Sestra dozaista zvolí brutálne neprimeranú silu."

"Nehovor. Naozaj?" Skomentovala sarkasticky, primajúc jej výzvu. Tú svoju žiarovku cez upaženie umiestila za svoju hlavu. Zhlboka sa nadýchla, zatvoriac svoje oči.

.

Bolo to ako východ slnka.

.

Inoue s Tsuchimikadom stihli odvrátiť svoje pohľady včas už dopredu si kryjúc oči. Zatiaľ čo Saten šla s jakotom do kolien od prvej sekundy, snažiac sa od Misaky odvrátiť.

Ostatným divákom sa naskytol pohľad ktorý by sa dal popísať ako ' _zostup bohyne medzi smrteľníkov_ '. So svätožiarou a s aurou svetla okolo nej, ktorá oslnila i prizerajúcich sa divákov. V záplave svetla tam stála nevinne, žiariac na všetkých naokolo, zanechajúc prítomných bezo slova.

Podobne, ako nečakane to prišlo, tak to i zaniklo.

.

Medzi prvými, kto sa k niečomu podujal bol komentátor, ktorý taktne predal slovo porote.

"Ty jednoducho nemôžeš povedať ' _nie_ ', výzve, však že?" Spustila blondína káravo. "Tá svätožiara sa k tebe vôbec nehodí. Koho to bol vôbec nápad vymyslieť takýto vynález? Čo tým plánujú osvetliť?- Oceán? Tak to určite." Prešla do sarkazmu. "Pokiaľ tým plánujú osvetľovať ' _Gakuen-Toshi_ ' tak už teraz som rázne proti! Mám rada to chabé nočné osvetlenie."

"Prečo som sa do toho pozrel?! Taká smola..." Povzdychol si bolestne ako inač čiernovlasí člen poroty.

"Som obklopený samými idiotmi!" Nespokojne- nie, skôr naštvane odštekol ten bielovlasí.

.

"Tak počujte vy traja..." Na čele Mikoto navrela žila a už aj po nich hodila podráždený pohľad. V momente ako pohliadla na tie tri _'indivídua'_ tak to bolo ako by sa v nej prepol istý prepínač. Žiarivka ktorú zvierala v jednej svojej ruke sa rozžiarila do svetlo modrej farby až tak moc, že z hlavy toho nástroja vytryskol priam laserový lúč v ustálenom prúde. Bolo to akoby sa z nevinnej žiarivky na osvetľovanie stal laserový kanón či rezák. Na miesto kam ten laserový lúč dopadol sa ustálený prúd fotónov rozpadol a vytvoril ilúziu pri ktorej sa zdalo, že na tom mieste sa nachádza a žiari skutočná žiarovka. Avšak stúpajúci pásik dymu či čmudu jasne prezrádzal, že drevená podlaha na tom mieste sa začala nepríjemne prepaľovať. "Je mi jedno, že si tárate nezmysli. Dokonca ma netrápi ani celí tento cirkus. To čo ma však vytáča-" Navrela jej ďalšia žila. "To čo ma vytáča je-" Hnedovláska zaťala zuby. "-To, čo máte na sebe! Prečo, práve vy traja, vyzeráte ako výtržnícky gang, akoby vystrihnutý z istého dielu populárnej mangy o problematických študentov!"

Pravda, celá trojica v jednošate,- s obnaženou hruďou obviazanou bielim obväzom okolo pŕs, so študentskou bundou len tak zavesenou na ich ramenách, ktoré majú dodatočne na ramenách došité pozlátené nášivky akoby vystrihnuté s renesančnej európskej armády, zakončené to mali nohavicami a čiapkou armádneho dôstojníka. -trojica skutočne pripomínala gang z nejakej mangy, alebo dáku popovú tanečnú skupinu.

"Misaka-swaaan, veľmi rada ti neskôr, veľmi dopodrobna a zdĺhavo vysvetlím, ' _koho_ ' je to vina."

"Je to oficiálne, je to oficiálne- urobili z nás gang. Ja mám námietku a chcem odstúpiť! Počkaj! Hej! Ani len nepomysli na to, že tú žiarivku namieriš týmto smerom! Nebola náhodou tá vec, myslená ako spôsob pre stresové odreagovanie? Tak ako si mohla premeniť niečo tak mierumilovného ako baterka na tak nebezpečnú zbraň? Ľudia by si vážne mali stanoviť limity odkiaľ už to nie je ani náznakom vtipné!"

"Tcs. Otravné ako vždy!" Predral pomedzi zuby červeno oký a následne káravo pohliadol na druhú hnedovlásku. "Hej, ty! Nemáš ju mať pod dohľadom? Sprav s ňou konečne niečo!"

.

Ich odpovede, prinútili Railgun priam kypieť zlosťou. Ako tak zhlboka dýchala, tak sa jas zo žiarivky zvyšoval pri každom nádychu a naopak slabol pri každom výdychu. Až do momentu než sa druhá hnedovláska odhodlala vziať odzadu prvú do svojho objatia. Ako náhle sa tak stalo tak behom chvíľky sa utíšila natoľko, až jej mohla potichu poďakovať. Bolo by vhodné podotknúť, že obecenstvu sa pohľad na ich pózu veľmi pozdával.

Vzápätí sa do toho vložili komentátori, ktorý s narážkou na ukážku božieho hnevu uchlácholili divákov, že šlo o prezentáciu. Potom čo im komentátori poďakovali za ich výstup, k hnedovláskam pristúpila dvojica s fialovými šatkami, aby si od nich vzali žiarivky. Následne ich každú zvlášť odprevadili na protiľahlú stranu, kam ich usadili na pripravenú radu stoličiek.

.

Hneď po nich vypustili na pódium Loli trojicu. Predstavenie blondín s lízankami bolo s malým lietajúcim dronom, ktorý operoval bez bežne prítomného zdroja energie. Normálne by taká mašinka nemohla ani bziknúť, avšak táto bola riadne živá. Zatiaľ čo veľkohubá hnedovláska to komentovala ako keby vedela o tom všetko, dron poletoval naokolo nich. Len čo skončila s _'okecávaním'_ , tak ani len nečakala na otázky od komentátorov a rovno odfrčala k sudcovskému stolu, kde sa snažila prejaviť svoj podporný charakter tým, že nanúti bielovlasému plechovku kávy z automatu, ktorú mu priniesla. I obe blond dvojičky využili chvíľkové zaváhanie u komentátorky a s úklonom sa rozišli do strán podľa farby oblečenia.

Keď Janny v čiernom podišla k svojmu miestu Mikoto sa s ňou pokúsila nadviazať rozhovor pozdravom, avšak mlčanlivá ryba sa k jej uklonila a bezo slova si sadla vedľa nej. Následne jej blondína nevenovala žiadnu ďalšiu pozornosť a len tak kmitala svojimi nohami vpred a vzad. To zanechalo hnedovlásku s trápnym výrazom.

.

Ako ďalšie z oblohy zletela na pódium dvojica Kanzaki/ Hyouka. Respektíve sa z oblohy zniesla dvojica anjelov vo zvodných telách, odetá v jukatách, ako by práve vyšli z kúpeľov. Zatiaľ čo tá s katanou bola zaplavená v modrastej aure, ktorá na prvý pohľad pripomínala plamene, tá s okuliarmi mala nad sebou svätožiaru/ svetelnú obruč vo farbách dúhy a z chrbta jej vyrážalo niečo čo sa dalo popísať ako anjelské krídla zo svetla. Po doskočení na podlahu, obe deaktivovali svoje SFX [ _zvláštny efekt, od vizuálneho po hudobný, zábavného charakteru?_ ] a postavili sa do dobre vyzerajúcich fotografických póz, vhodných pre super hrdinu nastupujúceho na scénu. Keďže zhodou náhod, tie ich jukaty boli aspoň o číslo menšie, než by mali byť, tak schopnosť odevu zakryť isté obdarené hrude, bola značne nedostačujúca. Vlastne by sa dalo povedať, že to bolo do očí bijúci zámer.

Saten hneď dostala slinu na pikantné otázky, lenže Kanzaki nehrala nič na náhodu a vopred spražila oboch komentátorov pohľadom, ktorý im vravel, že nebude váhať použiť neprimerané násilie. Preto Komentátorka obrátila svoju pozornosť na Hyouku. "Wow, jeden by skoro povedal, že k nám zostúpili skutočný anjeli. Avšak Hyouka san, kde máte vy svoj meč?"

Na to sa dlhovláska zarazila a rázom prešla do paniky ospravedlňujúc sa s výraznou gestikuláciou. "Čože?!- To nie! To nie! To rozhodne nie! Nebudem tu predvádzať ten trojmetrový ohnivý meč! Viete vôbec ako nebezpečná tá vec je? Máte vy slečna vôbec aspoň trošku sebazáchovy? Nie rozhodne nie!" Nahodila urazený výraz a sama sa rozhodla odkráčať k Inoue a Febry.

Čiernovlasá Kaori nezaostávala ani o sekundu a tiež sa vydala k Mikoto a Janny. Zanechajúc Saten osamote, s dumajúcim výrazom ktorý by prezrádzal, že rozmýšľa nad niečím jednostranne zábavným.

Preto sa Tsuchimikado s kamenným škodoradostným úsmevom kráľa rokovej hudby, chopil slova. "Tak to sú naši ' _padlí anjeli_ '.- Dajte pozor, napriek ich nežnému vzhľadu, to sú nadmieru mocne bytosti vhodné úcty." Jeho vtipná poznámka podnietila publikum sa zasmiať.

Až svätá prechádzala okolo Railgun, venovala hnedovláske veľmi chladný a skúmavý pohľad, než si sadla na tretiu stoličku. A ako inač oprela si tú svoju dvojmetrovú katanu o rameno. (Oj joj! Tá s tou katanou azda aj spí, či čo.)

.

Do štvorice z tuby vykročila dvojica Shinobu/ Estell. V gotickom prevedení nočných košieľok zas jedna bola v čiernom a tá druha v bielom. Ako inač prvá nedávala najavo skoro žiadne emócie a tá druha ledva držala zajačiu paniku na uzde. Z toho mála čo z nich komentátorka dostala si diváci mohli utvoriť predstavu, že prvá je niečo ako psychiater, ktorý utvára osobnosť tam kde nie je. A tá druhá je niečo ako patológ, ktorý prinúti hovoriť aj mŕtvoly. Tak či onak taktne sa uvoľnili z jej otázok a zamierila každá k vlastnej farebnej skupine.

Keďže Mikoto sa so Shinobu poznali už predtým, nejako si zmyslela, že by od nej teraz mohla dostať dáku tu odpoveď. Lenže ako prechádzala okolo nej a ich pohľady sa stretli, čiernovláska jej venovala výsmešný úsmev, než si tiež bezo slova sadla na stoličku. (Hej, hej! Ja som žartovala, keď som povedala, že ja jediná nemám mať poňatia o tom čo sa tu deje.) Na moment sa pozrela na protiľahlú stanu, kde sa dievčatá zanietene až takmer veselo o niečom zhovárali, ako pri svadbe. Dokonca i jej sestrička sa zapájala... Opatrne pohliadla na vlastnú skupinu, akoby vystrihnutú zo scény s pohrebom a dostalo sa jej zdesenia. (Čo je to za temnotu, ktorá sídli na tejto strane? Pokiaľ je tá čierna základ k _'_ _role play',_ tak to vzali až príliš ďaleko. Rýchlo, musím nejako rozvíriť ten závoj nepríjemného ticha nejakým rozhovorom.) Zamrvila sa aby si trošku odľahčila a s nanúteným úsmevom sa otočila ku trojici. "Tak teda, čo si myslíte že sa bude diať ako ďalšie?" Všetky tri k nej otočili svoje pohľady bez jedinej zmeny v ich kamenných výrazoch. Doslova na ňu zazerali, až tak moc, že musela odvrátiť svoj pohľad. (Tak toto bude teda riadne vážna prekážka.)

.

Záchranou jej bolo až dav riadne vybuchol nadšením, pretože na pódium prakticky vbehla dvojica Shutaura/ Meigo. Obe v pyžamách a zatiaľ čo prvá mala na ňom mačičkový vzor, tá druhá mala vtáčí. Držiac sa ruky zanôtili melódiu. Bolo to len pár nôt sprevádzaných párom tanečných pohybov. I keď začali obidve s viditeľným nadšením, už po pár sekundách bolo jasné, že Sequenzia až príliš rýchlo naberá červenej farby v tvári a nepotrvá dlho než sa od hanbi zosype. V okamihu keď skončili svoje vystúpenie čiernovláska priam vytuhla až tak, že s ňou nehli ani poznámky komentátorov. Takže ju museli fialové šatky odtiahnuť k jej miestu na sedenie. Hneď ako ju usadili, tak celá vystresovaná schovala svoju tvár do rúk...

Mikoto uvažovala či jednoducho nie je stavaná pre svetlá reflektorov pódia, alebo to má niečo spoločné s údajnou Loli šéfkov korporácie pre ktorú pracuje. Mikoto počula že ten drobec je riadni diablik a výtržník. "Ehehe- Vyzerá to, že nie som sama kto má ťažkosti prekuknúť toto vystúpenie. Lenže s týmto tímovým rozdelením rozhodne nie je niečo v poriadku." Pokúšala sa znovu o nadviazanie rozhovoru v ich skupine. "Stresovať sa nemá význam, tak čo keby sme trošku uvoľnili to napätie medzi nami?"

"Neskutočne." Povzdychla si Shinobu. "Nevedomosť musí byť sladká až tak moc, že ti skoro závidím."

.

"S prepáčením?" Ohradila sa na jej poznámku urazene. "Je to hektický deň plný zvratov, takže by sa dalo očakávať, že kúsok či dva z tohto pucle/ skladačky mi chýba. Avšak z tvojho komentára sa mi zdá akoby si mi chcela povedať, že je to celé moja vina. Pokiaľ ma chceš z niečoho viniť, tak mi najskôr vysvetli, že z čoho ma viníš."

Jej výlev zastavilo slabučké zatiahnutie za jej odev od malinkej Janny. „' _Žiažen'_ [žiadny] strach Miko, ja ti ' _odpúšam'_ [odpúšťam]." Hnedovláska chcela oponovať, ale blondína pokrútila hlavou. „Lepšie to ' _nevedieš'_ [nevedieť], Miko. Už sa stým ' _netšap'_ [netráp]." Chápavý pohľad malej Janny zobral posledný vietor z plachiet Mikoto, ktorá nemala poňatia ako má na takúto rozkošnú tvár zareagovať.

.

Do stredu pódia prekráčal Komentátor so svojim zvyčajným širokým úsmevom. Predviedol jednu zo svojich cool póz a s namiereným prstom k divákom spustil. "Tak vážený, asi väčšina z vás teraz očakávala príchod našich duchovných, lenže Index chan s Himegami chan majú vlastnú disciplínu v jedení. Nie je tak, Saten chan?"

"Si píšte,- ten ich súboj je riadne pikantný a len tak skoro neskončí. Práve preto, tu pre vás máme za ne alternatívu. Či mi budete veriť, alebo nie, bude to teplotná bomba z ktorej sa nejeden zapotí."

.

"Krásne prirovnanie Saten chan. Táto dvojica hostí je unikátna v mnohých smeroch i bez toho, že by boli prirovnávané k mladým dámam z Tokiwadai. Takže sa dá očakávať, že sa kde komu zakrúti hlava už od samotného pohľadu na ne. A tak bez ďalšieho zaváhania-"

"-privítajte prosím rosničky z ktorých vám bude poriadne horúco."

.

Vystresovaná Mikoto vzdala svoje snahy o akýkoľvek rozhovor v čiernom týme a radšej presmerovala svoju pozornosť na nové prírastky do šou. Avšak pri pohľade na dvojicu žien, ktoré vystúpili z tuby na pódium za mocného a búrlivého prejavu publika, jej padla sánka a mozog takmer dostal skrat. ("Čo to má k všetkým čertom znamenať?!")

((- **_Mugino Shizuri_** : Esper: #4 Level-5 [ _Meltdowner_ ] (roztaviť) Vysoká a štíhla hnedo oká hnedovláska [skôr čajová farba] s figúrou modelky. Zakladá si na tom aby bola vždy elegantne módne oblečená. Vrátane spodnej bielizne ktorá je väčšinou až tak vyzývavá že by jeden myslel, že je pre niekoho špeciálneho. Nehorázne súťaživá s vrtkým temperamentom a nebezpečne krátkou zápalkou. Krutá a úplne nemilosrdná i k vlastnému týmu nájomných žoldnierov, ktorý vedie na čierne úlohy na nočnej strane AC, pod tichou záštitou od ' _Board of Directors_ '. Jej časticový lúč rozkladá molekuly na úrovni atómov. Čo sa týka jedla tak v reštauráciách preferuje objednať si bento. -))

((- **_Misaka Misuzu_** : Bez schopnosti - študent na Univerzite. Hnedo oká príťažlivá hnedovláska, ktorá na svoj vek vyzerá až tak mlado, že si môžu o nej myslieť, že je pre Mikoto staršou sestrou. V kontraste k svojej dcére Misuzu pôsobí až nezodpovedne, ľahkovážne otvorene k druhým a tak sa dopracovať k tomu čo chce. Preferuje oblečenie pre mladých [teens]. Veľmi si zakladá na svojom mladistvom vzhľade a štýle. Na Univerzite študuje teóriu čísel a jej talent je plávanie. Hoci svoju Mikoto miluje, občas si ju doberá kvôli protipólnym rozmerom ich pŕs, ktorý trápi Mikoto. -))

.

Obe nadmieru príťažlivé brunetky v bikinách sršali zvodným sexepílom. K tomu prvá pôsobila dojmom, že je schopná namlátiť každému v cool prevedení. Tá druhá zas, že by si svojím prívetivým šarmom podmaniť každého. Prvá sa postavila do pózy vystrihnutej ako z učebnice pre modeling ako profesionálna modelka. Zato tá druhá vrúcne mávala divákom ako neskúsený a nepoškvrnený začiatočník, ktorému by sa zišlo nejedno zaškolenie.

Tak či onak publikom bolo u euforického vytrhnutia až si komentátori museli vynútiť pokoj. Pristúpili k dvojici, ponúknuť im mikrofóny nech obecenstvu povedia pár slov.

Misaka sa vrelo ihneď slova chytila. "Čauko, som Misuzu a študujem na univerzite teóriu čísel. Mám rada plávanie."

Nech už mala pripravené povedať čokoľvek, alebo nemala nič- Nech už to bol verejný výstup, alebo to bola reakcia publika na ňu či druhú hnedovlásku, či kolekcia všetkého možného. Mugino sa vystresovala do bodu kedy vytuhla. S nanúteným úsmevom ledva zo seba vydrala vlastné meno. "S- Shizuri..."

"Páni. Byť toto RPG, tak sa zjavila dvojica Bossov a zatiaľ čo jeden z nich je top skill na Akademickej úrovni, ten druhý zas top skill na Sociálnej úrovni. Kdeže len som videla niečo také?" Ako sa dalo očakávať od poznámky Saten, publikum sa znovu rozjasalo. K tomu sa čiernovláska usmiala mačacím úsmevom, keď si všimla strápnenej reakcie tých dvoch žien.

.

Zato Mikoto nemohla spracovať na čo sa to pozerá. Nestresovala, že sa zo všetkých osôb objavila práve jej matka, ktorá najlepšie zo všetkých vie že Mikoto je jedináčik. Za tie dva dni jej ani len na um neprišlo, že sa mohla objaviť. K tomu nemá najmenšieho poňatia ako jej vysvetliť ' _Sestry_ '. Dokonca nestresovala že sa objavilo #4, ktoré už preukázalo ako moc jej číslo #3 leží v žalúdku a pravdepodobne by veľmi rada privítala ak by si to s ňou mohla vyriešiť v zúrivej bitke. Jednoducho sa zastavila už na bode, kedy sa vedľa seba objavili tieto dva osobnostné protipóly. Bolo to akoby vedľa seba stáli láska života a smrť z boja. Misuzu pôsobila tak prívetivým a otvoreným dojmom, že by kde kto s ňou začal flirtovať. Zato Shizuri pôsobila podráždene až tak, že ledva držala svoj bublajúci temperament na uzde snažiac sa pôsobiť ako lajdy na úrovni.

.

Možno preto ju šokovalo ešte viacej, keď sa s panikou v hlase pred obe hnedovlásky dovalila Last-Order a spustila na ne naliehavo. "Obrovské! Obrovské!" Šokovane jačala. "Obe sú tak obrovské, že sú skoro väčšie ako hlava Misaky. Sťažuje si Misaka ako Misaka závistlivo nad hrudným doplnkom tejto Misaky. Pritom ťažko skrýva obavy, že by táto veľká Misaka mohla využiť tejto neférovej výhody v honbe vztýčiť vlajku." Ten drobec prejavoval zlátaninu rôznych pocitov. Od strachu, závisti, cez úžas až po hnev.

"Ka- Kawai-iii! [ _Rozkošná_ ]" Misuzu sa zablyšťalo v mačacích očiach. Neudržala sa a s nadšením sa vrhla na drobca, začnúc sa s ním maznať, ako matka s vlastným dieťaťom.

.

"Misaka nemôže- Misaka nemôže-" Snažila sa s mini verzia vzdorovať, ale už po chvíli sa na jej tvári usídlil blažený úsmev. "Misaka nemôže- vzdorovať tomuto potešeniu, hovorí Misaka ako Misaka zatiaľ, čo využíva príležitosti zaboriť svoju hlavu hlbšie."

Zato druhá žena v bikinách nespokojne klikla jazykom. Odvrátila svoj pohľad od tých dvoch, aby sa poobzerala naokolo. Lenže až jej pohľad spadol na Mikoto, jej obočie zakmitalo a senzibilná osoba by povedala, že sa okolo nej zhmotnila aura nemilosrdného lovca čo uzrel svoju korisť.

Organizátori si ale zmysleli, že pre dobro predstavenia, prizvú k trojici i zvyšné dve Misaky, nech si diváci poriadne užijú pohľad na celú päticu.

.

Mikoto, ktorá nateraz vzdala nájsť akúkoľvek logiku v tomto celom, vzdala i svoje obavy a nateraz sa nechala viesť prúdom udalostí. Ako sa tak priblížila k stredu diania, rezervovaným výrazom i svojou rečou tela dala #4 [ _číslu štyri_ ] najavo, že nemá záujem o žiadnu bitku medzi nimi dvoma.

Inoue, ktorej pozornosť pútala Misuzu, pohľadom pozorne skúmala poprsie veľkej Misaky. Tá keď si všimla jej upreného pohľadu na ňu, prestala šantiť s Mini Misakou a obrátila sa k nej s veľkým a nežným úsmevom. Inoue ešte raz premerala ten náklad na danej hrudi a pre porovnanie priložila svoje dlane na tú skromnosť ktorou bola vybavená ona. Potom, s tak povediac smutným výrazom pohliadla na svoj originál.

Ten si toho všimol, i správy za ukrytej za tým gestom, a v sekunde bolo jej hranie na rezervovanú lajdy v ťahu v návalu jej temperamentu. So zapýrením v tvári ju okríkla: "HEJ! Tak z tohto ma viniť nemôžeš!"

Čo by čert nechcel, vyhrotenie situácie prišlo veľmi rýchlo. Keďže Shizuri mala svoj pohľad stále uprený na Railgun a tak povediac ignorovala čo sa dialo na opačnej strane, bola ďalšou kto neustrážil svoj temperament. Moment na to sa dalo postrehnúť, ako sa na Mikoto zahnala päsťou. "Stále používaš výhovorky, popierajúc rozdelenie zodpovednosti? Samozrejme že ti to dávam za vinu." Keby menšia hnedovláska nemala poriadne rozprúdenú krv od nemej pripomienky svojej sestričky, nebola by dostatočne rýchla, aby sa tej päťstovke vyhla. Ani nie tomu devastačnému kopu na jej bok, pred ktorým sa ledva uhla zvalením sa na stranu. Dokonca by nestihla uskočiť tej päsťovke, ktorá sa ako kladivo zaborila do drevenej podlahy rozbijúc ju a vytvoriac tak praskliny naokolo.

.

Mikoto ktorá uskočila k okraju pódia, mala nateraz divákov za svojím chrbtom. V bojovom postoji sledovala ako _Meltdowner_ vstáva. (Čo to má znamenať?! Ten pocit- To je kyborg? To by potom vysvetľovalo tú šialenú rýchlosť. Avšak zdá sa, že len jedna jej strana je upravená. Až na jej ruku, ktorá je azda komplet umelá. V našom súboji v tom laboratóriu tomu tak nebolo, takže odkedy tomu tak je? Že by to bol výsledok nášho stretu? Nie!- Rozhodne bola normálna i pri tom hlúpom stretnutí v reštike, tak čo ju tak žere?)

"Oh áno, spomínam si." Navreli #4 žili na čele, zatiaľ čo sa zvyšné Misaky takticky stiahli na bok k stoličkám. "Ty si ako pavúk. Neustále si snažíš udržať odstup, zatiaľ čo spriadaš svoju sieť. Tak to urobíme po tvojom!" V protiľahlej otvorenej dlani sa jej sformovala nazeleno žiariaca guľa. Namierila tú ruku na Railgun a vypálila na ňu nepretržitý jasne žiariaci zelený lúč.

.

Keďže ich schopnosti mali podobný základ, elektro-máster vládal ohnúť tento výboj, predtým než by prepálil svoj cieľ skrz na skrz. Misaka mala čo robiť, aby odkláňala ten časticový lúč smrti na hor, ponad prizerajúcich divákov. "Zbláznila si sa?! Okamžite prestaň! To ma viníš za to čo sa stalo minule?! Ako sa opovažuješ, to tu teraz vyťahovať?!"

"He? O čom to točíš?" Nechápala na chvíľku, ale rázom to jej došlo, a ona sa veľmi škodoradostne zaškerila. "Tak to je skvelé. Toto decko skutočne nemá ani poňatia čo sa okolo neho deje! Jednoducho skvelé!" Dodala sarkasticky.

"Tak to by už stačilo!" Kuroko sa Tele-portovala priamo na pódium. Odetá do príliš odvážnych plaviek až priam pochybného charakteru, s panovačným prístupom sa prihovorila k Mugino. "Madam ďakujem vám za vašu adrenalínovú prezentáciu, ale musím vám pripomenúť, že pokiaľ sa nebude riadiť pokynmi organizátorov, kontrakt-or [ _ten čo zadal objednávku_ ] z toho vyvodí dôsledky." [ _zníži sa jej honorár_ ]

.

Railgun znovu vyvalila neveriacky oči. Tentoraz na jej spolubývajúcu. (Kuroko? Čo to k všetkému máš na sebe?!)

Meltdowner pohliadla kritizujúcim pohľadom na to veľkohubé čudo a premerala si tú chodiacu obscénnosť od hlavy k päte. Následne nespokojne klikla jazykom a až potom zrušila svoj útok lúčom smrti. "Ako chceš, aj tak to nie je môj problém." Prehrabla sa vo svojich vlasoch, akoby tak všetko už zahodila za hlavu.

Kuroko vidiac, že táto šelma zatiahla svoje pazúry, obrátila svoju pozornosť na všetkých. "Vážený: Vyzerá to, že festivalová nálada skutočne vstúpia do hlavy nejednému z nás. Ako sa zdá tak mnohý majú nesmiernu chuť pre dáku tú adrenalínovú akciu. Avšak pamätajte, že nie všetci majú schopnosti ustáť vyššie tempo. Preto by ste sa mali zamerať na niečo vhodnejšie a mierumilovnejšie. Ako napríklad pózovanie pre objektívy." Postavila sa do údajne sexi pózy a poslala obecenstvu žmurknutie.

Hoci obecenstvo jej návrh prijalo kladne, u sudcovského stolu istá blondína s nanúteným úsmevom a pulzujúcou žilou na tvári bola iného názoru. "Služba! Postarajte sa o tú vulgárnosť!" Na ten povel, napochodovala na pódium ďalšia osoba v bikinách, ale táto mala fialovú šatku nad lakťom.

((- **_Hokaze Junko_** : Esper: Level-4 [ _Rampage Dress_ ] (besnenie - dámske šaty) Tretí ročník na Tokiwadai. Nádherná stredoškoláčka so štíhlym vyšportovaným telom. Jej dlhé platinovo blond vlasy sa stáčajú do kučeravých kružníc ako dáke vrtáky. Jej oči majú rovnakú farbu ako jej vlasy. Ako číslo dva v ' _Clique of the Queen of Tokiwadai_ ' vystupuje ako správna neskazená lajdy [ _ojou-sama_ ]. Vďaka spoločnej minulosti so Shokuhou, si ju veľmi váži a stará sa o ňu viac než je to Mental Out po chuti. Jej esperská schopnosť navršuje fyzické vlastnosti jej tela až do takej úrovne, že dokáže dať päsťovku dodávke a poslať ju vzduchom, či skákať po strechách výškových budov, alebo mať nadľudskú rýchlosť. Skrátka tank v nežnom prevedení, čo je zdržanlivý v používaní svojich schopností. -))

Ako tak kráčala k červenovláske aktivovala svoju schopnosť relatívne na plno. Obklopená bojovou aurou _'bersekera'_ sa jej až priam pružinovo kučeravý účes rozpadol/ rozčesal do povievajúcich rovných prameňov, akoby sa vznášali vo vánku či ako plne pod vodou. Od tohto bodu, každý jej krok spôsobil vibrácie tak mocné, až by si jeden myslel, že sa otriasa celá plošina. I jej cieľ na ktorý mala uprený lovecký pohľad, si všimol jej príchodu a hneď sa dal i do strehu. S bojovým výrazom v tvári predstúpila pred copatú dievčinu. "Shirai san, váš odev rozhodne nespĺňa kritéria Tokiwadai, pre oblečenie vhodné pre lajdy. Pôjdete so mnou sa prezliecť!" Kuroko sa pokúsila namietať, ale Berseker ju čo najšetrnejšie vzal pod pazuchu a následne i s ňou odkráčala do tuby. Pozornému oku by neunikla dvojica známa ako plachý stalker (Juufuku Miho) a služobná od proti schopnostného (Hitokawa Hasami), ktorá v tube čakala na svoj výstup. Avšak ich rozvaha vystúpiť bola rozdrvená brutálnou prítomnosťou Hokaze a teraz sa skrývali pri závesoch, len opatrne vykukujúc na pódium.

.

Aby toho rozruchu nebolo nebodaj málo, Saten sa rozhodla obdariť prítomných svojím komentárom. "Ohó, tak teraz mi je už jasné, odkiaľ má naša Misaka san tak nezlomné odhodlanie znovu a znovu sa postaviť na nohy. Úplne si to viem naživo predstaviť, ako keď Lev učí svoje levíča, aby bolo silné a nezdolné. Aby ho zbavilo slabostí tak ho údajne hodí do jamy s tým že pokiaľ sa z nej nevybojuje nedostane sa z nej von. Zakaždým keď sa z jamy pokúsi vyštverať tak ho zhodí naspäť. Nepomôže žiadne nariekanie a aby toho nebolo málo bude po ňom hádzať kamenie, aby ho motivovalo k boju. Hm, hm, tak toto je riadne tŕnistá cesta ako sa stať tým pravým kráľom v ríši zvierat. Niet divu, že Misaka san každému pripomína princeznú."

Až si Mugino uvedomí, že hovorí na ňu a že zhodou okolností tým podsúva dáke to rodinné prirovnanie a medzi ňou a Railgun, znovu jej navrela žila na tvári. Jedno jej oko sa rozžiarilo do zelena a s vražedným výrazom pohliadla na komentátorku či nechce umrieť priamo kde stojí.

.

Za tú sekundu dve, čo mala Saten Ruiko v tvári výraz ako srnka oslepená reflektormi auta, sa jej musel pred očami premietnuť celý jej doterajší život. Možno preto sa jej pud sebazáchovy, konečne prejavil a prišiel s tým najlepším čo dokázal v danú chvíľu pripraviť. Čiernovláska sa urputne zvalila na zem, nasilu predstierať že je po nej. Dokonca zvolila pózu i výraz ako vystrihnutý z dákeho filmu.

Meltdowner asi nemala v pláne túto mušku odrovnať, avšak ako lovca, takýto kúsok iba navýši jej záujem o túto korisť. Alebo ju dostalo, že to mohol byť asi tak najhoršie predstavenie predstierania vlastnej smrti, ktorej sa jej za tie roky dostalo.

Nesmieme ale zabúdať na istú tsundere, ktorá si prešla niečím podobným. Ako sa dalo očakávať vybuchla. "To azda nie je pravda! Ako si vôbec niekto môže myslieť, že to bude fungovať?! Je to naozaj to najlepšie z čím sa dá v tomto meste prísť? Jedna vec je vycúvanie, ale toto je doslova uťahovanie si zo mňa!" V ten moment obe aktérky obrátili svoju pozornosť na ňu. Zatiaľ čo Level-0 od zeme vztýčila svoju hlavu ako zajac z nory a tvárila sa veľmi zaujato,- Level-5 sa škodoradostne zaškerila s výsmešným pazvukom, že sa to tomu decku naozaj prihodilo. Railgun sa s červenou tvárou snažila ako len mohla podmaniť si vlastný temperament.

Touma sa pokúsil o dáku poznámku zmierenia, ale než ju stihol vysloviť bol zastavený Misaki ktorá musela predpokladať, že by to bolo ako použiť kanister benzínu na hasenie požiaru. Zato akcelerátor nespokojne klikol jazykom. "Tcs! Prestaňte to tak naťahovať! Ktokoľvek, schladnite tie horké hlavy, nech sa už konečne pohneme ďalej!"

.

Moment na to začalo snežiť.

.

Snežilo, snežilo a snežilo.

.

Padajúci sneh vyvolal pozdvihnutie ako u divákov tak i u účinkujúcich na pódiu. Niektorý síce boli ako ' _čo to?..._ ', či ' _vy žartujte!_ ', ďalším zas žiarili očká úžasom.

Na druhú stranu Mikoto, ktorá tam stála bez jediného pohybu, skutočne sa snažiac dostať svoj temperament pod kontrolu, znovu chytala hisák. [ _výbuch_ ] Bolo to tým, že to sneženie naberalo na intenzite a čochvíľa napadlo dobrých desať čísel snehu. Nezabudnúť podotknúť, že sa na jej hlave utvorila kvalitná kôpka, ktorá pôsobila ako dodatočné chladenie pre jej vrelú krv. Avšak márne pretože sa začala otvorene sťažovať. "Hej! Toto nie je žiadne jemné sneženie! Utnite to skôr, než sa to naozaj zmení na blizárd!" [ _snehová víchrica_ ] Dupala podráždene do snehu sťažka dýchajúc.

.

Než sneženie skutočne ustalo nasnežilo ešte raz toľko. Dokonca i časť úseku obecenstva bola zasnežená. A ako sa dalo očakávať, sneh zožal veľký úspech. Bolo ho dosť na to aby sa ktokoľvek vôbec obťažoval zapodievať s možnosťou jeho topenia.

Tsuchimikado ktorý sa pobavil na strohých výrazoch poroty, ktoré jednoznačne prezrádzali, že ani jeden z nich nie je snehovou nádielkou nijako ohromený, [ _dont give a fuck/ nezáujem ani v najmenšom_ ] sa znovu prihovoril súťažiacim i divákom. "Takže, asi je všetkým jasné, že nasledujúca scéna bude zahrňovať zábavu v snehu. Prosím užite si ho pokiaľ ešte je!"

.

Krátky moment na to Mikoto ucítila za sebou mocnú prítomnosť. Bola to Mugino, ktorá sa na ňu chystala nečakane zaútočiť. Pokúsila sa o uhýbaný manéver, avšak pri otočke sa vďaka snehu pošmykla a nakoniec spadla na zadok. V následný moment sa dívala, ako nad ňou Mugino stojí so zákerným úsmevom a nad sebou obojručne drží snehovú guľu s aspoň jeden a pol metrovým priemerom.

.

Už by ju na ňu zvalila, ak by nezasiahol komentátor s tvrdením, že účastníci sa nebudú guľovať medzi sebou, ale ' _obdaria_ ' guľou divákov. Ale len tých ktorý si o to budú žiadať, pretože inak by to nebola pre ciel zábava. Hovorte o divných chutiach... Ešte dostali možnosť prípadne niečo zo snehu postaviť.

Mugino sa zatvárila veľmi- veľmi nespokojne nad touto správou, ale nakoniec len nespokojne klapla jazykom. "Tcs! Ako chcete." Obrátila svoj pohľad k davu divákov. "FRENDA-aaa! Kde si?!" Stačilo jediné panické pípnutie, ktoré by sa normálne stratilo v tak početnom obecenstve, aby lokalizovala svoj cieľ. "Chytaj,- a nie že zbabelo uhneš!" Bez jediné zaváhania či zľutovania, oblúkom hodila tú guľu na cieľ, ktorým bola istá drobná stredoškoláčka s baretkou na hlave vzrastu Shirai.

Táto modrooká dlhovlasá blondína s veľkou hubou a podrezaným jazykom v hrôze a v strnutí sledovala ako na ňu ten útok s oblúkom padá. Dav okolo nej sa rozostúpil a to ju prebralo k poslednému ťahu na ktorý sa zmohla. Totižto vedľa nej stála o niečo menšia verzia jej samotnej, čo bola v skutočnosti jej mladšia sestra zo základky. V poslednom momente sa jej podarilo ju od seba odstrčiť. "Fremea- drž sa!" Boli jej posledné slová než zmizla pod jeden a pol metrovou snehovou guľou.

Fremea chvíľku nechápavo zazerala na ten bieli úkaz a až po chvíľku jej zaplo a začala panikáriť. "Uáááá! Sestrička sa pre mňa obetovala priamo pred mojimi očami a teraz je skutočne preč. V prvom rade, čo si teraz len počnem?" Zo snehovej kopy sa ozvalo tlmené volanie o pomoc. Mladšia zo sestier začala zúfalo hrabať sneh svojimi malými rúčkami, avšak už po chvíľke jej entuziazmus [ _nadšenie_ ] veľmi rýchlo ochladol a prestala hrabať. "Eh- V prvom rade, ten sneh je pevný, takže hrabanie je veľmi únavné a už mi z neho mrznú i prsty. Prepáč Oné sama, ja to nedokážem." Z kopy sa ozvalo tlmené naliehanie, aby to ešte nevzdávala, že jej dôveruje. Až teraz sa drobunká blondína odhodlala požiadať okolie o pomoc. Vďaka tomu mnoho rúk pomohlo rozryť snehové vezenie do bodu, až ona mohla za ruku vytiahnuť svoju sestru zo snehového hrobu. Tá ju v dojatí objala. "Uáááá! Studené, studené! V prvom rade sa ma okamžite pusť lebo inač umrznem! ... Čože?!- Sestrička stále mrzne i cez to že už nie je pod snehom a čoskoro úplne vytuhne?! Uáááá! V prvom rade, sa nesnaž zahriať za použitia svojich schopností, takto nás obe vyhodíš do povetria!" Prepadla plnej panike po tom čo Frenda vytiahla jednu zo svojich bábkových bômb.

.

Mikoto to celé sledovala s trápnym úsmevom na tvári. Nech sa to zdalo z jej pohľadu akokoľvek kruté z rozmaru. Nedalo sa poprieť, že to tej dvojici zaručene pomohlo po sociálnej stránke, keďže okolostojaci im ponúkli pomoc a začali sa o ne všeobecnejšie zaujímať.

Meltdowner stojaca kúsok od nej sa tvárila víťazoslávne až do chvíle než po nej niekto hodil guľou. Bez najmenšieho omylu ju schmatla predtým, než by ju stihla zasiahnuť a to bez toho aby v jej ruke sa rozpadla. "Čo má znamenať? Čo je s touto polovičnou slabotou? Štve ma, že to tvoje odhodlanie nestojí za nič. Nepredstavuje to žiadnu výzvu!" Plne ignorujúc tých zopár striel čo šli mimo, veľmi kruto pohliadla na previnilca čo to hodil po nej ako prvý. Moment na to schytal priami zásah do tváre jeho vlastnou guľou po ktorom sa zlozil na do snehu. "Tak kto ďalší chce kúsok zo mňa?!" Zvolala na obecenstvo a či už to bol zámer alebo nie, veľmi rýchlo sa u okraja bazéna sformovala skupina ' _prívržencov_ ', ktorá prijala tú výzvu. Podozrivé na tom bolo, že mnohý sa tvárili až príliš nadšene, či spokojne už po prvom zásahu do ich tváre. Samotná žena v bikinách nevenovala žiadnu pozornosť guľkám, ktoré by ju nezasiahli nech už šli akokoľvek blízko, ako keby bola ostrieľaný chladnokrvný veterán so železnými nervami. Zato previnilci/ šťastlivci s presnou streľbou boli potrestaný s nevýslovnou presnosťou a silou.

.

Railgun sa potajomky vzdialila od Mugino, ktorá nateraz pútala hlavnú pozornosť. Dostalo sa jej príležitosti sa rozhliadnuť po pódiu. Skupina hnedovlások s jej tvárou sa tou ťažšou cestou naučila, že robiť anjelov v snehu bez patričného oblečenia, nie je z dlhodobého hľadiska najlepší nápad. Tak sa pridali k speváčkam, ktoré stavali snehuliaka po tom čo čiernovláska vzdala svoj pokus vykonať niečo podobné ako Shizuri. Nielenže sa ani len trošku nepriblížila k jeden a pol metru, ale musela pripustiť, že nemá šancu tú guľu zdvihnúť nieto hodiť, ani keď mala ešte len zlomok cieľovej veľkosti. Nakoniec prijala výhovorku, že ide o základ na snehuliaka.

Estell s Febry sa pokúsili napodobniť Shizuri o miernejšiu guľovačku s obecenstvom. Lenže to rýchlo vzdali po tom čo šľachtičnú zasypala spŕška gúľ. Všetky šli len na ňu a žiadna neminula. Takže spadla na zadok, jej košieľka premokla a ona kapitulovala.

Janny a Nunotaba si postavili stredoveký zámok zo snehu. Boli do toho tak zanietené, že kvôli detailom strpeli i začervenanie svojich prstov z oziabania.

Samurajka v pyžame stále neopustiac svoju katanu, nejakým spôsobom dokázala vytvoriť sochu rytiera v plátovej zbroji v životnej veľkosti.

.

Mikoto sa už ani neobťažovala rozmýšľať nad otázkou ' _Ako sa im to vôbec podarilo?_ ' a jej pohľad padol na Hyouku, ktorá slabo zakývajúca svoju nervozitu sa snažila tváriť, že je v skupine so snehuliakom, lenže snehu sa ani len nedotkla. Aby Misaka nevzbudila pozornosť Saten, ktorá momentálne spovedala dvojicu u zámku, prešmykla sa poza jej chrbát ku Kazakiri, s úmyslom zistiť čo je vo veci s jej postávaním a trebárs i niečo zo ' _zákulisia_ '.

Hnedovláska s okuliarmi na jej otázku odpovedala, predvedením názornej ukážky. Sformovala guľu a hodila ju smerom k divákom. Avšak už za letu sa ten sneh rozpadal/ roztápal na paru a guľa samotná zanikla ešte v lete. "To isté sa stane ak sa ju pokúsim hodiť rýchlejšie." Ďalšia guľa presvišťala ponad dav. Jej označenie rýchlejšie nebolo presné, pretože 200 km/h bežný nadhadzovač pri baseballe len tak nehodí. [cca max: 100] V istom bode to čo letelo ďalej nebol sneh ale len para, ktorá spôsobovala meteorologickú anomáliu a tvorila za sebou bielu čiaru z okolitej vodnej pary. Hyouka vzala do rúk ešte jednu guľu a tentoraz ju držala v roztvorenej dlani. Už po pár sekundách, sa zdalo že v rukách nedrží sneh, ale čerstvo uvarený cestovinový knedlík z ktorého sa rázne parí, až tak moc, že sa za chvíľu aj odparil. "Ehehe- vyzerá to, že sneh rozhodne nie je niečo s čím môžem narábať tak ako ostatný."

.

Rozmermi menšia hnedovláska usúdila, že tá jej poznámka o trojmetrovom plamennom meči nebude len hláškou pre okorenenie príbehu, ale skutočnou referenciou. Zľahka si povzdychla, a aby sa nepovedalo, že sa poriadne nezapájala do ' _programu_ ' tak sa poobzerala naokolo čo by mohla ona urobiť. Sekundu na to si všimla zablýskania na streche jednej z budov ich internátu. Ihneď jej na um prišiel istý fotoaparát s nadmerne veľkým objektívom a na tvári sa jej usadil úsmev. Sformovala snehovú guľu, ktorú potajomky za pomoci svojich schopností elektro-mástra pretvorila na ľadový projektil. Hoci tá vzdialenosť a prevýšenie hovorili jasne, že presný zásah snehovou guľou by nemal byť v ľudských silách, bola iného názoru.

Zhíknutie zasiahnutej dievčiny na streche oznámil ostreľovačovi úspešnosť jeho hodu.

.

Spokojne si odfúkla. (To ťa odnaučí paktovať sa s Kuroko. Ber to ako varovanie.) Aby neupútala prílišnú pozornosť, ktorá by pritiahla Saten a jej poznámky, ktoré sa až moc dostávajú pod kožu, urýchlene sa stiahla do skupiny so snehuliakom. Všimla si že k ' _súťažiacim_ ' sa pridala ďalšia osoba v istom zelenom kostýme ikonického žabiaka s nafúknutými balónikmi. Priamo sa nadchla nahodiac mačacie oči. (Gekota!)

"Zadrž Miko!" Zavolala na ňu Febry s obavami. "Nedôveruj tomu čo vidíš! Ja ' _fiem'_ [viem] _,_ že sa v tom skrýva veľmi divná osoba." Keď malá blondína uzrela ako hnedovláska vytuhla, utešujúco ju potľapkala. "To ' _niž'_ [nič] Miko, i keď je to riadny šok, ty to dokážeš ustáť."

.

(Ako mám vôbec na toto zareagovať?)

Keď už si nevedela rady ozvalo sa jemné kýchnutie z podchladenia od sudcovského stolu. Mikoto už chcela svoju ' _spolužiačku_ ' obdarovať ' _vhodne nevhodnou_ ' poznámkou, ale na prekvapenie to nebola ona kto kýchol, ale jej červeno oký kolega. Obe dievčatá nahodili absolútne nechápavé výrazy pretože ten takmer bezbranný výjav s tečúcim nosom u #1, bol absolútne nereálny. Ak by to hral, zaslúžil by si cenu za herecký výkon. Zato Last Oder už v panike zháňala lekárničku.

Kamijou ako jediný prejavil dáku tú duchaprítomnosť. Keďže sa poobzeral naokolo, prezrejúc si niektoré súťažiace na ktorých sa začínalo prejavovať oziabanie, vyjadril svoj názor, že by bolo vhodné už to ukončiť. Zastaviť túto zábavu skôr než niekto prechladne, alebo skôr než už znateľne roztápajúci sa sneh, preukáže svoju zákernú stránku.

Na to sa ale z oblohy zniesla okrídlená postava. Relatívne mladý muž v saku a s troma pármi bielych anjelských krídiel sa postavil na vrch konštrukcie ich pódia, odkiaľ pohliadol na dol. "Takže vyzerá to, že už si pripravený hodiť uterák do ringu? V tom prípade nastal môj čas, pretože to najlepšie tentoraz prichádza na koniec."

((- **_Kakine Teitoku:_** Esper: #2 Level-5+ [ _Dark Matter_ ] (temná hmota) Tento mladý muž so blond [špinavý blond] vlasmi po ramená je nezmieriteľným rivalom pre #1. Vďaka svojej schopnosti tvoriť takmer čokoľvek je len 'náhradný plán' v porovnaní s #1 ktorý je 'hlavný plán' a má schopnosti zničiť takmer čokoľvek. Keďže mu jeho 'schopnosti' tak povediac stúpli do hlavy, nosí na tvári namyslený úsmev, zatiaľ čo sa snaží nahradiť #1 a stať sa _'hlavným plánom'_. V tomto smere je nemilosrdný, chladnokrvný, s dobrými hereckými vlohami pre zahratie milosrdnej a vľúdnej postavy. Jeho meno sa dá preložiť ako _'cisár predného plotu'_. -))

Ako svoj výstup zvolil tak povediac noblesnú plamennú reč, ktorá by chytila za srdce ak by ste jej venovali pozornosť. Či už organizátorky brali jeho reč vážne, alebo nie, rozhodli sa, že zoradia účinkujúce do rady k stene ako pri vyhlasovaní výsledkov. Dokonca sa pripojili i Jukufu Miho s Hitokawa Hasami tváriac sa, že je všetko ok.

.

"Hm? Čo to je?" Zarazil sa Touma, keď mu jedna z fialových šatiek podala papier so správou. "Mám to nahlas precitať?- Tak teda dobre." Vzal ten papier a začal z neho čítať do mikrofónu, plne ignorujúc okrídlené niečo, krákajúc na vrcholu konštrukcie pódia. "Takže poprosím o pozornosť. Hlavnou cennou pre dnešnú súťaž je dvojdňový full-exlusive [ _všetko zabezpečené_ ] pobyt v novom Luxusnom tematickom vodnom parku AqaLuxsus. Hovoríme o areáli ktorý je na nerozpoznanie od prírodnej piesočnej pláže s jemným pieskom a rozmerného jazera s vlnobitím vhodného i na potápanie. Tobogany, stánky s občerstvením, luxusná reštaurácia, či masér. Z extra atrakcií sa hodí spomenúť kúpele rôzneho druhu, či tréningové simulátory pre surfistov schopné presne napodobniť vlny z celého sveta. Pokiaľ máte záujem sa naučiť surfovať, bezpečne, tak naši veteráni z vĺn v radách inštruktorov sú ta správna voľba. Rezort AqaLuxsus s vlastným hotelom je tesne pred otvorením a v rámci jeho politiky je pre každý deň limitovaný počet návštevníkov, preto neváhajte a zajedajte si termín už dnes, náš personál sa už na vás teší. Preto už túto nedeľu, to jest zajtra, sú všetci dnešný súťažiaci či účinkujúci z pódií na Tokiwadai, zúčastnia jeho predbežného otvorenia ako full-VIP hostia na off-public akcií [ _súkromná párty_ ] v rámci otestovania prevádzky. Cieľom bude simulovať zážitok porovnateľného s dovolenkou na ostrove v Pacifiku. Dodatočne všetko jedlo a atrakcie sú off-limits [ _bez zábran, teda očakávajú drobný vandalizmus_ ]. Zabávajte sa, relaxujte a jedzte čo hrdlo ráči, pretože všetky náklady sú kryté. To všetko vďaka štedrosti hlavnej ceny od AqaLuxsus s podporou od ' _Board of Directors_ ' [Najvyššie vedenie AC] pre osoby na pódiu." Prečítanie tohto textu dojalo Kamijou Toumu až k slzám. Ani len nepostrehol, že sa stal protagonistom v reklame, ktorú vykonal prakticky zadarmo. Namiesto toho sa šťastím bez seba úplne nadchol, až zvolal so zovretou päsťou k nebesiam. "AqaLuxsus priprav sa, pretože Kamijou Touma vezme obliehaním všetko čo môžeš ponúknuť. Zbohom smola, vitaj šťastie!" Obaja zvyšný rozhodcovia mu venovali pohľad ktorým mu odkázali, že sa mu asi čoskoro stane nejaká nenáhodná nehoda, i bez ich pričinenia. On bol asi jediný, kto nepostrehol skladbu slov, ktorým vedenie mesta priam nakazovalo, aby sa osoby na Level-5 a dodatočný sprievod zúčastnili či chcú, alebo nie.

.

Kakine Teitoku [#2], stojaceho nad pódiom na konštrukcií ktorá držala kulisu, poriadne šklbalo obočie od toho ako ho tí dole odignorovali. Avšak ešte stále sa snažil pôsobiť noblesne. "Tak to vyzerá, že moje úžasné schopnosti, sú len pre zraky VIP."

"Tcs. Vychladni druhá trieda!" Vynadal mu Akcelerátor nazúrene. "Súťaž už skončila a ako vždy si s ničím konštruktívnym neprišiel. Vráť sa naspäť do rozprávky z ktorej ťa vykopli."

.

Samozrejme, že toto už bolo ako hodená rukavica do boja. "Oho vidím, že niekto sa ešte stále pretvaruje, akoby to tu viedol. Myslím, že by bolo vhodné ak tú osobu osobne navrátim do reality."

Na to mu odpovedal bojovým nihilistickým pohľadom. "Nehovor. Ja si zas myslím, že istej falošnej víle treba dopomôcť prejsť na 2D, pretože inak sa do žiadnej rozprávky zrejme nedostane."

Kamijou sa vážne snažil o vľúdne slovo zmiernenia zatiaľ čo Shokuhou s kamenným úsmevom prepotená komplet vytuhla od náporu bojových zámerov #1 a #2.

"A-kun do toho! Nenechaj sa!" Ozvalo sa povzbudzovanie dákej slečny odniekiaľ z davu, ktoré zreteľne doľahlo až k nim, i keď by to nemalo byť cez celé publikum možné. Preto obaja nasrdene pohliadli rovnakým smerom. Jeden mal problém stým, kto to nemá v hlave v poriadku, že fandí práva jemu- ten druhý zas mal problém s tým, kto to nemá v hlave v poriadky, že fandí práve červeno okému a nie jemu. To čo uzreli sa dalo jednoducho popísať ako priateľsky vyzerajúca ženská verzia Akcelerátora s kvetinou vo vlasoch v dievčenskej uniforme školy do ktorej chodí i Kamijou. [ _Certain High School_ ] "Dokážeš to A-kun!" Skandovala ďalej, povzbudzujúc ho ako dajakého športovca na súťaži. Či už to bol jej zámer, alebo náhoda skrz prílišné nadchnutie či zanietenosti pre udalosť,- to že jej hlas bolo tak dobre počuť ponad dav až k pódiu sa dalo vysvetliť schopnosťou manipulovať s vektormi. Podľa jej úsmevu s najväčšou pravdepodobnosťou asi nepoznala, či ignorovala isté brutálne krvilačné fakty o tých dvoch. Keďže ju zabrali i kamery, tak sa v dave divákov okolo nej utvoril prázdny kruh. Až si všimla, že je centrom pozornosti, nadšene zamávala smerom k sudcovskému stolu. "Yoo-hóóó! A-kun! T-kun!" Podľa jej výrazu sa dalo jasne povedať, že euforické nadšenie sa jej nahrnulo do hlavy, presne ako u faninky ktorú si všimol jej obľúbený športovec či umelec, a teraz je z toho u vytrhnutia.

((- ** _Suzushina Yuriko:_** Esper? [ _Vektor Control_ ] Kamijou Touma priradil toto meno k fiktívnej postave, keď si predstavil #1 ako infiltruje jeho školu maskovaný za toto dievča. Aspoň tak sa o tom presvedčil. Jej biele vlasy zdobí na stane kvetina, ktorá prezrádza niečo o jej 'nežnej' osobnosti. Je tak trochu nešikovná, čo sa prejavy pri náhodných zrážkach, kedy jej schopnosť ovládať vektory doručí devastačný účinok na mentalitu a vnímanie reality komukoľvek s kým sa zrazí. Všetko ostatné o nej nie je známe pretože Kamijou ju má zafixovanú ako čisto fiktívnu osobu. -))

.

Lenže porota nezdieľala jej nadšenie.

Akcelerátor s otvorenými ústami sa tváril, akoby jeho mozog dostal skrat a úplne sa zastavil, nechápajúc prečo sa na ňu pozerá.

Kamijou zalial nepríjemný pot zatiaľ čo bľabotal polohlasom niečo o náhodnom stretnutí, kedy sa romantické klišé so zrážkou na rohu, premenilo na reálny zážitok zo života skákajúcej gumenej loptičky. Z prvej ruky sa mu dostalo zamietnutie fyzikálneho zákonníka a on sa oplieskal o niekoľko stien presne ako tá loptička.

Zato Shokuhou ožila s navretou žilou na čele a začala si sťažovať zabudnúť na akúkoľvek pretvárku. "Nie, nie a nie! Nekupujem to ani v najmenšom! Pretože táto rozkošná interpretácia _'gender-bendingu'_ nemôže byť mladšou sestrou niečoho takého ako je #1. Nie, zlý vtip! Ani sa o to ďalej nepokúšajte! Službááá! Okamžite sa postarajte o tohto podvodníka! Pokiaľ sa tento cosplay so zámenou pohlavia [gender swap cosplay/ gender-bending] ihneď neporieši, tak tu istý _'nadšenci'_ začnú imitovať každého na úrovni 5 či 4 či dokonca ešte viacej. Nie, končíme! Táto súťaž je u konca! Ráčte sa zbaliť a kto nemá otázky na budúce štúdium na Tokiwadai nech láskavo zamieri k východu." Svoje argumentovanie zakončila ráznym buchnutím o ten stôl, avšak podľa jej výrazu sa dalo vyčítať, že ju to zabolelo viacej, než to zabolelo ten stôl.

.

Bielovláska sa medzitým rozbehla k bazénu. Možno od nadšenia či samotného behu nepochytila o čom to presne tá blondína hovorí. S úsmevom sa valila davom, ktorý sa pred ňou rozostupoval, až dobehla na okraj bazéna. -Priamo na okraj bazéna. Pravdepodobne pozabudla, že pódium stojí v napustenom bazéne a medzi ním a divákmi je skutočná vodná priekopa. Podarilo sa jej zabrzdiť až na samom okraji, avšak stratila rovnováhu a snažiac sa nespadnúc do vody, balansovala na jednej nohe rozhadzovať končatinami na všetky strany.

Lenže Kamijou Touma už mal porazenecký výraz, ktorý prezrádzal, že zákon schválnosti je nekompromisný.

.

Keď už bolo jasné, že gravitácia nad ňou zvíťazí a ona začala padať do bazéna, Musujime Awaki, teleportér ktorý gestom dokáže prenášať objekty na ktoré sa pozrie sa rozhodla zakročiť a tele-portovala dievčinu na pódium. Takže až bielovláska dopadne, nebude to do vody, ale do snehu.

Dievčina na tú nečakanú zmenu zhíkla. To upútalo pozornosť všetkých nielen na pódiu, ale i mimo neho. Avšak Image Breaker sa zmohol len na pípnutie pretože mu bolo jasné, že ho vesmír trestá za jeho predchádzajúce nerozvážne vyhlásenie. Pre neho to bolo, ako sledovať dopadať bombu na jeho domček vystavaný z nepoškvarených snov.

.

To čo prišlo potom: bola lavína.

.

Ak by niekto neskôr niekedy referoval na Tokiwadaiskú snehovú lavínu, myslel by tým, že až bielovláska dopadla na sneh s povestným nežným 'Kiaa!',- sneh poprel zákonitosti reality a uskočil spod nej, ako pes ktorému stúpili na chvost. Snehová pokrývka i s hradom, rytierom a snehuliakom vyskočila z pódia, vrhnúc sa na všetky strany. Preskočila vodný priekom a zvalila sa do obecenstva. Takže diváci mohli naživo zažiť, aké je to byť zasiahnutý lavínou. Dokonca niektorý mali také šťastie, že mohli neskôr rozprávať o tom ako ich napadol rytier, zavalil hrad, či prevalcoval snehuliak. Mnohý potom referovali túto lavínu ako účinnú metódu: ' _Ako povedať, aby ste vypadli z nášho pozemku, v štýle mladých dám z Tokiwadai._ '

.

Samo sebou táto ' _kvázi razová vlna_ ' spôsobila hotovú spúšť i na pódiu a zhodila z nôh azda každého. Mikoto, ktorá s miernym podráždením sledovala istú konkrétnu osobu so špicatými vlasmi už od momentu, kedy sa objavila tá bielovláska spozorovala, že nateraz niečo nie je v poriadku. Lavína zasiahla i sudcovský stôl, avšak Touma sa snehu ubránil tým, že sa pevne chytil stola a #1 jednoducho prepol spínačom na batérii umiestnenej na jeho krku. Jediný kto chýbal bola istá blondína s mizernou fyzičkou na štandardy istej brunetky. Musela sa prekoprcnúť z pódia i stým na čom sedela. (To azda nie je pravda?! Ona naozaj žuchla dole? Viem si celkom predstaviť, že pôjde ku dnu ako kameň. Počkať!- Neopovažujte sa mi tvrdiť, že ju i tentoraz pripútali?) Kamijou tiež veľmi rýchlo postrehol, že Mental Out chýba a už sa chystal nahliadnuť cez okraj. V tú chvíľu, pred jej očami prebleskol scenár, kedy on zachráni blondínu a tá blondína sa mu za to bude chcieť odvďačiť vrúcnym bozkom. "He- hej! Ostaň kde si!" Prefrčala okolo neho a vrhla sa do vody.

.

Ako sa dalo očakávať, jej predpoveď sa naplnila do posledného bodu. Takže až sa jej podarilo blondínu vytiahnuť nad hladinu štýlom profesionálneho plavčíka, využila svojich schopnosti #3 a dostala z nej i nadbytočnú vodu ktorej sa nalogala.

Samozrejme, že #5 nepostrehla kto presne, že ju zachránil a sta ako nóbl lajdy zahrala svoju scénu dokonale. "Oóóh, môj statočný rytier, ďakujem ti za svoju záchranu. Dovoľ mi poďakovať sa ti. *Cmuk*"

"Tak pre dobro nás oboch dúfaj, že to nevidel nikto nežiadaný, kto by to mohol nejako použiť."

.

"Au..." Zaváhala na moment, zatiaľ čo jej nadšenie opadlo do úrovne depresie. "Môžeš ma pustiť nazad do vody."

"Nemáš ani predstavu ako moc ti chcem vyhovieť."

.

Podľa hlasov z pódia sa dalo usúdiť, že došlo k nejakej hádke a dvojica v bazéne smerujúca k jeho zadnému rohu, uvidela ako sa Akcelerátor vzniesol k oblohe i s Mini Misakou v náručí a zmizol mimo areálu. Kanzaki urobila niečo podobné, niekam sa hnala oblohou, zatiaľ čo nebohého Toumu vliekla za sebou držiac ho za golier ako nejaké vrece. Obaja okrídlený vzlietli k oblohe tiež. I keď on nasledoval #1, ona zas šermiarku.

"Klame ma zrak, alebo tá s katanou skutočne skákala prázdnou oblohou, ako keby tam boli neviditeľné plošiny?"

"Skôr sa mi zdalo, že sa odrážala od samotného vzduchu." Odpovedala jej Mikoto analyticky. Keďže plávala držiac blondínu ako plavčík nemohúceho, neodpustila si nasledujúcu otázku. "Ešte stále chceš, aby som ťa pustila nazad do vody?"

.

"Drahá Misaka san, prosím dostaň ma breh. Spomeň si prosím na naše hlboké priateľstvo a..." *glo* *glo* *glo*

"Prestaň s tými vtipmi, lebo sa vážne nahnevám! Nezabúdaj na našu dohodu! Máme ešte čosi na práci a ja nemám v úmysle byť zdržovaná hlúposťami."

Poznámky/vysvetlivky (keby náhodou niekto niečo nevedel) :

-V triede do ktorej chodí Kamijou je dievča s okuliarmi ktoré ma takmer rovnaký 'účes' ako on.

-Ohľadne Hokaze Junko: Mal som teóriu podľa ktorej by mohla byť druhým najschopnejším užívateľom mentálnych schopnosti na Tokiwadai. Keďže po príchode Shokuhou na školu niekto očakával že by mali medzi sebou iskrivo súperiť, potenciálne by sa to dalo vyhrotiť až na konflikt kedy by do toho boli zapletení aj zvyšné študentky. Keďže nechcela tento scenár rozhodla sa pre priamu konfrontáciu s tým že porazený sa podriadi víťazovi a spoločne budú chrániť škola pred takýmito špinavými trikmi. Avšak Kamachi pre ňu zvolil iný príbeh. Ona je val ktorý je Misaki takmer dokonalým partnerom. Avšak Misaky ju má rada natoľko že je pre ňu takmer nemysliteľné aby ju požiadala o pomoc ktorá by ju uviedla do nebezpečenstva, preto račej volí sólo a Misaku.

-vztýčiť nad niekým vlajku - je to referencia na rande simulátor

\- Kamachi Kazuma [Autor Index a jeho off-spinov] hojne využíva referencií pre mená a názvy

\- o **_Yuriko_** \- No táák- skutočne ste si mysleli, že by sa nepokúsili naklonovať Akcelerátora, alebo že by bol jedináčik? Len si skúste predstaviť, aké by to bolo keby ho naklonovali. Vážne- Ako by sa to mohlo zvrtnúť? Však hovoríme o #1.


	12. Sobota - Prechádzka vo dvojici

Keďže plavecké schopnosti Shokuhou boli slabšie než aké má poleno, Misaka musela i pri rebríku pre výstup z bazéna, doslova tlačiť zadok tej blondíny nahor, aby tú zlatú rybu dostala súš. Tá hneď ako bola vonku zahlásila, že keď už nemusí byť sudcom pre dnešnú udalosť, tak si od vyčerpania nachvíľu zdriemne. Pretože počet takzvaných súťažiacich sa pódiu sa blížil k nule, keď prvá časť vzlietla k oblohe, oni dve skončili vo vode a zvyšok bol z neho vyprevádzaný usporiadateľmi, do šatne. Hnedovláska vedela že nepotrvá dlho a fialové šatky im vyrazia v ústredí. Keďže nemala záujem sa k ostatným pripliesť do náruče, tak tú zlatú rybičku, ktorú vlastnoručne vylovila, nešetrným spôsobom prebrala k životu a postavila ju na nohy. Spolu s ňou vyrazila medzi divákov. I cez oslabený stav blondíny, ktorú prakticky ťahala za ruku, tu bolo isté želanie, ktoré táto konkrétna zlatá rybka dokáže vyplniť lusknutím prstov a Mikoto nemá v pláne prepásnuť okno príležitosti.

.

Areál medzi bazénom a záhradou by sa dal nazvať nádvorím či dvorom. Ešte pred chvíľou slúžil ako hľadisko pre festivalové vystúpenie obohatené o stánky s občerstvením rôzneho druhu. Dokonca tam bol i jeden konkrétne známy pojazdný stánok so zmrzlinou, ktorého majiteľ nevyzeral nadšene pretože jeho tržby sa zastavili v momente keď napadol sneh. Priestranstvo nateraz vyzeralo ako by sa nič netušiacim letným festivalom, či výletným rezortom, prehnala nečakaná snehová lavína. Našťastie duchaprítomnosť, školenie či tréning obyvateľov ' _Gakuen-Toshi_ ' [ _Akademické mesto_ ] bola dosť na to, aby poskytli pomocnú ruku, tým ktorý sa neubránili živlu a keď už skončili pod jeho prikrývkou, neprejavovali príznaky že by sa mohli z nej dostať vlastnou silou.

V tomto smere sa javil jasný rozdiel medzi návštevníkmi a ' _Občanmi_ ' mesta. Zatiaľ čo tí prvý mohli byť v šoku či stuhnutý z úžasu. Tí druhý pôsobili skôr dojmom, že i cez zaskočenie sa dobre bavia, a kde tam sa ozýval smiech či občasné zvíšknutie z tak nečakaného zážitku, ktorý by nikde inde než v Akademickom meste zrejme nezažili. Čí už jedny, alebo druhý postupne sa mnohý vydali k východu, či už z vlastného rozhodnutia, alebo z podnetu tých čo mali zelené náramky Judgementu, alebo modré uniformy Anti-Skillu.

.

Mikoto mala v jednu chvíľu obavy, aby neupútala pozornosť divákov, či personálu, ale tie sa rozplynuli keď #4, **Mugino Shizuri,** stojaca na pódiu začala vystrájať.

Ako sa ukázalo táto príliš súťaživá hnedovláska v bikinách neprehryzla scénku skupinového odletu niektorých súťažiacich a zachcelo sa jej pokoriť zemskú príťažlivosť. Vytočene a s nezdolným zanietením sa rozkrikovala, že: ' _Túto kravinu s lietaním dokáže tiež!_ ' Meltdowner upravovala výsledný efekt svojej schopnosti do bodu, kedy prišiel na rad fyzikálny zákon o akcií a reakcií.

.

Takže až Mikoto obrátila svoj pohľad na pódium, uzrela niečo čo sa dalo opísať, ako štart orbitálnej rakety z kozmodrómu.

Shizuri sformovala v dlaniach dva žiariace orby, ktoré nasmerovala pod seba. Namiesto vypustenia lúča smrti, upravila parametre svojej schopnosti tak, že namiesto rozpadu molekúl ich začala odpudzovať. Tým sa dosiahol tryskový efekt raketového motoru so stabilným prúdom hustej pary. Len čo dosiahla minimálneho vztlaku, aby ju to začalo nadnášať, postavila sa na špičky, aby podobnú vec spravila pod pätami. Behom pár sekúnd sa ako raketoplán z odpaľovacej rampy vzniesla k oblohe. Opitá z adrenalínu, ktorý dodával let, so šialeným úsmevom a závratným tempom stúpala do úctyhodnej výšky. Zanechávajúc za sebou hustý biely oblak stúpala vyššie a vyššie, ako skutočná vesmírna raketa čo chce opustiť náruč matky zeme.

.

Samozrejme obaja komentátori boli u vytrhnutia pre takého nečakané predstavenie. Vysmiaty blonďák so slnečnými okuliarmi v cool póze namieril prst k oblohe ako keby chcel všetkých motivovať, aby sa vydali na púť oblohou. "Páni a dámy- konečne je to tu! Záver nášho predstavenia je promo štart prvej čisto ľudskej rakety. Prosím povzbuďte jej úsilie a zatlieskajte pre našu ohnivú guľu v oblakoch!"

"Wow, priam neskutočné! Tá skutočne dotiahla vlastnú zápalnosť na novú úroveň. Niet divu, že z nej nemôžem spustiť oči." Skomentovala čiernovláska, zatiaľ čo sa stále snažila sledovať žiariacu bodku na oblohe. "Hmm- takže- kam až chce vystúpať?" Síce sa opýtala celkom nahlas, ale odpovede sa nedočkala a jej kolega sa naďalej len škeril. Niet preto divu, že sa jej tvár orosila zdesením. "He- hej! Nehovor mi, že ani nepomyslela na to že preruší svoje stúpanie? To si vážne myslí, že ju na jej ceste za výzvou nič nezastaví?"

.

"Ah- Saten chan, moc sa o ňu strachuješ. Však ona dôjde do bodu, kedy bude zo svojím výkonnom spokojná. Pokiaľ ti ide o jej zdravie, tak túto dievčinu len tak niečo pod kvetinový záhon nedostane. Poznám jednu podobnú slečnu, ktorá vykonala zostup z orbity viac než raz a to bez skafandru. Síce ju do toho vzduchoprázdna najskôr musela dostať raketa, ale naspäť to bolo bez nej. Takže pokiaľ ide o voľný pád bez dodatočnej záťaže ako padák, či lietadlo, tak to rozhodne musí mať dáke to čaro."

"Nie, nie a nie! Bez ohľadu ako moc cool niečo také znie, tak ľudské telo má svoje limity. Začínam mám pocit, že posúvanie vlastných hraníc sa už nedá aplikovať na ľudské pokolenie. Musím vážne apelovať, aby každý mal aspoň trochu obáv pred rizikom." Dohovárala mu, ale rázom sa zarazila ako by si spomenula na niečo čo sa dá aplikovať priamo na ňu a rázom zakončila svoje argumentovanie. Jediné na čo sa nateraz zmohla bolo zamávať odlietajúcej rakete a popriať jej veľa šťastia na jej ceste.

.

Zatiaľ čo dvojica na pódiu upútala pozornosť obecenstva na ľudskú raketu, Mikoto využila príležitosti, že sa diváci dívajú nahor a hnala sa priestranstvom. Pozorne sa rozhliadajúc po okolí. Shokuhou ktorú za sebou ťahala a ktorá sa dívala na hor za stúpajúcou hviezdou neraz zakopla, stratila rovnováhu, pošmykla sa a podobne, čím výrazne spomaľovala celý tým. Keď už sa to stalo po X-tý krát hnedovláske šklblo obočie až po nej štekla polohlasom. ("Mohla by si sa už konečne prestať tak moc snažiť splynúť s davom a začala sa venovať tomu kam šliapeš?")

("Som si istá, že ty ako bojový druh, ktorý je v takýchto extrémoch ako ryba vo vode, nemá ani poňatia ako sa všetci ostatný cítia pri stretnutí s katastrofou.")

.

("Krása,- Mala by som ta pochváliť, že si konečne dotiahla kňučanie a urážanie na novú úroveň.")

"Tak to by už stačilo, Misaka swan." Odula sa blondína. "Bez ohľadu na to, ako moc rozkošný je ten tvoj pomýlený pohľad na isté fakty, a bez ohľadu na to ako moc sa teším na naše spoločné rande na záver festivalu. Tak musím podotknúť, že som si všimla, ako moc si po dobu trvania tohto festivalu podráždená. Mimo to by som rada vedela čo máš so mnou v pláne. Obzvlášť, keď som takto odetá a takpovediac mam dojem, že ma ťaháš do svojho hniezdočka."

.

("Začínam ľutovať, že som ta nenechala na dne toho bazéna.") Precedila hnedovláska naštvane pomedzi zuby. "I bodnutie včely je menej otravné než tie tvoje presladené predstavy! Potrebujem odpovede a práve som našla osobu ktorá ich má." Mikoto vyhľadávala istú červenovlasú osobu, ktorej ušlo slovíčko o tom že vie podrobnosti o tom čo sa deje. Stiyl Magnus, kňaz v čiernej róbe, takpovediac viedol jeden zo stánkov s občerstvením a pomáhalo mu zopár dievčat. Ako sa dalo predpokladať už boli u konca so svojou činnosťou a on využil príležitosti, aby sa ospravedlnil fialovým šatkám, že sa musí vzdialiť. Misaka ho dohnala vo chvíli, keď už bol pár metrov od spomínaného miesta. "Na slovíčko pane, mám na vás otázky!"

Chlapík sa na ne otočil a až si uvedomil na koho sa díva tak sa ihneď zaskočil. Zato blondína sa pri pohľade na kňaza riadne zapýrila. Začala sa v rozpakoch vrtieť, nahodiac výraz i gestikuláciu neskúsenej, nevinnej slečny s medovým hláskom, ktorej sa práve vyznala jej utajená láska a ona nemá ani poňatia čo si počať. "Mi- Misaka swan- ehe, ako to len povedať? Síce som rada, že si mi zachránila môj život a že by som sa ti mala poriadne odvďačiť, ale- Ale, žiadať odo mňa, aby som sa okamžite za teba vydala, je príliš. P- prosím, nepovedz, že je to kvôli tomu bozku za záchranu. Prosím nepovedz mi, že si tak staromódna, že sa musíš riadiť dákym staro svetským zvykom, kedy si musíš vziať osobu, ktorej si ukázala svoje nahé telo? I keď v tomto prípade hovoríme o obdŕžaní úprimného bozku. Je síce pravda, že nás referujú ako kráľovnú a princeznú, či princa, ale až tak moc sa tej role držať nemusíme."

.

"Hej Ty-" Pohrozila tým, že jej ochladol hlas. "Povez ešte jedno slovo v tomto smere a strasiem ťa elektrickým výbojom, hneď po tom ako splníš svoju časť v získaní toho čo potrebujem od neho vedieť."

"Z nejakého neznámeho dôvodu som z tvojho vyhlásenia zostala smutná." Prehlásila sklamane s pohľadom upretým k zemi. "Nemôžem uveriť, že zo všetkých ľudí naokolo si sa mi práve ty votrela na miesto, ktoré by malo byť súkromne vyhradené len pre ' _my vieme koho_ '. Avšak vo vybavení tvojej požiadavky bráni istý drobný problém."

.

Mikoto jej venovala veľmi hlboký pohlaď, ktorý po pár sekundách zakončila jedinou otázkou. "Dostala si to?"

V ten moment sa Shokuhou riadne zapýrila. Jej vytočený výraz s rozpakmi prezrádzal ako moc sa Misakyna poznámka dostala pod jej kožu. Rázom bola jej pretvárka dámy v ťahu a keby bola mačkou rovno by na svoju spolužiačku sipela. "Neuveriteľné, naozaj neuveriteľné! Ten tvoj cynizmus vážne nepozná hraníc! Tak aby si vedela: Môj _'Mental Out'_ je ako ten tvoj _'Railgun'_ vyústením pilovania mojich schopnosti na úroveň operácie so skalpelom o potenciálnom výkone buldozéra! Preto potrebuje nástroj na jej bezchybné vykonanie. Takže pokiaľ nechceš, aby sa ako vedľajší produkt, stal z mozgu tohto muža kompót, tak mi zožeň diaľkové ovládanie s tlačítkami! Hocijaké TV ovládanie bude fajn a behom pár minút máš čo chceš a ešte k tomu čerešničku v podobe pikantností na vrch." Zazerala na hnedovlásku tak odhodlane, že ak by mohla, tak by pretvorila tie svoje hviezdy v očiach na energetickú zbraň, ktorou by svoj cieľ ťažko potrestala za ' _neposlušnosť_ ' voči nej.

.

"Wau- Takže takto vyzerá tá povestná ' _neistota_ ' z blízka." Skomentovala stroho s náznakom údivu.

To samozrejme zašklbalo obočím u blondíny. "Tak a dosť! Dnes si až podozrivo moc zaťažená na metafory a personifikácie. Takže mi dovoľ položiť tú samú otázku tebe! Drahá Misaka san, dostala si to?"

Stiyl, ktorý to s nemým výrazom sledoval, konečne došiel k rozhodnutiu, že je najvyššia doba sa nepozorovane vytratiť. Avšak v momente keď spravil krok vzad, obe dievčatá mu dokázali, že na neho ani v najmenšom nezabudli a venovali mu uprené pohľady, ktorými mu tvrdili nech sa o žiadny útek nepokúša. Rýchlo nasadil obranný úsmev na svojej orosenej tvári a len čo spravili krok k nemu v obrannom geste podvihol svoje prázdne dlane, aby ich zastavil od navalenia sa na neho. "Dámy, prosím. Síce mám pochopenie pre to ako moc prahnete po odpovediach, avšak mám za to, že je tu vhodnejšia osoba, ktorú by ste mali kvôli nim vyspovedať."

.

"Ten idiot odletel zo scény hneď ako sa dalo!"

"A ja musím pripomenúť, že s vašou kolegyňou."

Tak povediac sa na neho naježili žiarlivosťou až tak, až sa zdalo že ak by mohol zameniť riešenie týchto dvoch a súboj so smrteľne nebezpečným a nesmierne mocným mýtickým tvorom, hneď by na to pristúpil. "Dámy prosím, nemali by ste sa zamerať na dôležitejšiu informáciu ktorou už disponujete? I keď sa s ním dneska už nestretne, tak už teraz viete, kde sa bude celý zajtrajší deň nachádzať. Nie je tomu tak? S tak malým počtom ľudí, ktorý tam budú by sa nemalo stať, aby si na vás neurobil čas." Na to dievčatá povolili vo svojom 'naježení', ale on uzrel niečo na pozadí ich výrazov čoho sa rozhodol chytiť. "Preto vystáva dôležitejšia otázka-" Pauzol na sekundu dve. "Zajtra to bude ako dovolenka na súkromnej pláži. Nemali by ste sa skôr zamerať na to, aké plavky si vziať aby plán _'aby to tomu idiotovy konečne došlo'_ , uspel?" Sledujúc, že ich to zaujalo tak moc až sa zarazili, rozhodol sa zatlačiť na pílu. "Pokiaľ tá atmosféra 'tropického ostrova' bude aspoň k niečomu dobrá, a pokiaľ vy dve budete k niečomu a nenecháte sa odbiť, tak vás podporím ako to bude len možné. Vlastne, postačí altánok, bieli závoj cez vašu tvár a o všetko ostatné sa môžem postarať priamo na mieste. Pri tom všetkom čo sa naokolo deje, môžeme povedať, že to bolo od začiatku v pláne a ostatný len sklamali pochytiť nápovedi. K tomu je už teraz jasné že ide o dvojdňovú dovolenku na romantickom ostrove. Stačí aby sa začalo nad tým takto uvažovať a výsledok už nepôjde spochybniť a máte vyhraté."

.

Ako ho obe dievčatá počúvali, tak pri tej predstave očerveneli až začali v rozpakoch vystrájať. Prvá bola okamžite vo svojom tsundere móde. "Čo- čo- čože! Z- z- zbláznili ste sa! To čo ste zadrel?! Ja a- pláž- s-s-s-s-svadba?"

"Príliš dobré na to aby to bola pravda. Príliš dobré na to aby to bola pravda." Žundrala druhá. "Tak v čom je ten háčik? Čo z toho budete mať vy, že ponúkate tak veľkú službu?"

"Háčik? Konečná otázka kto s kým bude zodpovedaná. Tá ryba bude konečne ulovená a ostatné môžu uplávať kam len chcú bez toho aby ich to zbytočne lákalo. To z toho budem mať. Vy dve by ste mali vedieť, že Arcibiskup už požehnal nášmu úsiliu. V tomto smere je to právne korektné. Pokiaľ ktokoľvek bude niekto, niečo, niekedy namietať- tak nech sa obráti na najvyššiu autoritu našej cirkvi, čož je už v samotnom princípe nepriestrelná vec, pretože tá líška si nenechá kibicovať do svojej zábavy."

.

Obi dve dievčatá by šli do emociálneho výbuchu, keby nedostali šok od náhleho prehovorenia od osoby ktorá sa nepozorovane k nim pridala a vlastne už nejakú dobu stála priamo za nimi. "Misaka pozná potenciálnu odpoveď na otázku, na ktorú táto momentálne pochybná osoba, nechce odpovedať. Z pozorovania Misaky je zrejmé, že táto osoba nie je spokojná s tým, že istá mníška v bielom habite pobýva v prítomnosti istej osoby so špicatými vlasmi. Podobne by sa dalo hovoriť o istej osobe s katanou, ktorá často sprevádza spomínanú osobu v čiernom, v bielom a so špicatými vlasmi." Obe čísla na piatej úrovni, stále sa držiac za ruky na ňu vyvalili svoje oči. "To je to čo Misaka hovorí, ale v skutočnosti chce veľkej sestre zagratulovať k tak ráznemu a nečakanému kroku k partnerke s ktorou sa drží za ruku. Misaka nevedela o 'takejto' stránke veľkej sestry, podotýka Misaka v šoku neveriac, že veci sa vyhrotili tak rýchlo, že ani jedna sa z vás sa jej nezverila. Oné sama, Misaki dono, celá sieť je v šoku z oznámenia vášho spoločného zasnúbenia. Je úplne nepredstaviteľné, že ste to dokázali udržať v tajnosti po tak dlhú dobu." Obom poklesla sánka, keď sa zatvárila nervózne. "Táto konkrétna Misaka sa z nejakého dôvodu cíti zanechaná na štartovej čiare keď vy dve už ste prakticky v cieli. Preto sa Misaka musí chopiť zajtrajšej príležitosti a navrhovateľova danej akcie najvyššej priority musí upozorniť, že už teraz sa utvoril zoznam na využitie tejto služby. Takže to nebude ten najdôležitejší deň len pre hlavný pár posunutého víkendu. Pritom zvýrazňuje seba ako Misaku Inoue a konkrétnu osobu so špicatými vlasmi, ktorých treba zapísať do spoločného riadku, pre údaje spojené s ceremóniou." Tak nejako pôsobila až tak odhodlane a zanietene až obe dievčatá od uštedreného šoku takmer vypli. "Pred tým než otázka na tému, koľko toho Misaka vie z tajného paktovania medzi oslávenkyňami a kňazom bude položená, tak na ňu priamo odpovedá, že sa pripojila ku skupine od chvíle, kedy bola reč o aktivite na záver festivalu, konkrétne na isté niečo vo dvojici a v súkromí. Misaka sa len dohaduje či to bola referencia na onú povestnú prvú noc. Avšak ako sa dalo očakávať i v tomto smere Oné sama beží závratným tempom, zatiaľ čo Misaka so svojím krokom zaostáva. Misake sa to nepáči a spraví čo bude môcť, aby už viac nezaostávala."

.

Normálne by nenáhodný pozorovateľ očakával, že Mikoto v panike kompletne očervenie do rajčiny, alebo že vybuchne v gejzír bleskov, avšak namiesto toho ju podmanila slabosť a jej ramená poklesli. Výklad Inoue ju zmohol natoľko až sa zhrbila. "Tak toto je už na mňa moc..." Priložila si voľnú ruku na tvár, snažiac sa nasilu zahodiť celý ten opis, ktorý jej do tváre hodil výklad toho, ako celá scénka so Shokuhou musela zapôsobiť. Už teraz jej bolo nanič z prípadných budúcich komentárov odkazujúcich na tento moment.

Blondína vedľa nej sa narýchlo otriasla. Takpovediac sa pozbierala spomenúť si že disponuje akou takou autoritou a k tomu prispôsobila i vážnosť tónu vo vlastnom hlase. "Toľko Misák sa tu tak náhle objavilo, že by jeden povedal, že to s tým šokom u tvojej Imoto nebolo preháňanie. Drahá Misaka dono, smiem sa ťa spýtať či svojej sestričke s obratným jazýčkom vysvetlíš ako moc sa zmýlila vo svojej analýze? Celé toto je totižto len prikrášlené nedorozumenie, ktoré vzniklo nesprávnou interpretáciou pojmov. Pokiaľ ju neporiediš ty sama, tak prosím dovoľ mne, aby som zariadila jej preškolenie."

Stiyl to celé sledoval s obavami v tvári. Nielenže zapálil vatru ktorá sa môže veľmi rýchlo vymknúť kontrole, ukázalo sa že táto pomyselná vatra je na vrchole cisterny s benzínom. Už teraz mu bolo jasné že si zakúril na viac problémov než osohu.

Avšak druhá hnedovláska sa ohradila na blondínu. "Misaka už teraz považuje ten návrh o údajnom nezodpovednom preškolení za nepríjemne otravný. Preto navrhuje, aby údajná kráľovná prejavila svoju údajnú veľkodušnosť a upustila od svojich nesplniteľných predstáv. Ako Misaka vysvetlila veľkej sestre už dávnejšie a teraz vysvetľuje budúcemu prírastku do rodiny, ona zvolí iný prístup, čo sa týka istej osoby so špicatými vlasmi, než zvyšok súťažiacich v tejto dodatočnej disciplíne. Vyjadruje Misaka svoje presvedčenie, že staršia sestra a jej partnerka by mali podniknúť všetky kroky k tomu, aby ich Imoto tiež dosiahla oného šťastného bodu."

.

Shokuhou, ktorú vytáčalo ako prvá hnedovláska stále navonok nereagovala na tento podnet, sa chystala na druhú hnedovlásku niečo od srdca zasipieť, ale ihneď prepla na svoju obchodnú pretvárku, keď sa k ich relatívne ' _súkromnému_ ' rozhovoru rozhodla pridať ešte jedna osoba.

K štvorici pristúpila správkyňa Tokiwadaiskej externej ubytovne. Naspäť v saku a s prevádzaná s prísnosťou, ktorá priam žiarila z reči jej teľa, spustila svoju už povestnú vstupnú hlášku, ktorá neraz zamrazila Mikoto až v kostiach. "Ohóó?" Napravila si okuliare so záujmom v hlase. "Skutočne nečakané vyhlásenia tu padli. Zjednávať si radne je jedna vec, ale toto presahuje i dohadzovanie u kráľovského dvoru. K tomu ste sa tentoraz, ani neobťažovali vyjsť pod okná a rovno ste ohlásili svoj zámer celému dvoru? Musím skutočne uznať, že odvaha vám nechýba. Alebo je to celé niečo ako intelektuálny protest proti pravidlám pre ktorých porušovanie ste obe notorický známe? Toto už vážne presahuje moje možnosti." Povzdychla si. "Ale i cez to vás musím vystríhať, aby ste nezabudli, že stále patríte pod Tokiwadai a preto by ste sa mali chovali tak ako sa na mladé dámy patrí. Tak či onak narobili ste tu poriadnu paseku."

.

Tak ako vždy, nečakané zjavenie ' _Tokiwadaiského železného valu_ ' rozhodilo Mikoto z jej myšlienok. Ale posledná poznámka od tej ženy ju prinútila sa ohradiť. "Tak to pŕŕ. Za tú zhodenú atómovú bombu s bielymi vlasmi ma rozhodne viniť nemôžete!"

"Na mňa ani nepozerajte! Ja som sa snažila o rázne ukončenie tej šou. Ale i tak sa mi pred očami vybielilo."

"Dosiahli sme nulový počet obetí a materiálne škody sú zanedbateľné. Oznamuje Misaka hrdo úspešné zavŕšenie projektu, keď sa podarilo dosiahnuť splnenie všetkých bodov."

.

"Keď už to tvrdíte, tak v istom smere máte pravdu." Povzdychla si správkyňa vedomá si toho, že v súčasnej chvíli s nimi vôbec nepohne. Preto svoj pohľad natočila na červenovlasého, ktorý vážne pôsobil dojmom, že by už rád šiel. "Pokiaľ som dobre vyrozumela tak to vy ste vytvoril ten magiky ozdravný pokrm? Dovoľte mi teda poďakovať sa vám, skutočne ma postavil na nohy. Ani si nedokážete predstaviť, čo by sa udialo ak by sa tá vysokoškoláčka z _'Certain High School'_ [Hyouka] neukázala v mojej izbe s tým zázrakom a doslovne by ma nevyhnala z postele. Je to vážne na neuverenie. Jeden deň som mimo a už sa kde aké externé živly pokúšajú ovládnuť túto svätyňu vzdelávania, snažiac sa využiť kde akú páku. Bezočivosť niektorých nepozná hraníc." Povzdychla si povoliac zo svojho prísneho vystupovania do viac menej uvoľneného stavu. "Tak teda znovu, ďakujem vám za vašu vytrvalú prácu." Mierne sa mu úctivo uklonila.

Kňaz si ju premeral pohľadom než k nej natiahol otvorenú dlaň, aby si s ňou potriasol rukou. "Rado sa stalo." Tá najskôr zaváhala, ale keď v tej póze vytrvával nakoniec sa poddala a potriasla si s ním. Okamžite ako sa ich dlane spojili Magnus sa na sekundu dve zadumal, než si tak povediac vydýchol. "Hmm- Podľa stôp by som povedal, že asi šlo o dáku kliatbu, ktorú nemal nikto postrehnúť. Teda- už by ste mala byť v poriadku. Takže v sumáre, to dievča je vážne hodné svojho prívlastku strážneho anjela pre toto mesto."

.

Správkyňa sa na moment zatvárila zarazene než sa uvoľnila natoľko až sa na neho usmiala. "Hovoríte to akoby Tokiwadaiské dámy boli až priveľmi odkázané na mňa. A to si škola robí toľko práce, aby nakoniec neboli závislé na nikom."

"Tak nejako viem kam mierite. Je síce v poriadku, že majú potrebné schopnosti, ale jednoducho ich zrádza vlastná smelosť keď si myslia, že majú prevahu a tá sa obráti proti nim. Obzvlášť, keď im poviem, že majú počkať na môj príchod. Nie, oni sa musia predviesť a dostať do maléru." Povzdychol si referujúc na vlastné skúsenosti.

.

"Oho? To znamená, že tiež máte na starosti dáke tie slečny v spurnom veku?"

"Skôr na krku, keď ide o prácu v teréne. Na rozdiel od vás ich mám len pár, ale i tak máte môj rešpekt za čísla s ktorými pracujete. I keď sa osloveniu lektor vyhýbam, i tak by som sa správe dámskej ubytovne tam u nás so stovkami obyvateľov ako u vás vyhýbal všemožne. Avšak skôr by som povedal, že to vyplýva z faktu, že tu hovoríme o dvoch rozdielnych svetoch." Stiyl vykonal pohyb ktorým si chcel vziať cigaretu z úst a vydýchnuť dym z pľúc, ale zabudol že v ju prvom rade ani nemá. Preto automaticky chcel siahnuť po škatuľke v záhybe jeho rúcha, ale keď si spomenul, že v momente dostane vynadané skrz nefajčiarske priestory od prvej osoby ktorej by to vadilo, tak sa s veľkou nespokojnosťou v tvári zarazil. Čiernovláska s okuliarmi sa tak nejako prívetivo pousmiala nad tou jeho grimasou.

.

Obaja by pokračovali vo svojou už takpovediac koketnom rozhovore, keby ich nevyrušilo už priam zazeranie od trojice dievčat ktorá tam pred nimi stála. Obzvlášť od Inoue, ktorá spustila ako náhle obrátili na nich svoju pozornosť. "Protirečenie, oznamuje Misaka na tvrdenie, že autorita miestneho zariadenia nie je ani schopná vytvoriť na tvári jej momentálny výraz. Misaka prežíva jeden šok za druhým ako sa dostáva od jedného odhalenia k druhému." Tento komentár prinútil dvojicu jej údajných spolužiačok znovu na ňu pohliadnuť s otvorenými ústami: ' _že "To čo?" zo seba znovu vydala?_ '

Správkyňa na moment spanikárila a snažila sa narýchlo opraviť. "Eh?! To je jedno! Vlastne,- internát Tokiwadai na dnes už pre verejnosť zatvára! Ak dovolíte, odprevadím vás k východu. Nasledujte ma!"

.

"Oh, hovorí Misaka nadšene. Tak to je ta povestná metóda, kedy sa upraví trasa na obchádzku, aby sa získal potrebný čas na obstaranie potrebných údajov, ktoré sa dajú získať len ak sa dosiahne relatívneho súkromia spôsobeného prechádzkou vo dvojici? Alebo ide o zabezpečenie, že sa do ďalšieho riadku skorej spomínaného zoznamu zapíše ďalšia dvojica mien? Misaka to potrebuje vedieť, aby mala referenciu pre prípad, že by chcela použiť túto metódu efektívne."

Žena v okuliaroch na ňu zasipela, aby už toho nechala a rýchlim krokom sa aj s mágom v závese od nich vzdialili. Zato dvojica študentiek s neveriacimi výrazmi vážne pochybovala či je táto konkrétna Misaka v poriadku.

Obzvlášť blondína, ktorá jej poslala káravé gesto. "Tak teda neviem či je to z tohto kvázi festivalu, že si tak 'hipe' až si sa dostala do akéhosi módu pre náhodné párovanie za účelom rande. Alebo si sa vyvinula natoľko, že si robíš prču vo chvíľach kedy by ostatný už odkráčali domov. Pokiaľ ide o prívetivý úsmev, tak ten dokáže každý, i ty pokiaľ sa posnažíš!"

Spomínaná Imoto sa najskôr zamyslela a potom skutočne vykúzlila na svojej tvári úsmev, i keď šlo o jej vlastnú verziu výrazu s úsmevom. Blondína obratom vykysla a prvá hnedovláska to zaklincovala svojím nemilosrdným zhodnotením. "Tak toto zlyhanie je čisto tvoja vina Shokuhou! A ty Inoue, ten strašidelný výraz sa plne minul plánovanému zámeru, takže toho okamžite nechaj!"

.

"Haló, Misaka san!- Misaka san!" K trojici sa s námahou predierala čiernovlasá Kongo Mitsuko. Podopierajúc o vlastné rameno, zo sebou ťahala, záhadnú zelinu či kríček, zahalenú do príliš temnej aury zvädnutia či úpadku. Skoro akoby sa tá rastlina rozkladala priamo na jej ramene. "Misaka san, venuj mi konečne svoju pozornosť, toto je dôležité!"

"Oh,- Kongo, prečo zo sebou ťaháš ten nebohý kríček, ktorý to už má jasne za sebou? To si sa dala k záhradkárskemu krúžku?"

.

"Čože? O čom to hovoríš? To ani ty nedokážeš prehliadnuť tú divnú ilúziu! Toto nie je žiadny krík, ale Shirai san."

Mikoto trvalo niekoľko sekúnd ostrenia a zazerania, než jej oči skutočne uzreli, že Kongo naozaj dotiahla jej spolubývajúcu podopierajúc ju vlastným ramenom. "Kuroko!" Temná Aura ktorú jej ' _Kouhai_ ' zo seba vydávala by oklamala kde koho a ten by sa jej snažil vyhnúť ako dákej hnijúcej zeline na kraji cesty. "Čo sa stalo?!"

.

"Konečne, že aspoň ty si precitla čo je zač. Našla som ju ležať priamo tu za rohom, ako odumierala bez vody- myslím tým, že bola ako bez ducha. Vôbec nechápem čo sa jej udialo, že sa z nej stalo toto." Prejavovala čiernovláska obavy o svoju červenovlasú rivalku.

"Hej Kuroko! Odpovedz mi, čo sa stalo?"

Inoue sa pokúšala napodobniť strašidelný hlas ktorým sa rozprávajú strašidelné príbehy. Obzvlášť scénky v ktorých vystupuje duch či strašidlo a prehovára sa k živím. "Vyzerá to, že mocnú Kuroko Shirai opustil vlastný duch po tom, čo si vypočula istý rozhovor, hovorí Misaka strašidelným hlasom."

Samozrejme si vyslúžila sarkastickú poznámku, od ' _Mental Out_ ' na pozadí, o tom: že ona už vie kto je za týmto nápadom a že si to s danou osobou neskôr vybaví.

.

"Misaka san, nech je tomu akokoľvek už si ju prosím zober, pretože tá aura ma desí. Tu máš Shirai a ja podržím madam Shokuhou." Čiernovláska poukázala na skutočnosť, že tie dievčatá sa ešte stále držali za ruky. I keď asi len Mikoto vedela, že je to preto aby Misaki okamžite ' _nevzala do zajačích_ ' v momente, keď na to bude mať najmenšiu príležitosť. Kongo tak povediac vtlačila nevládnu Kuroko do náručia hnedovlásky a vzala si od nej blondínu. Druhá hnedovláska, ktorá sledovala túto výmenu sa samozrejme opýtala prečo musia držať danú blondínu za ruku. Užívateľka vzdušného elementu sa na moment zatvárila veľmi prekvapene. "Eh, pýtaš sa prečo? Nepoznám síce detaily, ale údajne ide o dáku spurnú vlastnosť, ktorá sužuje Shokuhou dono a nedarí sa ju efektívne potlačiť. Niečo v tom zmysle, že sa záhadne okamžite stratí na neznáme miesto vo chvíli ak sa prerušia všetky typy kontaktu či také niečo. Neviem ako sa s tým vyrovnáva madam, ale mňa vôbec neteší predstava, že by som mala náhodne meniť geografickú pozíciu zakaždým, keď sa ocitnem úplne sama. Dokonca som počula, že sa prípadne vytráca i zo spomienok osôb s ktorými viedla rozhovor."

Railgun pretočila očami a radšej obrátila svoju pozornosť na svoju Kouhai. "Kuroko! No táák, preber sa!" Začala s ňou nešetrne mechanicky triasť v predstave, že ju tak preberie, či skôr vytrasie zo stavu v ktorom sa nachádzala. Červenovláska na to nešetrné zaobchádzanie začala zo seba vydávať pazvuk, či stony ktoré dokazovali že je stále nažive, i keď ich nebolo dva krát príjemné počúvať.

Inoue hlasom zaimitovala húkanie ducha. "Strašidelné- podotýka Misaka strašidelným prízvukom na potenciálne záhadné miznutie a znovu objavovanie študentiek. Je možné, že Tokiwadaiská stredná je v skutočnosti pod vplyvom strašidla a obývaná aj inými entitami než ľuďmi. Avšak žiadne obavy, pretože Misaka je už tu a mieri na pozíciu stať sa najpopulárnejšou prestupujúcou študentkou. Preto vo víťaznej póze a s výrazným gestom víťazného prstového 'V' deklaruje že to bude veľmi zábavný rok."

"Samozrejme. Však ako inač." Dodala blondína sarkasticky. "Ghost chan [pomenovanie údajného nespočinutého ducha/ (Poltergeist) dievčiny z Tokiwadai], okamžite z nej vylez!" Ukázala svoj urazený výraz. "No tak dievčatá- Hneváte ma s tým ako sa jedna za druhou púšťate do neplechy z čistého rozmaru. Mali by ste sa konečne naučiť, že sú tu isté hranice, ktoré by sa z dôvodu spolunažívania nemali prekračovať. Napadlo vás niekedy ako sa musí cítiť ten čo po vás bude upratovať? Teraz však z iné súdku mohol by mi niekto na moment požičať diaľkové ovládanie? Postačí hocijaké s tlačítakmi, nepýtajte sa prečo."

.

Kongo síce nechápala a snažila sa opýtať na Ghost chan, Poltergeist a čo tým myslia, avšak kráľovná pôsobila až tak excentricky, že čiernovláske už nikto nevenoval pozornosť.

Zato Mikoto prestala trápiť nemohúcu spolubývajúcu a venovala blondíne veľmi chladný pohľad. "Tak teraz si prajem aby som mala nahrávku toho, čo si práve povedala, aby som ti ju mohla v najbližšiu vhodnú chvíľu prehrať. Tá by nastala asi tak za desať minút. Lenže keď už sme u toho, nie si ani päť minút bez dozoru a už mieniš vymývať mozgy. Hovoríš tu o tom ako sa to nemá preháňať so žartíkmi a pritom sa neunúvaš pozastaviť nad faktom, ' _že to ty'_ , si tu ten najväčší Troller [ _vtipkár_ ] zo všetkých. Vlastne by ťa mali volať kráľovná drsných žartov a nie kráľovná z Tokiwadai."

Blondína sa ohradila, že prvá hnedovláska vo svojich tvrdeniach preháňa, lenže zrejme netušila, že ju druhá hnedovláska pri takom jednom prečine dnes videla. Bezodkladne zreferovala ako previnilec natiahla svoju ruku do šatne, aby na sekundu zhasla a znovu zapla osvetlenie. Potom obžalovaná rýchlim krokom zamierila do zadnej uličky.

.

Mikoto si rázom dala čriepky skladačky dokopy a prišla s teóriou o tom ako sa #5 podarilo nepozorovane vytratiť vlastnému ' _Clique_ '. [záujmovo študijný klub na ich škole] Či už vložila do nich spiace príkazy alebo nie, tak pokiaľ na to príde, v núdzovom prípade by mala byť schopná použiť i obyčajný vypínač na stene, aby mohla niekoho ovplyvniť do bodu, aby na moment nedávali pozor. Presne ako pri kratučkom výpadku svetla v temnej uličke, po ktorom sa musí človek znovu rozhliadnuť pretože bol zresetovaný vstup informácií.

Samozrejme že reč teľa obžalovanej blondíni prezrádzala Railgun, že si nemôže dovoliť prezradiť túto svoju záchrannú páku svetu. Preto pohliadla na #3 a štekla po nej polohlasom. ("Prestaň už byť takým ignorantom a poobzeraj sa naokolo! Až ti začne znovu pracovať mozog, tak mi konečne zožeň to diaľkové!")

Ako sa dalo očakávať Mikoto bola tak zaťažená táraninami od členov ich malej skupinky, že si až teraz uvedomila, že sú prakticky stredom pozornosti osadenstva ich školy. Nie že by ju dva krát obťažovali náhodný postávajúci keby by boli vonku, avšak jej spolužiačky bolo niečo iné. Podobne ako pri raňajkách tak i na tomto nádvorí ich internátu boli doslovnou pastvou pre oči. Ich spolužiačky im zámerne nechali priestor, aby mali na nich odvšadiaľ dobrý výhľad. Keďže skupinka bola hlasná dosť, drobné rozhovory a chichotanie na pozadí dodali kulisu, ktorá navodila atmosféru pri ktorej skupinka nedbala dva krát na dodržovanie prísnej etikety bohatej mladej dámy. Nebolo sa čomu diviť, keď na tomto mieste bolo dosť dievčat na to, aby už len samotnou obsluhou stánkov, či postávaním pred nimi, vytvorili dokonalú kulisu vlastného mini festivalu, so živým vystúpením istých aktérov v jeho strede.

.

Zatiaľ čo sa prvá hnedovláska rozhliadala po okolí, tak to bola tentoraz Inoue ktorá, ihneď schladila Mental Out v jej pláne spraviť hromadný výplach mozgov celej Tokiwadai. "Nie, nie, zamieta Misaka požiadavku o tento nástroj, ešte predtým než sa nedopatrením pristúpi na vyplnenie." Gestikulovala zamietavé gesto. "Misaka musí verejne oznámiť, že Shokuhou san má pre dnes zakázaný prístup k tomu typu zariadenia. Pritom cituje: ' _V momente, keď sa tá lenivá včela dostane k dákemu TV ovládaču, stane sa z nej neskutočná otrava, ktorá sa nakoniec vymaže z pamäte každého naokolo. Jediný spôsob akým si ona, ako tak, môže užiť hocijaký festival je: Úplne jej zabrániť v používaní jej schopností._ ' Misaka ohlasuje koniec citátu, pritom si musí povzdychnúť, že splniť tieto podmienky sa ukázalo byť náročnejšie než sa pôvodne deklarovalo. Aby Misaka odpovedala i na poslednú otázku tak spomínané strašidlo [ _poltergeist_ ], sa v tejto Misaka nenachádza."

"Hmm, pri takto vedecko-odbornej vetnej skladbe si môžem zo zoznamu škrtnúť hneď niekoľko mien. Takže- kto by asi tak mohol prísť s takouto hlúposťou a zároveň mohol do toho zapojiť i túto tu? Už teraz mám dáku tu predstavu, ale zaiste mi nikto z kandidátov nebude chcieť uľahčiť finálne odhalenie." Zadumala sa Shokuhou, ako ' _pro_ ' hráč šachu, či šhogi, ktorý sa dostal do úzkych, musí zmeniť stratégiu a teraz už podobne plánuje svoje ďalšie ťahy.

Hokaze Junko, číslo dva od Shokuhou, vkročila na nádvorie. "Dámy, poprosím o pozornosť!" Vyžiadala si pozornosť všetkých slečien naokolo. Jej dlhé vlasy znovu tvorili mocné kučery pripomínajúce vrtáky, čo by sa prebili i kamennou stenou. Opomenúť skutočnosť, že by tá stena mohla spadnúť už len z toho ak by sa o ňu oprela. "S poľutovaním vám musím oznámiť, že dnešný festival je u konca. Mesto i akcionári zatlačili na vedenie školy a to vydalo záväzné nariadenie. ' _Všetky študentky sa majú okamžite navrátiť na svoje priradené ubytovne a zotrvať tam!_ _K tomu pre dnes platí zákaz vychádzania!_ ' Pre tie, ktoré by túžili toto nariadenie obísť dávam na vedomie, že proti schopnostné rozmiestnilo okolo tohto internátu mechanizovanú pechotu. Som si istá, že všetci chcete naďalej pozorovať prekvitanie priateľstva medzi Kráľovnou, Princeznou a ich veľmi dobrými priateľkami, avšak predsa len už dorazil náš odvoz doplnený o ozbrojený sprievod. Je zrejmé, že takáto ukážka svalov je jasnou správou, aby sa nikto nepokúšal o zamietavú odpoveď. Prosím všetkých, aby zanechali čo robíte a všetci z internej ubytovne sa odobrali k autobusom. Miestny nech sa odoberú do svojich izieb!" Ráznym gestom poukázala k východu.

Dav dievčat sa bez odporu začal presúvať k budovám. Síce sa ozvali pripomienky, ale i tak ich dobrá nálada neopúšťala a stále sa mnohé z nich nadšene rozprávali zatiaľ čo kráčali bok po boku.

.

("Shokuhou, neprehnala si u to u nej s tým vymývaním mozgu?") Prihovorila sa Mikoto Misaki šeptom.

("Dovolím si namietať, pretože príčina leží inde. Zachránila som jej život vo viac než v jednom smere a teraz je mi oddaná až tak moc, že ma vytáča. Presne ako teba tá tvoja. Ďalej už radšej rieš svojho zdivočeného psíka aby z nej vykvitla nádherná kvetina! Vážne- Ak by si sa o ňu starala a usmerňovala ju, tak by tiež vyzerala k svetu.")

"Misaka sama, Misaky san, Kongo san,-" Pristúpila Junko k nim. Veľmi vám ďakujem za vašu pohostiť voči Shokuhou dono." Hlboko sa uklonila. Následne si od čiernovlásky vzala blondínu a s ďalším poďakovaním ju ako malú odviedla za ruku, i cez kráľovnin detsky nespokojný výraz.

.

Samozrejme že čiernovlasá Mitsuko namiesto krátkeho pozdravu spustila svoj ' _dôležitý_ ' monológ na rozlúčku, ktorý vyzeral že sa riadne pretiahne ak by sa neukázali jej kamarátky Awatsuki Maaya a Wannai Kinuho. Prehodili s hnedovláskami krátky pozdrav a nežne odtlačili ukecanú čiernovlásku až k ich autobusu.

.

Nádvorie sa rýchlo vyprázdňovalo a nastal čas aby sa aj dvojica hnedovlások odobrala do svojej izby. Keďže Kuroko bola stále bezvládna nezostávalo Mikoto nič iné než ju vziať na ruky a ako princ princeznú ju odniesť do jej lóže.

Najskôr ju mala v pláne dopraviť na ošetrovňu, ale ešte pred vstupom do budovy ich dohnala správkyňa s miskou obsahujúcou zvyšky toho údajne zázračného pokrmu, ktorý pripravil ten kňaz a požehnala mu svätá šermiarka. Vysvetlila im, že by to malo vyriešiť ich problém so Shirai a záhadným stavom v ktorom sa nachádzala. Tak teda zamierili na izbu.

Mikoto sa ani neobťažovala okomentovať Inoue, ktorá niesla tú misku a samozrejme odobrala z jej obsahu patričnú daň.

.

I keď už boli na izbe, červenovláska zostávala stále nemohúca, a tak ju musela Mikoto i do postele uložiť a následne nakŕmiť pred tým než jej sestrička potajomky zníži obsah misky ešte viacej. Pokrm, alebo skôr opatera od cundere zapôsobili na ' _chorú_ ' priam magicky. Kuroko sa roztiekla a s blaženým výrazom bľabotala niečo ohľadne zlého snu, či skôr nočnej mory do bodu až ju musela hnedovláska uchlácholiť, aby sa nepokúšala vyliezť z postele a prespala sa. Len čo príslušníčka Judgementu zavrela oči, stačilo ubehnúť len pár sekúnd a spala ako drevo až tak presvedčivo, že si to musela Railgun overiť za pomoci svojich schopnosti.

.

Samozrejme nebola by #3 Railgun sama sebou, aby len tak so založenými rukami vyčkávala vo svojej izbe, keď sa v meste niečo deje a bolo by to potreba. Použijúc výhovorku, že ide odniesť tú prázdnu misku opustila ich izbu. Avšak jej plán vykĺznuť z Internátu dostal trhlinu, keď na chodbe pred ich izbou postávala stráž v modrej uniforme. Táto žena od proti schopnostného ju s úsmevom nasledovala v tesnom závese na každom kroku. V istom bode sa s ňou hnedovláska dala do reči aby bola viac poddajná k poľaveniu v ostražitosti, lenže veľmi rýchlo prišla na to, že jej stráž je až veľmi dobre oboznámená s danou hrou a nepoľavila v ostražitosti ani v najmenšom. Z rozhovoru ktorý viedli sa Mikoto dozvedela, že mesto skutočne rozmiestnilo okolo ich internátu svoju armádu. V istom bode dostala pocit, že sú tam skôr na to aby zabránili práve jej dostať sa von, než niekomu inému dostať sa dnu. Po veľmi krátkej návšteve kuchyne a ubezpečení od ' _jej stráže_ ' že nazajtra im pristavia odvoz, vzdala na tento deň svoje plány a tentoraz skutočne zakotvila vo svojej izbe. Jediné čo ju v tú chvíľu utešovalo bola skutočnosť, že pokiaľ si niekto naozaj dal záležať, aby z dosahu istej manipulačnej blondíni dostal všetky ovládače, tak ani ona sa zo svojho internátu nedostane.

.

Ešte pre posledné overenie nahliadla cez okno na nádvorie, aby venovala tamojšej ' _hliadke_ ' svoje zamračenie, až nakoniec zatiahla záves za týmto dňom.

Poznámky/vysvetlivky (keby náhodou niekto niečo nevedel) :

=Swan/Chwan - veľmi rozkošná verzia san a chan, obyčajne vyjadrujúcu veľkú (romantickú?) náklonnosť.

=["Cynizmus je umenie vidieť veci také aké sú a nie také aké by mali byť." (Oscar Wilde)] V zásade má dve podoby: _'Praktický cynizmus'_ sa prejavuje v bezohľadnom a bezcitnom cinickom pôsobení so zásadou: ["Pokiaľ nie je boha, všetko je dovolené."] _'Intelektuálny cynizmus'_ je ako trpká a rezignovaná kritika skutočnosti. ["Cynik je ten, kto má ideály, ale je presvedčený, že sa aj tak nedajú uskutočniť."] Taktiež čierny humor, je hravou formou Intelektuálneho cynizmu. (Wiki)

="Ďakujem vám za vašu vytrvalú prácu." Mierne sa mu úctivo uklonila. [V Japonsku bežné poďakovanie používané na konci dňa, či zmeny, medzi vedúcim/ podriadením alebo medzi pracujúcimi navzájom.]

=Kouhai, je opak k Sempai. Služobne mladší pokiaľ ide o prácu, školu či skupinu. Môže to byť označenie pre niekoho kto vstúpil do rovnakej oblasti pôsobenia (šport, profesia...) ako vy ale neskôr než vy.

=Dono -prípona označujúca osobu veľkej úcty, či postavenia, napríklad vladára.

=Ghost chan nájdete v spin-off mange Astral Buddy

=Mechanizovaná pechota v AC znamená hermeticky [vzduchotesne] uzavreté mechanické obleky, robotické tanky s človekom vo vnútri. Má ísť o stroje ktoré sa dajú nasadiť ako na ulici tak i v priestoroch a s možnosťou pohybu po schodiskách či v bočných uličkách. Nemýliť si s ' _body armor_ ' ktorý je vlastne oblek na mieru. Táto pechota používa multifunkčné mohutné brokovnice, ktoré môžu strieľať od stečeného vzduchu až po proti pancierové strely.

=Správa od Autora: Zdar drahý čitatelia, ďakujem vám že ste stále verný tomuto príbehu. Štatistiky zo stránok hovoria, že je vás úctyhodné dvojciferné číslo a tak by som vás chcel požiadať aby ste si našli čas na prípadný komentár pretože v tejto kolónke mi svieti 0. Úplne postačí niečo malého jednou vetou ako napríklad: "Toto bolo fajn, nemôžem sa dočkať ďalšej kapitoly." Či pripomienky na túto tak povediac fillerovú kapitolu obohatenú o slovný fan-servis.


	13. Nedela - Ráno s vtáčikmi

Nad akademickým mestom svitá a nedeľné ráno zavítalo i do istej izby na Tokiwadaiskom internáte. Vtáčiky melodicky spievajú, hladiac tak ušká istej hnedovlásky, ktorá sa tak pomaly prebúdza do ďalšieho dňa.

Misaka Mikoto zdieľala posteľ so ' _svojou Imoto_ ' a z istých dôvodov ležala na strane bližšie k stredu izby, teda respektíve bližšie k posteli jej červenovlasej spolubývajúcej. Ako sa tak prevracala z jednej strany na druhú a naspäť, zakončila svoju polohu s tvárou otočenou na svoju sestričku. Pomaly otvorila oči, aby uzrela ako sa na ňu díva jej zrkadlový obraz.

.

"Dobré ráno Oné sama, hovorí Misaka na úvod dňa ako sa patrí. Dokazujúc tak, že nie je cudzí element."

"Oh áno,- teba tu mám. Budem si na takéto budenie musieť zvyknúť." Zívla. "Stále je to ale lepšie než ta nechať na milosť spolužiačkam." Síce na ňu na chvíľočku pohliadla, ale svoje oči znovu privrela.

.

"Oné sama by mala upraviť svoje ranné vyhlásenie. Podotýka Misaka taktne."

"Hmm?" Skúsila sa pretiahnuť. "Pokiaľ sa ti to nepáči tak ty povedz niečo."

.

Inoue na pár sekúnd mlčala a až potom spustila. "Vitajte u ďalšieho dielu na živo ' _život s Oné sama_ '. Vašim sprievodcom dnešnej šou je opäť Misaka Inoue a bude podávať aktuálny komentár pre obecenstvo. Dnešnými nezodpovedanými otázkami naďalej zostávajú: 'Či sa Shirai Kuroko uplatní v politickej sfére. Či si Správkyňa konečne nájde rande. Či sa bude kolónií kuriatok aj naďalej dariť? Či sa Oné sama konečne dostane k nejakým odpovediam? Spraví niečo zo svojou nevedomosťou, alebo poľaví v ostražitosti v honbe za nejednou záhadou svojho života? Hlavne, keď skôr než doriešenie danej záhady má záujem na tom, aby ju riešila s konkrétnou osobou? Akej zápletky sa nám dostane v nadchádzajúcej misií, keď jej scenár predpokladá výlet Misaky na pláž? Rozlúšti sa tajomstvo ananásovo kokosového kokteilu?' Podotýka Misaka zatiaľ čo vykonáva kroky k tomu byť skutočne najpopulárnejšou prestupujúcou študentkou."

"Skutočne?" Dodala skôr len tak aby sa nepovedalo. "Ako sa zdá, tak ti nadšenie pre výlet vôbec nechýba. Avšak isté body by si zaslúžili prediskutovať. Mohli by sme začať napríklad tým, že akože čo si mi týmto úvodom chcela naznačiť?" Pretočila sa na chrbát, aby sa mohla pozrieť na strop. Jej pohľad zvážnel keď tam uzrela stopy po lepiacej páske skorou bola prilepená istá kamera v predchádzajúci deň. Na moment zavrela oči aby sa mohla posadiť. Následne uprela svoj vážny pohľad na vchodové dvere ignorujúc vľavo i vpravo. Trvalo pár sekúnd než sa odhodlala prestať ignorovať prítomnosť na vedľajšej posteli a otočila svoju hlavu daným smerom.

.

Jej červenovlasá spolubývajúca sa skutočne nachádzala na danej posteli. Dokonca už bola odetá do ich predpísanej uniformy a teraz s baretkou na hlave a prekríženými nohami sedela na okraji svojej postele otočená k nim. Potichu ale s veľkým očakávaním či nadšením v tvári pozorovala dvojicu hnedovlások ako dáky filantrop sledujúc vzácny druh vtákov.

Hlavný problém bol v tom, že nebola sama.

Vedľa nej sedela spolužiačka červenovlásky s rovnakou baretkou na hlave ako ona a kmitala pohľadom medzi svojím laptopom na kolenách a scénou pred sebou. Vedľa postele stála ďalšia dievčina s baretkou doplnená o veľké slúchadla a tyč so zaveseným huňatým mikrofónom, ktorý bol namierený na dvojicu ako nejaká satelitná parabola. U okna stála ďalšia, ktorá so zrkadlom v rukách smerovala prírodné ranné svetlo do miestnosti. Vedľa nej, na stole stál niečo ako prehrávač s väčšími reproduktormi z ktorých hral ten ranný vtáčí spev. Čerešničkou na torte bola posledná baretka, ktorá obsluhovala väčšiu kameru postavenú na trojnožke umiestnenej na stredovom stolíku medzi oboma posteľami. Samozrejme objektív mal v zábere istú hnedovlasú dvojicu. Všetky členky filmového štábu boli ako profesionálky úplne potichu s výrazmi vzrušenia z mysteriózneho napätia z tajného sledovania vzácnej príležitosti a ich srdcia určite búšili ako pri prežívaní akčného dobrodružstva.

Niet preto divu že Kuroko, zvierajúc papierový megafón ako nejaký režisér, sa poriadne orosila, keď sa na nich jej Oné sama usmiala láskyplným prívetivým až anjelským úsmevom, ktorý by si podmanil nejedno srdce.

.

.

O jeden, ' _panický útek filmárskeho štábu_ ', neskôr.

.

.

"Ku- ro- ko!- Ako si len mohla!?" S pulzujúcou žilou na čele, Mikoto kárala červenovlásku zatiaľ čo deformovala jej tvár ťahajúc previnilca za líca. "Na moment poľavím v ostražitosti a ty sa vytiahneš s niečím takýmto? Skutočne si sa nepolepšila ani v najmenšom, akurát len hraješ nevinnú formu pri ktorej si do svojej zvrhlosti zatiahla i ďalšie osoby."

Shirai sa pokúšala o odpoveď, ale nebolo jej ani v najmenšom rozumieť. Z jej trestu ju vyslobodilo až zaklopanie na dvere. Bola to ďalšia ženská v modrej uniforme proti schopnostného. Ich terajší dozor im dal na vedomie, že ako náhle budú pripravené vyraziť, tak ich odvezie priamo do areálu. Na otázku Kuroko, či sa môžu zdržať na raňajky, dostala priamu odpoveď, že ich pobyt je plne zabezpečený: od jedla cez oblečenie a doplnky až po služby. Až sa policajtka stiahla znovu na svoje miesto na chodbe, doprajúc im čas, červenovláska si zhlboka povzdychla. "Takže toľko k plánu na stretnutie s Uiharu a Saten san. Radšej im zavolám, že došlo k drobným zmenám." Vytiahla svoj telefón. Zatiaľ čo sa vybavovala so svojou partnerkou, ' _dvojičky_ ' sa obliekli. "To je divné." Otočila sa k nim až skončila s telefonátom. "Síce sa to dalo očakávať, že si to ten rezort takto zariadi, ale toto je až moc striktné."

.

Až jej hnedovláska venovala pohľad pokračovala ďalej.

"Ako sa ukázalo, dakto na pozadí veľmi intenzívne ťahá za nitky a už teraz je z toho Aqua parku senzácia. K tomu niekto zrejme trpí paranojou a nechal Anti-Skill, aby z toho miesta vytvoril nepreniknuteľnú pevnosť, pre každého kto nie je na zozname pozvaných. Zabezpečenie je tak vysoké, že prakticky predbežne zatkli i Uiharu so Saten, s tým: Že prvá dostala požiadavku od Proti schopnostného na dozor nad sieťou. Tá druhá bola zas pozvaná ako hosť do celej rady relácií, ktoré jej zaberú celý deň. Jej prítulná eskorta a neústupná sekretárka v jednom, _ako ju nazvala_ , jej nedovolí povedať nie. Veľmi príhodne ako odškodnenie dostali obe voľné tikety pre skupiny, ktoré môžu použiť na zajedanie si termínu až bude park oficiálne otvorený. Avšak- Keďže istá osoba, tak zanietene prezentovala ten park, tak sa kamarátky od Saten i Uiharu poriadne namotali a keď sa dozvedeli o tých tiketoch tak sa zjednali na tom, že tam pôjdu spoločne. Hovorme o dvojitom zaklincovaní. Tak či onak so mnou po boku sa nemusíte obávať ničoho." Červenovláska plne ignorovala poznámku o tom, že to práve ona je tá osoba, pred ktorou sa majú oni dve mať najviac na pozore.

.

Len čo vykročili z izby, čakal na ne okrem ich garde ešte niekto ďalší.

.

Na chodbe sa Správkyňa ich ubytovne zhovárala s príslušníčkou od Anti-Skillu. Ako sa dalo pochyť z čriepkov ich rozhovoru, bolo to skôr tak, že policajtka nateraz slúžila ako bútľavá vŕba pre utrápenú madam. Ako náhle okuliarnatá čiernovláska zaregistrovala trojicu, venovala im unavený úsmev. Mikoto venovala najskôr pohľad nej potom tej v modrom a nakoniec sa vrátila skúmavým pohľadom zas na správkyňu. Tá si napravila okuliare, to bol jej ťah ako sa navrátiť do svojho neutrálneho, prísneho výrazu. "Je zbytočné v tomto bode chodiť okolo horkej kaše, takže- Dakto z hora došiel k záveru, že momentálne na vás nestačím a preto vám pridelili niekoho s adekvátnejšími schopnosťami."

Kuroko utrúsila potichu poznámku, že si asi nedokáže predstaviť tú gerilovú vojnu, ktorou by tá v modrom musela prejsť, aby vôbec získala tie vhodnejšie schopnosti o ktorých táto železná žena hovorí.

.

"Shirai, to mi hovorí, že máš ešte dáke povinnosti, ktoré treba dotiahnuť. V prvom rade je nutné zodpovedať dáke otázky, ktoré sa za včerajšok nakopili, takže asi sa tu zdržíš."

Shirai striaslo keď si predstavila, že by jej Oné sama šla na pláž bez nej, práve keď tam na ňu môže číhať nástraha v podobe oltára, bieleho závoja a príliš vysokého počtu možných rivalov istej skutočnej lásky. Okamžite a s jasným náznakom paniky začala namietať, snažiac sa ako tak zachovať svoj postoj vznešenej dámy. [ _len jej vlastná predstava_ ] "Ara, ara, ara, madam správkyňa, mala som za to, že priložená dokumentácia vysvetľuje dostatočne jasno 'čo' a ako sme použili. Nemyslím si, že by bolo nevyhnutne nutné dodatočné potvrdenie toho čo je tam napísané."

.

"Možno, ale skutočne ma zaujíma prečo mám mechanizovanú pechotu v bazéne. Okrem toho, že tam niečo rozoberajú, súčasne i niečo stavajú, namiesto vysvetlenia mám len samé výhovorky. K tomu všetkému sa v tých oblekoch čvachtajú vo vode ako keby to boli neoprény. [ _teplovzdorný odev pre vodné športy_ ] Ďalším bodom sú všetky tieto objednávky- Súčasné komunikačné problémy odsuňme bokom, ale aspoň pre niektoré položky v potravinách ste mohli vziať to čo máme v suteréne. A spurné body pokračujú ďalej." Keďže jej venovali hlboký nemí pohľad sprísnela. "Ja nežartujem!"

"Tie roboty a obleky viem pochopiť, avšak- skutočné má Tokiwadai suterén?" Pochybovala červenovláska nahlas i za svoju Oné sama.

.

"Bohaté dievčatá..." Zapulzovala žila na tvári s okuliarmi. "Nepovedzte mi, že ste si páve teraz priamo predstavili, ako sa pod touto budovou nachádza žalár, mučiareň, alebo labyrint do ktorých sa hádžu pánsky previnilci, ktorým sa podarilo prešmyknúť na ubytovňu?" Sledujúc ich nemé pohľady skysla prejdúc do sarkazmu. "Oh samozrejme. V poriadku. Tak keď už sme pri tom, jednoducho si predstavte, že je pod ubytovňou tajná základňa tajomného hrdinu a že keď na to príde, nádvorie sa otvorí odhaliac hangár z ktoré vyletí neviditeľný High-Tech triskáč vertikálnym vzletom. A práve tým triskáčom sa čochvíľa odveziete na cool párty, čo je v skutočnosti tajné stretnutie aliancie hrdinov z celého sveta."

Kuroko jasne pochopila ten sarkazmus, ale i tak si neopustila poznámku o tom či by to priamo nepopieralo funkciu bezpečného a tichého internátu pre ' _dámy_ '.

Zato Inoue podotkla, že tá základňa je ešte len vo výstavbe a na základe plánov sa tu nič také momentálne nenachádza. Takže je nepravdepodobné, že by použili túto transportnú metódu. Samozrejme všetci jej venovali uprený pohľad.

.

"Na pol dňa ma skláti choroba a Tokiwadai sa prevráti hore nohami." Povzdychla si utrápene správkyňa. "Tak či tak, vy dve už choďte a ty Shirai mi budeš nateraz robiť spoločnosť, keďže si už prebrala zodpovednosť za tento tvoj projekt, je načase ho dotiahnuť do konca."

To samozrejme u červenovlásky spustilo alarm nielen z hrozby hordy papierovania. "Ospravedlňujem sa, ale so všetkou úctou na dnes už mám zadanie: a tým je sprevádzať Oné Sama a Inoue chan na ich výlete. Predsa je to moja povinnosť ako jej Herolda i člena Judgementu. Takže pokiaľ by sa dalo, prosím zhrňte svoje otázky do desiatich minúť. Musím byť po boku Oné Sama na jej prezentačnom dni pre VIP, aby mohla plne reprezentovať Tokiwadai, ako jeho ESO."

"Pardon-" Votrela sa do reči žena od Anti-Skill, čo najprívetivejšie. "Myslím že tu došlo k menšiemu nedorozumeniu, ktoré by sa malo rozuzliť. Najskôr ma zaskočilo, že ste tri a v rovnakých uniformách, ale teraz mi je to už jasné. Slečna Shirai, hlboko sa vám ospravedlňujem ale mojím zadaním je eskortovať dvojicu z Internátu do spomínaného Aqua parku. K tomu mám odkázať miestnej sile od Judgementu, že až bude voľná, aby sa neodkladne dostavila na HQ, [ _najvyššie_ _veliteľstvo pre Anti-Skill i Judgement_ ] pre ďalšie hodnotenie a inštrukcie. Pravda ten popis ktorý mi dali bol trošku zvláštny, ale teraz mi je jasné, že pasuje presne na váš." Hlboko sa uklonila. "Shirai san od Judgementu, prosím nasledujte inštrukcie ktoré Vám HQ zadalo."

.

Červenovláska začala okamžite vysiľovať, a Mikoto jasne uvidela, ako moc sa v nej medzi sebou bijú jej skutočné ja a oddanosť príslušníka Judgementu. Jej spolubývajúca strácala nervy a ak by mohla tak by sa najradšej rozdelila na viac časti, ale to by už nebola ona. Preto si hnedovláska zľahka povzdychla a vložila sa do rozhovoru skôr než by jej samozvaný Herold urobil niečo čoho by neskôr ľutoval. "Kuroko!" Zavolala na ňu s vážnym tónom v hlase. Menovaná zo sebou trhla. "Ešte sme neprediskutovali tvoj trest." Ignorujúc ten nanútený previnilý úsmev na tvári Shirai, pokračovala ďalej. "Tvoja služba príde ako prvá. Preto sa neopovažuj v tom rezorte ukázať predtým, ako splníš svoje záväzky!"

"Oné Sama?..." Rozšírili sa jej oči ako jej niečo došlo. "Ty si ma predala!?" Chystala sa do plaču. "Oltár- biely závoj- a- potom, b- bos..."

.

Hnedovláska ju znovu schmatla za obe líca a začala jej deformovať výraz. S navretou žilou na čele ju ihneď pokarhala za jej predstavy. "Ten kňaz dostane čo si zaslúži hneď ako ho znovu stretnem. O to sa rozhodne neboj! Ďalej- naozaj si myslíš že si nevšimnem? Včera si ma uchlácholila na vysvetlenie, ktoré nemáš ani teraz. Pritom si sa nechala uniesť svojou pozíciu a ťahala si za nitky tu a tam k vlastnému prospechu. A ako posledné:-" Nadýchla sa. "Čomu budeš užitočná, keď budeš v tej zlatej klietke zavretá spolu so mnou? Ako spevavý vtáčik pískať ako si niekto zaujme?" Povzdychla si, keď si tou poslednou poznámkou získala plnú pozornosť červenovlásky, ktorá sa zarazila a konečne začala nad tým racionálne uvažovať. "Saten, Uiharu a teraz aj ty- vážne si myslíš, že to nie je náhoda? Možno si to nepostrehla, ale je tu dáky dôvod prečo zhrnuli toľko ' _Level-5_ ' na jedno miesto ako nejakú šťavnatú návnadu na niečo veľkého. Skutočne by sa tam tí hore mali naučiť poriadne požiadať o pomoc." Odfúkla si urazene.

"Nie, nie, táto teória je chybná, Misaka zamietavo máva rukou v snahe zmiesť toto chybné myslenie na stranu. Hlavným cieľom je minimalizovanie vedľajších škôd." Všetky prítomné jej venovali pohľad. "Mimochodom ako dlho bude Misaka, ešte čakať než bude môcť ochutnať ananásovo kokosový drink? Pýta sa Misaka s rastúcou nedočkavosťou, naznačujúc že to tu niekto zdržuje a že neprezradí už nič viacej."

.

Na ten podnet prvá hnedovláska odvrátila svoj pohľad niekam do neznáma, aby pred tou druhou ukryla svoj rozhodený výraz. Jej Imoto znovu dokázala kompletne rozorať jej tempo a podmaniť si ju do toho svojho. Červenovláska sa čiastočne upokojila, keď si konečne dala jednotlivé čriepky informácií dokopy. Skomentovala ako moc si váži svoju Oné samu, keď vlastne i ten trest z rozmaru ktorý od svojej bohyne dostala, je vlastne pre jej dobro. Uvedomiac si, že by v tej zlatej klietke bola neposedná ako vlk ktorý chce behať vonku nasledovať svoje inštinkty, sa nadchla prejdúc do zasneného stavu. Preto ani nenamietala [ _bola v úlete so zapýrenou tvárou snívala o svojom idole_ ] keď ju čiernovlasá správkyňa technicky odtiahla za sebou, za golier ako dáke vrece, zatiaľ čo iba ona kráčala chodbou a to s ráznym krokom. Vtedy už zostávala len policajtka v modrej uniforme, ktorá obom dievčatám ukázala smer aby ju nasledovali. Mikoto nabrala odhodlaný pohľad, pretože už bol najvyšší čas, aby sa premiestnili do istého Aqua parku, kde na ňu bude čakať niekto z koho vytrasie odpovede. -a nech si ju nik neželá pokiaľ tam náhodou nebude.

.

\- Poznámky

 **Anti-Skill HQ** , - je výšková budova obsahujúca všetko potrebné, aby táto organizácia mohla fungovať "takmer za každých podmienok". Od tréningových miestností, cez ohromnú konferenčnú šálu. Od rozmerných skladov, garáži až po výrobné kapacity ktoré by zabezpečili činnosť i keby boli na niekoľko mesiacov odrezaných od zásobovania. Úctyhodné, keď sa pozrieme na to, že toto je tá civilná časť výkonnej moci, zameraná na dodržovanie verejného poriadku.

Vojenská časť je zakopaná v bunkroch (prevažne 2. a 23. okres) a disponuje technológiami a vybavením, ktoré prevyšujú svetovú konkurenciu o celú generáciu. Nepočítať utajené sklady a projekty označené ako príliš pokročilé i na _'_ _next generation_ _'_. [ďalšia generácia]

 **Druhý District** (okres) okrem vojensky orientovaných zariadený obsahuje tréningové oblasti Judgementu a Anti-Skillu. Zaujímavé že záhrada vzdelávania (umiestnená v 7. okrese) prakticky susedí s druhým.

 **Neoprén** je materiál z ktorého sa robia priliehavé kombinézy pre vodných športovcov. Jeho cieľom je poskytnúť ochranu proti strate telesnej teploty, dehydratácii, vetrom a slnečným žiarením. Niektoré modifikácie poskytujú čiastočnú ochranu voči deformáciám spôsobené atmosférickým tlakom pri potápaní vo väčších hĺbkach. Avšak dominantná čierne farebné prevedenie je hlavným dôvodom prečo si žraloky mýlia surfistov a plavcov za tulene, ktoré sú ich hlavnou potravou.

Pokiaľ vás to zaujíma tak najväčším a najhodnotnejším ' _asset-om'_ [ _aktívny majetok_ ] Akademické mesta je jeho ohromná databáza pokročilých vedomostí zo všetkých možných oblastiach, známa ako ' _Banka_ ' [ _Bank_ ]. Je tak obsiahla, že by len samotné zverejnenie jej obsahu (krádež, vypustenie do sveta) uvrhlo celí svet do chaosu. Preto vlastne má mesto tak silnú informačnú kontrolu. Mikoto sa do ' _banky_ ' hekla len raz, aby zistila či je toho schopná, ale od záchrany sestier sa zdržuje podobných prienikov na tak dôležité miesta.


	14. Nedela - Vláda hnedovlások

V istý moment, výraz Misaky Mikoto nepatril k tým najšťastnejším. Vlastne to bola zmes, ktorá vyjadrovala sklamanie a nespokojnosť. Mohlo za to aj to, že si zo sebou nemohla zobrať nič navyše okrem plaviek a nanúteného náramku na zápästie, ktorý mali všetci. Vôbec nepomáhalo, že stojí v plavkách, na vyhriatej pláži, za chrbtom má zvučný príliv trblietajúceho sa jazera a pred sebou fajný stánok z dreva a bambusu. Obsluha v havajskej košeli pripravovala kokteily zo širokej ponuky čerstvého bežného, exotického i tropického ovocia.

Inoue stojaca vedľa nej jastrabím pohľadom či ako uhranutá hltala každý pohyb, ktorý obsluha za pultom vykonala. Samozrejme, že danú osobu ten uhrančivý pohľad znervózňoval do maxima.

Avšak pozornosť staršej hnedovlásky bola nasmerovaná na tretiu hnedovlasú osobu, ktorá tam nateraz stála s nimi v rade vedľa seba a tiež mala tak povediac nespokojný výraz. Bola to známosť z ojedinelého stretnutia kedy sa obe náhodne stretli a vytvorili tým pri jednej honbe za určitým ' _pokladom_ ', ktorý sa skončil fiaskom.

.

((- **Kinuhata Saiai** : Esper: Level-4 [ _Offense Armor_ ] 12r - Táto krátko vlasá hnedovláska, ktorá väčšinou nocí pásikové ponožky a dlhší štrikovaný sveter ktorý nahrádza i funkciu sukne ako nejaký dámsky dres či kratšie šaty. Je členkou ITEM (velí Mugino) týmu pracujúceho pre temnú stranu akademického mesta. Jej schopnosti ktoré vzišli z implantovania obranných myšlienkových vzorcov od #1 z nej robí, tank ktorý sa nemusí uhýbať guľkám a dokáže bez problémov i zdvihnúť auto, či dať päťstovku po ktorej zostane v stene diera. Skoro akoby na sebe mala neviditeľné power brnenie. Obľubuje B-éčkové a C-éčkové filmy. Jej osobnosť je plná kontrastov: od nezáujmu (EMO) až po výstrednosť Excentrika, od poslušnosti a lojálnosti až po hravosť a Trolling.-))

.

"Super nedostačujúci výsledok." Prehovorila po chvíľke mlčania, keď na seba zazerali pohľadmi akoby sa chystali do bitky medzi sebou. "Keď sa po tom dílerovi zľahla zem, tak som super dúfala, že si ma podviedla a nechala si to tajomstvo pre seba. Takže až by sme sa znovu stretli, tak by som ho mohla z teba vymlátiť, ale keďže i po tej dobe na tebe nevidím rozdiel, tak i tato moja nádej super pohasla." S nespokojným výrazom premeriavala skromnú hruď u #3.

"Zaujímavé, niečo podobné napadlo v jednu chvíľu i mňa, ale keďže ani ja som toho darebáka už nedokázala nájsť, tak som tú teóriu zahodila. Vyzerá to, že žiadna z nás neurobila žiadny pokrok." I ona ostrila na vrchný diel plaviek u ' _Offense Armor_ ', ktoré si priam pýtali, aby to čo zakrývali bolo o pár čísel väčšie.

Prešla sekunda dve, ako tak si to nechávali uležať medzi sebou, až nakoniec obe porazenecky povzdychy, nechajúc všetko to napätie medzi nimi doslova odviať sa ako jemný piesok pri vánku. S veľkou nespokojnosťou zaborili svoje pohľady do neznáma čakajúc až budú ich objednávky pripravené.

.

Nereagovali ani keď sa k netrpezlivej trojici prišuchtala istá dlhovlasá blondína s medovými vlasmi. V ospalosti či skrz pre nízky ranný tlak sa doslova vliekla, knísajúc sa zo strany na stranu, hundrajúc si niečo o tom prečo práve ona má ísť pre kokteily. Bez najmenšieho ostychu sa ' _predbehla_ ' natiahnuc prst k pultu a ospalým hlasom prednesúc svoju objednávku. "Vezmem si tri poháre z toho čoho už máte hotové. Dajte mi to na tácku, alebo niečo čo sa bude dobre niesť a nezabudnite mi pridať kopec ďalších maškŕt čo tu máte. Ďakujem vám za vašu ochotu a vezmem si to okamžite." Zakončila ako inač veľmi ospalým zívnutím načisto ignorujúc svoje okolie.

Dievčatá a hlavne Mikoto jej venovali neveriace výrazy. Než ostatné stihli zareagovať #3 schmatlo #5 za biceps a nešetrne s ňou zatriaslo, aby ju plne zobudilo z jej polospánku. "Hej, Shokuhou, okamžite sa zobuď! Ešte je len ráno a ty si znovu vo svojich starých koľajach!" Keďže jej pokus o prebudenie metódou: _'Zatriasť kasičkou tak mocne, aby bolo počuť cinkotať jej zlatý poklad.'_ spôsobil u pacienta malátnosť až sa mu netočili v kruhoch nielen hlava, ale i oči. Slinka vybehla z úst a hnedovláska musela blondínu uchopiť i za druhý biceps aby nespadla. Tentoraz s ňou zatriasla šetrnejšie.

.

Trvalo len pár sekúnd než ' _Mental Out_ ' konečne zaostrila na osobu pred sebou a konečne sa zobudila. "Huh?-" Prekvapene pohliadla na tvár hnedovlásky pred sebou, potom jej na moment pohľad klesol dole (na plavky samozrejme), než sa znovu vrátil na tvár, skoro akoby si spomínala ' _kto_ ' to pred ňou je. Po pár mrknutiach jej ' _hviezdnych_ ' očí sa rozžiarila veľkým úsmevom naznačujúci žartík. "No to je mi ale prekvapenie, azda to nie je môj najobľúbenejší pár áčok? [ _A-čok, podprsenka, prsné košíky veľkosť: A = 'doska' Mikoto_ ]." Zachichotala sa, neodpustiac si vypnutie svojej hrude, čím sa istý devastačný rozdiel medzi ich postavami stal ešte výraznejší.

Výraz Mikoto prezrádzal ako okamžite oľutovala že ju mal radšej poslať do hajan než vzbudiť.

Zato Kinuhata vyslovila svoj názor i za Railgun. "Skrz nejaký dôvod ma táto blondína super nasiera vo viac než v jednom smere. Fajn, je mi to super jasné. Len čo toho kartového podvodníka chytím, tak si ho super podám, že bude super ľutovať toho dňa kedy ma dobehol."

.

Blondína, i cez to že ju hnedovláska držala za obe ramená, venovala druhej dievčine pýtavý pohľad. Pár krát prešla pohľadom z tváre Mikoto na Saiai a naspäť, než jej konečne svitlo. "Ahá- spomínam si-" Pohliadnuc k oblohe spustila s očividne hraním zamyslením ako by si na niečo veľmi dávneho spomenula. "Spomínam na istého obchodníka, ktorý záhadne zmizol po tom čo istej zúfalej dvojici predal všetky svoje karty ' _indiánskeho pokru_ '. Hovorí sa, že medzi tými kartami bol i kúsok ohodnotený úrovňou S, tak jedinečný, že by niektoré slečny so špecifickým rysom spravili čokoľvek aby sa dostali k tajomstvu ktoré ukrýval. Myslím, že to malo niečo spoločné so ženskými rysmi- oh áno volalo sa to tuším ' _Bust Upper_ '. [ _zvýšenie pre_ _ženské poprsie_ ] Avšak taktiež sa hovorí, že to nemá žiadny účinok na svalovcov bez mozgu s áčkami." Blondína pohliadla na temné výrazy oboch dievčat a začala sa nekontrolovane škodoradostne smiať. "Buhahaha... Tak to je dobré, ani legendárne tajomstvo ' _Bust Upper_ ' nedokáže poraziť tvoj plochí hrudník. Nie je to náhodou tvoja druhá schopnosť? Na akú úroveň [ _Level_ ] plochého hrudníka si sa vypracovala?" Pre Kinuhatu a Misaku to bolo ako sypať soľ do otvorenej rany.

"Z nejakého super očividného dôvodu chcem nateraz pozmeniť svoj cieľ pomsty, pretože niekto si o to fakt super koleduje."

"Keď už o tom tak hovoríme, všimla som si, že tu niekto trpí nadváhou, ktorá sa dá vyriešiť tým, že sa vyškvaria dva nadbytočné tukové vaky."

.

Shokuhou si uvedomila, že pretiahla strunu. Tieto dve naježené mačence sú len na chlp od premeny na vyhladovaných tigrov, ktorý sa na ňu dívajú ako na šťavnatú gazelu. "P-p- počkať! Hádam nechcete zariadiť aby som záhadne zmizla ako ten díler. Nemôžete viniť niekoho iného než seba samotného zato, že to na vás nezabralo! A- a už vôbec nie niekoho kto podtrhol ten fakt."

Mikoto ale jej výhovorky nebrala. "S- sklapni! Skutočne si myslíš, že som to bola ja?- Nie, nebola a vonkoncom ten prihlúpli ' _Bust Upper_ ' tam ani nebol! Vieš ty vôbec čím všetkým som si musela kvôli tým prihlúplym kartám prejsť?!" Zagánila na blondínu až tak zblízka, až sa prsatka musela zakloniť s obavami, že ju hnedovlásky hryzne do nosa, ale skrz to že bola v zajatí ďaleko sa nedostala.

"Obyčajne by som si super užívala nejaké tie C- karty." Pripojila sa Kinuhata spomenúc si na nepríjemný zážitok. "Avšak kvôli tej S- karte, sme prešli všetko a niektoré karty boli fakt super na makovicu. V konečnom dôsledku to nestálo za to snaženie a mám za to, že ma to super stálo aspoň rok života.

.

"He? O čom to vy dve hovoríte? Jasne ste vzali všetky karty, vrátane tej striebornej. Nebolo nutné ich prejsť všetky. Stačilo medzi nimi zalistovať a vybrať tú striebornú." Nechápala blondína pokiaľ ju niečo netrklo. "Počkať na moment, niečo si musíme overiť!" Vymanila sa zo zovretia, ale skôr to bolo tak, že ju Mikoto pustila, keď ju o to gestom požiadala, vediac že gazelia šanca úteku je rovná nule. Prešla okolo Inoue ktorá ten rozhovor mlčky sledovala a potichu si od obsluhy vypýtala príbor. Moment na to sa k dvojici otočila s jednou lyžičkou v každej ruke. "Takže dámy,- jedna z nich je z bežného kovu a tá druhá zo striebra. Takže ktorá je ktorá? A žiadne podvádzanie za použitia schopností." Čakala na odpoveď a zatiaľ čo sekundy ubiehali a dievčatá len mlčky zazerali na príbor v jej rukách, došla jej trpezlivosť. Nasilu sa zasmiala hraným smiechom, ale rázom im tie lyžičky s naštvaným výrazom hodila do čiel. "Neuťahujte si zo mňa vy svalovci bez mozgu!- [ _Meat Heads /Masové hlavy!_ ] Jej smiech bol nahradený jej podráždeným štekaním. "Neuveriteľné, skutočné neuveriteľné. Vzali ste všetko. Mali ste ho v rukách. Tak ako ste ho mohli stratiť?! Tak ako ste o neho mohli prísť? O Grál všetkých plochých dosiek. O 'Bust Upper'? Predsa ste si nemohli nechať tú kartu ukradnúť popod nos, alebo že by uletela sama od seba? Nie, nie nemožné! Vtipkovanie by ste mali nechať na toho kto je v tom dobrý."

Obe dievčatá mali veľmi potemnené výrazy. Ale bola to tá tretia hnedovláska ktorá poskytla stopu. "Pokiaľ je reč o lietajúcej striebornej karte z dňa spomínaného incidentu-" Prehovorila Inoue, ktorá tak upútala pozornosť trojice. "Tak Misaka referuje, že bola videná bližšie nešpecifikovaná vrana ako v zobáku nesie niečo čo by mohlo, byť referovaná ako karta z balíčku o ktorom je reč." Pozorne sledovala ako si jej hnedovlasé kolegyne vymenili zdesené výrazy, keď si uvedomili, že tento nerealistický scenár zrazu nebol až tak neskutočný. Obzvlášť keď utrúsili niečo o posedení vonku pri bazéne na ležadlách pre opaľovanie. "Istá Misaka, zo zvedavosti šla preskúmať oblasť kam priletel ten vták, avšak spomínanú kartu tam nenašla. Jedinou ďalšou osobu, ktorú tam uzrela bola istá mníška v bielom habite, ktorá zliezla z veľkého stromu po tom čo na neho vyliezla, aby obnovila svoje vlastníctvo nad istým ' _kalio_ ' mačiatkom po tom čo utieklo na strom. Touto informáciou sa Misaka stáva súčasťou týmu, ktorý vyšetruje ten záhadný ' _Bust Upper_ ' s tým, že až veľká sestra odhalí toto tajomstvo, bolo by vhodné aby si spomenula na mladšiu sestru ako prispela svojou častou a podelila sa s ňou o detaily."

"Samozrejme, že toto je tvoj hlavný dôvod." Povzdychla si jej staršia sestra.

.

Zato dlhovlasá medová blondína zostala s vyvalenými očami v úžase. "Toto je na nezaplatenie." Preriekla šokovane. "Kto by si pomyslel, že i samotná matka príroda je zato, aby ste zostali plochými doskami?"

To ale prinútilo istú tsundere upustiť výboj od vlastného spánku. "Nehovor- takže aby ti nebolo ľúto z toho, že medzi nás obrysmi nezapadáš, tak urobím na tebe isté úpravy vo výzore, ti jeden tučko! Vopred sa ospravedlňujem, keď po tomto procese zostaneš na nejakú dobu v kóme!"

"Super počkaj! I keď sme v práve, a super rada by som sa k tomu zámeru pridala, stále mi tu super niečo nesedí. Hlavnou otázkou by malo byť niečo čo nám v tomto rozhovore super uniká. Zastav sa a super porozmýšľaj nad týmto: Ako to, že o tom super toľko vie? Ako to, že ona super vôbec niečo o tom vie? Nezdá sa ti super podozrivé, že o tom bľaboce ako keby tam bola? Akoby tú kartu práve ' ** _ona_** ' super vzala?"

"Shokuhou dono, pokiaľ máte vo svojom vlastníctve spomínaný ' _Bust Upper_ ', tak Misaka odporúča, aby ste sa o danú vedomosť podelili. Hovorí Misaka s odhodlaným výrazom vo svojej tvári, vystihujúci jej bojovú pripravenosť motivovať informačného dílera k štedrosti."

.

A-čkové [ _košíky veľkosti A_ ] dievčatá pôsobili dojmom, akoby boli vyhladovanou vlčou svorkou chystajúcou sa vrhnúť na šťavnatú kravu, bohato obdarenú tukom na tých ' _správnych_ ' miestach.

.

Samozrejme prsatka si dobre uvedomovala v akej kaši sa nachádza a radšej sa pokúsila slovne vykľučkovať. "Mala by si vedieť, že ten tvoj výraz zas toľko toho neprezradí. K tomu-" Postavila sa do pózy 'akoby nič', nahodiac bezstarostný výraz. "Vyzerám azda, že by som niečo také ako ' _Bust Upper_ ' potrebovala? V prvom rade indián poker sa objavil len tento rok a ja som prestala byť doskou už na konci minulého..." Zarazila sa, keď si uvedomila, že im to nemala povedať.

Mikoto okamžite schmatla jeden zo zvodných balónikov na istej hrudi, ktorý sa ihneď bránil protitlakom, keď sa pokúsila do neho zaboriť svoju dlaň i svoje prsty. Vlastník daného doplnku sa preľakol nad náhlym a hlavne agresívnym výpadom. Ale útočník sa nespokojne zamračil, klapnúc svojim jazykom. "Tcs! Má to pulz a elektrické impulzy. Dočerta! A to som dúfala, že je to len ilúzia stvorená za pomoci jej schopnosti ' _Mental Out_ ', ktorý by šiel nejako strhnúť."

Saiai bleskovo schmatla to druhé, s podobnou reakciou. "Aghr! Ten tlkot jej srdca sa mi prebíja až do samotnej ruky. A to som super očakávala, že sú to silikóny, alebo iný podfuk, ktorý by som mohla odtrhnúť. Takto ma to nasiera super viac."

Inoue spoza nich zazerala a tento raz sa z jej tváre dalo vyčítať ako moc je nespokojná nad tým, že isté balóniky sú údajne pravé.

.

Shokuhou, ktorá už teraz mala srdce v krku prepadala panike. "P-p- počkať! Netrhajte nič! Oni sú skutočné práve, takže prosím, upokojte sa! Ja- ja sa vážne o- ospravedlňujem za svoje správanie, dokonca vám pomôžem v hľadaní vášho ' _svätého grálu_ ' ak o to máte záujem, len už ma pustite! A netvárte sa ako keby ste očakávali, že zo mňa tie prsia len tak odpadnú!"

"Z nejakého dôvodu si myslím, že ťahať ta zo sebou za týmto účelom sa môže veľmi rýchlo zvrtnúť v celkový neprospech."

"To isté tu. Super som presvedčená o tom, že by sa jej pomoc v istom bode vypomstila."

"Žiadne obavy, upokojuje Misaka situáciu, pretože istá Misaka už dá pozor, aby slečna Misaki dodržala čo sľúbila nielen veľkej sestre. A tým sľubom majú byť prsia dosť veľké na to aby sa nezmestili do rúk majiteľa." Týmto si získala pozornosť všetkých troch hádajúcich sa dievčat, ktoré jej venovali pýtavé pohľady či tú myšlienku bude viacej rozvíjať. Namiesto toho sa ale obrátila k pultu a k obsluhe čo podnietilo Zvyšných dvoch vlkov aby upustili svoju korisť. Tá gazela ihneď o krok ustúpila, založiac si ruky na hruď v obrannom geste, aby zamedzila prípadným ďalším výpadom na 'svoje stádo'. Ešte stihla s veľmi trucovitým výrazom zahundrať, aby istú osobu vynechali z tohto ich dobrodružstva, ale nikto jej nevenoval pozornosť. Inoue už bola na ďalšej stránke príbehu a od obsluhy si z pultu vzala do náručia niečo ako tác skombinovaný s piknikovým košíkom, ktorý bol štedro naplnený nápojmi, kokteilmi a maškrtami rôzneho druhu. Bez toho aby povedala postávajúcej trojici ďalšie slovo, alebo pohľad vykročila od stánku pevným krokom niekam preč.

.

Dievčatá ju sledovali až do momentu než sa ozvala obsluha s do kameňa vytesaným obchodným výrazom v tvári, ktorá upútala pozornosť tým, že im predložila niečo ako digitálny účet zobrazený na obrazovke jej PADu. Sekundu, dve- trojica zazerala na obsluhu ako im nedochádzalo, že chce po nich platbu.

.

Následne si Mikoto naštvane dupla, zatiaľ čo zvolala svoje ' _Hej!_ ' po svojej sestričke, ktorá za tú chvíľku jej nepozornosti, stihla pridať do kroku a poriadne sa od nich vzdialiť i s lupom. Zapýrená z toho, že sa nechala tak strašne napáliť, zaťala svoje zuby a priložila si ruku na tvár. [Face-Palm]

"Super dopálenie, keď si pomyslím, že som si zo sebou nevzala skoro nič."

"Dievčatá." Upútala ich pozornosť blondína. "Nechcem narúšať vašu depresiu, ale nemá byť tento rezort pre nás úplne zadarmo? Tým myslím i jedlo v štýle zjedz čo môžeš?" Áčka jej venovali zamyslené pohľady a následne celá trojica prebodla obsluhu vážnymi pohľadmi.

.

Očividne vystresovanej obsluhe, ktorá už nedokázala udržovať svoju obchodnú tvár konečne došlo ktorá bije. Ospravedlnila sa a stručne im vysvetlila, že postačí ak priloží k PADu náramok čo majú všetci na rukách. Všetko jej pre nich skutočne zadarmo a len vedú záznam o tom čo kto robí, aby sa rezort mohol pripraviť na budúce výstrelky 'celebrít'. Hoci pravdepodobne už teraz uvažoval o tom či sa toho tento park vôbec dožije.

.

Po tom čo mu Mikoto vynadala, že to mal povedať ako prvé, pípla daný účet a následne vyštartovala za svojou Imoto v snahe ju dobehnúť. Zanechala za sebou Kinuhatu Saiai so Shokuhou Misaki, ktoré si vymenili krátke pohľady. Samozrejme dlhovláska sa veľkoryso ponúkla, že výnimočne počká až krátko vlasá vybaví svoju objednávku. Tá stále mala výraz ktorý prezrádzal, že chce blondínu trápiť, ale keďže si jej ciel obozretne udržoval bezpečnú vzdialenosť, stále si brániac hruď, rozhodla sa že ju potrestá tým, že si zadá nezmyselne veľkú objednávku s akou sa vytiahla Inoue.

.

.

.

Ako správna dovolenková destinácia i tento ' _karibsky ostrov_ ', (niekto z hostí ho tak nazval), mal miesto kde sa mohli všetci návštevníci stretnúť a tak povediac posedieť pri spoločnom programe, pre všetkých aktuálnych návštevníkov.

Prchajúca Inoue zamierila k jednej skupinke sediacich dievčat a samozrejme Mikoto sa za ňou objavila práve vo chvíli, keď položila objednávku na stôl. "Hej!" Schmatla ju za rameno aby si získala jej pozornosť. "Okamžite mi vysvetli čo mal znamenať ten tvoj žartík pred chvíľou!"

"Misaka potvrdzuje úspešnosť misie, prilákať staršiu sestru k tomuto stolu. Prehlasuje Misaka hrdo zatiaľ čo narýchlo vracia svoju pozornosť k nápojom, aby sa jej ušiel ten o ktorý má záujem."

.

Prvá hnedovláska len letmo a to i pol okom pohliadla na osadenstvo tvorené jej sestrami, aby si povzdychla. Bez zaváhania sa natiahla po náhodnej voľbe z tenšujúcej sa ponuky a nonšalantne sa usadila na voľnú stoličku. "Takže,- čo je tak dôležité, že ste ma museli až takto zlanáriť, aby som sa k vám pridala?" S prekríženými nohami a rukou cez operadlo, pozerajúc mimo do prázdna či na oblohu, si usrkla z čohokoľvek čo si vybrala.

"Misaka sa rozhodla vyjadriť isté obavy a presadzuje názor nutnosti prejedať isté otázky, ktorým sa staršia sestra s najväčšou pravdepodobnosťou bude snažiť vyhnúť, alebo k nim bude ľahostajná. Ale najskôr by chcela veľkú sestru informovať ohľadom istej osoby, ktorá sa až moc snaží vystupovať ako jedna zo ' _sestier_ ', avšak istý pár odlišnosti je priveľmi rušivým elementom."

.

Staršej hnedovláske okamžite prišla na um jej doterajšia červenovlasá spolubývajúca, ktorá ju až moc nadšene oslovuje ' _Oné sama_ ' i po tom čo sa k nim pripojila Inoue. Pri predstave ako ju zvyčajne víta a s pohárom na ústach jej skoro zabehlo. "Eh- Kuroko je fajn- teda aspoň do chvíle než sa utrhne z reťaze. Potom je to s ňou na nevydržanie." Snažila sa popísať Shirai tak aby nevyvolala žiadne nedorozumenie.

"Misaka je nespokojná so sestriným strohým vyhlásením. Nielenže zlyhala nadviazať na zámer tohto dohovoru, ale hlavne porovnáva vlastnú schopnosť brániť sa voči výpadom Shirai Kuroko s nami, ako keby to bola samozrejmá schopnosť zo základného balíčku ' _MMORPG skilov_ ', ktorým by mali všetky Misaky disponovať už od základného nastavenie tvorby herného charakteru. Staršia sestra sa nemusí spomínanej osoby obávať pretože ona sama je silná až dosť. Lenže pozabudla, že u sestier tomu tak vo väčšine nie je. Oponuje Misaka so zhrozeným výrazom."

.

"Čo- čo máš za problém?! Namiesto machrovania s gamerskými výrazmi mi povedz, kde si nechala ten zhrozený výraz o ktorom hovoríš?"

"Oné sama sa nemusí obávať o svoj život, pretože svoje súboje so spomínaným atentátnikom zakaždým s prehľadom vyhráva."

.

"Atentátnika?" Vyvalila Mikoto oči na Inoue, neveriac svojím ušiam čo práve počula. "To ako vážne hovoríš o Kuroko?" (Iste, z istého uhla by to mohlo tak vyzerať, ale že by sa dali tie jej zvrhlé úlety považovať za útok na môj život je už trošku veľa.) Mierne sa jej orosila tvár, pretože vysvetliť toto nedorozumenie práve im by mohlo byť nad jej sily. "Eh-, nie je to tak, že by Kuroko vôbec niekedy uvažovala o tom, že by niekoho zabila, alebo zmrzačila. Na to je až príliš hrdá." (Lenže to čo by v prípade jej úspešného útoku umrelo by bola moja dôstojnosť.) Zamračila sa v duchu podráždene, odmietajúc čoby len uvažovať o tom, že by ten červenovlasí zvrhlík niekedy uspel. "Počuj, vec sa má tak, že ona je zvrhlík skrz na skrz, ktorý sa pokúsi vrhnúť a túliť sa s čímkoľvek čo má spojenie so mnou." Prevrátila oči k oblohe, keď si uvedomila ako im to musí vyznieť. "Je- jednoducho jej daj elektrickú šlehu zakaždým, keď sa nebude vedieť zmestiť do kože. Vôbec nebude vadiť ak trošku pritlačíš." Na moment sa zastavila. "Keď sa nad tým tak zamyslím, tak si Kuroko vypestovala slušnú výdrž." Usrkla si zo svojho nápoja.

Veľká sestra má silné reči, keď nemá obavy z odvetnej akcií od _'Antiskillu'_ či _'Judgementu'_ , ktorá prichádza spravidla po tom čo niektorý z ich členov bol napadnutý. Ani si nerobí starosti z toho, že jej nasadili za chrbát špióna a čo viac priamo do jej izby. Udáva Misaka fakty na pravú mieru."

.

"V tom tvojom výklade je toľko logických chýb až ma to udivuje." Darovala svojej sestričke káravý pohľad. "Za prvé; Kuroko nie je špión, ale zvrhlík. Za druhé; _'Judgement'_ , má pramálo spoločné s tým, že využila príležitosti, aby svojvoľne natlačila do mojej izby. ' _legálne_ ' vysánkovala moju bývalú spolubývajúcu a začala ma volať oné sama. Viem si predstaviť, že to dievča jej nakoniec bolo za ten presun i vďačné. Veď predsa Kuroko to bremeno byť so mnou v izbe znáša neporovnateľne lepšie ako moja bývalá spolubývajúca. Predsa len za všetkým, stoja tie jej za vlasy pritiahnuté zásady a predstavy. Za tretie; je celkom normálne potrestať niekoho, kto sa nevie zmestiť do svojej kože. Takže sa mi nesnaž nahovoriť, že by si nič neurobila ak by si niekto niečo dovoľoval!" Ušiel jej podráždený elektrický výboj. "Jednoducho daj šlehu každému kto si o to koleduje!"

"' _Not possible_ _._ '" [ _Nemožné._ ] Pridal sa do rozhovoru ďalší, flegmatický hlas [ _iný než sestier_ ] spomedzi prísediacich dievčat u stolu.

.

Prešla sekunda, dve, než obočie na tvári ' _Railgun_ ' zašklbalo. "Tak teraz si už zo mňa vážne uťahuješ!- Alebo tým chceš povedať, že si vážne koledujem o šok?!" Zavrčala.

Inoue len na moment odvrátila pohľad, na osobu ktorá sa pridala do ich rozhovoru než sa znovu vrátila pohľadom na svoj originál.

Avšak tretia osoba, na ktorú ' _originál_ ' stále nepohliadol, prešla do poučovania. "Z môjho pohľadu by ti neuškodilo ani nakopnutie. Je pre mňa stále záhadou, prečo tvojej pozornosti uniká toľko vecí, obzvlášť keď sú takpovediac priamo pod tvojím nosom. Jeden by sa odvážil nazvať to komediálnym zámerom. He, he..."

.

Až teraz Mikoto opustila svoje relaxačný sed a posadila sa relatívne na dámu slušne. Položila pred seba na stôl pohár a s celkom vážnym výrazom sa pozrela na svoje sestričky. "Pokiaľ máte so mnou dáky problém, tak som tu! Pokiaľ mi chcete niečo povedať, tak len do toho! Avšak nečakajte, že si nechám čokoľvek páčiť!" Prezrela si svoje verné obrazy zľava doprava a späť, až do bodu, kedy sa jej začalo zdať niečo podozrivé. Pohľadom sa zastavila, až na jednej tvári, ktorá bola rovnako EMO [bez emočná] ako u ostatných sestier. Avšak táto tvár nepatrila žiadnej z jej sestričiek, ale geneticky inej osobe. "Huh?"

"Aké ' _Huh_ '? Úplne ma vytáča už len tvoj prístup: ' _Ja nemám poňatia, tak hurá za dobrodružstvom, zistiť čo jej vo veci._ ' Vážne čakáš, že ľudia len tak pristúpia na tvoje podmienky a že ti odpovede budú sami skákať do cesty? To tvoje prehnane vysoké šťastie, ktoré ta obklopuje musí mať vedecké vysvetlenie."

.

Až teraz začalo Mikoto dochádzať, že táto konkrétna osoba nie je jedna z jej sestier, ale samotná Nunotaba Shinobu. Napriek jej čiernym vlasom, inej tvári a inému hlasu stačil ten iba jej EMO výraz a výslovnosť, aby dokonale medzi ne zapadla. Hnedovláska bola v ten moment na nohách a s ráznym buchnutím do stola napomenula čiernovlásku. "Shinobu!- Ako to, že sa tu medi nimi tak bezstarostne schovávaš!?"

"Nikde sa neschovávam a je len tvoja chyba, že si sa nechala ukolísať presvedčením, že u tohto stolu sedí len tvoja krv, bez toho aby si čokoľvek preverila. Okrem toho spomínala si šok a tak si jeden aj zaslúžiš. Takže ráč nasmerovať svoju pozornosť týmto smerom!" Poukázala na opačnú stranu stola.

.

Railgun venovala vedátorke veľmi skeptický pohľad, než veľmi neochotne pohliadla daným smerom na istú Misaku. Táto od ostatných dievčat bola na pohľad o dosť staršia. Okrem bujarého poprsia sa líšila od sestier i vrelým výrazom, láskyplným úsmevom a priam materskou aurou vyžarujúcou z jej tela. Nebolo najmenších pochýb, že meno tejto Misaky bolo Misuzu. Na svoj vek vyzerala tak mlado ku svojej dcére, že ak by tie dve porovnával náhodný okoloidúcu, ľahko by o nej uvažoval ako o staršej sestre Mikoto. #3 sa pri pohľade zoči-voči vlastnej matke poriadne orosila. (Čo tu robí mama!?)

Tá s úsmevom na tvári mlčala a priam pôsobila dojmom, že si posedenie s ostatnými hnedovláskami u jedného stolu priam užíva. Vôbec sa z jej tváre nedalo vyčítať, že by bola nejako znepokojená tým, že jej dcérka je tu x krát, alebo tým že existuje x ľudí čo vyzerá ako presný zrkadlový obraz jej dcérky. Pravdepodobne za to mohla jej nadmieru bezstarostná priateľská nátura. Až si do sýtosti užila pohľadu na svoju dcérušku ktorá sa očividne zasekla na bode kedy si nevie rady ako ďalej, rozhodla sa ju ďalej netýrať. V momente bola vo vrelom, hravom, priam príliš detskom móde na jej vek, akoby nikdy nemala žiadne starosti. "Yohooo, Mikoto chan!" Zvolala zamávajúc rázne na pozdrav ako keby od seba boli vzdialený na desiatky metrov. "Tu Misuzu chan, chcela by som ti povedať, že tento víkend je poriadne nabitý adrenalínom, a užívam si kopec zábavy. Iste boli tu i zážitky ktoré zamrazili a isté otázky ktoré by potrebovali zodpovedať, ale tie môžu počkať až bude mať veľká sestra dostatok rozvahy sa s nimi zdôveriť. To ako sa stará o svoje sestričky mi stačí na to aby som povedala že sedím u stola so samými dobrými dievčatami. Avšak súčasne sa mi zdá, že sa Mikoto chan poslednou dobou až príliš stresuje. Ako sa máš? Ješ poriadne? Vieš predsa, že sa na mňa môžeš kedykoľvek obrátiť. Moja náruč ti je zakaždým otvorená nech sa stane čokoľvek. Takže Oné sama, ber život zľahka. To by chcela Misaka povedať s rozkošným žmurknutím na konci." Po vzoru sestier zakončila svoj výrok vykonaním popísanej udalosti a žmurkla.

.

To však bola pre tsundere zápalka. "Už stihli asimilovať do kolektívu!" Rozkríkla sa vystresovanie, načože sa tá najväčšia z hnedovlások rozchichotala. Ostatné dievčatá u stolu túto scénku len v tichosti sledovali. "A to nie je ani esper a pridala sa k nim." Povzdychla si porazene zatiaľ čo si sadla naspäť na stoličku. S lakťami na stole schovala svoju tvár do svojich dlaní. "Viem, že by som mala niečo tu a tam vysvetli. Viem, že sa poslednou dobou stalo v móde prehadzovať si ten horúci zemiak do kruhu, pretože nikomu sa nechce páliť si ruky jeho rozbaľovaním ešte za vrela, keď sa o neho má podeliť s nedočkavcom. Ale momentálne na toto tu nemám nervy. Niečo čo malo byť sľubné nešlo tak ako malo a skončilo to takto. Jednoducho sú a tak to je."

"Fajn. Ja teda počkám až mi prinesieš hranolčeky." Zachichotala sa. "Určite máš aj ty dáke otázky a jednou z nich je asi ako som sa dostala do tej vašej šou." Usrkla si zo svojho kokteilu než spustila svoj príbeh. "Keďže som meškala, ponáhľala som sa aby som aspoň stihla druhú časť vášho programu. Ako som sa tak hnala zrazu sa svet okolo mňa prevrátil na ruby a ani poriadne neviem čo sa stalo. Páni, tá Shizuri san je vážne strašidelná keď je nabrúsená. Prirútila sa ku mne s pripomienkami, neberúc ohľady na škody na verejnom priestranstve a schmatla ma za golier. Už som si myslela že je po mne, keby sa ten tvoj Herold znenazdania neukázal, a nevysvetlil Shizuri, že kára nesprávnu osobu. Tej sa to znepáčilo dvojmo. Ten tvoj Herold hovorila v tak vznešenom duchu, že ak by mala psí chvostík vrtela by ním nadšene ako s vrtuľou. Ešte že ten psík bol i organizátorom, inač by si tá spaľujúca slečna vybila svoju zlosť priamo na nej. Veľmi rýchlo sa zhodli a tak povediac ma zatiahli do vašej šou ako doplnok." Trápne sa zasmiala. "Bol to tak intenzívny zážitok že som si neuvedomila kedy som sa začala modliť aby som aspoň posledný krát mohla vidieť svoju dcérušku. A hľa,- čo sa nestalo? Splnilo sa mi to mnohonásobne. Najskôr som si ale myslela, že vidím dvojmo, trojmo a potom som si povedala, že na tom nezáleží." S chuti sa zasmiala.

.

"To nie je vtipné." Utrúsila Mikoto sklamane a až teraz zdvihla svoju hlavu z dlaní, aby s pohľadom plného obáv pohliadla znovu na svoju mamu, ktorá sa s úsmevom snažila povzbudiť svoju dcéru. Po tichom povzdychnutí sa #3 zdvihlo zo stoličky. "Hlavné je, že nikomu nič nie je. Ja sa idem prejsť. Sama. Takže zatiaľ sa tu vy všetci majte." Po týchto slovách odkráčala náhodným smerom, zanechajúc skupinu za sebou.

.

.

.

Mikoto sa rozhodla o prechádzku po piesočnej pláži. Nestarala sa o stúpajúce slnko nad hlavou, keď skrze pravidelný umelý príliv a odliv, mala pravidelne členky pod vodou.

.

Rozhliadla sa ponad vodnú hladinu jazera, ktoré bolo dosť veľké na to aby takpovediac obklopovalo pevninu s návštevníkmi. Na druhej strane breh tvoril súvislý pás skalnatého útesu týčiaceho sa do výšky. Celkom jasne sa dal jasne dal spozorovať prechádzkový chodník, ktorý sa tiahol v úctyhodnej výške po celej kamennej stene. Tu a tam bolo v masíve mnoho cestičiek ktorými sa dalo dostať z chodníka na terasy či priamo k vode na drobné pláže. Ojedinelé jaskynné otvory spojovali tamtú stranu s podzemnou časťou komplexu. Nech už to vyzeralo akokoľvek prírodne, bolo jasné že celý ten útvar len zakrýval vonkajšiu stenu Aqua parku. Tvorcovia areálu asi zamýšľali tému tropického ostrova v strede jazera, ktoré zaplavilo vnútro krátera vyhasnutého vulkánu.

.

Všimla si skupinu v plavkách stojacu na jednej z terás, ktorá zoskočila do vody nesúc si zo sebou surfy. Chvíľku po tom čo zoskočili a posadili sa na tie surfy, sa relatívne pokojná hladina zmenila na nepoznanie. Najskôr sa pod hladinou rozsvietila rada jasných svetiel ktoré vyznačili priamku od útesu k ostrovu. Hneď po zvukovom signáli, tým bolo volanie veľryby, svetlá pohasli a čoskoro sa hnedovláske na pláži naskytol pohľad na slušnú surfársku vlnu, ktorá sa aj so surfistami hnala k nej.

.

Zastala, sledujúc tú vlnu uvažovala či to tiež nepôjde skúsiť. Bola do toho úkazu tak zanietená, že si až neskoro uvedomila, že tá vlnka nie je taká malá ako by si jeden mohol myslieť. Normálne je takáto vlna udržovaná pri živote oceánskymi prúdmi a vetrom, než sa zlomí a zanikne. Takže náhle umelé vlny v bazénoch zvyknú veľmi rýchlo strácať na intenzite. Opak nastáva keď sa zapojí do rovnice extrém a vlna je tak mocná, že keď dorazia na vychýrené pláže, najskôr nastane odliv. Vlna naberie na sile a výške, komplet prevalcuje čo jej stojí v ceste a pokiaľ zo sebou nevyvalí na breh čo mala zo sebou. Tak ten breh navráti do pôvodnej podoby, ako vyzeral pred príchodom ľudí. Lenže tento park sa nachádza v _'Gakuen-Toshi'_ , v Akademickom Meste, ktoré je technologicky dvadsať rokov napred ostatným svetom. Táto dokonalá vlna sa nezmenila po celú tú cestu. Na pláž sa valila _'tsunami'_.

.

Mikoto mala v tvári prázdny výraz. Normálne by tohto oponenta brala ako výzvu, buď ako plavec, alebo ako ' _Railgun_ '. Avšak momentálne nemala náladu na nič a k tomu sa jej nezdalo vhodné vypáliť svoj povestný útok na vlnu na ktorej sa vezú už len dvaja dámsky surfisti, ktorý z nej nespadli.

.

Na jej prekvapenie tesne pred plážou, vlna rapídne stratila na intenzite a náhle sa zlomila. Takže až dosiahla hnedovlásku bola jej výška akurát tak ledva do pol pása a i to bola takpovediac z väčšiny spenená voda. Ani ju to nezrazilo a len trocha ošpliechalo tvár.

.

Osviežená nečakaným kúpeľom, sa už chystala osloviť plavkyne, ktoré dorazili na pláž spoločne s vlnou. Avšak skysol jej úsmev, keď až teraz začala venovať pozornosť daným osobám. Pretože prvá osoba na ktorú sa obrátila bola priamo Mugino Shizuri. Rovnako ako #3, I jej relatívne spokojný výraz skysol, keď sa obrátila na toho kto ju oslovil.

.

Nasledovala trápna chvíľka trápneho ticha a napätia ktorá by mohla prepuknúť v scénu z vojnového apokalyptického prostredia, keby tie dve tvrdé hlavy čo ani jedna nechcela ustúpiť, nevyrušila tretia osoba, ktorá tam prišla po súši.

"Hej, Mugino! Super sa mi nepáči ako si sa rozhodla ísť surfovať bezo mňa." Krátko vlasá Kinuhata Saiai sa odula na dlhovlasú Mugino Shizuri, ktorá okamžite odignorovala #3.

.

"Čo po mne chceš?! Je to tvoja vina, že ti to tak dlho trvalo až si prepásla termín. Radšej pridaj do kroku, stretneme sa s ostatnými." So surfom pod pazuchou zamierila smerom do vnútrozemia ostrova.

"Tak aby si super vedela, zas tak dlho mi to netrvalo. To niekto iný bol super nedočkavý. I keď ta to nezaujíma, na svoju obhajobu mám, že som musela riešiť istý pár objemných prekážok, čo sa tlačili do výhľadu. Oh!- pokiaľ mieriš na plaza, tak ti musím oznámiť, že sme sa super presunuli inam, kvôli niečomu super rušivému, z čoho sa Takitsubo rozum zastavoval až super na tretiu."

.

"Ťažko to bude niečo rušivejšie než to čo je na tejto pláži."

"Hlavne sa super nepribližuj k plaza a tento deň si budeme môcť super užiť pokiaľ sa ešte dá."

.

Mikoto si spojila jednotlivé nápovede zo sebou samotnou a s tým, že miesto kde posedela spolu so setrami sa dá v tomto areály nazvať plaza [ _námestie_ ] Namierila svoj pohľad na ďalšiu surfistku, ktorá ich rozhovor v tichosti pozorovala o pár metrov ďalej.

Ako náhle si čiernovláska s dlhými vlasmi uviazanými do konského chvosta, ktorá okrem surfu v jednej ruke držala v tej druhej dvojmetrovú katanu, uvedomila že sa ich pohľady skrížili panicky zo sebou trhla. Rozbehla sa k vode. So slovami ' _Že_ _túto dovolenku potrebuje_.' Vykonala aspoň 30 metrov dlhý skok do vody, po ktorom ďalších pár metrov plávala než sa vyštverala na surf. Švihla svojou katanou vzad ako veslom čož jej dalo rýchlosť i odpich vodného skútra. Takže vlastne mohla surfovať i bez vĺn.

.

Tak ako predtým, hnedovláska zas zostala s prázdnym výrazom. Preskúmala nateraz relatívne pokojnú hladinu, len s jemným vlnobitím, spozorujúc inú dvojicu surfistov v strede jazera, ktorá sa zrejme pozabudla/ vystúpila či vypadla počas jazdy. Už chcela vykročiť a pokračovať vo svojej prechádzke, keď ucítila známu prítomnosť. "Čo sa deje?" Otočila na prichádzajúcu Inoue.

"Oné sama síce povedala, že chce byť sama, ale pozorovanie preukázalo, ako moc je k sebe neúprimná a ako moc prahne po spoločnosti. Hlavne ak je v otázke istá osoba s výnimočnou pravačkou. Deklaruje Misaka zámer držať sa včerajšieho vyhlásenia o ktorom dúfa, že na neho staršia sestra zabudla."

.

Mikoto sa zapýrila, pri spomienke na isté rečičky, istého pochybného kňaza o pochybnej svadbe s istým idiotom. "S- sklapni! Áno!?"

"Takže Oné sama, chce i naďalej tvrdiť, že ho nehľadá? V tom prípade Misaka použije iný prístup ako jej staršia sestra a keď sa s ním konečne stretne začne vetou: ' _Misaka ťa celý čas hľadala._ ' Pritom sa bude na neho dívať so žiadostivým výrazom, aký má v tvári aj teraz. Poukazuje výsledky svojho tréningu." [ _Nie stále EMO_.]

.

Hnedovláska si povzdychla. "Tá tvoja tvár je taká istá ako predtým." Bez ďalšieho zapodievania sa touto témou vykročila ďalej, aby si prečistila hlavu.

Inoue sledovala svoju sestru ako spravila niekoľko krokov než vykročila za ňou. Po čase ju doženúc.

.

.

.

Čas im ubiehal ako tak kráčali stále tým istým smerom popri mierne sa zatáčajúcej pláži. Naraz si, ale Mikoto povšimla istého útvaru, ktorý videla už predtým. ("Dežavú?- Alebo je ich tu viacej.")

"O čom to staršia sestra hovorí? Prihovára sa Misaka, ktorá nabrala podozrenie, že Oné sama má v úmysle pokračovať v chôdzi pokiaľ nedosiahne určitého bodu, ktorý by ju donútil otočiť sa, alebo zmeniť smer. Ako napríklad múr, či koniec pláže."

.

"A čo je na tom také zlé?"

"Iba fakt, že podľa istých slov sme na kruhovom ostrove, ktorý sa nachádza v strede jazera ktoré vypĺňa kráter vulkánu. Takže chodíme v kruhu a cez vodnú hladinu vidíme vnútornú stenu onoho kráteru. To sa Oné sama vôbec nepozastavila nad tým, koľko sa nachodila v podzemných útrobách areálu? Ani nad tým, že musela vystúpiť po schodoch, alebo použiť výťah, aby sa dostala na povrch tohto ostrova? Takže odignorovala, že väčšina zariadení ako sociálnych tak i ďalších je pod povrchom a to čo vidí naokolo je vlastne obrovský strešný bazén. Potom pokiaľ daná osoba nie je v našom dohľade a je v tomto objekte, tak sa musí nachádzať niekde vo vnútri tejto budovy. Takže hlavná otázka znie: Ako je možné, že Oné sama, prejavuje tak neprimerané reakcie, zatiaľ čo tak moc tápa v tme? Povzdycháva si Misaka pretože jej predstava zážitku z pláže bola trošku iná."

.

"Tak aby sme si niečo ujasnili, moja reakcia je celkom normálna na abnormality. K tomuto Aqua parku som nedostala žiadny leták, program, vysvetlenie, prehliadku či doporučene. Vôbec nič."

"Oné sama nedostala ani jedno z toho? Udivuje sa Misaka nad komickou situáciou, že staršia sestra bola prehliadnutá."

.

"Sklapni!" Dupla si do piesku urazene, načože sa so založenými rukami odula. ("Tak kde je ten idiot?") Utrúsila staršia hnedovláska polohlasom, zatiaľ čo prevrátila oči na hor.

"Prečo sa staršia sestra pri tom komentári pozerá na oblohu? Očakáva azda, že tam záhadne spozoruje ako daná osoba na niečom visí, alebo napriek všetkým predpokladom daná osoba poletí oblohou? Alebo podľa pripomienky od istej škodoradostnej Misaky presnejšie povedané, že ho niekto prinúti sa preletieť? Dopomohlo ak by odev danej osoby bolo niečo ľahko spozorované čo by si Misaka ihneď všimla a nebola pritom zaskočená otázkami: _'Ako_?' a _'Prečo_?' Uvažuje Misaka na hlas aby reč nestála."

.

"Nemáš ani poňatia, čo jeden môže uzrieť ak obráti svoj zrak k oblohe. He, he." Po trápnom zasmiati si povzdychla.

.

.

.

Ako tak zamierili do vnútrozemia ostrova k budove ktorá vyzerala ako uviaznutá renesančná plachetnica na vršku kopca obklopeného džungľou. Táto drevenica v sebe ukrývala cestu do podzemia.

.

Vo dverách stretli istú veľkohubú mníšku s platinovými vlasmi. Tá v bielych jednodielnych plavkách a so slinou u ústach, si až moc nadšene pohopkávala a pritom pospevovala záhadnú mantru. "Barbeqiu,- barbeqiu,- kraby,- ryby,- ražniči,- všetko mňamki,-" Hopsala do momentu než sa ich pohľady stretli. "Oh krátko vlasá a Inoue, pokiaľ idete na raňajky už dokončili. Presnejšie ja som ich dokončila, ale čoskoro tu hore bude barbeqiu a prekvapenie." Neposlušné slinky a iskrivý pohľad prezrádzal, že v jej prípade to prekvapenie musí byť ďalšie jedlo.

Samozrejme staršej hnedovláske poskočilo obočie. "Hej, hej! 'Krátko vlasá' nie je moje meno."

.

"Nie je?"

("Skvele...") Povzdychla si. "Zabudni na to, radšej mi povedz kde nájdem toho idiota."

.

Index sa na ňu zamračila. "Pokiaľ sa z dákeho nedôležitého dôvodu pýtaš na to kde sa teraz nachádza Touma, tak s tým ti nepomôžem. Ale môžem ti povedať, že o on a pár ďalších dostali nafrak od niečoho s menom surfársky simulátor. Po tom vzali niečo pod zub a šli nahor.

"Aha, takže mi asi nepovieš ako ste sa do tohto všetkého dostali?"

.

Mníška jej venovala hlboký upriamený pohľad. "Nehovor mi, že si sa konečne rozhodla vyriešiť súčasnú situáciu. Ako, mohla by som ta zasvätiť do všetkých podrobností ktoré som nazbierala o tejto misií, ale aj tak by si nerozumela termínom ktoré by som používala. Presne ako Touma. Ktorému som nazačiatku musela vysvetľovať všetko, pretože mi ani v najmenšom neveril a prešla som si niečím na čo mám nedobré spomienky." Jej výraz na moment potemnel než sa otriasla a zvážnela. "Čo keby si sa namiesto toho niekam posadila a len počkala na to čo sa bude diať? Nie je nutné sa ponáhľať na železničnú stanicu, aby sme tam boli hodiny predtým, než vlak vôbec príde. Avšak na to by jeden nemohol byť tak veľký neposeda ako istá určitá osoba. Neustále sa ženie za niečím." Povzdychla si. "Na druhú stranu ta môžem odbiť s tým, aby si sa zastavila až budeš vedieť aspoň niečo. Takto nepochopíš nič z môjho vysvetlenia, takže sa zatiaľ maj." Hubatá najskôr začuchala do vetra, aby zachytila stopu chutného pokrmu, po ktorej sa následne hopsaním vydala spievajúc si tú svoju mantru o jedle.

Mikoto jej venovala tichí pohľad. (Čo je to za komplikovanú motanicu, ktorá sa v tomto meste deje? Jeden by si skoro začal myslieť, že ide o niečo čo sa nakopilo z prílišného zametania pod koberec a je to tak trápne, že aby nikomu nemuseli nič prezradiť zorganizovali túto párty. A ja som tu za hlavného maskota dňa, ktoré mu sa zas nič nepovie. Uiharu, Saten ba dokonca i Kuroko. Všetkých nás držia skrátka aby sa na pozadí mohlo niečo nerušene diať. Síce som prijala nevyslovené podmienky za sestry, avšak táto taktika zlatej klietky má jednu slabinu, ktorá je priamo vo vnútri a takmer vždy v strede niečoho čo sa deje. Postačí sa mi k nej dostať, schmatnúť ju a nepustiť ho.) Otriasla svoju hlavu a s odhodlaným pohľadom zamierila dnu, nasledovaná svojou Imoto.

.

\- [Poznámky]:

- **Indián Poker** : Rarita v AC, ručne zhotovená karta so zaznamenaným snom.

Pokiaľ vás to zaujíma tak AC má i takpovediac horskú štvrť v ktorom je les, jazerá, a kopec či skôr hora. Má nízku populáciu a nachádzajú sa tu observatória pre nočnú oblohu. Stopy po pneumatikách na miestnych cestách nesú stopy o neautorizovaných závodoch. Niektoré jazerá sú vlastne chladiarenské nádrže pre termálne elektrárne v ich strede.


	15. Nedela - Srdcom vulkán

Tak ako ráno, i teraz mala istá tsundere nespokojný výraz tentoraz ochutený o trapas. "Okey, ako sa mohlo niečo takéhoto stať práve nám dvom?" Spýtala sa Mikoto sarkasticky, keď v pátraní po istej osobe zamierila do podzemia, teda do ' _krytých_ ' priestorov ostrovnej atrakcie. V nich, križujúc uličku za uličkou, míňajúc tu a tam personál, natrafila v jednej z chodieb na #4, allias Mugino Shizuri.

.

Čírou náhodou zahli do chodby preplnenej predajnými automatmi, v ten samí moment, každá z opačnej strany práve. Obaja Espery na piatej úrovni, boli pôvodne sprevádzaný ešte jednou osobou, lenže obe sprievodkyne sa vytratili v okamihu, keď tie dve strnuli voči sebe pohliadnuc jedna na druhú, v povestnom súboji pohľadov, ako keby sa schyľovalo k potýčke len zo samotného princípu.

Takže teraz tieto dve, osamotene stoja v relatívne úzkej chodbe, pretože obe steny/ strany sú od jedného konca až po druhý zapratané predajnými automatmi so všetkým možným. I napriek tomu, že sa nachádzajú v _'luxusnom'_ Aqua parku a všetko na čo si človek zmyslí by sa malo dať zohnať v priľahlých stánkoch či butikov, predsa si niekto zmyslel, že pre _'pokoj v duši'_ návštevníka, ktorému by osobný prístup a luxus liezol krkom, zavedie kútik s modernými predajnými automatmi, ktorých je v japonských mestách _'ako na každom rohu'_ , až tak moc, že sa stali jednou z ikon ich kultúry. Títo nemí diváci už zhliadli nejeden príbeh a teraz sa stali publikom, či kulisou pre duelovú scénu akoby vystrihnutú z filmu o americkom divokom západe, kedy sa dvaja pištoľníci postavili voči sebe na prázdnej hlavnej ulici mestečka vo vyschnutej prérií. Automaty po oboch stranách mohli slúžiť ako referencia na drevenú budovy z týchto filmov. Takže jeden by si mohol povšimnúť, že skrz napätú situáciu, na jednej fľaši v baru s bublinkovými limonádami, stiekla kvapka kondenzovanej rosy po celej dĺžke až na dol. Zato červená stužka do vlasov v kaderníctve sa zo zatajeným dychom ani len nepohla. Stropné osvetlenie ako aj podsvietenie automatov bolo ako spaľujúce poludňajšie slnko púšte. Takmer nepočuteľné hmkanie chladenia, ohrievania a ventilátorov bolo ako hudobná kulisa, ktorá verne sprevádza tieto filmové duely. Už chýbalo len zvolanie orla prelietajúceho oblohou, a neodmysliteľné klbko do žlta suchej trávy, ktoré by sa prehnalo cez cestu z jeden strany na druhú, keď sa tieto púštne kríčky rozhodnú za pomoci vetra k púti za lepším miestom k životu.

Veru tieto dievčatá by zvládli pištoľnícky duel i bez zbraní, lenže v ich podaní by nešlo tak o pištoľnícky, keď obe si poradia i z obrneným bojovým tankom, ale náhodný svedok by povedal, že tam šlo o súboj medzi dvoma námornými krížnikmi, ktoré pre romacu vzali na seba podobu mladých dám.

Ešteže si obe uvedomili patovú situáciu v ktorej sa ocitli. Obzvlášť, keď prišiel na rad nepekný fakt, že osoby na ktoré sa mohli vyhovoriť, alebo skôr: ktoré by ich mali vytiahnuť z tohto patu, sa jednoducho vytratili bez povšimnutia, ako keby sa zdúchli pri prvom náznaku problému do ktorého ich nič.

.

V istý moment si 'Meltdowner' nespokojne klapla jazykom. "Tcs, trhnite si! Neplatia mi dosť aby som sa obťažovala dákym náhodným stretnutím. Radšej sa budem tváriť že som ťa ani nevidela, takže sa vonkoncom nesnaž niečo si začínať!" Založila si ruky pod hruďou zatiaľ čo sa začala rozhliadať po automatoch.

Railgun takmer zabehlo od toho čo práve počula. Prešla sekunda dve, než sa odula, odvrátiť svoj pohľad, snažiac ustrážiť svoj temperament. "Ale čo, tak o toto stretnutie ani ja nemám záujem. Na druhú stranu musí byť výhodné, že niekto dostane za vlastnú ' _neplechu_ ' zaplatené.

.

"He?" Prehodila vyššia hnedovláska, keď prešla k jednému automatu z ktorého si chcela niečo vybrať. "Hovorí sa tomu práca, ale to by _'pekná tvár pre verejnosť'_ ako ty mala dobre vedieť. A ešte predtým než sa opýtaš, tak zhora si ma najali a to citujem: ' _Na modeling, ktorý sa môže zvrtnúť v obranu._ ' Aká hovadina! Už teraz mám zoznam osôb, ktoré po tejto práci rozhodne navštívim na dohovor k podmienkam zadania a podobne. Do čerta! Ten vysoký honorár bol už od začiatku podozrivý, tak som si myslela, že to bude niečo iného než táto hovadina. Napríklad ako eskorta nejakého VIP."

Mugino sa už dávala na odchod, keď na ňu Misaka zavolala. "Hej, hľadám istú osobu so špicatými vlasmi, nevydala si ho niekde?"

.

"Hmmm? Azda nemáš na mysli toho chudáka čo sa tvári, že sa udeje nejaké nešťastie zakaždým keď si vyskočí?" Na zaškytnutie Mikoto skysla, keď si spomenula na niečo nepríjemného. "Oh áno, ten idiot. Ten čo zvolal odvážne tvrdenie na nebesia a nebesia zoslali na zem pohromu. Tak toho som videla, keď vybuchol simulátor. Nie mojim pričinením!" I so svojou objednávkou vykročila rýchlym krokom. "Takže až jeho aj tých jeho magorov, čo to tam komplet zdemolovali, nájdeš daj im jednu poriadnu i za mňa." Dodala rázne než zahla za roh.

Mikoto zostala v podzemnej uličke sama. Teda aspoň si to tak myslela, keď pristúpila k náhodnému automatu s nápojmi. S upreným pohľadom na ponuku pred sebou ktorú ani nevnímala sa na moment zamyslela, pouvažujúc čo sa to vlastne naokolo deje a prečo ju nechávajú mimo toho celého. (Zvláštne, nielenže udržujú odo mňa moje kamarátky, navyše ma tu z ostatnými izolovali ako na opustenom ostrove. Ak by šlo o dáky hekerský útok, ktorý sa niekto silou mocou snaží na mňa hodiť, tak by bolo pochopiteľné mať ma pod dozorom. Lenže oni priviedli i moje sestry a čo navyše i moju mamu. Avšak stále mi nejde do hlavy prečo zhromaždili toľko bojovo schopných na jedno miesto. S prítomnosťou sestier šlo akékoľvek publikovanie pod koberec. Ak by som nevedela že sa na pozadí, deje niečo závažného, skoro by som povedala že chcú aby mali pekné zážitky i tí ktorý na svetlo moc nechodia.)

Ako tam tak tá hnedovláska nehybne stála, tak už niekoľko sekúnd vedľa nej stál istý drobec z jej tvárou, s nákupnou taškou cez plece, ktorý sa uprene díval na Railgun. "Nad čím tak rozmýšľaš, Oné sama? Pýta sa Misaka ako Misaka zarazená z toho, že staršia sestrička blokuje automat, ktorý ma presne tú plechovku, ktorú si zaumienila získať. Pritom s prosíkavým pohľadom uprene pozerá na kupujúceho v očakávaní onoho nápoja, ktorého klávesa je pre Misaku príliš vysoko.

.

Mikoto bola tak napätá z predchádzajúceho stretnutia s #4, že ju zjavenie tohto drobca úplne vykoľajilo. Doslova to s ňou trhlo. Vyvalila oči na to čudo, ktoré sa vedľa nej tak z nenazdania objavilo. "Čo to?" Ustúpila o krok.

"Hm? Čo sa deje, Oné sama? Pýta sa Misaka ako Misaka, uvažujúc s naklonenou hlavou či sa nejedná o to povestné: ' _Dostala si to?_ ', keď sa staršia sestrička tvári tak nerozhodne pri výbere maškrty."

.

Okamžite bola mimo svojich koľaji. "O- o čom to hovoríš? Ž- žiadne také. Tak aby si vedela len som sa zamyslela." Zahrala povzdychnutie. "No táák, čo ťa to vôbec napadlo? Vlastne, ako si sa sem... Oh... vlastne, to nevadí..."

"Hmm, hmm. Takže sa jedná o isté dámske neistoty. Uvažuje Misaka ako Misaka s otázkou na mysli..." Ďalej už nestihla pokračovať, pretože jej ústa boli zakryté staršou hnedovláskou.

.

"Fajn, vyhrala si, tak čo si dáš?" Poddala sa Mikoto nápadu, že zatiahne platbu i za Last-Order, ignorujúc že to majú zadarmo. Zatiaľ, čo vybavovala jej objednávku, pozostávajúcu z viac než jedného nápoja, medzi ktoré patrila i plechovková lacná káva, rozhodla sa vyspovedať svoju mini verziu, aby sa od nej niečo dozvedela. "Hej počuj, od včerajška je bezpečnosť mesta poriadne nabrúsená ako keby prebiehal nejaký útok, ktorý sa všetci snažia všemožne utajiť. Zhodou náhod sa toho ku mne nič z toho nedostalo. Takže keď o sebe prehlasuješ že jednáš ako keby si vedela všetko, mohla by si ma do tej šlamastiky poriadne zasvätiť?"

"Ahá, tak Oné sama sa ujala role filmového detektíva v príbehu v ktorom každý naokolo vie viac než ona. Prikyvuje Misaka ako Misaka, deklarujúc, že poskytne plnohodnotnú svedeckú výpoveď, ktorá nasmeruje 'MC' [ _Main Character - hlavná postava_ ] správnym smerom."

.

Railgun ihneď pretočila očami.

"Najskôr Misaka ako svedok musí zdôrazniť, že je naozaj vtipné, keď Oné sama naozaj nemá poňatia o čo tu v tento jej veľký deň kráča. Pravdepodobne každého odradila iskrivá nedočkavosť, ktorou je veľká sestra preslávená ak by vedela podrobnosti." Ako sa dalo očakávať, ten jej komentár bola správna iskra aby niekomu navrela žila na čele. Avšak Mini Misaka pokračovala bez najmenších obáv. "Keďže sa predvčerom večer, Oné sama chovala vyslovene podozrivo, istá sestrička požiadala ' _sieť MISAKA_ ' o výpomoc. Na druhý deň tým, v ktorom bola i táto tu Misaka, zamieril k Internátu Tokiwadai za účelom nezávislého vyšetrovania, pretože podľa istých slov niečo bolo moc divné i na pretvárku. Ledva sme sa dostali do blízkosti daného objektu a začali naše hliadkovanie, keď došlo k prvému vážnemu incidentu a Misaka ako Misaka bola napadnutá.

.

"Čože?!"

"Útočníkom bola istá konkrétna slečna z Tokiwadai, ktorá sa znenazdania objavila pred Misakou. Akoby sa zhmotnila zo vzduchu, schmatla túto Misaku za ramená s veľmi hladným výrazom v tvári, akoby ju chcela spapať. Misaka sa veľmi, ale veľmi vyľakala, pretože útočníčka prejavovala príznaky nepríčetnosti. So slinou tečúcou z úst, bľabotala niečo o únose zmenšenej staršej sestričky a že sa o ňu ' _veľmi dobre postará_ '."

.

"Tak moment! Nepovedz mi, že tou osobou, bola Kuroko?!"

"Správna dedukcia, detektív junior Oné sama. Spomínaná Kuroko Shirai nakoniec upustila od svojho nehodného zámeru a zblúdilých predstáv, keď pohliadla na spoločníka Misaky, ktorý sa jej zastal. Previnilá mala zrazu výraz ako keby mala veľmi vážne tráviace ťažkosti, ale nakoniec precitla. Po kratučkom dohovore od spoločníka Misaky, útočníčka priznala, že si pomýlila osobu a nadobudla pochopenie pre náš zámer. Ako ospravedlnenie nás vpustila priamo do zákulisia, preskočiac všetky kontrolné body. Ukázalo sa že teleportácia má desivý potenciál využitia. Takto sa Misakyn tým úspešne infiltroval na slávnosti Tokiwadai za účelom nezávislého vyšetrovania."

.

"Nech sa na to pozrieš akokoľvek, predsa takéto obchádzanie postupov je ako jedna masívna diera v celom zabezpečení. Čo by prinútilo Kuroko aby tak rázne ignorovala predpisy?"

"Hmm? Misaka nevie čo tým Oné sama myslí, ale pokiaľ jej vyšetrovaniu dopomôže, môže staršej sestre odrecitovať čo bolo previnenej doslovne povedané. Misaka ako Misaka sa vopred ospravedlňuje za slová neadekvátne pre slečnu." Vyčistila si hrdlo. '" _Hej, čokeľ!- [psisko] Hľadám toho, kto za tento nasierací bodrel skutočne zodpovedný. O obetné ovce nemám záujem, tak si ušetri svoje nudné reči a nažeň mi toho, kto si zaslúži exemplárnu odmenu za prejavenú snahu v mojom osobnom prevedení!_ "'

.

Mikoto nemala slov. (Čože? To azda žartuješ?! Kto by jej niečo také mohol povedať do tváre a nedostal od nej kopanec?) Ale v sekunde sa jej vybavila tvár u #1. Až teraz jej došlo, že z miesta porotcu mal dokonalý výhľad na publikum. Jej tvár sa orosila, keď jej docvakli spojitosti. "Hoj, hoj! Odkedy hrozivý vlk zaskakuje za ovčiarskeho psa, pri ochrane stáda nič netušiacich ovci?" Hnedovláska nevedela pochopiť čo mohlo viesť jej spolubývajúcu k spolupráci s týmto bielovlasým ničiteľom. (Čo to Kuroko vystrájala?!)

"Oh, ale pokiaľ Oné sama ešte stále hľadá onú osobu o ktorú má záujem, tak tá je na hlavnom ostrove v starostlivosti istej dlhovlasej blondíny s neférovou výbavou v plavkách. Misaka ako Misaka sa zhostí role navigátora a vyvedie stratenú staršiu sestru na povrch, keďže sa tvári že sa tu dole stratila."

.

"Si si istá, že to nie je naopak?"

"Misaka si je úplne istá, že je to Oné sama, kto sa tu dole stratila, dodáva Misaka ako Misaka s vypúlenými líčkami."

.

.

A tak o jeden výstup na povrch neskôr. Pri ktorom údajne stratená slečna Mikoto vykonala len zopár krát drobnú úpravu kurzu neohrozenej slečny navigátorky.

.

.

Dvojica hnedovlások dorazila k danému miestu na povrchu hlavného ostrova vo chvíli, keď sa istá blondína s medovými vlasmi, až moc snažila zblížiť s istým čiernovlasým chlapcom so špicatými vlasmi, ktorému to jej koketovanie zjavne nedochádzalo.

.

Railgun okamžite začala púšťať podráždené iskry ako sa k nim valila, rozhodnutá mu dať čo pre to. Lenže v momente keď si ju Touma všimol, zbledol a vzal do zajačích so slovami: _'Prepáč, naraz som si spomenul, že mám ešte niečo zariadiť!'_

Skôr než Railgun stihla pokračovať v prenasledovaní, Mental Out jej zastúpila cestu s nahnevaným výrazom. "Hej, ty jedna chodia cievka vysokého napätia, ako sa opovažuješ odplašiť mi ho?! S takým výrazom, aký máš práve teraz, by sa pred tebou dal ma útek úplne každý."

.

"Čože?!" Zarazila sa hnedovláska a pouvažovala na moment nad tým čo blondína práve povedala. "Takže, práve si priznala že nemáš na to, dať sa na útek."

Na moment na seba v tichosti pozerali, než si hnedovláska povzdychla.

.

"Tak fajn. Predpokladám že si sa aspoň dozvedela všetko čo potrebujeme vedieť, o incidentu na pozadí, pre ktorý tu robíme verejnú tvár aby sa zabránilo hromadnej panike- že áno?"

Blondínu trklo, akoby jej došlo: _'Aha, tak toto som mala urobiť.'_ Pokúsila sa svoje zanedbanie z jej strany ich spoločného cieľa, uhrať roztomilou grimasou, ale kvapka potu na jej líci prezrádzala, že si je vedomá toho, že jej kolegyňa vidí priamo cez jej pretvárku.

.

"Neskutočné." Pokarhala ju so založenými rukami. "To si sa od včera skutočne len pofľakovala? Nemôžem uveriť, že si tak nezodpovedná."

"Tak to pardon. Okrem toho, že som v ten deň takmer umrela. Ťahali ma kade tade a čo navyše, stále ma do niečoho nútili. Vieš si predstaviť aké únavné to bolo?"

.

"Jediné čo som ťa videla robiť je sedieť, jesť, rozprávať a chodiť, keď ta ktokoľvek viedol za ruku aby si sa ' _nestratila_ '."

"Chcem povedať, že som bola celí ten čas držaná na krátko a k ničomu som sa nedostala. Dokonca i môj telefón bol mimo môj dosah. Takže som nemohla ani v najmenšom zisťovať čo sa deje."

Mikoto to jej žalovanie začínalo vadiť. "Oh. Nevadí. Vieš mi povedať aspoň niečo čo nám pomôže? Napríklad tvoja účasť na slávnostiach. Aký si mala dôvod sa zapojiť? To si sa pre zmenu chcela na chvíľu tváriť, že si k úžitku ibaže sa ti to okamžite vymklo s pod kontroly?"

"Naozaj si myslíš, že by som sa dobrovoľne zúčastnila niečoho tak náročného? Ja nie som žiadny olympijsky atlét. Už som ti predsa povedala, že ma uniesli ešte spiacu priamo z postele."

.

" To je ako rozprávať sa s medvedíkom Koala. Nebolo to tak, že ťa nemohli zobudiť i keď sa o to veľmi snažili? Takže usúdili, že trucuješ z čistej lenivosti."

"A- ako sa opovažuješ!" Odula sa Shokuhou.

.

"Tak potom, ako si sa v sobotu dostala do uniformy."

"Eh?" Blondína sa nad tým zamyslela až tak vážne že s prekvapeným výrazom naklonila hlavu.

.

"Nakláňaš hlavu?..." Povzdychla si hnedovláska, potom ale venovala Mental Out pohľad plný úprimnej obavy. "Len mi nepovedz, že máš tak tvrdý spánok, že sa nezobudíš ani keď niekto hýbe tvojím telom."

"Tak to by už stačilo. Chceš vedieť čo sa presne dialo? Daj mi moment!" Blondína si energeticky masírovala svoje spánky ukazovákmi, skoro akoby sa snažila na seba použiť dáku formu starovekej medicíny, aby sa rozpomenula. "Už v piatok sa mi veľmi snažili podstrčiť účasť na slávnostiach, ale rovno som ich odmietla. Sobotu som začala ako vždy predĺženým šlofíkom. Telefón som mala na tichý mód, takže ma nemohol zobudiť. Avšak..." Na tvári sa jej usadil nespokojný výraz ako si dávala čriepky skladačky dohromady. "Momentálne mám za spolubývajúceho niekoho, kto by si bez problémov všimol, že sa mi niekto snaží dovolať. O tom, že som odmietla účasť som sa žiadnej z nich nezverila. Takže- Pokiaľ to zdvihla ona, tak sa vedenie muselo chopiť príležitosti a nejako uhovoriť tu vysmiatu tvár, aby som sa zúčastnila, i keby ma mala potichu doručiť. Pokiaľ sa do toho zapojila i Ghost chan, tak ma moja druhá spolubývajúca ani nemusela udržiavať v spánku aby toho docielili. Neskutočné, takto zneužiť môj ranný nízky tlak. Teraz mi je už jasné ako som sa dostala na to kreslo, za stôl k tým dvom." Porazenecky sklonila hlavu a unavene utrúsila. "Práve pre takéto prípady sa obávam mať akýchkoľvek spolubývajúcich." Povzdychla si. "Skutočne som nemala záujem v ten deň vyjsť z izby. Možno neskôr, pozrieť sa ako sa strápňuješ."

"Hej! Neviem čo z toho je viac problematické: Fakt že niekto dokázal kontrolovať a manipulovať s najväčším manipulantom v meste, alebo tvoja zmienka o takmer imaginárnych spolubývajúcich, ktoré zo záhadných dôvodov nemanipuluješ 24/7." [ _non stop_ ]

.

Blondíne tá téma prišla tak nejako nepríjemná a ešte so stále sklonenou hlavou sa pokúsila odvrátiť svoju tvár. Pritom mala veľmi trápny úsmev. "Čo takto keď ti poviem, že na prvé čo si dnes spomínam je ako ma zobudili v šatni tohto parku?"

"Tak znova: Si v poriadku? Začínam mať o teba obavy a to sa mi na tom nepáči."

"Pokiaľ..." Hnedovlasí drobec, ktorý tam doteraz s nimi potichu stál, mal azda po prvý raz čo ho videli zdesený, priam namodralý výraz ako keby si spomenula na niečo strašidelného. "Pokiaľ sa pýtate na Misakyn príbeh zo šatne, tak má jeden z ktorého má vážne obavy. Totižto táto Misaka si chcela napraviť svoju reputáciu tým, že nabehne do chlapčenskej šatne ako správny podporný charakter pred dôležitým vystúpením. Avšak to čo Misaka videla vôbec nezodpovedalo jej predstavám a tak takticky ustúpila." Otriasla sa zimomriavkami. "Vlčí brloh je príliš strašidelné miesto vysvetľuje Misaka ako Misaka zdesene."

.

Obe staršie dievčatá jej venovali pohľady s vyvalenými očami uvažujúc čo to tam ten drobec vydeľ. Avšak ani jedna z nich nebola netaktná natoľko, aby sa jej nahlas opýtali.

.

Tento stav netrval dlho pretože Last-Order si prepleskla líčka, aby sa dostala z onoho pochmúrneho stavu. Sekundu, dve na to už bola vo svojej veselej povahe, vytiahnuc niečo z nákupnej tašky, ktorú mala prevesenú cez rameno. "Hej, hej, včielka- Misaka by ťa chcela požiadať o láskavosť, zatiaľ čo má veľmi prosebný výraz."

Jej výraz bol tak vrelí až sa blondína nad tou skomoleninou jej mena nežne pousmiala. "Oh, samozrejme. Čo by to malo byť?" Spýtala sa sladko, ale na tvári jej bolo zreteľne vidno, že už má akú takú predstavu.

.

"Misaka je na dôležitej výprave za medíkom, ktorý potrebuje ako liek, aby pomohol veľmi dôležitej osobe. Z jej dlhého zoznamu je to posledná položka ktorá jej chýba."

"Ara, ara..." Zachichotala sa medová blondína, príhodne ako lajdy. "Už máš aj predstavu, kde by sa dal získať? Ak nie tak môžeme zájsť za niekým z personálu aby nám dopomohol s tvojou výpravou."

.

"To nebude nutné. Misaka sa rozhodla pre najvyššiu kvalitu priamo u toho najbohatšieho zdroja." Drobec prstom poukázal na nadmieru vyspelú hruď slečny s medovými vlasmi.

Shokuhou si pevne udržovala svoj kamenný úsmev, ako tam bez jediného pohybu či reakcie stála pred mini Misakou. Potom namierila svoj pohľad na originálnu hnedovlásku.

Ten jej okamžite gestom naznačil: ' _Len skús čo máš na mysli a trest ta neminie!_ '

.

Zato drobec podvihol niečo ako fľaštičku, aby posúril svoju objednávku.

"Eh drahúšik, ako to povedať?- Je to trošku trápne, ale- prišla si mimo sezóny."

.

"O čom to včielka hovorí? Veď priamo rozvonia medom. Dokonca i jej úložiská vyzerajú, že med dozrel a čoskoro by bolo vhodné pristúpiť k jeho zberu. Podotýka Misaka ako Misaka závistlivo, ale s pochopením.

Zo Shokuhou Misaki sa dalo vyčítať ako moc by si chcela z drobca vystreliť, avšak to by znamenalo upustiť pomyselnú uzdu zväzujúcu lovecké inštinkty u istej šelmy, ktorá na ňu zazerá ako levica na gazelu. Orosenie na tvári začínalo byť viditeľné ako sa u nej bila jej osobnosť s pudom sebazáchovy. "Drahúšik, pokús sa prosím pochopiť, že odo mňa ten med jednoducho nemôže získať."

"Takže, toto je to povestné, robí sa neprístupnou. Hmm, hmm, pohmkáva si Misaka vševedúco. Včielka sa snaží pôsobiť ako neobdobný obchodník, že áno? Žiadne obavy! Misaka ako správny podporný charakter je pripravená vyjednávať. Ako subjekt pre trhové vyjednávanie priniesla niečo o čom vie, že sa bez toho včielka necíti vo svojej koži." Z nákupnej tašky vytiahla diaľkové ovládanie na TV. Rázne spyšnela keď si všimla ako sa Shokuhou roztvorili oči, keď s ním začala mávať. "Z nejakého dôvodu sa niekto rozhodol poschovávať všetky tieto bytové doplnky. Avšak táto Misaka využila svoj dôvtip a jedného takého sa zmocnila. Avšak-" Zosmutnela na nálade tváriac sa takmer previnilo. "Misaka ako Misaka sa musí ospravedlniť, pretože prepínať kanály týmto ovládačom nepôjde, kvôli tomu že mu chýbajú batérie. Misaka utrúsi slzu pokiaľ to nie je dosť na vyjednávanie." Priložila si prst k zavretým očiam, ako by si chcela utrieť pomyselnú slzu.

Zato blondína mala zrazu energie až moc. Drobcova poznámka zahrala na tú správnu nervovú strunu, až tak povediac praskla a ona zhodila celú svoju pretvárku priamo vybuchnúc/ hlasno zvolajúc: "Už dosť s tými vtipmi, že som bez bateriek! Tak Moje schopnosti vôbec nefungujú!" Schmatla jej z rúk ten ovládač. "Žiadne baterky nepotrebujem k tomu, aby som rozdávala príkazy! Ten ovládač je kvôli makru, čo je hustý sled príkazov, jemných operácií, ktoré je potrebné vykonať aby sa docielilo žiadaného efektu. Makro je ako recept, ktorý sa môže znovu a znovu použiť bez toho aby kuchár musel znovu vymýšľať celý recept aby docielil žiadaný zákusok. V mojom prípade sú operácie tak delikátne, že robiť ich bez receptu je i pre tie najjednoduchšie príliš nebezpečné. Ale aby niekto pochopil ako úžasne zložitá moja schopnosť je, tak to je nad ľudské možnosti." Púšťala paru s vydutými lícami. Mikoto na druhú stranu, si celú tú teóriu ešte raz premyslela.

.

"Takže máme dohodu." Zaradoval sa drobec a plný očakávania sa natiahol k Mental Out i so spomínanou nádobou.

Blondíne ale navrela žila. "Tak to by stačilo! Slovami by to bolo pekne na dlho a ja na to nemám náladu, takže nech sa svalová hlava nenaparuje, keď spravím jednoducho toto!" Namierila ovládač na Mini Misaku a vysloviac nejaké heslo stlačila klávesu.

Staršia hnedovláska na ňu okamžite vyletela, schmatnúc ju za rameno. "Shokuhou! Čo to má znamenať?! To vážne nedokážeš bez Mental Out vyriešiť úplne nič?!"

.

"Hoď sa do pohody _'Oné sama'_ a daj mi pokoj!" Štekla po nej naspäť. "Mala by si mi skôr poďakovať. Jednoducho som sa s ňou podelila o všetko čo viem o mede. Vrátane jeho použitia. Alebo nebodaj odo mňa očakávaš, že jej to budem polopatisticky vysvetľovať, keď viem aký problém mám vysvetliť čokoľvek tebe?"

Hnedovláska jej samozrejme ani v najmenšom neverila, ale než sa stihla poriadne nadýchnuť, že jej to spočíta, prehovoril drobec. "Ono to pochádza z ich zadočkov?" V šoku či úžase vypleštila svoje oči nad precitnutím, neveriac tomu. "Kto by jedol niečo čo vyšlo z niekoho zadočku?! Ale predsa medík..." Začínala panikáriť striedajúc výrazy blaženosti a zhrozenia. "Síce je to tak chutné- ale, ale, zadočky!- Aááááh!- Misaka bola podvedená a to viac než v jednom smere!" Drobec začínal vystrájať. "Misaka musí podať sťažnosť na falošnú včielku, ktorá zavádza o prísľube medu."

.

"To že má niekto v mene včelu neznamená, že to včelou je a že vie tvoriť med. Ty máš v mene tiež referenciu na meno istého japonského cisára, ale tým cisárom nie si!"

"Tak potom k čomu má falošná včielka vpredu tieto dve gule vzbudzujúce toľko závisti ak za nimi nie je med? Akú výhovorku pre ne použije? Dožaduje sa Misaka ako Misaka odpovede zatiaľ čo si zlostne dupne do zeme."

.

Na otázku k čomu ich má sa okamžite začervenala, keď jej na um prišiel istý ' _džentlmen_ '. Tá otázka zasiahla tak hlboko, že i jej plne zapýrený výraz strápnenej neskúsenej slečny prezrádzal, že túto diskusiu prehrala. "F- faj, pokiaľ na tom trváš..." Akoby dostala triašku, ledva namierila na drobca ovládač a stlačila klávesu.

Drobcova agresivita automaticky opadla na nulu, akoby bola robotom ktorého niekto nečakane vypol.

Mikoto na ňu okamžite vyštekla, schmatnúc ju pevne i za druhé rameno. "Shokohou, ja neverím vlastným očiam! Ako si sa opovážila vymyť jej mozog!? To ti už načisto ten tvoj prestal fungovať?!" Už sa ju chystala smažiť, keď drobec znovu prehovoril.

"Žiadne obavy, Oné sama. Na Misake dva nula nulu nula jedna, nedošlo k žiadnym modifikáciám súborov jadra, predstavujúce úpravu nainštalovaného softvéru, či vznik zadných vrátok. Misaka ako administrátor deklaruje bezpečnosť siete, zatiaľ čo analyzuje a utrieďuje dôkazy z oboch prienikov so zálohou." Usmiala sa na tie dve. "Avšak na druhú stranu je zarážajúce, že falošná včielka má tak detské predstavy o využití jej hlavnej prednosti. Obzvlášť keď ten rozdiel vo výbave je až takto obrovský. Ak Misaka má vytvoriť dohad, prečo tomu je tak, tak by povedala že je to výsledok faktu o tom, že doteraz falošná včielka nemusela uvažovať o čo najlepšie využitie toho mála čo má, keď táto dvojica je viacej než vie zvládnuť. Ako posledné sa treba pozrieť na pôvodnú problematiku z vyššieho nadhľadu a pouvažovať o tom, či táto detinskosť nie je charakteristickým znakom pre Level-5, ako proti platba za túto úroveň, keďže i Oné sama disponuje týmto rysom. Misaka ako Misaka si musí povzdychnúť, pretože byť tou rozumom staršou sestrou je miestami náročné." A tak si Last-Order povzdychla, zatiaľ čo obe stredoškoláčky mali v tvárach nemé temné výrazy.

.

Ako prvá prehovorila Shokuhou s temným úsmevom. "Prinútim ťa, aby si sa mi kráľovsky ospravedlnila. Keďže moje spomienky sa ukázali byť pre teba príliš veľkým sústom, rozhodla som sa ich vziať naspať."

Mikoto už znovu 'žhavila drát', ale drobec ju zas slovne zastavil.

"Žiadne obavy, Oné sama. Nech to len skúsi. Podporuje Misaka ako Misaka falošnú včielku s falošne neférovými prednosťami k prieniku do systému zábezpeky, pretože je blízko k rozlúšteniu istého problému."

.

Misaki bez najmenšieho zaváhania stlačila klávesu.

Lenže tentoraz reakcia drobca bola iná, než predchádzajúce dva prípady. Drobec začal zvukovo pripomínať ono pokazené rádio, ktorým ho referovali deň predtým. Bľabotala nezmysli polomechanickým hlasom ako keby bola dákym androidom čo dostal skrat, keď i jeho hlava trhala na všetky strany.

.

Obe dievčatá na piatej úrovni s hrôzou sledovali dianie pred nimi.

Last Oder vyzerala, že už, už dôjde k onému zlomu kedy to praskne a ona skolabuje, alebo nebodaj niečo horšie. Lenže namiesto toho sa im dostalo strojovej bez emočnej odpovede, ako keby na nich prehovoril panel/ vrátnik u bezpečnostných dverí. "Neoprávnená operácia, bližšie neurčiteľným malwérom- Potenciálne nebezpečná úloha v izolácií- Administrátorský verdikt: ' _prístup zamietnutý!_ '"

.

Obe dievčatá ani v najmenšom nechápali, čo sa deje. Čo za komplikovanú hru to ten drobec hrá. Blondína, ak nič iné, znovu stlačila klávesu na TV ovládači.

Tentoraz skratová reakcia netrvala ani nie dve sekundy a už sa im prihováralo rádio. "Neoprávnená operácia- Potenciálne nebezpečná úloha neutralizovaná- _'Prístup zamietnutý!_ '"

.

Znovu prst dopadol na klávesu.

Odpoveďou už bola iba strohá veta. _"'Prístup zamietnutý!_ '"

.

...a znovu...

 _"'Prístup zamietnutý!_ '"

.

Keď sa to zopakovalo znovu, istej tsundere s krátkou zápalkou zakmitalo obočie. "To by už stačilo!" Vytrhla blondíne ten TV ovládač, ktorý pod jej zovretím bolestivo zastonal, až sa zdalo, že ho chce hnedovláska rozdrviť vo svojej dlani.

Samozrejme ' _Mental Out_ ' sršala nespokojnosťou nad odobratou hračkou ako malé dieťa a pokúsila sa po nej natiahnuť. Lenže únoscovi postačilo natiahnuť svoju ruku v opačnom smere, aby ho dostala mimo dosah prázdnych rúk.

Zato drobec pokračoval vo svojom strojovom, bezemočnom monológu. "Vyhľadávam- nenájdené- neboli zistené žiadne ďalšie neoprávnené operácie- pozastavujem režim developera- ' _Sieť MISAKA_ ' vám týmto ďakuje, že ste sa zúčastnili na developingu/ na vývoji bezpečnostného riešenia pre spojitosť s netypickým malwérom." Ešte v tomto stave sa hlboko uklonila.

.

I keď Mikoto viac menej chápala čo tým jej Mini verzia chcela povedať. Misaki na druhú stranu odmietala prijať tento výsledok. "Si uťahuješ zo mňa?! Bez ohľadu na použité prirovnania, moja schopnosť nespadá ani omylom do odvetvia elektroniky či dokonca softvéru. Neopovažuj sa mi tvrdiť, že došlo k prekonaniu jednej osobnej reality, druhou osobnou realitou! Niečo na princíp, že si jednoducho dala s ostatnými sestrami hlavy do kopy a prekonala môj Mental Out hrubou, monštruóznou výpočtovou silou!"

Na to už bola ' _Last-Order_ ' zas sama sebou. Veľmi vrúcne sa usmiala na nasrdenú Shokuhou s veľkým širokým úsmevom.

.

Blondína zneistela a na moment spustila dievčatko z očí.

To okamžite začalo zdrhať. "Keďže epizóda trhového zmeňovania je už za nami, Misaka opúšťa scénu trhoviska s tým, že ide hľadať onen medík niekam inam. Rázne pritom doporučuje, aby ju falošná včielka neprenasledovala!"

.

Ako náhle si blondína bola vedomá toho úteku, zavolala na miny Misaku. "I keď mám v mene včelu, ktorá nezodpovedá tvojím predstavám, neznamená to, že ma môžeš premenovať ako sa ti zachce! Aby si vedela moje meno i prezývku nemôžeš meniť!" V túto chvíľu svoju urazenosť už iba hrala a dokonca dievčatku odmávala, keď zamávalo na rozlúčku, ako keby si to stretnutie užila. Rýchlo sa ale poopravila do role lajdy z Tokiwadai, keď si všimla skúmavého pohľadu od druhej hnedovlásky. "Čo je?!"

"Naučila si sa niečo, čo by nám pomohlo?"

.

"Len to, že moje telo je ideál mnohých dievčat." Zaujala pózu v ktorej vynikli jej krivky. "Ale teraz vážne. Prosím, vráť mi ten ovládač!"

"Tak na to zabudni, plnotučné mlieko!"

.

"Možno sa ten tvoj názor zmení, keď uzrieš tamto." Poukázala do diali na istého červeno vlasého kňaza v čiernej róbe, ktorý niekam prechádzal nevšímajúc si tejto dvojice.

"To sa ešte uvidí." Sprísnel jej výraz, keď vzala blondínu za ruku, aby spoločne vykročili unáhleným krokom za daným pánom, aby sa ho opýtali niekoľko otázok.

.

\- [ **Vysvetlivky** ]

 **-** **tumbleweed** \- (rolling bush) je chumáč kríčku rastúceho v suchých oblastiach. Keď dozreje, uschne a vrch rastliny sa oddelí od koreňa, aby táto guča za pomoci vetra putovala prériou kotúľaním. V suchých stonkách sa nachádzajú semená tejto rastliny. Táto lopta sa rozpadne, keď natrafí na vodu.

- **Mental Out** \- v podaní Shokuhou a jeho účinky sú prirovnaný k hierarchii a organizácií včelieho úľa. Toto prirovnanie k včele, nielen v jej mene, sa prenieslo i do jej životného štýlu a ovplyvňuje aj jej študijnú skupinu na Tokiwadai.

-Anglický výraz **malware** vznikol kombináciou slov „malicious" a „software", ktoré v preklade znamenajú škodlivý softvér. Tento pojem zastrešuje všetky formy škodlivého kódu bez ohľadu na spôsob, akým postihuje obete, ako sa správa, alebo aké škody spôsobuje.


	16. Nedela - Meteoricky roj

Čiastočne nedobrovoľná dovolenka na tropickom ostrove relatívne odrezanom od sveta, by v podaní istej hnedovlásky mohla pripomínať príbeh o honbe za pirátskym pokladom. Totižto Mikoto spolu s Misaki, takpovediac prenasledovali istého červenovlasého kňaza, ktorý ukrýval pred nimi nejedno tajomstvo. Príhodne ako nejaký pirátsky kapitán, ktorý vystúpil na breh zo svojej plachetnice zaparkovanej na vrchole kopca a podozrivo zamieril do džungle. Avšak než ho stihli dostihnúť, zrazu ho záhadne nebolo. Na trávnatej čistinke/ odpočívadle s krbom a lavičkami po stranách, z ktorej bol úzky výhľad na krátky úsek piesočnatej pláže, stretli iba jednu konkrétnu hubatú bielovlásku.

"Zaujímavé, nikto mi nepovedal, že keď sa vydám na svoju zvyčajnú prechádzku po jedle, stretnem na cestičke džungľou nervóznu šelmu na love, vyhľadávajúcu potenciálnu korisť. Dokonca si zo sebou ťahá i ' _šťavnatú?_ ' návnadu. Krátko vlasá, asi by som sa mala opýtať, čo za hru to tu hráte, ale až tak ma to nezaujíma." Ohrnula sa Index na hnedovlásku, keď sa staršie dievčatá zastavili pred ňou za čo bola zadýchaná blondína naraz vďačná.

Zato Mikoto sa tá metafora dotkla až sa urazila. "Fajn, tak mi priamo povedz, kde je ten idiot!"

.

"Čo vyviedol tento krát? Alebo ho azda prenasleduješ tento raz kvôli niečomu inému? Či azda jednoducho nemôžeš _'počkať',_ až príde ten čas na veľké odhalenie?"

Mikoto automaticky očervenela. "To nie je tak! To- Len-" Zatriasla hlavou dupnúť si do zeme. "Tak vieš kde je, alebo nie? Mali sme sa dnes stretnúť, ale stále má niečo iné na práci."

.

"Nechceš mi náhodou naznačiť, že ho celú tu dobu ešte stále hľadáš? Že nie?" Keďže hnedovláskinou odpoveďou bolo ticho a mierne trhnutie teľa, vytočila tým Index. "Ako je vôbec možné sa s ním minúť na niečom čo je vlastne nie až tak veľký ostrov? To by muselo byť niečo extra, aby to tak fungovalo. Alebo skutočne hráte dáku tajuplnú hru z ktorej ste ma vynechali?"

"Ani jedno! Jednoducho mám priveľa zastávok tu a tam. Tak vieš kde je, alebo nie?!"

.

"Nepotrebujem vedieť kde je." Šokovala ich svojou odpoveďou. "Jednoducho mi postačí sledovať udalosti, incidenty, ' _Chi_ ' [ _či_ ] a narušenie v toku u ' _Ley Lines_ '. Zaručene sa okolo neho niečo zomelie, čo ma k nemu nasmeruje. Koľko krát si myslíš, že sme sa stretli len na základe tohto?"

"Takže lietanie v problémoch je pre vás dvoch, každodennou samozrejmosťou?" Povzdychla si, poobzerajúc sa po okolí po možnej ceste ktorou sa vydať ďalej.

.

"Krátko vlasá, spôsob akým si to povedala ma vytáča. Pokiaľ to potrebuješ počuť tak očividne tu Touma nie je. Čo keby si ho šla hľadať niekam inam?"

"Však hej, však hej! Však už idem." Vykročila relatívne náhodným smerom.

Ale Shokuhou ju zastavila poklepkaním na rameno. S obchodným úsmevom na tvári sa prihovorila svojej spoločníčke. "Misaka swan, ty máš azda dáky problém s tou zeleninou čo más na krku? Oh áno, ono je to totižto prevarená masová gulička." Opýtala sa a zároveň si dala i sama odpoveď. "Samí sval a žiadne neuróny."

.

Poznámka o jedle prinútila Index spozornieť, avšak tentoraz si nechala svoje poznámky pre seba a len potichu sledovala tie dve.

"Čo máš za problém?!"

Namiesto slovnej odpovede, Shokuhou gestom poukázala na Index ako na do očí bijúcu odpoveď. Bielovláska jej za to venovala zamračený pohľad. Zato hnedovláske chvíľku trvalo než precitla. Až po tom blondína pokračovala. "Ak istá drobnosť ráčila uniknúť tvojej pozornosti, táto slečna sama naznačila, že vie poriadne veľa v otázke o čo tu kráča!"

.

Bielovláska na druhú stranu došla k záveru, že je najlepšie vycúvať z čohokoľvek čo tie dve majú teraz v pláne. "Práve som sa jednoducho rozhodla nechať vás tápať v nevedomosti. Tak ako všetci ostatný si na to veľké prekvapenie, jednoducho budete musieť počkať. Začínam rozumieť prečo sa koňom nehovorí dopredu cieľ ich cesty. Z vlastnej nedočkavosti sa rozcválajú jedno kam a notoricky sa nezatavia pokiaľ tam nebudú, pritom ignorujú že nevedia kam to vlastne idú. Ďalej, strelci by nemali robiť veľké ťahy pokiaľ na to nie sú vyzvaný, inač zbytočne ťahajú na všetky strany. To je vlastná skúsenosť."

"Čo je s týmto parafrázovaním, ktoré tu dnes počúvam?" Preniesla relatívne v pokoji.

Zato Shokuhou bola i cez ten jej obchodný úsmev znateľne nasrdená. Gestom otvorenej dlane si od Misaki pýtala TV ovládač, aby mu ho do nej vložila. Hnedovláska váhala, ale blondína ju súrila. "No táák, už sa konečne rozhýb! Buď si zvolíš čakať, alebo si zvolíš moju pomoc. Voľba je na tebe! Môžem ju presvedčiť aby sa nám zdôverila, ale len keď mi to dovolíš. No ták- čo by sa mohlo pokaziť?"

.

"Aha- tak toto je to povestné vyvesenie vlajky volajúcej po udalosti. [ _(game) event flag_ ] Z vlastnej skúsenosti vám môžem povedať, že nemáte najmenšiu predstavu o tom ako moc sa to môže pokaziť! Touma by vám o tom mohol hovoriť pekne dlho. Nech máte v pláne urobiť čokoľvek musím vás varovať: Pokiaľ budete pokračovať v tej vašej divnej hre, pripravte sa na nečakané následky."

Hnedovláska bielovláske venovala tichý pohľad.

Zato blondína zmenila taktiku na niečo čo nevyžadovalo esperské schopnosti. "Ešte stále ťa môžeme podplatiť. Máš rada chutné jedlo, že áno?"

.

"Nie ďakujem, tie zelené papieriky mi nechutia."

Reakcia Misaki bola takmer okamžitá. "Uťahuješ si zo mňa?!"

"Vzdaj to! Je mníška. Žiť v chudobe je pre ňu ako druhé volanie." Vložila sa do reči Mikoto zastaviac blondínu od toho aby sa navážala do Index a podala jej ovládač. "Žiadne žarty! Áno?" Pohrozila #5, ale tá nahodila urazený výraz nad nedôverou a podozrievaním.

.

Shokuhou, bez zaváhania namierila ovládač na bielovlásku a stlačila klávesu.

.

.

.

Prešla sekunda, dve, než Mental Out došlo, že niečo nie je v poriadku. "Čože?!" S výrazom úplného prekvapenia zistila, že sa jej z nosa pustila krv. Ďalšiu sekundu, dve sa so sklonenou hlavou, zmätene dívala, ako kvapka za kvapkou steká do jej roztvorenej dlane. "Príliš vysoká hustota nato, aby som mohla zasiahnuť? Hlúposť!" Ani moc nereagovala na Mikoto, ktorá zisťovala čo s ňou je, nie len slovne, ale i za pomoci svojich schopností. "To čo to tam má? Strážneho psa čo ma pohryzol?"

.

Z jej zamyslenia ju vytrhol až priam mechanický hlas bez emócií vychádzajúci z bielovlásky. " ** _Chyba!_** Narušenie vnútornej steny knižnice. Podľa článku jedna uvaľujem obmedzenia na dostupnosť zdrojov. Ďalej, vynucujem automatickú kontrolu."

Obe dievčatá s opatrnosťou pohliadli na Index, ktorá mala prázdny pohľad akoby bez duše.

.

" ** _Výstraha!_** Zistenie obídenie recepcie. Neautorizovaný príkaz. Autoritatívna štruktúra spochybnená netypickým útočníkom. Prístup zamietnutý. Aktivujem článok tri."

Shokuhou sa opýtala za obe. "Si uťahuje z nás?"

.

" ** _Výstraha!_** Celistvosť knižnice i jej obsah v primárnom ohrození vandalizmu až krádeže. To je v rozpore v rozpore s prvým odsekom zmluvy medzi knižnicou a jej osadenstvom o sprostredkovaní a rozširovaní uložených vedomostí. Postupujem k článku dva: neutralizácia priamej hrozby pre primárny účel knižnice."

Blondína sa zdesila. "Počkať!, čo je za prehnané dežavú?" Chcela ustúpiť, ale zatočila sa jej hlava, akoby ju pochytila slabota.

.

" ** _Výstraha!_** Sekretár ' _Johns Pen_ ' [ _pen - (spisovateľove) pero_ ] a jeho zbierka veršov chýbajú. Nemožno aktivovať primárnu obranu. Prechádzam k aktivácií záložného sekretára ' _Charles Pen_ ' s obmedzenými právomocami v rámci knižnice."

"P- počkaj, desíš ma! Pozri, ospravedlňujem sa za svoju unáhlenosť. Nie je nutné sa púšťať do bitky. Hej? Tak sa prosím konečne prebuď!"

"Hej, tak to by už stačilo, vy dve! Čo to tu hráte, za divné divadlo?!" Okríkla ich Mikoto, nespokojná z toho že, skrz reálne ' _poškodenie?_ ' tela u #5, tento nezmysel nemôže zaškatuľkovať ako nevhodný žartík od ' _Mental Out_ ' na jej adresu.

.

Bielovláska sa vzniesla meter do výšky, ako keby nič nevážila, či bola duchom. Pred jej tvárou bez emócií sa zjavil žiarivý magický kruh. Jej oči akoby splyšoveli/ stratili lesk života a zjavili sa v nich magické obrazce, ako vhodný doplnok k tej kresbe pred ňou. Z chrbta jej vyrástli útvary, ktoré sa dali popísať ako červené anjelské krídla vedomostí. " ** _Chyba!_** Obmedzenia na dostupné zdroje stále v platnosti. Nemožno stvoriť ideálnu zbraň na neutralizovanie útočníka. Pristupujem k obrane vedomostí dohľadaním už vhodnej alternatívy v archíve zo zoznamu už vytvorených alternatív na základe dostupných zdrojov. **_Dohľadane!_** Vyberám zlaté jablko z kráľovej ľavačky." Prípravy na odvetu boli u konca a _'Index - Charles Pen'_ začala recitovať kúzlo. "' _Vy, ktorí na mňa, pobývajúceho vo výšinách, pozeráte bez pokory a s nezdolným odhodlaním:- Padnite na kolená a sklopte zrak únavou z mojej majestátnosti!_ '" Bolo to ako keď kvapka svojím dopadom sčerí zrkadlovo hladkú hladinu, vyvoliac tak dokonalú vlnku na spomínanej hladine. Tak sa i od mága vzniesla imaginárna rázová vlna.

.

Kúzlo zasiahlo obe dievčatá a vtlačilo do nich nevládnosť/ ospalosť. Zatočila sa im hlava, zamávalo to s nimi, nútiac ich to odpadnúť do bezvedomia.

.

Shokuhou šla k zemi ako podťatá a hrozilo, že s na zemi roztiahne. Avšak Mikoto šla reflexívne do poklesu a priam reflexívne ju stihla zachytiť ešte predtým, než by si mohla udrieť hlavu. Ich pohľady sa stretli zblízka. Roztvorili sa im oči do korán, keď si uvedomili ako sú ich tváre ' _nebezpečne_ ' blízko a ironicky tým unikli účinkom kúzla.

.

" ** _Chyba!_** Zvolená zbraň je neúčinná voči netypickému útočníkovi. Neutralizácia bola neúspešná, prechádzam k likvidácií hrozby."

"Necháš už toho!?" Zvolala Mikoto a vrhla po bielovláske mocný eklektický výboj, aby s ňou zatriasla.

Ten zakľučkoval ako had, ale skôr než by stihol zasiahnuť jej telo, zatarasilo mu cestu jedno z červených krídiel, ktoré tomu útoku dalo facku. S výrazným zapraskaním sa ten výboj rozpadol na menšie. Vystretím krídla boli i tieto už len statické výboje ' _odhodené_ ' na bok.

.

" ** _Výstraha!_** Nový netypický útočník. Nedostatok zdrojov pre úplnú analýzu útočného postupu, pretože farba útočníkovej aury je skalená. Vyhľadávam vhodnú alternatívu v archíve. **_Dohľadané!_** Volím ' _Davidov žal, verš 2._ ' a pristupujem k likvidácií." Mikoto nestihla ani dokončiť svoju námietku keď _'Index - Charles Pen'_ začala recitovať kúzlo. "' _Môj pane, prečo si ma zatratil?_ '"

Hnedovláska sa nestihla diviť, keď na ňu vyletel jasno krvavo červený lúč svetla. Zatiaľ čo v jednej ruke držala blondínu, tak takmer okamžite zhmotnila vo svojej druhej dlani modrý guľový blesk a nasmerovala ho/ vrazila do toho laseru. Jej elektrický výboj bol dostatočne veľký/ výkonný, aby ju bránil pred prichádzajúcim laserovým útokom. Tieto dva fenomény sa stretli a záblesky bieleho svetla sa začali šíriť celou čistinkou/ odpočívadlom. Skoro akoby sa tam diala nejaká šou.

.

" ** _Chyba_**! Netypický útočník disponuje schopnosťami presahujúce počiatočné výpočty. Prechádzam k ďalšiemu útoku z archívu."

"Myslíš si že ťa nechám?!" Zvolala Mikoto a zatiaľ čo napla svaly a vytunila/ navýšila voltáž do extrémnych výšok. Chystala sa vypáliť svoj guľový blesk na bielovlásku i cez ten laser.

.

Ako sa dalo predpokladať ich súboj nezostal nepovšimnutý a do ich potýčky sa vrútil Kamijou Touma zvolajúc: "Samozrejme že si nedajú pokoj! Nakoniec predsa len našli spôsob k vyvolaniu potýčky! Nie však pri mojom dozore! Zabudnite na to že to tu obrátite v ruiny a to všetci!" Vrazil svoju pravačku do bielej žiari a oba útoky, laser i blesk, sa rozprskli, za hlasitého zvuku násilného zrušenia/ rozbitia, nadprirodzeného javu/ fenoménu. Zanechajúc po sebe len blikotavé častice, ktoré postupne zhasínali, ako padajúci popol či sneh. "Neviem čo vy dve máte za problém, ale dám vás do pozoru i keby som vám mal namlátiť!" Zovrel pevne svoju päsť.

Hrozivo pohliadol po Mikoto a tá hneď upustila od svojho úmyslu bojovať.

Zato _'Index - Charles Pen'_ mala iný názor. " ** _Chyba!_** Nástup ' _Joker triedy_ ', učinil doterajšie výpočty irelevantné. Reorganizujem priority."

.

"Index, dnes je vážne dlhý deň a ešte nás čaká dlhá noc, takže pokiaľ sa okamžite nezobudíš tak ťa zobudím sám! Bez ohľadu na to čo si myslí obojok!" Pohrozil jej zovretou päsťou.

" ** _Výstraha!_** Neočakávaná interakcia od knihovníka uzamkla archív. Dodatočne nemožno zhromaždiť dostatok zdrojov k zhotoveniu účinnej stratégie voči ' _Image Breaker_ '. Pristupujem k alternatíve taktiky zdržovania."

.

Telo bielovlásky sa jednoducho vznieslo do ešte vyššej výšky, kam na ňu čiernovlasí mladík jednoducho nemohol dočiahnuť. Ten, uvedomiac si tú iróniu, nahodil priveľmi prihlúpli výraz nad patovou situáciou.

.

O slovo sa pokúsila zoslabnutá Shokuhou v náručí hnedovlásky. "Index chan, to už stačí, ja sa vzdávam. Tak už netreba bojovať. Ospravedlňujem sa za toho nedorozumenie. Nechcela som ti ublížiť, len som chcela _'vedieť'_."

" ** _Návrh zamietnutý!_** Analýza vyhodnotila toto tvrdenie ako falošné. I napriek protestu knihovníka, bude automatická obrana pokračovať vo svojej činnosti pokiaľ útočník nebude neutralizovaný." Kamijou venoval blondíne v náručí Mikoto skeptický pohľad a neubránil sa poznámke o tom že podľa neho vyzerá dostatočne porazene. Samozrejme bielovláske sa to nepáčilo. " ** _Nedostačujúce!_** Netypický útok stále pretrváva. Automatická obrana bude pokračovať vo svojej činnosti pokiaľ útočník nebude neutralizovaný."

.

Až teraz prišlo Misaki niečo na um. "Počkať! Nepovedzte mi, že sme sa náhodou prepojili a teraz je medzi nami nejaké spojenie?" Chcela na seba použiť TV ovládač, ale stlačenie klávesy zostalo bez efektu. "Čože? Moja schopnosť,- je blokovaná,- pretože ten strážny pes je stále do mňa zahryznutý? Takže to ani nemôžem zrušiť? To čo je za nezmysel?!"

Touma si dal čriepky informácií dokopy a zvolal na bielovlásku na oblohe. "Index, čo keby si tento váš problém nechala mňa? Uvidím čo môžem urobiť aby som ju poriešil. Určite to bude lepšie než čokoľvek s čím príde ten hlúpi obojok!"

" ** _Patový stav!_** Knihovník vyhodnotil použitie ' _Image Breakru_ ' na netypického útočníka ako prijateľné riešenie. Prechádzam do vyčkávacieho módu."

.

Touma sa sklonil k Mikoto a Misaki. "Fajn, to by sme mali. Tak čo sa tu stalo?"

"Myslím, že ona ti to vysvetlí lepšie!" Hnedovláska s nevôľou presmerovala jeho pozornosť na unavenú blondínu.

"Eh, zjednodušene povedané, moja schopnosť mi umožňuje kontrolovať nielen mozog, ale i myseľ druhých, ba dokonca prečítať ich spomienky. Túto slečnu som chcela presvedčiť, aby sa snami podelila o zopár informácií. Lenže niečo sa pokazilo a nielenže som sa od nej nič nedozvedela, dodatočne niečo s menom ' _John Pen_ ' prešlo do mňa a blokuje moje schopnosti. Takže ani nemôžem zrušiť to údajne spojenie, o ktorom hovorí že sa medzi nami vytvorilo. To spojenie je dôvod prečo sa nepáčim niečomu čo má meno ' _Charles Pen_ ' a teraz v podobe tamtej slečny s červenými krídlami, sa ma snaží potrestať za to, že som zo svojou mysľou na-kráčala do tej jej."

.

Touma si povzdychol. "To máš prianie umrieť? Index a jej perfektná pamäť je jedna vec. Ale čo ťa to napadlo pokúsiť sa okamžite prečítať celú knižnicu Grimoárov, keď i čoby len jediný Grimoár/ kniha z jej repertoáru, ťa môže roztrhať na kusy už na prvej strane ak si nedáš pri jej čítaní pozor? Ešte že sa ti to nepodarilo."

"Ehehe, moja chyba. Myslela som si, že je len knihovníčkou čo chodí do knižnice. Nemala som poňatia, že si tu knižnicu nosí zo sebou. Avšak čo si tým celým chcel povedať, roztrhať na prvej strane?" Skĺzla jej kvapka potu od čela, cez líce až kvapla z brady.

.

"Tým sa zatiaľ nezaťažuj! Hovoríš, že problémom je to tvoja esper schopnosť, čo nejde vypnúť? V tom prípade je tá moja tým najlepším riešením. Takže čo napríklad toto?" Touma sa zamyslel a priložil svoju pravačku na čelo blondíny. "Hmm, žiadna reakcia, takže nie." Misaki telesný kontakt zaskočil natoľko, až sa nesmelo zapýrila. Ale keď prešiel na líce a takpovediac držal jej tvár vo svojej dlani...

Húkla na neho zapýrená hnedovláska. "Čo- čo si myslíš, že robíš?!"

.

"Nech je ten nadprirodzený jav akýkoľvek, môžem ho zrušiť, len ak sa ho priamo dotknem. Keďže to je zrejme niečo čo nie je vidno ako rádiové vlny, tak jednoducho musím nájsť vysielač. Neboj hneď ako to miesto nájdem, dozviem sa to." A prešiel svojou dlaňou cez krk na rameno blondíny.

I keď blondína neprotestovala, tak trochu pôsobila dojmom, že očakáva ďalší vývoj v tom smere.

Na druhú stranu mince, hnedovláska vnútorne vysiľovala, keď jej došlo čo by sa mohlo stať, ak by jeho pohľad padol na to vyzývavé poprsie. (Hej! Hej! Hej! Prestaň k nemu podvihovať svoju hruď, ty tlsto prdka!) Lenže v tom jej docvaklo... "Hviezdy! Hviezdy v očiach! Tých ktorých kontroluje majú hviezdy v očiach!" Súrila jeho pozornosť.

.

On venoval Misake hlboký skeptický pohľad, potom pohliadol na zapýrenú tvár Shokuhou a zamyslene sa zadíval do jej očí.

"Ej- počkať, azda nemáš v pláne...?" Zaprotestovala blondína, ale to už ju ale vzal ľavačkou, okolo jej pása, do svojej náruče a pritiahol si ju k sebe. Samozrejme zapýrená hnedovláska sa zmohla len na padnutú sánku. ' _Mental Out_ ' vypúlila oči do korán, keď sa ich tváre priblížili. "P- počkaj, p- pokiaľ to urobíš, tak ja..." Dopovedať nestihla pretože natiahol k jej tvári svoju pravačku a ukazovák s prostredníkom sa dotkli spomínaných hviezd.

.

Zaznel zvuk násilného zrušenia/ rozpadu nadprirodzeného javu/ fenoménu.

Medovú blondínu v chlapcovej náručí to doslova prehlo, zakloniac jej to hlavu dozadu akoby sa snažila o dáke cvičenie z jogy. Zastonala akoby ju niečo tvrdo zasiahlo a vyrazilo jej dych. Následne preklopila svoje žlté oči nahor, jej telo ochablo, až nakoniec zomdlela.

.

Samozrejme hnedovláska nemohla vystáť ako ten 'idiot' zíza na bezvládnu blondínu. Obzvlášť, keď jej hrudný doplnok sa svojvoľne nabádal na pozornosť istých očí. Iniciatívne od neho prebrala ľahkú korisť a nasmerovala jeho pozornosť na bielovlásku, ktorá sa stále zlovestne vznášala nad čistinkou/ odpočívadlom.

" ** _Oprava!_** Netypický útok ustal. Potvrdený návrat kontroly nad obranným valom knižnice. ' _Charles Pen_ ' potvrdzuje pominutie hrozby pre automatickú obranu."

.

Vyčíňanie _'Index - Charles Pen'_ pritiahlo pozornosť niektorých návštevníkov ostrova, ktorý z bezpečnej vzdialenosti sledovali stred diania.

Jedným z nich bola i Mugino, ktorá bola nasrdená z uspávacej facky, ktorú dostala i ona i cez to že na tej čistinke predtým nebola. Ako sa dovtípila tá prišla od toho fagana ktorý k jej veľkej nevôli dokonale pripomínal anjela: _'majestátna, ale zato chladná ako stoj_ ' V momente, keď usúdila, že #3, #5 a ten idiot, doriešili svoju situáciu, podujala sa vyriešiť vlastný hnev. "Hej ty! Toto je za to predtým!" Zvolala a s vervou šmarila dajakú nafukovaciu plážovú loptu na svoj cieľ. Bielovláska stihla len pootočiť hlavu za hlasom, moment predtým než dostala zásah do tváre.

.

I napriek tomu, že malo ísť o predmet s nulovou útočnou hodnotou a nemala na ten zásah ani pohnúť hlavou, predsa len tá lopta bola klasifikovaná ako súčasť okolia, ktoré sekretár musí rešpektovať. Poškodenie bolo nulové, ale i tak ju to pretočilo vo vzduchu o viac než otáčku.

" ** _Chyba!_** Obranné prostriedky ' _Charles Pen_ ' sa zdajú byť nedostatočné!"

Touma i Mikoto neveriacky vyvalili oči na ' _nový problém_ ' a padla im sánka. Zato #4 uvažovala či aj tá levitujúca bielovláska nie je príbuznou niekoho konkrétneho kto má červené oči a biele vlasy.

.

" ** _Poznámka!_** Zapisujem pozorovanie o kritickej diere v systéme automatickej obrany, voči predmetom s nulovou hodnotu ohrozenia, ktoré spustia núdzové vyrovnávanie." Jej točenie skončilo až s jej tvárou namierenou k oblohe. Prešlo pár sekúnd ako sa dívala na hor a zdalo sa že ' _niečo_ ' tam hore pozoruje.

" ** _Varovanie, kritická chyba v pozorovaní!_** Dosiahnutie podmienky pre vynútený štart ' _Index Librorum Prohibitorum_ '. Vynucujem ukončenia pre všetky súčasne prebiehajúce výpočtové úlohy automatickej obrany. Ukončujem obmedzenia pre uvoľnenie prostriedkov pre prioritné určenie efektu knižnice. Upravujem vzorce pre výpočty potrebné na účely analýzy spojenej so súčasne prebiehajúcou kampaňou."

Touma utrúsil poznámku o tom, že tento jej komentár neveští nič dobrého.

.

" ** _Analýza kompletná!_** Vyžaduje sa korekcia stratégie na riešenie magickej konštrukcie."

Touma mal temný výraz a po slovách ' _Ja som to tušil._ ' si hlboko povzdychol.

.

" ** _Korekcia!_** Zistená technika _'zrkadla fatamorgány_ ' prekrývajúca sa s _'plátnom prefarbenia na jednu farbu_ ', umiestnenej na hradbách, to jest na najspodnejšej časti konštrukcie. V tomto smere je maskovanie plátnom, len druhotný zámer. Hlavný zámer leží na zrkadle, ktorého úlohou je poskytnúť chybný údaj o postupe pre aktiváciu konštrukcie. V súčasnosti je ako plátno tak i zrkadlo už pripravené na odhodenie.

 ** _Varovanie!_** Čas finálnej aktivácie magickej konštrukcie, nie je o tejto polnoci ako sa ukázalo u predchádzajúcej analýzy, ale už prebieha finálna fáza prípravy. Spustenie sa dá očakávať v priebehu minút. Odporúča sa okamžite angažovať v zmysle zadanej kampane!"

.

Mikoto, ktorá ešte stále nevedela o čom je reč, sa ozvala. "Hej, počkať na moment! Čo sa deje? Aká kampaň? Hej! Ja o ničom neviem, tak mi to niekto prosím vysvetlite!"

Touma jej venoval krátky výraz, ktorým by sa akoby pýtal: _'To ako vážne?_ '

.

Ale _'Index - Charles Pen',_ pokračovala: " ** _Posúdenie!_** V súčasnej situácií nebude mať nasadenie ' _Spell Inceptoru_ ', či ' _Image Breakeru_ ', žiaden vplyv na pripravovanú útočnú metódu. Vrchná časť magickej konštrukcie je hrnčiareň a jej činnosť sa nedá narušiť, pokiaľ bude bránená hradbou. Materiál pre kotol je externou a krytou cestou dopravovaný náhodnými impulzmi priamo zo zemskej kôry. Za pomoci alchymije je potom pretvorený ako tvarom tak i štatistikami. Tým stráca svoj vyvolaný štatút a nepôjde ho odvolať. Následne v odkaze na elektrolýzu pridajú obalovú vrstvu očarovania pre navýšenie obranných vlastnosti. Ako posledné prerušia svoje spojenie medzi hrnčiarňou a výsledným produktom, tým že ho symbolicky vyklopia z kotla cez dvere a nechajú ho voľným pádom spadnúť na cieľ. Použitá štylistika priamo odkazuje na pozostatky po piatej planéte sústavy: Eden. [ _Raj_ ] Použitá metodika odkazuje na pád hviezd.

 ** _Pozornosť!_** Súčasné hodnoty naznačujú, že pokiaľ útok zasiahne tento chrám, bude mať devastačný účinok a pravdepodobne napácha vysoké škody na infraštruktúre a spôsobí rozsiahle straty na životoch."

Tentoraz to bola Mikoto kto mal temný výraz z toho čo počula.

.

" ** _Výstraha!_** Zistená prítomnosť artefaktu s vlastnosťou okamžitej odvety. Tento artefakt je ukotvený na obrannú hradbu a zošle kliatbu na každého komu sa podarí tu hradbu poškodiť, bez ohľadu na použitý spôsob. Vyžaduje sa obozretnosť. Hradba samotná je odkaz na šupiny strážneho draka. Dvere sú odkaz na nezničiteľnú bránu nebeského paláca z cesty na západ. Preto zničenie celého obranného valu, jediným útokom, nie je pravdepodobné.

 ** _Záver_**! Magická konštrukcia je kombináciou mnohých magický štýlov, filozofických smerov, a vedeckého odvetvia. Preto nie je nateraz možné určiť pôvod, príslušnosť ani zázemie. Avšak výsledný magický efekt je označený ako nezákonný v kódexe šiestich základných živlov. Posádka i objekt sa dajú označiť za renegátov a vandalov. Udeľujem klasifikáciu kampane a nazývam ju incident s pirátmi. Na jeho vyriešenie je potrebný alternatívny prístup než individuálne pôsobenie mágie a vedy. Navrhuje sa spolupráca.

 ** _Výstraha!_** Knižnica v primárnom ohrození zničenia. Na základe dodatku deväť prerozdeľujem všetky dostupne zdroje. Zostavujem najvhodnejšiu stratégiu na riešenie incidentu.

 ** _Dohoda dosiahnutá!_** Za prvé: schopnosti analýzy sú nateraz nepotrebné. Za druhé: Uplatní sa protiopatrenie na redukciu kliatby daného artefaktu, spätná väzba bude ochudobnená o možnosti vedúcich k smrti. Za tretie: Zrkadlo fatamorgány a plátno už nie sú napojené na artefakt a pristúpi sa k ich zničeniu. Za štvrté: Odporúča sa nechať navigačný maják zapnutý. Za piate: Pre ďalší postup je najvhodnejšie použiť kolektívnu improvizáciu.

 ** _'Dedicatus545_** **',** pristupuje k protiopatreniam." Bielovláska začala recitovať kúzlo a jej hlas bol počuť každým na tomto ostrove, nech boli kdekoľvek jasne a zreteľne: ' _My, čo sme sa tu stretli, s nepoddajným srdcom hladíme na štandardu, ktorá vlaje nad našimi hlavami. Tento symbol je naplnený plameňom našich sŕdc, ktorý nevyhasne pokiaľ bude nad našimi srdcami držať svoju ochranu. Toto je teraz naša zem, náš národ a náš život!_ ' Celí ostrov sa mierne otriasol. Z istého miesta/ úkrytu/ skladu na ostrove, vyletelo množstvo päť metrových tyčí, ktoré sa rozleteli po ostrove, až nakoniec sa zaborili kolmo do zeme na rôznych miestach. Prevažne však na miesta, kde sa združovali návštevníci. Rázom však tieto palice odvinuli zo svojich vrchov kusy látky a odhalili tak že sa jedná o provizórne vlajky zhotovené z kusov oblečenia samotných návštevníkov. Dokonca i po obvode čistinky/ odpočívadla zavialo zopár týchto vlajok.

Samozrejme Kamijou utrúsil poznámku o tom, že mu konečne došlo načo potrebovali ich oblečenie. Mikoto na druhú stranu sa narýchlo rozhliadla či medzi použitým materiálom nezhliadne i spodné oblečenie. To by bol samozrejme problém so zmiešanými pocitmi, keď si spomenula čo má nanútené a takto by to zaniklo.

Vydýchla si keď nie, lenže pohľad na takúto vlajúcu vlajku jej dodával zvláštny pocit bezpečia.

.

" ** _'Dedicatus545_** **'** pristupuje k útoku na nepotrebnú časť valu." Bielovláska vo svojou auto obrannom móde začala recitovať mnohými hlasmi, akoby by bola celým zborom ukrývajúcim sa v jednom tele. Zas ju každý zreteľne počul ako kňaza pri kázaní. "Davidov žal, verš druhý: _'Môj pane, prečo si ma zatratil?'_ "

Tento raz to nebol jeden krvavo červený lúč, ale rovno tri čo vystrelili od mníšky. Preleteli úctyhodnú vzdialenosť priamo nahor vysoko na oblohu až sa o pár kilometrov zastavili o neviditeľnú prekážku. Bielovláska spomenula zrkadlo a fatamorgánu. Takže to čo sa zrejme stalo, bolo že tá neviditeľná tabula skla sa od nepretržitého laseru zahriala až sčervenela. Keďže sklo je veľmi chladná tekutina, ktorej molekuly sa takmer nehýbu až tak že pôsobia ako tuhá látka, priveľkým zahriatím sa navracala vlastnosť kvapaliny. Obloha sa ako tabuľa skla stávala elastyčnejšou, naťahovala sa k miestu dopadu lúčov, strácala súdržnosť akú mala pred chvíľou a ako lepkavé cesto sa začínala odliepať od pomyselného plátna na ktorom držala. Ťahala sa dole ako obrovská kvapka roztaveného skla, ibaže to čo bolo zo zeme vidno, bolo akoby sa obloha zbláznila.

.

Mikoto takmer neverila vlastným očiam. Rozpomenula sa na jednu záverečnú správu o tom, že ' _Tree diagram_ ', najvýkonnejší super počítač sveta, bol zostrelený z obežnej dráhy, lúčom neznámeho pôvodu vystreleného z územia tohto mesta. (P- p- p- počkať! To čo sa mi tu snažíte naznačiť? Žeby ona zostrelila ten satelit? -laserom? -a zo zeme? Uvedomujete si ako rýchlo sa po orbite satelit pohybuje? Na výpočet trajektórie pre zásah by ste potrebovali rovno ten samí ' _Tree diagram_ ', aby ste nemali žiadnu odchýlku na sto kilometrov. To je ako robiť operáciu mozgu, sediac na býkovi, priamo pri poriadne rozprúdenom rodeu. Čo je vlastne zač, tá jej schopnosť? Však je to viac mimo škálu než osobná realita u #7. Jasnozrivosť, dokonalá pamäť, telekineza a teraz optický laser? Je génius, či dáka next, next generácia superzbrane v podobe organického loli androida? Je aspoň človekom? Ak by nie, tak by to kde čo vysvetľovalo. Ak sa nad tým tak zamyslím tak nosí rúcho ako nejaký super dôležitý duchovný. Mohla by jej schopnosť byť niečo ako ' _údel osudu_ ', či ' _božský zásah_ '? To je rovnako nezmyselné ako schopnosť toho idiota, kde tu dlhovlasú vôbec vzal? Počkať! Teraz keď nad tým tak uvažujem, mohol on vedieť o mojich sestrách už tak dlho predo mnou?! P- potom v ten večer, keď mi prišiel na pomoc, pretože okolo mňa stáli tí chuligáni- mohol si ma jednoducho zmýliť s jednou z mojich sestier? To potom už vtedy sa ich snažil zachrániť a ja som sa mu postavila do cesty? Nie! Nie! Nie! Pristúp toho idiota sa zmenil po našom prvom stretnutí. Nie je predsa možné, aby už vtedy stratil svoje spomienky. Žeby to hral? Alebo to niekto zariadil tak? Alebo je to zhoda náhod? To by potom znamenalo, že naše stretnutie nemusela byť náhoda, ale priam...)

Jej myšlienkové pochody boli prerušené ' _rinčaním skla?_ ', ktorý napriek vzdialenosti akú mal prekonať doľahol k nim, ako keby pochádzal z dákej výškovej budovy obchodného domu a varoval tých dole na ulici čo sa na nich sype.

.

V istý moment sa tá kvapka utrhla, tá údajne sklenená tabula stratila svoju súdržnosť a následne sa pod svojou váhou začala lámať. Leserove lúče ustali ako sa tá falošná obloha od stredu rozpadala, jej úlomky/ črepiny padajúce na dol sa postupne rozprskli v hmlu. Obyvateľom mesta sa tak naskytol pohľad na skutočnú oblohu, na ktorej teraz bol žiarivý magický obrazec/ fresku. Príliš komplikovaná sústava magických kruhov rôznych veľkostí, bola tak hustá až bola v niekoľkých vrstvách. Jeden by skoro povedal, že niekto nad celým Akademickým mestom rozprestrel extravagantný obrus, ktorý bol tak obrovský, že ho bolo vidno i na tú vzdialenosť.

.

" ** _Výstraha_**! Magická konštrukcia dokončila svoju aktiváciu a je už plne funkčná. Sekretár preťažený, nedostatok prostriedkov pre ďalšie použitie. ' _Charles Pen_ ' deaktivuje automatickú obranu a presunie knihovníka do odpočinkového módu." Po týchto slovách bielovláska zomdlela. Pričom zmizli jej červené krídla i magický kruh z jej tváre.

Automaticky začala klesať, nie padať na zem, ale našťastie nie tak rýchlo, aby ju Touma nechytil do náruče. "To je dobré Index. Odpočiň si. Urobila si viac než dosť. Teraz je rada na nás."

Priamo nad nimi sa nachádzal jeden veľký zložitý magický kruh s veľkou dierou v strede. Ten zapraskal ako keď zaklapne hnacie ozubené koleso do zložitého stroja plného takých ozubených kolies. Celý ten žiarivý útvar na oblohe sa začal hýbať, meniť, točiť do kruhu, stáčajúc sa do špirály, víru. Zakrátko sa utvoril jeden mohutný prstenec, kombinujúci všetky ostatné kruhové útvary, ako nejaký pomyselný obrí prsteň. Veľká neprirodzená prázdnota v strede, ktorá akoby pohlcovala svetlo, by sa dala v určitom zmysle nazvať dvermi v tejto priam strojovo vyzerajúcej magickej konštrukcií.

Niečo sa niekde preplo a dajaké kruhy sa rozprskli. Z oblohy zletelo niečo neviditeľného ako nejaký nebeský trest, či kliatba. Zamierilo to na bezvládnu bielovlásku, ale zastavilo sa to o neviditeľnú bariéru, ktorú predstavovali tie vlajky. Automaticky jedna z nich zbĺkla v plameňoch tak rýchlo až by si jeden pomyslel, že bola napustená benzínom. Samozrejme tá konkrétna vlajka bola zhotovená prevažne z odevu patriaceho Kamijou a on sa začal sťažovať prečo jeho a nie oblečenie patriace Index. Veľmi stroho mu bolo vysvetlené, že to rúcho [ _Walking Church_ ] patrí ich Arcibiskupovi. Takže nie je jej. Keďže Index ho má len zapožičaný samozrejme ho nepoužili.

.

Úkaz na oblohe uchvátil pozornosť azda celého osadenstva ostrova.

.

K štvorici pristúpil červenovlasí mág s tetovaním v tvare čiarového kódu na líci. Odfúkol si z drahej luxusnej cigary, ktorú si priam vychutnával a ako rečník spustil. "Takže už to začalo, huh?... Kto by si pomyslel, že doteraz všetko čo urobili bol len klam, aby zamestnali našu pozornosť, do doby než budú pripravený. Pritom musíme počkať na ich veľký ťah, pretože prehnaná skorá reakcia by napáchala veľké škody. Najtrápnejšie na tom celom je, že v tejto hre sme za pešiakov v dákej pomyselnej šachovej partií ktorú niekto s niekým hraje. Aby si vedenie ukrátilo čas, tak sme tu doslovne za šaškov. K tomu jedna dievčina by potrebovala, aby sa jej niekto ospravedlnil, pretože niekto ďalší zariadil, že je pre tú vec na oblohe niečo ako maják. Sleduje ju to ako terč, ktorý má trafiť aby sa pohli vo svojej hre ďalej. Samo o sebe zhasnutie toho majáku, či jeho presunutie na oceán by len prospelo útočníkom, ktorým by sa takpovediac rozviazali ruky. Bolo by to ako, že sme utiekli pred výzvou a svoj útok by presmerovali priamo na celé mesto. Z toho čo index povedala, jednoducho stačí povedať, že si máme predstaviť asteroid z pásu za Marsom a že je to solídny vesmírny šuter, ktorý tak ľahko zostreliť nepôjde."

Hnedovláske trvalo sekundu, dve, než jej došlo, že ten rekapitulačný monológ je vlastne pre ňu. Nespokojne sa odula. "Krásny popis na niečo, čo je azda zhodenou atomkou, pokiaľ sa to dotkne zeme."

Zato Mugino kúsok od nich spustila hromadu nemiestnych pripomienok, či skôr nadávok na tému skrátenej dovolenky.

Ako ďalší prehovoril Touma. "Prepáč Misaka, ale potrebujem aby si sa na nejakú chvíľu nehýbala. Vôbec sa nepohni z miesta a prosím na chvíľu postráž Index." Kamijou natlačil bezvládnu bielovlásku Mikoto, do druhej náruče.

.

Takže teraz tam drepela/ kľačala s dvoma mysľou neprítomnými dievčatami vo svojich rukách. Samozrejme na tvári sa jej zračila nespokojnosť. (Tak až teraz mnohé nezmysli, ktoré sa udiali za posledné dni, začínajú dávať zmysel. Avšak viem si predstaviť i lepší spôsob ako ma uzemniť na jedno miesto, než sa ma pokúšať priklincovať dvomi vrecami s veľkými ústami a podrezanými jazykmi.) Pozrela na obe záťaže vo svojej náruči a skusmo ich skontrolovala svojou schopnosťou. Odvrátila od nich pohľad k oblohe, keď sa uistila, že skutočne dostali tvrdé KO. (Iste, vždy hovorím, že je lepšie ak ja som ' _tá_ ' čo je napadnutá, než niekto iný kto sa ani nemôže brániť. Avšak živí navigačný maják? Viem si predstaviť, že by sa obávali ak by daná osoba v panike behala kade tade, či ušla z mesta v snahe tomu uniknúť. Lenže ja nie som len tak niekto, tak si to už konečne zapíšte za uši! Prvá osoba, ktorá hodí poznámku o tom, že tento ostrov pripomína terč a ja som tá čierna boka v strede dostane čo preto!)

.

Výjav vysoko na oblohe pritiahol pozornosť a to nielen v areály parku ale dozaista i populácie v ' _Gakuen-Toshi_ '. Obzvlášť keď sa z prázdnoty v strede vyvalila guľa, príhodne ako keď vnútite hraciu loptičky stolného futbalu na hraciu plochu. Lenže táto loptička bola gigantom. Vďaka pôsobeniu mágie, okolie okolo prstenca, preukazovalo fenomén ako keby malo vlastné gravitačné, či anti-gravitačné pole. Daný objekt nezačal padať ako odhodený kameň, ale pomaličky začal klesať s tým, že svoju rýchlosť naberie až bude mimo dosah daného útvaru. Keďže táto verzia hracej guličky bola tak obrovská, nebolo pochýb, že jej dopad z takej výšky by mohol zrovnať zo zemou značné územie. Ba dokonca i viac.

.

"Takže meteor ako padajúca hviezda." Povzdychol si kňaz. "A dosť veľký na to, aby bol nad moje schopnosti. Hej chlapče, zabudni na to že sa tu tvoja pravačka uplatní, keď tá vec dopadne je po nás. Do čerta! Prečo tá vec musí byť až tak veľká? To môže byť priveľa i na naše Eso v rukáve. Pokiaľ Kanzaki, ako svätý uvoľní všetky svoje zábrany a pôjde úplne na doraz, tak sa môžeme dostať do bodu, kedy sme vymenili jedného ničiteľa za druhého."

"Žiadne obavy, práve pre tento prípad tu máme najvhodnejšiu osobu, ktorá dokáže ovládať všetky vektory. Akcelerátor si na rade!" Zavolal po bielovlasom mladíkovi s červenými očami.

.

Avšak odpoveď neprichádzala.

.

Spomedzi prítomných naokolo to bola Inoue s dákou kapsičkou na boku, ktorej niečo trklo. Pristúpila bližšie, aby prehovorila. "Misaka predpokladá, že je asi vhodná chvíľa oznámiť, že Akcelerátor sa naďalej nemôže zúčastniť kampane, pretože ho zložil úpal a momentálne je v bezvedomí. Ďalej by Misaka chcela zdôrazniť, že skrz záhadne rušenie uvalené na tento rezort, komunikácia za pomoci rádia či internetu nie je možná, tým bol tento ostrov komunikačne odrezaný od zvyšku mesta. Preto nie je vhodné uvažovať o posilách. Keďže už Misaka hovorí o nedostatkoch, musí podať sťažnosť, že stánok so zmrzlinou je už bez jahodovej príchute a niekto odpásol termostat u externej perličkovej kúpeli. K tomu #2: _'Dark Mater'_ , má nečakane nízku toleranciu na alkohol, keď s ním údajne flirtovala momentálne neznáma návštevníčka. Všetky sestry chcú podať nemú sťažnosť na Anti-Skill, ktorý sa rozhodol takticky stiahnuť z areálu a vyhnal zo sebou i všetok personál parku. Takže teraz nemá kto obsluhovať ' _atrakcie_ '. Preto Inoue musí za všetkých vyzdvihnúť fakt, že nech už plánujete akékoľvek riešenie, môžete vytvoriť len kombináciu z toho čo vidíte naokolo. Misaka podotýka, že sme na tomto ostrove sami, domnievajúca sa že ju niekto napálil. Iróniou je, že jediná Miska, ktorá na ostrove nie je a je v meste a mohla by poslúžiť ako komunikačné spojenie s vedením, je zaneprázdnená zo svojim týmom natoľko, že nemôže pomôcť. -a zas sa sťažuje, že je kritizovaná, že si zas sťažuje, dodáva Miska presne na Misaku s piatimi zhodnými číslicami."

To bolo na Kamijou priveľa až vyštekol. "Prečo tá správa je z bodu na bod menej relevantná?! A čo je to za príliš podozrivú zhodu náhod?! Uvedomujete si, že Akcelerátor si stým meteorom môže poradiť ako keby to bola detská hra? Hodil by im ho naspäť a bolo by vybavené! Prestaňte si zo mňa uťahovať, toto už nie je vtipné! Ktokoľvek!- Prosím!- Okamžite uzdravte Akcelerátora!" Z jeho výrazu sa dalo vyčítať, že si uvedomuje čo za protirečenie zo seba vypustil, keď žiada uzdravenie #1.

Zelený lúč ' _Meltdowneru_ ' vystrelil k oblohe s cieľom, že tú vec postupne nechá vypariť, ale rozplynul sa v oblak ešte predtým, než by stihol zasiahnuť svoj cieľ. Mugino v nespokojnosti musela uznať, že tá vec je príliš veľká i na ňu.

"Tak to by stačilo!" Ozvala sa Mikoto rázne. "Hovoríte, že tá vec je príliš veľká aby ste si s ňou poradili? Hovoríte, že nech pôjdem kamkoľvek, tá vec je rozhodnutá spadnúť mi na hlavu? Je to tak? Potom vaše rozhodnutie ma z toho celého vynechať má jasnú chybu, pretože i v tomto momente mám čo k tomu dodať! Tým že odtiaľto odviedli každého kto na tento areál dohliadal, nám vlastne hovoria, že mám konečne voľné ruky! To znamená, že je konečne môj čas, aby som z tohto miesta spravila vlastné ihrisko a niekomu namlátila! Začnem jednoducho tým, že ten meteor rozmlátim na kusy." Predala nehybnú záťaž zo svojho náručia dvojici pánov. Pritom si dala záležať aby blondínu vzal kňaz. Až potom pohliadla priamo na hor s odhodlaným výrazom.

.

Hnedovláska sa postavila do stredu tej čistinky/ odpočívadla. Ako náhle mala okolo seba priestor, upustila uzdu svojím schopnostiam a natiahla svoje ruky k oblohe. V objatí elektrických výbojov, použila elektromagnetizmus, aby tak povediac zvolala všetko kovové z okolia. Nad jej hlavu doletel všetok kovový príbor a riad z neďalekého príborníku. Drevené lavičky i osamotený stôl prišli o svoje klince. Bola tak precízna, že obeťou sa stal i kamenný gril, ktorý ošklbala o všetok kov. Celé to obaľovala čiernym železným pieskom, ktorý stúpal z trávnatej plochy naokolo nej. Dokonca zašla až tak ďaleko, že piesok prilietal i z pláže a ' _džungle?_ ' naokolo. Postupne celá ta hmota vytvarovala jednu tuhú čiernu kovovú guľu, ktorá silno pripomínala náboj do nadrozmerného kanónu. "Ak si niekto myslí, že si na mňa môže len tak zhodiť horu, tak to sa riadne prepočítal!"

.

Ako tak zbierala z okolia posledné zrniečka, okolo jej kanónovej gule sa začala tvoriť biela hmota. Kúsok po kúsku sa rozliezala po kovovom povrchu ako nejaký polotekutý gél, obaľujúc tu guľu príhodne ako keď u pralinky obaľujete krehké nugátové jadro, bielou čokoládou aby vznikla ochranná škrupina. Railgun sa pokúsila o analýzu tohto fenoménu, ale nebola schopná rozpoznať ani základnú afinitu, ako keby tá hmota ani žiadnu nemala. Tento nedostatok vlastností, jej dal jasnú predstavu čo by to mohlo byť, obzvlášť keď tu pred chvíľou padlo isté meno.

.

#2, Level-5: ' _Dark Mater_ ' [ _temná hmota_ ], schopnosť stvoriť takmer čokoľvek, nielen tvarom ale i vlastnosťami, či ísť tak hlboko ako zvoliť tomu afinitu akú si zmyslí. Ďalšia schopnosť, ktorá bola dotiahnutá tak ďaleko až popiera realitu.

.

A skutočne, medzi okolo prihliadajúcimi stál i hnedovlasí muž s touto prezývkou. Vlastne pôsobil tak opito, že nemal ďaleko od toho aby sa zosypal na zem a omdlel. Museli ho podopierať, aby vôbec mohol chodiť s tým, že ho sem asi dovliekli. I cez jeho stav úplnej opitosti si zachovával akú takú duchaprítomnosť a ako tak chápal hrozbu meteoru. Jeho póza s natiahnutou rukou k čiernej guli a plne nasrdeno vyčerpaný výraz v tvári naznačoval, že nemá záujem stáť bokom a priložil ' _ruku_ ' k dielu. Z toho čo zabľabotal sa dalo ledva vyrozumieť, že sa pomstí tej ženskej za to, že ho dobehla. Z posledných síl zovrel dlaň v päsť a ten gél zatuhol do hladkej a pevnej bielej gule. Hneď na to sa mu podlomili kolená, idúc do sedu, ale i tak stále udržoval svoje vedomie a tým udržoval schopnosť aktívnu.

Hnedovláska pocítila, že táto vrstva je opancierovanie, ktoré presahuje i známu škálu tvrdosti, ignorujúc neduhy všetkého čo sa doteraz používalo ako pancierovane. Navyše disponuje anti-gravitačnou vlastnosťou, ktorá bola v tak dokonalej súhre s jadrom, že tá delová guľa by levytovala i bez jej elektromagnetizmu. Jasne pochopila, že pri aplikovaní správneho stimulu môže teraz túto vec poslať až na orbitu. Na druhú stranu voči jej vlastnému nápadu nadobudla hlboký rešpekt, pretože z iného pohľadu, to čo má teraz vo svojich rukách je ekvivalentom k meteoru čo sa na nich rúti a ten sám je ekvivalentom k odistenej atómovej pume. Jej chyba by mohla mať katastrofálne následky.

K ideí posilnenia sa pridal i červenovlasí Stiyl. "Takže vrstvíme náš vlastný protiútok? Bolo by fajn ak by sme rovno prešli do protiútoku. Zaiste si viem predstaviť výrazy tých hore, keď im dôjde, že sa bránime úplne tým istým spôsobom akým útočia oni na nás." Vyslal ku guli roj pečatiacich lístkov, ktorý každý jeden mal na sebe ručne napísaný starodávny symbol. Tento roj oblepil túto guľu ako baliaci papier, či samolepky. "Pokiaľ sa unúvali opancierovať ten ich útok obrannou mágiou, tak toto urobí ten trik. ' _Inocentus!_ '" Daná pralinka dostala svoj celofánový obaľ a k tomu vábivý efekt pre oko: S vrchnej polovice splanula v plameňoch. Tie sa tiahli na hor, až by jeden mohol tvrdiť že videl siluetu monštra, ohnivého golema, či ohnivého elementára, ako sa do pol pása vytiahol z povrchu a zaškriekal na oblohu.

.

Pre Mikoto nastal jej veľký ťah. Napla svoje svaly. Jej pravačka šla dole k jej boku, kde dlaň zovrela v päsť. Ta delová guľa klesla k nej a dosadla na otvorenú dlaň jej upaženej ľavačky. Blesky, ako mohutné modré výboje, ju obletovali dookola v nepretržitom elektrickom oblúku. Pripomínali vili, ktoré tancujú na čistinke okolo svojho idolu v nespútanom živelne divokom tanci. Čochvíľa elektrické výboje smerovali do jadra, nabíjali strelu nehoráznym elektrickým nábojom. Až ukončila nabíjanie a s bojovným pokrikom stiahla ľavačku k sebe, vymrštila pravačku na hor, udrúc do pralinky.

.

Bolo to ako výstrel z ohromného kanónu. Hromové prasknutie blesku či výstrel, bol tak ohlušujúci až niektorým zapišťalo či zaľahlo v ušiach. Čistinkou/ odpočívadlom sa prehnala tlaková vlna, ktorá zamávala nielen prizerajúcimi, ale i ' _korunami stromov?/ paliem?_ '

.

Kanónová strela _'Railgunu'_ , príhodne ako jeho mincová verzia, vyrazil nadzvukovou rýchlosťou, ťahajúc za sebou chvost z bleskov, ktorý ho spojoval s hnedovláskou. Namiesto toho aby sa projektil roztavil do oranžova a odparoval sa pri svojej ceste skrz odpor vzduchu, tentoraz bol zahalený mysterióznym plameňom, ktorý nie a nie pohasnúť.

.

Padajúci obrí meteor a stúpajúca kanónová strela sa stretli. Zablýskalo sa. Vzduch sa zachvel. Vibrácia skombinovaná s priam ohnivou tlakovou vlnou sa prehnala po povrchu meteora. Niečo ako šupka u jablka sa popraskalo, vznietilo, odlepilo od zvyšku a uhorelo na prach. Následne strela prelomila kamennú škrupinu obra, zaborila sa dnu a ako guľka prestreľujúca drevenú barikádu, vyletela druhou stranou. Pôsobenie síl bolo tak veľké, že teleso popraskalo a priam ho to roztrhalo na kusy. Keďže z nejakého dôvodu sa Stiylové pečatiace lístky odlepili od streli, ešte keď prelietala meteorom a rozleteli sa do okolia, či skôr na blízke okolie, nastala priam ohnivá explózia ktorá rozmlátila i tie kusy na kúsky. Ohnivý golem _'Inocentus'_ sa zhmotnil v medzere medzi troskami. Po tom čo zreval, všetky kamenné úlomky zachvátil požiar. Zažiariac jasným plameňom kompletne podpálil všetko naokolo búrlivými plameňmi. Bez ohľadu, že sa jednalo o kamenný meteor, mnohé jeho úlomky priam uhorievali na prach. Mnohé menšie úlomky uhoreli ešte skôr než sa dostali s pôsobenia výbuchu a mohli zamieriť na dol. V túto chvíľu mnohé pečatiace lístky už uhoreli, alebo sa inak znehodnotili, či uleteli z dosahu. _'Inocentus'_ stratil svoju základňu, ktorá ho držala vyvolaného a zanikol pohasnutím. Rozsiahli požiar naokolo akoby lusknutím prstov významne stratil na intenzite až miestami pohasol úplne.

Básnik by tento stret prirovnal k súboju nebeskej entity/ Kami s pozemským drakom, ktorý napriek rozdielu v ich veľkosti, sa vzoprel nebu a zahryzol svoje tesáky, zaťal svoje pazúre, do entity. Zatiaľ čo velikána trhal na kusy, zreval z celých pľúc a následne víchril všetok svoj oheň až nakoniec stojac v inferne zreval na nebesia nad ním.

.

Moment na to dorazila k zemi rázová vlna zo stretu nebeských telies a ohlušenie zo zrážky prinútilo nejednu osobu, aby si zakryli uši.

.

Spomínaná pralinka, teraz už bez obalu, letela stále na hor, tentoraz už len svojou zotrvačnosťou. V ceste jej stála magická konštrukcia a jej hradby v podobe prstenca, zhotoveného z veľkého počtu žiarivých magických kruhov. Z toho zoskupenia sa uvoľnilo niekoľko kruhov, ktoré klesli nadol, pod hlavný prstenec a tam utvorili obranný obrazec/ fresku ako nejaký šupinatý štít či obranný val, pred prichádzajúcim útokom. Ten zasiahol túto bariéru a zachvel sa vzduch. I napriek všetkým silám ktorými ta kanónová strela disponovala, ten projektil sa zastavil o štít ako šípka, ktorá sa bodla do herného terča. Niečo sa na prstenci aktivovalo, štít zažiaril jasným svetlom, a hneď na to boli guľa i štít vzájomne zničené. Priamo sa rozpadli na kúsky a trosky jedného i druhého padali k zemi. Poplatkom za tento podvod bolo rozprsknutie niekoľkých dodatočných kruhov, ktoré sa na tento účel obetovali.

Avšak to nebolo jediné čo padlo k zemi. Ako sa spomenulo skorej, súčasťou tejto prešpekulovanej obrany bola i mocná kliatba, ktorá bola zoslaná na útočníka ktorému sa podarilo poškodiť hradbu, nech je kdekoľvek. Cenou za to bolo spotrebovanie dobrej desiatky magických kruhov z veľkého celku.

Ochrana z vlajok znovu natiahla svoju ochraňujúcu ruku a tentoraz rovno splanuli dve vlajky. Lenže to nestačilo odkloniť celý účinok kliatby.

Skrz vlastnosti temnej hmoty, alebo pre jej žiadne vlastnosti, či skôr pre úmyselne vytvorenú vlastnosť temnej hmoty, to bol len hnedovlasí chlapík, koho tá kliatba zasiahla. V bolestných kŕčoch ho to poprehýbalo, ako ho niečo neviditeľné mučilo a stáčalo jeho telo, ako obrovská neviditeľná ruka obra, ktorá sa snaží rozpučiť chytenú krysu vo svojej dlani. Vypľul kaluž krvi a ani osoba ktorá ho podopierala nezabránila tomu, aby neodpadol na zem do bezvedomia.

Mikoto samotná bola zadýchaná. Vyniesť ten oriešok až do takej výšky sa ukázalo byť nesmierne náročne a stálo ju to viac síl než pôvodne predpokladala. Nejako sa dovtípila, že ju ten odvetný fenomén mal zasiahnuť tiež. Ale #2 musel vo svojom sťatom stave zariadiť, aby šlo všetko na jeho hlavu. Skoro akoby sa ' _hrdinsky_ ' obetoval, keď už nič iné. Preto nieto divu, že sa hnedovláska pri pohľade na padajúce trosky zhrozila.

.

Síce plamenné inferno na oblohe preriedilo padajúce trosky kamenného meteoru, nikto si ale nemohol trúfať, že by sa rozpadol rovnomerne. Jasným dôkazom v tomto pravidle bol jeden obrovský kus stále v plameňoch, ktorý sa vzoprel, pozmenil svoju dráhu letu s úmyslom opustiť Aqua park a dopadnúť na mesto.

Oto viac sa rozšírili jej oči, keď zbadala postavu ako letí priamo proti tomu šutru. Nemohla sa ubrániť pocitu, že daný mladík veľmi silno pripomína maskovaného super hrdinu, s pláštenkou, ktorý vyrazil zachrániť deň s dokonalým úsmevom. Presne ako OP [ _ower powered_ ] postava z mangy, či novely. Z plných pľúc zvolal svoj bojový pokrik a vrazil svoju päsť do balvanu. Oba protivníci na moment zastali/ strnuli až sa zdalo, že sa pre nich zastavil čas. Ale nakoniec to bol ten šuter, kým sa prehnala šoková vlna, ktorá ho nielen uhasila, ale po ktorej sa rozpadol na štrk. Ten zamieril priamo na dol, ako keď sa niekomu otvorí vrece múky na spodnej strane.

.

Potom už nastala zelená laserová šou. Mugino a jej ' _Meltdowner_ ' spravili krátky proces s polovicou padajúcich trosiek, ktoré nestihli uhorieť na prach.

O tú druhú sa postavila Kanzaki, šermiarka s konským chvostom a dvojmetrovou katanou. Zahalená v modrej aure pripomínajúce plamene, skákala oblohou, zatiaľ čo každým švihom sa zachvel vzduch a vzdialený balvan bol rozprášený vzdušnou čepeľou.

Takže to čomu sa podarilo dosiahnuť Aqua park už boli len kamienky, kamenie a prášok, ktorý prevažne dopadal na pustú vodnú hladinu jazera.

Oblak prachu, ktorý na oblohe zostal po útoku meteorom na ' _Gakuen-Toshi_ ' sa postupne rozplýval ako ho odnášal vietor.

.

Mikoto si vydýchla, pripravená si odpočinúť po jej veľkom ťahu. Avšak zhíkla, keď spomínaný hrdina doskočil z oblohy priamo k nim.

((- **Sogiita Gunha:** Gemstone Esper: #7 Level-5. Tento čiernovlasí vysokoškolák s divokým účesom sa potuluje vo svojej bielej školskej uniforme, keď upravenú bundu nosí rozopnutú a visiacu z jeho pliec ako nejaký hrdinský plášť. K tomu zodpovedá i dlhá stuha na jeho čele a červené tričko s vychádzajúcim slnkom. Jeho osobnosť presne zapadne do tvrdenia: _'dobrosrdečný super hrdina, samé svaly a žiadny mozog, čo sa s horkou hlavou naženie do problému nepozastaviac sa nad žiadnymi následkami, kde guráž je riešením na každý problém_ ', čož viedlo k nejednému nedorozumeniu. Široké využitie jeho nerozlúštených schopností, by sa dalo vysvetliť ako _'odhodlanie/ guráž'. Č_ im viac tohto odhodlania vloží do niečoho, tým viac nezmyselný je výsledok, ako takpovediac prepísanie okolitej reality jeho osobnou realitou v ktorej vystupuje ako OP super hrdina z komixov.-))

Ako vždy bol napumpovaný plamenným elánom odhodlania. "Ten meteor ale mal Guráž!" Spustil nadšene, či priam nedočkavo. "Neviem z čoho bol, ale ešte teraz ma bolí celá ruka ako neskutočne bol tvrdý. Slečna, ten protiútok s ktorým ste sa vytiahli mal v sebe poriadne veľa guráže. To sa musí uznať." Celý vysmiaty jej ukázal zdvihnutý palec. "Ja Sogiita Gunha, ohlasujem svoj príchod na párty."

.

Zatiaľ čo bola Mikoto vykoľajená z #7, Touma nespokojne pozeral k oblohe. V jeden moment si povzdychol. "Samozrejme, že jedným to nekončí. Keby radšej venovali úsilie na dobré veci. Taká smola." Smutne pohliadol na hnedovlásku. "Prepáč Biri-biri [ _prskavka/ slovne popísaný zvukový efekt pre elektrický výboj_ ], ale dokážeš ešte jeden takýto kúsok?"

Bola touto otázkou tak zaskočená, že ani neprotestovala na tú prezývku. "Eh? Hneď teraz? To myslíš vážne? Vieš kolo sily som na to spotrebovala? Ak by si počkal pár minút, tak určite, ale hneď teraz? Navyše som spotrebovala všetok kov naokolo z ktorého sa pripravil ten náboj. Ako, mohla by som rozdrápať samotnú budovu pod našimi nohami, aby som z nej dostala oceľové trámy, ale nato zas potrebujem najskôr nabrať silu. Takže sme zas na bode jedna."

Sogiita už mal nápad a bez ostychu sa vložil do rozhovoru. "Žiadny strach slečinka! S dostatkom guráže to dokážeš! Pokiaľ ide o patrónu, tak po ceste sem som vzhliadol niečo čo sa na ten tvoj opis dokonale hodí a nikto nemusí trhať žiadnu budovu. Dajte mi minútku, skočím pre to." Bez zaváhania sa rozbehol a skočil... Jediným skokom preskočil jazero i okrajovú stenu areálu.

.

Červenovlasí kňaz mal pripomienky, keď vzhliadol čo sa na nich vyvalila. "Skutočne ako šupinatý had, ktorý zhodí kožu zakaždým keď je v maléroch a z bezpečia hradieb chrlí jed na tých pod nimi. Volať to drakom, poriadne trúfalé." Potiahol si z tej cigary, než sa prihovoril dvojici. "Skroťte svoje očakávania! Podľa toho kovového lesku usudzujem, že prvý útok bol už od počiatku na odpis a slúžil k tomu, aby analyzoval proti čomu stoja. Tento nový meteor je asi kompletne z kovu, alebo aspoň jeho povrch."

Touma zas namietol na zámer tamtých hore. "Nie je to tak trochu ako gól do ich vlastnej brány? Vzhľadom na to čo sa stalo pred chvíľou? Použiť kov, keď tu máme niekoho kto im to celé môže vrátiť naspäť?"

Do ich rozhovoru pristúpila Kanzaki. "Neunáhli sa! Index povedala jasne, že majú niečo čo prispôsobí špecifikácie ich útoku tak, aby bol nad schopnosti obrany. Nebudeme chodiť okolo horkej kaše, tá vec nesmie na mesto dopadnúť plnou silou! Ospravedlňujem sa, ale musím sa do toho vložiť úplne naplno a keď už v tom budem postarám sa i o zvyšok. Spolieham sa na vás, že ma potom zastavíte, než veci pôjdu k horšiemu." Z gesta akým zovrela tú svoju katanu sa dalo vyčítať, že i cez jej odhodlaný výraz, by ihneď volila inú alternatívu ak by dáka bola.

Mikoto bola naraz ostražitá voči tejto mladej žene, ktorá pôsobila dojmom, že sa chce obetovať. "Hej! Počkať na moment, len mi nepovezte, že i ona má dáku schopnosť za hranicou normálneho?"

.

Stiyl si s úsmevom povzdychol. "Za hranicou normálneho? Ako krásne popísané. Nie, ona je svätec. I keď nemôže použiť normálnu mágiu, predsa jej kúzla sú nesmierne mocné. Až tak moc, že jej sily nemajú dno o ktoré by sa zastavila a mohla by stratiť myseľ. Iste môže sa s tým na hore porátať úplne sama, ale pokiaľ cenou za to bude bersek v ktorom nerozpozná priatelia od nepriateľa a bude bojovať pokiaľ nevydýchne posledný krát, tak už to taká výhra nie je. Príliš často je v histórií zaznamenané ako sa z uctievaného svätca stal drak ničiteľ. Nie!" Obrátil svoj pohľad na čiernovlásku. "Kanzaki, mám iný nápad. Zopakujeme to čo táto dievčina urobila pred nami, len po našom a vo väčšom prevedení. Dobrovoľne sa hlásim na zásah tej kliatby. Tvoja mágia sa použije ako jadro a moja ako ochranný obal." Šermiarka stisla svoje pery k sebe, ale i tak prikývla. Stiyl sa na to vrátil pohľadom na oblohu. "Konštatácie sú priaznivé... Fajn, urobíme tú vec so sezónami. Len si zapamätajte, že spätná väzba/ ráz, bude pre mňa tak veľká, že ma to vyradí z boja i bez tej kliatby. S tým sa zmierte. Stratiť Kanzaki v tomto bode by len hralo do karát druhej strane, preto sa dobrovoľne hlásim, že ja budem tým ďalším kto padne. Dopredu hovorím, že povolám ' _Inocentus_ ' priam štyri krát priamo na toto miesto. Takže sa držte bokom, pretože tu bude poriadne horúco!"

.

Stiyl si potiahol z tej cigary, ale jeho pozornosť upútala iná hnedovláska. "Je tu aj ďalšia možnosť než obetovanie. Misaka sa dožaduje zváženia ešte jednej alternatívy pre vystrelenie projektilu." Prehovorila Inoue pristúpiac bližšie k svojej staršej sestre. "Hoci to nebolo testované, teoreticky by šlo použiť _'Sieť Misaka'_ na transfer sily potrebnej na vykonanie požadovanej úlohy. Výpočty ukázali, že je to možné, ale najskôr je potrebné vyriešiť jednu prekážku u staršej sestry." Predstúpila Mikoto a uprene sa na ňu zahľadela. "Oné sama, tvoj súčasný Level nestačí a musí byť posilnený externým adaptérom. Pripoj sa k nám! Pripoj sa do _'Siete Misaka'!_ Navrhuje Misaka a v príhodnú chvíľu ako správna Imoto podáva pomocnú ruku za všetky sestry."

Prvá hnedovláska ustúpila o pol kroka. "Hej, počkaj... azda nenavrhuješ..."

.

"Level-5,5. (päť a pol) So všetkými sestrami sa to podarí, i keď na krátky moment... Nie, Level-5,25 (päť a štvrť) bude stačiť, prispôsobuje Misaka plán situácií, keď staršia sestra prejavila obavy o zdravie jej sestier."

Zo všetkých strán k Mikoto pristúpili jej sestry, utvoriac okolo nej skupinu. Bolo to akoby sa pozerala na svoje odrazy v zrkadlovom labyrinte. Až na to, že každá mala iné plavky a k tomu tam bola jej mini verzia, verzia čo ešte stále mala dlhé vlasy a verzia ktorá musela prejsť dodatočným urýchleným rastu pretože vyzerala tak o dva roky staršie než originál, čož bolo vidieť na jej rozkvitnutej hrudi oproti ostatným sestrám. Chcela sa pripojiť i Misuzu, ale bola zastavená okuliarnatou Hyoukou, zamietavo pokrútiac hlavou.

.

#7 sa konečne vrátil. Zo sebou priniesol niečo, čo sa dalo nazvať ako klbko z nosníkov, ktoré musel vziať z dákej stavby, kde boli voľne položene. Teda, v tom lepšom prípade. Položil to k #3 a zdvihol palec s veľkým úsmevom. Railgun ako tsundere, utrúsila otázku či jej sestričky vedia aspoň približné číslo v rámci sily, že koľko toho použila na predchádzajúci útok. Sestry upokojili svoju oné sama tvrdením s palcom nahor, že to zvládnu. Ešte, skoro ak ona truc, mala Railgun poznámku ohľadne nerovnomernosti tej gule z nosníkov. Na tú zareagovala Hyouka, pribehla k onej guči a dotkla sa toho útvaru. Okamžite sa to roztopilo, premiesilo ako cesto a znovu scelilo do vypracovanej hladkej kanónovej gule číslo dva. Ako náhle odbehla na tom projektile pristála záplava pečatiacich lístkov. Misaka Mikoto skončila bez slov a s kamenným výrazom, ako všetko prebiehalo príliš hladko a nedostávalo sa jej žiadnej výhovorky. Nakoniec si nespokojne prehrabala až o to viac nespokojne nahlas zahlásila, že to urobí.

.

Takže... Hnedovlásky sa pochytali za ruky, utvoriac tak okolo železného predmetu kruh. Ich Oné sama, zavrela oči a po hlbokom nádychu a výdychu sa sústredila na svoju úlohu. Nie, na úlohu všetkých sestier, vrátane nej. Potlačila svoju obranu jej individuality, aby sa mohla podvedome priblížiť k sestrám, zosynchronizovať sa s nimi, napojiť sa na pomyselnú sieť myslí ktorých mozgy pracovali na rovnakej frekvencií.

Bolo to ako by sa potápala v jazere svojho vedomia. Pod hladinou na moment začula vzdialené hlasy prítomnosti svojich sestričiek. Nielen tých okolo seba, ale z celého sveta. Stačilo aby sa na hociktorú z nich zamerala a vedela by povedať, kde sa na planéte nachádza. Táto sústava, do ktorej sa zapojila, dokonale spojila tú rôznorodosť v úrovni aká bola medzi jej sestrami a zjednotila sa v tej kovovej gule. Vôle jednotlivých členov kolektívu, vrátane ich Oné sama, sa zlúčili do jedinej mocnej vôle, ktorá prúdila cez jednu z nich, ktorá sa honosí prezývkou ' _Railgun_ '.

Takže až znovu otvorila oči, projektil už bol pripravený. Nabitý nábojom, v modrastom svite sa vznášal kúsok nad nimi, nad stredom ich kruhu. Okolo jeho obvodu sa ťahal prstenec bleskov.

Sogiita nadšene podvihol svoju päsť. "To je ale krásna guráž slečinky. Fajn, je načase aby som sa pridal aj ja." Tá guľa začala vnútorne vibrovať, keď k nej #7 natiahol roztvorenú dlaň.

.

"Hej, čo si myslíš že robíš?!" Ohradila sa na neho originál za všetky sestry, na prítomnosť tohto neznámeho elementu.

"Upravujem pôsobenie slapových síl na tomto dôkaze ľudskej vytrvalosti. Takže až sa stretne s tým temným mesiacom, bude ten temný posol, kto bude mať závažný problém so slapovými javmi."

.

"Prestaň žartovať s tým nerealistickým vysvetlením! Toto nie je žiadny nový mesiac nad našou planétou, aby sme sa bavili o slapových silách!"

Zasmial sa. "Nerealistické? Slečinka, to chce riadnu dávku guráže vysloviť toto slovo v tomto meste. Kto môže o sebe povedať, že vyhodil kameň na oblohu a on tam ostal? Si skutočná trieda, slečinka! Žiadne obavy, tamtí hore sa nebudú schovávať navždy! Ako náhle budú vyhnaný z tej nory, dostanú poriadnu lekciu z guráže." Samozrejme tsundere sa zapýrila, utnúc svoje ďalšie pripomienky.

.

Synchronizácia medzi Misakami bola tak stabilná, že Railgun nemusela sestrám povedať, alebo len naznačiť, vôbec nič. Všetky boli ako na jednej vlne. Neubránila sa tomu pocitu i takpovediac novým vnemom zo siete. I cez situáciu v ktorej sa nachádzali sa usmiala. Ich strela už viac nebola len neživým predmetom, ale priamo sa stala súčasťou ich ' _siete Misaka_ '. Ich novú sestru z kovu mohli takpovediac podvedome tlačiť nahor až k nebesiam.

V istý moment sa všetky ako jedna pozreli na hor a po hlasitom elektrickom zapraskaní, kedy ten prstenec sa odpútal od projektilu do širšieho kruhu, a zatiaľ čo ten projektil vystúpil o niečo vyššie, celí ten kruh sa scvrkol do jediného bodu naspodku tej kanónovej gule. Nastal záblesk. Ozval sa ohlušujúci hrom/ výstrel z dela. Čistinkou/ odpočívadlom sa prehnala tlaková vlna. A tá strela vyletela k nebesiam, ťahajúc za sebou pupočnú šnúru tvorenú elektrickým výbojom. V ceste nahor stretla istý predmet, ktorý sa až nebezpečne priblížil k zemi.

.

Padajúci meteor z kovu a strela z kanónu sa stretli. Zablýskalo sa. Zahrmelo. Meteorom sa prehnala vlna nabitej elektriny nabijúc ho elektrickým nábojom. Znovu prišiel o svoju jablkovú šupku očarovaní, ktorá sa rozpadla a opustila hlavné telo. Tieto nabité častice sa zmenili na iskry a zaplnili oblohu ako nejaký ohňostroj.

To čo sa udialo potom bol magnetický biliard.

Kovový meteor bol podľa pôvodných prepočtov nad možnosti istého vysileného elektro-mástra. Lenže, keď sa do už prebiehajúcej rovnice pripojila celá armáda elektro-másterov na spoločnej vlne, to že bol z kovu zrazu nebola výhoda pre útočníkov. Totižto istý esper si dal záležať, aby výpočty zahŕňali v sebe podmienku, aby sa meteor pri náraze nerozpadol, ale aby sa stalo niečo čo niekomu vyrazí dych.

Hnedovlásky vypálili na hor zvyšok elektriny, ktorú pre ich úlohu nahromadili. Tá prešla po pupočnej šnúre ako mohutný výboj, až dosiahla ich kanónovú strelu a zásobovacie spojenie bolo ukončené.

Bol to druhý výstrel z dela. Znovu sa zablýskalo, znovu zaznel hrom a do okolia sa rozniesla tlaková vlna tvorená modrými výbojmi. Obe gule, ako jedna raketa, zamierili k orbite, zanechávajúc za sebou kovové častice, ktoré sa ako iskry z ohňostroja rozlietali na všetky strany.

.

Magická konštrukcia, respektíve jej hradby v tvare prstenca zo žiarivých magických kruhov, uvoľnila nepriemerné množstvo magických kruhov. Tie sa zlučovali do obrazcov a utvárali jeden štít za druhým v nevídanom množstve, akoby ste na seba úhľadne pokladali jeden list papiera na druhý. Takto sformovali poriadne vrstvenú hradbu.

Meteor, ktorý si pomýlil smer, prerazil hodnú štvrtinu z nich, ako kedy bol vandalom tehlou hodenou do stojana na otvorenej korbe sklenárskeho auta, ktoré zostalo bez dozoru, keď pracovníci vzali prvú tabulu s tým, že po zvyšné sa vrátia. Až potom sa začal drobiť, prichádzať o kusy sem a tam. Ktoré sa rozleteli do okolia. Rozraziac predposlednú bariéru sa veľký meteor kompletne rozpadol a žiaden jeho kus už na hor nepokračoval. Mnohé kúsky boli chytené vo fenoméne gravitačného poľa okolo toho prstenca a nevyzeralo že ho tak skoro opustia. Ale väčšina úlomkov zamierila na dol.

Avšak to neplatilo o jeho malom spoločníkovi, o kanónovej guli, ktorá rozprášila posledné pozostatky veľkého spoločníka na jeho ceste na hor, ktoré jej bránili v ceste na hor. Vrazila do posledného štítu, ktorý ju delil od magickej konštrukcie a znovu sa zachvel vzduch, ktorý dokazoval, že sa o ňu zastavila.

V tento moment Mikoto a všetky jej sestričky, v podvedomí, v myšlienkach natiahli svoje ruky k ich kovovej sestre na oblohe. V myšlienkach sa dotkli jej údajného chrbta a potlačili ju ďalej. Posledná prekážka povolila a kanónová guľa znovu letela nahor. Prekonajúc val, letela priamo do otvorených dverí vo hradbách.

Lenže než sa dostala k cieľu, tak z prázdnoty v strede toho prstenca, ako cez spomínané dvere, vyletelo niečo čo konečne zastavilo postup streli na hor. V jeden moment, ' _to_ niečo' vyzeralo ako obrovský šíp z jasného svetla, ktorý prebodol tú guľu povestným spôsobom ako jablko na turnajoch. V ten druhý, to vyzeralo ako kópia z trblietajúceho striebra, ktorá akoby prerazila štít rytiera sediaceho na koni. V ten tretí, pripomínalo pozlátený honosný meč, ktorý prebodol torzo porazeného protivníka. Každou chvíľou to bola iná z týchto troch možností. Jasné bolo len to, že táto vec sa vyrútila priamo na dol a vzala zo sebou i ten ich projektil na ktorom sa tak nadreli, aby ho dostali až tak ďaleko. Na svojej ceste predbiehali i padajúce pozostatky meteoru.

.

Sogiita utrúsil poznámku na veľkosť toho meča. "Wow, nevedel som, že tentoraz sú to Obri, kto obrátil svoj neukojený hnev na ' _Gakuen-Toshi_ '. To chce poriadnu guráž len tak hodiť niečo také po niečom čo ti vletí cez okno do kuchyne. Vlastne to bude po prvý krát, čo budem bojovať proti obrovi, nie že som nejakého predtým i videl. No čo už, čo príde to príde." Touma ho hneď opravil, že pravdepodobne ide len o trik, aby vyzerali väčší, alebo o dáku formu golema.

.

Vlajky z oblečenia znovu vzplanuli ako sirky/ zápalky/ pochodne. Lenže tentoraz mala Mikoto pocit, že horia všetky vlajky na tomto ostrove. Takže sa jej do mysle votrela predstava, že je nateraz bez uniformy a môže si zvoliť plavky alebo vyzývavú spodnú bielizeň.

.

Nastal čas trestu, pred ktorým sa červenovlasí kňaz Stiyl Magnus prežehnal. Posledný krát si potiahol z cigary, aby si vychutnal chuť s ktorou sa obyčajné cigarety nedali porovnávať. Kliatba ho zasiahla a on vypľul kaluž krvi. Očakával, že sa stane ešte niečo, lenže to bolo všetko čo sa mu udialo. Čo mu bolo udelené. Každý vedel z jeho zdeseného výrazu vyčítať, že mu je jasné, že zvyšok kliatby šiel niekam inam.

Ozvalo sa rinčanie/ rozbitie porcelánu práve tam, kde pred tým stála okuliarnatá Hyouka s bohato požehnanou hruďou. Jeden by povedal, že uzrel, ako sa istá dokonalá kópia spomínanej dievčiny, vytvorená z porcelánu a v životnej veľkosti, sa roztrieštila ako po mnoho násobnom zásahu brokovnicou. Dokonca i ten zmetený výraz v jej tvári bol neskutočne ľudský. Črepina po črepine odpadávali z jej tela, ale aj z časti tváre, až nakoniec celá postava ako ohybná bábka odpadla vzad. Skoro ako bežný človek po zásahu strelnou zbraňou.

K rozbitej dievčine pribehla blond Ester so svojou hnedovlasou spoločníčkou a ochrankyňou v jednom, Hasami. Obe boli v plavkách, ktoré ani jednej z nich nepristali. Blondína nevyzerala nijako otrasene z pohľadu na stav toho teľa. Skôr pôsobila dojmom, že sa jej chystá poskytnúť niečo ako prvú pomoc, či priam lekársky zákrok.

To, čo ale upútalo pozornosť Mikoto bol útvar, ktorý hnedovláska vzhliadla v dutine toho teľa, cez prasklinu na tvári tej nebohej dievčiny z porcelánu. Pripomenulo jej to istý zlatý kváder s trojuholníkovou podstavou. Povrch tvorila sieť trojuholníkov. A presne jeden taký bol jadrom stvorenia, ktoré bolo kolekciou túžob a myšlienok mnohých nešťastníkov z incidentu s ' _Level UP_ '

Hnedovláska nateraz obrátila svoju pozornosť na zbraň, ktorá prebodla ich meteor a ktorá sa teraz strmhlavo rútila na nich. Stačila do vzduchu vypustiť jediný podráždený výboj než sa na ňu ozvala Index, ktorá sa len pred chvíľkou prebrala. "Počkaj s tým tvojim protiútokom!" Z jej tónu bolo možné vyčítať únavu a ako moc sa namáha, aby ju bolo počuť. "Ten nástroj spravodlivého trestu všetkých vinníkov to už má takmer za sebou. Okrem toho, že tento artefakt potrebuje nehorázne veľa energie len na aktiváciu, je príliš neohrabaný, aby sa dal efektívne použiť na útok. Pri jeho tvorbe si dali záležať, aby napriek jeho vznešenému menu, bol každý na koho namieri svoj hrot uznaný vinným. Použili na to prvotný hriech, ktorý by mal mať každý a ten je zároveň jeho najväčšou slabinou. Lenže Hyouka ako živá entita s parametrami človeka, je výnimočná tým, že týmto hriechom nedisponuje. Tým chcem povedať, že ten artefakt nedobrovoľne spáchal jediné tabu, ktorého sa nesmel dopustiť: ' _Potrestal nevinného_.' Pozrite sa!" Pohliadla k oblohe a prizerajúcim sa naskytol pohľad ako daná zbraň, ktorá sa k nim blížila, popraskala, rozpadla sa na úlomky a i tie sa nakoniec rozprskli. "Viem si predstaviť, že tento artefakt bol ich posledným Esom, špeciálne určeným na mocné bytosti ako svätý a vyššie. Ale to, že ho nastavili tak, aby automaticky zasiahol toho kto prejde istú hranicu, znamená že rátali s tým, že ich hradby budú prekonané. Čož ma udivuje, že ste dokázali nájsť inú cestu k tomuto bodu a zároveň udržať Kanzaki na uzde. Inač by to bola jej smrť." Pohliadla na čiernovlásku, ktorá s previnilým výrazom pohliadla na bok. "Bez toho artefaktu prišli o možnosť potrestať brániaceho sa za jeho protiútok. Myslím, že teraz musia panikáriť, keď sa tejto strane otvorila cesta neobmedzených výpadov a veci zrejme nejdú podľa ich predstáv."

.

To čo letelo nadol už bola len delová guľa, ktorú poslali predtým na hor. Hnedovlásky sa sústredili a k oblohe sa zdvihol výboj, ktorý zmohutnel natoľko, že danú bombu bezpečne zachytil do elektromagnetického poľa. Guľa z metra na meter spomalila, až ladne dosadla do stredu ich kruhu, keď ju predtým sformovali.

.

Ostatné úlomky kovového meteoru neboli ďaleko a po krátkej vete nezmyslov na tému odvahy k oblohe vyskočil Sogiita ako nejaký super hrdina z komixov. Vo vzduchu zopár krát znovu ' _skočil_?', čímže vyletel ešte vyššie ako keby sa odrážal od neviditeľných plošín. V tichosti ho nasledovala Kanzaki so svojou katanou. Po istej dávke nemiestnych pripomienok, že tiež dokáže túto lietajúcu hlúposť, sa k oblohe vzniesla i Mugino za použitia raketovej metódy využitia _'Meltdowneru'_. Padajúce trosky boli z kovu, takže porátanie sa s nimi bolo o to ťažšie. Na druhú stranu to otvorilo i nečakané riešenie, pretože sa práve medzi obrancami nachádzal i najmocnejší elektro-máster schopný rozsiahleho elektromagnetizmu schopného pôsobiť i na nemagnetické kovy. Dokonca bol momentálne posilnený o ' _sieť Misaka_ '.

.

Táto konkrétna Misaka práve dostala výpočet/ znamenie od niekoho, kto práve odhalil svoje pripojenie do ' _Siete Misaka_ '. (Čože? Nový signál/ prítomnosť? To nie je žiadna z mojich sestričiek? Táto duša je- temná? Kto to je? A čo je s tými výpočtami ktoré posiela?- Relatívnym rozložením trosiek kovového meteoru do kruhu v jazere, by teoreticky šlo získať dodatočný- Azda nenavrhuje, pretvoriť celé jazero na?... Chápem... Toto uvažovanie je nemysliteľné pre niekoho kto si neprešiel temnotou. Deštrukcia deštrukcie akú si zvládne predstaviť iba ten, koho obzor bol rozšírený o piaty Level. Ostatný sa ledva zmôžu len na prizeranie a vzdujú i to najmenšie uvažovanie, pretože je to ďaleko nad úroveň ich chápania. Neviem ako sa sem dostal, ale týmto azda chce povedať, že ani paralýza nie je dosť na porážku jedného z nás zo siedmich. Musí byť ale vo všetkom tak temne nad vecou? Na druhú stranu mi do tváre hodil znovu úplne základnú vec na ktorú sa v takýchto prípadoch dá ľahko zabudnúť. A tou je, že teraz nie je čas zdržiavať sa obranou a oťukávaním. Je na čase strhnúť z nebies istú hlúposť, ktorá tam nemá čo hľadať!)

.

Zatiaľ čo sa trojica na oblohe zaoberala troskami, ktoré by ohrozili okolie areálu, kruh na zemi sa mal postarať o to čo by ohrozilo ostrov samotný. Lenže Mikoto mala plán idúci ďaleko za tento predpoklad. Jej desať tisíc sestier stále malo dáke tie karty, ktoré sa dali vyložiť na stôl. Od kruhu, a od ostrova, vyšľahol elektrický výboj. Ten sa rozvetvil do strán, ťahajúc sa stále na hor, do šírky, ako keby bol živý. Čo chvíľa ten úkaz zosilnel natoľko, že z diaľky to vyzeralo ako modrý strom z bleskov a mohutnou korunou, tak veľký že zatienil celý ostrov. Úkaz ktorý výškou prevyšoval výškovú budovu si podmaňoval všetky úlomky meteoru, ktoré sa dostali dostatočne blízko. Len čo boli v moci elektromagnetizmu začali nimi dievčatá pohybovať podľa istého plánu. Usádzali ich pravidelných intervalov do jazera okolo ostrova, skoro akoby niečo stavali.

.

Trojica vo vzduchu, si bezo slova rozdelili oblohu na tri časti. Prvú okupovala raketa Mugino, lietajúc naokolo obvodu a jej ' _Meltdowner_ ' s devastujúcou presnosťou ničil všetky úlomky na ktoré sa zamerala. Bola v tom tak efektívna, že zaiste musela mať dáky dodatočný systém navigácie a zameriavania.

Druhú tretinu si vzala na starosť Kanzaki. Ako šermiar z pre romantizovaných príbehov švihla katanou, vzduch sa zachvel a roj úlomkov ktorý chcel vyletieť mimo areál, bol zatlačený naspäť.

Sogiita mal tretiu tretinu obvodu. Jeho údery, či zatlačenia posielali všetko na správnu stranu. Ale zas tu bol jeden masívny kúsok, ktorý sa svojimi rozmermi i smerom odmietol podrobiť a mieril si to von. Udrieť do neho by v tomto prípade nepomohlo a preto doskočil na bok daného telesa. Zaprel sa oňho, ako keby bol v škáre medzi dvoma stenami kaňonu, ktoré sa k sebe približujú a on ich chce roztlačiť od seba tým, že sa o jednu stranu zaprie chrbtom a o tu druhú nohami a pokúsi sa vystrieť. A predsa napriek známej fyzike, to bol ten balvan, ktorý bol odtlačený od #7 a nie naopak.

Vlastne zatlačenie bolo tak mocné, až úlomok na moment neklesal, ale naopak vystúpil pár metrov nahor, čímže sa úspešne resetovala jeho doteraz nabratá kinetická energia z pádu. Tým sa stal posledným kusom, ktorý bolo potrebné doriešiť, pretože kvôli jeho rozmerom by ten voľný dopad by bolo cítiť.

I keď to nebolo vidno hnedovláskam a hlavne Mikoto dalo poriadnu prácu usadiť tohto posledného zákazníka na jeho miesto. Veď predsa to bol poriadny tučko, celí z kovu, ktorý keď dosadol na dno jazera, spôsobil menšie otrasy až náznak zemetrasenia.

Dosadnutím tých troch lietajúcich hrdinov zostala obloha čistá. (až na magickú konštrukciu) a dievčatá rozpustili kruh. Hneď na to šli od únavy do kolien či inak na zem. Kliatba odplaty potrestania vinníka zaiste zasiahla aj ich, ale keďže vlastne jednali ako kolektív, potrestané boli ako jedna osoba a trest sa rozdelil medzi všetky zúčastnené prvky, takže výsledný efekt na jedinca bol minimálny.

.

Kamijou poďakoval Mikoto za jej snahu a všetko vyzeralo v poriadku hoci Index v sede a Stiyl stojaci vedľa tejto mníšky mali pohľady stále otočené k oblohe.

Bielovláska si povzdychla. "Takže tentoraz je to obsidián. Podľa toho čo vidím usudzujem, že musia byť už aj zúfalí, keď tak moc tlačia na celí proces, aby ho urýchlili. I tá guľa vykazuje nedostatky a to nehovorím len o nedokonalom tvare. Radšej prídu o možnosť efektívneho útoku, než by sa pozerali na obliehanie, ktoré nejde podľa ich predstáv až tak moc, že prešlo na ich stranu."

.

Touma sa prehrabol vo vlasoch. "Naozaj ste si istý, že tá guľa je skutočná? Nechce sa mi veriť, že tak dokonalý tvar sa dá v tomto sväte nájsť."

"Touma, ti si ma nepočúval, že áno? Tak teda znovu! Tá vec za oblohou je v podstate obrovský hrnčiarsky kruh a pec, ktorá berie pomyselný íl priamo zo zemskej kôry ako referenciu na stratenú piatu planétu. Dali si práce, aby mohli použiť i iné materiály, ktoré následne za použitia systému alchemije pretvorili na hrot a zmazali všetky nepotrebné vlastnosti na ktoré by účinkovala tvoja schopnosť. Je to ako varenie poschodovej torty."

.

"Odkedy ty vieš čokoľvek o varení?"

"Touma! Tým chcem povedať, že pri ich tempe akým postupujú je ten celý ich systém plne preťažený a mohlo by dôjsť k výbuchu i z malej chyby, ktorý by tu celú hrnčiareň rozmetal na kusy."

.

Mikoto sa temne pousmiala. "Takže už melú z posledného v snahe nás rozmačknúť skôr ako im to tam vyhorí a oni si budú musieť dať nedobrovoľnú prestávku?" Zvýšila svoj hlas. "Nebudem predstierať, že mi je všetko jasné, ale zhodenie prvého meteoru na mňa mal byť len počiatok ich podlého útoku na Akademické mesto. Je to tak?" Z vety na vetu bola hlasnejšia. "Lenže sa nemôžu zamerať na iný cieľ pokiaľ ten prvý stále vzdoruje? Ich chyba. V prvom rade sa poriadne prepočítali, keď si zmysleli zaútočiť na AC." Vstala a ostatné hnedovlásky jej venovali pohľad. "Za druhé potrebujú poriadne zobudiť z ich ilúzie, pretože ja stále stojím. Rozhodne som sa len nehrala s kamienkami, keď som úlomky usádzala do jazera, ale pripravovala som si svoj ďalší ťah. Je to ich chyba, že ten druhý meteor bol z kovu. Ich chyba, že sa zamerali na mňa v domnienke, že si to nechám páčiť. Ich chyba, že je ich ďalšia voľba obsidián." V tento moment priam kričala. "Takže nech mi nemajú za zlé, že sa mi nepáči ten ich prístup a tentoraz im ten ich meteor odošlem na späť i so svojím vrúcnym pozdravom!" Roztiahla svoje ruky do strán a okolo nej začal tancovať mohutný výboj, ktorý rástol a rástol na intenzite.

.

Ako napínala svaly, z nejakého kúta na okraji čistinky/ odpočívadla, sa vystrčila postava plne zahalená do dákeho uniformovaného mníšskeho rúcha, bojového mága. Táto osoba namierila svoju magickú palicu s veľkou kryštálovou guľou na konci na konkrétnu hnedovlásku. Ledva začal zariekavať, keď sa mu pred očami prehnal zelený lúč, ktorý uhlodal jeho zbraň až na rúčku.

Majiteľka toho lúča sa už na neho hneď aj vyrútila. "Hej ty zaostalec! Čo si myslíš, že chceš spraviť?! Azda sa ti nezachcelo odstreliť to decko s peknou tváričkou pre verejné bilbordy? Obzvlášť, keď sa chystá na svoj veľký penaltový kop, ktorý rozhodne zápas a je v zábere objektívu azda každého Paparazzi? Že nie?! Tvoja trúfalosť je až tak trápna, že ti ani nepoviem: ' _Postav sa do tej dlhej rady!_ '" Útočník sa pokúsil zo záhybov rúcha niečo vytiahnuť, ale Mugino mu jednu vrazila tak mocne, až ho to odhodilo s piruetou.

Ako dopadol, jeho telo v tom rúchu sa rozbilo, ako keby bolo vyrobené z pálenej hliny zanechajúc po sebe len ten odev a kôpku neživej hmoty. Prešlo pár sekúnd ako sa #4 dívalo na tu už nehybnú kopu, než zdvihla tú látku a vytriasla z nej všetky tie úlomky. Tu a tam bola dutá ruka, či noha ako nejaká protéza a zvyšné črepiny pripomínali čo mohlo byť čo. Po chvíli začala poriadne nadávať na adresu poddimenzovanej kópie.

.

Šermiarka ju pozorovala. "Takže tí ostatný boli len návnada, aby sa tento mohol dostať až sem?" Povzdychla si Kanzaki, zatiaľ čo ťahala za sebou peknú kôpku prázdnych rúch. Poobzerala sa naokolo. "I ten chlapec v bielom je preč. Asi šiel tiež po dákej návnade."

Touma bol podráždený. "Tak a dosť, na moment sa zastavme. Ako teraz vážne, toto už je na oficiálny protest! Tento park mal byť na dnes niečo ako nepreniknuteľná pevnosť. Nielenže tu bolo mnoho tímov, s unikátnymi schopnosťami, ktoré spolupracovali na hliadkovaní na vonkajšej strane hradieb, aby sem neprenikla ani myš. Dokonca tam bolo i protiopatrenie na vymazanie ľudí, či iné maskovanie. Tak mi povedzte ako sa im podarilo nepozorovane prepašovať dnu priam celú armádu? Koľko ich tu ešte vlastne je?"

Index sa tvárila, ako že sa zbytočne opakuje. "Touma, to je vylepšené Tekaratové kúzlo, používa sa na vytvorenie hlinenej armády. Tamto hore je hrnčiareň. Tých sôch môžu byť v rezerve tisíce. Poschovávaný v skladoch, na policiach, či v bedliach. Ale pilotov je len obmedzené množstvo."

Stiyl jej dal za pravdu. "Veru tak. Pokojne si mohol poraziť tých istých pekne veľa krát. Už by si mal konečne prijať, ten nemilý fakt, že im niekto dôležitý dovolil na tento ostrov vstúpiť ako keby šlo o nejakú arénu! Už si viem utvoriť obrázok, že čo že to mali naši predstavený v úmysle. Nakoniec ale použijú výhovorku, že chceli zredukovať celí boj len na toto miesto. Potľapkajú nás po pleci s vetou: ' _Vedeli sme, že si s tým poradíte._ '"

.

Mikoto ten zmarený pokus o atentát celý videla. Kvapka potu stiekla po jej čele cez líce, keď si uvedomila, že daný útočník si časoval svoj výpad na moment, kedy by bola prakticky najviac zraniteľná, pretože by bola nehybná od sústredenia na vlastný ťah. Ak by použil dáku schopnosť ,ktorú by jej automatická obrana nezachytila, mohol by zmariť jej snaženie ba niečo oveľa viac. Zhlboka sa nadýchla a vydýchla, než postúpila k ďalšiemu kroku. Jej elektrický náboj, čo udržiavala v tom bleskovom oblúku ktorý okolo nej tancoval, zosilnel natoľko až bol pripravený na rozvetvenie. Oblúk vyšľahol na hor, mnoho metrov nad ňu, ale namiesto cesty k oblohe sa rozvetvil a jednotlivé výboje zamierili k najväčším úlomkov z kovového asteroidu vytŕčajúcich z vodnej hladiny jazera. Takto vytvorený elektrický obvod sa začal prejavovať ďalším fenoménom, ktorý sa utvoril pod hladinou a takpovediac vytvoril nové spojenie, nový obvod spájajúci tie úlomky medzi sebou akoby šlo o nejaké elektródy. Táto záhadná belasá stopa, pripomínala prúd/potok variacej sa vody, či zurčiacich bubliniek. Zakrátko sa teplota jazera zvýšila na toľko, že z neho začala stúpať para akoby šlo o horské pramene.

Samozrejme to neuniklo pozornosti Toumy. "Hej Biri-biri, hádam si nepremenila celé jazero na vodíkový reaktor či jednu obrovskú batériu, že nie? Bez ohľadu že si Level-5, tak toto je moc absurdné i na školský projekt z elektrotechniky v podaní bohatých mladých dám. Čo keby bol niekto vo vode? Nezabúdaj, že sú tu ľudia, ktorý s tebou neudržia krok!"

.

"Bez obáv, ostrov je v bezpečí. Viem čo robím! Radšej ma nechaj sústrediť!" Okríkla ho pripraviac sa na svoj protiútok na obrazec na oblohe, lenže náhle si všimla, že bola v tomto smere predbehnutá. Od niekadiaľ z mesta, vyletel nejaký podozrivý kužeľ. Presne taký aký je občas vidieť pod závesom ikony pokroku v letectve a to obrovskom nadzvukovom stroji ' _HsB-2_ '. Tento predmet si akoby svojpomocne razil cestu nahor, neuveriteľnou rýchlosťou priamo k magickej konštrukcií. Mikoto už len zo samotného pohľadu na danú šipku nejakým spôsobom vedela povedať, že to čo stojí za týmto fenoménom je nielen neskutočne mocné, ale priam by povedala, že tá _'niekoho vôľa'_ je tak nezlomná až tento ťah sa dá popísať skôr ako dáka forma potrestania než protiútoku. Básnik by povedal, že má ísť o poklepanie po prstoch previnilca čo si dovolil štekať na nesprávneho vladára.

.

Magická konštrukcia znovu pristúpila k svojej zvyčajnej obrane a uvoľnila zo svojho prstenca kruhy. A to vo veľkom počte. Utvoril sa tak zástup štítov a hradba za hradbou sa postavili do cesty kužeľu. Bolo to tak husté, že priam nebolo cez ne vidno.

.

Kužeľ nimi preletel akoby boli z papiera.

.

Samotný hrot nebral ohľady na bariéru, ktorá zastavila nielen kanónové gule, ale i meteor a vletel do prázdnoty v strede prstenca.

Nie, vrazil do niečoho, čo spôsobilo rázovú vlnu, ktorá sa prehnala oblohou a ' _niečím mohutným_ ' otriasla ako zemetrasenie.

.

Chvíľku na to sa prázdnota v strede prstenca vytratila a niečo čo bolo skryté pred zrakmi mimo reálny priestor sa navrátilo do neho. Akoby sa niečo prepadalo cez plátno na oblohe z pomyselného neba do svetského sveta. Nie, niečo čo sa neprirodzenou cestou vytlačené na hor, kleslo na dol, keď už sa to nedokázalo ukrývať vo svojej skrýši, kde na to nik nedosiahne. Alebo podľa slov #7, vinník bol vyhnaný z nory.

.

To čo tí dole videli, bol lietajúci kamenný hrad a miesto, kde bola predtým prázdnota vyzeralo ako šachta s pozostatkami obrovského závesného kotla, dosť veľkého na to aby sa v ňom dali tie meteory ' _uvariť_ '/ pripraviť.

Séria výbuchov, ktorá sa preháňala pevnosťou a ktoré trhali i niektoré miestnosti až von, prezrádzala, že daný objekt to má asi spočítané. Tomu nasvedčovala i magická konštrukcia, ktorá začala strácať magické kruhy. Jeden za druhým buď svojvoľne opustili svoje miesto a spustili sa na dol, alebo jednoducho praskli. Tak či onak celá ta vec sa začínala rozpadať a k zemi šli nielen trblietavé trosky z kruhov, ale i kamenie, či iné úlomky stien a vybavenia. Nakoniec sila, ktorá ten útvar musela držať na oblohe, začala slabnúť pretože to celé začínalo klesať. Bolo jasné, že keď už sa podarilo prekonať hradné hradby, už je to prvá splnená podmienka aby padol i samotný hrad.

.

Obsidiánový meteor už bol tak blízko, že tým dole zakryl výhľad na hrad.

Touma zavolal na Mikoto, že teraz alebo nikdy.

Okolo Railgun to už poriadne iskrilo v náznaku jontovej búrky, pri ktorej nepršia dažďové kvapky ale blesky. V jednu chvíľu sa vzniesla k oblohe, dobrých niekoľko metrov na hor a istá kanónová guľa so známkou prebodnutia ju nasledovala. Od kovových trosiek rozmiestnených do kruhu v jazere sa k nej vzniesli mohutné výboje. Umiestnila tú guľu nad seba do ktorého vkladala poriadne veľkú dávku elektrického náboja až priam svietil modrou aurou.

Napriahla sa a s bojovým pokrikom vrazila do gule, ktorá tak vystrelila ako z dela, priamo nahor ťahajúc za sebou hustý chvost z elektrických výbojov, ktoré ten projektil spájali s Mikoto, ktorú zas ďalšie rozvetvené výboje spájali s jazerom cez elektródy v ňom, ktoré z neho robili jednu veľkú batériu.

Zrážka tých dvoch telies vyvolala hlučnú tlakovú vlnu s modrím prstencom. Samotný meteor nemal proti kanónovej guli šancu. Ako sa dalo predpokladať, obsidiánová kolkárska guľa vyrazila k cieľu a tento krát sa jej do cesty postavilo len zopár zúfalých koliek ako posledný odpor. Pritom jedna z bariér sa rozpadla ešte pred sformovaním štítu a druhá nevydržala pohľad na to čo ju čaká a vzdala to rozpadom. Zato ostatné kruhy padali z konštrukcie ako suché lístie zo stromu na jeseň.

.

V predzvesti istej porážky, osádka istého hradu pristúpila k jeho opusteniu. Niekto by očakával, že keďže ide o mágov či čarodejnice, že zhliadne lietajúce metly, koberce, koč ťahaný Pegasmi, jazdcov na Grifinoch, alebo iné mystifikované formy leteckej dopravy. Lenže to čo zhliadli boli dvojplošníky z rána mechanického letectva strojov ťažších ako vzduch. Drevená kostra, prevažne potiahnutá len plátnom, doplnená o magické symboly a očarovanie. I tá veľká vrtuľa vpredu zaiste nebola pohanená klasickým spaľovacím motorom. Jasne šlo o kombináciu vedeckého stroja a magického nástroja, akoby skutočne šlo o kombináciu lietajúceho koberca a koča. Dôkazom o tom boli aj ich rýchlosť a nadmieru obratné manévre, ktoré by v takej výške u dvojplošníka nemali byť možné. A takýchto strojov nebolo len pár ale celé mračno, ktoré húfne opúšťalo hrad.

.

Krátko na to... Meteor z obsidiánu, prevalcoval všetko čo sa tvárilo ako hradby. Vrazil do lietajúceho hradu s takým rázom, že tá rázová vlna, ktorá sa prehnala kamennou stavbou pripomínala mohutný výbuch. Avšak nie dosť veľký na to, aby ho to rozmetalo na kusy. Celá ta stavba bola vynášaná nahor až sa zdalo, že ju to vynesie až na orbitu. Určite sa mnohé osádky dvojplošníkov v zdesení prizerali, ako ich základňa, ktorá mala padnúť, ironicky odlieta ku hniezdam, keď zopár takzvaných hviezd zhodila k zemi.

.

Podľa manévrov toho mračna dvojplošníkov bolo jasné, že sa chystajú zniesť na mesto ako invázna letka.

.

Mikoto rozmýšľala, či si tamtí nepomýlili dobu, keď sa vytiahli z lietadlami, ktoré videla akurát tak na filmovom plátne v príbehu zasadeného sto rokov dozadu, do obdobia dvadsiatich rokov dvadsiateho storočia. Nechcelo sa jej uveriť, že by boli jednoducho o jedno storočie pozadu z dobou.

Potom prišlo niečo nečakané... Napriek tomu, že sa nachádzali v najmodernejšom meste sveta, ktoré je údajne dvadsať rokov napred v dobe, po celý deň na oblohe nad mestom chýbalo niečo čo je pre každé veľké mesto samozrejmosťou. Tým niečím bola letecká preprava. Doteraz na oblohe bola jedinou lietajúcou vecou s osádkou ten mysteriózny hrad. Takže až z neho vzlietla vzdušná armáda, konečne sa rozozneli poplašné sirény varujúce obyvateľstvo pred leteckým útokom.

Na tento signál sa z územia akademického mesta do vzduchu vzniesol zástup/ mračno bojových strojov. Táto hypermoderná letka bola úplným protikladom k letke ktorá pôsobila dojmom, že patrí do antikvariátu. Formácia či skôr zoskupenie, ktoré tieto eskadry udržiavali pripomínala skôr predzvesť rozsiahlej námornej bitky. Stranu mesta by šlo popísať ako jednu veľkú flotilu vzdušných lodí, pretože nie všetko sa dalo nazvať lietadlom či vzducholoďou. Od supermoderných stíhačiek, cez vrtuľníky, až po drony, ktoré čím ďalej mali bizarnejšie tvary. Niektoré vyzerali ako prerastený kovový hmyz, ktorý potiahol niekde výzbroj zo sci-fi filmu. Iné zase pripomínali robota, ktorý musel zaiste sám pochádzať zo sci-fi filmu.

Pokiaľ by sa tieto dve letky stretli v leteckom súboji, oblohu by zaplnili svetlá z výstrelov, výbuchy, dym a kto vie čo ešte. Zakrátko by na dištrikty [ _štvrte_ ] začalo dopadať neúmerné množstvo trosiek a zblúdenej munície. Možno preto mesto zvolilo taktiku zastrašenia, kedy ukážkou ich ' _sily_ ' a pomalým postupom v pred v jasne čitateľnej formácií, chceli motivovať súpera, aby zvolil ústup pred bojom.

.

Tak či onak mnohé posádky dvojplošníkov sa rozhodli pre opustenie bojiska. Postupne sa pridávali ďalší a ďalší, až nakoniec i ostatný usúdili, že pokračovať nemá význam a mračno sa dalo na organizovaný ústup.

Formácia mesta sa rozostúpila do strán, aby motivovali nezvaných hostí z hradu, aby opúšťali ich letecký priestor na východ, najkratším smerom k oceánu a mimo územie Japonska.

Áno, boli tu i odvážnejší piloti, ktorý sa akoby nechceli zmieriť s rozhodnutím väčšiny, obrátili svoje stroje proti postupujúcej formácií, ale nakoniec to vzdali i oni a znovu otočili svoje stroje.

.

I Mikoto prerušila svoje elektrické spojenie s delovou guľou a prestala tak tlačiť ten hrad, alebo čo z neho zostalo, na orbitu. Ako dosadla na zem stále sledovala ten útvar. Okrem toho, že stále letel na hor, uhorieval na základe pôsobenia trenia a výbojov. Pozornosť hnedovlásky upútala jasná bodka, ktorá sa blížila na hrad z orbity. Došlo jej, že je to bezpochyby raketa pochádzajúca z vesmírnej stanice. Táto strela obsahovala mohutnú clusterovú nálož a slúžila ako posledná záchranná páka pokiaľ sa niečo vymkne kontrole až tak, že to začne ohrozovať svet alebo stanicu. Tým niečím teraz bol čerstvý kandidát na nový vesmírny odpad. Obranná AI stanice bola známa svojím agresívnym až priam výbušným prístupom k otázke vesmírneho odpadu, ktorý sa k nej chce priblížiť.

.

Krátko na to, staroveké kamenné obydlie, vrátane meteoru z obsidiánu, bolo rozprášené v záplave výbuchov, ktoré sa dali pozorovať i zo zeme.

.

.

Areál Aqua parku, vďaka stúpajúcej pare z jeho jazera, už skutočne vierohodne pripomínal sopečný kráter, s jazerom a tropickým ostrovom v jeho strede. Jeho obrancovia, si už chceli vydýchnuť, keď sa znenazdania do areálu prirútil dvojplošník. Lenže tento stroj nebol malým stíhačom, či prepravným lietadlom, ale priam obrovským bombardérom. Namiesto plátna bol pokrytý drevom. Rozpätie jeho krídel bolo aspoň päťdesiat metrov a na každej strane bola dvojica motorov s vrtuľami. Nejako sa mu podarilo nepozorovane prešmyknúť letke mesta a vletieť do areálu Aqua parku, nalietajúc na ostrov, či priamo na spomínanú čistinku/ odpočívadlo.

.

Keďže boli jeho motory hlučné na uvítanie z ostrova vystrelil zelený lúč _'Meltdowneru'_. Urezal mu krídla a to málo čo z nich ostalo okamžite pochytil plameň od roztavených rezov. Stroj sa zrútil na hladinu, ale skrz jeho tvar a zotrvačnú silu ktorou disponoval, dokĺzal po vodnej hladine až na breh a tam sa zastavil o pláž, kedy nos lietadla navŕšil briežok z piesku.

Neprebehla ani chvíľa, keď mohutný golem pripomínajúceho mystického steam-punkového rytiera, zvnútra roztrhal trup toho lietadla, aby sa z neho dostal na pláž. Jeden mohol len uvažovať, ale zrejme chceli použiť tohto goliáša až po _'menších'_ terénnych úpravách na meste. Pravdepodobne ho chceli zhodiť ako bombu priamo na zhluky _'odporu'_ formujúcich sa po meteorovej fáze.

Horko ťažko vstal, strhajúc zo seba všetky závesy a úchyty. Podľa pohybov a urážok ktoré šli z tohto mechanického golema, nebolo pochýb, že tento stroj ukrýva vo svojom vnútre skutočného pilota. Až sa konečne dostal na pláž, začal svoj pochod skazy smerom k čistinke/ odpočívadlu.

Stiyl si s ním chcel pomerať sily zo svojím vlastným ekvivalentom golema z ohňa menom _'Inocentus'_ , ale Kanzaki ho zastavila s tým, že je zranený a mal by ostať vzadu. Prakticky ho zhodila na zem.

.

Ako sa k nim ten golem valil ozval sa z jeho útrob jeho operátor, ktorý mal nemilé poznámky na snaženie osadenstva ostrova. Napriahol k nim pravačku na ktorej bol pripevnený kanón zo zlatej éry plachetníc a námorných expedícií, ktorý pamätal časy kedy sa tieto zbrane ešte nabíjali spredu a to neopracovanou železnou guľou, keď sa predtým do hlavne najskôr nasypal strelný prach. Lenže u tohto magického predmetu, by sa dalo predpokladať, že bude prášiť ohnivé gule bez nutnosti vkladať niečo do hlavne.

Golem ale upustil od svojho útoku, zastal a začal sa kryť ľavačkou, pretože zelený _'Meltdowner'_ vyrazil priamo k nemu. Na jeho ľavačke sa zhmotnila zmenšená verzia štítu, aká bránila hrad pred tým. Lenže tentoraz nedošlo k žiadnemu zlomeniu, útoku, štítu ani trestu. Namiesto toho útok pretrvával, zelený lúč sa rozbíjal na energetickom štíte a golem samotný sa prestal hýbať úplne, akoby sa zasekol. Či skôr presnejšie akoby sa nateraz nezmohol na nič iné.

"He? To čo je za chybu dizajnu?!" Vyštekla podráždená Mugino, keď takpovediac udržiavala nepretržitý lúč na golema a ten tam len tak stál. Prechádzala po štíte, ktorý ho celého zakrýval tam a späť až z nejakého dôvodu nasmerovala svoj lúč priamo na prilbicu goliáša.

Index pokrútila smutno hlavou. "Pravdepodobne ich plán bol, že časť moci artefaktu sa prenesie i na túto magickú zbraň a tiež by bola chránená kliatbou čo potrestá útočníka, i keď v menšom. Avšak ako sa zdá v rámci zápalu z boja zabudli, že ten artefakt je históriou. Takže nemôže spustiť túto schopnosť. Avšak iróniou je, že ten štít momentálne spotrebováva všetky golemové prostriedky, takže sa nemôže ani pohnúť."

.

"Takže v praxi je to sediaca kačica!" Zvolal Touma a rozbehol sa priamo na golema. Dotkol sa energetického štítu a ten sa priam rozprskol. Meltdowner prepílil prilbicu skrz na skrz, než ho Mugino deaktivovala.

Golem sa pokúsil zahnať na votrelca pravačkou, ale ten použil vlastnú pravačku. Keďže to bol magický stroj skrz cez skrz, kontakt s ' _Image-Breaker_ ' golemovy utrhol pravú ruku. Para tiskala z utrhnutých hadičiek a iskry lietali z pretrhaných káblov.

Golem sa zahnal ľavačkou, ale Kamijou znovu švihol pravačkou a scéna sa opakovala.

Takže teraz už stačilo, aby sa dotkol predného hrudného plátu a ten rázom odpadol ako keby sa utrhli všetky lanká a cverny ktorého držali na tele mechanického rytiera.

Takto sa naskytol výhľad do kokpitu a na operátora ktorý daný stroj ovládal. Tento bojovník, mal ceremoniálny odev hodnostára, ktorý bol akoby vystrihnutý z príbehu o dákej dávno zabudnutej civilizácie. Svoju tvár mal rituálne pomaľovanú, akoby bol dákym vyvoleným hrdinom, ktorý má viesť armádu k víťazstvu. Tento hrdina z hradu zúrivo pohliadol na hrdinu so špicatými vlasmi a obdaroval ho urážkou vo forme metafory. Po vyhlásení, že tentoraz ho už neporazí vyrazil na vyzývateľa pred ním.

Lenže Kamijou tak ako predtým zovrel pevne päsť. Keďže ten bojovník nebol dosť rýchly, aby sa poriadne vyteperil z kokpitu, nemal ani dobrú pózu na vlastný úder.

Päste oboch vyleteli proti tomu druhému.

Ale bol to Touma, kto vrazil tomu druhému bojovníkovi päsťovku priamo do tváre. Zaznel zvuk zamietnutia/ zrušenia nadprirodzeného javu/ fenoménu, niečo sa zrušilo a pomaľovanie na tvári bojovníka sa rozprsklo. Sila samotného úderu poslala vyvoleného naspäť do kokpitu, kde si udrel hlavu o niečo a zomdlel s pramienkom krvi vychádzajúcim z nosa.

.

Kamijou vo víťaznej póze pohliadol na svoju zovretú päsť. "Tak to by sme mali. Je to úplne iné, keď môžem tej modrej krvi jednu šupnúť naozaj a nie len cez tie bábky."

K skupine znovu doskočilo #7 a znovu si zo sebou niesol dáky ten kov, ktorým tentoraz bola len prilbica iného golema. "Hej, brachu, ten pravý hák práve teraz, bol teda riadne naplnený gurážou." Zazubil sa úsmevom, zatiaľ čo zložil tú pokrývku ktorá mala zhýbané plechy od päsťovky k ostatnému šrotu, ako nejakú trofej na porovnanie. "Veru vám poviem, udrieť si do skutočného je vskutku niečo iné." Kamijou mu dal za pravdu a tí dvaja, stojac z očí do očí, si bratsky klapli celými dlaňami v porozumení, skoro akoby sa chystali na pretláčanie. "To ich bojové pomaľovanie im mohlo dodať odvahu, ale až moc si trúfli, keď sa vrhli na tú budovu bez okien. Tam to bola teda riadna šou. Celá skupina takýchto obrnencov a lietadiel si na tom mrakodrape vylámali zuby. Pravdepodobne sami nevedeli čo ich dostalo, ale nateraz to tam naokolo vyzerá ako vrakovisko."

Stiyl si pomasíroval stuhnutý krk. "Samozrejme, kancelária najvyššej autority v ' _Gakuen-Toshi_ ' je príliš lákavý cieľ aby ho opomenuli. Možno bol predseda predstavenstva už od počiatku ich hlavný cieľ a celé toto len predohra. Lenže tá budova má tuhší korienok než by si jeden myslel. Úvodný ťah meteormi mal zrejme za cieľ najskôr narušiť tieto korene, pletým než sa na neho vrhnú."

Index ale mala pochybovačný zamyslený výraz. "Nie som si istá, či tento záver je úplný. Táto ich operácia je napriek obrovskému rozsahu prípravy a neúmerného množstva zdrojov a personálu, ktoré do nej vložili až lajdácky vykonaná. Skoro akoby plne odignorovali obranné možnosti, ktoré sa dajú z tohto mesta vynútiť, keď na to príde. Napríklad ten kužeľ bol sám o sebe dosť veľká moc na to aby sa s tou hrnčiarňou porátal sám."

.

Stiyl vykročil k porazenému vyvolenému. "Zaiste ich odradil od predčasného použitia ten artefakt spravodlivého trestu pre všetkých vinníkov. Skoro by som povedal, že dúfali že sa proti nim postaví samotný pán tohto mesta."

Index sa tiež šla pozrieť z blízka na bojovníka. "Pravdepodobne. Čo je dokonalým protiopatrením pre jedného, môže byť len zdĺhavou prekážkou pre druhého. I tak sa mi ale zdá, že je za týmto celým plánom viac než sa nám odhalilo. Lenže tí čo pôsobia na šachové figúrky zaiste zas nič neprezradia, aby figúrky netiahli predčasne než je šachistov plán. Len pripomeniem, že určité nedočkavé kone sa o tie predčasné ťahy až moc snažili."

Touma sa nespokojne zamračil. "To mi azda chceš povedať, že všetko čo doteraz vykonali, bolo len zásterkou pre niečo, čo je tak mimo škálu, že sú pre to ochotný zhodiť atomku na civilné obyvateľstvo?!" Nespokojne zovrel svoju päsť keď Index pripustila, že by to bolo možné.

Podobnú reakciu mal aj Sogiita. "Hej, hej, to nie je moc odvážne uvažovať o niekom kto vie bojovať, že už nie je civilom, ale zbraňou. Síce sa hovorí, že toto mesto je odvážnym obrazom akým môže vyzerať svet za jednu generáciu, ale nemať odvahu akceptovať túto možnosť a radšej sa ju pokúsiť zničiť je zbabelé. To znamená, že nateraz si musíme počkať až sa tí z hradu odvážia urobiť svoj ďalší ťah. Z toho by vyplývalo, že sa táto párty s poriadnou dávkou guráže rozbehne ešte viacej." Jeho nálada sa zmenila na pohodovú tak rýchlo akoby na to stačilo len prepnutie spínačom. " Keď, už je o tom reč, sorač, že tak meškám. Po ceste sem som mal od rána toľko zastávok, že som sa vážne zdržal. Takže, čo je na menu?"

.

Zmienka o jedle pripomenula žalúdku istej bielovlásky, čo je jeho práca a hlasito sa ozval na protest svojej prázdnoty.

Samozrejme, keď začala bľabotať/ blúzniť/ recitovať pre svojho spolubývajúceho priam exotické názvy pokrmov, Kamijou ju ihneď napomenul, že nemá mať nerealistické požiadavky. Pripomenul jej istého miestneho kuchára, ktorého dohnala k slzám a v istom bode sa začal rozkrikovať o tom, že ešte dnes podá výpoveď. Lenže chvíľku na to sa ozvalo i jeho brucho s tým, že by tiež mal niečo zbodnúť.

.

Mikoto teraz stojacia pár krokov za ním, zrazu začala vnútorne panikáriť v zmysle, že musí tiež niečo povedať, aby neostala mimo dôverného kruhu. Preto navrhla aby zašli na plaza, že sú tam stánky s občerstvením. Jej návrh sa samozrejme ujal bez jedinej námietky. Zatiaľ čo sa obrancovia začali krokom presúvať na spomínané miesto, Kanzaki sa natiahla do kokpitu porazeného golema aby z neho vytiahla vyvoleného, že mu neskôr dajú otázky. Mikoto sa ešte stihla rozhliadnuť po okolí, či tam ' _niečo_ ' nezabudla, ale až teraz si všimla, že sa bojisko tak povediac vyprázdnilo. Zo všetkých sestier tam pri nej zostala už len Inoue, ktorá si neodpustila poznámku o tom ako jej veľká sestra zachránila svoju situáciu visiacu na cverne neutrálnou pozvánkou na obed. Prenesúc sa nad tú poznámku zistila, že tam na čistinke chýbala dokonca i istá blondína k ničomu. Aj Stiyl ktorému ju natlačila do náruče, mal prázdne ruky. Rýchlo dala do kroku keď jej došlo, že je prakticky posledná čo opúšťa miesto boja, pretože i Inoue sa pripojila k odchádzajúcim.

.

.

Odhliadnuc na hlavný príbeh v akademickom meste: ešte by stálo za zmienku, že letke dvojplošníkov nezvaných hostí bolo skutočne dovolené odletieť bez boja. Avšak nie každý s tým bol spokojný. Príkladom boli i istý piloti na strane mesta. Boli nespokojný, že im nebolo dovolené prenasledovať a zostreliť letku dvojplošníkov.

"Čo si vedenie myslí, zviazať nám takto ruky? Cítim sa ako obyčajný bezpečák/ usporiadateľ na štadióne, kto vyprevádza rozvášnených fanúšikov hostí zo štadióna, po tom čo ich tým nevyhral zápas. Pritom sa nevedia zmestiť do kože až tak veľmi, až zvandalizovali/ rozbili tribúnu a jediné čo mi je povolené je sa na nich mračiť, pretože si udržujú odstup od môjho obušku."

"Tebe to asi vstúpilo do hlavy, že áno?!" Pokarhal ho druhý pilot. "Trestať nie je náš údel, keď sme vlastne učitelia ktorý im majú vtĺcť do hlavy kde robia chybu, to by si mal už vedieť. Ale keď už máš takéto myšlienky, tak sa radšej rozhliadni po oblohe, a odpoveď si na otázku ktorá znie: ' _niečo super dôležité_ ', tu, na našej strane chýba. Potom sa zamysli nad tým, kto sa ako bude cítiť, až sa to _'niečo'_ ukáže."

.

Prvý pilot sa skutočne porozhliadol po oblohe. Ba aj nazrel na obrazovku radaru i na súpisný zoznam spojencov, ktorý si nechal vyvolať na displeji. Až potom sa mu oči rozšírili v zdesení nad precitnutím.

.

Letka mesta prestala nasledovať nezvaných hostí, keď sa tá letka z hradu dostala mimo pobrežia a zamierila na oceán, do medzinárodných vôd. Dvojplošníky skutočne relatívne pokojne pokračovali ďalej ponad oceán. Ale chvíľu na to ich čakalo prekvapenie. To čo sa im ukázalo na horizonte, letiace proti nim, bola pýcha pokroku v letectve a priam jedna z ikon ' _Gakuen-Toshi_ '.

.

((- HsB-2 - Séria nadzvukových _'stealth'_ [ _radarom neviditeľné_ ] bombardérov, ktorých maximálna rýchlosť dosahuje 7000 kilometrov za hodinu. Tvarom pripomínajú lietajúce krídlo a ich dĺžka sa pohybuje od 80 do 100 metrov. Séria jedna sa využíva na expresnú prepravu pasažierov, pri ktorej zabudnite na pohodlie. Zato séria dva sa využíva pre iné, náročnejšie účely. Keďže je to bombardér, bola pre neho vyvinutá zbraň s názvom ' _Earth Blade_ ', čož je v princípe železný prach, ktorý keď sa použije/ vypustí v presnej dávke, pri plnej rýchlosti sa zmení na čepeľ roztaveného kovu o teplote 8 000 stupňov Celzia, ktorá za sebou ťahá druhú čepeľ rozpáleného vzduchu. Zem ktorá je týmto zasiahnutá pripomína roztavenú magmu. Čo sa týka ostatných zbraní, je to rozsiahla zbierka, celého arzenálu AC, pod podmienkou že dokáže prestáť vysoké preťaženie G. Tento stroj dokáže uletieť raketovej strele jednoducho tým, že bude letieť rovno na plnú rýchlosť. Zato jeho manévrovateľnosť je nízka. -))

.

Celá táto letka mala pod krídlami zavesené kužele, ktoré zaiste znamenali ' _Earth Blade_ '. V tomto nálete nemuseli ani moc mieriť, aby spálili nepriateľskú armádu. Ale i cez túto jasnú prevahu sa najskôr ozvalo rádio.

"Neznámym útočníkom, tu je letka pomstiteľov. Previnili ste sa nevyprovokovaným útokom na civilné obyvateľstvo, čož je zakázané medzinárodnými zákonmi. I po tom čo vaše snaženie so zbraňou hromadného ničenia nevyšlo, stále ste mali v úmysle pokračovať v boji, tentoraz na osobnej úrovni. Máme všetko právo sveta vás rozmetať do posledného. Ale to nie je spôsob akým my riešime konflikty, ani naša agenda, či presvedčenie. Preto vám dávame to, čo ste vy odmietli dať našim bezbranným. Dávame vám milosť a slobodu! Poučte sa z toho!"

.

Letka HsB bombardérov, v úhľadnej formácií, preletela nadzvukovou rýchlosťou 7000 km/h, vysoko nad letkou dvojplošníkov, tak aby ich bolo vidno, i cítiť, bez toho aby zhodili svoj smrteľný náklad a v priamej línií pokračovali k Akademickému mestu.

Stroje z antikvariátu leteli ďalej, pokračujúc vo svojom kurze ponad oceán, než náhle a záhadne zmizli všetkým pozorovateľom z dohľadu, akoby sa jednoducho stratili za oponou.

-[ **Poznámky** ]

 **-** ** _Ley Lines_** \- Zjednodušene elektromagnetické cesty pod povrchom zeme, buď myslené ako energetické cievy planéty, alebo ako významné priam spirituálne cesty, ktoré spojujú významné miesta a zas nimi prúdi energia. Prieniky týchto liniek boli uznané za významné už starodávnymi spoločnosťami, ktoré sa na nich rozhodli vystavať monumenty.

-Odkazy na Johns Pen a Charls Pen [Perá], sú pravdepodobne referenciou na významných spisovateľov z anglickej histórie ako John Donne (No Man Is an Island) a Charles Dickens (Oliver Twist).

-Meno #7, **Sogiita Gunha,** sa dá preložiť ako nadradenosť vojenského súdu. (Supremacy of the Military Court) Samozrejme táto postava má tendenciu dávať nerealistické vysvetlenia na otázky ako jeho schopnosti fungujú a čo sa stalo keď vykonal hento a tamto. Podobne zneli vedecké vysvetlenia v ranných sci-fi komixoch.

 **-Slapové sily** \- je druhotný efekt gravitačnej sily. Veľmi skrátene ide o periodické zmeny rozloženia hmoty astronomických telies na ktoré pôsobí príťažlivá a odstredivá sila. Pôsobí od atomárnych častíc až po planéty a vyššie. Napríklad naša planéta nie je dokonalá guľa ale splošťuje sa a rozširuje sa a netýka sa to len oceánov ale i masy.

Medzinárodne uznávaná výška (ako konštanta) od ktorej ste považovaný vo vesmíre je 100 km nad morom. V poslednej dobe bola táto hranica posunutá na 80 km.

 **-Terakotová armáda** \- Tekarota je druh ' _hliny?_ ' z ktorej bola vyrobená hlinená armáda, ktorá mala strážiť hrobku/ sprevádzať istého čínskeho cisára na jeho posmrtnom živote. Každý jeden vojak mal tvár zhotovený podľa svojej skutočnej predlohy, až tak presne že by ste si ich pomýlili zo skutočnými. Je to tak dobre prevedené, že keď otvorili hrobku verejnosti a ľudia mohli z rímsy/ promenády pohliadnuť dolu na tváre vojakov, jeden študent sa prezliekol za tekarotového vojaka, zliezol dole a postavil sa k ostatným. Hliadka trvalo peknú chvíľu než si ho všimli a vyprevadili von. Údajne keď sa vypaľovala socha generála, ten generál (čo bol predlohou) skočil do pece aby ukotvil svoju dušu na svoju sochu.

 **-Paparazzi** \- napríklad novinár, žurnalista, lovec senzácií, striehnuci fotograf

 **-Obrovský dvojplošník** \- na konci prvej svetovej vojny, nemecká strana postavila bombardér ktorý mal dĺžku 21 metrov, 6 motorov a rozpätie krídiel až 48 metrov. Maximálnu rýchlosť 125 km/h, dosah 900 km, operačnú výšku 4000m a uniesol takmer 5 ton.

- **Ceremónie** využívajú priame referencie na okolie kúzelníka. Od rozloženie nábytku, cez odev, postavenie osôb až po pamiatky či prírodné dominanty. Index je v tomto smere aspoň o Level nad ostatnými. Takže keď sa udeje na okolí zmenia, neurobí zmenu na nich, ale prispôsobí sa im. Odtiaľ odkaz na jej schopnosť pozorovateľa, ktorá sa rozšíri na schopnosť zásahu (Spell Interceptor) pokiaľ nájde dieru. Preto jej automatická obrana nereaguje na niečo čo nie je hrozba a vlastne je len súčasť okolia.

 **-Freska** (predstavte si maľbu na strope katedrály) je technika nástennej maľby zhotovovaná na vlhkej omietke. Maľovanie fresiek je technicky náročná práca. Minerálne pigmenty rozomleté vo vode alebo vápennej vode sa nanášajú priamo na čerstvú omietku na stene tak, aby sa farby vsiakli do podkladu.

 **-Kami** \- V Japonsku, je to popis pre dušu/ ducha, ktorá v niečom prebýva a je dosť silná na to aby sa prejavila. Démoni, anjeli, ochranné božstvá, zlý duchovia, prízraky, božské entity, či tvory spadajú do tejto kategórie. Týmto pojmom sa dajú označiť i vodopády, hory či veľké stromy. Prevažne sa **Kami** [ _Boh_ ] používa pre ' _dobré_ '/ inteligentné magické entity a sú predmetom uctievania. Zatiaľ čo **Mazoku** [ _démon_ ] pre ' _zlé_ '/ diabolské či pre beštiu ničenia a desu.


	17. Nedela - Party na piatej urovni

Spomínaná ' _Plaza_ ', kde sa schádzali dovolenkári na spoločné akcie a kam ' _obrancovia ostrova_ ' zamierili, bola takmer doslova len na pár krokovo od miesta skadiaľ bránili ostrov. Lenže už na prvý pohľad na mierumilovnú situáciu na ' _Plaza_ ', sa dostavil pocit, či azda docestovali priamo na iný ostrov, do skutočnej dovolenkovej destinácie. Panovala tu tak dobrá atmosféra, že by jeden zapochyboval či sa incident s meteormi, sprevádzaný prehnaným ohňostrojom a zakončený leteckou šou porovnateľnou s vojenskými manévrami, vôbec stal. Možno to pre niektorých bolo tak mimo škálu, alebo tak prirodzené, až sa zdalo že to celé vzali ako kultúrne predstavenie ' _extravagantnej_ ' dovolenkovej destinácie, ktoré s nadšením dovolenkára, prečkali s drinkom v rukách a pohľadom obrátením k oblohe, ako pri slávnostnom ohňostroji.

Prichádzajúca skupina ' _dobrodruhov_ ' sa bez povelu rozpustila a mnohý zamierili vlastným smerom, prevažne sa pripojac k vlastnej ' _družine_ ', ktorá ich privítala ako keby sa vracali z dákej atrakcie či výletu. Ostatne u stolov na posedenie sa viedli takmer bezstarostné rozhovory o všeličom. Na pláži zas drobci ako Last-Order, Janny, Febry, Frenda a Fremea, hrali v piesku dáku kreatívnu budovateľskú hru, ktorá buď mala prekomplikované pravidlá, alebo príliš voľne. Jasné bolo iba to, že sa nejedná o obyčajný hrad z piesku. Isté hnedovlásky s rovnakým priezviskom boli roztrúsené po celom ' _plaza_ ', akoby sami boli nejakou atrakciou. Jeden by skoro povedal, že sa takticky votreli azda do každej skupinky, ' _aktívne_ ' sa zapájajúc do čohokoľvek čo sa tam dialo, ako nejaký regulátor proti zlej nálade. Boli tak zanietené do aktivít, že sa Mikoto neubránila poznámke, ako ' _osobné tempo_ ' [ _my pace_ ] jej sestier, je tak nákazlivé že ho nič nerozhádže, ba že si ním podmanili celé toto miesto.

Nikto z prítomných sa nezaťažoval nad stopami po bojoch, akými boli napríklad polámané stromy, krátery a ryhy v zemi či poničený nábytok, spáleniny a čierne šmuhy sem a tam. Skoro akoby šlo len o spomienku na adresu nevydareného predstavenia žongléra s fakľami.

Jednou z pripomienok na incident bola nahrnutá kopa pozostatkov hneď po početnej skupine hlinených bojovníkov, čo teraz už boli len róby, úlomky ' _tekaroty_ ' z ktorých boli ich telá a iné poničené predmety či nábytok, ako jedna veľká skládka odpadu. Tou druhou bol jeden stánok, ktorý momentálne slúžil ako zbrojnica kam ' _návštevníci parku_ ' dočasne odložili zbrane akoby to boli trofeje vhodné na obdiv. Nevedno či už svoje, alebo tie od nezvaných hostí. O to viac to pôsobilo ako monokel na oko, keď išlo asi o zmrzlinový stánok na suchu. Na jednej strane boli pušky a podobná sci-fi výzbroj a výstroj. A na tej druhej zas bola široká zbierka historických zbraní od mečov až po magické palice, akoby vystrihnuté z nejakého fantasy RPG v tak veľkom počte, že to na hlavu niekoľko násobne prevyšovalo počet prítomných návštevníkov. Dokonca i zajatý a zviazaný pomaľovaný bojovník, posadený na stoličke u jedného stolu, ktorý predtým pristál s tým dvojplošníkom a pilotoval toho obrneného golema, nebudil prílišnú pozornosť i cez skupinu, ktorá okolo neho stála, keď ho vypočúvali.

Keďže pôvodný personál evakuovali, všetko fungovalo takpovediac princípom samoobsluhy u švédskych stolov. Takže sa nebolo čomu diviť, keď občerstvenie u niektorých návštevníkov vyzeralo priam groteskne, pretože sa moc nepozostavovali nad ' _správnou či vyváženou_ ' prípravou, keď sú na tej dovolenke.

.

Pozornosť Railgunu upútala sekcia s lehátkami pod slnečníkmi, ktorá skôr pripomínala provizórnu poľnú nemocnicu, než vhodné miesto na odpočívanie a opaľovanie. Obývaná bola hneď niekoľkými nehybnými pacientmi nad ktorými sa znášala pomyselná aura veštiaca problémy. Hnedovláska veľmi rýchlo nadobudla presvedčenie, že by sa mala danému miestu vyhýbať.

.

Ešteže Touma, nasledovaný dievčatami [ _Index, Inoue a Mikoto_ ], zamieril k jedinému stánku, ktorý mal niekoho za pultom. Zhodou okolností šlo o bagetériu so sendvičmi a zeleninou. V čiernovláske s dlhými vlasmi, ktorej by pristal odev ' _Miko_ ' [ _kňaz/služobná zo Shinto chrámu_ ], ihneď spoznal svoju tichú/ EMO, známu/ spolužiačku z jeho triedy. "Hej Himegami, nevedel som, že tu brigáduješ?"

Ospalo vyzerajúca dievčina sa rozhodovala čo ešte priložiť do roztvoreného/ rozrezaného pečiva približujúceho sa veľkosti polkilového chleba, ktorý vyzeral že už toho má v sebe viac než dosť, aby sa dal zavrieť. Na oslovenie zdvihla svoj zrak. "Oh? To si ty.- Ale o čom to hovoríš? Zabudol si že ja som návštevník, tak ako všetci ostatný? Pokiaľ to má byť prefíkaný plán ako od mňa niečo získať, buď pripravený za to zaplatiť. Pokiaľ je to len zvedavosť, potom ti poviem, že mi prišlo zdĺhavé neustále putovať medzi svojím stolom a vnútrom stánku. Tak som sa rozhodla, že zostanem rovno za pultom kde je klíma, na rozdiel od stolu. Predtým než sa opýtaš, tak ti prezradím, že všetko mäso sa už minulo."

.

Bielovláske pred pultom sa pustila slina. "Ahá, takže si našla dokonalé miesto priamo u zdroja ktoré nikto nespochybní, akáto prefíkaná taktika. Asi by som mohla urobiť to isté. Predsa len to jedlo je určené na zjedenie. He-he." Pohliadla po stánku hneď vedľa.

Avšak čiernovláska zostávala chladná. "Veľa šťastia s týmto plánom. Toto má byť údajne posledný bufet na ostrove čo má ešte niečo ponúknuť. Pravdepodobne je to tým, že trvá pekne dlho niečo si tu pripraviť a tak všetci volili rýchlejšie varianty. Limonády a zmrzlina v tomto teple padli ako prvé."

.

Mikoto si spomenula na uličku s predajnými automatmi v podzemí a tak sa o tu informáciu podelila so skupinou. Ale čiernovlasí mladík zamietavo zdvihol dlaň aby ju zastavil. S ľútosťou v hlase ju informoval, že táto možnosť je už históriou a teraz sú na tom mieste len nepoužiteľné trosky. Hnedovláska sa okamžite ohradila, že ona za nič nemôže a tá ulička bolo v poriadku, keď odchádzala. Ale Touma ju znovu zastavil, že to muselo byť predtým než sa tam odohrala tá poľutovania hodná zúrivá bitka v ktorej mal významnú roľu. Obzvlášť utrúsil slzu nad vysokými stratami na životoch v radách predajných automatov a ich zverenému konzumnému tovaru. Pri tej spomienke zlostne zovrel päsť. Vlastne jediný, kto si uchránil svoj obsah pred zničením bol ironicky automat s vlasovými doplnkami. Ak by toto bol opustený ostrov niekde v oceáne, tak by sa mohli utešovať, že až budú hladovať, tak aspoň s civilizovane upraveným účesmi.

.

Indexin žalúdok zaškvŕkal v zdesení nad vysloveným tabu [ _hladovanie_ ] a už sa aj hrnula k Himegami, vziať do rúk rovno dva veľké celé podlhovasté a hranaté chleby, ktoré sa používali na prípravu piknikových sendvičov, tým že sa najskôr nakrájajú na plátky a tie sa dochutia prísadami. Prehlásila, že si z nich urobí bagety a už sa naťahovala po rovno polievkovej naberačke a veľkom noži zároveň.

Nato Himegami zareagovala v zmysle, že sa nenechá zastrašiť priehľadným plánom svojej sokyne, ako keby to bola výzva do bitky či presnejšie do súťaže v jedení.

.

Zato Kamijou zbledol, pri pohľade na toho bielovlasého kulinárskeho barbara s nulovým cítením pre technológie a kňažnú ' _Miko_ ', ktorá nemá zábrany vo _'fast-foode'_ na otázku: ' _Koľko si tých hamburgerov želáte_ _?_ ' -odpovedať: ' _ **Všetky čo máte**_ _ **!**_ '. Rázne buchol o pult. "Hej! Index, okamžite sa zastav! To čo máš na mysli a výsledok ktorý sa ti dostaví, sú dve rozdielne veci. Mala by si to už vedieť! Himegami,- prestaň si do toho pecňa pchať čokoľvek čo aspoň trochu pripomína nejaké mäso. Upusti od predstavy, že jedlo nie je poriadnym jedlom, keď v ňom nie je žiadne mäso!" Dievčatá sa na moment zastavili, pohliadli na neho, potom si vymenili pohľady. Preskočila medzi nimi pomyselná iskra napätia a s priam bojovým odhodlaním sa pustili do expresnej prípravy bagety metódou naláduj do toho čo môžeš, kým je ešte čo. Mladík sa v zdesení zježil. „Aaaaaa!" Čiernovlasí hrdina prepadal panike a rázom zovrel päsť v predzvesti ďalšej urputnej bitky. Preto húkol po hnedovláskach. "Vy dve!- rýchlo sa musíme do tohto tu zapojiť! Inač nám pri tempe týchto dvoch žrútov, vôbec nič nezostane!" Urýchlene sa nahrnul do stánku nasledovaný oboma užívateľkami elektriny.

.

.

O jednu tlačenicu v bagetovom stánku, neskôr.

.

.

Kamijou mal toľko pripomienok na nezmysli [ _nevyvážené zloženie bagiet a podobne_ ] čo si niektorý pripravovali, že v jednu chvíľu toho mal dosť a prakticky vyhostil spoza pultu takmer každého, kto tam po správnosti nemal čo robiť. Neváhal použiť hrozby ba dokonca i násilie. Dožadoval sa absolútnej vlády nad stánkom s tým, že im tie bagety on sám, ' _rozumne_ ' pripraví a nech si na svoj prideľ počkajú v rade pred stánkom.

Jediný kto zostal za pultom spolu s ním bola Mikoto, ktorá ako jediná si tvorila na pohľad niečo vyváženého. Sama nevedela ako ale nejako sa údajne prihlásila, že mu s prípravou pokrmov pre ' _hudobníkov so škvŕkajúcimi bruškami_ ', pomôže.

Rázom to nebola len pôvodná pätica bagiet, ktorú si ustanovili za cieľ pripraviť, ale neporovnateľne vyššie číslo. Dvojica bola v takom zápale, že nestihla postrehnúť kedy sa pôvodná trojica hladošov stojacich pred pultom, rozšírila na dlhý zástup.

.

Majiteľ ' _Image Breaker_ 'u, bol v pomyselnom ohni, zatiaľ čo vládol kuchyni železnou rukou. Bol tak zanietený do toho čo robí, že aby to mal čo najrýchlejšie z krku, upustil od vlastného sťažovania sa nad príchodom ďalších zákazníkov. I keď bol ten vlak v pohybe, z vlastnej skúsenosti odmietol zatiahnuť ručnú brzdu a poslať všetkých kade ľahšie. Ešteže neoblomne trval na princípe jeden kus pre každého. Pokiaľ to niekomu nestačilo, odkázal ich do lesa sa pásť.

' _Railgun_ ' bola tak vykoľajená rýchlym spádom udalostí a vybavovania ' _objednávok_ ', že si ani neuvedomila, kedy že sa to vžila do role brigádničky v bagetérií. S obchodným úsmevom ako pomocná sila vypomáhala svojmu ' _senpai_ ' v brandži ako len mohla.

Možno to bolo tým, že obaja pôsobili tak profesionálne, až by si kde kto z návštevníkov pomyslel, že sa do jedného zo stánkov navrátila jeho obsluha. Takto skončili s prípravou bagiet pre poriadny rad ľudí pri ktorom mali pocit, že sa u nich zastavil azda každý z ' _Plaza_ ', už len pre ten pocit, že ich niekto obslúži.

.

Avšak v jeden moment, keď odbavili asi každého a pred nimi už nikto nestál, ' _Railgun_ ' konečne prišla tá absurdnosť a s kvapkou potu na líci od precitnutia, sa obrátila na svojho kolegu. "Hej, môžeš mi vysvetliť ako sme sa dostali do tejto situácie? Veď predsa my nie sme žiadny brigádnici."

Mladík okamžite udrel do pultu päsťou, skloniac porazene hlavu, keď mu až teraz došlo ako moc sa mu Ironicky vypomstila poznámka o brigáde v bagetérií, čož aj priznal.

Inoue postávajúca na boku stánku, pozorne sledovala dvojicu za pultom. Vychutnávala si improvizovanú verziu ľadového čaju, pripraveného ako inač čiernovlasým vedúcim stánku. Až uzrela vhodnú chvíľu, utrúsila poznámku o tom ako moc je ohromená, že tento obchodík po jeho efektívnom zabraní už prakticky vlastnia aj bez kúpi. Potom si povzdychla, pretože by rada referovala cukráreň pred _'fast-foodom'_. Obzvlášť sledovala staršiu hnedovlásku, ktorá sa zapýrila, keď jej došla ta referencia na istú patáliu s cukrárenským obchodom a isté neoblomné tvrdenie o tom, že nemieni ten obchodík kúpiť.

.

Hoci to vyzeralo, že už konečne majú pokoj od zákazníkov, k ich stánku sa predsa ešte len niekto pristavil. Bol to povestný doktor so žabou tvárou [ _Gekota_ ] "Fascinujúce. Už chvíľku vás pozorujem a musím uznať, že ste tak zohraný, až vedľa seba pôsobíte tak prirodzene, že to na moment zmietlo i mňa. Vážne som si začal myslel, či sem skutočne vyslali ' _párik_ ' brigádnikov, ktorý na rozdiel od väčšiny prítomných, skutočne ovláda kuchárske remeslo. Máš v tomto talent chlapče. Nerozmýšľali ste vy dvaja o možnosti vlastnej reštaurácií či stánku?"

Mikoto bola okamžite červená, zato Touma sa z ľahkým zapýrením zmohol len na slabé opýtanie, že čože mu pripraví.

.

"Hmm. Keďže vďaka stenčujúcim sa zásobám už hodnú chvíľu silno improvizuješ, nechám sa prekvapiť, avšak poradil by som vám, aby ste si konečne pripravili aj niečo pre seba. Nie je nutné aby ste sa práve vy dvaja a práve dnes, kvôli komukoľvek obmedzovali. Urobili ste toho viac než dosť aby ste si niečo zaslúžili."

"Žiadne obavy, tento stánok je už aj tak takmer na suchu, takže otázka potravy je už na dlažbe. Avšak ešte pre váš niečo naškriabem. Pokiaľ ide o naše porcie." Pohliadol na pár rozrobených bagiet odložených v priehradke pod pultom. "Nenechal som nič na náhodu a mám tu predpripravenú dvojicu polotovarov, ktorým už chýba len posledné pohladenie koreninami. K tomu som odložil dve limonády, len pre prípad. Takže nech si hovorí kto chce čo chce, na rýchli piknik to postačí." Kamijou nepostrehol významový podtext toho čo práve povedal, ale dievčina vedľa neho zo sebou nepatrne trhla. "Kto by si pomyslel, že dennodenné boje v kuchyni i u stolu o zužitkovanie čo by len tej najmenšej omrvinky, sa takto zúročia? Predsa je len pravda, že kuchár pocíti zvláštnu hrdosť, keď jeho výtvor vykúzli úsmev na tvári." S uspokojením v hlase začal s prípravou poslednej objednávky. "Keď už sme u toho, čo vás sem vlastne privádza?"

.

"Optimizmus, i keď oslepujúci, je jednou zo silných zbraní mladosti. Obyčajne by som sa nezúčastnil takejto promo akcie pod holím nebom, ale nakoniec si myslím že som urobil dobre, keď som sa nechal prehovoriť na takúto neočakávanú dovolenku. Veru, za tých pár dní sa toho udialo dosť. Ale dnes bol jeden z tých na zážitky plnších dní. Keď si to zrekapitulujeme, tak sa tu medzi sebou utkalo početné množstvo bojovníkov. I keď ja osobne nerozdávam rany, predsa len som zviedol tak povediac nejeden súboj s exotickými protivníkmi. Hovorím o mojej profesii." Zamyslel sa pozrúc do prázdna. "Samé mysterióznosti a exotika ako napríklad: Umelí úpal. Otrava nereálnou substanciou. Abstraktné vnútorné krvácanie ako keby niekto vynašiel turbo na srdce a odniesla si to celá cievna sústava. Závrat a odpadnutie z pohľadu na oblohu. K tomu skutočný, hýbajúci sa tekaratový vojaci. Ďalej mŕtvolne zmrazená podvýživa až som uvažoval či nemám dočinenia s oživenou mŕtvolou. Jedného tvrdohlavého spáča ktorý zaiste zmeškal celú túto šou mi niekoľko krát vrátili mysliac si že ide o zraneného. A zakaždým niekto iný. Najzaujímavejší bol ale pacient ktorý sa vymkol zákonom biológie, ktoré zväzujú všetko živé. Skutočne fascinujúce a exotické." Prihmkol si ale naraz zmenil tému. "To my pripomína, tá vaša blond priateľka, si prešla poriadnym mentálnym šokom. Nepovedal by som, že by bolo možné, aby si niekto prešiel tak veľkým mentálnym stresom, až z toho mal poriadny otras mozgu, keď bol celý ten čas nehybný v bezpečnej náruči. Ale toto mesto je výnimočné a zákruty mladosti sú nevyspytateľné. Nateraz je v poriadku, pripravená na prepustenie, ale mohla by trpieť únavou. Tak by ste mali na ňu dohliadnuť, aby sa v najbližšie dni nenamáhala."

"Vy žartujete, že áno?" Skysla Mikoto na adresu super lenivej Shokuhou, pre ktorú je šport a atletika, ešte väčšie Tabu, než pre medvedíka Koalu zliezť z bezpečia koruny eukalyptového stromu.

.

"Nie som si istý na čo narážate, ale mojím krédom je z pacientskej postele dostať každého, kto v nej nemusí byť. Vlastne som už značnú časť nerozhodných pacientov vyhnal sa zabaviť."

"Tak teraz je mi už jasné. Technicky potrebujete niekoho kto ju odtiaľ vezme." Hnedovláska sa zatvárila nanajvýš nespokojne.

.

"Možno. Čo sa týka ' _sestier_ ', tak tie sa zdajú byť nateraz v poriadku i po tom čo dostali ich telá tak veľkú záťaž. Viac uvidíme zajtra či sa to odrazí na svalovej únave. Ako vidím tak i dievčina, ktorú majú v úcte sa nateraz zdá v poriadku. Pokiaľ by sa ale niečo zmenilo, nebuď tvrdohlavá a príď na kontrolu." Pohliadol uprene na staršiu hnedovlásku. "Väčšie obavy mi ale robí to variace sa jazero, vďaka ktorému sme tu prakticky odrezaný. Bolo mi povedané, že nakoniec vychladne, ale vďaka nemu sa neúmerne zvyšuje priemerná teplota i na ostrove, ako keby sme boli skutočne v trópoch. Nehovoriac o tom, že v podzemnej sekcií Aqua-parku je až pekelne horko ako na nejakej púšti. Snáď tam dole nikto neuviazol. Neodvažujem si ani predstaviť čo to spraví s chladením u ľadničiek, chladničiek, elektrického vybavenia či garáže s autami." Povzdychol si. "Tak či onak i vám musím odporučiť, aby ste zatiaľ nešli dole, ani do vody. I keby ste chceli použiť loď, aby ste sa dostali cez jazero na druhú stranu a von: Nerobte to! Dostal by vás tepelný šok. Obzvlášť to musím zdôrazniť tebe Touma kun. Elektrina zatiaľ beží a pokiaľ ide o pitnú vodu tak tá je zatiaľ v poriadku. Takže nemajte žiadne obavy, konečne si užite park a zostali hydratovaný. Skúste zájsť za tou vašou blond priateľkou a pripojte sa k dákym aktivitám naokolo. Predpokladám, že až sa situácia upokojí, nakoniec sem predsa len pošlú letecký transport."

Misaka pretočila očami a tento raz to bol Kamijou kto podal rekapitulačný komentár. "Hmm, zaujímavé, nech je to nemocnica alebo tropický ostrov, všetko máte zorganizované."

.

"Možno,- skôr bolo mojim cieľom, vyriešenie poriadnej kopy problémov, ešte predtým než dostanú možnosť nastať. Jednoducho tak, keď osobám ktoré sú notorický známe tým, že problémy priťahujú: poskytnem vhodnú alternatívu na skrátenie si čakania na ďalšiu výnimočnú udalosť." Po týchto slovách si vzal svoj prídel a vzdialil sa, zanechajúc tých dvoch s výrazmi previnilcov.

.

.

A tak, po krátkom pikniku: Touma, Mikoto a Inoue navštívili provizórnu poľnú nemocnicu, kde na lehátkách, v tieni slnečníkov ' _odpočívali pacienti_ '.

.

.

Istému páru z trojčlennej návštevy nemocničného oddelenia, stiekla kvapka potu po líci a nebolo to len od tropickej horúčavy. Neležali tu len trojica na piatom Leveli ako _'Akcelerátor'_ , _'Dark Matter'_ a ' _Metal Out_ ', ale i zopár ďalších osôb, ako napríklad Kazakiri Hyouka [ _The glitch girl_ ], Nunotaba Shinobu [ _Mama pre Febry a Janny_ ], Hitokawa Hasami [ _spoločníčka Estell_ ] ba dokonca Stiyl ý z prítomných pacientov boli na provizórnych infúziách zhotovených z kokosových orechov zavesených v sieťkach výšiacich z tých slnečníkov.

.

K spomínanej trojici, ktorá očividne váhala zo svojím priblížením pristúpila blond Estell Rosenthal [ _Necromancer_ ], ktorá sa tvárila nanajvýš nervózne. "Ehm, Kamijou san? Pre- prepáčte mi moju trúfalosť, ale ' _svätá_ ' [ _Kanzaki Kaori_ ] ma inštruovala, aby som vás konkrétne držala od-" Zaváhala na moment prezrúc si ležiacich ako keby hľadala to správne slovo. "-' _pacientov_ '? Chcem povedať, že požehnala vode ktorou boli všetci napojený... Ako sa ukazuje, má to na nich blažene účinky..."

Hnedovláske nedalo to jej váhanie i terminológia a priamo sa neveriacky spýtala. "To má naozaj na mysli svätenú vodu?"

Touma ju bezodkladne doplnil. "Viem čo tým chceš povedať. Tiež by som sa pozastavil nad tým, či je im vôbec vhodné podať svätenú vodu. Hneď u troch z nich by som povedal, že im to skôr ublíži než pomôže. Priam by sa dalo očakávať, že ich to podpáli striebornými plameňmi. Na druhú stranu je to možno znamenie, že nikto nie je skutočne opustený a stále je tu šanca pre každého z nás. Čo ma skôr udivuje je, že to tu je ešte stále v jednom kuse."

.

Estell na moment zbledla. Okamžite sa začala nadmerne potiť a pokúsila sa to uhrať do autu trápnym zasmiatím. "Aha-ha-ha... Technicky vzato,- všetci sú klasifikovaný ako ľudia..." Veľmi opatrne volila slová, aby náhodou nespustila dáku neprimeranú reakciu. "Aspoň tak to zhodnotila Inkvizítor Index sama. Pokiaľ ide o svätú,- ten žabací doktor ju napokon vykázal odtiaľto i s Inkvizítor-kou potom čo ich pokúšalo nutkanie ' _potrápiť_ ' niektorých ' _pacientov_ '.

Railgun založiac si ruky na hrudi utrúsila polohlasom poznámku: ' _čudujúc sa, že čo za tým tak asi môže byť?_ '

Touma tušiac, že treba zmeniť tému postúpil v reči ďalej. "Takže ako je na tom Hyouka a ostatný?"

.

Estelle ho ubezpečila, že nakoniec budú všetci v poriadku, relatívne stojac mu v ceste. Po pohliadnutí na svoju pravačku, uznal že by tu vážne bol viac na škodu ako k úžitku. Preto sa chcel ospravedlni Mikoto pobrať inam, ale Inoue ich upozornila, že údajne prišli vyzdvihnúť Shokuhou Misaki.

Toto pripomenutie výrazne nepotešilo jej staršiu sestru. Po povzdychu sa rozhodla, že sa v tomto nemocničnom kútiku nechce o nič dlhšie zdržiavať a rovno pristúpila k ležiacej blondíne. Nedajúc príležitosť váhajúcemu mladíkovi, vzala tohto spáča do náruče, ako princeznú a vykročila. Okamžite jej zašklbalo obočie, keď sa ten nadmerný náklad v jej rukách naraz začal vyškierať ako by sa jej niečo príjemného snívalo.

.

.

Moment na to, sa štvorica presunula k jednému z voľných stolov na plaza.

.

.

Staršej hnedovláske zapulzovala žila na čele. Akoby nestačil ten prihlúpi úsmev, ktorý ta spiaca blondína mala, ešte k tomu začala slintať. Keď ju konečne usadila na stoličku, na moment pouvažovala či by ju tam jednoducho nemohla nechať a odísť. Nespokojnosť sa u nej navýšila, keď si uvedomila, že ju v tejto džungli jednoducho nemôže len tak nechať bez dozoru. Preto ju schmatla za ramená a zatriasla ňou. "Hej! Zobuď sa konečne!"

Prebudenie Shokuhou šlo pomalšie ako bolo jej spolužiačke milé. Blondína ospalo pohliadla na hnedovlásku pred sebou snažiac sa rozpomenúť, na kohože sa to díva. Žmurkala svojimi iba žltými očami s dúhovkami v takmer medových farbách v ktorých chýbal istý charakteristický rozpoznávací znak ' _Mental Out_ ' [ _hviezdy_ ]. Na moment táto dievčia mala úplne prekvapený výraz. "Ty si... " Snažila sa rozpomenúť a na moment sa zdalo že už to má. "Nie... Kto vlastne si?"

.

Samozrejme tá jej reakcia zabrnkala na nervy u Mikoto, ktorá mala problém udržať svoj hnev na uzde. "Shokuhou, počúvaj ma teraz pozorne! Pokiaľ je toto ďalší z tvojich žartíkov, tak si to poriadne odskáčeš, pokiaľ s tým okamžite neskončíš!"

Hnedovláska pohliadla na blondínu tak hrozivo, až sa Misaki vyľakala a začínala pomaly panikáriť, ohradujúc, že nevie o čom hovorí.

Touma k nim pristúpil z boku držiac svoju pravačku za hlavou, aby sa ' _pacientky_ ' náhodou nedotkol a nezrušil ozdravné očarovanie. "Počkaj Biri-biri! Doktor povedal, že dostala otras mozgu, možno má len okno. Len sa obávam, aby jej môj ' _Image-Breaker_ ' nespôsobil dlhšiu amnéziu.

.

"Zaujímavé, nie si to náhodou ty, kto tu má problém spomenúť si? A to priam do tej miery až sa musím pýtať sama seba či amnézia nie je u teba na týždennom programe? Koľko krát ti mám opakovať, že moje meno je Misaka Mikoto?!" Zagánila na Touma. Prestala sa tlačiť na blondínu a prešla k nemu s rukami v bok. "Keď už si to spomenul, láskavo mi vysvetli ako by ta tvoja schopnosť mohla spôsobiť amnéziu, keď neustále všade tvrdíš že si Level 0? Alebo tým chceš povedať že tvoja schopnosť je v skutočnosti niečo ako ' _Amnézia_ '?"

Blondína, pri započutí toho mena spozornela, ako keby jej to niečo pripomínalo a so znepokojením ho polohlasom zopakovala.

Mladík sa zrazu nemal do slov a snažil sa upokojiť hnedovlásku tým, že sa pokúsi vysloviť jej celé meno, ale rázom sa k tomu nejako nemal, začo si vyslúžil ešte hlbší jastrabí pohľad.

Do trojice ktorá obklopovala dlhovlásku sa pridala i Inoue. Pristúpila z druhej strany sediacej Shokuhou, aby sa medovej blondíne zblýska pozrela do tváre ako keby hľadala uhry, či sa snažila nazrieť do duše. Na to sediaca dievčina riadne znervóznela. "Na rozdiel od Oné sama, Inoue ako správna Imoto, zvolí inú metódu ako vystresovať rukojemníka. Deklaruje Misaka, používajúc donucovaciu metódu uhrančivého zazerania bezprostrednej blízkosti, aby u zajatca, spôsobila efekt nepohodlia, akoby ho chcela uhranúť k podvolení sa."

Hnedovláskina tvár bola tak blízko až sa blondína neodvažovala otočiť svoju tvár a len s veľkou opatrnosťou na ňu pohliadla pol okom.

.

"Tak to je asi po prvý krát čo ten tvoj popis vlastného výrazu je naozaj presný na jeho aktuálny stav." Skomentovala Mikoto nevrúcne pohliadnuc na svoju sestričku. "A čo má znamenať tá poznámka o rukojemníkovi? Zabudla si že ju máme na krku? Obzvlášť keď si to ešte k tomu pripomenula? Pokiaľ to má byť dáka forma odvety, tak vážne nevidím zmysel v tom aby sme ju vláčili s nami."

Zato Touma bol iného názoru. "Vážne na tom tak záleží? Mne sa ten jej výraz zdá v poriadku. Pozri, možno sa nejakým spôsobom snaží o terapiu šokom, aby sa o to rýchlejšie rozpomenula."

.

"Hej ty! Bez ohľadu ako sa na to pozrieš, súčasný stav jednoducho to nie je ' _okey_ ', v oboch prípadoch! Terapiu šokom?- Na tohto tu leňocha? Nechal si sa oklamať!" Pokárala ho s upreným pohľadom na ktorý poodstúpil o krok. "Tak aby si vedel, ani raz som ju nevidela, že by sa čoby len ukázala na nejakej telesnej, alebo že by sa akokoľvek zúčastnila na akejkoľvek pohybovo náročnejšej aktivite. Navyše je to vtipkár, ktorý sa až moc zabáva na účet druhých kedykoľvek je to možné. I teraz môže jednoducho predstierať, že má amnéziu aby si z nás vystrelila."

.

Blond Misaki sa tak nejako necítila ' _najbezpečnejšie_ ' v prítomnosti tejto trojice, z ktorej každý jeden jej individuálne dával iný typ husej kože. V jeden moment využila nepozornosť diskutujúcej dvojice a usmiala sa na mladšiu hnedovlásku láskyplným širokým úsmevom. Keď na Inoue uvidela, že ju to zaskočilo či skôr upútalo pozornosť aby očakávala ' _čo sa bude diať ďalej_ ', tak svojvoľne vstala a jednoducho sa dala do kroku.

.

Takže až sa Mikoto otočila k prázdnej stoličke a uvidela ako stále zaujatá Inoue s nechápavým výrazom pozerá istým smerom, naskočila jej žila na čele. Pohliadla danými smerom aby zbadala prchajúcu nervóznu blondínu, ktorá stihla na svojom úteku dať do kroku. Tá sa snažila kľučkovaním medzi stolmi stratiť v dave. Samozrejme na povestné zvolanie hnedovlásky ' _Hej!_ ' sa pustila do niečoho čo skutočne pripomínalo beh.

.

Ako sa dalo očakávať Shokuhou nesklamala... Niekde zakopla a spadla s povestným dievčenským krikom ' _Kia!_ ', pritom sa ' _natiahla_ '/ ' _rozpleskla_ ' na zem tvárou na dol.

Než ju jej prenasledovatelia ' _krokom_ ' dohnali, pristúpila k nej iná hnedovláska so známym priezviskom Misaka, sprevádzaná svojou dospelou materskou aurou. "Hej, hej, si v poriadku tam dole drahá? Podaj mi ruku, pomôžem ti na nohy!" S priam materskou prívetivosťou dopomohla blondíne na nohy, ktorá s udretým nosom slzila ako malé dieťa.

.

Ako náhle Shokuhou pohliadla na tvár Misuzu, na moment strnula či nepadla do pasce. Usilovne sa nažila rozpomenúť, na koho sa to vlastne pozerá. Až sa na ňu táto Misaka usmiala láskyplným úsmevom, jej medové oči sa rozžiarili dokorán a na jej tvári sa objavil výraz úľavy. Radostne sa vrhla do náruče hnedovlásky. "Dolly-iii!" Veľmi vrúcne ju objala. "Dolly, som tak šťastná že som ťa stretla!" Priamo sa na ňu nalepila, odmietajúc sa jej pustiť ani za svet. "Už nikdy ta nenechám odísť!"

Trojica prenasledovateľov pri pohľade na ten úkaz priam nadprirodzeného charakteru naraz upustila od zámeru sa do tejto situácie akokoľvek angažovať.

Ešte že namiesto nich k Misuzu a Misaki pristúpila iná takpovediac vysmiata Misaka s dlhými vlasmi. Zrejme sa jej nepozdávalo nedorozumenie ktoré sa tu udialo a rozhodla sa s tým niečo urobiť. "Shokuhou chan, halóó, ja som Dolly." Poukázala na seba. Lenže Shokuhou, stále visiaca na veľkej Misake, jej venovala veľmi skeptický pohľad, premerať si ju od hora až nadol a naspäť. Nakoniec ju odbila s tým, že ako dlhovláska môže byť Dolly, keď je nielenže menšia ako Misaka, ktorej sa drží, ale dokonca menšia než samotná Shokuhou. Obzvlášť na hrudi. K tomu ' _jej Dolly_ ' nikdy nemala dlhé vlasy, takže nech sa nepokúša o žiadne ďalšie márne pokusy. Dlhovlasej hnedovláske padla sánka a zostala stáť bez pohybu ako uhranutá.

Preto k nej pristúpila jej čiernovlasá spoločníčka s dlhými vlasmi upravenými do dvoch konských chvostov ako Kuroko. Súcitne priložila svojej partnerke ruku na rameno a preniesla niečo o tom, že s týmto deckom nepohne, keď vytiahla otázku nezaslúženého sexepílu.

Chvíľku na to dlhovlasá hnedovláska precitla ako keby sa u nej prepol dáky vypínač a s náznakom paniky či s priam detskou tvrdohlavosťou, sa odmietla zmieriť s nedorozumením. Začala sa veľmi intenzívne snažiť presvedčiť Shokuhou, že nech to vyzerá akokoľvek, ona je tou skutočnou Dolly. Vyťahovala jeden slovný dôkaz za druhým, ale bez efektu. Dokonca sa snažila poprosiť o pomoc Misuzu, ale tá Misaka prejavila svoju hravú stránku a ako na potvoru zahrala hlúpu tvrdiac, že nemá potuchy o čom hovorí.

.

Blondína sa naraz začala svojej Dolly [ _Misuzu_ ] sťažovať na isté osoby, ktoré sa až moc snažia vydávať za ' _Dolly_ '. Obzvlášť spomenula istého ' _burana_ ' bez taktu. Pritom od boku pohliadla na Mikoto. Okamžite si za to od ' _čísla tri_ ' vyslúžila ' _Hej!_ ' napomenutie.

Railgun sa odula. "To je na neuverenie! Amnézia či nie, tá jej osobnosť mi poriadne brnká na nervy nech už to robí cielene, alebo nie." Po chvíľočke to ale vzdala, vlastne rada že ju má z krku. "Tak a dosť, už ma to viac nezaujíma. Sama si zvolila kde chce byť. Nechám ju vo vašich rukách."

Dolly chcela požiadať o pomoc svoju čiernovlasú spoločníčku, spomenúc jej kvalifikáciu zdravotnej sestry, ale tá ju odmietla tvrdením, že i keď na seba vezme kostým zdravotnej sestričky, predsa len prerastené rozmaznané deti až tohto kaliberu sú nad jej schopnosti.

.

Mikoto stroho skomentovala, že nech sa na to pozrú ako chcú, Shokuhou vlastne tým prerasteným dieťaťom je, ktoré je navyše k tomu všetkému nehorázne vtieravé. Automaticky sa na ňu Shokuhou ohradila, s tým, že falzifikát nemá poňatia o čom hovorí. Stále visiac na krku Misuzu priam zasipela na Mikoto, že to niekto iný je tu nadmieru vtieravý.

Skupina bola, ako inač, zas automaticky stredobodom pozornosti okolitých divákov a tak niet divu, že k nim pristúpil Stiyl Magnus, ktorý ešte pred chvíľou ležal na ' _ošetrovni_ '. "Aha, myslím že už rozumiem... Takže toto je skutočná podoba mocného espera, keď je konečne oslobodený od vlastných schopností, ťarchy nadprirodzeného, či údajnej zodpovednosti, ktoré ho pozmenili. Dokonca ani nevyzerá, že by mala problémy s kondičkou ktorá obyčajne zaostáva." Pri pohľade na ten výjav pred ním ho pochytila sentimentálnosť, až odvrátil pohľad. "Jeden by začal uvažovať, že takto by mala vyzerať skutočná dáma ako sa patrí. Škoda že sa takáto očista nedá aplikovať cielenejšie. Hneď by som mal kandidátku na ktorú by to bolo potreba aplikovať, za každú cenu." Zakončil svoj výklad povzdychom.

.

Samozrejme hnedovláska pochytila ten podtext v jeho tvrdení a zamračila sa na neho. "Hej!,- Akože čo ste tým chceli povedať? Očista? Dáma ako sa patrí? Neopovážte sa mi tvrdiť, že jej prisladká manipulatívna povaha, nerešpektujúca nielen osobný priestor, ale i spomienky, je niečo čo si sama sebe nanútila? Napríklad, keď jej došlo, že v tejto betónovej džungli je zbabelá srna? Jediné riešenie na ktoré sa zmohla, bolo presvedčiť sama seba o tom, že je majestátnou šelmou? To celé tým, že jednoducho svoju schopnosť manipulácie namierila na seba a bolo to?" V tento moment už zas dávala priechod svojej vznetlivej povahe a priam započala kázanie. "Naozaj sa pozeráte na esperské schopnosti ako na nejaké preklatie či ťarchu? Naozaj i niekto tak mocný ako vy, vníma tých najmocnejších ako dajaké monštrá ktorých sa treba obávať? Nikdy ste sa nepozastavoval nad tým, že by ste to brali ako dar či požehnanie? Iste, byť posadnutý vlastnými schopnosťami až vám z toho šibne je jedna vec. Zneužívať ich, keď je jednoducho môže, je druhá. Bez ohľadu ako sa na to pozriete, tak sa tieto schopnosti dajú využiť na dobré veci, keď sa tomu otvoríte. Navyše už je v poriadku, aby ste sa hýbali? Interné krvácanie nie je niečo čo by sa malo brať na ľahkú váhu. Nemali by ste ešte ležať?"

Na moment sa mu na tvári vyčaroval úsmev. "Zaujímavé. Mám za to, že ani jeden z nás nevie čo presne je zač tá osoba o ktorej hovorí ten druhý. Ale nejakým spôsobom sme došli k porozumeniu o tom čo je zač akoby šlo o dáky archetyp osobnosti, ktorá jednoducho musí liezť na nervy každému." Ale rázom zvážnel. "Je ťažké udržiavať si zakaždým pozitívny názor na tieto ' _dary_ ', keď niekto kto má byť hrdinom, viac než raz príde jednoducho neskoro aby zachránil deň. Ten hnev je niečo iné, keď si jeden uvedomí, že je vlastne očakávané od neho, že s tým niečo urobí. Ešte že sa moje telo sa lieči pomerne rýchlo, tak nemám na sebaľútosť a smútok priveľa moc času. Je to dostatočná odpoveď na tvoju otázku?" Zatváril sa odhodlane, odhodlaný nepovedať k veci už ani slovo i keď mu bojovná hnedovláska dávala zamračený pohľad. Chcel jej odpovedať rovnakou kartou ale jeho pozornosť upútala druhá hnedovláska stojaca vedľa nej.

Ako tam tak stáli, Inoue sa ' _nervózne_ ' obzerala po okolí ako by niečo hľadala. Táto ' _EMO_ ' postava jednoducho pútala pozornosť svojou rečou teľa, skoro akoby nerozhodne čakala na správnu chvíľu.

.

Railgun venovala svojej Imoto skeptický pohľad. Potom jej pozornosť upútala tá kapsička na boku Inoue. Presnejšie sa zamerala na nejaký kus polo priehľadnej bielej látky, ktorý z nej vytŕčal. "Hej, čo to tam máš?" Jej výraz potemnel až do zdesenia, keď si uvedomila, že tá vec až moc pripomína závoj na tvár. "H- hej..."

"Nič dôležité, čo by stálo za pozornosť.- By chcela Misaka povedať, aby presmerovala pozornosť veľkej sestry inam, ale to už je mimo otázku. Navyše je nespokojná z faktu, že upútala pozornosť inej osoby než si želala. Avšak v tomto bode už len vyhlási, že je plnohodnotným vlastníkom tohto ceremoniálneho predmetu, ktorý ako dúfa, ešte využije."

.

Mikoto tomu dala moment, dva premýšľania,- než si dala dokopy rovnicu s bielim závojom, istým včerajším bľabotaním o svadbe na pláži, istým mladíkom a samozrejme potenciál ostrova na ktorom sa práve nachádzali. Okamžite svoj EMO zrkadlový obraz napomenula. "Hej!..."

"Vzdaj to! Hovorí Misaka v predstihu, zaujmúc bojové postavenie v odhodlaní brániť tento ceremoniálny predmet do samého konca." Imoto bolo skutočne odhodlaná bojovať proti vlastnej Oné sama.

.

"Nechala si sa nachytať!" Dupla do zeme vytočená zo svojej sestričky. "Pozri sa ako to tu vyzerá." Poukázala na spúšť a zdevastovaný areál.

"Hm." Prikývla súhlasne zdvihnúc palec. "Presne podľa gusta Oné sama, zbúranie do bodu generálnej opravy. Alebo znovu-povstanie z trosiek. Misaka dáva palec nahor za kvalitne spracovanú scenériu za pomoci vandalizmu staršej sestry."

.

"Hej! To je len zhoda náhod adekvátne zhrnutá na jednu kopu. A keď už je reč o scenérií, nechýba ti náhodou jeden veľmi dôležitý Asset, bez ktorého sa ti tá ilúzia príbehu o pláži zo včerajšieho rozhovoru rozplynie ako sen nad ránom?! Zobuď sa konečne! Nepovedz mi že si ten nevhodný žart vzala vážne!?"

"Nie si to náhodou ty kto sa nechce zobudiť z romantického sna, Oné sama? Mala si za dnes neúrekom príležitostí postúpiť na ' _ďalšiu métu_ ', ale zas si k sebe nebola úprimná a nič nepodnikla. Odúva sa Misaka nad neustálim ignorovaním faktov zo strany veľkej sestry." Inoue jej dala sekundu upreného pohľadu a potom stále s pohľadom upreným na svoj originál, natiahla svoju ruku a ukazovákom poukázala na pláž.

.

Mikoto obrátila svoju tvár k pláži. Presnejšie pohliadla na jeden neprehliadnuteľný altánok z pieskovca. Na sekundu sa tam videla stáť v bielych svadobných šatách povedľa ' _pomyselnej postavy ženícha_ ' a ihneď jej skoro zabehlo. Veľmi rýchlo sa ale otriasla zo šoku z ktorého by nejednej lajdy padla sánka až by začala chrapiť ako pri elektrickom skrate.

Pri pozornejšom preskúmaní diania na pláži sa ukázalo, že deti doviedli svoju zábavu do bodu, kedy to nebol hrad čo postavili z piesku, ale priam niečo čo silno pripomínalo ligotavý altánok vhodný na romantickú svadbu. Samo o sebe by si to nemohlo udržať svoj tvar ak by nepoužili dáky ten trik akou je napríklad kombinácia schopnosti. Pravdepodobne Frenda použila svoje schopnosti z oboru náhlej reaktívnej chémie ( _prevažne výbušniny_ ) a pretvorila ten pieskový útvar na zmiešaninu pieskovca a surového skla. Preto niet divu, že sa celá ta ich stavba pri slnečnom svetle ligotala akoby ju posiali drahými kamienkami. Už boli v štádiu kedy to zdobili kvetinami a rastlinami, ktoré niekde našli a zozbierali, takže to skutočne začínalo pripomínať altánok na oddanie nastávajúceho páru v tématike tropického ostrova.

.

Preto niet divu, že istá hnedovláska roztraseným polohlasom utrúsila poznámku: _'Počkať! Na toto nie som pripravená!_ ' A Istý čiernovlasí mladík s nechápavým výrazom v tvári po prehrabaní sa vo vlastných vlasoch len podotkol: ' _Hmm? Verejné vystúpenie? Asi sa fakt držia tej myšlienky o prezentácií._ '

.

Misuzu ( _so Shokuhou stále v jej náručí_ ), ktorej okamžite došlo, čo sa deje, alebo mohlo, sa z s priveľkým nadšením koketne zaradovala. "Ara, ara? Ara, ara? Nebodaj sa môj hromový vtáčik [ _Thunder Bird_ ] konečne rozhodol roztiahnuť svoje krídieľka mladistvého elánu na plno? Nie že by som vravela, že je najvyšší čas, alebo priskoro, ale už pekný čas si o to prakticky žiadaš." Nadchla sa ešte viacej, keď na ňu jej vlastná dcéra s padlou sánkou pohliadla ako ľan oslepená svetlom z reflektorov. "Toľko zvratov sa deje počas jediného víkendu a neraz šlo o krk, tak niet divu ak emócie prevládnu až bodu, kedy sa ten nezlomný ľad konečne prelomí a stane sa čo sa má stať." Priložila si dlaň na zapýrené líce. "Ach, som tak nadšená a šťastná, že som sa mohla dožiť tohto okamžiku. Mikoto chan,- Choď do toho! Ži svoj sen! Táto Misaka je šťastná i za teba." Radostne zdvihla palec a blondína v jej náruči mala ten najnechápanejší pohľad akého bola schopná, až by jeden tvrdil, že skutočne videl tie otázniky nad jej hlavou, ako jej to nedochádzalo.

.

Druhou osobou ktorej to nedochádzalo bol samozrejme Kamijou Touma. Ale i tak nejako podvedome tušil, že sa schyľuje k niečomu, čo sa môže zvrtnúť v jeho utrpenie. Preto vyslovil tú osudnú otázku: "Hej, Čo sa to deje?" Lenže hnedovláska vedľa neho nereagovala. "Biri-biri? Hej, čo je s tebou? Nehovor mi že si naraz dostala trému?" Preriekol to s tak nezáživne otráveným tónom, že ak by to bolo možné, sánka zapýrenej Mikoto by padla až na zem.

Stiyl si povzdychol. "Chápem..." Preniesol stroho s takmer zlovestnou aurou okolo neho, moment pred tým než tým dvom otcovsky položil dlaň, každému na rameno akoby ich chcel otcovsky objať. Zhlboka sa nadýchol než sa autoritatívne vložil do celej záležitosti. "Chlapče,- takže ty nevieš, čo sa bude teraz diať? Výborne,- som rád, že ste sa vy dvaja dobrovoľne prihlásili ako hlavný aktéri, na malú divadelnú šou, ktorá sa udeje tam na pláži. Bude to len fér, že si zaslúžite drobnú odmenu za vaše úsilie v podobe nádherného nezabudnuteľného zážitku, ktorým nasledujúca scénka rozhodne bude. Ráčte vy dvaja spolupracovať a užite si ďalšiu atrakciu tohto ostrova." Po týchto slovách začal dvojicu až priamo energeticky tlačiť na pláž.

.

Zapýrená Mikoto panikárila do bodu kedy začala zo seba vypúšťať iskry ako nejaká zapálená prskavka. Ak by sa tomu nechal voľný priebeh, čoskoro by sa divákom naskytol pohľad na verziu ľudského ohňostroja.

Pravdepodobne by došlo i k razantnejšiemu riešeniu, keby istý mladík nemal poznámku o ' _preháňaní s trémou_ ' odkazujú určite na zážitok s jej predchádzajúcou ' _trémou_ '. Avšak tento raz by to nemuselo skončiť len tým, že sa bude chcieť oháňať skladacou stoličkou akoby šlo o wrestling. Ako náhle sa ich dlane spojili, zapôsobil ' _Image-Breaker_ ' a iskrenie ustalo.

Toho využila Misuzu, ktorá po svojom koketnom ' _Ara-ara?_ ' spomenula legendárne ' _iskrenie medzi dvojicou_ ', čím ešte viacej priliala oleja, ktorý priživoval paniku u jej dcérky, ktorej tvár farbou pripomínala rajčinu.

.

Inoue tiež chytala paniku či nespokojnosť a tiež sa začala meniť na ohňostroj v inom prevedení, púšťajúc zo seba statické výboje. Jej ruka sa nebezpečne začala približovať k tej kapsičke, akoby sa chystala vytiahnuť z nej ukrytú poloautomatickú pištoľ.

Červenovlasí muž si toho všimol a nonšalantne navrhol, že má dve ruky a jeho ľavačka je stále voľná. Imoto sa tej ' _príležitosti_ ' chytila bez zaváhania. Misuzu už v tento moment mala povestný ' _iskrivý pohľad_ ' v predzvesti poriadnej zábavy.

.

.

A tak... O jednu, expresnú svadobnú prípravu, neskôr.

.

.

Na území ' _Gakuen-Toshi_ ' je jeden Aqua-park, ktorý pripomína sopečný kráter, zaplnený vodou a v jeho strede nad hladinu vytŕča priam dovolenkový tropický ostrov. Vďaka _'aktívnej sopke'_ je tu voda teplá po celí rok až tak, že i jeho pláže sú vyhriate. Na jednej takej sa zošli ' _dovolenkári_ ' aby sa zúčastnili na istej svadbe v tak trochu pirátskom prevedení. Stredobodom pozornosti bol provizórny altánok, u ktorého sa pochybný kňaz chystal nasilu oddať nedobrovoľného ženícha za hromové dvojčatá modifikované na nevesty.

Červenovlasí mal tak podozrivo šťastný výraz, až by sa dalo polemizovať či si túto udalosť neužíva viacej než nastávajúci.

Nebožtík mal kamenný výraz na tvári zaliatej potom. Na prvý pohľad bolo jasné, že rieši veľmi vážnu dilemu, že nech to dopadne akokoľvek, aj tak sa mu prihodí niečo zlé, stane vážna nehoda, alebo mu bude nie až tak neúmyselne ublížené na zdraví.

Tsundere bola v panickom móde nevediac čo ďalej. Sústavne si v duchu opakovala, že ide o divadlo. Jej rajčinová tvár prezrádzala, že nie je ďaleko od bodu kedy ' _tá Tsundere sopka_ ' vybuchne a začne hádzať blesky naokolo. Ešte že pre niekoho ' _Image Breaker_ ' v ženíchovej dlani za ktorú ho držala nuloval tento scenár.

Imoto, napriek tomu že bežne u nej bolo ťažké odhadnúť čo sa odohráva v jej hlave, mala mierne zapýrenie a výraz prezrádzajúci vysokú koncentráciu až snahu o uhranutie. Veľmi odhodlane držala ženícha za druhú dlaň.

.

Stiyl pred sebou na pohľad všetkým roztvoril bibliu na náhodnej strane. Veľmi stroho oznámil prítomným svadobčanom, že začne s ceremóniou. Takmer nepozorovane nechal cez okraj knihy previsnúť prívesok s krížom. Potichu, s prežehnaním, preniesol kratučkú modlitbu o jednej vete akoby zariekaval zaklínadlo.

Čiernovlasí hrdina, ale prekukol mágov úskok. Ten, provizórne či nie, práve tento pieskový altánok posvätil a povýšil ho na kaplnku, vhodnú na skutočnú ceremóniu. Kamijou okamžite odhalil, že Magnus sa práve chystá nejako využiť, či skôr zneužiť súčasnú situáciu pre vlastný účel, kedy to on neskôr môže uhrať na nedorozumenie. Ak by Kamijou mohol hneď by mu uštedril pravý hák, ale nateraz sa zmohol len na hulákanie. "Hej! Hej! Hej! Tak a Dosť!" Priam sa rozkričal. "Čo si myslíš, že sa chystáš práve urobiť?! Bez ohľadu na okolnosti, práve si prekročil posvätnú hranicu mojej trpezlivosti! Ako sa vôbec opovažuješ šliapať na sny chudobného a nevinného vysokoškoláka ako som ja? To že nemám šťastie vo všeobecnosti, ti nedáva právo takto so mnou zachádzať. Uvedomuješ si koľko ' _Death Flags_ ' sa snažíš nastaviť nad mojou hlavou? Toto nie je žiadna hra u ktorej stačí zásah administrátora aby napravil krivdu. Keby šlo len o mňa, ale ty do tvojej schémy zaťahuješ i ďalšie obete, ako keby tie reči o tom ako sa snažíš byť hrdinom boli len prázdnymi frázami pred tribunál." V jeho hlase bolo očividne cítiť zúfalstvo? "To my akože chceš povedať, že celí ten čas si to bol ' _ **ty**_ ',- kto je tým skutočným ' _Final bossom_ ', na poslednom levely v hre s prehranou obťažnosťou? Presne ako on sa mi teraz za pomoci metafor a prirovnaní budeš vysmievať do tváre, dobre vedúc že si ma obral o všetky možnosti vzdoru? Viem si dokonale predstaviť ten tvoj vnútorný monológ oslavujúci tvoj diabolsky plán, ktorý vychádza do posledného bodu a ty už ideš uchvátiť konečné víťazstvo. Ako si sa opovážil takto ma celí ten čas viesť za nos?!" Kamijou šiel až do slz.

.

Kňaz mu venoval ostrý pohľad. Jeden by si pomyslel že to bol dokonalý výraz vyslovujúci rozhorčenie nad tým ako bol jeho ' _tajný plán_ ' dokonale odhalený a teraz sa všemožne snaží zachovať chladnú hlavu. "O čom to hovoríš?" Preniesol podráždene zavrúc bibliu. "To máš na očiach až tak tmavé klapky, že sa ti toto požehnanie javí ako trest? Aké šliapanie snov? Aké nešťastie a usilovanie o tvoj život? Rozbíjaš ilúzie jednu za druhou u všetkých naokolo, ale na tie vlastné ani nepomyslíš? Niekto by sa tých tvojich mal konečne zhostiť a rozbiť ich za teba." Namieril na neho prst. "Začnem tou tvojou ilúziou opaku popularity. Predstav si svoju situáciu takto!: _**'Chudobný hrdina a záchranca, si berie za ženu zabezpečenú princeznú s vlastným kráľovstvom.'**_ Je to ako splnený sen. Dokonalý ' _šťastný koniec_ ' Čo viac si môžeš priať? Pravdepodobne je toto jediná príležitosť sa výborne oženiť, ktorá sa ti kedy naskytne, tak sa prestaň vykrúcať a chyť sa nej!"

Mladík na moment na svojej tvári vyčaroval úsmev posunúc sa na spokojnú náladu. "Tak potom je to v poriadku. Toto je možno skutočne asi jediná príležitosť sa výborne oženiť..." Ale rázom mal naštvaný výraz vraviaci, že to myslel ako sarkazmus a teraz mu chce jednu šupnúť. "Hej! Nakoniec nebudeš mať ten povestný posledný smiech! Za toto ťa dostanem!"

.

"Jednoducho sa podvoľ. Nie je to tak, že by ťa to zabilo." Preniesol s čoraz menšou vážnosťou a väčšou ľahostajnosťou, rozhodiac svoje ruky do strán.

Zato Kamijou takmer dostal infarkt. "Ti preskočilo?! Tento tvoj výrok my vyryjú na náhrobok!"

.

Ignorujúc jeho nárek znovu otvoril bibliu. "Drahý svadobčania, stretli sme sa tu dnes, aby sme spojili týchto tu v sviatok manželský. Väčšine z nás je nadmieru jasné, že títo tu okolo seba chodili už pekný ten čas za ktorý sa ani jeden z nich nedopracoval k tomu, aby vykonal ten konečný ťah. Takže bude najlepšie ak naraz utneme všetky nezmysli a priamo prejdeme k tomu najdôležitejšiemu a to bodu kedy si už povedali to svoje..."

Stiyl sa už nadychoval na teatrálne ' _áno_ ', keď sa z nenazdania od strany prirútila rozzúrená Index. Magnus sa k nej ledva stihol otočiť než skočila v pred a hlavou napred ho torpédovala priamo do brucha až ulietli o dobrý meter, dva. Okamžite sa zložil na zem. Ona sa pozbierala na nohy a s vycereným tesákom nebezpečne pohliadla na zostávajúcu trojicu na altánku. "To sa stalo novým pravidlom, že keď sa na chvíľu vzdialim, aby som vykonala svoju zvyčajnú prechádzku po jedle, nestačím sa čudovať do čohože sa to navrátim? Touma,- ráčiš my vysvetliť, že čo to tu vystrájaš?"

.

Mladík preglgol. "Ak mám byť úprimný, tak mám istú predstavu. Ale ver mi, že v tomto prípade som to **'** _ **ja**_ **'** , kto má zviazané ruky."

To sa už kňaz znovu staval na nohy, vezmúc do ruky bibliu ktorú upustil. "Drahá Index, s poľutovaním ti musím oznámiť, že ideš jednoducho neskoro. Zmeškala sa si moment, kedy bola možnosť vzniesť námietku."

Rozvášnená bielovláskina, neveriac tomu čo práve počula, vytuhla s padnutou sánkou. Takmer bolo počuť ako sa jej sebadôvera či zanietenie rozbili ako porcelán. Skoro akoby pre zmenu ona dostala skrat, jej ramená popadli a oči stratili lesk.

.

Zato Kamijou bol znovu v ohni. "Hej!,- Ti podrazák! Žiadna takáto veta tam nebola! To vážne nemám právo na toto nič povedať? Vážne je toto nejaké sprisahanie bohatých a vplyvných voči chudobnému, pre účely ich pobavenia? Kam až siahajú neprimerané právomoci aristokracie?! To tu vážne nie je nikto, kto by v takejto chvíli zachránil bezbranných?"

Magnus už chcel pokračovať, keď ho tento krát zložila k zemi Kanzaki Kaori. Vzala ho odzadu po hlave puzdrom od katany. Až doteraz stála bokom v dave ' _svadobčanov_ ' a so zapýreným výrazom bezradne sledovala dianie. Ale až Indexin výraz, ktorú akoby cez ústa opustila vlastná duša a volanie o pomoc od Kamijou ju prebrali k životu. Či skôr prinútili k impulzívnemu kroku a zasiahnuť do deja. Teraz stojac nad kolegom, s temným výrazom vo svojej tvári, sa ho opýtala že čo že to robí. Červenovlasí jej veľmi stroho odpovedal, aby sa pozrela na ženícha. Potom na Index. Potom na nevesty. Znovu na ženícha. A až na koniec sa jej opýtal čo si jej srdce žiada a či vážne chce zabrániť tomu čo sa má stať. Na moment pouvažovala čo by mala spraviť ďalej. Pár sekúnd na to mala Kanzaki Kaori, jeden z menej než dvadsiatych _'svätých'_ na svete, zapýrený, strápnený výraz ako keby sa dopustila niečoho, všetci o tom vedia a teraz sa ide od hanby prepadnúť. Potláčajúc v sebe emócie od hnevu až po nevedno čo, veľmi neochotne a hlavne nešetrne _'zodvihla'_ kňaza na nohy. S kratučkým ' _Odpusť mi Kamijou, ale nemôžem inak._ ', vzala duchom neprítomnú bielovlásku pod ruku, aby podišla na bok k ostatným svadobčanom, do bezpečia od možnosti v ktorej by Index dnes figurovala ako nevesta.

.

Ženíchovi sa nahrnuli do oči slzy. "I ty Kanzaki? Ako?- Ako je to možné? To som naozaj zostal sám a bez pomoci?"

Červenovlasému zašklbalo obočie. "Chlapče,- Tak teda znovu,- Keďže ti nedochádza, aké šťastie ti padlo k nohám tak ti to zjednoduším. Odpovedz mi na otázku, vážne chceš povedať ' _nie_ ', do tváre po tvojej pravačke? Obzvlášť, keď odpoveď pre ktorú sa rozhodla je v nej jasne čitateľná?"

.

Touma sa pozrel na Mikoto, ktorá so zapýrenou tvárou a strápneným výrazom mala neprítomný pohľad. Ako náhle si všimla jeho ' _upreného_ ' pohľadu na ňu, automaticky začala panikáriť a kmitať pohľadom zo strany na stranu. Sem tam kukla na neho s výrazom akoby sa ho chcela ostýchavo opýtať ' _či mu za to nestrojí_ '. Ako keby ona chcela pre zmenu povedať ' _áno_ '. Okamžite sa orosil.

Z druhej strany zatiahla Inoue, aby upútala jeho pozornosť. S ' _odhodlaným pohľadom_ ' prikyvovala hlavou v geste vraviacom ' _áno, áno_ ', akoby sa ho snažila presvedčiť ho k jeho ' _áno_ '. Teraz už z neho tieklo.

Dostal sa do bodu, kedy nech už to bude vzaté ako divadlo alebo skutočná vec, povedať týmto dvom ' _nie_ ', by sa mohlo pre neho skončiť veľmi zle. Ale na druhej strane si bol vedomí o zástupe osôb, ktorý by si do neho chceli udrieť, ak by povedal ' _áno_ ', bez ohľadu či ide o divadlo alebo nie. Obzvlášť mu na um prišli jej spolužiačky a jeho spolužiaci a hlavne istá červenovlasá Loli, známa to členka Judgementu stojac na čele stredovekej trestnej výpravy so zapálenými fakľami.

.

Porazene si pred kňazom povzdychol. "Za iných okolností by ma to tak nedožieralo, ale fakt že toho chceš zneužiť ku svojmu prospechu je neodpustiteľný! Zamyslel si sa nad tým čo sa stane až Misake skutočne dôjde o čo ti v skutočnosti ide? Ako si sa opovážil ju do toho zatiahnuť?!"

Avšak menovaná zo sebou trhla. (Čože prosím?! O čom to zas točíš?!) Na moment zauvažovala či je génius a len sa tvári ako hlupák či ignorant. Avšak až pohliadol na ňu, skoro sa jej pri pohľade na jeho tvár roztriasli kolená. "Eh? To- nič..." Snažila sa prehovoriť, ale nedochádzalo jej slov ako jej hlavička pracovala na plné obrátky. (Hlavne pokoj. Celé toto je len roleplay a po celú tu dobu trepe jednu na tri. Nie je to tak, že by som sa chcela skutočne vydávať, ale... ale... Ak by náhodou? Hej, o čom to zas rozmýšľam?!)

Stiyl sa až príliš snažil aby sa neuškrnul. "Toto sa už preťahuje príliš dlho. Nevesty, prosím zakryte ženíchovi ústa!"

Inoue sa tejto úlohy zhostila tak iniciatívne až Mikoto poskočila v prekvapení nad ' _odvážnosťou_ ' svojej sestričky. Kamijou začal inštinktívne vzdorovať, ale mladšia hnedovláska ho mala vo svojej hrsti.

Kňaz znovu roztvoril bibliu a celou vážnosťou sa ich už chystal oddať/ prehlásiť za manželov. Ale Kamijou sa vymanil z nanútenej mlčanlivosti a rázne pripomenul, že preskočil výmenu obrúčok bez ktorej sa to neobíde. Pravdepodobne dúfal, že dožadovaním sa tohto detailu, zhatí priebeh obradu.

Tsundere si okamžite vybavila obsah istej bezpečnostnej schránky na vlakovej stanici, ktorá ukrýva hneď unikátny pár takéhoto šperku. Tie tam uskladnila pre budúce použitie, akým bola napríklad táto scéna. Len tá predstava ju prinútila sa zježiť a vytriaslo ju to od päty k hlave. Zatočila sa jej hlava, keď po nej Touma niečo húkol, takže ani nepochytila čo po nej chcel. Namiesto odpovede sa rozosmiala trápnym smiechom a poznámkou: "Aha-ha-ha, vi určite žartujete. Že áno? Zaiste o nich nemôže nikto vedieť."

Inoue pobrala tu reakciu za nanajvýš podozrivú, ale namiesto nej na celý dav prehovorila iná Misaka, ktorá bola stelesnením zlomyseľnosti celej ' _Misaka siete_ '. Totižto ' _Misaka Worst_ ' [ _výzorom o dva roky staršia - hlavne na hrudi_ ] sa so škodoradostným úškrnom, rozhodla zhodiť ' _pomyselnú bombu_ ' na celú svadbu. So škodoradostným úsmevom zvolala: "Hej!- Slečna Originál!- Chceš tým povedať, že v tomto prípade, už nemáš využitie pre tú dvojicu z Havaja, pre ktorú sme načas ignorovali celý plán na ktorom si ten pán stojaci vedľa teba tak zakladal? Všetok úsilie sme neangažovali do tamojšieho konfliktu, ktorý ohrozoval tamojší národ a radšej zašli do toho klenotníctva? Takže ten párik, ktorý si tak starostlivo vyberala aby spĺňal všetky náležitosti a okorenila ho vlastnou prísadou pre prípad podvádzania, je konečne k dispozícií? Potom ti zaiste nebude vadiť ak mi ho daruješ, že áno? Už teraz si viem predstaviť ako bujná reakcia to bude." Sprisahanecky sa usmiala na ' _Last-Oder_ ', ktorá i keď nevedela o čom jej _'výzorom dospelejšia verzia_ ' presne hovorí, dostala veľmi nepríjemný pocit v kostiach, že jej pozícia hrdinky pre ' _istú osobu_ ' je v priamom ohrození. Drobec dobre vedel, že ' _najmladšia_ ' sestrička plánuje kolosálne huncútstvo, ktoré sa veľmi rýchlo môže zvrtnúť.

.

.

Kamijou Touma, nevedomí chlapec, vyslovil tu onú otázku ktorá ho zatratila: "O čom to do pekla hovorí, _'Biri-biri_ '?"

Zreničky v očiach ' _Railgunu_ ' sa zúžili. Bolo to ako by sa u nej prepol dáky spínač.

.

.

Prepadla panike a hlasito zajačala zježiac sa od päty k hlave. Bola tak hlasná, že by si náhodný okoloidúci myslel, že niekto vstúpil do šatne ' _nevinnej slečny_ ' v ' _príhodnú chvíľu_ '. V túto chvíľu už príčetnosť u Mikoto vypovedala poslušnosť. S pokrikom: "Už toho mám všetkého dosť." Roztočila svoju voľnú ruku do otáčok a začala s ňou kmitať náhodne na všetky strany. Behom okamihu Stiyl Magnus dostáva hák do brady a ide k zemi. Kamijou Touma dostáva jednu tiež a tiež ide k zemi s poznámkou: ' _Prečo ja? Taká smola._ ' Inoue Misaka sa ledva uhýba rane a uskakuje na bok k zemi, simulujúc že tiež jednu kúpila.

Na druhej strane scény, i Index popadla ' _berserku_ ' a knokautovala Kanzaki, ktorú torpédovala vlastnou hlavou priamo do brucha. Zopár dobrovoľníkov sa podujalo ju skrotiť, lenže táto šelma už bola utrhnutá z reťaze a len podnietili jej agresivitu. S vybielenými očami démona a nevídanou srdnatosťou pohryzla mnohých.

Worst, chytajúc sa za brucho, sa smiala od ucha k uchu, až jej slzy nabehli do očí.

.

Takže moment na to, v altánku stojí už iba Tsundere. V panike sa zaháňa na všetky strany. Vôbec nepostrehla, že skupina zložená z jej sestričiek na čele s Inoue, v dokonalej súhre ' _kradne_ ' ženícha z jej dosahu. Doslova sa ho zmocnili a dali sa s ním na útek.

Medová blondína bola ako na ihlách. I napriek jej amnézií, bola z minúty na minútu čoraz viac žiarlivejšia. Sledovať to flirtovanie nastávajúc v altánku pred kňazom, ju neskutočne vytáčalo. Takže až nevesta popadla ' _berserku_ ' na moment sa jej uľavilo. Ale až uvidela počiatok scénky s únosom i jej konečne preplo. Úplne nasrdená hlasno zaprotestovala, že ten gang unáša toho džentlmena. Dokonca rozviazala svoj jazyk k urážkam a prirovnala ich k ' _Jakuze_ ' a celú túto svadbu k zinscenovanej fraške, ktorú nanútili ženíchovi. Priamo sa dožadovala, aby ho jej odovzdali.

Lenže ' _sestričky_ ' ju plne ignorovali a rozbehli sa po pláži i so svojou korisťou.

Misaka Worst sa smiala tak moc, až jej zabehlo, stratila dych, padla na kolená a začala sa dusiť.

.

Ich Oné sama, eventuálne postrehla ' _o čo tu beží_ ' a po varovnom dupnutí do zeme s prehlásením: " _Okamžite, ho vráťte!_ " Vrhla po únoscoch bleskový oštep.

Samozrejme ' _sestričky_ ' sa synchrónne uhli do všetkých strán upustiac svoj lup na zem. Vďaka tomu výboj preletel stredom ich formácie a tesne minul bezbranného Kamijou, preletiac priamo nad ním.

Shokuhou sa rozbehla za ženíchom, lenže vďaka jej unáhlenosti kúsok pred dosiahnutím svojho cieľa, na pláži stratila rovnováhu, potkla sa, a natiahla sa ako bola dlhá, zaboriac svoju hlavu do piesku.

.

Mikoto sa nebezpečne blížila nasrdeným krokom, doslova kráčajúc na široko. Prechádzajúc okolo nehybnej zlatej rybky uviaznutej na pláži [ _zaborenej do pláže v troch bodoch_ ], sa u nej na moment zastavila aby ju zdvihla zo zeme, postaviac ju na nohy. Použila svoje schopnosti, aby podnietila telo blondíni zostať stáť na vlastných nohách a nie okamžite znovu spadnúť ako dáke vrece. Samozrejme Shokuhou bola tak zmetená, že sa zmohla len na nechápavý výraz a obzeranie sa na okolo.

' _Sestričky_ ' využili tých pár sekúnd, aby sa takticky stiahli, zanechajúc svoju korisť mocnejšej šelme.

.

Hnedovláska zakončila svoj pochod ' _dozorcu v trestaneckom tábore_ ' pred Kamijou. Ten sa akurát prebral natoľko aby pohliadol do ' _bojového_ ' výrazu na tvári Mikoto a rázom si želal aby zostal v nevedomosti. ' _Railgun_ ' sa nebezpečne usmiala. "Takže,- si pripravený na svoj trest?"

"P-počkaj, Biri-biri! Nemám najmenšieho poňatia o čom to hovoríš? Aspoň mi to vysvetli!"

Tsundere sa už chystala zakončiť celú diskusiu mocným výbojom, keď k nim pristúpila s úsmevom Misuzu, ktorá vzala tak povediac pod pazuchu stále zmetenú medovú blondínu. "Hai, hai, nechajte ma to vysvetliť! Prihovára sa Misaka iniciatívne." Priam sa vtlačila k nim. "Drahý Touma kun, bez ohľadu na to: či si bol v bezvedomí, alebo nie, nechal si sa uniesť od oltára. To je niečo čo môj ' _Hromový vtáčik_ ' [ _Thunder Bird_ ] nebude tolerovať." Tieto jej slová, vytrhli dvojicu Mikoto - Touma z ich tempa a rázom ich pochytilo zapýrenie. Misuzu sa zachichotala. "Roztomile... Vezmime si napríklad tu ' _polo prítomnú_ ' Misaki chan. Je dokonalým dôkazom, že i srdce má vlastnú hlavu. " Poukázala na Shokuhou a fakt, že i cez amnéziu prechováva pocity k danému chlapcovi. "Ach, prajem si, aby som mala kameru. Pustila by som túto ' _Rolle-Play_ ' šou mojej kamarátke z plavárne, aby sa tiež pobavila ako dokonale ste sa zhostili svojich rolí ženícha a nevesty. Misaka súhlasne prikyvuje, vedúc že jej kamarátka s priezviskom Kamijou by si ten film zamilovala." Rozchichotala sa a dvojica si uvedomila ako moc sa nechali uniesť situáciou. Vôbec nepomáhalo pohliadnuť na široké úsmevy niektorých divákov stojacich naokolo. Teda až na sestry.

.

K ženíchovi pristúpil #7: Sogiita, ktorý mu ponúkol svoju ruku aby mohol vstať. "Teda kamoš, poviem ti, máš teda poriadnu dávku guráže." So širokým úsmevom ho potľapkal po ramene.

Jeho otvorený prístup vzal z plachiet nastávajúcich posledné dúšky odporu. Postávajúci naokolo došli k záveru, že je bezpečné sa priblížiť a tak jeden po druhom prichádzali bližšie. Mikoto ani Touma sa nemali k slovám, keď sa okolo nich utváral kruh z ' _pobavených_ ' návštevníkov ostrova. Mnohý z nich ich obdarovali blahoželaniami skôr pre ich vlastné pobavenie, než pre najlepší úmysel dvojice.

.

Ešte že ich strápnenie narušil prelietajúci moderný bojový vrtuľník s početnou výzbrojou zavesenou po stranách. Svojím relatívne nízkym, obratným, ale hlavne hlučným letom upútal pozornosť návštevníkov. Bojový stroj oblietal ostrov, aby jeho pilot mohol zhodnotiť situáciu v letovisku. Krúženie nad ostrovom zakončil v ' _relatívne_ ' bezpečnej vzdialenosti, vznášajúc sa pár metrov nad hladinou jazera z ktorého ešte stále stúpala para v bielych kúdoloch. Zo svojej pozície mal dobrý výhľad na plaza a hlavne pláž na ktorej sa zišla početná skupina.

.

Keďže to bol bojový vrtuľník, bol takmer vo výbornej útočnej pozícií. Preto sa nieto diviť, že ' _Railgun_ ' ani moc neuvažovala nad tým za akým účelom sem priletel, ale využijúc túto únikovú príležitosť a s odhodlaným pohľadom vystúpila z davu predstúpiac pred bojový stroj. Čochvíľa stála pri okraji hladiny, s ostatnými dovolenkármi za chrbtom, a útočným strojom pred sebou. Skoro akoby svojím postojom chcela povedať, že je pripravená do bitky a na ďalšieho vyzývateľa, nech je to ktokoľvek či čokoľvek.

Jej pozornosť upútal Touma, ktorý k nej pristúpil sprava, postaviac sa zarovno s ňou, s odhodlaným pohľadom upreným na vrtuľník. Zvieral svoju pravačku hostiacu ' _Image-Breaker_ ' v päsť.

Z druhej strany k nej pristúpila Shokuhou (momentálne ' _Ex-Mental Out_ '), ktorú postrčila Misuzu vpred, aby sa pripojila k dvojici. Ostýchavo, či skôr kvôli jej neistote, chytila spolužiačku za ruku, privlastniac si jej biceps.

Než sa Misaka nazdala, pristúpila povedľa blondíny i Mugino - ' _Meltdowner_ ', ktorá najskôr mala výraz, ktorý prezrádzal že nech sa bude diať čokoľvek jej súťaživosť jej nedovolí, aby ju z toho vyradili.

I Sogiita nezaháľal postaviac sa vedľa Kamijou v jednej zo svojich ' _cool hrdinských póz_ ' ako nejaký ' _hero paradox_ '.

.

A Prichádzali ďalší...

Kanzaki [ _ **Salvare000**_ ], Stiyl [ _ **Fortis931**_ ], Index [ _ **Dedicatus545**_ ].

Hyouka [ _ **Counter Stop**_ ], Inoue [ _ **Radio Noise**_ ] aj Estell [ _ **Necromancer**_ ], ktorú tam dotlačila jej spoločníčka.

Dokonca sa nejako došuchtali i ' _Akcelerátor_ ' a ' _Dark Mater_ '.

.

Všetci, stojac na jednej čiare, sa uprene a s relatívne odhodlaným výrazom pozerali ponad jazero na bojový vrtuľník. Mikoto podivne poskočilo srdce nad touto bojovou pripravenosťou a tou nevídanou jednotou, ako keby všetci ťahali za jeden koniec. To napätie, čo by sa mohlo stať ak by vypukla bitka, naberalo fyzického rozmeru.

.

Potom Sogiita zvolal: "A teraz všetci do pózy vyjadrujúcu guráž!"

.

Bola to sekunda dve, ale tá bomba už bola zhodená, jej vystresované, či skôr nabudené [ _vyhecované_ ] telo sa pohlo. Mikoto si až teraz uvedomila, že ten vrtuľník jednoznačne patrí pod akademické mesto. Následne nasledovala myšlienka, že akože to musí vyzerať z pohľadu pilota? Čo si musí myslieť, keď sa díva na pláž? Na ktorej stoja vedľa seba v línií, nielen Espery, ale i ďalší ktorý dokážu vyvolať nadprirodzený fenomén v takej miere, že ich možno označiť za ' _Level-5_ '. A teraz tam pózujú ako nejaký hrdinovia z filmu pred kamerou na filmový plagát.

V istý moment pilot odpútal svoj pohľad od pláže a zo svojím strojom zamieril ponad okraj vulkánu a opustil Aqua-Park.

.

Mikoto vypleštila svojej oči, keď jej konečne došlo jedna s druhou a priam vyprskla dupnúť si do piesku. "Hej!,- nepovedzte mi, že to jediné čo sa teraz udialo bolo, že sme zapózovali pre náhodného okoloidúceho z Akademického mesta? Zapôsobili sme na neho až v takej miere, že na ten samotný zážitok, na ktorý nikdy nezabudne, mu zmení život od základu?"

Kamijou vedľa nej postrehol tú absurditu. "A táto jeho skúsenosť sa bude v jeho rodine predávať z pokolenia na pokolenie po celé generácie ako rodinné dedičstvo. Pretože sa v správnu chvíľu rozhodol skloniť svoje zbrane a nevstúpiť do dračieho brlohu." Preriekol s vážnou tvárou, ale nakoniec si porazene povzdychol. "Hej, nebol ten stroj, tak trochu príliš moderný na našich nezvaných hostí?" Jeho výraz sklesol, keď di uvedomil, že je asi posledný z party komu to konečne došlo. "Mimochodom- Čo tu vlastne robíme?" Prehlásil po tom, keď sa ich partia začínala rozpadať, tak povediac bezo slova. Pretože v niektorých prípadoch je príhodnejšie nepovedať nič.

Ešte že ' _Akcelerátor_ ' nespokojne klapol jazykom predtým než sa vydal nazad na plaza. Bez opýtania za ním šlo viac než jedna hnedovláska. Vlastne to bolo ako nevyslovený signál k rozpusteniu hrdinskej družiny.

.

V tento moment to najstaršia sestra zabalila a unavene odkvacla vzad, natiahnuc sa na rozpálenej pláži. S pohľadom upreným na modrú oblohu, ignorovala poznámky od Inoue, ktorá sa pýtala či staršiu sestru konečne dostihlo vyčerpanie s predchádzajúceho boja, alebo dostala úpal, keď je jej telo červené ako rak. Tak či onak už rozhodne nemala silu sa zdvihnúť z rozpáleného piesku. O to viac sa jej nechcelo už ani pohnúť, keď sa konečne objavil ich odvoz v podobe veľkého transportného vrtuľníka. Respektíve ten vánok od dvojice rotorov, ako sa ten nadmieru veľký stroj približoval na pristátie.

.

Lenže ako sa ukázalo z ' _nechce sa jej pohnúť_ ' sa stalo ' _je príliš unavená aby sa pohla_ '. Aby sa na tej pláži neuvarila, Touma sa podujal vziať ju do náruče a odniesť ju aspoň na plaza k lehátkam.

Lenže čo jeden neočakával bolo, že vrtuľník prišiel evakuovať všetkých návštevníkov do bezpečia, pretože autority rozhodli uzatvoriť park do doby pokiaľ to jazero nevychladne. Preto niet divu, keď došlo ešte k jednej trápnej chvíľke na účet nastávajúcich, ktorý si už rozhodne potrebovali oddýchnuť.

Kamijou mal Misaku odniesť priamo na palubu toho stroja. Lenže dovolenkári sa rozhodli pre posledné pobavenie a pred vstupom do vrtuľníka vytvorili koridor, len a len pre to, aby ženích mohol so svojou nevestou prekročiť povestný prach.

Mnohý sa dívali, radostne volali či výskali, keď Kamijou strnulo prechádzal okolo nich. Niekto niekde našiel niečo čo pripomínalo ryžu a tú po nich hádzali ako po skutočnom novomanželskom páre opúšťajúcom miesto obradu. Samozrejme obaja mali nemé červené tváre ako na pochode, tak po celú dobu letu vo vrtuľníku, kedy ich pohľady boli priamo zaklincované do podlahy tohto dopravného prostriedku. Doslova mohli vnímať váhu tých pohľadov od divákov.

Nutno ešte dodať, že po pristaní na letisku si táto dvojica, dala načas kým opustila ich 'Airo-taxy'. Dokonca až tak, že aby ich dostali z vrtuľníku a oni pri tom neumreli od hanbi, sám pilot musel odprisahať, že vonku na nich skutočne nikto nestriehne a je bezpečné opustiť túto svätyňu po vlastných.

Taxík ich potom zaviezol kam mal, ale už po ceste jednoducho vytuhli od vyčerpania do spánku.

Istú patáliu mal taxikár, keď viezol štvoricu Index vpredu, Touma vzadu s hnedovláskami po stranách. Totižto, keď zastal na svojej prvej zastávke a to pred internátom Tokiwadai, isté dievčatá sa nemali k tomu vystúpiť.

Správkyňa, ktorá prišla privítať taxikára masírujúc si hánky, ako keby sa chystala na prefarbenie tváre taxikára, veľmi rýchlo zmenila rétoriku, keď otvoril zadné dvere a ona pohliadla na zadné sedadlá. Presnejšie na spiacu trojicu v plavkách, kedy sa obe dievčatá po stranách opierali o chlapca v strede. Opatrne vzala bližšiu ' _Railgun_ ' do náruče a navrhla utrápenému vodičovi, aby vzal tú druhú.

Lenže Inoue len predstierala spánok. Využila nepozornosti ostatných prešla po zadnom sedadle cez nehybné telo mladíka a vystúpila cez otvorené dvere. Takže než stačil taxikár čokoľvek povedať, poďakovala sa mu s úklonom za jeho služby. Požiadala ho o bezpečné doručenie zvyšných cestujúcich, lamentujúc nad tým, že v jej súčasnej ubytovni nie sú povolené pánske návštevy.

Mikoto samotná, v náručí správkyne, tak trochu nespala ale skôr blúznila, čiastočne vnímajúc i nevnímajúc okolie okolo seba. Relatívne sa upokojila, keď Inoue vzala jej ruku do tej svojej. Spomínané vyčerpanie si konečne vypýtalo svoju daň i na ' _Railgun._ '

Ostatne nebola sama koho zložili zážitky z nedele, správkyňa nakoniec preniesla cez prah ich izby v štýle, rytier nesie princeznú v náruči, i Shirai Kuroko, ktorá sa po jej dnešnej službe tiež nevládala pohnúť a doručil ju iný taxík. Samozrejme čiernovláska unáhlene opustila izbu 208 so vztýčenou hlavou, tak povediac hodiac ' _postaranie sa o nich_ ' na Inoue.

Tá si samozrejme dala záležať, aby obe jej spolubývajúce, skrz jej komentáre pobrali ako moc jej dlžia za to, že sa o nich stará. Dali im vedieť nech sa pripravia na ďalší deň pretože si to vyberie i s úrokmi. Pritom podotkla že zneužíva situáciu na neúmerne navýšenie úroku.

-[ **Poznámky** ]

-' _Death Flag-s_ ' [ _Vlajka smrti_ ] - Termín z počítačovej hry, kedy sa očakáva že nastane čierna/ morbídna udalosť. Alebo sa splnila podmienka ktorá zvýši pravdepodobnosť tejto udalosti. Napríklad, keď je postava pod prekliatím, ktoré neúmerne zvyšuje riziko pre obdržanie kritického/ smrteľného zásahu.

-Plaza- verejné námestie, trhovisko alebo podobné otvorené priestranstvo v zastavanom území, meste alebo skupine budov s obchodmi, často vrátane otvoreného verejného priestranstva. Pomenovanie sa používa najmä v španielsky hovoriacich krajinách

-O medvedíkoch Koala sa tvrdí, že niektoré jedince prežijú celí svoj život v korunách eukalyptov bez toho, aby čoby len raz zliezli na zem.

-Použiť kokosový orech, respektíve jeho mlieko, ako infúziu dočasne nahrádzajúcu krvnú variantu je overená technika hojne používaná v minulosti, aby sa zachoval krvný tlak a nedošlo k vykrvácaniu pacienta. Keďže v tomto smere má kokosové mlieko podobné vlastnosti ako krv. Avšak za žiadnych okolností nemá slúžiť ako náhrada za stratenú krv, nie ste Rambo.

-srdnatosť, srdnatý, nasrdene - (smelo, odvážne, neohrozene) + (zlostne, nahnevane, bez zábran) sa brániť, útočiť

-Čo sa týka vývoja a výroby zbraní v AC. To málo čo opustí jeho územie ako predaj, či zapožičanie má výrazne znížené parametre/ kvalitu aby zapadlo do doby a nevznikla prílišná nerovnováha.


	18. Pondelok - Niečo nové

Pondelkové prebúdzanie nepatrilo k tým akčnejším ránam. Obyčajne čulá dvojka Misaka - Shirai sa nijako nemali k tomu vyliezť z postelí. Jednak za to mohla únava, ktorá musela pochádzať z predchádzajúceho dňa bohatého na akčné zážitky. Potom v tom musela mať prsty i predtucha, že pokiaľ opustia izbu, zosypú sa na nich ich spolužiačky s mračnom otázok. Už osnovali plán ako sa vyhnúť tomu všetkému, vrátane dnešnej školy, keď ich prišla skontrolovať správkyňa. K ich prekvapeniu tentoraz zaklopala čakajúc na odpoveď. Samozrejme najlepšie by pre nich bolo ' _hrať mŕtveho chrobáka_ ', ale to už nestihli zadržať Inoue, ktorá okuliarnatej čiernovláske otvorila dvere.

' _Tokiwadaiský železný val_ ' prišiel vyzvedať prečo celebritám z víkendu trvá tak dlho sa ukázať. Obzvlášť, keď ešte stále platia striktné bezpečnostne opatrenia a čoskoro pôjdu autobusy s eskortou do ktorých ich jednoducho musí dostať. Ubezpečená že sa pokúsia odvoz stihnúť, vyslovila pochopenie pre ich ' _svalovicu_ ' a doporučila im nechať sa v škole skontrolovať zdravotnou sestrou. Nato sa vzdialila bez ďalšieho vŕtania do veci.

.

A tak, po chvíli trio z čísla 208, predsa len vyšlo na chodbu.

.

Mikoto stojac pred ich izbou sa preťahovala, snažiac sa takpovediac rozprúdiť krv vo svojom stuhnutom tele.

Inoue ju zo záujmom sledovala.

Zato Kuroko zatvoriac za nimi dvere, si pri pohľade na svoju partáčku zívla tak hlasno, otvoriac svoje ústa do korán tak veľmi, ako keby to bol práve ten najdôležitejší sval, v ktorom by mala rozprúdiť krv.

.

To zívnutie prinútilo nedobrovoľne zívnuť i ' _Railgun_ ' "Kuroko, no ták!- Ja sa tu snažím zobudiť a nie znovu zaspať."

"O čom to veľká sestra hovorí? Azda nenašla spôsob ako potajomky spať a pritom byť schopná všetkých vecí akoby bola bdelá? Misaka vyjadruje záujem sa o tejto užitočnej schopnosti dozvedieť viac."

"Jedna vec sa musí uznať, úprimnosť je silná stránka. Kiežby aj druhá strana mince preukazovala tak vysokú mieru úprimnosti. Že áno, Oné sama?"

.

S Mikoto to trhlo. "To čo vravíš takto zavčas rána? Úprimnosť? Neverím, že to slovo počujem priamo z tvojich neúprimných úst. Si v poriadku, alebo hovoríš zo spánku?" Pokračovala v rozcvičke v snahe rozprúdiť v sebe krv.

"Tak to je niečo s čím má staršia sestra bohaté skúsenosti. Podotýka Misaka, lamentujúc, že je asi jediná kto o tom vie."

"Tak či onak, neskôr by sme mali skutočne zájsť nechať sa skontrolovať. Obzvlášť ty by si mala Oné sama. Nespomínam si že by bol niekedy deň, kedy si potrebovala rannú vzpruhu až tak moc." A tiež sa podujala sa pretiahnuť hnáty jednoduchým upažením, natiahnuc sa do výšky. Rázom jej ale prišla na um zvrhlá myšlienka, čo sa odrazilo i na jej výraze. "Možno, že Kuroko ide na celú záležitosť z nesprávneho uhľa a tá vzpruha ktorú Oné sama potrebuje, je trocha tej rannej lásky." A už sa nakláňala k svojej neopätovanej láske nakláňala v póze ' _nežnej dievčiny snažiacej sa pobozkať svojho milého_ ', avšak s metódou po ktorej by si nevinný chlapec stážoval, že ho tým ' _cmúľaním_ _od vysávača_ ' pripravila o nevinnosť.

.

Lenže z pohľadu staršej hnedo-vlásky to bolo akoby sa k nej približovala prerastená pijavica lačná po pol litri jej krvi. Otriasla sa s hnusom a ranná únava bola kde tam. Urýchlene natiahla svoju ruku, aby svoju dlaň priložila na tvár červeno-vlásky a udržala si ju tak od teľa. Veľmi sa snažila udržať svoj temperament na uzde a nevybuchnúť takto zavčas rána. "Skvelé, čo takto zájsť za tým žabím doktorom hneď teraz? Mám zopár dôvodov prečo do tej nemocnice zamieriť rovno zrána. A až tam budem prečo by som tamojších chirurgov nenechala, aby sa pozreli do tvojej hlavy a zistili čože sa tam tak veľmi pokazilo, Kuroko!" Snažila sa udržať svoju spolubývajúcu v dostatočnom odstupe, ale tá sa stále snažila nalepiť na svoj Idol, tak ju to v jednom bode dožralo a po zvolaní aby toho už nechala ju od seba odsotila. "Ďalšia vec. Hej, ty!" Pohliadla na Inoue. "Uráčila som sa pravidelne kontrolovať tú farmu, keď bola na to príležitosť. Už ti tu hru zo živými kuriatkami viac tolerovať nebudem. S prirovnaním ako rýchlo sa táto kolónia zmenšuje, je mi jasné že to hraješ, aby si ich mohla potajomky pojesť čo najviac. Bolo to roztomilé na začiatku a priznávam že som sa nechala zaskočiť, ale čo je veľa to je veľa. Je ich tak veľa, že je nevyhnutné zaviesť si dáke tie stravovacie limity. Pokiaľ s tým divadlom budeš i naďalej pokračovať, zavediem ti bez cukrovú diétu. Je ti to jasne?" Pohliadla na ňu prísne v móde ' _veľká sestra pre každého_ ', že to zaskočilo i Shirai.

Jej Imoto neodpovedala, ba ani sa nič nezmenilo na jej EMO výraze. Len sa pozrela na stranu do chodby a potom sa vrátila pohľadom späť na Mikoto, ale tá pretrvávala vo svojom uprenom prísnom pohľade. Urobila to znovu: pozrela na stranu a vrátila sa pohľadom na späť na svoju sestru, ako keby po niečom pokukovala.

Kuroko potichu vyčkávala. V predtuche nad niečim hlúpym a nezáživným nahodila znudený výraz.

.

Avšak až mladšia hnedovláska otočila hlavu po tretí krát, Mikoto to nedalo a s vážnosťou sa pozrela do chodby, že čo že tam je, že to tak moc púta pozornosť jej sestričky. "Čo tam tak vidíš?" Lenže nič zvláštne tam nebolo, iba prázdna chodba. Navrátila svoj pohľad pred seba, aby s pýtavým výrazom pohliadla na svoju Imoto, lenže namiesto pohľadu na svoj zrkadlový obraz sa dívala na stenu s oknami. Bola to sekunda, dve,- než v nej okamžite zovrela krv a dupla zlostne do zeme. "HEJ!" Zvolala na opačnú stranu chodby.

Avšak Inoue, bežiac po tichu ako vánok, zmizla zahnúc za roh, pokračujúc vo svojom úniku.

"One-sama…" Ozvala sa Kuroko v polo úžase a v polo zhrození.

.

Mikoto červená od ucha k uchu od toho ako lacno bola napálená, pohrozila, precediac medzi zuby: "Nechcem počuť jediné slovo!" Trvalo jej pár nádychov a výdychov než pohliadla k danému rohu a vykročila, širokým krokom.

Jej herold ju v tichosti a s hrdosťou nasledoval.

.

Teraz už len dvojica zamierila do jedálne a Mikoto sa po ceste upokojila prejdúc do normálneho kroku. Ale pred vstupom do danej miestnosti stretli správkyňu ubytovne, ktorá z nej práve vychádzala nesúc niečo pod pazuchou.

"Misaka, Shirai, práve som šla za vami, meškáte! Kde je tá tretia?" Vyvalila na nich bez zaváhania.

Hnedovláska sa okamžite zapýrila, ale rázom urazene s ' _Phm!_ ', odvrátila svoju hlavu zavrúc oči na znak, že sa na to nechce ani pozrieť či vôbec o tom diskutovať. "Je Preč! Odbehla! Príde si bezo slova,- odíde si bezo slova,- potajomky ako nejaký ' _Fantóm_ '! Robí to stále, nestarajte sa o to! Je to jej vec!" Misaka navonok pôsobila ako keby sa práve pohádala so svojou sestrou. Avšak vnútorne mala za to, že je lepšie ak sa jej sestrička vytratí pred tým než niekoho na škole napadne zisťovať čo je zač, či robiť nejaké previerky, ako napríklad DNA test.

Zato Kuroko, sa s výrazom detektíva obhliadla za chrbát ako keby očakávala že tam niekoho uvidí. "' _Fantóm?_ ' S tak tichým krokom, to prirovnanie na ňu padne dokonale." Rázom ale precitla. "Počkať nechceš mi povedať, že narozdiel od nás ona podstupuje svoje hodiny rovno v nemocnici? Alebo, že by nebola tak celkom…" Myšlienku nestihla dokončiť, pretože ju jej Idol schmatol za golier s výrazom do bitky na svojej tvári. Veľmi stroho jej dohovárala, aby sa do toho ani v najmenšom nestarala, že to nie jej vec.

.

Správkyňa na druhú stranu, už nemala záujem sledovať túto telenovelu. "To by už stačilo vy dve! Pochopila som. Už nie je čas, takže raňajky majte cestou." Natlačila im do náruče škatuľu, čo bolo vlastne ' _bent_ _ó_ '. Rázom tých dvoch začala tlačiť k východu a na ulicu.

Tam pred autobusmi postával hlúčik dievčat, ktoré očividne vyčkávali svoje celebrity. Ich nadšenie zreteľne ochablo, keď jedna z postáv chýbala.

Mikoto so stále polo urazeným výrazom pridala do kroku, hrnúť sa do autobusu, aby sa vyhla prípadným otázkam.

Ešte že jej samozvaný herold nezaháľal vo svojej funkcií ' _zvestovateľa noviniek_ ' a tak aby ju ostatné dievčatá počuli, utrúsila poznámku o tom: ' _Ž_ _e niekto konkrétny je_ _zo všetkých naokolo_ _najviac nespokojný s tým, že Inoue s nami nejde, a_ _však odmieta to dať najavo. A Inoue_ _pravdepodobne odbehla preto, aby dala rannej diskusií o úprimnosti_ _nepriestrelnú_ _pointu._ ' Samozrejme červeno-vláska sa usmiala ' _popod fúzy_ ', keď jej spolubývajúca zareagovala na tú poznámku nepatrným trhnutím.

.

Hlúčik dievčat pochopil, začal usporiadane nastupovať i bez toho aby ich k tomu správkyňa vyzvala. Čiernovláska potom chvíľu s orlím zrakom sledovala ako ozborojená eskorta odváža jej zverenkyne do školy. Obzvlášť jej pohľad zvážnel, keď ' _Railgun_ ' sediaca úplne v zadu, sa obhliadla cez rameno, cez zadné okno priamo na ňu, s vážnym výrazom v očiach, a ich pohľady sa stretli, akoby sa chcela uistiť že sa istá osoba skutočne nebude starať do istej záležitosti, ktorá ' _nieje jej vec_.'

[ **Poznámky:** ]

 **Bentó** je jedlo v krabičke nazývanej ' _bentóbako'_. V nej si ľudia berú jedlo do práce, školy či na cestu. V premyslených krabičkách vyrobených z dreva, plastu alebo kovu s priehradkami je obvykle ryža, mäso alebo ryby, nakladaná zelenina, sójová omáčka a ďalšie prísady. Hlavným znakom je ten nádych domácej stravy pripravenej s láskou. (wiki)


End file.
